Daylight - Bis(s) zur letzten Sekunde
by GriffKillsMe
Summary: Seitdem sich Jacob auf die kleine Renesmee prägte, sind sieben Jahre vergangen. Eine lange Zeit, in der sich rein gar nichts verändert hat - bis jetzt. La Push bekommt ungewöhnlichen Besuch und nicht nur Jacobs Leben wird von einigen unerwarteten Wendungen durcheinander gebracht... Doch kann man jemandem trauen, der einem völlig unbekannt ist und vielleicht sogar Gefahr bedeutet?
1. Kapitel 1-1

**Die Twilight Saga: Daylight - Bis(s) zur letzten Sekunde**

* * *

 ** _Und wieder darf ich euch stolz eines meiner größten Projekte vorstellen. ‚Daylight – Bis(s) zur letzten Sekunde' war meine allererste Fanfiction, die ich in Form eines Buches aufgeschrieben habe. Die Idee dazu kam mir schon im Jahr 2009, seitdem habe ich meinen Ausdruck und den gesamten Plot optimiert. Ich hoffe, auch wenn das nicht mehr meiner Altersklasse und vielleicht auch euren Vorstellungen entspricht, dass ich euch hierfür begeistern kann. Da ich die Kapitel immer in zwei Teile teilen werde, werde ich euch ein paar Zeilen als Wiederholung des ersten Kapitels an den Anfang des 2. Teils setzen. Allerdings – und diese Info muss ich für alle Twilight-Begeisterte geben – habe ich etwas an Jacobs Persönlichkeit gefeilt, die demnach nicht mehr ganz der aus den Büchern entspricht, sondern dem eines jeden anderen Erwachsenen. Aber keine Sorge, ab und zu lässt er den ‚alten Jacob' raushängen. ;)_**

 _ **Diese Fanfiction wird einen sehr langen Zeitraum der Veröffentlichung beanspruchen. Ein Kapitel werde ich immer in zwei Teile teilen, um euch das Lesen etwas zu vereinfachen, sodass ihr innerhalb von zwei Wochen ein Kapitel zum Lesen bekommen werdet. Wie groß die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln werden, kann ich noch nicht sagen, da ich noch mitten in der Überarbeitung stecke.**_

* * *

 _Für Breena, meine Beta,_

 _die mich immer zu Neuem motiviert hat_

 _und ohne die das hier nicht existieren würde._

* * *

 **ERSTES BUCH - JACOB**

 _Durch unsere Entscheidungen definieren wir uns selbst._  
 _Allein durch sie können wir unseren Worten und Träumen,_  
 _Leben und Bedeutung verleihen._  
 _Allein durch sie können wir aus dem, was wir sind,_  
 _das machen, was wir sein wollen._

* * *

 **Vorwort**

Es ist schon manchmal unglaublich, wozu man fähig ist, wenn man liebt. Wenn man etwas empfindet, das im ersten Moment das Leben bestimmt und es zum schönsten verändert, das man sich vorstellen kann.

Doch im zweiten Moment kann es den größten seelischen Schmerz erzeugen.

Diese beiden Dinge haben rein gar nichts gemeinsam…auf den ersten Blick. Aber sie sind enger miteinander verbunden, als man glaubt. Vielleicht sind sie auch ein und dasselbe.

Leute kommen und Leute gehen, diese Spaltung jedoch bleibt. Gefühle haben nur einen Beginn und vielleicht auch ein Ende, aber keinen Ausweg.

Sich dagegen zu wehren, bringt einen irgendwann um den Verstand. Also hat man eigentlich nur eine Chance. Ob man das will oder nicht, ist in dem Fall völlig egal.

Da kann es schon mal passieren, dass man ganz und gar aus der Spur gerät und schnelle, unüberlegte Entscheidungen trifft.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen hatte sich etwas verändert. Ich wusste nicht, was es war oder wo es herkam, aber ich war darin verwickelt.

* * *

 **1\. Lassen sich Werwölfe eigentlich auch zähmen? – Das war mein erster Gedanke, als ich mich im Sprung meiner Wolfsgestalt hingab.**

Ich drückte ohne weiter nachzudenken auf den Klingelknopf und keine Sekunde später stand Bella vor mir. Sie lächelte mich mit ihren orangefarbenen Augen freundlich an. Lebten sie und Edward eigentlich auch irgendwann in dem kleinen Häuschen, welches schon Ewigkeiten im Wald verborgen lag? Wenn man sie tagsüber antraf, dann zusammen mit den anderen.

Es war schon nahezu normal, dass ich bei ihnen hereinspazierte. Dank Nessie passierte das ja auch täglich…

Man könnte sagen, sie war eine Verbindung zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren. Tatsächlich, so war es auch. Sie war die Brücke, die unsere Kulturen verband und uns den Grund gab, in Frieden miteinander zu leben. Trotzdem hatten manche immer noch nicht sehr viel Vertrauen, etwas, das ich teilweise sogar verstehen konnte. Es lag daran, dass wir einfach nicht dafür geschaffen waren, so miteinander umzugehen. Wir betrachteten sie zwar nicht mehr als Feinde, aber unsere engsten Freunde waren sie auch nicht. Dennoch durften wir ohne Anmeldung in ihr Gebiet kommen, so wie sie in unseres. Dieser Teil der Abmachung hatte etwas Praktisches, aber auch Nerviges. Wenn ich auf diese Seite kam, dann auch eigentlich nur aus einem Grund.

„Hallo Jacob!", begrüßte sie mich: „Renesmee wartet schon. Ich hole sie mal eben." Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. Ich sah mich aufmerksam um, reingehen wollte ich nicht. Es würde mich sowieso nur noch mehr Gestank erwarten als hier.

…und da wäre dann noch Rosalie, die mit mir noch eine Rechung offen hatte. Ich musste wohl vergessen haben, mir eine kleine Gemeinheit für sie auszudenken. Sie war sicherlich die Einzige von diesen Blutsaugern, die so gut zum Ärgern taugte. …vielleicht mochte es komisch klingen, wenn ich einem Vampir ein Kompliment machte, aber in dieser Hinsicht war Blondie einfach nicht zu schlagen. Drinnen schien es jedoch recht still. Alles, was aus dem Haus an Geräuschen drang, war Nessies Herz – welches normalerweise alles war, was ich hörte, wenn ich bei ihr war; alles andere war dann nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Doch da war auch noch eine kleine Auseinandersetzung… Schnell hörte ich genauer hin.

„Du bist um acht wieder da, vergiss das nicht!", sagte Bella aufgewühlt, ihre Stimme war lauter als sonst. Ich sah auf die Uhr im Vorsaal, das waren zwei Stunden.

„Ja, ja, Mom. Natürlich.", nuschelte Nessie leise, dann hörte ich sie langsam die Treppen heruntersteigen.

„'Natürlich?' Du bist um acht hier!"

Ich musste über die Art und Weise, wie sich die beiden unterhielten, grinsen. Nessie war gerade in der Zeit, in der sie ‚erwachsen' wurde. Sie hatte bald ihren sechsten Geburtstag, ihrem derzeitigen Verhalten nach zu urteilen, war sie jedoch noch ein Teenager. Ich kann förmlich vor mir sehen, wie sie die Augen verdrehte: „Klar, Mom. Ich hab' dich auch lieb." Im dem Moment erschien sie am Ende der Treppe. Ihr Schritt wurde schneller, sie stürmte geradewegs auf mich zu. An der Tür angekommen, beförderte sie diese mit einem gezielten Stoß ins Schloss und kam dann zu mir. Ich nahm sie in meine Arme und drückte sie fest an mich, um das Gefühl, dass mich beschlichen hatte, seit sie mich gestern Nachmittag verlassen hatte, zu verdrängen. _Sie war hier._ Und ich liebte es…nein, ich liebte sie. Eine Weile verharrten wir reglos so, als sie sich dann wieder leicht von mir entfernte, um mich anzusehen, grinste sie: „Hi."

Sie schien meinen geteilten Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken und seufzte.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, Jake, ganz sicher nicht. Sie hat nur ein Problem damit, dass ich jetzt wieder in das Gebiet der Werwölfe marschiere. Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder, immerhin bin ich ja die meiste Zeit bei euch."

Wie immer war Nessie von diesem schrecklich süßen Geruch eingehüllt. Etwas, das sich wohl nie ändern würde. Es war noch nie angenehm, den ganzen Tag dieses Zeug im Rachen zu haben, aber ich ließ dennoch keinen Tag aus, bei ihr zu sein. Dieser Sog hatte nicht abgenommen. ...genauso wenig, wie der Wille. Ich nahm sie bei der Hand und wir schlenderten langsam auf mein Motorrad zu, mit welchem ich hergekommen war: „Ich glaube, sie hat Angst, dich an uns zu verlieren. Vielleicht denkt sie, dass du dich irgendwann nicht mehr an sie erinnern kannst und dich dann in einen riesigen Wolf verwandelst."

Sie lachte kurz auf, dieses leichte, befreite und ganz natürliche Nessie-Lachen. Ich liebte es, wenn sie kicherte, dieses Geräusch war das absolut schönste, das ich jemals gehört habe.

„Allerdings, das könnte natürlich auch ein Grund sein. Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Die großen, bösen Werwölfe…"

Ich knurrte leise und sie begann erneut, zu kichern. Ich stieg auf das inzwischen schon fast vollständig eingerostete Motorrad aus Zeiten, in denen ich und Bella noch menschlich waren, welches schon viel zu lange einwandfrei lief. Irgendwann würde ich mir die Zeit nehmen, es zu restaurieren, insofern das noch möglich war. Vielleicht dann, wenn Renesmee Hauserrest bekam, weil sie sich zu oft mit mir getroffen hatte, aber selbst dann würde ich mich ausschließlich damit beschäftigen, einen Weg zu finden, wie ich trotzdem bei ihr sein konnte. Es würde also nichts passieren, bis es wirklich einmal nicht mehr funktionierte. Sie setzte sich hinter mich und schlang die Arme um meinen Bauch. Ich gab Vollgas und wir fuhren über den vom Regen matschigen Waldweg zurück auf die Straße.


	2. Kapitel 1-2

**1\. Lassen sich Werwölfe eigentlich auch zähmen? – Das war mein erster Gedanke, als ich mich im Sprung meiner Wolfsgestalt hingab. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich stieg auf das inzwischen schon fast vollständig eingerostete Motorrad aus Zeiten, in denen ich und Bella noch menschlich waren, welches schon viel zu lange einwandfrei lief. Irgendwann würde ich mir die Zeit nehmen, es zu restaurieren, insofern das noch möglich war. Vielleicht dann, wenn Renesmee Hausarrest bekam, weil sie sich zu oft mit mir getroffen hatte, aber selbst dann würde ich mich ausschließlich damit beschäftigen, einen Weg zu finden, wie ich trotzdem bei ihr sein konnte. Es würde also nichts passieren, bis es wirklich einmal nicht mehr funktionierte. Sie setzte sich hinter mich und schlang die Arme um meinen Bauch. Ich gab Vollgas und wir fuhren über den vom Regen matschigen Waldweg zurück auf die Straße._

* * *

Nessie hatte den Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt und betrachtete die Landschaft, wie sie an uns vorbei flog. Sie sagte die ganze Fahrt über kein einziges Wort, etwas, das so ganz und gar nicht zu ihr passte. Aber auch ich sagte nichts, stattdessen lauschte ich ihrem steten Herzschlag. Badum-Ba-Badum-Dum-Badum-Ba… Es war der Rhythmus meines Lebens, das, nachdem sich alles ausrichtete. Ihr Herzschlag ließ mich immer wieder vergessen, dass sei mehr als nur ein Mensch war. Dass sie auch zur Hälfte Vampir war.

Als ich die Straße zu mir einbog, rutschte Nessie hinter mir ein Stück näher an mich. Ich fuhr ein paar Meter auf die Wiese, hielt vor dem Haus und wartete, bis Renesmee absprang. Dann stieg ich ab und stellte den Motor aus. Nessie legte die Arme um mich und sofort war ich abgelenkt. Sie küsste mich flüchtig. Ihre großen, milchbraunen Augen sahen mich eindringlich an.

„Ich hab' Lust auf einen Film.", flüsterte sie und brachte mich damit erneut zum lächeln. Langsam beugte ich mich vor und stupste ihr Ohrläppchen an. „Okay.", hauchte ich zurück und nahm ihre Hand, um mit ihr nach drinnen gehen, wo wir uns an Billys prüfenden Blicken vorbei stahlen. Sie setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa und nahm sich einen Film von dem riesigen Stapel auf dem Boden, der dort schon seit dem einen Tag lag, an dem Nessie mir gesagt hatte, dass sie mit mir zusammen sein wollte. Dass sie eine Beziehung führen wollte, die nicht länger freundschaftlich oder geschwisterlich war. Allein der Gedanke daran, machte mich einfach nur glücklich und ich sah mir den Film, den sie herausgesucht hatte, nicht einmal an, sondern legte ihn einfach ein. Dann ließ ich mich neben ihr nieder und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern, während sie sich an mich kuschelte. Ich hatte kein besonders großes Interesse an Filmen, wenn ich ehrlich war. Aber was Nessie Freude bereitete, bereitete auch mir Freude. Den letzten hatte ich mit Bella und ihrem Weichei-Freund angesehen. Wie war doch gleich sein Name gewesen? …Miguel? Für solche unwichtigen Dinge hatte ich allein keine Lust. Immerhin waren Filme keine Wirklichkeit, sondern nur ein simpler Zeitvertreib, bei dem man nicht mal einen Finger krumm machen musste, außer natürlich, die Fernbedienung war zu bedienen. Seit meiner Verwandlung verbrachte ich sowieso die meiste Zeit zusammen mit meinen Brüdern oder mit meiner Arbeit. …oder mit Nessie. Also lauschte ich ihrem Atem und betrachtete dazu das Bild im Fernsehen. Ich verstand nicht einmal, wovon dieser Film überhaupt handelte, aber Nessie hatte sichtlich Spaß. Ein paar Mal lachte sie leise oder sie sah mich an. Dann erwiderte ich ihren Blick und wir betrachteten uns einen Moment lang einfach nur. Ich atmete ihren Geruch ein und fragte mich zum x-ten Mal, nach was genau Nessie eigentlich roch. Vor allem ihr Blut stach hervor, aber da war auch etwas leicht süßliches, das die ganze Mischung überraschend angenehm machte. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag über nur so da sitzen und wäre glücklich.

Es war bereits einige Zeit vergangen, als ich mich zu ihr drehte und bemerkte ich, dass sie schlief. Der Fernseher war aus. Irritiert sah ich auf die Uhr. Es war halb drei, nachts. Ich versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, erinnerte mich aber immer wieder an das letzte Mal, als ich Nessie viel länger bei mir behalten hatte, als abgesprochen. Das war jetzt bestimmt fast drei Jahre her. Damals hatte Bella mir eine ellenlange Standpauke gehalten und sogar verboten, Nessie jemals wieder mit in einen Freizeitpark zu nehmen. Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, musste ich doch feststellen, dass diese ganze Situation eigentlich vollkommen harmlos gewesen war. Ehrlich gesagt fand ich regelrecht lachhaft, wie Bella überreagiert hatte, von Edward ganz zu schweigen. Ich sah das alles jetzt nicht mehr so eng, schließlich war Nessie beinahe erwachsen. Sollten diese Blutsauger sich doch schwarz ärgern! Ich sorgte mich nur darum, dass ich Nessie auch weiterhin sehen konnte, wer weiß, was sie sich diesmal ausdachten. Schnell befreite ich mich von ihrer Umklammerung und schob meine Arme vorsichtig unter ihren Körper. Dann trug ich sie in mein Zimmer und legte sie auf das inzwischen größere und geräumigere Bett, welches ich mir selbst mithilfe meines Jobs in einer kleinen Werkstatt in Forks, in der ich drei Mal pro Woche arbeitete, verdient und gekauft hatte. Sie gehörte Mr. Stephens, dessen Sohn Ryan Mitglied meines Rudels und einer von Seths engsten Vertrauten war. Ich konnte mit ihm allerdings weniger anfangen, er war mir etwas zu aufgedreht. Vorsichtig schob ich mich neben sie auf die Matratze und schloss die Augen. Im Stillen betete ich aber für Bellas Gnade, so dumm das auch klingen sollte, denn ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ich es auch nur einen Tag ohne Nessie aushalten sollte.

Nessie lag seelenruhig schlafend neben mir, ab und zu seufzte sie leise und bewegte sich. Ich richtete mich auf und küsste ihre Stirn, während ich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr schob. Ihre Wimpern fingen an zu flattern und sie öffnete die Augen, um mich verträumt anzusehen.

„Jake?", fragte sie verwirrt. Dann setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie begriffen hatte, was passiert war: „Nein, oder?", stöhnte sie und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Mein Blick fiel zum Fenster und ich stieg vom Bett. Pünktlich wie die Uhr, dachte ich, als ich Edwards Geruch durch das offene Fenster bemerkte.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

Nessie grummelte leise und am liebsten hätte ich mich direkt wieder zu ihr gelegt, aber bevor ich auch nur die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, klingelte es an der Tür. Nessie erstarrte, woran auch mein verschmitztes Lächeln nichts mehr ändern konnte: „Du wärst nicht gerade froh darüber gewesen, mitten in der Nacht geweckt zu werden, glaub mir.", erwiderte ich schnell, dann erhob ich mich, ging zur Tür und öffnete.

„Guten Morgen, Jacob. Ich wollte Renesmee abholen.", sagte Edward ruhig, doch mir kam es vor, als würde es sicher über mich lustig machen. Wahrscheinlich malte er sich in Gedanken schon aus, wie Bella mich diesmal verprügeln würde. Wir beide wussten, dass sie ziemlich schroff sein konnte, wenn es um Nessie ging. Er lächelte, was mich zum schlucken brachte. Meine Kehle war erstaunlich trocken.

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus…"

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", fiel ich ihm fast ins Wort: „Renesmee?"

Ich hörte, wie ihre Schritte hinter mir immer näher kamen. Auch, wenn sie gewusst hatte, wer da stand, tat sie so, als wäre sie gerade von der Klingel aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden. …was völlig sinnlos war, denn er wusste ja sowieso schon alles.

„Hi, Dad. Sorry, aber wir haben gestern wirklich die Zeit vergessen. Hat Mom dich geschickt?"

Ihre zuckersüße Stimme brachte mein Herz dazu, wild zu klopfen. Meine Nessie…

„Keine Sorge, wir dachten uns schon so etwas in der Art. Du hättest dich trotzdem melden können.", antwortete er mit ungewöhnlich wenig Schärfe in der Stimme. Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und inzwischen war Gras über diese Sache gewachsen. Nessie und ich tauschten schnell einen Blick, wir beide konnten ihm nicht wirklich glauben. Auch, wenn wir uns eigentlich nicht wundern dürften, denn Edward war schon immer nachgiebiger gewesen, wenn es um Besuchszeiten und Erziehung ging. Das war beruhigend, denn Bella war eine typische Mutter, ängstlich und bei allem sofort misstrauisch.

„Gut.", sagte sie dann und drückte ihm eine kleine Tasche in die Hand. Sie gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte mir ein fast unhörbares ‚Bis bald.' ins Ohr, bevor sie sich mit Edward auf den Weg machte. Ich stöhnte, schloss die Tür von außen und rannte in den Wald, wo ich mich auszog und meine Hose mit dem Gummiband zusammenknotete.

Dann verwandelte ich mich und nahm das Päckchen ins Maul. Ich grub meine Krallen tief in die Erde und schoss davon.


	3. Kapitel 2-1

**2\. Und das sollte heißen: Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will die Überraschung in deinem Gesicht sehen! – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Sie gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte mir ein fast unhörbares ‚Bis bald.' ins Ohr, bevor sie sich mit Edward auf den Weg machte. Ich stöhnte, schloss die Tür von außen und rannte in den Wald, wo ich mich auszog und meine Hose mit dem Gummiband zusammenknotete. Dann verwandelte ich mich und nahm das Päckchen ins Maul. Ich grub meine Krallen tief in die Erde und schoss davon._

* * *

Nicht viel später kam ich auch schon an meinem Ziel an, bei Emily. Ich verwandelte mich zurück und zog mich an, dann ging ich hinein. Wie zu erwarten, traf ich auf Sam und dessen Rudel. Im Vorbeigehen schlug ich ihm als Begrüßung leicht auf die Schulter. Ohne eine Erwiderung bekommen zu haben, setzte ich mich auf den freien Stuhl neben Paul, der abgelenkt an einem Muffin knabberte, und warf ein paar fragende Blicke in die Runde. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig hier, war ich denn der einzige mit guter Laune? Irritiert sah ich wieder zu Paul, dem Einzigen, der sich überhaupt bewegte. Seine geschundenen Finger wirkten tiefrot neben der dunklen Schokoladenglasur. Ich sah genauer hin, konnte aber nicht feststellen, um welche Verletzung es sich genau handelte. Aber bestimmt war er das gewesen. Diese Anwandlungen hatte er erst seit ein paar Tagen, doch je mehr Zeit verging, umso schlimmer wurden sie. Rachel war für zwei Wochen zu einer Freundin ihres damaligen Studiums gefahren und hatte ihn hier sitzen gelassen. Zwar hatte er gebettelt wie ein kleiner Hund und ihr einen riesigen Haufen Geschenke gemacht, um mitkommen zu dürfen, aber sie hatte sich nicht weich klopfen lassen und schließlich musste er dann doch hier bleiben. Ehrlich gesagt fand ich es mehr als nur grausam, ihm das anzutun, sie wusste ja eigentlich ganz genau, wie sehr er sie vermissen würde. Doch irgendwo konnte ich ihre Entscheidung auch verstehen, was sollte man denn mit jemandem wie Paul – halb nackt, verfressen und immer zum Ausrasten bereit – in einer Stadt mit wer-weiß-wie-vielen Menschen auf den Straßen? Er tat mir wirklich leid, wie er so da saß, ich konnte nachvollziehen, was es für ihn bedeuten musste. Sein Glück, dass sie nur für eine Woche dort bleiben wollte.

Als ich mich wieder von ihm abwandte, entdeckte ich tatsächlich auch Evan, der in der hintersten Ecke saß und ebenfalls mampfte. Von seinem Besuch war ich allerdings ziemlich überrascht, denn normaler Weise hing er immer mit seinen Freunden aus der Schule, denjenigen, die das Wolfs-Gen nicht trugen, irgendwo herum. Bestimmt zog es ihn wegen Paul hierher, denn die zwei standen sich sehr nahe, verhielten sich immer wie kleine Kinder, wenn sie den jeweils anderen sahen. Es musste ihn schmerzen, Paul so niedergeschlagen zu erleben. Evan war einer der Neuen, denn genauso wie ich, hatte auch Sam Neuankömmlinge. Sie alle hatten sich aufgrund der Ankunft der Volturi verwandelt, jeder von ihnen in einem Alter, in dem ich noch auf Bäume geklettert war und Mädchen nervig gefunden hatte. Bis vor einem Jahr waren sie noch zur Schule gegangen, was genau sie jetzt machten, wusste ich nicht.

Irgendwann, als mich diese Ruhe zu langweilen begann, stützte ich meine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und beugte mich leicht zu Sam: „Ich hab gehört, du hast die Kontrollgänge abgeschafft. Gibt's dafür einen besonderen Grund?" Er ließ seine Mundwinkel zucken, sah mich aber noch immer nicht an.

„Es gibt niemanden, der sich unerlaubt hier herumtreiben könnte. Das waren deine Worte, Jacob, also dachte ich, wir festigen den Frieden noch etwas mehr.", ließ er monoton verlauten, was meine Augenbrauen nach unten schnellen ließ.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass sich kein Streit suchender Vampir mehr hier verirrt und wie man sieht, habe ich Recht.", - Sam warf mir kühle Blicke zu, weshalb ich schnell fortfuhr –: „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dir zustimme. Diese Entscheidung hätten wir schon vor einiger Zeit treffen können." Sam nickte, während die anderen aussahen, als hätten sie gar nichts mitbekommen.

„Sag mal, weißt du zufällig, wo sich Embry gerade rum treibt? Er sagte gestern, er hätte heute was vor."

„Er hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch in Seattle, er wird heute sicher nicht mehr wiederkommen."

 _Seattle?_ Embry und ein Job in Seattle? Das klang nach einer wirklich handfesten Gelegenheit, ein Leben außerhalb dieses Wolfs-Daseins zu beginnen. Sobald er zurück war, würde ich ihn sofort danach ausfragen müssen! Ich bedankte mich bei Sam für die Auskunft, schnappte mir einen Muffin und machte mich dann wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich würde Nessie erst morgen wieder sehen können und der heutige Tag hatte definitiv noch viel zu viele Stunden übrig, die ich ohne sie verbringen musste. Jetzt war also die perfekte Zeit um mein Motorrad wieder fit zu machen.

Kaum war ich angekommen, rief mich Billy jedoch ins Haus. Er stand mit seinem Rollstuhl in der engen Küche und streckte mir den Telefonhörer entgegen. Fragend nahm ich ihn entgegen.

„Renesmee.", formte er mit seinen Lippen, auf welchen ein geteiltes Lächeln weilte. Obwohl schon so viele Jahre vergangen waren und Billy bereits ziemlich vergraut war, wusste ich noch immer nicht, wie er dazu stand, dass ich mich auf einen Halbvampir geprägt hatte. Wir hatten nie über dieses Thema gesprochen, sei es weil ich kaum Zeit mit ihm verbrachte oder weil er nicht mit mir darüber reden wollte. Ich wusste schlicht und einfach nicht, was er von Nessie hielt. Aber wollte ich es denn überhaupt wissen? Es war mir egal, was andere dachten. Andererseits hätte ich zu gern einmal wieder offen und ehrlich mit meinem Vater versprochen. Doch er ließ mich allein, bevor ich ihm gestikulierend verständlich machen konnte, dass ich mich mit ihm unterhalten wollte, wenn das Gespräch vorüber war.

„Nessie?", fragte ich in die ungewisse Tiefe der Leitung. Da war ein Grummeln am anderen Ende, vielleicht auch Getuschel, aber ich konnte es nicht genau sagen.

„Hi Jake.", sagte sie und sofort entspannte ich mich, weil ich ihre beruhigende Stimme hörte: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dir für morgen absagen. Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung? Es ist nur für diesen einen Tag und wenn du willst, kann ich Abends noch vorbei kommen…"

„Klar.", unterbrach ich sie, obwohl ich das ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung fand: „Es ist ein Ausflug, stimmt's? In die Berge?" Jagen. Das war es, was sie ausdrücken wollte. Dieser Punkt war der wohl einzige in unserer Beziehung, der noch ungeklärt war. Nessie sprach ganz und gar nicht gern darüber, weil es ihr mir gegenüber unangenehm war, auch wenn ich ihr jedes Mal versicherte, dass mir das nichts ausmachte. Sie war eben zur Hälfte Vampir.

„Ähm…ja. Ich – ich hoffe, dass ich am frühen Abend zurück bin…", fügte sie leise hinzu: „Wie ist es mit um sieben? Geht das bei dir?" Ich stöhnte auf, weil es mit ihr immer wieder dasselbe war. Meine kleine, süße Nessie…

„Für dich hab' ich immer Zeit, das weißt du doch."

Sie lachte schüchtern und mir ging das Herz auf, so schön klang das: „Okay, dann bis morgen Abend. …ich liebe dich." Diese drei kleinen Wörter, die so schnell ausgesprochen waren und dennoch so viel bedeuteten.

„Ich dich doch auch."

Mit einem zufrieden klingenden Seufzer legte sie auf und ich hing das Telefon ein. Dann verließ ich das Haus und machte mich in meiner Werkstatt an mein Motorrad, welches ich zuallererst vor den roten VW schob, um mehr Platz zu haben. Beides weckte verloren geglaubte Erinnerungen in mir, gute und schlechte. Aber nichts, woran ich jetzt denken wollte. Also sah ich es mir näher an. Und hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es nicht mehr so funktionstüchtig war wie es sein sollte, wäre ich jetzt aus allen Wolken gefallen: Abgenutzte Reifen; eine verrostete Kette; fehlender Bremsbelag; ein rissiger Benzinschlauch und natürlich viele Lackschäden. Obwohl ich nicht sicher war, dass ich noch genug Geld und Ersatzteile besaß, um es zu reparieren, fing ich einfach an. Die Kette musste zuerst dran glauben.


	4. Kapitel 2-2

**2\. Und das sollte heißen: Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will die Überraschung in deinem Gesicht sehen! – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Mit einem zufrieden klingenden Seufzer legte sie auf und ich hing das Telefon ein. Dann verließ ich das Haus und machte mich in meiner Werkstatt an mein Motorrad. Obwohl ich nicht sicher war, dass ich noch genug Geld und Ersatzteile besaß, um es zu reparieren, fing ich einfach an. Die Kette musste zuerst dran glauben._

* * *

Es musste schon ziemlich spät am Abend sein, als ich hinter mir ein wohlbekanntes Räuspern wahrnahm. Billy stand am Eingang und sah mich zufrieden an.

„Ich hab uns eine Pizza bestellt, sie ist gerade gekommen. Kommst du mit rein?"

Ich nickte nur und stand auf. Dann half ich ihm, den Rollstuhl über die Wiese zu bugsieren. Wieder musste ich daran denken, dass das alles war, worüber wir seit Jahren gesprochen hatten. Aber seit wann verhielten wir uns so? Was war da zwischen uns? Ich wusste es nicht. Doch als ich ihn drinnen an den Tisch geschoben, meinen Platz eingenommen und angefangen hatte, zu essen, glaubte ich in seinen Augen sehen zu können, dass er das Gleiche dachte. Oder irrte ich mich? Ich stoppte, und erwiderte seinen stechenden Blick neugierig.

„Und, ist bei dir ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und schob sich das erste Stück Pizza in den Mund. Er aß, während er mich weiter beobachtete. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Ähm…ja, klar. Was sollte sein?"

Diese Situation war gerade ziemlich abstrus, wenn man bedachte, dass es eine halbe Ewigkeit her war, als er mich das zum letzten Mal gefragte hatte. Ich konnte nicht umhin, misstrauisch zu sein.

„Nichts.", sagte er schnell und schüttelte unwissend den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder dem Essen widmete. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da stocherte er weiter, diesmal mit mehr Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme: „Also ist alles ruhig?" Das war ja richtig unangenehm! Und diese Blicke…was sollte denn bitteschön passiert sein? Was wusste er, das ich und die anderen nicht wussten? Aber was noch viel wichtiger war, um was ging es hier eigentlich?

„Ja.", murmelte ich kurz angebunden und beobachtete, wie ein Stück Salami langsam vom Pizzateig rutschte: „So ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr, ich schätze, dass es ab jetzt auch dabei bleiben wird. Sam hat übrigens meinen Rat befolgt und die Kontrollgänge abgeschafft. …oder - oder haben wir einen Grund, uns Sorgen zu machen?"

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich denke nicht. Schließlich sind die schweren Zeiten lange vorbei, nicht? - Und ja, davon habe ich gehört."

Billy konnte ziemlich gruselig sein, wenn er nur wollte. So schaffte er es, mir gerade ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl zu machen. Was wollte er nur? Immerhin hatte ich die Idee von ihm, die Streifzüge einzustellen. Ich würde wohl nie schlau aus ihm werden… Langsam schob ich meinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Ich schnappte mir den letzten Bissen Pizza und steckte ihn mir ganz in den Mund. Dann wandte ich mich ab: „Ich geh' dann mal schlafen." Sein Nicken nahm ich nur am Rand wahr, während ich durch den kurzen Flur in mein Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter mir schloss. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und wartete kauend und mit offenen Augen ab, bis das Licht vollkommen erloschen war. Wir hatten seit sieben Jahren keine Probleme mehr mit Vampiren, es war also wirklich kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Manchmal war er schon verrückt… Typisch mein Vater eben.

Ich stand auf einem Felsvorsprung und sah auf das Meer. Alles war so ruhig und friedlich, die Natur wirkte schöner als je zuvor. Die Wellen, die an der Klippe brachen und wild aufschäumten, glitzerten hell und verheißungsvoll. Es war windstill, nicht einmal eine leichte Brise wehte über die sonst stürmische See. Aber dann veränderte sich etwas. Die Atmosphäre war weniger befreit, die Luft knackte beinahe vor unausgesprochener Anspannung. Ich wollte mich umsehen, da spürte ich urplötzlich etwas Hartes, unnachgiebig Festes an meinem Hals. Der Druck wurde stärker und stärker, mir fiel erst ein, dass ich um Hilfe rufen könnte, als es bereits zu spät war. Meine Stimme hatte mich verlassen, alles was meine Kehle verlies, war ein Röcheln. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich gar keine Luft mehr bekam. Mir wurde schwindlig, alles drehte sich und dann wurde vor meinen Augen alles schwarz. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte und zuckte unkontrolliert, meine Versuche, mich zu befreien, gingen einfach unter. Ich merkte nur noch wie meine Beine unter einem ungeheuren Gewicht zusammenbrachen und ich ungebremst zu Boden stürzte. War ich noch bei Bewusstsein? Ich dachte, ich wäre gefallen? Mein Körper hatte nie die Felsen unter mir berührt. Doch was war das? Jemand schob an meinem Rücken. Was sollte das werden? Ich fiel immer weiter, immer tiefer. Da war nichts, das mich hielt. Aber dann, wie von selbst, öffneten sich meine Augen. Hatte ich sie jemals geschlossen? Ich war knapp über der Wasseroberfläche, schwebte regelrecht. Es war, als wäre die Zeit angehalten worden. Ich hob den Kopf und erblickte eine mir unbekannte Gestalt, die sich schützend vor mir aufgebaut hatte. Mein Retter? Ich versuchte, die Person genauer zu erkennen, aber es war, als hätten meine Augen jegliche Schärfe verloren. Ich griff kraftlos nach der Hand, die vor mir schwebte und mich bewachte, berührte sie sogar für einen Augenblick, doch dann entglitt mir der Moment.

Etwas war anders, _mit mir._

Ich bemerkte es, bevor es passierte: Mein Traum zerplatze. Ich glitt aus der warmen, weichen Blase der Einbildung und war wieder im Hier und Jetzt angekommen. Mein Körper reagierte, bevor mein Verstand es begriffen hatte und ich setzte mich im Dunkeln auf. Meine Haut war schweißnass, die Klamotten klebten an mir wie Kaugummi. Ich atmete verwirrend schnell und flach. Ein kurzer Augenblick in der Realität und mir war entglitten, wovon dieser Traum gehandelt hatte. Alles, war ich wusste, war dass ich jetzt sicherlich nicht mehr einschlafen würde können. Es musste schon sehr früher Tag sein und ich sollte mich erst wieder beruhigen. Also stand ich auf und öffnete mein Fenster. Die vergangene Nacht schlug mir entgegen, lau und geheimnisvoll. Mit einer schnellen, leisen Bewegung stieg ich hinaus in die morgendliche Dämmerung. Ein kleiner Spaziergang an der frischen Luft würde mir sicher gut tun.


	5. Kapitel 3-1

**3\. Und ich hatte einmal gedacht, so was wie mich gäbe es nur im Märchen… - TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ein kurzer Augenblick in der Realität und mir war entglitten, wovon dieser Traum gehandelt hatte. Alles, war ich wusste, war dass ich jetzt sicherlich nicht mehr einschlafen würde können. Es musste schon sehr früher Tag sein und ich sollte mich erst wieder beruhigen. Also stand ich auf und öffnete mein Fenster. Mit einer schnellen, leisen Bewegung stieg ich hinaus in die morgendliche Dämmerung. Ein kleiner Spaziergang an der frischen Luft würde mir sicher gut tun._

* * *

Ich sah zum Himmel. Zwischen den dichten, leicht gräulichen Wolken konnte man immer öfter die Sonne erkennen. Trotzdem war es im Wald teilweise noch genau so dunkel, als wäre es mitten in der Nacht. Nicht, dass er dadurch unheimlich wirkte, es war schließlich nicht sonderlich eigenartig, dass das Gebiet um Forks im Dunkeln lag. So lief ich schon seit geraumer Zeit einfach nur die nächstbesten Waldwege entlang und atmete den angenehmen Geruch der Natur ein. Dabei war mir nicht aufgefallen, dass ich mich immer weiter auf Forks zu bewegte, was bedeutete, dass ich schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs sein musste. Die Zeit verging offensichtlich wie im Flug und so bog ich an der nächsten Kreuzung einfach links ab. Dieser kleine Waldabschnitt, der darauf folgte, war dunkler als die anderen. Ich kannte ihn kaum, wenn ich in Wolfsgestalt unterwegs war, nahm ich ja sowieso immer den kürzesten Weg. Aber wenn ich meiner inneren Landkarte Glauben schenken konnte, dann führte er geradewegs Richtung Küste, von wo aus es mehrere Möglichkeiten zurück zu mir nach Hause gab. Die leisen Stimmen der Vögel verloren sich im endlosen Rauschen der Bäume, ebenso wie der sonst allzu gegenwärtige Geruch nach Tannenzapfen und Moos. Irgendetwas war da, das ich nicht kannte. Und das brachte mich in Alarmbereitschaft. Es roch süßlich, bei weitem nicht so extrem wie ein Blutsauger, wohl aber anders als alles, das ich kannte. _Zu anders._ Regelrecht aufdringlich angenehm drängte sich die Luft in meine Lungen und ließ sie anschwellen. Mein Atem wurde schneller. Von der fast unerträglichen Ruhe verunsichert, sah ich mich unauffällig um. Lediglich das dumpfe Geräusch meiner Schuhe, die im steten Rhythmus auf dem weichen Waldboden aufschlugen, und mein eigener Herzschlag drangen an mein Ohr. …doch dann war da noch etwas anderes. Ein leises, dumpfes und merkwürdig schweres Pochen tauchte in der Ferne auf. Ein Herzschlag, wie ich erst später bemerkte, der immer näher kam. Ebenfalls auftauchende Schritte wurden immer schneller und ich begann ungeduldig, mich auf den Weg vor mir zu konzentrieren. Und wie erwartet dauerte es nicht lange, bis jemand in meinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht eine junge Frau. Doch sie wirkte sehr jung auf mich, regelrecht unberührt und unbefleckt von sämtlichem Leid dieser Erde. Kurzes, schwarzes Haar ging nur teilweise bis zu den schlanken Schultern. Sie trug ausschließlich dunkle und sehr lange Klamotten, die ihre restliche Gestalt weitgehend verbargen. Deshalb und weil sie nicht viel kleiner war als ich, erinnerte sie mich sehr an Leah. Erst, als ich ihr in die Augen sah, merkte ich den Unterschied. Auch, wenn es im Dunkel des Waldes nicht leicht zu erkennen war, glaubte ich tatsächlich, ein Zitronengelb darin schimmern zu sehen. Nicht orange wie die der Cullens oder rot wie von Neugeborenen. Nein, es war eine hellgelbe, fast neonartige Färbung, die in meinen Augen völlig untypisch schien. Wie zwei leuchtende Sterne durchbohrten sie die langsam dem Tag weichende Nacht. Sie zogen mich magisch an und ließen mich gar nicht mehr los. Es gelang mir nur schwer, mich von ihnen loszureißen. Ich ließ meinen Blick über ihr Gesicht schweifen und musste erst genauer hinsehen, musste ich erst genauer hinsehen, um es zu verstehen. Sie war von Kratzern, Narben und sogar schwachen Blutergüssen überzogen, fast so, als hätte man sie aufs Übelste misshandelt. Aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass sie keinesfalls so schwach war, wie ihre Jugend es vortäuschte. Das hier hatte mit einem Kampf zu tun, keine Frage. Anscheinend war sie übernatürlich, vielleicht eine Art Vampir, wie ich sie noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Aber das konnte ich mir beinahe nicht vorstellen, schließlich war ich schon eine Weile hier und hatte einiges gesehen, das ganz und gar nicht normal war. Und doch wurde ich wieder überrascht, als der Kragen ihrer Jacke beiseite fiel und mir einen von weißen Halbmonden völlig übersäten Hals offenbarte. Sollten das etwa alles Bisse sein? Ich suchte in meinen Erinnerungen nach etwas Vergleichbarem, etwas, das damit zu tun haben könnte. Und ja, da war etwas, das ich schon einmal gesehen hatte. Was das anging, war Jasper ihr absolutes Ebenbild. Sie stand ihm in dieser Hinsicht in absolut nichts nach, hatte sogar noch mehr Beweise, dass sie viele blutige Kämpfe ausgefochten hatte. Worum kämpfte sie? Sie wirkte nicht sonderlich aggressiv auf mich, aber auch nicht allzu zurückhaltend. Ihr Blick, teils abtrünnig, teils ungewiss, war der eines aufgescheuchten Rehs. Etwas, das ich für sehr menschlich hielt und das mir das Gefühl gab, sie wäre vertrauenswürdig. Aber was war mit den Kratzern und Blutergüssen? Vampiren war es durch ihre steinharte, kalte Haut unmöglich solche zu bekommen. Sollte das bedeuten, ich war hiermit auf etwas völlig Neues gestoßen? Ein neues… _Wesen?_ Unsere Blicke trafen sich – kurz und scheinbar schmerzlos, aber effektiv. Der leblose, starre Ausdruck sollte Respekt einflößen, aber er gab ihr etwas gleichgültiges. Und je länger ich hinsah, desto bewusster wurde mir, dass ihre Augen der Schlüssel zu ihrer Seele waren. So vieles konnte ich darin lesen, so viele Gefühle in allein einer Regung erkennen. Der Gedanke durchschoss mich wie ein Blitz, doch er hallte lange nach. Das konnte kein Vampir sein. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich darauf kam, doch ich wusste, dass es so war. Ich wusste es einfach! Aber bevor ich ergründen konnte, woher dieser Gedanke gekommen war, musste ich wegsehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade in mir vorging, irgendetwas musste mich überfallen haben. Ich konnte nichts mehr denken, nichts mehr fühlen. Als hätte ich die Nadel meines Kompasses verloren und würde nun taub und stumm durch die Gegend wandern, ohne ein Ziel zu haben, ohne zu wissen, was ich überhaupt wollte. Mein Kopf war so voll und gleichzeitig so leer, ich konnte mich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Beinahe vergas ich, was überhaupt passiert war, da erschienen die stechenden, gelben Augen in meiner faden Erinnerung. Ich schaffte es, mich wieder zu beruhigen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber es war zu spät. Sie war nicht mehr da. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um, realisierte, dass der Wald leer war. War ich stehen geblieben? Ich hörte weder einen Herzschlag, noch Schritte, noch Atemzüge. Gar nichts außer der vorherigen Stille. Erneut drehte ich mich um meine eigene Achse, mehrmals, sah in die Richtung, in welche sie verschwunden sein müsste. Dabei hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung wie lange ich hier schon stand, denn inzwischen war es deutlich heller. Und dann, ohne nachzudenken, folgte ich einem Impuls und lief ihr nach. Rannte verzweifelt diesem einen Gefühl nach, das mich urplötzlich überfallen hatte. Ich wusste weder warum, noch wobei es sich bei ebendiesem Gefühl genau handelte. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass ich sie einholen würde, dass ich sie noch einmal sehen konnte! Und wenn ich sie erreicht hatte, würde ich sie bitten, den Zauber aufzuheben, den sie auf mich wirkte. Denn dieser eine Moment, in dem ich in ihre wunderschönen, außergewöhnlichen Augen blicken konnte, hatte etwas entscheidend verändert. Mein Universum, mein gesamter Glauben schienen auf den Kopf gestellt worden und das in so unfassbar kurzer Zeit. Zwar konnte ich nicht genau sagen, ob ich nun anders dachte oder fühlte, aber ich wusste sehr wohl, dass hier irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sei es ihr Erscheinen, ihre ganze Existenz oder meine Aufgewühltheit. Und so lief ich immer weiter, durchforstete den gesamten Waldabschnitt, den ich bei meinem Spaziergang bereits hinter mich gebracht hatte und das sogar mehrmals. Aber da war niemand. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag so weitermachen und würde zu keinem Ergebnis gelangen. Sie war nicht hier, sagte mir mein Verstand, du weißt genau, dass sie nicht hier ist, nicht mehr. Ich wollte ihm nicht glauben. Wieder sah ich mich um, nachdem ich erneut an einer Stelle ankam, die ich schon zu oft passiert hatte. Hier war nichts, aber auch gar nichts, das auf sie hindeutete. Kein Geruch, keine Spur, überhaupt nichts. Als wäre die vom Erdboden verschluckt worden oder war von Anfang an nur meiner reinen Einbildung entsprungen. Schwer atmend hielt ich an und stemmte meine Arme gegen einen Baum. Es konnte nicht sein, es konnte einfach nicht sein! Sie war hier gewesen, sie…sie musste hier gewesen sein. Ich war doch nicht so jemand, der sich Dinge einbildete, die vollkommen absurd waren, oder? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und stieß mich vom Baumstamm ab. Ich würde sie suchen und ich würde sie finden! Diesen Gedanken fest im Kopf behaltend, verwandelte ich mich, um meine Suche fortzusetzen. Nun war ich schneller und hatte größere Chancen, sie doch noch einzuholen. Und als hätte mich jemand erhört, nahm ich eine Fährte auf, die eindeutig ihre sein musste. Ich erkannte den ungewöhnlich angenehmen Geruch sofort, ich würde ihn aus tausenden wiedererkennen! Angespornt durch diesen Erfolg legte ich weiter an Geschwindigkeit zu, was durch eine eindeutige Verstärkung ihres Geruchs belohnt wurde. Ich wähnte mich kurz hinter ihr, sprang in einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung über eine dichte Verästelung von kleineren Sträuchern…und wurde beinahe von einem Pickup überfahren. Erschrocken, dass ich mich bereits an der dicht befahrenen Schnellstraße weiter außerhalb von Forks befand, lief ich zurück in den geschützten Wald und blieb mit wild pochendem Herzen stehen. Was in aller Welt war in mich gefahren, dass ich so blind und taub einem wildfremden Mädchen hinterher stürzte? Was fiel mir ein, mitten in der morgendlichen Rush Hour auf eine vielbefahrene Straße zu laufen? Was, wenn mich außer dem überraschten Fahrer jemand gesehen hatte? Sam würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn schon wieder jemand aufbrach, um den ‚Bären' zu fangen, der die Gegend um Forks unsicher machte. So sehr ich mich auch gezwungen fühlte, diesem Mädchen weiter zu folgen, drehte ich um. Ich musste mich beruhigen und erst einmal über das nachdenken, das ich gesehen hatte.


	6. Kapitel 3-2

**3\. Und ich hatte einmal gedacht, so was wie mich gäbe es nur im Märchen… - TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Und dann, ohne nachzudenken, folgte ich einem Impuls und lief ihr nach. Rannte verzweifelt diesem einen Gefühl nach, das mich urplötzlich überfallen hatte. Ich wähnte mich kurz hinter ihr, sprang in einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung über eine dichte Verästelung von kleineren Sträuchern…und wurde beinahe von einem Pickup überfahren. Erschrocken, dass ich mich bereits an der dicht befahrenen Schnellstraße weiter außerhalb von Forks befand, lief ich zurück in den geschützten Wald und blieb mit wild pochendem Herzen stehen. So sehr ich mich auch gezwungen fühlte, diesem Mädchen weiter zu folgen, drehte ich um. Ich musste mich beruhigen und erst einmal über das nachdenken, das ich gesehen hatte._

* * *

 _Hi Jake._ , sagte da plötzlich jemand und mit einem leisen Reißen tauchte Seth in meinem Kopf auf. Ich antwortete ihm jedoch nicht, zumindest nicht direkt, denn dazu war ich jetzt einfach nicht in der Lage. Und bei all der Aufregung vergas ich vollkommen, dass ich nicht allein war mit meinen Gedanken und begann, gegen meine Vorsätze, nach Hause zu gehen und dort mit mir selbst zu klären, was ich tun würde, über das Geschehene nachzudenken. Wieder und wieder rief ich mir ihr Bild vor Augen, kam aber nie zu einem Vorstoß, konnte einfach keinen Schluss daraus ziehen. Ihre körperlichen Eigenschaften waren mit nichts zu erklären. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus holte ich tief Luft, doch der von mir erhoffte Geruch war nirgends zu finden. Ich schnaubte, weil ich den eigentlich guten Duft von Wald und Wiese auf einmal mehr als nur abstoßend fand.

 _Wow._ , kam es dann von Seth und ich realisierte, dass ich ihm alles erzählt hatte, wenn auch unbewusst. Ein verärgertes Knurren entschlüpfte meiner Kehle und ich wollte mich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen. Wenn Seth es wusste, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis alle darüber genaustens im Bilde waren! Wie blöd war ich eigentlich?

 _Ganz ehrlich, Jake, Sam würde das brennend interessieren._

Natürlich würde es das! Ich brauchte einen Plan, und zwar dringend. Denn ich hatte bestimmt nicht vor, ihm davon zu erzählen. Er würde mit Sicherheit sofort alles daran setzen, diese _‚mögliche Gefahr'_ auszuschalten, um den Stamm zu schützen. Auch, wenn ich zugeben musste, dass es sich dabei in diesem Fall vielleicht sogar um die richtige Entscheidung handelte. Dennoch konnte ich es nicht zulassen, erst musste ich sie ausfindig machen und dann das Geheimnis ihrer Existenz lüften. Erst dann wäre es möglich zu entscheiden, ob sie für uns gefährlich war oder nicht. Ohne weiter zu zögern heulte ich auf. Nicht Sam, aber zumindest mein Rudel sollte Bescheid wissen, denn ich würde Hilfe brauchen, ob ich wollte oder nicht. Und sie ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten, dann tauchten Ryan, Josh, Chris und Scott auf, meine ‚Neuen'. Sie waren zwar schon eine ganze Weile dabei, aber dadurch, dass ihre Verwandlung im Jugendalter und viel zu früh stattgefunden hatte, waren sie fast nie mit dabei. Ich warf einen Blick durch ihre Augen und erkannte, dass sich keiner von ihnen allzu weit weg befand. Je schneller das hier vonstatten ging, umso besser. Doch während ich und Seth abwarteten, fiel mir das Gespräch am gestrigen Abend mit Billy wieder ein. Er hatte gefragt, ob alles ruhig war und ich hatte mir nicht viel dabei gedacht. Aber das konnte doch unmöglich ein Zufall sein, oder? Sollte er also gewusst haben, dass wir Besuch bekamen? Hatte er eine Art Vorahnung? Das war absoluter Schwachsinn, denn Dad, auch wenn er nicht mehr der Jüngste war und es daran liegen könnte, war nie sonderlich hellseherisch gewesen. Misstrauisch und verschlossen, ja. Aber selbst wenn, woher sollte er dieses Mädchen denn kennen? Bestimmt war das nur so eine harmlose Routinefrage gewesen und er wollte einfach mit mir reden, egal worüber, immerhin redeten wir ziemlich selten miteinander. Nicht, weil wir nicht wollten, uns fiel einfach nicht ein, worüber. Währenddessen ich mir die Idee, Billy wüsste Bescheid, aus dem Kopf schlug, trudelten alle so langsam ein. Auch Quil und Embry hatten uns erreicht, Seths Schwester würde nicht weit sein, doch noch konnte ich ihre Gegenwart nicht in meinem Kopf wahrnehmen. Ich lief unruhig und mit Seth an meiner Fußsohle klebend hin und her, während ich meine Erlebnisse in Dauerschleife ablaufen ließ.

 _Sam darf nicht wissen, was ihr gerade gesehen habt. Er wird sie als eine Gefahr für den Stamm und alle anderen Menschen einstufen, bevor er überhaupt weiß, ob sie denn eine ist. Deshalb werden wir versuchen, das ohne ihn zu klären._

Scott, schon immer ein Verfechter des Widerspruchs, ließ sich auf dem Waldboden nieder: _Woher sollen wir wissen, ob sie gefährlich werden könnte oder nicht? Wir wissen nicht einmal, was genau sie ist, warum also willst du es auf die nette Tour versuchen?_

Ich fletschte die Zähne und brachte ihn mit einem tiefen Grollen zum Schweigen.

 _Dann werden wir sie eben kennenlernen!_ , sagte ich mit dem doppelten Klang des Leitwolfs in meiner Stimme: _Auf jeden Fall treffen wir keine voreiligen Entscheidungen, diesen Fehler machen wir nicht noch einmal. Und das hoffe ich auch für Sam. Allerdings wird er es nicht erfahren, weil ihr nichts erzählen werdet! Weder ihm, noch den anderen, ich will kein Risiko eingehen._

Er gab sich freiwillig meinem Willen hin, auch wenn es ganz und gar untypisch für ihn war. Ich nahm meinen wütenden Blick von ihm, als Leah auf der Lichtung ankam. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sie sich verwandelt hatte, aber das war jetzt auch unwichtig.

 _Wir teilen uns in kleine Gruppen auf und laufen abwechselnd Streife. Seth und Leah; Quil und Scott; Embry und Chris. Ich nehme Ryan und Josh mit. Immer in der Reihenfolge. Jede Gruppe ist einen halben Tag dran. Früh bis Mittag; Mittag bis Abends. Seth, Leah? Erst die Grenze, La Push und dann Forks, aber bleibt außerhalb._

Die beiden drehten sich um und liefen los, ich sah ihnen nach, bis sie im Dickicht verschwunden waren. Selbst wenn ich es niemals zugeben würde, so fand ich es doch ziemlich kindisch, mit welchem Eifer ich plötzlich an diese Leitwolfsache heran ging. Denn früher hätte ich nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, die anderen zu zwingen, Dinge für mich zu erledigen und sie meinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Es war seltsam, dass ich gerade jetzt darauf zurückgriff und damit eigentlich mein eigenes Versprechen brach. Quil und Embry schien das aber weniger zu stören, ihr Interesse konzentrierte sich weniger auf meine Taten als auf mich.

 _Sie scheint ihn schwer beeindruckt zu haben._ , dachte Quil mit Blick auf mich, ich versuchte jedoch, ihn zu ignorieren.

 _So schlecht sah sie ja auch nicht aus._ , kommentierte Embry mit einem belustigten Bellen: _Ist dir aufgefallen, dass er noch kein einziges Mal nach Renesmee gefragt hat, seitdem er diesem Mädchen begegnet ist? Quil unterbrach ihn schnell: Jetzt wo du's sagst… Was ist nur aus dem Klammeräffchen Jake geworden?_

Sie lachten kläffend, während ich versuchte, zu übergehen, dass sie gerade im Begriff waren, sich über mich lustig zu machen. Und dann auch noch mit Nessie… Mich als Klammeräffchen zu bezeichnen, war ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung, seit ich und Nessie zusammen kamen. Sie liebten es unwahrscheinlich mich damit aufzuziehen, dass ich es keinen Tag ohne sie aushielt, dabei waren sie selbst nicht besser, zumindest Quil nicht. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Embry noch immer keine Seelenverwandte gefunden, die zu ihm gehörte.

 _Ehrlich gesagt ist es gar nicht so schlecht, mal wieder was zu tun zu haben, es wurde langsam richtig langweilig._ , wechselte Embry daraufhin das Thema. Ich gefiel es nicht zu hören, dass er noch immer allein war. Meine einzige Trumpfkarte, um von mir selbst abzulenken.

Irgendwann waren auch er und Quil verschwunden, um sich zurück an die Arbeit zu machen, die sie für mich kurz niedergelegt hatten. Es war eine Befreiung, als ihre Stimmen aus meinem Kopf verschwanden und ich endlich meine Ruhe hatte. Der Gedanke an Nessie und unsere Verabredung war bald schon verschwunden und allein die Hoffnung, das Mädchen vor Sam zu finden, blieb zurück.

So verbrachte ich diese und die nächsten Nächte draußen im Freien, ohne mich auch nur ein einziges Mal zurückzuverwandeln. Der Wald wurde mein Zuhause und mit ihm meine Suche zur Lebensaufgabe, Billy setzte ich nicht in Kenntnis über mein Verbleiben, denn er hatte ja anscheinend sowieso schon vorher alles gewusst.


	7. Kapitel 4-1

**4\. Ich hatte Verstecken spielen schon immer gehasst, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu heute! – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Wir teilen uns in kleine Gruppen auf und laufen abwechselnd Streife. Jede Gruppe ist einen halben Tag dran. Früh bis Mittag; Mittag bis Abends. Erst die Grenze, La Push und dann Forks, aber bleibt außerhalb._

 _Der Gedanke an Nessie und unsere Verabredung war bald schon verschwunden und allein die Hoffnung, das Mädchen vor Sam zu finden, blieb zurück._

 _So verbrachte ich diese und die nächsten Nächte draußen im Freien, ohne mich auch nur ein einziges Mal zurückzuverwandeln. Der Wald wurde mein Zuhause und mit ihm meine Suche zur Lebensaufgabe, Billy setzte ich nicht in Kenntnis über mein Verbleiben, denn er hatte ja anscheinend sowieso schon vorher alles gewusst._

* * *

Als ich mit Ryan und Josh gerade von einer weiteren erfolglosen Streife zurückkam, standen Seth und Leah schon bereit, um uns abzulösen. Da ich nicht arbeiten musste, entschied ich mich, erst einmal nach Hause zu gehen. Ich freute mich wahnsinnig auf eine Dusche und etwas ordentliches zu Essen, nachdem ich mich die letzten Tage fast ausschließlich auf meine Suche konzentriert hatte. Aber so viel ich auch gab, meine Bemühungen waren nutzlos geblieben. Ich hatte sie nicht gefunden, nicht einmal die geringste Spur von ihr, keinen einzigen Beweis, dass es sie je gegeben hätte. Langsam begann ich wirklich zu zweifeln, ob sie überhaupt existierte und ich in dieser Nacht nicht vielleicht doch geträumt hatte. Vielleicht war es besser, nachzugeben, denn was, wenn sie schon längst über alle Berge war? Wenn sie ein Nomade auf der Durchreise gewesen war und nie wieder zurückkommen würde?

Als ich ankam, wartete Billy bereits auf mich. Er schien verwirrt und vielleicht sogar etwas wütend, aber nicht im geringsten besorgt. Schon wieder musste ich daran denken, dass er vielleicht gewusst hatte, was passieren würde.

„Du scheinst in den letzten Tagen sehr beschäftigt zu sein wie ich sehe.", begrüßte er mich. Der deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus hörbare Vorwurf machte mich nachdenklich, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ich kam einfach nicht darauf, was ich falsch gemacht haben sollte. Als er sich mir absichtlich in den Weg stellte, obwohl ich gerade ins Bad gehen wollte, reagierte ich genervt. Was bitte sollte das jetzt werden? Er beantwortete meine stumme Frage, bevor ich sie aussprechen konnte: „Jacob, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich so schlecht kenne." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte ihn zur Seite schieben, um endlich duschen zu können, doch er hob abwehrend seine Hand und hielt mich in meinem Vorhaben auf.

„Renesmee hat mindestens zwanzig Mal hier angerufen und nach dir gefragt. Ich musste ihr jedes verdammte Mal sagen, dass ich ihr nicht weiterhelfen kann, weil ich selbst nicht einmal wusste, wo du warst, weil du ja nie eine Nachricht zurücklässt. Warum lässt du nichts von dir hören? Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir übel nehme, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast, aber was ist mit Renesmee? Sie macht sich Sorgen, Jake, vor allem weil du eine Verabredung versäumt hast. Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen? Und wie hast du es geschafft, dich von ihr fernzuhalten? Das ist mir ein Rätsel, Jacob, ehrlich."

Sein Blick wurde misstrauisch, als ich erneut die Schultern hob und wieder fallen ließ. Wenn ich ehrlich darüber nachdachte, dann wusste ich es selbst nicht einmal. Jetzt wo er es sagte, fiel mir ein, dass ich ja tatsächlich mit Nessie verabredet gewesen war: „Ich hab' es vergessen. Ich werd' sie gleich anrufen, nachdem ich wieder einigermaßen annehmbar rieche." Er seufzte nur, dann verschwand er in der Küche, wo er noch immer war, als ich aus dem Bad wiederkam. Ohne ihn jedoch zu beachten, machte ich mich mit frischen Sachen auf den Weg zu meiner Werkstatt. Ich versuchte zu ignorieren, dass ich seinen stechenden Blick in meinem Rückgrat spürte. Als ich mich auf den Boden kniete, um die Kette meines Motorrades in Beschlag zu nehmen und sie zu ölen, schweiften meine Gedanken ab. Mir war klar, dass Billy Recht hatte. All die Zeit, die ich draußen und auf der Suche verbrachte hatte, war Nessie unbewusst in den Hintergrund gerutscht. Nicht eine Sekunde hatte ich ihr oder unserem Treffen gewidmet, was mich nun ernsthaft zum Nachdenken brachte. Ich fragte mich genauso wie er, wie das überhaupt möglich war und ich es geschafft hatte, ohne sie auszukommen. Wieder fielen mir Quil und Embry ein, die mich immer als Klammeräffchen bezeichnet hatten, denn genauso war es gewesen. Nessie und ich…das gehörte einfach zusammen, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber warum hatte ich es dann plötzlich nicht mal mehr eilig, Nessie anzurufen und mich zu entschuldigen? Vielleicht erklärte ich ihr einfach, dass ich zurzeit viel zu tun hatte und es mir nicht allzu gut ging. Nein, das war völliger Blödsinn, sie wusste sofort, wenn ich log, außerdem war sie über meine tagtäglichen Beschäftigungen sehr im Bilde. Sie würde mich sofort fragen, was passiert war und wie sollte ich ihr sagen, dass wir drauf und dran waren, einen Eindringling zu schnappen? Sie würde es Edward und Bella erzählen und dann hätte ich auch noch die an mir hängen… Ich konnte den Anruf nur so lange wie möglich vor mir herschieben und damit meine Erklärung herauszögern. Denn ich wollte sie nicht anlügen, ich…ich konnte sie nicht anlügen. Aber ich konnte es ihr auch nicht sagen… Wieso war das alles so verdammt kompliziert? Stöhnend griff ich mir an den Kopf. Ich dachte nicht wirklich gerade darüber nach, was ich machen konnte, um Renesmee nichts erzählen zu müssen oder? Das war so erbärmlich, immerhin sagten wir uns doch sonst auch immer alles?!

Als ich dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich fertig war, stand ich auf und wischte meine klebrigen, schwarzen Finger an einem alten Geschirrtuch ab. Ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren, wenn ich die ganze Zeit über all das nachdachte. Wenn ich dieses Mädchen vor mir sehe…der Zug um ihre Lippen, die neongelben Augen so hell und leuchtend, das Muster aus Narben und Blutergüssen auf ihrer Haut, jeder Sonnenstrahl, der darauf ein wildes Spektakel an Formen verursachte. Wie der Wind die Strähnen ihres pechschwarzen, kurzen Haares zum Fliegen gebracht hatte… Sie hing mir wirklich immer noch im Kopf und zwar mit jedem noch so kleinen Detail. Ich hatte keine einzige Einzelheit ihrer Erscheinung vergessen. Die Zurückhaltung und die Fremde des Mädchens machten mich neugierig. Ich wollte unbedingt ergründen, was so besonders und anders an ihr war, wollte wissen, was sie war und warum. Irgendwie…konnte es sein, dass ich sie mochte? Ich tat so vieles in meiner Macht stehende, um sie zu finden und sie gleichzeitig vor Sam zu schützen. Ich wollte sie hier haben, in Sicherheit und endlich ihr Geheimnis lüften! Ihre Nähe hatte etwas mit mir angestellt, das ich nicht beschreiben und schon gar nicht begreifen konnte. Sie war so gar nicht wie die anderen Mädchen, die ich kannte.

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als das schrille, laute Klingeln des Telefons erklang. Nachdem die letzte Müdigkeit abgeklungen war, rieb ich mir hartnäckig den Schlaf aus den Augen und stand währenddessen auf. Billy war gerade dabei, mich zu rufen, da stand ich bereits im Türrahmen und nahm ihm den Hörer aus der Hand. Er formte mit seinem Mund ein lautloses ‚Renesmee' und erklärte mir dann pantomimisch, dass er sich nun nach draußen zurückziehen würde. Ich nickte ihm zu und drückte den Hörer an mein Ohr: „Black?"

Meine Frage verklang in der Leere der Leitung und ich kam mir merkwürdig vor. Das erste Wort, das man ins Telefon sagte, kam einem immer irgendwie sinnlos vor. Man hatte das Gefühl, dass man in etwas Hohles hineinsprach, etwas Leeres. Etwas, das auf keinen Fall antworten würde.

„Jake!", erklang eine hohe Stimme am anderen Ende und ich hielt mir aus Reflex mein anderes Ohr zu, um nicht völlig taub zu werden: „Jake, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Wo bist du gewesen?"

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, als mir klar wurde, dass ich nun wieder die übliche Fragerei über mich ergehen lassen musste, genau das, was ich erwartet hatte und gleichzeitig auch das, wonach mir jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht der Sinn stand.

„Ich war im Wald.", sagte ich kurz angebunden und hörte sie leise seufzen. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass das hier länger dauerte als ich es aushalten würde.

„Genau das hat mir Billy auch immer gesagt. Aber ich durfte dich ja nicht suchen! Er meinte, du würdest schon wieder auftauchen, aber was, wenn nicht? Niemand konnte mir eine Garantie geben, dass du je wiederkommen würdest."

Sie rasselte diese Sätze so schnell herunter, dass in meinem Kopf alles durcheinander geriet. Irgendwie war mir das hier zu viel, das Gefrage, Nessies Stimme, einfach alles. Ich wusste nicht, warum, weil ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte, jemals so empfunden zu haben. Es war verwirrend, dass ich mich nicht nach ihr gesehnt hatte, aber jetzt wusste ich auch wieder, weshalb. Meine Hand fasste geistesabwesend nach meiner Nasenwurzel und rieb daran: „Ich bin ein Werwolf, Nessie. Ich verbringe nun mal meine meiste Zeit im Wald, das ist, was wir tun. Wie soll ich dir den natürlichsten Trieb von Wölfen erklären?" Der natürlichste Trieb eines jeden Tieres war die Fortpflanzung, das wusste jedes Grundschulkind. Genau der Grund, aus dem ich es sagte, da Nessie niemals zur Schule gegangen war. Edward hatte es nicht gewollt, als unterrichteten sie sie zuhause. Keine besonders gute Notlösung, wenn sie mich fragten, aber meine Meinung war sowieso unwichtig, wenn es um ihre Bildung ging. Ich hatte da nicht mitzureden.

„Jake, du hast mir doch sonst jedes Mal gesagt, wenn du weg gegangen bist? Es ist genau wie mit unserem Treffen, ich denke dann immer sonst was, das weißt du doch! Es ist einfach so gut, zu hören, dass es dir gut geht."

Jetzt war es an mir, zu seufzen. Sie führte sich hier gerade wie meine Mutter auf! Ich konnte nur über mich selbst den Kopf schütteln, als ich realisierte, dass es genau das war, was ich von ihr kannte und liebte. Ihre unglaubliche Fürsorge, ihre verrückte Liebe…

„Tut mir leid, Ness, tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab es einfach nur vergessen, es ist zurzeit einfach etwas stressig.", erwiderte ich etwas sanfter. Stressig? Was bitte erzählte ich da?

„Was ist los? Braucht ihr Hilfe?", fragte sie sofort mit unverhüllter Besorgnis in der Stimme. Jetzt war es wieder zu viel der Fürsorglichkeit!

„Es ist alles in – Ordnung!", machte ich ihr angespannt klar und versuchte dabei inständig, meine plötzliche Wut über sie im Zaum zu halten: „Wir…keine Sorge, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Na ja, ich und Sam sind vielleicht ein wenig aneinander geraten, aber das ist ja jetzt schon alltäglich. Das, ähm, das mit dem Treffen holen wir nach, ja? Ich ruf dich an."

Damit legte ich auf. Verdammt! Beinahe hätte ich ihr wirklich verraten, was mich so aufwühlte! War ich eigentlich völlig geistesgestört? Nicht einmal Billy wusste davon, wieso also sollten alle anderen es erfahren? Tja, und die Lüge mit Sam…er war mir sowieso noch etwas schuldig gewesen.

Schnell verzog ich mich wieder in mein Zimmer und setzte mich auf's Bett, wo ich meinen Rücken langsam rückwärts gegen die Wand sinken ließ und mein Gesicht in meinen Händen vergrub. Ich hatte definitiv überreagiert, nicht nur ich, mein Körper hatte einfach... Was auch immer mich geritten hatte, sie anzulügen und anzufahren, jetzt war es weg. Und es hatte mir hier einen Berg von Gedanken überlassen, die ich zu Ende denken musste. Hätte ich mir das alles nicht ersparen können, indem ich gar nicht erst zurück nach Hause gekommen wäre? Indem ich mich wie damals vor Bellas Hochzeit einfach meinem Wolfs-Ich überlassen hätte? Nein, ich hätte es womöglich nur vor mir hergeschoben und am Ende doch schlimmer gemacht. Dennoch wäre es einfacher gewesen, zumindest vorerst. Aber so war ich nun mal, immer zuerst den schnellsten Weg nehmen und wenn der nicht funktionierte, den Dickkopf mit einem durchgehen lassen. Und weil ich gerade bei Dickköpfen war, kam mir das Mädchen wieder in den Sinn. Sie bohrte sich in meine Gedankengänge hinein, als sollte ich sie nie wieder herausziehen können. …als sollte ich sie niemals wieder vergessen. Etwas, das jetzt schon beinahe unmöglich war, weil ich jedes Mal, wenn ich auch nur irgendetwas tat, das vielleicht nicht einmal mit ihr in einem Zusammenhang stand, an sie denken musste. Dann, wenn die Erinnerungen zurückkamen, wenn mich die Empfindungen dieser einen Nacht einholten und mich in sich einschlossen. Reaktionsartig schloss ich die Augen, um die Gefühle wieder herbeizusehnen. Um vielleicht wieder so fühlen zu können wie in diesem Moment, gedankenlos, warm, geborgen.

Ich wusste nicht mehr wie und warum, aber irgendwann schlief ich erneut ein und sank in mein vorhin unterbrochenes Nickerchen zurück. Die Bilder vor mir fingen an sich zu drehen und vermischten sich in einem riesigen Strudel zu einem reißenden Strom, der mich mit sich nahm und davon schwemmte.


	8. Kapitel 4-2

**4\. Ich hatte Verstecken spielen schon immer gehasst, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu heute! – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Was auch immer mich geritten hatte, Nessie anzulügen und anzufahren, jetzt war es weg. Und es hatte mir hier einen Berg von Gedanken überlassen, die ich zu Ende denken musste. Da kam mir das Mädchen wieder in den Sinn. Sie bohrte sich in meine Gedankengänge hinein, als sollte ich sie nie wieder herausziehen können. …als sollte ich sie niemals wieder vergessen. Ich wusste nicht mehr wie und warum, aber irgendwann schlief ich erneut ein und sank in mein vorhin unterbrochenes Nickerchen zurück._

* * *

Diesmal wurde ich von der Türklingel geweckt. Verschlafen blinzelte ich vor mich hin und wartete darauf, dass dieser störende Ton endlich aufhörte und Billy zur Tür gegangen war. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass der heute noch mit Charlie zum Angeln hatte fahren wollen und stöhnte niedergeschlagen auf. Schwerfällig schleppte ich mich aus meinem Zimmer durch den Flur zur Haustür. Ein letztes Mal rieb ich meine Augen, da noch immer alles etwas verschwommen aussah, dann öffnete ich. …und wäre dabei beinahe nach hinten umgekippt, wenn mich meine Beherrschung nicht wach gerüttelt und mir leise ins Ohr geflüstert hätte, wer da stand. Keine nervende Renesmee, kein ernüchternder Sam, kein störender Vampir, kein gar nichts. Nichts davon, nein. Denn es war das Mädchen. Das eine Mädchen, das ich nun seit Tagen erfolglos suchte und suchen ließ. Das Mädchen, welches mir nicht aus dem Kopf ging und nun schon länger jede Nacht meinen Schlaf stahl. Genau _dieses_ Mädchen. Da, dort stand sie, gerade mal zwei Meter von mir entfernt und mit nur einem Schritt erreichbar. Die Augen ebenso gelb wie in jener Nacht, die Kleidung gewohnt dunkel, die Haare kurz und schwarz und ganz glatt. Und sie lächelte tatsächlich, wenn auch ein wenig unsicher. Ich fragte mich wie mein Gesichtsausdruck wohl jetzt aussehen würde, aber ehrlich gesagt wollte ich es dann doch nicht wissen. Völlig verwirrt und verdutzt musterte ich sie von oben bis unten und versuchte festzustellen, ob ich träumte. Denn ich hatte mit jedem, absolut allem gerechnet, …außer mit ihrem Besuch. Nicht einmal damit, sie jemals wiederfinden zu können oder sie überhaupt wiederzusehen.

„Hallo.", sagte sie deutlich, aber durch ihre geringe Lautstärke nur schwer verständlich. Diese Begrüßung klang aus ihrem Mund so fremd, selbst wenn sie für mich eigentlich ganz gewöhnlich war. Als mein suchender Blick den ihren traf, wich sie schnell aus. Ich versuchte vergeblich, das Gefühl zu ermitteln, welches mich packte. Das Gefühl, das meinem Herz ein neuer Rhythmus gegeben worden war und dass es sich damit wohler fühlte, als jemals zuvor.

„Jacob Black.", versuchte ich, die merkwürdige Stille zu durchbrechen, die sich kurzerhand zwischen uns ausgebreitet hatte. Warum in aller Welt war sie hier? Woher wusste sie, dass ich es war, der nach ihr suchte? Wie hatte sie mich überhaupt gefunden? Diese Fragen hallten durch meinen Kopf, doch sie verloren immer weiter an Wichtigkeit, als ich sie meinen Namen wiederholen hörte: „Jacob also." Sie sah auf den Boden, dann wurde ihr Lächeln sicherer. Sie kam einen halben Schritt auf mich zu und gab mir die Hand: „Jessica Lesotho." Ich nahm ihre Begrüßung entgegen und griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand, um sie leicht zu schütteln. Ihr anfangs lockerer, eher zurückhaltender Griff festigte sich schnell und bald schon fühlte sich meine Hand von der weichen Haut mit den Stahlknochen darunter irgendwie gequetscht an. Es war nicht unbedingt ein unangenehmes Gefühl, aber besonders empfehlenswert war es auch nicht. Aber bei dieser Berührung spürte ich ihr Blut, wie es deutlich und schnell durch ihre Adern gepumpt wurde. Die unregelmäßigen Schübe, die sich am Druck meines Fingers vorbeischlängelten, machten mir Hoffnung und ich fragte mich, ob es genau das war, was sie damit hatte bezwecken wollen. Ob sie mir zeigen wollte, dass sie nicht war, wonach ich suchte, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie wusste, weshalb genau ich das eigentlich tat. Sie sah die Erkenntnis in meinen Augen und ließ mich los, einzig die Erinnerung an die laue Wärme ihrer Haut blieb zurück, die nicht viel kälter gewesen war als meine. Sie war kein Vampir, eine Tatsache, die mich glücklicher denn je machte. Und dann überraschte mich mein Körper erneut – automatisch, ganz ohne mein Zutun, atmete ich tief ein, weil ich es riechen wollte. Das, was ich in dieser einen Nacht gerochen hatte. Das harmonische Zusammenspiel dieses unheimlich süßen und zugleich bitteren Geruchs wie er sich, diesmal nicht mit dem Wald, sondern mit ihrem Blut paarte und vollständig damit zu verschmelzen schien. Niemals hatte ich etwas Vergleichbares gerochen, einer der Gründe, weshalb ich sie trotz meines wölfischen Instinktes niemandem zuordnen konnte.

„Du solltest aufhören, Tag und Nacht nach mir suchen zu lassen, deine Brüder laufen so viel schneller Gefahr, gesehen werden zu können.", setzte sie an. Sie wusste Bescheid, eindeutig. Sie kannte die Legende der Quileute, zumindest war sie sich im Klaren darüber, dass wir in der Lage waren, uns in riesige Wölfe zu verwandeln. Ebenso wusste sie, dass ich derjenige war, der nach ihr suchen lassen hatte. Und sie kannte meine Brüder. Aber so klar mir das auch war, fiel mir nichts ein, das ich darauf erwidern könnte. Es machte mich vollkommen sprachlos, sie hier zu sehen, hier, vor meiner Tür, mit dem offensichtlichen Willen, sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Doch ich wusste, dass ich diesen Moment festhalten musste und ich die Gelegenheit nutzen sollte, sie zu fragen, was ich wissen wollte. Natürlich nur, um mich zu vergewissern, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellte. Sie wirkte nicht aggressiv und machte nicht den Einruck, als wäre sie uns Wölfen abgeneigt, aber man wusste ja nie. Und während ich realisierte, dass sie mich hiermit zutiefst überforderte, fand ich meine Sprache wieder: „Es wäre besser, wenn du hereinkommst. Ich will sichergehen, dass das hier niemand sieht." Sie nickte wortlos und trat ein, als ich es ihr anbot. Es war ein leichtes, sie in mein Haus zu bekommen, bemerkte ich grinsend, als wir uns in der Küche auf den Stühlen niederließen.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, mir ist niemand gefolgt.", beteuerte sie, als ich die Gardinen über das Fenster zog: „Du wolltest offensichtlich mit mir sprechen, also sprich. Mir bleibt nicht viel Zeit." Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit bis wann? Sie verwirrte mich wirklich…oder versuchte sie, mich zu verwirren?

„Ich muss sicher gehen, was du hier willst und weshalb du gekommen bist. Unser Reservat lebt in Frieden, es wäre nicht gerade gut für dich, diesen Frieden jetzt zu stören. Deshalb habe ich es vorgezogen, diese Sache allein zu regeln."

Hm, das klang etwas hart, oder? Ein Glück, es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, zumindest nicht ganz…

„Allein bedeutet also, dass du eine Horde Unerfahrener auf mich hetzt?", erwiderte sie völlig unbeeindruckt von meiner Härte: „Aber gut, wenn es von so großer Bedeutung für dich ist, werde ich ganz von vorn anfangen."

Ohne weiter zu sprechen, zog sie ihre Jacke aus und offenbarte mir ihren rechten Oberarm: mitteldunkle, ägyptisch anmutende Haut und…ein Tattoo. Nicht nur _irgendein_ Tattoo, sondern _genau das_ Tattoo, welches jedes Mitglied eines Quileute-Rudels trug. Sie bedeckte es schnell wieder, doch zu spät, denn es hatte sich bereits in meine Augen eingebrannt. Sie sah mich abwartend an, als würde sie eine Reaktion von mir erwarten. Wie sollte ich darauf bitte reagieren? Sie war eine von uns, ein riesiger Wolf. Nein, war sie nicht, sie hatte gelbe Augen. Doch, natürlich gehörte sie zum Rudel, sie trug das Zeichen! Aber sie…sie konnte kein junger Wolf sein, der sich gerade erst verwandelt hatte. Würde sie mein Rudel sonst als ‚unerfahren' betiteln?

„Ich schätze, das beantwortet die Frage, was die Sicherheit deines Stammes angeht.", sagte sie und als unsere Blicke sich erneut trafen, war mein Kopf auf einmal leer. Vehement versuchte ich, dagegen anzukämpfen, sie neugierig und erstaunt mit riesigen Augen anzustarren und so noch blöder rüber zu kommen. Ich nahm mich zusammen und legte meine Hände verschränkt auf den Tisch vor mir: „Ich kenne dich nicht, als meine Schwester bist du hier dennoch immer willkommen. Aber deine Augen, ich weiß nicht…ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagte, sie würden mir nicht unheimlich sein. Woher kommst du?" Sie lächelte schräg und wurde mir mit dem darauf folgenden Satz sofort sympathisch: „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sind mir diese Augen selbst nicht wirklich geheuer." Ihr Blick schien über meine Arme zu wandern, er glitt darüber ohne irgendwo hängen zu bleiben, und stieg schließlich wieder zu meinem Gesicht empor.

„Ich komme von hier. Meine Mutter gehörte dem Stamm der Quileute an, das ist eine ganze Weile her, ziemlich viele Jahre. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie kennst. Außerdem ist sie bei der Geburt von mir und meiner Zwillingsschwester gestorben."

Einen quälend langen Moment fragte ich mich, ob das hier wirklich diejenige war, auf die ich im Wald gestoßen war, aber dessen war ich mir unumstößlich sicher. Einfach alles an ihr war exakt gleich. …wie bei Zwillingen.

„Unser Vater hingegen – und das wird all deine Fragen beantworten, insbesondere die Farbe meiner Augen - war…", sie stoppte kurz, als wollte sie sicher gehen, dass es in Ordnung für sie war, es mir zu sagen: „…ein Vampir."

Es war lange still, eine Zeit, in der ich mich fragte, was hiervon real sein konnte. Ihr Vater war ein Vampir. Ja, und, das war alles? Das erklärte ihr Auftauchen, ihre Herkunft, ihr Aussehen? Wenn ich mich in die Tatsache hineindachte, dass sie womöglich zur Hälfte Wolf und zur anderen…Vampir war und damit ein weiterer Hybrid, wusste ich nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Mein Weltbild verschob sich und wieder war da die Frage, ob sie wirklich keine Gefahr darstellte. Denn das alles, so ehrlich mir sie und ihre Erklärung auch vorkamen, ergab doch eigentlich gar keinen Sinn? Wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, dann hatte ich wirklich nicht die geringste Vorstellung von dem gehabt, was möglich war. Ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit, in der ich selbst die Mythen von Vampiren und Werwölfen albern gefunden hatte und würde am liebsten laut und schallend loslachen. Oh, wie ahnungslos ich doch gewesen war.

„Na ja, ich schätze, damit ist der Club der übernatürlichen Wesen um einiges größer geworden. Ich…ich bin ehrlich, das klingt wirklich unglaublich in meinen Ohren.", erklärte ich und fand, dass ich noch niemals ein solches Gespräch geführt hatte, so geist- und wortreich, so ausgefüllt und gleichzeitig interessant. Vielleicht hatte ich später ja noch Zeit, nachzudenken aber jetzt konnte ich ihrem ansteckenden Lächeln einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Ich weiß, das ist nichts, was man jeden Tag zu hören bekommt. Jedenfalls wollte ich, dass du weißt, dass wir keine Gefahr für euch bedeuten. Wir sind zurückgekehrt, um wieder einmal nach euch allen zu sehen. Es ist lange her, dass wir uns unter unseren Brüdern und Schwestern bewegt haben."

Sie wirkte schüchtern und gleichzeitig, als hätte sie sich eben erst richtig geöffnet. Eine Schande, dass ich das so schnell wieder zerstören musste: „Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, das wird nicht so einfach werden. Es ist eine Menge passiert, wir sind vorsichtig geworden. Sam und sein Rudel werden euch nicht so einfach akzeptieren, aber keine Sorge, ich werde mit ihm sprechen und mich für euch einsetzen." Worte, mit denen ich ein fast schon ungezogenes Grinsen auf ihre Lippen zauberte. Trotz alledem war ich unsicher, aber konnte ich ihr das zeigen? Sie wirkte mir so vertraut, dass es mir nicht möglich war, infrage zu stellen, was sie mir gerade eben erzählt hatte. Ich glaubte ihr diesen ganzen Unsinn einfach, weil es sich für mich richtig anfühlte, ihr mein Vertrauen zu schenken. Rein gar nichts schien falsch daran zu sein.

„Danke, wirklich, Jacob."

Was war das für eine Art, meinen Namen auszusprechen? Ungewöhnlich, anders, aber es gefiel mir. Als ihr Blick dann zum dritten und letzten Mal für heute mit meinem zusammenstieß, stand sie auf: „Genug der gruseligen Schauergeschichten für heute." Dann ging sie ohne mich zur Tür, warf einen letzten Blick zurück, bevor sie verschwand. …und ich ließ sie ziehen. Das schnelle Klopfen ihres Herzens, welches mir während unseres Gesprächs gar nicht aufgefallen war, zu sehr hatten mich diese Augen abgelenkt, entfernte sich immer weiter, bis es irgendwann ganz aufhörte. Und plötzlich war es so unangenehm ruhig, dass es beinahe in meinem Ohr fiepte. Da war kein anderes Geräusch, keine beruhigende, melodische Stimme…und ich bemerkte, dass ich mich irgendwie anders fühlte. Es schien fast so, als hätte ihr Lachen oder allein schon ihre Anwesenheit eine Art besondere Wirkung. Davon abgesehen, dass ich zwei meiner Schwestern gefunden hatte, spürte ich tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihr.


	9. Kapitel 5-1

**5\. Das war wirklich erbärmlich, da brachte ich nicht mal einen Smalltalk zusammen… - TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Das Mädchen, welches mir nicht aus dem Kopf ging, da, dort stand sie, direkt vor meiner Tür, mit dem offensichtlichen Willen, sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Sie trat ein, als ich es ihr anbot und erklärte mir mit verwunderlicher Offenheit ihre Herkunft und dass sie keine Gefahr für unseren Stamm bedeutete, da sie zwar halb Vampir und halb Werwolf war, aber dennoch von denselben Vorfahren abstammte. Sie wirkte mir so vertraut, dass es mir nicht möglich war, infrage zu stellen, was sie mir gerade eben erzählt hatte. Dann ging sie, warf einen letzten Blick zurück, bevor sie verschwand. Davon abgesehen, dass ich zwei meiner Schwestern gefunden hatte, spürte ich tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihr._

* * *

Ich wurde erst dann aus dem Film, der sich die ganze Zeit über in meinem Kopf abgespielt hatte, herausgerissen, als jemand urplötzlich die Haustür aufriss. Billy erschien, mit Charlie, der seinen Rollstuhl schob, direkt hinter ihm. Ich grüßte Charlie mit einem Kopfnicken und rieb meinen Nacken, während er sich bereits wieder verabschiedete. Das laute Knallen der Tür, als sie zugeschlagen wurde, ließ mich erneut zusammenzucken. Als Billy dann neben mich kam, entstand ein Grinsen auf seinem mit Falten bedeckten Gesicht.

„Jake, hast du deinen Besuch bereits verabschiedet?"

Ich stöhnte, als mein Rücken bei der leichtesten Streckung knackte und fragte mich, wie lange ich so steif dagesessen haben musste: „Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit und musste wieder los, also…" Stopp, warte, was? Woher, zur Hölle, wusste mein Vater von dem Mädchen? Davon, dass sie hier war? Er konnte es gar nicht wissen, weder von meiner Begegnung mit ihr, noch von etwas anderem, das mit ihr in Verbindung stand. Wer hatte es ihm verraten? Embry, Quil, vielleicht wusste es inzwischen auch Sam? Nein, niemals, das traute ich ihnen nicht zu… Und dann traf sie mich mit voller Wucht, die Erkenntnis, dass er es von Anfang an gewusst hatte. Er war es doch gewesen, der darauf angespielt und mich gefragt hatte, ob im Wald alles ruhig wäre! So schnell wie mein Verstand begriff, kam auch die Wut, da war sie, und hüllte mich völlig in sich ein. Ich erhob mich sofort, wobei beinahe der Stuhl umkippte, auf welchem ich gesessen hatte, und stemmte die Hände auf den Tisch.

„Du wusstest davon? Du hast gewusst, dass jemand kommen würde und nicht irgendjemand, du weißt auch, wer sie ist?", fuhr ich ihn aufgebracht an, während die Entrüstung durch meine Glieder fuhr. Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass er mich darüber im Unklaren gelassen hatte.

„Eine Maßnahme, dich selbst zu schützen.", antwortete er ruhig und sah mich ebenso friedlich an. Doch konnte ich diesem Frieden trauen, wenn seine Worte dem völlig widersprachen? Wusste er nicht, dass dieser Blick nicht reichen würde, um mich von meiner Wut abzubringen?

„Du wolltest mich – was? Schützen? _Schützen?_ Wie lange hast du schon davon gewusst, ein paar Tage, Wochen oder sogar Monate? Und du hast es nicht mal in _Erwägung_ gezogen, mir davon zu erzählen?"

Ich war rasend, völlig außer mir, weil er mir so vieles vorenthalten hatte. Nur ein falsches Wort und ich würde…Dinge anstellen, an die ich normalerweise nicht im Traum dachte. Weil ich so nicht war, weil mein Charakter Wut in diesem Ausmaß eigentlich nicht beinhaltete. Wie tief ging der Schmerz, wie verletzt und verraten fühlte ich mich? Ich wusste es nicht, konnte es nicht sagen.

„Was hättest du getan, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass dort draußen jemand wäre? Jemand, der niemandem hier wirklich ähnelt? Ich hätte sagen können, Jake, da ist ein Mädchen, das sich gern mit dir unterhalten würde, ach, und so nebenbei, sie ist ein Hybrid, zur Hälfte Werwolf, zur Hälfte Vampir. Wie wäre das gewesen? Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt ganz genau, dass deine Reaktion völlig anders ausgesehen hätte."

Ich dachte darüber nach, ob er Recht haben könnte. Wäre es möglich gewesen, dass ich diesen klaren, gelben Augen misstraute und ihnen kein Wort glaubte? Dass ich sie gejagt und vertrieben, wenn nicht sogar getötet hätte, wäre ich ihr nicht im Vornherein auf diese Weise begegnet? Selbst wenn Billy ein Lügner sein konnte, ein Dummkopf war er nicht. Er kannte mich viel besser, als gut für ihn war.

„Außerdem hat sie es so gewollt.", flüsterte er und machte mich dadurch erneut sprachlos: „Sie wollte es dir selbst erzählen, indem sie dich kennenlernt. Ich habe ihr klar gemacht, was du davon halten würdest, wenn ich nichts sagen würde. Aber sie war nicht von ihrer Idee abzubringen." Kurz sagte er gar nichts. Es machte mich einfach fertig, dass er so viel mehr wusste. Er hatte mit ihr gesprochen, bevor ich ihr auch nur begegnet war und offensichtlich fiel es mir schwer, damit klar zu kommen, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Das laute Klingeln des Telefons ertönte und beendete damit vorerst unser Gespräch. Billy nahm ab, drehte sich von mir weg und begann, in den Hörer zu sprechen: „Billy Black."

Ich schleppte mich in die Küche und ließ mir etwas Wasser aus der Leitung in ein Glas, bevor ich mich an den Tisch setzte. Billy war mit diesem Anruf vorhin zur Ratsversammlung berufen worden, Sam hatte ihn sofort hingebeten, warum auch immer. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen um das Mädchen, da Billy niemals zulassen würde, dass man sie verstieß, wenn er sie kannte. Außerdem glaubte ich nicht, dass man überhaupt schon von ihr wusste. Seufzend betrachtete ich das Wasser von oben. Mein Spiegelbild war verschwommen und ausgeblichen, trotzdem waren die tiefen Ringe unter meinen Augen deutlich zu erkennen. Ich hatte die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen, eine bisher nie gekannte Angst hatte mich um meinen Schlaf gebracht. Ich konnte nicht genau festlegen, wovor ich solche Angst hatte, aber es fühlte sich schrecklich an. Diese ständige Wachsamkeit und die durchgängige Alarmbereitschaft hatten mich dazu gebracht, die Augen immerzu offen zu halten. Heute Nacht kämpfte ich wieder einmal gegen diesen Zwang an, doch es brachte mir nichts, ich fühlte mich nicht besser, nur noch schläfriger als vorher. Jess, wie ich sie seit ihrem Besuch nannte, wobei ich mir sicher war, dass es sich um ihren Spitznamen handelte, hatte sich nicht blicken lassen. Und ich fragte mich jeden Tag aufs Neue, worauf sie wartete, wenn sie doch zurückkommen wollte. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie es wollte, aber was war mit mir? Hatte ich überhaupt wirklich begriffen, worum es hier ging? Dass sie nicht nur Wolf, sondern auch Vampir war und ihre Reaktion damit völlig unvorhersehbar für jemanden, der sie nicht kannte? Mit einer schnellen, unkontrollierten Bewegung – ich bereute sie bereits, als ich sie begonnen hatte – schob ich das Glas vom Tisch, ließ mein Gesicht auf meine Hände sinken und stützte mich auf meinen Ellenbogen ab. Mit einem lautstarken Klirren zerbrach es in hunderte Teile und die in alle Richtungen springenden Scherben schrien hoch und scheppernd, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Eine hohe Stimme drang in mein Unterbewusstsein und Nessie tauchte vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Ich sah ihr Lächeln, ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen, die vor purer Lebensfreude nur so sprühten. Ich erinnerte mich, ihr versprochen zu haben, zurückzurufen. Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Was hatte mich aufgehalten, einfach zum Telefon zu greifen und ihre Nummer zu wählen? Ich stellte mir vor wie es sein würde, ihre Vorwürfe zu hören. Die ehrliche Sorge und Angst um mich, doch auch das Unverständnis wie ich sie hatte versetzen können. Ich würde ihr vermutlich sagen, dass da nichts wäre, weshalb sie Angst haben müsste und dass alles in Ordnung war. Ihre Familie durfte ebenso wenig erfahren wie Sam, was hier passiert war.

Ich stand auf und griff nach dem Hörer, unwissend, was genau mich dabei leitete. Die Zahlen waren bereits eingetippt bevor ich realisierte, dass sich meine Finger selbstständig gemacht hatten. Doch ich zögerte, konnte mich nicht vollständig überwinden. Nessie würde sofort merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Selbst wenn ich es schaffte, sie zu beruhigen, würde ich scheitern, sei es aufgrund meiner Stimme oder der Art wie ich mit ihr sprach. Ich ließ das Telefon los und fluchte leise, als ich rückwärts in eine Scherbe trat. Benommen hinkte ich zurück zum Tisch, setzte mich wieder hin und beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen wie das Telefon mehrmals gegen die Wand schlug und sich dabei den Rest gab. Als dann auch noch die Leitung riss, landete es polternd auf dem Fußboden. Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als ich mir den Glassplitter aus meinem Fuß zog und daraufhin meine blutigen Hände betrachtete. Kopfschüttelnd kniete ich mich auf den Boden, schob die Einzelteile des Telefons und des Glases mit den Händen auf einen Haufen und trocknete den Boden mit einem Tuch. Warum kam ich mir so merkwürdig verloren hierbei vor? Da war so viel Leere, ich wusste nicht genau, was ich wollte, geschweige denn fühlte.

Nachdem ich den Müll entsorgt hatte, ging ich nach draußen. Der Wind blies mir begrüßend entgegen und das vom vorherigen Herbst daliegende Laub wurde aufgewirbelt. Auf halbem Weg zu meiner Werkstatt blieb ich stehen, zurecht misstrauisch geworden, wie ich kurz darauf erfuhr: „Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt, als ich mir einbildete, du könntest keiner Fliege was zuleide tun. Das Blut an deinen Händen spricht da eine ganz andere Sprache." Selbst wenn ihr Humor etwas merkwürdig war, ein Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, sei es deswegen oder weil sie wiedergekommen war. Ich drehte mich um und tatsächlich, da stand sie. Ein unsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen, als wüsste sie nicht, wie diese Worte bei mir angekommen waren. Das Sonnenlicht in ihren Augen schimmerte verheißungsvoll, brachte mich jedoch nur dazu, noch interessierter hinzusehen.

„Da hast du allerdings falsch gelegen.", antwortete ich, ihre langen, schwarzen Klamotten mit Argwohn betrachtend: „…was nichts hiermit zu tun hat." Ich wischte meine Hände schnell an meiner Hose ab und begegnete einem verschmitzten Mundwinkelzucken, als ich daraufhin den Kopf hob. Ihre Anwesenheit entspannte mich, doch es machte mir auch bewusst, dass sie mir noch ein paar Erklärungen schuldig war. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, ob es klug war, sie direkt darauf anzusprechen, also schwieg ich lieber erst einmal. Es entstand eine kurze Redepause, die mich unruhig machte. Umso erleichterter war ich, als sie es war, die zuerst etwas sagte: „Ist das deiner?" Sie ging auf meinen alten Golf zu und strich mit den Fingern am linken Kotflügel entlang, bevor sie mich wieder ansah. Ihr Blick lag schwer auf mir, ich konnte kaum atmen. Ob das an dem stechenden Gelb lag? Ich nickte und kam etwas näher, blieb jedoch sofort wieder stehen. Sie wandte sich um und besah sich mein Werkzeug, nahm einen Schraubenschlüssel vom Holztisch und drehte ihn in der Hand.

„Selbst zusammengebaut.", sagte ich stolz und sofort war ihr Blick wieder auf mir. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und sie öffnete fragend den Mund.

„Den hier – wo hattest du die Teile her?"

Sie zeigte mit dem Schraubenschlüssel auf den roten Golf und hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Als ich nicht antwortete, nahm sie das als Ja: „Wow." Ich nahm den Autoschlüssel von einem Schrank, welcher mir als Werkzeugkasten diente, schloss auf, und betätigte einen Hebel im Autoinneren. Die Motorhaube öffnete sich und ich hob sie für Jess ganz nach oben. Ihr Name in meinen Gedanken war merkwürdig fremd, ich würde eine Weile brauchen, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Ich kam langsam neben sie, während sie sich bereits über das Innenleben meines Wagens beugte. Sie betrachtete den Motor und legte eine Hand darauf, als wollte sie die Wärme der letzten Fahrt spüren.

„Ein 86er.", flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. Ich kannte ihre Stimme, ich wusste nicht woher, aber so war es. Als hätte ich sie schon einmal in meinem Leben gehört. Ich senkte den Blick und sie schien es zu bemerken.

„Ich schätze, ich schulde dir noch etwas."

Die Erleichterung schoss in mein Blut, ich versuchte so zu tun, als hätte ich das bereits vergessen, doch sie ignorierte es. Sie legte den Schraubenzieher wieder an seinen Platz und lehnte sich rückwärts an den Tisch: „Als allererstes muss ich mich bei dir bedanken, Jacob. Du hast uns noch nicht verraten, das ist sehr entgegenkommend von dir, nichts, das wir hätten erwarten können." Ich schwieg.


	10. Kapitel 5-2

**5\. Das war wirklich erbärmlich, da brachte ich nicht mal einen Smalltalk zusammen… - TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Auf halbem Weg zu meiner Werkstatt blieb ich stehen, zurecht misstrauisch geworden, wie ich kurz darauf erfuhr, denn Jess war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen. Ich kannte ihre Stimme, ich wusste nicht woher, aber so war es. Als hätte ich sie schon einmal in meinem Leben gehört. Offensichtlich interessierte sie sich für Autos, doch das war es nicht, weshalb sie gekommen war, denn sie bedankte sich bei mir, dass ich sie nicht verraten hatte._

* * *

„Jedenfalls…war ich noch nicht fertig mit der Geschichte. Ich weiß, es ranken sich einige Mythen um Vampire, was die Menschen angeht. Es gibt diejenigen, welche in der Sonne verbrennen oder mit Holz gepfählt werden können und einige wenige, die Gaben besitzen.", sie hielt inne, offensichtlich um sich zu vergewissern, ob ich darüber Bescheid wusste, sprach jedoch schnell weiter, als hätte allein mein Anblick es ihr verraten: „Obgleich ich und meine Schwester keine richtigen Vampire sind, so sind wir es dennoch zur Hälfte. Auch wir besitzen Gaben, wobei meine wesentlich komplizierter zu erklären ist. Meine Schwester ist in der Lage, die Fähigkeiten anderer zu unterdrücken, recht simpel und sehr effektiv. Es fühl sich an, als wäre man in einem Leerraum, vor allem für diejenigen, welche die Gaben anderer spüren können. Ich hingegen – du solltest wissen, dass es weniger mit dem zu tun hat, das du jetzt vielleicht denken wirst – kann die Fähigkeiten anderer Vampire für mich selbst nutzen. Es ist nicht, als würde ich sie stehlen, ich borge sie mir aus. Man könnte auch sagen, dass ich sie mir kopiere. Dabei kann ich allerdings nicht das jeweilige Level eines Vampirs, das er mit seiner Gabe erreicht hat, übernehmen. Das muss ich mir selbst antrainieren. Habe ich eine Gabe übernommen, kann ich sie einsetzen, wann immer ich will, wo immer ich bin. So viele wie möglich gleichzeitig und glaub mir, ich habe eine Menge Übung darin."

Sie grinste. Warum in aller Welt grinste sie? Denn wenn eines sicher war, dann dass sie eine mir noch unbekannte Macht mit vielen tausend Facetten besaß. Eine Kriegswaffe, ja, eine Massenvernichtungswaffe. Die Dimension ihrer Kraft war für mich nicht einmal annähernd vorstellbar und sie erzählte es, als hätte sie das schon unendlich viele Male vor irgendwem getan.

Und dann war alles anders. Zwar hatte ich deutlich gehört, was sie gesagt hatte und sollte jetzt eigentlich darüber nachdenken, ob es überhaupt möglich war, etwas so Übermächtiges zu kontrollieren, doch ich wusste nicht mehr, was so schlimm daran war. Als wäre all das völlig normal und meine erste Reaktion viel zu stürmisch. Als ich sie daraufhin ansah und wissen wollte, was meine Meinung geändert hatte, kam mir aber eine ganz andere Frage in den Sinn.

„Wirst du bleiben?", fragte ich und ihr Lächeln verschwand, als hätte man es ausgeknipst. Sie sah zu Boden: „Das wird sich noch entscheiden müssen, vorerst bin ich nur zu Besuch. Aber ich glaube, dass es mich…sehr freuen würde, hier zu bleiben." Was bitte sollte das heißen? Ich konnte mich nicht festlegen, doch irgendetwas daran klang, als wäre nicht sie es, die diese Entscheidung zu treffen hatte.

„Gut, und was hast du hier für einen Schrotthaufen?"

Ihre Stimme war verändert, in welcher Hinsicht konnte ich nicht sagen, doch sie wirkte etwas verloren, als sie weiter zu meinem alten Motorrad ging. Ich schloss die Motorhaube und folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.

Als wäre ich jetzt wieder klar im Kopf, erinnerte ich mich daran, dass nichts hieran normal war. Weder diese Unterhaltung, noch das Mädchen vor mir oder ihre…Gabe. Theoretisch gesehen war nichts davon real. Ich hatte das starke Gefühl, dass sie auf keinen Fall hier sein sollte, doch auch den unverständlichen Willen, sie für eine sehr, _sehr_ lange Zeit weiterhin hier zu behalten. Was zum Teufel war los mit mir? Ich sah sie an, ihren perfekt anmutenden Körper, ihre unglaubliche Ausstrahlung. Doch das war es nicht, was mich zwang, sie immerzu anzusehen. Ich fühlte mich nicht von ihrer Schönheit angezogen, nein, auch wenn ich als Mann wirklich sagen musste, dass sie außergewöhnlich schön war. Irgendetwas war da, das mir ebenfalls bekannt vor kam, aber…ich wusste nicht was. Dieses Mädchen mit seiner Außergewöhnlichkeit brachte mich um den Verstand.

„Jacob?"

Jess sah mich von der Seite an, der Blick fragend, dennoch anziehend. Ich blinzelte und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben: „Ähm…" Sie lachte leise und kurz auf, ein himmlisches Geräusch – das komplette Gegenteil zu ihrer teuflischen Gabe.

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du vielleicht Hilfe brauchen könntest.", wiederholte sie sich offenbar selbst, was ich wieder nur mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Eigentlich war es mir egal. Aber wenn sie das Modell meines Golfs erkannte, musste sie sich schon ein wenig auskennen. Es würde reichen, sich unter meiner Aufsicht mit meiner Schrottkiste zu befassen, ohne dass ich mir Sorgen machen müsste. Das bedeutete allerdings auch, dass wir ab jetzt mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Ob ich das wollte, konnte ich in dem Moment nicht wirklich sagen.

Sie kniete sich auf den Boden und fing an, die Reifen zu begutachten, die ich schon beiseite gelegt hatte. Tonlos setzte ich mich ihr gegenüber, vor das Motorrad, und öffnete den unteren Kasten eines weiteren Schrankes. Als ich gerade feststellte, dass das, was ich suchte, schon vor mir lag, blieb mein Blick wieder an ihr hängen. Am liebsten hätte ich mich sofort selbst für meine belästigenden Blicke bestraft, aber meine Hand ließ sich gerade nicht bewegen, um zum Schlag auszuholen. Als sie den Kopf hob und mich erwischte, verschleierte ich meine Tat: „Woher die Augenfarbe?" Sie wartete einen Augenblick, als wüsste sie, dass es nicht das war, weshalb ich sie angesehen hatte. Doch dann nahm sie meine Frage hin: „Obwohl ich zur Hälfte Vampir bin, trinke ich kein Blut. Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich glaube, dass ich welches trinken könnte, wenn ich es wollte. Das wäre allerdings ein ziemlicher Alptraum für mich… Ich glaube, dass sich das Gelb ausgeprägt hat – weder goldig oder orange wie bei Vampiren, die sich von Tierblut ernähren, noch rot wie bei welchen, die Menschenblut trinken – weil der Vampir in mir in seiner Entwicklung unterbrochen wurde und zwar von meinem Wolfs-Ich. Ich habe mich früh verwandelt wie meine Schwester auch. Ob das allerdings so stimmt, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Ich sah sie ungläubig an, mittlerweile schien dieses Gespräch schon völlig normal für mich: „Wirklich nicht? Kein bisschen, nicht mal einen Tropfen?"

„Bin trocken."

Sie lächelte und steckte mich an. Es war so einfach, mit ihr hier zu sitzen und zu reden.

„Eigentlich ist all das ziemlich plausibel, ich meine, meine Körpertemperatur ist höher als die eines normalen Menschen, aber kälter als eure, die eines richtigen Wolfes. Meine Haut kann man nicht hiermit vergleichen, was die Farbe angeht, der ägyptische Teint lässt sich auch durch eine Verwandlung nicht vertreiben. Aber noch etwas, ich glitzere nicht, und ich bin wirklich froh darüber."

Ich dachte darüber nach wie es wäre, wenn sie glitzern würde, die Vorstellung war irgendwie…amüsant. Ich musste grinsen und sie stieg mit ein, doch ihre Augen blieben reglos, es erreichte sie nicht. Und dann kam mir ein Blitzgedanke und ich dachte darüber nach, ob es unhöflich wäre, sie nach ihrem Alter zu fragen. Eigentlich wusste ich gar nicht, ob ich das überhaupt wissen wollte, nur, dass man diese Frage keiner Frau stellte, wenn man denn etwas von Manieren verstand und hielt.

„Wie…alt bist du eigentlich?"

Sie sah auf, mehr verwundert als wütend.

„Ich…weiß es nicht.", erwiderte sie und es klang unfassbar ehrlich. Ich hakte nach: „Was?" Zu unglaublich klang es, dass sie meinte, nicht zu wissen wie alt sie war.

„Ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung. Weder ich noch meine Schwester kennen das genaue Geburtsjahr, wir können uns nicht mehr daran erinnern, genauso wenig wie an unsere Mutter. – Ich weiß, das hört sich komisch an, aber vielleicht…vielleicht ist es ja auch besser so."

Ich war mich sicher, diese Ungewissheit wäre verstörend für mich, sich selbst nicht zu kennen. Es war eine ziemlich gruselige Vorstellung. Aber sie nahm es locker und das ließ jeden Zweifel bei mir verschwinden.

Und dann nahm ich einen Geruch war, den ich nun wirklich nicht hier erwartet hätte. Rosen und Zucker, kurz: Nessie. Sofort fuhr ich nach oben, Jess tat es mir gleich. Sie konnte es ebenfalls riechen, wohl aber niemandem zuordnen. _Das ist Renesmee, ein Halbvampir._ Ich versuchte, sie diese Gedanken hören zu lassen, sollte sie in meinen Kopf eindringen. Ich hatte in diesem Moment keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was ich davon hielt, dass sie das tun konnte, wann immer sie wollte. Und offensichtlich war es das, was sie auch tat. Die Erkenntnis leuchtete dunkel in ihren Augen und ich machte ihr pantomimisch klar, dass sie sich ruhig verhalten und hinter mir bleiben sollte. Als Nessie um die Ecke bog, schob ich Jess hinter meinen Rücken. Wie weich ihre Haut war, als ich sie berührte, fiel mir dabei weniger stark auf, aber ich bekam es durchaus mit.

Nessie blieb dicht vor mir stehen, den wütenden Blick scharf auf mich gerichtet. Etwas, das ich so gar nicht von ihr kannte. Sie schaffte es immer wieder, mich so anzusehen, dass ich mir selbst Vorwürfe machte, obwohl sie vielleicht gar nicht so wütend war wie sie tat. Dennoch war ich mir sicher, sie noch nie so gesehen zu haben, starr, mit kaltem Blick. Zum ersten Mal konnte ich den Vampir in ihr erkennen, so deutlich wie noch nie.

„Was soll das?", ihre Stimme war weicher als erwartet, es schwang zu viel Sorge darin mit, als dass sie ernsthaft verärgert sein könnte: „Wie kannst du mich tagelang zu Hause sitzen lassen, ohne dich zu melden? Ich hatte…" Sie brach ab, ich sah ihre gläsernen Augen und sofort erschlug mich mein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich war ein Blödmann, offensichtlich hatte ich keine Ahnung wie man eine Frau behandelte.

„Ich hatte verdammt noch mal eine scheiß Angst um dich, Jake."

Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Sie schien kurz mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, näher zu kommen, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen. Anscheinend wollte sie mich noch eine Weile schwitzen lassen, was ich allerdings – und das musste ich offen und ehrlich zugeben – auch mächtig verdient hatte.

„Wieso rufst du nicht einmal mehr zurück?", fragte sie, mich noch immer völlig erschüttert ansehend. Eigentlich hatte ich nichts sagen wollen, es würde sowieso nichts wirklich Durchdachtes sein, doch als ihr Blick hinter mich fiel, setzte sie mich dadurch zunehmend unter Druck. Ich platzte, ohne es zu wollen, ich konnte nicht länger ruhig bleiben: „Das Telefon war kaputt." Wieso in aller Welt musste ich sie jetzt noch anstacheln? Ich war wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall, was auch Nessie so zu sehen schien, sie schnaubte, eine Mischung aus Ärger und Belustigung: „Das ist doch kein Grund, Jake!" Okay, das hier würde eindeutig zu einem Streit werden, wenn ich jetzt nicht sofort handelte. Aber mit Jess im Genick fühlte ich mich merkwürdig festgenagelt. Und Nessie wollte mit Sicherheit keine Zuhörer, vielleicht tat sie nur so, weil wir nicht unter uns waren. Ich würde Jess wegschicken müssen, aber wie reagierte sie dann? Oh, Mann, ich war eindeutig überfordert! Aber da legte sich bereits eine kalte Hand auf meinen Rücken. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, hatte mich aber schnell daran gewöhnt. Wie von selbst drehte sich mein Kopf zu ihr und wir sahen uns an, ihr Blick schien seltsam unberührt. Diese gelben Augen wirkten tot, fast so, als wäre da kein Leben. Und dann sah ich diese Bilder, erleuchtete, unwirkliche Bilder wie ich sie von Nessie kannte. Ein Mädchen, sie, nicht weit von mir entfernt. Die Erkenntnis kam, ohne dass ich sie erwartete. Ich wusste, wir würden uns wiedersehen, nicht wann genau, aber bald. Doch bevor mir Gelegenheit blieb, sie genau das zu fragen, hatte sie mich schon wieder losgelassen und lief in einem weiten Bogen an uns beiden vorbei. Ich folgte ihr kurz mit dem Blick, bis ich an Nessie hängen blieb.

Und dann waren wir allein und sofort war alles ganz anders, wie immer wenn wir zusammen waren. Ich musste mich entschuldigen, mit Worten und Taten, das wusste ich: „Hör zu, Ness, das war…eine einmalige Sache. Ich weiß nicht, ich…ich hätte es auch nicht länger ohne dich ausgehalten. Schätze, ich brauchte einfach ein wenig Zeit für mich."

Dann ging ich auf sie zu und umarmte sie, weil ich das Gefühl, sie an mich zu drücken, zu sehr vermisste, was mir allerdings erst jetzt wirklich aufgefallen war. Langsam legte auch sie ihre Arme um mich und wir versanken einen Moment ineinander. Durch ihre rotbraunen, welligen Haare konnte ich sehen wie Jess am Haus vorbei lief. Sie musste meinen Blick auf sich gespürt haben, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Ich schloss die Augen, um sie nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, denn mir war klar, dass sie der Grund hierfür war. Für meinen Streit mit Nessie, dafür, dass ich völlig verwirrt war. Dennoch musste ich eingestehen, dass es gut war zu wissen, dass sie mich nicht angelogen hatte. Sie hatte diese unfassbare Gabe, das zeigte sie mir gerade. Aber jetzt war es besser, sie nicht mehr um mich zu haben, nur für diesen Augenblick… Ich küsste Nessie auf die Stirn und sie nahm meine Hand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, liefen wir Hand in Hand nebeneinander her. Immer, wenn sie einen Spaziergang machte, wollte sie mit mir reden.


	11. Kapitel 6-1

**6\. Das hatte wirklich nichts mehr mit begreifen zu tun, sondern war eine reine Frage des Willens. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Und dann nahm ich einen Geruch war, den ich nun wirklich nicht hier erwartet hätte. Rosen und Zucker, kurz: Nessie. Sofort fuhr ich nach oben, Jess tat es mir gleich. Nessie blieb dicht vor mir stehen, den wütenden Blick scharf auf mich gerichtet. Ich würde Jess wegschicken müssen, ich wusste, wir würden uns wiedersehen, nicht wann genau, aber bald. Doch bevor mir Gelegenheit blieb, sie genau das zu fragen, hatte sie mich schon wieder losgelassen und lief in einem weiten Bogen an uns beiden vorbei. Ich küsste Nessie auf die Stirn und sie nahm meine Hand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, liefen wir Hand in Hand nebeneinander her. Immer, wenn sie einen Spaziergang machte, wollte sie mit mir reden._

* * *

„Esme hat bald Geburtstag.", sagte Nessie und lächelte: „Sie möchte einige Tage auf ihrer Insel verbringen und mit uns gebürtig feiern." Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an und verschränkte ihre Finger mit meinen, als würde sie damit etwas andeuten wollen.

„Nicht, dass ich glaube, die Feier würde langweilig oder nicht nach meinem Geschmack sein, aber ich wäre die ganze Zeit allein. Ohne dich macht das für mich nicht wirklich Sinn, weißt du. Außerdem würde es dir sicher…genauso gehen."

Es brauchte nicht lange, bis ich die Situation erfasst hatte. Mein Kopf schien klarer als zuvor, ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wieso das so war. Nessie wollte, dass ich sie begleitete, dass ich mit ihr auf unbestimmte Zeit zu einer Insel reiste, die ich nicht einmal kannte und das lediglich mit Vampiren als Begleitung. Wer wusste schon, wer dazu noch alles eingeladen war? Mit Sicherheit diese Blondinen und einige Rotaugen. Das würde für mich alles andere als feierlich werden, was also dachte sie sich dabei? Außerdem hatte ich weder Lust, noch Zeit. In der Werkstatt brauchte ich gar nicht erst nach Urlaub fragen, das wäre ja so, als würde ich direkt meine Kündigung abgeben. Und ja, vielleicht gab es auch noch einen anderen Grund. Vielleicht wollte ich Jess hier auch nicht allein lassen, wo ich doch der Einzige war, den sie kannte und dem sie vertrauen konnte. Wollte ich all das hinter mir lassen?

„Wer ist denn außer mir noch eingeladen?"

Ich versuchte, diese Frage so klingen zu lassen, als wäre sie nur eine Bemerkung nebenbei, nichts, worauf man seine Aufmerksamkeit richten musste.

„Keine Sorge, Jake, das ist keine besonders große Party! Da sind nur wir und du, vielleicht Seth. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch jemanden einladen werden, wer kommt, wird allerdings auch nicht abgewiesen."

Sie sagte das mit solcher Vorsicht, dass ich sofort wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Ich hatte sie so lange nicht gesehen und war dennoch bereits in Gedanken dabei gewesen, ihre Einladung abzulehnen. Aber ich konnte sie nicht noch einmal allein lassen, das war ich ihr schuldig. Außerdem war es doch keine schlechte Idee, diesem Loch für ein paar Tage zu entfliehen? Ich könnte eine Pause von all dem hier nehmen, mal etwas Abstand von meinem Leben bekommen. Nichts daran musste schlecht sein. Bevor ich ihr allerdings antworten konnte, hatte Nessie schon von meinem inneren Konflikt mitbekommen. Sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich gut vorstellen, was das für mich bedeuten musste: „Jake, du hast genug Zeit, dich zu entscheiden, ich brauche jetzt noch keine feste Antwort. Ich wollte es dir nur schon sagen, dass du Bescheid weißt und ich später nicht einfach mit der Tür ins Haus falle, ich weiß, du kannst das nicht leiden… Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mitkommst."

Ich konnte nicht ablehnen, ich konnte einfach nicht. Wie bitte sollte ich es ihr erklären? Sie würde mir die Worte im Mund umdrehen, ich kannte sie gut genug, zu wissen wie stur sie sein konnte.

„Ich denke, das lässt sich machen. Es fällt unter die Überschrift Ausnahme, aber für dich würde ich es tun."

Ich lächelte meine Zweifel einfach weg, vielleicht sollte ich genau das tun. Die Dinge, die mir nicht passten und die ich nicht versprechen konnte, einfach weglächeln. Dieses eine Mal würde ich mich anpassen müssen, um ihr Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen. Glücklich erwiderte sie meine Freude, auch wenn es nur gespielt war und lehnte ihren Kopf zufrieden an meine Schulter. Ich konnte es nicht sehen, war aber sicher, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Sam wird es schaffen, eine Weile ohne dich auszukommen.", flüsterte sie lahm und meine Hand verkrampfte sich schlagartig um die ihre. Ich versuchte, mich zu entspannen, doch es war unmöglich, nur langsam ließ ich locker. Aber zu spät, Nessie hatte es längst mitbekommen und nahm ihren Kopf wieder von mir. Sie sah mich nicht an, sondern ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen, ich wusste jedoch, was jetzt gleich kommen würde. Ich konnte mir denken, dass sie sofort darauf ansprang, trotzdem hoffte ich, dass ich mich irrte, wenn auch nur dieses eine Mal. Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte sie gar nichts und ich saß wie auf heißen Kohlen, doch natürlich blieb es nicht dabei: „Es geht also gar nicht um Sam." Eine von mir erwartete Feststellung, die so trocken war, dass es mich dennoch zum tonlosen Seufzen brachte. Sie sog die Luft ein und stieß sie dann mit einem Mal heftig aus. Ihre Hand ließ meine los, doch sie lief noch immer neben mir her. Ich ging in Gedanken alle Möglichkeiten durch, was ich jetzt sagen könnte, nur für den Fall, dass sie noch nicht ganz auf der richtigen Spur war, was ich allerdings nicht glaubte. So naiv Nessie auch war, so schlau war sie auch. Etwas, das ganz und gar nicht zusammen passte.

„Lass mich raten, es geht um das Mädchen von vorhin?", riet sie und noch während sie es aussprach, wusste ich, dass ich keine guten Karten hatte. Was mit blieb war, die Sache klein zu reden, da sie wie gewöhnlich viel zu viel darin sah.

„Du meinst _meine Schwester_.", berichtigte ich sie und setzte sie gleichzeitig darüber in Kenntnis, dass ihre Vermutungen in diese Richtung falsch waren. Nessie blieb stehen und sah mich irritiert an. Sie begann, den Kopf zu schütteln, erst langsam, dann immer schneller: „Aber Jake, du - du hast sie doch gesehen? Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass sie sich als jemand ausgibt, der sie gar nicht sein kann. Wie kannst du das denn bitte ernst nehmen?" Ihre Stimme war aufgewühlt und ehrlich verwundert, aber auch wütend. Das war nun wirklich nicht, was ich erwartet hatte! Schnell versuchte ich, sie zu beruhigen: „Keine Sorge, ich weiß, was ich tue! Sie hat mir alles erzählt, das ich wissen muss, um zu verstehen." Sie starrte mich misstrauisch an, wollte dazu aber nichts weiter sagen.

„Sie gehört zu uns, ihre Loyalität gilt dem Stamm, es gibt wirklich nicht den geringsten Grund zur Besorgnis."

Nessie richtete ihren Blick in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren und schob sich aufwendig eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, um sie dann ausgiebig hinter ihrem Ohr verschwinden zu lassen.

„Ist es wegen ihr?"

Unsere Augen trafen sich und als ich den Schmerz darin sah, gleichzeitig die unermessliche Sorge, wünschte ich mir, ihr ausgewichen zu sein. Ich stöhnte und beschloss dennoch, sie aufzuklären: „Außer mir weiß noch niemand von ihr. Würde ich jetzt gehen, wäre sie ganz allein, sie kann nicht zu Sam gehen, jeder weiß wie er in einem solchen Fall reagieren würde. Ich will sie nicht einfach damit hier sitzen lassen, kannst du das verstehen?"

Ich sah die Erkenntnis in ihrem Gesicht und atmete innerlich auf, als ich bemerkte, dass ich nichts weiter zu befürchten hatte. Sie nahm meine Hand, küsste jedes Fingergelenk einzeln und drückte sie dann an ihre Wange.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid, Jake, ich…ich dachte – ich weiß nicht, was ich dachte. Wirklich, entschuldige meine Gedanken."

„Es ist okay, ich hätte vermutlich auch nicht anders reagiert. Das konntest du nicht wissen, es ist eine ziemlich verzwickte Situation, ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit über wie ich das klären werde. Das beschäftigt mich ziemlich."

Sie nickte und versuchte, mich mit einem knappen Heben ihres Mundwinkels zu ermuntern. Doch als sie auf mich zukommen wollte, hielt sie plötzlich inne. Sie ließ meine Hand los und nahm ein kleines, silberner Kästchen aus der Hosentasche. Sie klappte es auf und hielt es an ihr Ohr, offenbar mit der Erwartung, etwas daraus zu hören.

„Ja, hallo?", fragte sie und verdrehte dann plötzlich die Augen. Ich erkannte die Stimme, welche sie gehört hatte und konnte meine Belustigung über derartige Kontrolle nicht unterdrücken.

„Dad, du – du brauchst dir wirklich keine - nein. Wir machen einen Spaziergang, es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich."

Es war bei mir also immer noch nicht sicher genug für Nessie? So ein Schwachsinn, ehrlich, wie konnte man denn bitte so ängstlich sein? Selbst wenn es um die eigene Tochter ging, das war nun wirklich nicht mehr normal. Aber auch wenn ich nicht direkt lauschte, bekam ich die Aufregung am anderen Ende mit.

„Ist bei euch alles okay? Du klingst ziemlich aufgewühlt.", Nessie sah mich fragend an: „Ich verstehe nicht, was – ähm, jetzt? Sofort? …klar, das ist überhaupt kein Problem, denke ich." Sie nahm das Handy zögerlich von ihrem Ohr und hielt es mir hin, während ich noch mit dem Gedanken spielte, mir nicht noch einmal Vorwürfe oder Ähnliches anzuhören, sollte es sich darum handeln. Gab es irgendwelche Probleme? Ich konnte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, weshalb er sonst mit mir sprechen wollte. Verwirrt nahm ich ihr das kleine Telefon aus der Hand, hielt es an mein Ohr und lief gleichzeitig einige wenige Schritte von ihr weg. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er wollte, vielleicht eine grobe Vorstellung, aber nichts konkretes. Aber ich wollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Hier bin ich, was ist los?", kam ich sofort zum Thema.

„Jacob."

Edwards Stimme war leise, aber bestimmt. Dennoch glaubte ich, so etwas wie Erleichterung darin hören zu können: „Bring Renesmee so schnell wie nur möglich hier her. Macht keine Umwege, nehmt den direkten Weg, klar? Und geht sofort los."

Bitte was? Was hatte der denn geraucht? Er hörte sich doch tatsächlich so an, als wäre entweder etwas wirklich schlimmes passiert oder wir würden in Lebensgefahr schweben. Beides völlig ausgeschlossen.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Erklärungen, könntest du mir also dieses eine Mal Glauben schenken und Renesmee bitte – _bitte_ – herbringen?"

Hinbringen? Warum, was war überhaupt los? Ich sollte sie in Sicherheit bringen, um… In Sicherheit? Alles in mir begann, Alarm zu schlagen. Das mit der Lebensgefahr war also gar nicht so daneben gegriffen.

„Würdest du jetzt einfach mit der Sprache rausrücken? So wie du dich anhörst, habe ich nicht viel Zeit, also beeil dich lieber.", zischte ich ins Telefon und warf einen schützenden Blick auf Nessie, die verwirrt hersah. Edward schwieg, offensichtlich überlegte er.

„Ich wollte persönlich vorbei kommen, aber wenn wir das so klären können, ist es nur von Vorteil. Alice hatte eine Vision, anders als jede davor. Es war mir nicht möglich, sie ebenfalls zu sehen, da es sich nicht um eine bildliche Vision handelte. Sie war rein körperlich oder seelisch, nichts sichtbares, sondern auf Gefühlsebene.", erklärte er, während sich in meinem Kopf die Erkenntnisse überschlugen: „Schmerz."

„Was?"

Seine Frage durchbrach jegliche vorhergehende Gedankengänge. Ich wusste, was passiert war, auch wenn ich es nicht verstehen konnte: „Schmerz. Keine Bilder, nur ein Gefühl. Sie konnte nichts sehen, aber sehr wohl spüren. Du warst nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sehen, weil es nichts gab. Der einzige, der nachempfinden könnte, was Alice fühlte, wäre – " Ich wusste nicht mehr wie ich auf den Lockenschopf gekommen war, doch er war so plötzlich in meinen Gedanken aufgetaucht, als hätte ihn jemand hinein gepflanzt.

„Jasper.", kam es, von uns beiden aus einem Mund. In meinem Kopf überschlug sich alles, ich verstand nichts von dem, was ich gerade begriffen hatte.

„Bring sie einfach her, klar? Dann sehen wir weiter."

Er legte auf und ich nahm das Telefon von meinem Ohr, um es Nessie zurück zu geben. Ich war eindeutig überfordert, zu überraschend kam diese Nachricht, dass irgendjemand hier war, der nicht hierher gehörte. Ohne mit Nessie darüber zu sprechen, verwandelte ich mich und brachte sie so durch den Wald zurück nach Hause.


	12. Kapitel 6-2

**6\. Das hatte wirklich nichts mehr mit begreifen zu tun, sondern war eine reine Frage des Willens. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Esme hatte bald Geburtstag und würde diesen auf ihrer Insel feiern, wie Nessie sagte, war ich herzlich eingeladen. Ich konnte nicht ablehnen, ich konnte einfach nicht. Wie bitte sollte ich es ihr erklären? Sie würde mir die Worte im Mund umdrehen, ich kannte sie gut genug, zu wissen wie stur sie sein konnte. Doch sie hielt inne, nahm ein kleines silbernes Kästchen aus der Hosentasche, klappte es auf und hielt es an ihr Ohr. Erward sorgte sich um sie – immer noch? Nein, denn er wollte mit mir sprechen. Verwirrt nahm ich ihr das kleine Telefon aus der Hand, hielt es an mein Ohr und lief gleichzeitig einige wenige Schritte von ihr weg. Ich sollte Nessie nach Hause bringen, etwas war passiert, ein Angriff, und Alice musste dabei zu Schaden gekommen sein. Ich war eindeutig überfordert, zu überraschend kam diese Nachricht, dass irgendjemand hier war, der nicht hierher gehörte. Ohne mit Nessie darüber zu sprechen, verwandelte ich mich und brachte sie so durch den Wald zurück nach Hause._

* * *

Als wir ankamen, wartete man bereits auf uns, offensichtlich waren alle in Alarmbereitschaft. Ich hatte kaum Zeit mich von Nessie zu verabschieden, da schickte man sie schon nach drinnen. Ich fragte nach Alice, aber Edward wies mich an, ebenfalls nach meiner Familie zu sehen und sicher zu stellen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Und da ich keinen Sinn darin sah, hier weiter mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand zu stoßen, machte ich Kehrt, beschloss aber, mich auf dem Weg nach Hause noch im Wald umzusehen. Ich durchlief das gesamte Gelände im näheren Umkreis der Cullens, stieß aber auf gar nichts. Entweder hatte sich der Angreifer verflüchtigt oder er war mir durch die Lappen gegangen. Trotzdem entschied ich, nun nach Hause zu gehen und nach Billy zu sehen. Ich war gerade dabei, den richtigen Weg einzuschlagen, als ich im Halbdunkel etwas bemerkte. Ich roch etwas und nicht nur irgendetwas, ich kannte diesen Geruch. Neugierig sah ich mich um, drehte mich einmal um die eigene Achse und erlitt beinahe einen Herzschlag, als ich dabei auf Jess stieß. Ich taumelte rückwärts, fasste mich jedoch schnell wieder und merkte, dass sie ebenso erschrocken war.

 _Was zur Hölle tust du hier?_ , fluchte ich in Gedanken und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass ich gerade wegen ihr so zusammengefahren war.

„Jake?", stieß sie aus, als hätte sie sich verschluckt: „Ich – ähm…"

 _Hey, Jake._ , erklang im selben Moment Embrys Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein, all das, was ich offensichtlich völlig verdrängt und vergessen hatte. Mein Rudel war noch immer auf der Suche nach ihr, alle liefen sie abwechselnd Kontrollgänge um sie zu finden – meinetwegen. Ich konnte von Glück reden, dass ich sie gerade gefunden hatte und niemand anderes!

„Sie wissen noch nichts davon?", fragte sie und jetzt war ich eindeutig überlastet. Das stimmte allerdings! Und ich dachte hier gerade so darüber nach und Embry konnte all das ohne Probleme mithören! Wie blöd war ich eigentlich?

 _Du bist schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vorbei gekommen, was treibst du denn die ganze Zeit, Mann? Wir laufen uns hier die Pfoten wund und du lässt nichts von dir hören!_

Moment – er hatte es nicht mitbekommen? Was bitte lief hier gerade ab? Meine Blicken trafen Jess' und ich brauchte nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, dass sie damit zu tun hatte. Denn es war nicht möglich, einfach mal ‚wegzuhören'. Aber wie machte sie das? Was für monstermäßige Gaben existierten eigentlich, die sie benutzen konnte? Ich hatte noch keine Erfahrungen damit gemacht, da sie ihre Gabe bisher nicht vor mir eingesetzt hatte. Und obwohl sie es offensichtlich jetzt tat, kam mir nichts daran merkwürdig oder gar falsch vor. Sie half mir gerade und ich war ihr wirklich dankbar dafür. Dennoch wies ich sie an, damit aufzuhören und sie erklärte, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn sie voraus ginge. Ich nahm dieses Angebot dankend an, doch nun war ich auf mich allein gestellt, was meine Gedanken anbelangte.

 _Embry, könntest du den anderen ausrichten, dass sich das erledigt hat? Ihr sollt alle eine Pause einlegen und es für ein paar Tage ruhen lassen. Wenn wir bis jetzt nichts gefunden haben, wird es auch nicht demnächst dazu kommen._

Ich versuchte, sehr ernst und ehrlich zu klingen, obwohl ich diese Angelegenheit ja eigentlich völlig vergessen hatte.

 _Soll das heißen, du gibst auf?_

 _Das soll heißen, dass ich will, dass ihr euch ausruht. Ihr habt genug getan, ab jetzt übernehme ich wieder allein._

Ich begann, mich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg zu machen und trabte langsam in Richtung La Push an.

 _Du glaubst nicht, dass sie zurückkommt, oder?_

 _Nein, Embry, das glaube ich nicht. Wenn es ein Nomade war, dann kehrt sie nicht zurück, das wäre völlig untypisch. Aber so bekommen wir wenigstens keine Probleme mit Sam. Es ist gut, wenn ich mit ihm im Reinen bleiben kann._

Gereizt aus einem mir völlig unbekannten Grund stieß ich meine Pfoten tief in die Erde und übersprang einen Baumstamm, der mir den Weg versperrte. Ich hatte mein Tempo unbewusst gesteigert und würde in kürzester Zeit das Haus erreichen.

 _Man sieht sich, Kumpel._ , verabschiedete ich mich und wartete nicht einmal ab, was er erwiderte, bevor ich mich zurückverwandelte. Und während ich vom Wald aus auf das Haus zulief, wusste ich, was mich so störte. Jess hatte ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, indem sie dort draußen herumgelaufen war und hielt es offensichtlich nicht einmal für nötig, mir Bescheid zu geben! Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Ich gab alles, sie zu verstecken und zu schützen, und was tat sie? Ich riss die Haustür auf und knallte sie mit der gleichen Wut zu, sodass der ohrenbetäubende Knall alle Wände erschütterte. Mir war nicht klar, wieso ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte und das alles plötzlich so schlimm war, trotzdem stoppte ich nicht in meinem Vorhaben. Sie wandte sich urplötzlich um, nachdem ich herein gekommen war, der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht undefinierbar. Sie spürte meine Wut, ich wusste, dass es so war.

„Was sollte das, was hast du dort draußen gemacht? Ich versuche, dich vor ihnen zu verstecken, bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe, es zu erklären und du bietest dich auf einem Silbertablett an?", fuhr ich sie an und bemerkte wie schwer ich atmete. Ich konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, was sie sich dabei dachte, doch während ich sie so ansah wie sie dort stand, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Alles das passte plötzlich zusammen und erklärte sich beinahe von selbst. Der Anruf, Alice neue Vision und ihre Schmerzen, Jess' Auftauchen im Wald, all das war nur aufgrund der einen Person passiert, die hier vor mir stand und mich anblickte, als wäre sie ein scheues Reh. Deshalb war ich auf sie gestoßen, ohne mit ihr gerechnet zu haben.

„Was glaubst du, was du da tust? Niemand, _absolut niemand_ weiß von dir, was denkst du dir dabei, einfach – "

„Es tut mir leid!", platzte sie heraus und brachte mich zum Schweigen: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, ich bin spazieren gewesen und dann war da ihre Fährte und…" Es war eindeutig ein Fehler gewesen, sie weg zu schicken, als Nessie gekommen war. Es war ein Fehler, sie hier herumlaufen zu lassen, ohne zu wissen, wo genau sie sich aufhielt.

„Ich konnte nicht anders, ich habe so viel von ihnen gehört und indem ich ihnen so nahe gekommen bin, konnte ich – "

Ich hielt sie auf, indem ich abwehrend meine Hand hob. Und wieder war da ein Geistesblitz, wieder wurde mir etwas klar. Das alles war so einleuchtend, dass ich mich fragte, wie ich nicht gleich ganz von selbst darauf hatte kommen können.

„Du hast ihre Gaben übernommen? Du bist dort draußen herumgelaufen, um sie aufzuspüren und zu erlernen? Es geht dir wirklich nur darum, noch mehr Macht zu bekommen?", fragte ich und verstand dabei gar nicht, was es bedeuten würde, wenn sie das jetzt bejahte. Doch sie sah mich nur an mit diesen großen, gelben Augen, mit diesem beinahe ängstlich anmutenden Blick. Überlegte sie gerade, was sie sagen konnte?

„Nicht direkt.", flüsterte sie und ich wurde beinahe wahnsinnig, weil sie nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte. Musste man ihr denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?

„Was soll das heißen, nicht direkt? Indirekt, oder was?"

Ich war eindeutig zu aufbrausend, um ihr eine ehrliche Antwort zu entlocken.

„Ich…ich wollte etwas wissen und deshalb habe ich – könntest du aufhören, mich so anzustarren? Jacob, ich war dort, um etwas über die Zukunft zu erfahren, ich wollte wissen, was passieren wird, ob ich hier bleiben kann oder nicht und deshalb – ich besaß ihre Gaben schon, weil ich sie alle bereits getroffen habe. Also, nicht wirklich getroffen, ich sah sie, aber sie bemerkten es nicht. Es war reiner Zufall, also nutzte ich meine Chance, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Ich gebe zu, es war eine dumme Idee, das zu machen, und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich Alice dafür benutzt habe, aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, woran ich bin.", erklärte sie und machte mich damit vollkommen sprachlos. Das erklärte einiges, doch es warf auch neue Fragen auf. Sie war wirklich die Ursache für das, was mit Alice passiert war. Ob Edward mehr wusste? Ob er doch etwas mitbekommen, Jess vielleicht sogar gehört hatte? War sie vorsichtig genug gewesen?

„Was hast du mit Alice gemacht?", fragte ich, nachdem ich mich neu geordnet hatte. Ich war jetzt wesentlich ruhiger, zumindest versuchte ich, mich nach außen so zu geben. Sie seufzte: „Ich habe nichts mit ihr _gemacht_ , ich musste ihre Fähigkeit, die Zukunft in Visionen zu sehen, nutzen. Ich habe sie über eine andere Gabe mit der von Jasper kombiniert, da Alice selbst nie in der Lage wäre, meine Zukunft zu sehen, weil ich nie ganz Vampir war. Aber sie kann ihre eigene und die ihrer Familie sehen, doch da diese Zukunft nur für mich bestimmt war, musste ich die Kombination nutzen und es nicht über ihre gedanklichen Visionen passieren lassen, Edward hätte es sonst sehen können. Außerdem musste ich nebenbei Bellas Schutzschild anwenden, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, diese Aktion war – "

„Verdammt gefährlich und ziemlich wahnsinnig.", bemerkte ich trocken und war mir dabei bewusst, dass ich nichts von dem, was sie gerade sagte, verstanden hatte. Ich verstand weder den Grund, noch den Zusammenhang dessen. Und noch weniger konnte ich zuordnen, was es bedeutete, was sie da getan hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mich längst entschieden zu haben, ohne zu wissen, wofür eigentlich

„Die Sache ist ziemlich kompliziert, nicht?", fragte sie und ich hob unmissverständlich die Schultern: „Entschuldige, ich werde mich zurückhalten, das nicht wieder zu tun." Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich bemerkte diese ungewöhnlich matte Farbe ihrer Augen.

„Was sagt die Zukunft?"

Sie wich mir aus, als diese Frage meine Lippen verließ, es stand fest, dass es nichts gutes war: „Ich sollte gehen." Ihre Stimmung hatte sich verändert, sie war nun weniger zugänglich und umso mehr abwehrend. Ich fühlte mich unbehaglich, hätte ich auf einem Sofa gesessen, wäre ich nun aufgesprungen.

„Geh nicht."

Ich verstand nicht, worauf genau diese plötzliche Bemerkung von ihr bezogen war, ob es sich dabei um die Vision oder unsere jetzige Situation handelte. Wieder sahen wir uns an, dann, mit einem Mal, wollte sie an mir vorbei, doch ich ergriff sie in einer reflexartigen Bewegung.

„Was soll das?", sie fuhr herum, hob ihren Arm in die Höhe, den meine Hand fest umklammert hielt, als wollte sie ihn mir vor Augen führen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte oder woher ich schließlich das nahm, was ich darauf sagte: „Ich kann nicht verantworten, wenn das noch einmal passiert. Wenn sie dich erwischen, bringen sie dich um, egal ob es meine Brüder sind oder diese Vampire." Ich wollte sie schützen, doch so würde ich ihr das niemals sagen. Ich kannte sie nicht und trotzdem fühlte ich mich für sie verantwortlich, ich konnte das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, dass mich bei dem Gedanken beschlich, sie könnte Sam über den Weg laufen. Das durfte schlicht und einfach nicht passieren.

„Ich kann nicht – "

Die Haustür sprang auf und Billy schob sich in seinem Rollstuhl herein, er beachtete uns nicht. So wie er sich verhielt wäre es gut denkbar, dass er uns gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, während er in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden war. Ich würde dann noch einmal nach ihm sehen, doch es hatte mir gerade ganz und gar nicht geholfen, dass er hier hereingeplatzt war. Jess wirkte nur noch apathischer, sie sah mich an, als hätte ich ihr ins Gesicht gespuckt.

„Du kannst auf dem Sofa schlafen.", erklärte ich und ließ selbst dann keinen Widerspruch zu, als sie mir drohte, nachts heimlich zu verschwinden und dass es sowieso keinen Zweck hatte, sie hier festhalten zu wollen. Nachdem ich ihr die Couch ausgeklappt hatte, sah ich kurz nach, ob Billy nicht doch wieder vergessen hatte, das Licht auszuschalten, aber es war nicht so. Als ich die Tür öffnete, schlief er anscheinend schon, weshalb ich mein Gespräch mit ihm auf später verschob. Ob irgendetwas mit Charlie vorgefallen war, dass er nichts gesagt hatte? Vielleicht war es auch wieder nur eine von seinen Anwandlungen gewesen, die hatte er in letzter Zeit öfter… Ich ging ebenfalls ins Bett, natürlich nicht ohne noch einmal kontrolliert zu haben, dass Jess auch wirklich noch auf dem Sofa lag. Und mit dem Wissen, dass sie sicher war, schlief ich schnell ein.


	13. Kapitel 7-1

**7\. Und weil das alles ja noch nicht reichte, kamen wir dann doch wieder ganz schnell zum Thema zurück. – TEIL 1**

* * *

 _Was zuvor geschah…_

Ich sollte Nessie nach Hause bringen, etwas war passiert, ein Angriff, und Alice musste dabei zu Schaden gekommen sein. Als wir ankamen, wartete man bereits auf uns, offensichtlich waren alle in Alarmbereitschaft. Ich hatte kaum Zeit mich von Nessie zu verabschieden, da schickte man sie schon nach drinnen. Ich fragte nach Alice, aber Edward wies mich an, ebenfalls nach meiner Familie zu sehen und sicher zu stellen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch im Halbdunkel stieß ich urplötzlich auf Jess. Da ich den Gedanke nicht loswurde, dass sie etwas mit all dem zu tun hatte, stellte ich sie zur Rede – schließlich hatte sie sich selbst in unheimliche Gefahr gebracht, weil niemand etwas von ihr wusste. Sie gestand, Alice' Gabe benutzt zu haben, um etwas über ihre eigene Zukunft zu erfahren, verriet jedoch nicht, was sie dadurch in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Um sie zu schützen entschied ich dennoch, sie für die Nacht bei mir zu Hause zu behalten.

* * *

Sie verwirrte mich, alles an ihr war verwirrend, brachte mich aus dem Konzept und dem Gleichgewicht. Ich handelte völlig widersprüchlich, konnte selbst nicht mehr nachvollziehen, warum überhaupt. Und schon wieder machte es mich verrückt, nicht sicher zu wissen, ob sie noch hier war. Was, wenn sie sich wirklich verdrückt hatte? Ich konnte nicht umhin, nachzusehen. Aber als ich die Decke anhob und aus dem Bett kroch, fiel mein Blick auf den flackernden Lichtschein, der unter der Tür aufleuchtete. Jess war mein erster Gedanke, Billy mein zweiter. Es war schwer, die Augen offen zu halten, als ich mich erhob und zur Tür schlich, um diese leise zu öffnen. Offenbar hatte ich weniger geschlafen, sondern die ganze Zeit über wach gelegen. Ich sah durch den kleinen offenen Spalt nach draußen, konnte aber nicht mehr sehen als vorher. Ich öffnete, machte einen Schritt und erblickte Jess im Kerzenlicht auf dem Sofa sitzend. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und ihren Kopf darauf gebettet und starrte aus dem Fenster. Erst, als ich näher kam, bemerkte ich, dass es offen stand und schauderte prompt beim ersten mir entgegen schlagenden Luftzug, dessen eisige Kälte mich völlig einhüllte. Da ich nicht mehr als eine schlabberige Hose trug, fühlte es sich umso kühler an, auch wenn ich natürlich nicht fror.

„Alles okay?", fragte ich leise und deutete an, dass ich mich neben sie setzen wollte. Abrupt rutschte sie beiseite und ich ließ mich nieder, sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend.

„Ich kann nur nicht schlafen.", erwiderte sie und sah mich an, die Schatten ihrer Augen schienen vom Kerzenschein langgezogen.

„Ist das Sofa zu hart?" Ich grinste, ihre leere Miene brachte mich dazu, zu scherzen, weil ich sie aufmuntern wollte, aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie nicht wie erwartet reagierte. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin, als würde ihr ein Besenstiel im Rückrat stecken und wandte sich dann wieder dem Fenster zu.

„Das wegen gestern tut mir wirklich leid, ich stand neben mir, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, auch wenn ich nicht garantieren kann, dass das nicht noch mal passiert."

Sie klang so ernst, aber auch ehrlich, dass ich ihr gar nicht mehr wütend sein konnte. Vielleicht war ich das auch nie gewesen, schließlich ging es hier nicht um Wut, sondern Sorge.

„Ich werd' drüber hinweg kommen. Und offensichtlich hat es niemand mitbekommen, also hatten wir Glück.", versicherte ich ihr, dass es nicht länger von Bedeutung war und ich bereits darüber hinweg gesehen hatte. Doch anstatt mir zu zeigen, dass sie verstand, dass ich ihr das nicht nachtragen würde, schwieg sie. Es wurmte mich, dass sie dem offenen Fenster mehr Beachtung schenkte als mir und deshalb begann ich nach einem Thema zu suchen, um sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Während ich sie so ansah, fiel mir auf, dass sie nicht im geringsten müde wirkte und kein einziges Mal von einem Gähnen oder auch nur dem leisen Flattern ihrer Augenlider überfallen wurde. Wenn ich ehrlich war, kam mir das mehr als nur komisch vor und ich begann mich zu fragen, wo sie wohl normalerweise schlief. Ich hielt mich schwerfällig davon ab, zu gähnen, doch es gelang mir nicht wirklich.

„Hab' ich dich geweckt? Entschuldige bitte, das war nicht meine Absicht."

Wie hatte sie das überhaupt mitbekommen? Ich fühlte mich in diesem Moment so verdammt menschlich neben ihr. Bevor ich jedoch widersprechen konnte, blies sie die Kerze aus und überlies dem in dieser Nacht recht hellen Mond die Beleuchtung des Zimmers.

„Ich war schon die ganze Zeit wach.", sagte ich und sie nahm es mir offensichtlich sogar ab: „Du schläfst nicht, oder?" Es war ein Blitzgedanke, der mich überrollt hatte, denn mir war in den Sinn gekommen, dass Vampire ja überhaupt nicht schliefen. Nessie als Halbvampir hingegen schon, aber sie…?

„Immer weniger."

Was war das bitte für eine Antwort? Also konnte sie schlafen, doch sie tat es kaum. Welchen Sinn hatte das? Ich wollte sie danach fragen, aber ihr war wohl klar, dass mich das interessierte und so sprach sie von selbst weiter: „Eigentlich habe ich einen ganz normalen Schlafrhythmus, so wie jeder Mensch auch. Aber ich habe Alpträume, es ist mir fast unmöglich, eine Nacht komplett durchzuschlafen. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor den Alpträumen selbst, aber davor, mich überhaupt zu fürchten. Besonders weil ich niemand bin, der sich fürchten muss, es verwirrt mich, wenn es doch so ist." Ich wusste nicht, was genau es war, aber irgendetwas an dieser Tatsache brachte mich zum lächeln.

„Das macht uns menschlich, oder nicht? – Was sind das für Alpträume?"

Sie wandte den Kopf und blickte mir forschend in die Augen, als müsste sie erst abwägen, ob sie es mir erzählen könnte. Doch sie entschied schnell und zum Glück zu meinen Gunsten: „Ich träume vom Krieg, von Gefechten mit bloßen Händen auf Leben und Tod. Oft stehe ich einfach nur da und blicke über das Schlachtfeld hinweg, auf dem mehrere tausend Tote liegen müssen. Und ich bin diejenige, die sie getötet hat." Mir klappte die Kinnlade herunter – was, das träumte sie? Sofort rutschte ich näher zu ihr und sie ließ es zu.

„Wie – woher weißt du, dass du ihr Mörder warst? Es sind Träume, Jess, nichts weiter – "

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so.", wieder sah sie mich an, doch diesmal war es anders. Da war kein Abwägen, keine Vorsicht in ihren Augen, sondern Wissen. Und bereits bevor sie es sagte, wusste ich, was das bedeutete: „Aber ich weiß, dass ich es war. Weil alles das genauso passiert ist, mehrere Male. Ich erinnere mich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen, weil ich es erlebt habe. Und aus dem Grund sind diese Träume so real, dass ich oftmals, wenn ich danach aufwache, wirklich glaube, es sei noch einmal passiert." Es handelte sich um einen dieser Augenblicke, in denen man nicht genau wusste, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser war, Reißaus zu nehmen. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich für eine Sekunde wirklich mit dem Gedanken spielte, doch meine Neugier siegte über mein Misstrauen – etwas, das ich nicht gerade begeistert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Wann soll das gewesen sein? Und warum…hast du das gemacht?"

Wohin war ihre Lockerheit, diese Ausstrahlung? Ich erinnerte mich an die ersten beiden Male, die ich mich mit ihr unterhalten hatte, ihre Sticheleien, und merkte den Unterschied. Was war passiert? Warum war mir das nicht früher aufgefallen? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Ich – ich habe ein paar Jahre in einer Armee gekämpft, keine normale Armee, sondern eine bestehend aus Neugeborenen. Man wählte mich aus, ich beschloss nie selbst, dass ich dort sein wollte. Ich dachte, es wäre richtig, ich dachte, alle würden das tun und es wäre für einen guten Zweck, um am Ende in Frieden leben zu können. Aber die Kämpfe hörten nie auf, es ging nur um Macht und Hass, wir, die wir diese Schlachten für unsere Führer schlugen, waren völlig ohne Bedeutung. Nur ein Mittel zum Zweck."

Schließlich ließ sie ihren Kopf zurück auf ihre Knie sinken, sodass ihre Haare nach vorn fielen und mir jegliche Sicht auf ihr Gesicht versperrten. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie wusste, dass mir klar war, wovon sie da sprach. Dass ich schon einmal eine dieser Armeen gesehen und sogar bekämpft hatte. Ich dachte zurück an den Augenblick, in welchem ich sie auf diese Lichtung hatte rennen sehen, die rotäugigen, jungen Vampire, besessen von nur einem einzigen Gedanken: Dem grausamen Verlangen nach Blut und Zerstörung. Jess unter ihnen, nein, ein Teil von ihnen? Diese Wahrheit wollte mir nicht ganz klar werden.

„Du hast mit diesen Neugeborenen gekämpft? Aber du bist doch kein Vampir, du bist zur Hälfte ein Wolf, wie konnten sie zulassen, dass du Seite an Seite mit ihnen Kriege austrägst? Haben sie dich nicht als Bedrohung für sich selbst gesehen? Und du, wie – wie konntest du?", fuhr ich sie an und bemerkte, dass ich nicht derart aggressiv auf ihre Offenbahrung hatte reagieren wollen. Meine Wut und Entrüstung musste mich überfallen haben, ich konnte nicht kontrollieren, dass ich das für absolut widerlich hielt. Sie hob erschrocken den Kopf, da war Wut in ihren Augen: „Ich sagte bereits, dass nicht ich das zu entscheiden hatte! Damals war ich jung und unerfahren, ich kannte meine Gabe nicht, ich wusste nicht, wozu ich imstande war! Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Kriege anrichten konnten, doch nachdem ich ein paar Jahre dort war und all das gesehen hatte… Ich wusste, dass da auch ein anderer Weg sein musste. Aber es war zu spät." Sie klang bitter, ihre Arme zitterten und sie nahm sofort etwas Abstand. War sie etwa wütend? Sie verhielt sich wie ein junger Wolf, der sich nicht zügeln konnte.

„Was war zu spät?", hakte ich nach, nachdem ich meine Verwunderung überwunden hatte, doch sie zuckte vor mir zurück und presste sich in die Lehne des Sofas. Sie zitterte noch immer – bekam sie es denn nicht unter Kontrolle?

„Das ist mein Geheimnis und der Grund weshalb ich – es tut mir leid, Jacob, ich kann nicht bleiben, ich kann das nicht, ich kann nicht tun, als ob nichts wäre, das – ", erklärte sie mit bebender Stimme und stand auf, nun war es Angst, die ich in ihrem Gesicht sah, so deutlich, dass ich völlig den Überblick über dieses Gespräch, nein, über ihre gesamte Person verlor. Ich wollte ebenfalls aufstehen, rutschte beim ersten Versuch jedoch kläglich zurück auf meinen Hosenboden, weil ich einfach zu überrumpelt war. Der zweite Versuch funktionierte dann jedoch, auch wenn ich bei meinem ersten Schritt fast das Gleichgewicht verlor: „Warum bist du so wütend?" Meine Stimme klang merkwürdig rau, mein Mund war ganz trocken, mir blieb hier anscheinend wortwörtlich die Spucke weg. Sie hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und ihre Arme an den Körper gezogen, offensichtlich versuchte sie, sich zu beruhigen.

„Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren, das ist das Problem, als ich sagte, dass ich – ich mitten in der Entwicklung stehen geblieben bin, meinte ich es auch so. Deshalb wird es in meiner Nähe immer gefährlich sein, weil ich wütend werde und meine Aggression nicht kontrollieren kann, einfach so, weil ich – "

Sie brach ab, ihr Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, ihr Herz schlug wie wild und meine Ohren dröhnten von der Gefahr und der Spannung, die den ganzen Raum füllte. Ich verstand, auch wenn mein Kopf völlig überfüllt war mit Informationen. Sie konnte sich nicht kontrollieren, weil sie im Grunde noch immer ein junger Wolf war. Ihre Entwicklung hatte angehalten, als Vampir, und auch als Wolf. Ihre Wut blieb ungezügelt, ihre Verwandlung konnte jederzeit passieren – kurz: sie war eine tickende Zeitbombe.

„Aber das – man kann lernen, es zu kontrollieren, ich kann dir helfen, glaub mir – "

Sie fuhr herum, die Pupillen geweitet, der ganze Körper bebend und das Gesicht verkrampft: „Man kann mir nicht helfen! Ich habe es im Krieg nicht anders gelernt, ich kann es nicht anders - versuche ich, dem zu trotzen, trotze ich diesen angelernten Instinkten und das kann ich nicht! Ich werde immer so bleiben, für alle Ewigkeit werde ich…" Meine Hände hatten sich selbstständig gemacht und ihr Gesicht umfasst, meine Daumen strichen über ihre Wangen und ich zwang sie, mich anzusehen.

„Du musst mich ansehen, sieh mich an! Wir kriegen das auf die Reihe, klar? Du wirst es lernen, du musst nicht so sein, ich – ich werde dir helfen.", erklärte ich ihr mit aller Eindringlichkeit, die ich aufbringen konnte. Sie versuchte, mir auszuweichen und ich reagierte, indem ich sie in einem heftigen Ruck an mich riss und ihren Kopf an meine Brust drückte. Ich schloss die Augen und umklammerte ihren klein und schmächtig wirkenden Körper mit meinen Armen, im Begriff sie nicht mehr frei zu lassen. Ich presste sie so fest an mich, bis das Zittern schwächer wurde und ließ selbst dann noch nicht los, als sie sich völlig beruhigt hatte.


	14. Kapitel 7-2

**7\. Und weil das alles ja noch nicht reichte, kamen wir dann doch wieder ganz schnell zum Thema zurück. – TEIL 2**

* * *

 _Was zuvor geschah…_

Jess verwirrte mich, alles an ihr war verwirrend, brachte mich aus dem Konzept und dem Gleichgewicht. Ich handelte völlig widersprüchlich, konnte selbst nicht mehr nachvollziehen, warum überhaupt. Zwar fühlte ich mich beruhigt, sie bei mir in Sicherheit zu wissen, dennoch konnte ich – wie auch sie – nicht schlafen und sprach sie darauf an. Jess erzählte, dass ihre Erinnerungen an den Krieg in einer Neugeborenenarmee sie oft heimsuchten und sie nicht nur deshalb, sondern auch aufgrund ihres Wesens niemals in der Lage sein könnte, sich selbst zu kontrollieren. Doch ich würde sie nicht aufgeben, stattdessen versprach ich, ihr zu helfen. Ich umklammerte ihren klein und schmächtig wirkenden Körper mit meinen Armen, im Begriff sie nicht mehr frei zu lassen. Ich presste sie so fest an mich, bis das Zittern schwächer wurde und ließ selbst dann noch nicht los, als sie sich völlig beruhigt hatte.

* * *

Ich wachte erst auf, als ich etwas an meiner Wange spürte, das mich zu streicheln schien. Ein lautes Klappern drang an meine Ohren, das einfach nicht aufhören wollte und brachte mich dazu, aufzustehen. Meine Augen öffneten sich nur schwer, als ich bereits saß und erblickten zuerst das von gestern Abend noch offen stehende Fenster, das immer wieder vom Wind an die Wand geschlagen wurde. Eiskalte Ströme überliefen meine Haut und ich erzitterte, sogar ein paar Regentropfen fielen vom grauen Himmel. Ich erhob mich schwerfällig vom Sofa, auf welchem ich wohl doch eingeschlafen sein musste, und schloss das Fenster. Erst als ich mich daraufhin umsah, bemerkte ich, dass Jess verschwunden war. Ich erinnerte mich an den vergangenen Abend, dass ich noch lange mit ihr gesprochen hatte, über dies und jenes, ihre Probleme mit dem Schlafen und ihre Albträume. Ich hatte versprochen, ihr mit ihrem Problem zu helfen und brachte mich damit selbst in eine Zwickmühle. Es würde schwer werden, mit Nessie zu dieser Party zu gehen und gleichzeitig sicher zu gehen, dass Jess nicht Amok lief. Wobei Amok genau der richtige Ausdruck war für das, was da passierte. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was ich davon hielt, zu unglaublich war der Gedanke, dass es ihr immer so ging, wenn sie wütend wurde. Und ich wollte nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, hätte ich es nicht geschafft, sie zu beruhigen. Ihre urplötzliche Wut hatte mich ziemlich überrascht.

Schnell zog ich mir etwas über und sah ich mich dann im Haus um, konnte sie jedoch nicht finden und fragte mich, was ich denn erwartet hatte. Schließlich war sie vor mir ausgeflippt, sicher wusste sie jetzt nicht wie sie sich mir gegenüber verhalten sollte. Doch genau deshalb wollte ich jetzt mit ihr darüber sprechen, dass ich sie Sam vorstellen musste, um irgendwelchen unvorbereiteten Konfrontationen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wie ich sie finden wollte, wusste ich nicht, doch das fiel mir erst ein, als ich bereits verwandelt und auf dem Weg zu Emilys Haus war. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass ich mit Billy hatte sprechen wollen, nun ließ ich ihm nicht einmal einen Zettel da. Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst, aber gerade als ich mir überlegte, vielleicht doch besser umzudrehen, war ich schon angekommen. Zurückverwandelt und noch immer in Gedanken stolperte ich – ungeschickt wie ich war – zur Tür hinein und wollte mich gerade zu meinen Brüdern setzen, die merkwürdiger Weise alle versammelt waren, als ich aus allen Wolken fiel. Mein Blick war dem von Jess begegnet, die ebenfalls ganz und gar nicht erfreut war, mich zu sehen. Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu mir, denn mich überfiel eine unglaubliche Entrüstung, als ich begriff, was das hier bedeutete. Ich blinzelte und sah noch einmal genauer hin, aber das änderte nichts an dem Bild, das sich mir bot. Jess war tatsächlich hier! Sie stand da, mitten dort, direkt vor meinen Brüdern! Und die wiederum scharten sich interessiert um sie, unterhielten sich offenbar sogar mit ihr! Oder zumindest hatten sie das, denn nun starrten mich alle, absolut jeder in diesem Raum – Sam inklusive - , an. Ich bekam die Dinge nicht geordnet, konnte keinen Zusammenhang feststellen und reagierte im Affekt: Obwohl ich in einer Art Schreckstarre verharrte, konnte ich mich verwirrend leicht daraus befreien, fasste Jess schroff am Handgelenk und riss sie mit mir nach draußen. Dabei war mir völlig egal, ob ich ihr nun den Knöchel zerquetschte oder sie die Treppe herunter fiel und ich sie am Boden weiter mitschleifte. Aufgebracht und völlig aus dem Häuschen, wie ich war, zog ich sie hinter mir her, ein Stück in den Wald hinein, wo ich dann stehen blieb.

„Was soll das? Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", fuhr ich sie leise an, während sie ihr Handgelenk rieb: „Was hast du denen erzählt, ich meine wie konntest du – " Mir fiel nicht ein, was ich dazu sagen sollte, zu unglaublich war, was sie hier tat.

„Ich konnte nicht anders! Du warst so besorgt deswegen und ich wollte mich revanchieren für gestern, was du getan hast war – ich bin dir so unglaublich dankbar. Deshalb wollte dir helfen, ich dachte, es wäre besser, das gleich zu klären.", erklärte sie und sah mich dabei so warmherzig an, dass es schwer war, weiterhin streng zu bleiben. Doch ich konnte nicht darüber hinweg sehen, dass sie mich so ins wortwörtliche offene Messer laufen ließ. Was dachten meine Brüder jetzt von mir? Sie glaubten, ich wäre ein Lügner, ein Verräter noch dazu!

„Was du hier machst ist verdammt noch mal völlig verrückt! Sam sieht dich als potentielle Gefahr und du spazierst da so einfach rein, bringst dich in diese Gefahr, ich – wie stehe ich denn jetzt da?"

„Es…es tut mir leid, darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht! Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen…ich weiß, es war dumm von mir, aber hätte ich diesen Schritt nicht gemacht – verstehst du nicht, was das heißt? Ich will bleiben, Jacob, ich will es unbedingt und deshalb musste ich es tun. Und es war…na ja, es war viel leichter als gedacht.", sagte sie mit einem so atemberaubenden Lächeln, dass es mir perdu die Sprache verschlug. Sie hatte sich in eine tödliche Gefahr begeben, nur um hier bei ihrem Stamm, ihrer Familie, ja, bei mir bleiben zu können. Ich raffte mich dazu auf, vorsichtig danach zu fragen, was genau sie erzählt hatte und wie sie darauf reagierten.

„Ich habe nur das Nötigste erzählt, was ich auch dir bei unserem ersten Gespräch sagte. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie mir wahrscheinlich keinen Meter über den Weg trauen, aber sie akzeptieren meine Anwesenheit. Und was dich angeht – wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben sie nicht nach dir gefragt, ich habe lediglich erwähnt, was dein Rudel bereits wusste. Dass du nach mir gesucht hast und ich dir zuvor kam. Bitte glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Sicher werden sie nach mehr fragen, aber nicht heute."

Und bereits bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, steckte sie mich mit ihrem Optimismus an. Mir kamen ihre Worte in den Sinn, dass sie hier bleiben wollte und ich verstand erst jetzt, was das bedeutete. Und obwohl ich noch immer nicht nachvollziehen konnte, dass sie sich in diese Gefahr begab, ohne mir überhaupt irgendwas zu sagen, war ich nun froh, dass sie diesen Schritt gewagt hatte. Denn ich wüsste nicht wie lange ich mir dazu noch Zeit gelassen hätte. Trotzdem wollte diese Tatsache, dass sie sich einfach so offenbart hatte, nicht in meinen Kopf hinein. Ich würde das erst einmal sacken lassen müssen, bevor mir dazu vielleicht wieder etwas einfiel. Aber jemand kam mir zuvor und brachte schon wieder alles und jeden komplett durcheinander. Denn noch während ich dabei war, unser Gespräch fortzusetzen, fuhr ein Polizeiwagen vor und hielt direkt neben uns. Charlie sprang heraus, ließ die Tür offen stehen und hastete auf mich zu, es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht nur völlig durch den Wind, sondern auch ganz und gar aus der Puste war. Er blieb vor mir stehen, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt und schwer atmend: „Jacob, du – du musst sofort mitkommen, steig ein, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Billy – es, es geht um Billy." Es ging um meinen Vater? Was war mit ihm und warum in aller Welt überbrachte mir Charlie diese Nachricht? Ich wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Jess.

„Warum, was ist los?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich auf.

„Er – er ist zusammen gebrochen, ich hatte ihn besucht, sie haben ihn gleich hingebracht, ich weiß nicht, was – er ist im Krankenhaus."

Billy? _Zusammengebrochen?_ Bitte _was_? Unmengen an Bildern, an Gesprächen rauschten durch meine Gedanken und mir kam sein Verhalten von gestern Abend in den Sinn. Ich hätte nach ihm sehen sollen, ich hätte mit ihm sprechen müssen! Was war ich nur für ein ignoranter Rabensohn?

„Ich muss zu ihm.", mein Körper handelte, bevor mein Kopf dazu in der Lage war und verabschiedete sich mit knappen Worten von Jess und meinen ebenfalls ziemlich erschrocken drein blickenden Brüdern. Dann lief ich zusammen mit Charlie im Eilschritt zum Wagen, versprach, bevor ich einstieg, dass ich Bescheid sagen würde, sobald ich etwas wusste, und fuhr dann mit ihm davon.

* * *

Dank Sirene und Blaulicht erreichten wir das Krankenhaus in Rekordzeit und Charlie setzte mich direkt vor dem Eingang ab. Er blieb jedoch im Wagen, was mich dazu veranlasste, innezuhalten.

„Ich kann leider nicht mit rein kommen, am anderen Ende der Stadt soll eine Leiche gefunden worden sein. Da komme ich nicht drum herum. Ich schaue später mal vorbei.", erklärte er und ich verabschiedete mich nickend, bevor ich auf das große, weiße Gebäude zulief und es ohne Zögern betrat. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was mich jetzt gleich erwarten würde, noch nie in meinem Leben war ich hier gewesen und hatte es auch nie vorgehabt, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass ich zum Club der Übernatürlichen gehörte. Als ich durch die Drehtür nach innen trat, fühlte es sich an, als würde mir eine Wand entgegen kommen. Denn die Wärme, die mich drinnen erwartete, war erdrückend und machte mir das Atmen schwer. Ich lief unbeirrt auf den großen, ebenfalls weißen Empfangstresen zu. Eine schmächtige, ganz zierlich aussehende Frau mit engelsblonden Haaren und einer schwarzen Hornbrille schien dort bereits auf mich zu warten. Sie sah irritiert zu mir auf und konnte mich ohne Probleme zuordnen.

„Zimmer 210, zweiter Stock.", murmelte sie, während sie sich die Brille zurechtrückte. Ich sagte kein Wort, folgte lediglich ihrer Anweisung und fand zu meiner eigenen Verblüffung sofort den Weg. Und obwohl ich im Moment gar nicht dazu aufgelegt war, klopfte ich erst leise und höflich, bevor ich eintrat. Und während ich noch auf der Herfahrt das Schlimmste befürchtete, und nur Bellas Entbindung vor meinen Augen gesehen hatte, das viele Blut, ihren nahen Tod, überraschte mich das Bild, das sich mir bot, vollkommen. Billy saß in seinem Rollstuhl am Fenster und sah nach draußen. Erst als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, schien er mich zu bemerken und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu mir um. Allein sein Gesicht zu sehen, die Fältchen um seine Augen, machten mich fast verrückt. Ich hatte sonst was erwartet, Schlaganfall, Koma, Intensivstation, alles das. Umso glücklich machte es mich nun, ihn wohlauf zu sehen.

„Hey, Dad.", sagte ich mit leichter Verunsicherung, da er so gar nicht wirkte, als wäre er erst vor kurzem zusammengebrochen: „Wie geht es dir?" Ich legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter, wobei mir ein Schlauch auffiel, der an seinem Arm festgeklebt war. Das hier musste schlimmer sein, als es auf den ersten Blick aussah.

„Ah, Jake, gut, dass du da bist, du kannst mich gleich mitnehmen – es geht mir hervorragend!"

Ich begriff nicht, was das bedeuten sollte: „Moment, soll das heißen, du kannst schon gehen? Ich dachte, du wärst zusammengebrochen, ich dachte – aber das hat doch einen Grund, die können doch nicht einfach…" Meine Stimme brach ab, als er sich den Schlauch mitsamt Nadel vom Arm zog, sich an mir vorbei zum Schrank schob, ihn öffnete und die wenigen Sachen daraus aufs Bett legte. Völlig perplex beobachtete ich, wie er sich umständlich seinen Mantel überwarf und die Klamotten auf seine Beine legte: „Das ist alles halb so wild, die machen nur wegen meinem Alter so einen Aufriss, dabei bin ich noch fit wie ein Turnschuh!" Er spielte das gerade nicht wirklich herunter, oder? Ich bekam das ungute Gefühl, dass er mir etwas verschwieg, was alles andere als unwichtig war.

„Ausruhen kann ich genauso gut zuhause, also was ist? Worauf wartest du noch, lass uns gehen!", forderte er mich auf und war bereits dabei, sich der Tür zuzuwenden. Der pendelnde Schlauch in meinem Augenwinkel erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit, doch ich versuchte ihn auszublenden.

„Dad, du bleibst schön hier! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe? Ich bin hergekommen so schnell ich konnte, weil ich verdammt noch mal wahnsinnige Angst um dich hatte und dann willst du mir weismachen, dass gar nichts wäre? Mit so was ist echt nicht zu spaßen, ich werde dich hier jetzt sicher nicht rausholen, bevor ich die Bestätigung von einem Arzt habe, dass alles in Ordnung ist, klar?", fuhr ich ihn an, denn was er hier tat machte mich wirklich rasend. Er wollte mich tatsächlich glauben lassen, dass alles in bester Ordnung war! Aber was, wenn es sich dabei vielleicht wirklich um eine ernste Krankheit handelte?

„Willst du mich etwa hier versauern lassen, Jake? Sieh her, es geht mir gut, ich bin nur etwas altersschwach, sonst nichts.", beteuerte er und ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich tatsächlich dabei war, darauf einzugehen. Ich sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, doch er starrte mit seinen dunklen Augen ebenso eindringlich zurück, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er stur bleiben würde.

„Ich kann das nicht verantworten, Dad, wirklich nicht. Ich frage jetzt einen Arzt und dann werden wir ja sehen…"

Ich steuerte auf die Tür zu und wollte bereits nach draußen gehen, als ich innehielt. Eigentlich war ich mir fast schon sicher, dass er eine Verordnung hatte, hier zu bleiben, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht zur Kontrolle. Aber er war mein Vater und ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn wirklich zwingen konnte, hier zu bleiben. Ich könnte genauso gut auf ihn aufpassen und wenn es sich wirklich nicht um eine lebensbedrohliche Situation gehandelt hatte… Ich spürte meine Zweifel und begann ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, ihn mit mir zu nehmen. Nicht, weil ich Mitleid mit ihm hatte, sondern weil er es mir sicherlich jahrelang vorwerfen würde, wenn ich es nicht tat. Und weil ich so die Chance bekam, einmal ein paar wichtige Gespräche mit ihm zu führen, die längst überfällig waren. Ich wusste was ich tun würde, bevor ich mir im Klaren über dessen Folgen war. Ich schnappte mir die Griffe seines Rollstuhls und öffnete die Tür, um einen schnellen Blick nach draußen zu werfen, ob uns auch niemand bemerkte. Ich schob ihn vor mich, wobei mir sein Grinsen auffiel, sofort beugte ich mich zu ihm herunter: „Hör zu, das ist eine Ausnahme, klar? Du wirst dich zuhause schonen und so lange im Bett liegen bleiben, wie es nötig ist! Und ich mache nicht noch mal eine Ausnahme." Wir verließen den Raum und machten uns ohne Umschweife auf zum Fahrstuhl. Es war der schnellste Weg nach unten, wenn auch nicht der sicherste. Aber wir hatten Glück und begegnetem niemandem, dem wir fehl am Platz vorkamen. Unten angekommen beorderte Billy mich zum Hinterausgang, dessen Tür nicht ganz unbeschadet bei unserem Ausbruch zurück blieb, und wir verließen das Krankenhaus ohne Probleme. Zu meiner großen Überraschung erwartete uns Charlie bereits auf dem Parkplatz und brachte uns – auch wenn er Billy nur widerwillig zur Flucht verhalf – zurück nach Hause. Noch wusste ich nicht, ob ich diese Entscheidung bereuen musste oder nicht, dennoch hoffte ich, dass es das Schicksal dieses eine Mal gut mit mir meinte.


	15. Kapitel 8-1

**8\. Und dann hatte ich auch schon vergessen, warum ich eigentlich hier war. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich musste Jess Sam vorstellen, um irgendwelchen unvorbereiteten Konfrontationen aus dem Weg zu gehen und suchte Emilys Haus auf. Doch entgegen all meiner Erwartungen traf ich dort auf Jess, die sich augenscheinlich bereits offenbart hatte. Ich stellte sie wutentbrannt zur Rede, konnte nicht fassen, dass sie mich wie ein Idiot dastehen ließ und sich noch dazu völlig unüberlegt selbst in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Aber noch während unseres Gespräches fuhr Charlie im Polizeiwagen vor und überbrachte die Nachricht von Billys Zusammenbruch. Sofort machte ich mich mit ihm auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus, wo sich meine schlimmsten Erwartungen zum Glück doch nicht erfüllten. Billy war wohlauf, mehr noch, pochte darauf, dass ich ihn mit nach Hause nahm, da es nicht so gefährlich gewesen sei, wie es sich vielleicht anhörte. Erst haderte ich mit mir, schließlich war er nicht ohne Grund ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden, doch konnte ich meinen Vater nicht einfach so zurücklassen. Zu meiner großen Überraschung erwartete uns Charlie bereits auf dem Parkplatz und brachte uns – auch wenn er Billy nur widerwillig zur Flucht verhalf – zurück nach Hause. Noch wusste ich nicht, ob ich diese Entscheidung bereuen musste oder nicht, dennoch hoffte ich, dass es das Schicksal dieses eine Mal gut mit mir meinte._

* * *

„Weißt du was? Wenn du einmal dabei bist, kannst du mir auch gleich noch eine Tüte davon mitbringen – die sind hervorragend!", hörte ich Billy hinter mir rufen, während ich einen Stapel benutzter Teller neben der Spüle abstellte. Als daraufhin ein schallendes Gelächter erklang, seufzte ich und lehnte mich erschöpft gegen die Küchenschränke. Ich hatte den gesamten Tag über nichts anderes getan, als mich um meinen Vater zu kümmern und ihm jeden einzelnen Wunsch zu erfüllen, weil ich fürchtete, dass ich mich viel zu wenig mit ihm beschäftigte. Er war eben nicht mehr der Jüngste und ich hatte mich in letzter Zeit kaum um ihn gekümmert; seit dem Zusammenbruch vor wenigen Tagen erschlug mich mein schlechtes Gewissen regelrecht deswegen. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Seit unserem Streit hatte ich nichts von dem mitbekommen, was außerhalb dieses Hauses passiert war. Jess ließ sich genauso wenig blicken, wie meine Brüder, aber vielleicht war es auch besser so, wahrscheinlich hätten sie mich sowieso nur wieder abgelenkt. Das hier war wichtig, auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass es mir schon ganz schön zu schaffen machte. Ja, er war mein Vater und natürlich wollte ich, dass es ihm gut erging, schließlich war es mir als Sohn eine Pflicht, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Aber hin und wieder ging diese Sache zu weit, da waren diese Augenblicke, in denen er nur eine Art persönlichen Diener in mir sah. Und seit dem gestrigen Abend, an welchem es für einen Moment geschienen hatte, als wüsste er nicht einmal mehr, wer ich eigentlich wirklich war, wusste ich nicht weiter. Es hatte mich verstört, hören zu müssen, ich sei ein Einbrecher, ja, ein wildfremder Verrückter. Mein eigener Vater hatte mich vergessen, ich war aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht – wenn auch nur für einige Minuten. Denn er hatte sich wieder beruhigt und erinnert, allerdings erst nach gewisser Zeit. Bis jetzt war mir nicht ganz klar, wie ich damit umgehen sollte, und ob ich das überhaupt konnte. Zu sehr schmerzte es, mir bewusst zu werden, dass er offensichtlich an Alzheimer erkrankt war. Und nun hatte ich panische Angst vor dem Augenblick, in dem es wieder passieren würde und ich mich erneut etwas stellen musste, das ich nicht kannte und mit dem ich nicht umgehen konnte. Ich hatte einfach nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich dann tun sollte, und das machte mich krank. Noch schlimmer war, ich konnte ihm nicht helfen und all das war möglicherweise nur so weit gekommen, weil ich ihn entgegen aller Vorsicht und Misstrauen mit mir nach Hause genommen hatte.

Ich hatte keinen festen Entschluss gefasst oder auch nur eine Sekunde nachgedacht, bevor ich handelte. Mir war klar geworden, dass ich verantwortlich für seine Lage war, zumindest trug ich eine gewisse Mitschuld. Und die logischste Schlussfolgerung daraus war für mich, von nun an alles zu tun, um diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, obwohl das nicht möglich war. Ich hatte ihn mit mir genommen und versprochen, dass er nicht zurück ins Krankenhaus musste und hier bleiben konnte, bis er sich auskuriert hatte – ein Zustand, der wohl nicht mehr eintreten würde. Und das war etwas, womit ich mich definitiv nicht abfinden wollte und konnte, das war schlichtweg inakzeptabel. Aber irgendetwas musste ich tun, auch wenn ich kein Arzt war und absolut nichts davon verstand, wie man diese Krankheit behandelte. Und obwohl ich mich im Moment um nichts anderes sorgen sollte, war da noch ein Gedanke. Ruhe. Ich wollte und brauchte Zeit für mich, Zeit, die ich in den letzten Tagen nicht bekommen hatte. Ich brauchte einige Augenblicke, um für mich allein zu sein und vielleicht eine Lösung für diese unlösbare Aufgabe zu finden. Meine Reaktion folgte prompt und dementsprechend grob und rücksichtslos. Ich stieß mich von der Anrichte ab und stürmte mit großen Schritten ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich den Fernseher ausschaltete und mehrere leere Tüten vom Tisch fegte, als ich Billy die Couchdecke wegzog.

„Du legst dich jetzt für eine Weile hin.", beschloss ich in strengem Ton, der dennoch nicht seinen Widerspruch verhinderte, denn anstatt sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, reagierte er nicht. Sein Gesicht war grimmig und sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment kontern und so war es auch, allerdings nicht mit Worten. Er nahm sich die Packung, die ich ihm eben mit aus der Hand genommen hatte, zurück und wollte bereits die Decke wieder an sich reißen, als ich sie ihm entzog: „Sofort!" Wieder ein miesepetriger Blick, er zog die Augen zusammen, doch der entrüstete Ausruf und meine verhärtete Miene schienen ihn letztendlich dazu zu bewegen, aufzustehen. Ich begleitete Billy in sein Schlafzimmer, passte auf, dass er sich auch wirklich ins Bett legte und zudeckte und ließ ihn dann allein. Schon den ersten Augenblick der nun folgenden Ruhepause genießend, ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und beräumte den letzten Rest von Billys Fressorgie. Danach wollte ich mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen, aber es klingelte, bevor ich es auch nur über die Schwelle geschafft hatte. Also schleppte ich mich zur Tür und wurde bereits überfallen, als diese noch nicht einmal halb geöffnet war. Nessie stürzte mir entgegen und warf sich an meinen Hals, als hätten wir uns Jahrzehnte lang nicht gesehen.

„Du glaubt ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!", rief sie und strahlte mich nach einem stürmischen Kuss überglücklich an. Es war schön, ihr Lächeln zu sehen; jetzt wo sie so vor mir stand, merkte ich, dass ich sie ebenfalls vermisst hatte. Ihre Stimme fehlte mir und auch ihr Geruch, aber vor allem ihr Lächeln. Wenn sie glücklich war, glühten ihre Augen und sie wurde noch viel schöner, als sie es schon war, obwohl das unmöglich erschien. Nessie fragte mich, ob ich Lust hätte, mit zu ihr zu kommen, um etwas Zeit zusammen zu verbringen, wir hatten uns eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Aber ich lehnte ab, ich konnte Billy nicht allein lassen: „Er war im Krankenhaus, es wäre besser, ich bleibe hier. Jemand muss darauf aufpassen, dass er sich erholt und du weißt, wie stur er sein kann, was das betrifft." Nessie lächelte noch immer, sie legte mir eine Hand an die Wange.

„Aber Jake, genau deshalb bin ich doch hier?", erklärte sie und ich verstand kein Wort: „Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht mal etwas Abwechslung gebrauchen könntest. Dein Vater wird sicher auch einen Tag ohne dich auskommen, meinst du nicht?" Bildete ich mir das ein, oder verlangte sie gerade wirklich von mir, meinen Vater in seinem jetzigen Zustand einfach allein zu lassen? Offenbar hatte sie die Situation nicht ganz erfasst. Ich glaubte, zu erwähnen, dass er im Krankenhaus gewesen war, würde ihr zeigen wie es um ihn stand.

„Ich habe versprochen, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Es tut mir leid, aber es geht heute einfach nicht. Du verstehst das doch, oder?"

Sie schien nicht im geringsten sauer oder genervt deswegen zu sein, im Gegenteil. Ihr Verhalten wurde immer merkwürdiger und langsam begann ich, mich zu fragen, was sie ausgeheckt hatte, denn sie ließ nicht locker: „Ich würde das ja verstehen… Aber was hältst du davon, wenn du trotzdem mit mir kommst und jemand anderes dafür sorgt, dass Billy nicht allein ist? Wenn ich dir zum Beispiel sagen würde, dass Charlie jede Minute kommen wird und bis morgen früh bleiben könnte, was würdest du dann davon halten?" Ich sah sie an, unschlüssig, welchen Grund all das hatte.

„Ich hatte dir extra nichts erzählt…es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Nachdem du nicht sicher warst, ob du mit zur Insel kommen könntest, dachten wir, es wäre doch keine schlechte Idee, hier zu feiern und danach zur Insel zu fahren." Meinte sie das ernst? Moment – sollte das heißen, sie hatte alles schon geplant und ließ mir jetzt eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit, als mitzukommen? Wenn ich ehrlich war, kam es mir vor, als wollte sie genau das. Ich hatte keine Wahl, theoretischer Weise schon, aber ich konnte ihr nicht so in den Rücken fallen. Nessie wusste das nur zu gut, allerdings fragte ich mich, ob das wirklich nötig gewesen war, um mich dazu zu bewegen, mitzukommen. Offenbar hatte sie es für nötig gehalten.

Nessie nahm meine Hand und zog mich zu sich: „Wir beide gehen jetzt zu Esmes Geburtstag. Und es ist egal, ob du ein Geschenk mitbringst oder einen Anzug trägst – oder eben nicht. Heute gehen wir es ganz entspannt an und haben einfach mal ein wenig Spaß zusammen. Und, was sagst du dazu? Ja oder ja?" Sie ließ mir nicht den Hauch einer Chance und das, obwohl ich mich zu gern auf das vorbereitet hätte, was mich nun erwartete. Denn diese Feier würde sicher alles werden, aber ganz bestimmt nicht entspannt, zumindest nicht für mich. Für einen halben Tag zusammen mit Rotaugen und allen Cullens in einem Raum und, ganz nebenbei, ohne irgendein Geschenk oder auch nur den kleinsten Funken Vorfreude. Ich würde mich zu einem Lächeln zwingen müssen, aber für Nessie nahm ich auch das ohne Zögern auf mich, denn ich liebte sie.

* * *

Wir waren gerade dabei, das im Wald versteckte Haus zu erreichen, als ich kläglich versuchte, ihre Meinung doch noch zu ändern. Ich wusste, es war zu spät, ich hatte mich darauf eingelassen, sie konnte mir diese Sache schließlich schön reden.

„Ich müsste eigentlich einen Anzug tragen…oder wenigstens etwas weniger Schäbiges. Bist du schon mal auf einer Geburtstagsfeier aufgetaucht und hattest kein Geschenk dabei?"

„Erstens ist es egal, was du anhast, du siehst immer gut aus. Und Zweitens hab ich dir gesagt, dass das kein Problem ist, alle wissen, dass es eine Überraschung für dich war.", erklärte sie und schien nicht im Geringsten besorgt zu sein, dass dieser Tag alles andere als schön für mich laufen würde. Ich zwang mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und versuchte, mich selbst zu überzeugen, dass sie Recht hatte, doch wie erwartet scheiterte ich, wahrscheinlich auch aus dem Grund, dass ich mich dabei nicht wirklich angestrengt hatte.

Sie öffnete die Tür und nahm meine Hand, um mich mit sich zu ziehen. Noch bevor wir das Wohnzimmer im Spazierschritt erreicht hatten, kam uns schon eine Wolke aus Mief entgegen. Gut, für mich war es Mief. Kein Vampir würde jemals nachvollziehen können, wie sehr er eigentlich stank. Meistens hieß es zwar, ich würde nicht weniger abartig riechen, doch wer wusste schon, ob man dem glauben konnte.

Bella bog um die Ecke und kam geradewegs auf uns zu. Sie trug ein kurzes, lilafarbenes Klein mit kleinen Rüschen, welches ihre Haut noch weißer aussehen ließ, als sie auch so schon war. Sie begrüßte mich mit einer festen Umarmung: „Jake, wie schön, dass du gekommen bist!" Vorsichtshalber hielt ich die Luft an, um nicht ersticken zu müssen, bis sie wieder Abstand zwischen uns gebracht hatte. Zwar kannte ich diesen Geruch und konnte ihn nun über geraume Zeit ertragen, aber gewöhnen würde ich mich wohl nie daran. Bevor ich die Nase rümpfen konnte, tauchte Edward hinter Bella im Türrahmen auf. Er nickte mir zu, ich reagierte nicht darauf. Sie begleiteten mich zusammen in einen kleinen Saal, in welchem überall Stehtische aufgestellt waren. Alles war mit roten Tüchern und Decken umhüllt und behangen. Egal, wie oft ich schon hier gewesen war, ich wusste nicht, in welchem Raum ich mich gerade befand oder wofür er sonst diente. Alles war umgeräumt und teilweise völlig neu gestaltet; eindeutig Alice' Werk. Nur der Flügel, der in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes stand, kam mir bekannt vor. Aber auch nur aus dem einen Grund, dass Nessie mir schon ein paar mal etwas darauf vorgespielt hatte. Ich sah mich um, entdeckte die blonden Verwandten aus Alaska, aber auch einige wenige Rotaugen. Es brauchte nicht mehr, ich wusste, ich wollte keine weitere Minute hier verbringen. Es war nicht so, dass ich sie noch immer alle verabscheute, wie ich es einmal getan hatte, ich fühlte mich nur einfach nicht wohl. Da war schlicht und einfach dieses Gefühl, nicht hierher zu gehören – was ich ja im Grunde auch nicht tat, aber in den letzten Jahren war ich doch ein Teil von all dem hier geworden – , mehr noch, ich wollte nicht hier sein. Vermutlich würde ich im Moment alles lieber tun, als hier inmitten von diesen Vampiren zu sein. Ich dachte an Jess, fragte mich, was dieser wahnsinnige Unterschied zwischen ihr und den Vampiren um mich herum war, dass es so einfach war, bei ihr zu sein, aber so schwer, hier mit Nessies Familie zu feiern.

Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, als jemand mich hinterrücks überraschte und mir die Augen zuhielt: „Augen zu!", flüsterte Nessies hohe Stimme und ich schloss die Augen. Sie nahm ihre Hände von meinem Gesicht und ich lauschte ihren Schritten nach, wie sie vor mich trat. Kurz darauf strich ihr warmer Atem über meine Wange und etwas stupste mich sanft an. Ihre weichen Lippen berührten meine und jeder Hass, den ich noch bis eben verspürte, war verschwunden. Sie beherrschte meine Gedanken, und das war gut so. Es fühlte sich vertraut an neben all dem Unbekannten. Berührt von ihrer Überraschung zog ich sie vorsichtig näher an mich und schloss meine Arme um ihren Körper. Ich könnte niemals vergessen, was für ein Glück ich doch hatte, sie bei mir zu wissen, sie jetzt zu halten. Nessie und meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber füllten mein Leben, schoben all das in den Hintergrund, was ich für sie auf mich nahm. Brachten mich dazu, sie vor alles zu stellen, schließlich war sie das Wichtigste für mich, immer und immer wieder. Es war so schön, so erlösend, ihren Atem ganz nah bei mir zu spüren und ihr bezauberndes Lächeln an meiner Wange zu fühlen, wenn ich wie schon so oft in ihrer Zärtlichkeit versank. All das zeigte mir, wie sehr ich sie doch liebte und auch, dass ich ihr viel zu selten gestand, dass es so war.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte ich leise, als sie sich kurz von mir löste. Sie nickte, ihre Stirn an meiner, lächelte und küsste mich wieder. Ich verlor mich in ihr, es gefiel mir nicht, dass es so war, und doch wusste ich, dass ich nichts daran ändern könnte. Eine Prägung war wohl genau das, was man immer von Liebe erwartete; diese Bindung an den einen Partner, für welchen man alles tun würde und noch viel mehr, dass aus zwei Leben eines wurde.


	16. Kapitel 8-2

**8\. Und dann hatte ich auch schon vergessen, warum ich eigentlich hier war. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich hatte eine ganze Weile über nichts anderes getan, als mich um meinen Vater zu kümmern, weil ich es in letzter Zeit des Öfteren versäumt hatte. Seit dem Zusammenbruch vor wenigen Tagen erschlug mich mein schlechtes Gewissen regelrecht deswegen, außerdem hatte ich nichts von dem mitbekommen, was außerhalb dieses Hauses passiert war. Jess ließ sich genauso wenig blicken, wie meine Brüder. All das machte mir schon ganz schön zu schaffen, denn hin und wieder ging besonders diese eine Sache zu weit. Da waren diese Augenblicke, in denen es für einen Moment schien, als wüsste Billy nicht einmal mehr, wer ich eigentlich wirklich war. Mein eigener Vater hatte mich vergessen, ich war aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht – wenn auch nur für kurz, denn er hatte sich später dann doch beruhigt und erinnert. Während ich also versuchte, Billy irgendwie im Zaum zu halten, der sich erst wie ein alter Mann, dann wie ein kleiner Junge verhielt, erwartete ich auch noch Nessies Besuch. Sie überredete mich – nachdem fest stand, dass ich nicht mit auf die Insel kommen würde – dazu, an der heutigen Feier zu Esmes Geburtstag teilzunehmen. Eher widerwillig erfüllte ich ihr diesen Wunsch, bereute es aber schnell. Nessie war dabei das Einzige, das mich hielt, denn ich verlor mich in ihr. Es gefiel mir nicht, dass es so war, und doch wusste ich, dass ich nichts daran ändern könnte. Eine Prägung war wohl genau das, was man immer von Liebe erwartete; diese Bindung an den einen Partner, für welchen man alles tun würde und noch viel mehr, dass aus zwei Leben eines wurde._

* * *

„Darf man kurz stören?", unterbrach uns eine raue Stimme und sofort war es um unsere Innigkeit geschehen. Ich seufzte, als Nessie sich von mir löste, um nachzusehen wer da stand. Im Gegensatz zu mir schien sie nicht zu wissen, um wen es sich dabei handelte oder wollte ihm vielleicht auch einfach nur nicht die Überraschung vermiesen – etwas, das er bei mir sofort schaffte, denn mein ganzer Tag würde von nun an im Eimer sein, wenn er das nicht sogar schon war.

„Garrett!", quiekte Nessie und drückte mich leicht weg, um zu ihm hinzulaufen und ihm wie eine Verrückte in die Arme zu springen: „Du warst ja so lange weg! Ich dachte, ich würde dich das ganze nächste Jahr nicht sehen…" Wenn ich das schon hörte, drehte sich mir der Magen um. Reserviert wandte ich ihnen den Kopf zu und beobachtete finster, wie Nessie dieses Rotauge umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Ich würde wohl niemals verstehen, wie diese enge Beziehung entstanden war. Denn Garrett war der Einzige - wenn ich bei Blondie noch ein Auge zudrückte, obwohl ich auch mit ihr mehr oder weniger gut ausgekommen war -, der mich davon abhalten könnte, Nessie zu sehen. Es gab wohl niemanden, den ich noch mehr verabscheute als ihn und das mochte bei mir schon etwas heißen!

„Ach, wie könnte ich?", erwiderte er in seiner unendlichen Überheblichkeit: „Meine kleine Ness gehört doch zu mir! – Apropos klein, du bist ja fast 'nen Kopf größer als letztes Mal?"

Nessie grinste, als hätte er ihr die ganze Welt geschenkt, wo er doch nur ein dreckiger Straßenköter war. Egal in welcher Hinsicht ich es betrachtete, er widerte mich einfach nur an. Ich hatte wirklich versucht, ihn zu mögen und mir dabei alle Mühe gegeben, aber er machte es einem schlicht unmöglich.

„Garrett, ich habe aufgehört zu wachsen, weißt du das noch nicht? So wie ich bin, bleibe ich jetzt."

Ich verdrehte die Augen, als sie ihm daraufhin etwas leise ins Ohr flüsterte. So genau ich auch hinhörte, ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Mein Blick wanderte zu seiner Hand, die gefährlich weit von Nessies Rücken abgerutscht war und ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen, mich zurück zu halten. Genauer gesagt hatte ich Nessie _versprochen_ , dass ich das tun würde, aber dabei handelte es sich ausschließlich um spitze Kommentare meinerseits, keine Handgreiflichkeiten. Allerdings befand ich mich in einem Haus voller Vampire und Freunde von diesem Widerling, also wäre es vermutlich nicht gerade schlau, meiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich entschied mich um, konnte aber nicht jedes bisschen meines Zorns unterdrücken: „Okay, das reicht jetzt." Mit diesen Worten griff ich nach ihrem Arm und zog sie mit mir. Während Nessie empört an meiner Hand rüttelte, brachte ich einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns und Garrett. In einer relativ ruhigen Ecke, die ich in diesem Haus sowieso vergeblich suchte, blieb ich stehen.

„Was soll das? Was machst du da?"

Es machte mich noch wütender, als ich sah, dass es ihr unangenehm schien, meine Hand zu halten.

„Offenbar hast du unser Gespräch in Bezug auf diese Sache schon völlig vergessen!", entgegnete ich nicht weniger ungehalten als sie, während ich ein verräterisches Funkeln ihrerseits einfing. Wir hatten damals vereinbart, dass sie Rücksicht darauf nehmen würde, dass ich es absolut nicht leiden konnte, wenn sie ihm näher kam als nötig. Und in meinen Augen war diese Situation grenzwertig genug, um das Thema wieder aufzugreifen.

„Musste das denn jetzt sein?"

Mir klappte die Kinnlade herunter, als mir klar wurde, in welchem Ton sie das gesagt hatte: „Oh, tut mir ja wahnsinnig leid, wenn ich deine intime Unterhaltung gerade unterbrochen habe!" Sie nahm meine Hände in ihre und hielt sie zwischen uns, eine Geste, die mir auf einen Schlag bewusst machte, was gerade passiert war. Ich spürte eine unglaubliche Wut in mir, größer noch, als ich es kannte, wenn es um Garrett ging. Es war, als hätte es nur irgendeinen noch so kleinen Anstoß gebraucht, dass sich der Hass auf ihn in etwas anderes wandelte. Und während ich versuchte, meinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, redete Nessie, die offenbar auch überfordert war, auf mich ein: „Jake, bitte, sind wir dieses Thema nicht hundertmal durchgegangen? Entschuldige, wenn ich – ich wollte dich damit nicht angreifen, ich meine, du weißt doch, dass da nichts ist. Er ist mir nur sehr wichtig und ich vergesse ab und an, dass ich nicht so eng mit ihm sein sollte, wie ich es vielleicht manchmal gern wäre. Wirklich, tut mir leid, ich hätte Rücksicht auf dich nehmen sollen." Etwas in ihrem Blick veränderte sich und sie sah auf unsere Hände.

„Jake, du...", sie fasste an meine Stirn, als wollte sie feststellen, ob ich Fieber hätte: „du glühst ja. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?" Noch niemals hatte ich vor Nessie so sehr die Kontrolle verloren; generell war es eine ganze Weile her, dass ich zuletzt derart wütend geworden war, dass ich zu Zittern begann. Ich konnte es normalerweise kontrollieren, aber im Moment fühlte ich mich alles andere als unter Kontrolle. Doch noch während wir besorgte Blicke austauschten, entspannte sich die Situation binnen Sekunden und ich konnte aufatmen. Es blieb, wie ich meinen plötzlichen Rausch erklären sollte: „Keine Sorge, ich habe…überreagiert. Ich weiß nicht, was los ist, zurzeit bin ich nur ein wenig gestresst, das ist alles." Nessie nickte, als würde sie mir jedes Wort abkaufen, obwohl ich das nicht einmal selbst tat. Sie lächelte und streichelte meine Wange und wir teilten einen kurzen Kuss, als wollte ich ihr und mir zeigen, dass alles wieder im Gleichgewicht war. Aber da war noch immer dieses merkwürdige, trügerische Gefühl in meinem Magen, das einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. Zumindest verschaffte es mir ein wenig Erleichterung, als Nessie mich allein ließ, um sich zu den anderen zu gesellen.

Nachdem ich einige Augenblicke lang nur darauf geachtet hatte, dass meine Atemzüge wieder ihren steten Rhythmus fanden, sah ich mich von der Ecke aus, in welcher ich stand, um. Mir fiel auf, dass ein paar weitere Gäste dazu gekommen waren, die ich zwar kannte, mich aber nicht mehr an ihre Namen erinnern konnte. Abgeschnitten von dem Trubel bemerkte ich, dass ich von hier aus eine perfekte Sicht auf meinen _ganz besonderen Freund_ hatte. Ich nahm mir ein Sektglas von dem Partytisch neben mir und prostete ihm zu, wobei ich versprach, irgendwann darauf zurückzukommen, dass ich noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatte. In dem Moment trat Nessie zu ihm und beide begannen ein offensichtlich unterhaltsames Gespräch, was ich allerdings aufgrund der zu lauten Musik - die mir erst jetzt auffiel, ich wusste nicht, ob sie schon gespielt hatte, als ich herein gekommen war - nicht beurteilen konnte. Ich sah den Blick, mit dem sie ihn betrachtete und spürte, dass es mich nicht kalt ließ. Auch wenn ich klar und deutlich vernommen hatte, dass er ihr in dieser Hinsicht nichts bedeutete, musste es nicht heißen, dass es anders herum nicht vielleicht doch mehr war. Zwar beteuerte Nessie mir einmal, dass Garrett eine Freundin hatte, doch wer wusste schon, ob es davon nicht mehrere gab. Fakt war, dass ich ihn nicht leiden konnte oder gar wollte und ich es ihn nur zu gern spüren ließ. Apropos spüren, ich drehte den Kopf und bemerke, wie Blondschopf mich anstarrte. Keine Ahnung, ob böswillig oder nicht, aber auf keinen Fall unbeabsichtigt. Ich wusste nicht, ob dieser merkwürdige Typ überhaupt jemals etwas ohne Grund tat, sein Blick sprach jedenfalls Bände – allerdings solche, die ich nicht lesen konnte und womöglich auch nicht sollte. Mir wurde klar, dass er heute wesentlich offenherziger angezogen war und seine schneeweiße Haut zur Schau stellte, als wollte er, dass jeder seine Narben sah. Die vielen, halbmondförmigen Bisswunden, die im Licht regelrecht Augen anzogen, stammten vom Kampf, so viel wusste ich, schließlich hatte er die Cullens trainiert als sie vor einer Konfrontation mit den Neugeborenen standen. Und als hätte er erreicht, was er wollte, wurden meine Gedanken umgelenkt, fanden Jess, deren Arme und womöglich ganzer Körper sein Ebenbild waren. Ich erinnerte mich an ihre Alpträume und daran wie ich sie umarmte, wie ich versucht hatte, einen Teil der Grausamkeit aus ihrem Herz zu verbannen, doch war es mir wahrscheinlich nicht gelungen. Denn ich wusste nicht, wie tief diese Angst und diese Instinkte, wie sie es nannte, in ihr verwurzelt waren. Ich wollte ihr helfen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass da noch so viel mehr war, worüber wir würden reden müssen, bis ich das gesamte Ausmaß ihrer Persönlichkeit begriffen hatte. Bisher war ihre Person für mich ein einziger Gegensatz in sich und es blieb fraglich, ob ich überhaupt in der Lage war, sie dabei zu unterstützen, diese Zeit zu vergessen. Dass ich es versuchen würde, stand außer Frage.

„Sie kommen!", sagte plötzlich jemand und ich bemerkte wie schnell ich ganz und gar abgedriftet war, während sich die Menge langsam in Bewegung versetzte. Alle stellten sich in einem Halbkreis um die Tür auf, um Esme zu begrüßen und zu beglückwünschen, wobei ich jedoch blieb, wo ich war. Kurz darauf erschien Esme bereits in der Tür, Carlisle an ihrer Seite, welcher strahlend ihre Hand hielt. Es folgten stürmische Rufe der Freude und einer nach dem anderen fielen sie sich in die Arme, wie bei einem Klassentreffen. Ich beobachtete das Geschehen mit Skepsis, rief mir in Erinnerung, dass keine der hier anwesenden Personen menschlich war, wo sie sich doch so verhielten. Sie spielten Familie, sahen jung aus und waren dabei viel älter als ich, und sie würden es bis in alle Ewigkeit tun. Wie konnten sie hinwegsehen über all die Schande, die sie waren, die Toten, das Blut? Sie alle hatten bereits getötet, oft und womöglich sogar gern und jetzt verhielten sie sich, als wäre nichts von all dem passiert, während Jess in diesem Moment vielleicht erneut einem ihrer Alpträume verfiel. Sie fühlte sich schlecht deswegen, sie wollte anders sein, doch konnte sie es nicht und mir wurde bewusst, wie unheimlich menschlich sie sich eigentlich verhielt, obwohl sie im Grunde weniger sterblich war als jeder hier. Sie war niemals Mensch gewesen, wir hingegen schon, vor allem diese Blutsauger, trotzdem wusste sie viel mehr vom Menschsein, als sie sollte.

„Vielen, herzlichen Dank euch allen. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie sehr es mich freut, dass ihr mir in so großer Zahl die Ehre erweist, obwohl ich schon längst keinen glücklichen, jungen Geburtstag mehr zu feiern habe.", erklärte Esme und lächelte, als würde sie auf all ihre geliebten Kinder sehen: „Besonders dir, Alice, bin ich wohl zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet, dass deine Gabe, dich und deine Umwelt immer neu zu erfinden, längst nicht verblasst oder gar verloren gegangen ist." Alice zeigte ein schüchternes Grinsen und die Grübchen auf ihren Wangen verrieten eine zarte Röte, die ihre Wangen nie erreichen könnte. Mein Blick glitt zurück zu Esme, die mütterlich zu mir herüber sah, als wolle sie verdeutlichen, dass auch ich gemeint war, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Aber noch weit mehr erfreut es mich, dass der Frieden unter uns allgegenwärtig ist und bleibt und wir die Grenzen jeder Spezies mit unserer Freundschaft überwunden haben. – Und jetzt genug mit all den Reden und feiert, auf dass es noch lange so sein kann." Ihr Blick durchbohrte mich und gab mir das Gefühl, als wäre vor allem ich gemeint. Als hätte sie gesehen, was ich dachte, obwohl es ihr nicht möglich war, sondern nur einer einzigen Person in diesem Raum. Ein Teil von mir hoffte, dass er nichts von all dem gehört hatte. Ein anderer Teil war der Meinung, dass es keine Rolle spielte, da ich ihm rein gar nichts schuldete, keinem von hier.

Ich hatte genug. Mein Kopf fühlte sich schwerer an, als er sollte, weswegen ich ohne ein Wort und auf Unauffälligkeit bedacht das Weite zu suchen begann. Während sich alle zum Tanzen auf das Parkett drängten, verließ ich es und schuf Raum für die, welche hier willkommen waren. Aber so unbemerkt wie ich gedachte zu sein, war ich dann anscheinend doch nicht.

„Jake, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Nessie hinter mir und ich blieb ruckartig stehen. Ich könnte im Grunde alles mögliche behaupten, denn sie würde mir glauben. Sie war tatsächlich der Meinung, ich würde in aller Wahrheit zu ihr sprechen, immer. Sie glaubte, ich würde zu ihrer Familie stehen, was auch war. Als würde ich für sie sterben.

Ich wusste, meine Gedanken gingen zu weit, viel zu weit und hörten sich an, als wäre noch lange kein Frieden eingekehrt. Die bloße Vorstellung, dass ich einer von ihnen geworden war, schürte unbekannten Hass in mir. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal am heutigen Tag, dass ich die Kontrolle verlor, und dennoch war mir nicht bewusst, wie es dazu kommen konnte.

„Du musst nicht gehen, niemand schickt dich weg. Stört dich die Musik? Ich weiß, es ist nicht so dein Ding, mit uns zu feiern, aber keine Sorge. Wir können auch gehen, wenn du willst."

Ich hatte nicht vor, mich in irgendeiner Weise zu rechtfertigen, denn das musste ich nicht. Es brauchte nicht mehr, als ein paar Worte, um sie zu überzeugen. Ich konnte mich nicht zur Lüge durchringen, nun, nicht ganz, doch auch nicht zur Wahrheit: „Ich muss morgen früh raus, arbeiten. Und ich habe Billy versprochen, bei ihm zu bleiben, es ging ihm nicht allzu gut. Macht euch einen schönen Tag, ich melde mich." Ich ließ sie stehen, verabschiedete mich mit einem warmen Lächeln, das im Grunde nichts taugte und dem Wunsch, sie nicht ohne einen Kuss zurück zu lassen. Doch ich wusste nicht, was er mir bedeuten würde, weswegen er blieb, was er war: eben nur ein stummer Wunsch. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, denn sie musste verletzt sein, sie war es immer. Beim kleinsten Anschein, dass mir irgendetwas missfiel oder auch nur einem Blick, der nicht so war, wie er sein sollte und könnte. Würde sie mich darauf ansprechen, wüsste ich nicht, was ich ihr zu sagen hätte, schließlich sollte ich froh sein. Diese Familie, _ihre_ Familie war jahrelang mein zweites Zuhause gewesen, wegen ihr. Dennoch kam es mir nun vor, als sollte es nicht so sein, als wollte ich nicht einmal mehr, dass es so war. Esmes Worte berührten nichts in mir, weckten kein Einverständnis, gar nichts. Vielleicht sollte es nicht so sein, vielleicht waren naturgegebene Gesetze nicht zu überschreiten, obwohl jeder glaubte, dass wir genau das getan hatten. Mein Gefühl bewies das Gegenteil, doch warum jetzt? Woher kam all das, so urplötzlich, aus dem Nichts? Diese Wut, die ich nicht kontrollieren konnte, die mich zurückversetzte in eine längst vergangene Zeit, in eine längst vergessene Welt, die im Grunde noch dieselbe war oder es zumindest sein sollte? Wir hatten sie geändert, wo es doch keinem von uns zustand, nein, nicht einmal möglich war. Wir lebten im Traum, wahrten den Schein und gaben uns glücklich damit, doch womit? Wenn all das hier nicht existieren konnte, wie kam es, dass wir uns verhielten, als wäre es so?

Meine Gedanken waren wirr, zeigten offensichtlich verlorenes Zugehörigkeitsgefühl. Verloren wodurch? Ich war so wütend, wollte tun, wozu ich bestimmt war. Wollte töten, was zu töten bestimmt war. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es wahr sein sollte, doch zeigte sich, dass nichts mehr der Wirklichkeit entsprach. Wer war ich, so zu denken? Im Grunde kannte ich die Antwort darauf. Denn das war, wer ich immer war und sein sollte. Das war nicht mehr als ich, nur ich, wie ich gewesen war vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit.

War das auch ich, wenn nicht heute, in greifbarer Zukunft? Ich verwandelte mich, lebte diesen wilden Hass in mir aus, bis meine Pfoten wund vom Laufen und diese Gedanken endlich verschwunden waren.


	17. Kapitel 9-1

**9\. Wenn man glaubt, dass man verfolgt wird, fangen langsam die Nerven an verrückt zu spielen. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _In einem innigen Moment mit Renesmee erschien Garrett: Der Einzige, der mich davon abhalten könnte, Nessie zu sehen. Es gab wohl niemanden, den ich noch mehr verabscheute als ihn und das mochte bei mir schon etwas heißen! Ich verlor die Kontrolle und wurde so wütend, dass ich zu zittern begann. Zwar beruhigte sich die Situation schnell, aber ich konnte meinen Rausch nicht erklären. Während Renesmee mich allein ließ, beobachtete ich Esmes Empfang und empfand immer mehr Abscheu dabei. Ich rief mir in Erinnerung, dass keine der hier anwesenden Personen menschlich war, wo sie sich doch so verhielten. Sie spielten Familie, sahen jung aus und waren dabei viel älter als ich, und sie würden es bis in alle Ewigkeit tun. Ich hatte genug. Mein Kopf fühlte sich schwerer an, als er sollte, weswegen ich ohne ein Wort und auf Unauffälligkeit bedacht das Weite suchte. Meine Gedanken waren wirr, zeigten offensichtlich verlorenes Zugehörigkeitsgefühl, ich war so wütend, wollte tun, wozu ich bestimmt war. Wollte töten, was zu töten bestimmt war. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es wahr sein sollte, doch zeigte sich, dass nichts mehr der Wirklichkeit entsprach. Denn das war, wer ich immer war und sein sollte. Ich verwandelte mich, lebte diesen wilden Hass in mir aus, bis meine Pfoten wund vom Laufen und diese Gedanken endlich verschwunden waren._

* * *

Arbeiten, pah, dass ich nicht lachte. Was für ein mieser Verräter ich doch war, im Grunde musste ich es schon immer gewusst haben. Wirklich, ich hatte mir Mühe gegeben, meine Lüge in erzwungene Wahrheit zu verwandeln. Dass ich damit Billy dennoch allein ließ, tat nichts zur Sache, schließlich war er nicht völlig ohne Gesellschaft. Embry meinte, dass er sich gern darum kümmerte, doch würde das wohl keine Gewohnheit werden können. Sollte Billy jetzt wirklich ein Pflegefall sein, hatte ich ein echtes Problem, dass sich wohl nur mit fremder Hilfe irgendwie lösen ließ. Jess darauf anzusprechen wagte ich nicht, sie war ein Gast und hatte bekanntlich eigene Baustellen, auch wenn sie diese nur zu gern als unwichtig abstempelte. Von ihr hatte auch nach der gestrigen Feier noch nichts gehört, ebenso wenig wie von Renesmee. _Renesmee._ Ich wollte nicht daran denken, dass ich diesen Namen auf meiner Zunge als ungewöhnlich empfand. Doch verursachte er ein merkwürdig pelziges Gefühl, weswegen ich jeden Gedanken daran sofort verwarf.

Nach meiner kleinen morgendlichen Wanderung, die ich normaler Weise mit dem Motorrad bestritt, wandte ich mich verschlafen der Werkstatt zu, die bereits offen stand und mich willkommen zu heißen schien. Ich war ewig nicht mehr hier gewesen, schließlich arbeitete ich generell nach Lust und Laune und wurde auch dementsprechend bezahlt, aber das ließ Ryan sich nicht anmerken, während ich näher kam. Wie gewöhnlich grinste er verschmitzt und begrüßte mich mit dieser Erfurcht in den Augen, als könnte ich Himmel und Erde befehligen. Ich würde ihm niemals sagen wie lästig er eigentlich war, da es sich schlicht und einfach nicht gehörte. Außerdem musste ich noch eine ganze Weile mit ihm auskommen, weswegen ich mich ruhig verhielt und sogar überlegte, ob ich nicht vielleicht ein Wörtchen mit ihm wechseln könnte. Ryan drückte mir einen Ordner in die Hand und wies mich auf den neuen Wagen, welcher bereits auf der Hebebühne stand, hin, bevor er sich selbst einem Motorrad widmete. Ein dunkelrotes Mustang Cabriolet tat sich vor meinen Augen auf, groß und schwer und eindrucksvoll. Ein richtiges Prachtstück, so eines, dass man glatt alle Vorzüge hinwerfen, einsteigen und losfahren könnte, so selten waren derartige Autos hier geworden. Seufzend und wissend, dass der langweiligste Teil des Tages – womöglich auch der Woche, das hing davon ab, ob ich mich auch morgen noch für Arbeit begeistern konnte oder eher doch nicht - auf mich wartete, schlug ich den Ordner auf und führte mir die ersten beiden Seiten zu Gemüte. Nachdem ich fertig war, besah ich mir den Unterboden des Cabriolet genauer, der nicht nur laut des Berichtes, sondern tatsächlich einem einzigen Mienenfeld glich. Ich fragte mich wirklich, wie jemand, der die Mittel besaß, dieses augenscheinlich vollkommen nagelneue Fahrzeug sein eigenes zu nennen, derart schlecht fahren konnte.

„Wie kann man etwas so Schönes nur so schlecht behandeln?"

Während meine Reaktion auf sich warten ließ, kam sie auf mich zu, bis ich ihre Wärme spüren konnte, welcher ich mir noch nie so bewusst gewesen war. Sie war mir näher, als erwartet, was mich etwas verwundert zurücktreten ließ. In der tiefen, morgendlichen Sonne wirkte ihre Erscheinung heller und freundlicher und weckte in mir die Hoffnung, dass sie sich meine Sorge zu Herzen genommen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete ich viel zu spät auf ihre Frage, die wahrscheinlich gar keine ernsthafte gewesen war. Ich fühlte mich benommen, als sie an meine Seite kam und die Sonne in meine Augen stach: „Was machst du hier?" Wie immer war ich unhöflich und wie immer fiel mir zu spät auf, dass es so war. Ihr Lächeln rutschte keinen Millimeter und gab mir Sicherheit.

„Ich wollte vorbeikommen, aber du warst nicht da."

Falsche Sicherheit, mir drehte sich der Magen um, als ich mir vorstellte, dass sie auf Embry getroffen war. Es war gerade wenige Tage her, dass sie sich gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Willen bei allen vorgestellt hatte. Nein, _präsentiert_ traf es besser. Ich wollte mich besser nicht hineindenken, was Sam von ihr hielt und freute mich, dass er mich bisher nicht darauf angesprochen hatte, betete gleichzeitig, dass es noch lange so bleiben würde. Wie hatte Embry wohl reagiert? Ich fühlte mich schuldig, merkte, dass meine Launen kamen und gingen mit dem, was sie tat.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe rechtzeitig gemerkt, wer da ist und mich entschieden, woanders nach dir zu suchen."

Mir fiel auf, dass sie nicht wissen konnte, wo ich arbeitete. Es blieb schleierhaft, wie sie hierher fand, denn ich hatte keine Zeit, mich damit auseinander zu setzen. Das Telefon unterbrach uns, klingelte hoch und schrill und ich entschied, dass dieser Anruf von mir beantwortet werden würde. Gerade betrat ich das Büro, da kam mir jemand zuvor und sprach mit tiefer, verrauchter Stimme in den Hörer. Als er mich bemerkte, rümpfte er wie gewöhnlich die Nase, sah auf die Uhr und danach direkt in mein Gesicht. Der für eine Werkstatt viel zu vornehm gekleidete und bereits ergraute Mann war niemand geringeres als Ryans Vater, Rodrick Stevenson, und der Besitzer dieser Werkstatt. Sein angewiderter Blick war nicht selten nur schwer erträglich und zeugte von dem Gefühl der Überlegenheit mir gegenüber, wobei er wohl der Einzige war, der es sich erlauben konnte. Im Grunde traute ich ihm eine Menge zu, weswegen er wohl so ziemlich allein damit war, nicht um das Geheimnis zu wissen, das längst keines mehr war. Würde er erfahren, dass sich sein Sohn, ich und einige weitere um ihn herum in riesige Wölfe verwandeln konnten… – ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, was dann passierte. Womöglich ließ er uns alle ins Gefängnis werfen und sich selbst danach in die Psychiatrie einweisen, und das war noch das Harmloseste, was mir in den Sinn kam.

„Telefon für Sie.", erklärte er nach einer Weile Schweigen und übergab es mir, nachdem er seine Brille zurecht gerückt hatte. Ich wartete ausgiebig, bis er mich allein ließ und schielte noch einmal um die Ecke, da ich auch sicher gehen wollte, dass Jess seinen kritischen Augen fern geblieben war. Aber ich konnte mich wohl auf sie verlassen.

„Black?"

„Jacob, Mann, endlich erreich' ich dich mal!", stöhnte Embry am anderen Ende: „Ein Wunder, dass du tatsächlich arbeitest. Nachdem du gestern so fertig warst, hab' ich dir das echt nicht abgenommen." Ich wartete auf einen Kommentar zu Billy, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, weshalb er sich hier meldete. Generell war diese Nummer nur für absolute Notfälle gedacht, da Stevenson sich bereits das ein oder andere mal abfällig geäußert hatte und meinte, dass ich solche Dinge auch bald zuhause erledigen könnte, wenn es so weiter ging. Ich zögerte: „Wie geht's Dad? Du rufst nicht wegen ihm an, oder? Hat er was gesagt, weil ich nicht nach Hause kam, gestern?"

„Keine Sorge, alles gut. Im Moment schläft er mal wieder, aber er hat nach dir gefragt. Und sein Verhalten kommt mir schon irgendwie komisch vor, bist du sicher, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, ihn aus dem Krankhaus mitzunehmen?"

Ich wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen, nicht jetzt und nicht so.

„Ich weiß es nicht… Hör mal, ich muss wirklich arbeiten. Das wird kein Spaß werden, wenn ich hier noch länger Zeit vertrödele. Was ist los?", drängelte ich und sah mich nervös um. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass sowohl Jess als auch Stevenson näher waren, als sie sein sollten.

„Sam hatte noch was vor und musste los, deshalb sollte ich dir Bescheid geben. Er meinte, dass er unbedingt mit dir sprechen will, vor allem wegen diesen Mädchen. Wie hießen sie doch gleich? Na ja, jedenfalls hat er ein Lagerfeuer arrangiert. Auch wegen Kevan."

Kevan war ein dürrer Junge, gerade 16 und hatte die Verwandlung kaum ein Jahr hinter sich. Ich kannte ihn kaum, wusste nur, dass er bei seiner Schwester wohnte, seit beide Elternteile verstorben waren. Ich runzelte die Stirn, fragte mich, ob heute einer meiner Glückstage war: „Hat Sam erwähnt, wann er wieder zurück ist? Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass er das nicht einfach hinnimmt… Weswegen dann das Lagerfeuer, ich meine, überstürzt er das nicht ein bisschen?"

„Sam war vorhin hier, aber er hat nichts gesagt. Das Lagerfeuer ist jedenfalls übermorgen, Jake. Aber frag' mich nicht, warum so plötzlich. Das kommt von den Ältesten, Sam war genauso nur der Bote, wie ich es jetzt bin. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass es so etwas wie ein Test ist. Ansonsten hätte Sam nie zugestimmt – und da wäre er nicht der einzige, übrigens."

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Und dank dieser letzten Andeutung war anscheinend auch Embry auf irgendeine Weise gegen Jess gesinnt, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es lange so blieb, wenn er sie erst einmal näher kannte. Mit Sam würde sich das eindeutig schwieriger gestalten. Dass das Lagerfeuer jetzt als Test herhalten sollte, missfiel mir noch viel mehr.

Ich vernahm Stimmen, wurde hibbelig und beschloss, das Gespräch besser zu beenden. Auch, wenn ich mich dank dieser Nachricht jetzt womöglich kaum mehr auf Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Dieser Tag kam zu früh, viel zu früh und noch immer hatte ich Jess' Schwester nicht kennengelernt, die ebenfalls Teil dieser Art von Aufnahmezeremonie sein würde. Übermorgen, verdammt.

„Hey, Embry, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich richte es aus. Zeit und Ort sind wie immer, schätze ich?"

„Ja, wie immer. Wir sehen uns, bis später.", und damit legte er auf, bevor ich überhaupt dazu kam, es selbst in Erwägung zu ziehen. Als ich das Büro verließ, verfolgten mich graue Augen auf Schritt und Tritt, während ich mich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Umso mehr erschrak ich, als ich Jess genau dort vorfand, wo ich sie zurückgelassen hatte. Offensichtlich gab sie sich als Kundin aus, was mich daran zweifeln ließ, dass Stevenson überhaupt Ahnung von seinen eigenen Geschäften hatte – nun, anscheinend weniger als sein Sohn, der ungläubig beäugte, dass sein Vater keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Anscheinend war es nicht so offensichtlich, dass Jess und ich uns kannten, wie ich gedacht hatte: „Wirst du mir jetzt sagen, was passiert ist?" Ich begleitete Jess zu dem Mustang, der eigentlich ja gar nicht ihrer war.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht weiß, was du meinst, ist nichts passiert. Aber da wäre etwas, worüber wir uns unterhalten sollten."

„Ich wette, die Feier ist weniger schön gewesen. Nun, nicht, dass ich erwartet hätte, sie könnte überhaupt annähernd schön sein.", erwiderte Jess und überging mich, wie ich es mit ihr getan hatte. Ich dachte daran, dass sie bald meine Schwester sein würde. Meine _wirkliche_ Schwester.

„Das gerade ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, da will man mal vorbildlich sein und arbeiten und schon halten einen alle davon ab. Können wir uns heute Abend sehen?", frage ich, nahm den Ordner und spielte mein kleines Spiel weiter, während ich beobachtete, wie Stevenson langsam aber sicher das Weite suchte. Jess stieß mir unsanft in die Seite: „Würdest du wohl damit aufhören? Ich rede mit dir!"

„Und ich rede mit dir! Hör zu, ich hatte einen miesen Tag, gestern, aber darüber werde ich jetzt nicht sprechen.", sagte ich ernster, als beabsichtigt, weswegen ich sofort meine Lautstärke etwas drosselte: „Das Lagerfeuer findet übermorgen statt, ich nehme an, du weißt, worum es sich dabei handelt. Und du und deine Schwester, die ich im Übrigen noch immer nicht kenne, seid definitiv dabei. Ich meine, ihr werdet in unseren Kreis aufgenommen, glaubst du nicht, man sollte sich kennen, wenn es dazu kommt? Bisher wollte ich dich nicht darauf ansprechen, ich dachte, wir hätten noch Zeit und du würdest dich darum kümmern, wenn ihr bereit wärt, aber so ist es eben nicht." Jess' Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Bitte, was? Du sprichst von dem Abend, an dem…"

Ich nickte und versuchte, nicht allzu hart zu ihr zu sein. Bisher hatten wir nie über ihre Schwester gesprochen und es stand mir nicht zu, sie plötzlich her zu beordern. Ich hatte wohl ein wenig übertrieben…

„Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, ganz sicher…", sagte sie schnell: „Heute noch." Nachdem ich mich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte, wandte sie sich zum Gehen um.

„Hey, Jess. Sehen wir uns trotzdem?"

„Sicher, wenn du willst. Und danke, dass du das tust, all das. Heute Abend weiß ich mehr, was Jenny angeht.", antwortete sie und lächelte scheu: „Bald sind wir Geschwister." Nachdem sie fort war und ich bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht wissen konnte, dass ich gestern auf einer Feier war, machte ich mich an die Arbeit.


	18. Kapitel 9-2

**9\. Wenn man glaubt, dass man verfolgt wird, fangen langsam die Nerven an verrückt zu spielen. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem ich Embry Billys Pflege überlassen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit und verwarf dabei jeden Gedanken an den vergangenen Tag. Neben Ryan und dessen Vater traf ich auch unerwartet auf Jess. Nachdem Embry mir erzählt hatte, dass das Lagerfeuer früher stattfinden würde, drängte ich sie zu einem Treffen mit ihrer Schwester Jennifer, welcher ich bisher noch nicht einmal begegnet war. Sie versprach, sich darum zukümmern. Aber auch Sam verlangte danach, mit mir zu sprechen, was wesentlich problematischer werden könnte. Er wollte sicherlich einige Dinge in Bezug auf Jess hinterfragen. Und außerdem war da noch Billy, weswegen ich langsam aber sicher das Gefühl dafür verlor, wo mir der Kopf stand._

* * *

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte ich, nachdem Embry die Tür zu Billys Schlafzimmer vorsichtig geschlossen hatte. Es war bereits später Abend und ebenso erschöpft schien mein bester Freund, als er sich zu mir an den Tisch setzte: „Ich denke, er ist über den Berg. Heute hätte er gut und gern eine Gans allein verdrücken können, es war echt schwer, ihn mit irgendwas zufrieden zu stellen. Ich musste mich also trotz meiner vagen Kochküste ziemlich rein hängen." Er versuchte sich an einem stolzen Grinsen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich und musste stattdessen ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Danke, Mann, dass du durchgehalten hast. Ab jetzt übernehm' ich wieder."

Ich klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und überlegte, wie ich es ihm danken sollte, dass er mir aushalf. Jedoch bremste er meine Vorfreude auf einen entspannten Abend aus: „Aber Jake, ich weiß echt nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee war, ihn herzubringen. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass er nicht dort bleiben wollte und du ihm das nicht antun konntest… Was ist mit einem ärztlichen Gutachten? Du weißt doch nicht einmal, was überhaupt los gewesen ist?" Er hatte Recht und ich wusste, dass er wusste, dass ich meine Entscheidung auch nicht wirklich durchdacht hatte. Embry sah den Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht, bevor ich ihn verbergen konnte.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmt mit ihm. Er verhält sich merkwürdig, tut Dinge, die er bei klarem Verstand nicht tun würde. Er hat mit mir gesprochen, als würde er mich zutiefst verachten, Jake. Und ich will mir nicht vorstellen, wie er mit dir spricht. Gerade eben hat er mich gefragt, ob es schon Morgen sei, obwohl ich ihm nur kurz vorher ins Bett geholfen habe."

Ich wollte den Gedanke nicht fassen, doch er kam mir wie von selbst. Es war schlimmer geworden. Mein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, als ich mit meinen Händen über mein Gesicht fuhr und so versuchte, die Sorgenfalten wegzuwischen. Womöglich konnte ich von Glück reden, dass er nun erst einmal schlief. Aber es würde nicht sonderlich lange so bleiben. Mit mulmigem Gefühl dachte ich an das Lagerfeuer.

„Denk' drüber nach, Jake. Überzeug dich selbst, du musst entscheiden, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre – "

„Danke, Embry.", bedankte ich mich, bevor er sagen konnte, was ich auf keinen Fall hören wollte: „Ich bin dir was schuldig, Kumpel, also meld' dich, wann immer ich helfen kann." Ich würde Billy nicht zurückbringen, weil ich wusste, wie er reagierte. Außerdem hatte ich es ihm versprochen, wenn auch widerwillig. Ob er mich dafür hassen würde?

„Kommst du allein klar, ab jetzt?"

„Sicher."

Embry stand auf und lief zur Tür, während ich hinter ihm her trottete. Er verabschiedete sich und versprach, mich nicht im Stich zu lassen. Allerdings verlangte er auch, dass ich eine Entscheidung traf, die möglichst seinen Vorstellungen entsprach, da Billy ihm am Herzen lag. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach vermeiden, dass ich mich am Ende noch schuldiger fühlte, als sowieso schon.

Kaum war er auf sein Motorrad gestiegen und hinter den Bäumen verschwunden, erschien Jess, die offenbar schon darauf gewartet hatte.

„Du solltest öfter vorbeikommen.", erklärte ich, als ich sie hereinbat. Ich freute mich unheimlich, sie jetzt zu sehen, fast so, als wäre sie bereits vollends Teil meines Lebens geworden. Das gab mir ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit, obwohl ich nicht sagen konnte, weswegen. Sie lächelte nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag und das war es, was mich sogar etwas glücklicher machte. Beinahe hatte ich den gestrigen Reinfall vergessen, _beinahe_.

„Wenn du das willst."

Sie klang wenig überzeugt, doch ließ ich mich davon nicht beirren. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass sie heute mit ihrer Schwester gesprochen haben musste. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, schnell wich sie aus. Mich beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und ich lenkte um: „Bist du sicher, dass dir das Sofa nicht zu hart ist? Ich könnte dir auch mein Bett anbieten."

„Mach' dir keine Umstände, dein Bett gehört immer noch dir. Ich würde mich schlecht fühlen, wenn ich es dir wegnehme."

Lächelnd machte sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich, richtete die Kissen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz, während sie mich mit diesen glühenden Augen anstarrte.

„Ich habe mit Jenny gesprochen, wie du wolltest.", erklärte sie: „Es kommt zwar etwas zu früh, aber sie würde gern morgen schon kommen, falls es dir nichts ausmacht." Ich wollte sagen, dass ich arbeiten musste, denn das stimmte auch. Aber jetzt abzulehnen konnte ich mir ja schlecht erlauben, schließlich hatte ich es heraufbeschworen. Jess bemerkte mein Unbehagen, obwohl ich mir Mühe gegeben hatte, genau das zu verhindern, aber heute war wohl doch nicht ganz mein Tag: „Sie hat nicht viel Zeit, ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem. Ich weiß, das ist nicht gerade praktisch, wenn man sich kennenlernt, aber…" Sie ließ den Satz verklingen, ohne ihn zu vervollständigen. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, doch plagte mich jetzt etwas anderes. Schnell beendete ich das Thema.

„Nein, ich freue mich, wenn es klappt. Ich werde früher anfangen, dann kann ich am späten Nachmittag hier sein."

Ich wollte sie mit meinen Sorgen wegen Billy konfrontieren. Ich wollte mit ihr darüber sprechen, um Rat fragen und sie um eine ehrliche Meinung fragen. Aus einem mir völlig unbekannten Grund empfand ich es nicht als schlecht, wenn sie davon wusste. Ich fühlte mich verpflichtet, sie einzuweihen, auch wenn es sie nichts anging. Es war merkwürdig, wie sehr ich mich plötzlich von ihr abhängig machen wollte. Mein bester Freund hatte mir geraten, es zu überdenken, aber was würde sie tun? War es von Bedeutung für mich, wie sie handeln würde? Denn genauso fühlte es sich an. Ich wollte es in diesem Moment so sehr, dass ich mir selbst den Mund verbieten musste, bevor ich tatsächlich geradeheraus sagte, was mir auf dem Herzen lag. Ich holte tief Luft und –

„Jake, bist du sicher, dass du nicht über die Feier sprechen willst? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du seitdem etwas niedergeschlagen bist. Natürlich kann ich keine Antwort verlangen, aber ich…um ehrlich zu sein, ich mache mir etwas Sorgen um dich.", gestand sie und ich war mehr als nur froh, ihre Stimme statt meiner gehört zu haben. Ich schenkte ihr das beste Lächeln, dass ich heraufbeschwören konnte, wagte es jedoch nicht, es mit der zusätzlichen Geste einer aufgelegten Hand zu verstärken.

„Alles gut, ich habe mich nur etwas ärgern müssen. Das einzige, worum wir uns Sorgen machen müssten, ist Sam. Er wollte unbedingt mit mir sprechen und ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass auch er uns morgen mit seinem Besuch beehren wird."

Ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben, weihte ich sie dennoch in eine meiner unzähligen Unannehmlichkeiten ein, womöglich aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ich glaubte, dass sie es wissen sollte. Ich konnte ihr im Hinblick auf Sam nichts vormachen, da er nicht sonderlich gut auf sie zu sprechen schien. Würde ich deswegen ein Problem mit ihm bekommen, so war es auch ihr Problem. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er bemerkte, dass Jess keineswegs schlecht, sondern nur positiv für alle hier war.

„Soll ich hier bleiben, wenn es dazu kommt?", fragte sie, obwohl das ihre Lage wahrscheinlich keineswegs verbessern würde. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das muss ich mit ihm allein klären. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, was genau du erzählt hast, aber anscheinend hat es ihn dazu gebracht, bisher deswegen zu schweigen. Wenn es ums Überzeugen geht, bin ich vielleicht nicht sonderlich gut, aber es gibt einfach unschlagbare Argumente, die für dich sprechen." Ich sprach im Singular, da ich nur für Jess ein gutes Wort einlegen konnte – noch. Da es sich bei ihrer Schwester um ihren Zwilling handelte, würde das wohl nicht mehr lange so bleiben.

„Ach, ja? Ich wette, du hast schon das ein oder andere gehört, das du besser nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren willst."

Sie klang alles andere als zuversichtlich, doch ich konnte es verstehen. Tatsächlich stimmte es, dass ich mir nicht annähernd vorstellen konnte und wollte, wozu sie in der Lage war. Aber nur, weil sie zu etwas fähig war, hieß das nicht, dass sie es auch tun würde. So schätzte ich sie nicht ein. Aber wie sollte man das einem Sam Uley erklären?

„Das mag sein, aber da wir alle in irgendeiner Hinsicht Monster sind, macht das keinen Unterschied."

Ich hatte versucht, ihre Stimmung zu heben, aber offensichtlich verrechnete ich mich. Mit dem Begriff ‚Monster' schien sie alles andere als zufrieden, nahm es mir anscheinend sogar übel. Schnell änderte ich noch einmal die Richtung dieses Gesprächs: „Aber du hast nicht ganz unrecht. Ich meine, da ist schon die ein oder andere Sache, die ich…na ja, die ich gern sehen würde. Wenn es stimmt, was du mir bei unserem ersten Treffen gesagt hast – und ich gehe davon aus, dass es so ist - , dann kannst du so einige Dinge, von denen ich nicht im Traum gedacht hätte, dass sie möglich sind. Und mit Sicherheit können diese Waffen auch Schilde sein, wenn sie richtig eingesetzt werden." Ich war von mir selbst überrascht und so musste es auch Jess gehen. Schüchtern wandte sie den Blick ab, schob die Kissen zurecht, als wollte sie ablenken. Als ich darüber nachdachte, dass ich vielleicht eine ihrer vielen Gaben zu Gesicht bekommen könnte, war ich neugierig. Aber verlangen konnte ich nichts dergleichen. Und sie machte nicht den Anschein, als wollte sie darauf eingehen.

„Irgendwann wirst du es mir sicher zeigen.", sagte ich und erhob mich: „Dann, wenn du darauf vertrauen kannst, dass du deine Fähigkeiten beherrscht und nicht sie dich." Einem unbekannten Instinkt folgend beugte ich mich zu ihr hinunter, drückte die Lippen an ihre kalte Stirn und schloss die Augen dabei. Ich fühlte mich frei und leer, obwohl da so viel war, weswegen ich mir Gedanken machen müsste. Diese Ruhe, die plötzlich alles füllte, war unerwartet und dennoch schön. Als ich mich von Jess entfernte und in mein Zimmer verschwand, wurde mir klar, dass ich es nicht zulassen würde, wenn Sam seine Meinung änderte. Denn Jess gab mir etwas, das ich geglaubt hatte, bisher nur von einer einzigen Person auf dieser Welt bekommen zu können.

* * *

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Jess fort. Lediglich ein Zettel erinnerte daran, dass sie überhaupt hier gewesen und meine Erinnerung keine Einbildung war. Während ich mich um ein Frühstück für Billy kümmerte, drehte sich in meinem Kopf alles nur um den morgigen Abend und die Gespräche, die bis dahin geführt werden mussten. Es würde alles andere als leicht werden, aber damit musste ich wohl umgehen. Ich beschloss, Billy zu wecken, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zur Werkstatt machte. Das Schlafzimmer war noch dunkel, doch Billy war bereits wach und ließ sich unerwartet schnell zum Aufstehen überreden. Im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Tagen war er sehr schweigsam und sprach kaum ein Wort, noch dazu ließ sein Appetit definitiv zu wünschen übrig. Doch ich wollte keinen Streit beginnen und ignorierte, wie spärlich seine Mahlzeit ausfiel. Stattdessen fragte ich, ob es ihm lieber wäre, wenn Charlie anstelle von Embry heute bei ihm sein würde.

„Ist mir egal, die haben beide keinen Humor.", erwiderte er lediglich und biss mit auffällig zittriger Hand ein Stück von seinem Toast ab: „Du scheinst ja unheimlich beschäftigt. Wäre zur Abwechslung mal nicht schlecht, wenn endlich mal wieder die Kasse klingelt." Er legte es offenbar darauf an, mich zu provozieren, aber ich beherrschte mich. Sein Auftreten bereitete mir größere Sorge, als ich mir selbst eingestehen wollte, weswegen ich Charlie für eine bessere Gesellschaft hielt. Vielleicht nahm er ihn zum Fischen mit, sodass er wenigstens etwas abgelenkt wurde.

Als ich fertig war, rief ich Charlie an und bat ihn, herzukommen. Zu meinem Glück hatte er Zeit und konnte ohne Probleme den Vormittag und einen Teil des Nachmittags übernehmen, bis ich von der Werkstatt wiederkam. Ich half Billy noch beim Anziehen, zog in Betracht, ihn doch zur Rede zu stellen, entschied mich dann aber wieder um. Kurz bevor ich ihn allein ließ, wandte ich mich noch einmal um: „Dad?" Er reagierte nicht, weswegen ich einen Moment zweifelte, ob er mich überhaupt erkannt hatte.

„Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Noch habe ich nicht bereut, dich vom Krankenhaus mitgenommen zu haben, aber ich werde nicht zögern, dich wieder dorthin zu bringen, falls das so weiter geht. Und wenn ich mein Versprechen brechen muss, ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie es dir jeden Tag schlechter geht. Ich bitte dich, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, wenn du ein paar Tage dort bleiben würdest. Nur zur Sicherheit."

Er schwieg noch immer, weswegen ich entschied, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Schweren Herzens wandte ich mich zum Gehen um.

„Du bist mir verdammt wichtig, Dad, ich will dich nicht verlieren.", gestand ich und schloss die Tür, bevor ich in meinen roten Golf stieg und davon fuhr.


	19. Kapitel 10-1

**10\. Wie das erste Kapitel in einem romantischen Roman… Nur weniger kitschig und gefühlvoll. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Embry, der sich für mich um Billy gekümmert hatte, riet mir, meine Entscheidung erneut zu überdenken. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, meinen Vater wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Ich wollte den Gedanke nicht fassen, doch er kam mir wie von selbst. Es war schlimmer geworden. Nachdem er gegangen war, erwartete ich Besuch von Jess, da ich ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, wieder über Nacht hier zu bleiben. Sie versprach mir ein Treffen mit ihrer Schwester Jennifer für den morgigen Tag, um sie kennenzulernen – ein Tag, an welchem ich auch mit Sam ein Gespräch würde führen müssen... Ich wusste, dass ich Jess ihm gegenüber verteidigte mit allem, das ich hatte, war mir aber dennoch unsicher, ob es genug sein würde. Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Jess fort. Um auch für diesen Tag Billys Versorgung abzusichern, rief ich Charlie an, welcher ihn mit zum Fischen nahm._

* * *

Ich hing das Telefon ein und wusch meine verdreckten Hände, bevor ich mich in der Küche auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem machte. Charlie hatte Billy wie erhofft mit zum Fischen genommen und angerufen, um mitzuteilen, dass er Billy für eine Nacht bei sich behalten würde. Es gab wohl keine bessere Lösung für den heutigen Tag, an welchem ich ohnehin genug Nerven würde lassen müssen. Ich nahm mir ein Stück hart gewordenes Brot und etwas Käse und tat mich schwer daran, meinen grummelnden Magen damit satt zu bekommen. Während meine Gedanken zu einem köstlichen, warmen Abendessen abdrifteten, näherte sich draußen ein Wagen. Mein Wolfs-Ich witterte Sam, meinen ewigen Konkurrenten und Alpha des zweiten Rudels unseres Stammes. Er mochte in die Jahre gekommen sein, doch hatte sein Blick – eher zu meinem Nachteil – nie an Schärfe verloren. Ich öffnete ihm die Tür und bat ihn herein, überzeugte mich währenddessen davon, dass ihn heute keine seiner unzähligen Launen her führte. Aber er wirkte erstaunlich ruhig und gefasst und meine Hoffnung, dass ich mit einem Gespräch all seine Zweifel zerstreuen könnte, wuchs. Doch bevor meine Euphorie in noch ungeahnte Höhen stieg, wurde ich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt: „Ich habe gehört, sie wohnt hier?" Der Ton, mit dem er zu mir sprach, ließ mich gedanklich ein paar Schritte zurücktreten. Ich fragte mich, ob er es von Embry wusste, doch das würde voraussetzen, dass Jess und ich nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen waren. Nur zu gern würde ich mich dafür ohrfeigen, aber das würde zweifellos eine merkwürdige Vorstellung liefern, wenn ich Sam dabei so direkt gegenüber stand. Was ich jetzt wirklich brauchte, waren gute Argumente und eine wasserdichte Strategie. Allerdings konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals gute Überredungskünste besessen zu haben.

„Nur zeitweise, schließlich ist Billy auch noch da."

Das klang, als würde ich ihn loshaben wollen. Ich verfluchte es, mich nicht auf diese Unterhaltung vorbereitet zu haben. Aber hätte mich das wesentlich weiter gebracht? Ich begegnete Sams düsteren Blicken, während er sich im Wohnzimmer umsah.

„Hat Embry mit dir gesprochen?", fragte er neutral, zu neutral. Ich nickte: „Er hat mich angerufen. Aber warum kommt das so früh? Ich dachte, -"

„Ja, genau das dachte ich auch."

Er wandte sich um und lächelte, doch mir war nicht ganz klar, was das bedeuten sollte. Es schien echt, vielleicht war ich aber auch einfach nicht in der Lage, hinter seine Fassade zu sehen.

„Na ja, aber was einmal beschlossen ist…ich kann die Ältesten nicht anzweifeln, also bleibt nur, ihre Entscheidung zu respektieren. Sie haben zugestimmt, die Mädchen aufzunehmen, weil sie augenscheinlich Teil eines Rudels sind.", erklärte Sam und machte deutlich, dass er das anders sah: „Ich habe versucht, mit ihnen zu sprechen, aber man hat mir gesagt, es wäre nur zu unserem Schutz." Wenn Jess für eines sorgen konnte, dann für Schutz. Andererseits wäre es auch möglich, dass sie das genaue Gegenteil bewirkte. Mich verwunderte der Beschluss der Ältesten, schließlich kannten sie beide genauso wenig wie ich und Sam – oder irrte ich mich? Wer wusste das schon so genau.

„Weswegen wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"

Ich wollte hören, was er zu sagen hatte. Er konnte nichts an der Entscheidung der Ältesten ändern und es war gut so, denn das verschaffte mir etwas Luft. Sam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich traue keiner von denen und ich werde sie sicher nicht in mein Rudel aufnehmen." Oh. Nun, wenn das sein Problem war, war es jetzt keines mehr.

„Das lässt sich regeln. Solange du für Kevan sorgst, ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte ich und bemerkte, dass dieser Grund viel zu nichtig war, um jemanden wie Sam in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Deswegen würde er nicht her kommen, das stand fest.

„Sicher, das tue ich. Nur wäre da noch etwas anderes."

Ich wusste es. Seine dunklen Augen ruhten lange auf meinen: „Hast du je gesehen, wie sie sich verwandeln? Hast du dich selbst davon überzeugen können, dass sie sind wie wir? Zweifellos ist ihre Rasse anders als die unsere, und das nicht gerade im positiven Sinne. Sie sind nicht menschlich und wurden nie als Mensch geboren, nicht wie wir. Wie können wir darauf vertrauen, dass sie dieselben Vorstellungen vom Leben hier haben? Können wir ihnen glauben, wenn sie sagen, dass sie unsere Werte schützen, obwohl sie aus einer Zeit kommen, deren Werte wir nicht kennen?" Wenn er Angst vor ihnen hatte, dann war er gut darin, es hinter seinen Worten zu verbergen. Es stimmte, dass ich nie gesehen hatte wie Jess sich verwandelte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ihre Gestalt der unseren glich oder nicht, aber wenn mir eines bewusst war, dann war es das Zeichen auf ihrem Oberarm. Wenn sie sagte, dass sie unseren Stamm beschützen wollte, dann glaubte ich ihr das. Für mich brauchte es nicht mehr als dieses Gelübde aus ihrem Mund, aber was war nötig, um Sam davon zu überzeugen? Ich bemerkte, dass ich nichts sagen konnte, was Jess in dieser Situation besser dastehen ließ. Ich mochte einen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit kennen und vielleicht auch sie selbst, aber nicht das wahre Ausmaß ihres Wesens. Ich kannte nicht einmal ihre Schwester. Mir wurde klar, dass ich im Grunde kaum etwas über sie wusste und das machte es mir nur schwerer, sie jetzt hier zu vertreten und zu schützen.

„Ich glaube, dass wir keine wirkliche Versicherung dafür bekommen können, dass sie bei jedem Entschluss hinter uns stehen und uns mit allem, das sie haben, verteidigen. Wir können nicht verlangen, dass sie uns Treue schwören oder irgendeinen Vertrag unterzeichnen und selbst dann könnten wir uns ihnen nicht sicher sein. Aber hindert uns das daran, es zu versuchen? Natürlich zweifeln wir an ihnen und das ist nicht ganz unberechtigt, aber heißt das auch, dass es definitiv berechtigt ist? Nein, denn wir können es nicht wissen. Aber wenn wir ihnen keine Chance geben, werden wir es niemals herausfinden."

Was ich sagte, war so ehrlich und wahr wie es nur sein konnte. Es war nicht viel und ich bezweifelte, dass es Sam ausreichte, aber mehr konnte auch ich nicht tun. Und leider sah es so aus, als würden meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen Realität: „Verlangst du gerade wirklich von mir, sie einfach aufzunehmen und dann zu sehen, was passiert? Jacob, ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten, wirklich! Hast du sie angesehen, diese gelben Augen, diese unnahbare Aura und all das? Wenn ich sie auch nur von Weitem betrachte, dann sehe ich alles, aber sicherlich nichts, dem ich trauen könnte! Ganz im Gegenteil, denn um ehrlich zu sein jagt mir dieses Mädchen einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken und –" Wir fuhren beide zur selben Zeit herum, als plötzlich die Tür aufsprang. Ich sah mich Jess gegenüber, augenscheinlich mit ihrer Schwester und – was noch viel erstaunlicher war – Leah im Schlepptau. Sie wirkte ebenso erstarrt wie Sam und ich. Leah hingegen schien die Ruhe in Person, ein Lächeln hing auf ihren sonst so verspannten Zügen und sie gab sich so froh wie schon lange nicht mehr. Während Jess' Augen meine fanden und wir uns einig waren, dass nichts dergleichen geplant war, begrüßte Seths Schwester uns mit nur allzu offensichtlicher Begeisterung. Hinter Jess wähnte ich Jennifer, doch sie hielt sich noch bedeckt, was an der Unmöglichkeit des Moments jedoch nicht wirklich viel änderte. Die Situation war schlicht und einfach merkwürdig. Aber das Schicksal meinte es gut mit mir, wenigstens dieses eine Mal. Denn als ich mich zu Sam umsah, wirkte dieser keinesfalls verstimmt oder angesichts des Aufeinandertreffens aus der Fassung gebracht, sondern angenehm überrascht. Leah, die auf diese allgemein bekannte unglückliche Weise auf immer eng mit Sam verbunden sein würde, schien mit ihrem Auftreten alles zu verändern. Mir wurde bewusst, wie das auf Sam wirken musste. Jess, Jennifer und Leah kamen gerade von einem gemeinsamen Treffen, sie hatten den Tag miteinander verbracht und das offenbar so erfolgreich, dass es Leah sämtliche Sorgen ausgetrieben hatte. Und wer bitte schaffte das schon so leicht?

Planänderung. Das hier war genau richtig, so wie es eben war. Allein Leahs Lächeln würde erledigen, was ich nicht einmal mit jahrelangem Reden erreichte und da konnte ich mir soviel Mühe geben wie ich wollte. Mit einer unmissverständlich an sie gerichteten Geste forderte ich Jess auf, weniger erschrocken und mehr erfreut auszusehen. Nur widerwillig folgte sie meinem Willen, schien aber verstanden zu haben, worauf ich hinauswollte.

„Leah?!"

Sam wirkte auf mich, als könnte er noch immer nicht begreifen, was eigentlich vor sich ging, während Leah den Arm um seine Schulter warf.

„Ich muss sagen, ich hatte seit langem keinen so schönen Tag! Wusstet ihr, dass Seth ein Mädchen trifft? Oh, es wurde aber auch langsam Zeit...", redete Leah auf ihn ein und ließ zum ersten Mal, seit ich sie kannte, ihre vorangegangene Beziehung mit Sam völlig außen vor. Sie wirkte wie neu, nein, für Sam womöglich wie früher. Und wenn er jemals einen Wunsch gehabt hatte, dann nur diesen einen, dass Leah wieder glücklich werden könnte und sie beide normal miteinander umgehen konnten.

„Aber – hey, Sam, was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Mir war nicht klar, ob Jess etwas damit zu tun hatte oder nicht, aber um ehrlich zu sein war es mir gerade relativ egal, denn sie rettete mich damit aus einem ziemlich aussichtslosen Schlamassel. Ich warf ihr dankende Blicke zu, doch sie war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, die gute Laune mitzuspielen. Aber Sam beobachtete mich, ich wusste, dass es so war, verhielt mich dennoch so, als wäre genau das nicht der Fall: „Die Frage ist, was macht ihr hier?" Leahs Augen leuchteten, als sie sich mir zuwendete. Mochte es daran liegen, dass ich mich für ihre überaus großartige Stimmung interessierte oder nicht, aber das spielte womöglich keine große Rolle mehr für sie.

„Da die beiden sowieso her wollten, hab ich sie noch begleitet, hat ja keiner wissen können, dass wir euch hier treffen. - Musst du nicht arbeiten, Jake? - Und Sam, ich glaube, Emily wollte irgendwas von dir, aber sie meinte, das könne warten bis später. Wir sind ihr in der Stadt über den Weg gelaufen – ganz ehrlich, da war so ein Kerl, das hättet ihr sehen müssen -"

Und ohne, dass ich auch nur irgendetwas dazu beitragen musste, hatte sich jedes weitere Gespräch mit Sam vorerst erledigt, da dieser nun für die nächsten Jahrzehnte damit beschäftigt sein würde, Leah zuzuhören. Während diese ihn dazu überredete, dass er sie nach Hause begleitete, blieb ich sprachlos zurück – wie auch Jess und ihre Schwester. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich euch danken soll, aber…um ehrlich zu sein, ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst hätte machen sollen. Jede Diskussion mit Sam über euch scheint nahezu aussichtslos, also werden wir leider nicht wirklich lange unsere Ruhe haben. Aber für diesen Moment scheint er abgelenkt."

„Das war zwar keine Absicht, aber wenn es dir hilft, bin ich froh darüber.", erwiderte Jess schlicht und wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund, als wollte sie das aufgelegte Lächeln von sich schieben: „Wir haben lediglich eine Runde in der Stadt gedreht – wie heißt sie doch gleich? -, wir wollten Leah ablenken, weil es ihr nicht sonderlich gut ging…"

„Portland."

Und zum ersten Mal fiel mein Blick auf ihre Schwester, Jennifer, die noch immer halb im Türrahmen stand, nachdem sie zur Seite getreten war, um Sam und Leah nicht den Weg zu versperren. Sie sprach mit leiser, sehr weiblicher, aber auch schneidender Stimme. Ihr Haar war schwarz, ihre Augen quietschgelb und auch ihre Statur und Hautfarbe glichen der von Jess. Aber da waren einige offensichtliche Merkmale, die beide voneinander unterschieden. Während Jess' Haare kurz und glatt waren, hatte Jennifer längere, wilde Locken. Da war dieser Zug um ihren Mund, der verriet, dass sie womöglich noch seltener lachte, als Jess es tat. Dennoch wirkte sie keineswegs abweisend, nur starr, wie ich es von ihrer Schwester kannte. Sie kam mir erwachsen vor und ausgeglichen, etwas, das Jess weitgehend fehlte, obwohl beide gleichermaßen jung aussahen. Noch eine Person, die mehr in mir lesen konnte, als ich in ihr.


	20. Kapitel 10-2

**10\. Wie das erste Kapitel in einem romantischen Roman… Nur weniger kitschig und gefühlvoll. – TEIL 2**

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Wie erwartet stattete Sam mir einen Besuch ab. Er wirkte erstaunlich ruhig und gefasst und meine Hoffnung, dass ich mit einem Gespräch all seine Zweifel zerstreuen konnte, wuchs. Allerdings offenbarte er mir, dass er Jess nicht traute und ich scheiterte kläglich dabei, ihn wenigstens etwas für sie zu öffnen. Aber zu meinem Glück wendete sich das Blatt zum Guten, als Jess, Jenny und Leah plötzlich auftauchten. Leah, die auf diese eher unglückliche Weise auf immer eng mit Sam verbunden sein würde, veränderte mit ihrem Auftreten alles. Mir wurde bewusst, wie das auf Sam wirken musste. Die drei kamen gerade von einem gemeinsamen Treffen, sie hatten den Tag miteinander verbracht und das offenbar so erfolgreich, dass es Leah sämtliche Sorgen ausgetrieben hatte. Und ohne, dass ich auch nur irgendetwas dazu beitragen musste, hatte sich jedes weitere Gespräch mit Sam vorerst erledigt, da Leah ihn dazu überredete, dass er sie nach Hause begleitete. Und zum ersten Mal fiel mein Blick auf Jess' Schwester, Jennifer, noch eine Person, die mehr in mir lesen konnte, als ich in ihr._

„Wird Zeit, dass ihr euch kennenlernt.", sagte Jess und stellte uns vor, auch wenn es keinesfalls notwendig war: „Jacob, das ist meine Schwester Jenny, mein Alpha und die einzige Person, die schon seit Anbeginn mit meiner verdrehten Welt umgehen kann." Es war seltsam, wie kindlich Jess in Gegenwart ihrer Schwester wirkte, welcher ich gerade die Hand schüttelte. Wie erwartet war ihre dunkle Haut fest und unnachgiebig, doch Bissspuren suchte ich auf ihren Armen vergebens. Sie war anders, völlig anders und ich wollte sie kennen lernen, nur irgendwie auch nicht. Denn während sie mir erklärte, wie gut es wäre, dass wir uns endlich begegneten, fiel mir auf, dass Jess sich äußerst defensiv verhielt, mehr noch, geradezu untergeben. Sie schwieg, sobald Jenny – ich hielt es für besser, sie ebenso anzusprechen wie Jess es tat, sonst wäre das Ganze so unpersönlich - auch nur den Mund öffnete und sah mich nicht ein einziges Mal in der folgenden halben Stunde an. Jenny erzählte, dass sie nichts mehr ehrte als die Tatsache, dass die Ältesten sie als Mitglieder des Stammes akzeptierten, und versprach mir, dass bald alle Unsicherheiten bereinigt sein würden. Als Teil des Rudels sollte es keine Geheimnisse geben, aber ihre Worte schienen so leer im Vergleich zu Jess' Augen, dass ich nur halb zuhörte. Das hier war kein Gespräch, um sich kennenzulernen, sondern bloß eine Unterhaltung über Dinge, die ich entweder wusste oder erwartete.

„Allerdings würde ich gern einen Anspruch stellen, falls mir dieses Recht gebührt.", sagte sie mit harter Stimme und überraschte mich nicht zum ersten Mal damit, dass sie sprach, als wäre sie einem Geschichtsbuch entsprungen: „Es mag sich nicht ziemen, nun danach zu fragen, doch ich werde nach einem Rudel verlangen. Als Alpha habe ich diese Aufgabe und da wir nun zu euch gehören, wäre es nur fair, wenn man uns aufnehmen würde." Ich hob die Schultern, wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte.

„Das kann nicht ich allein entscheiden. Aber ich bin sicher, dass es möglich ist, ich meine, wir haben eine Menge junger Wölfe, die jemanden mit Erfahrung gebrauchen könnten – nicht, dass wir das nicht hätten, aber darüber ließe sich reden."

Jenny nickte, wirkte aber alles andere als zufrieden. Ihre Augen kamen mir flach vor und noch kälter als Jess'.

„Sollte es dazu kommen, wäre ich dankbar, wenn Jess einen starken Führer bekommen könnte."

Ich verschluckte mich, als die Luft in meiner Lunge zu verklumpen schien. Bitte, was? Ich runzelte die Stirn und wollte darauf eingehen, aber Jess kam mir zuvor: „Was soll das heißen? Wir beide, Jenny, das war so besprochen!" Genau mein Gedanke, nun, ja, nicht ganz. Jenny machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich zu ihrer Schwester umzudrehen und sprach seitlich mit niederträchtigem Ton zu ihr, um klar zu machen, wer hier zu entscheiden hatte: „Ich werde darüber nicht diskutieren; du musst lernen, dich anzupassen und zu vertrauen." Sofort war Ruhe eingekehrt und Jenny widmete sich wieder mir, sogar ich wagte es nicht, Jess auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Klar, ich werde es ausrichten und wenn wir uns beraten haben, kann ich dazu was sagen. Vorher kann ich nichts versprechen.", sagte ich und meine Stimme war so rau, dass ich mich räuspern musste, um sie nicht ganz zu verlieren. Jenny schien jedoch zufrieden, erhob sich und schenkte mir zum ersten Mal ein Lächeln. Mit dem wohl freundlichsten Ausdruck, den ihr Gesicht zu bieten hatte, verschwand sie und nahm Jess mit sich.

* * *

Als ich zusammen mit Billy das Lagerfeuer erreichte, war bereits die Hälfte aller Rudel eingetroffen, außerdem auch Old Quil – man mochte es glauben oder nicht, aber der Kerl schien so ziemlich jeden zu überleben – und Sue, nicht zu vergessen Kevan. Ich entschied mich für einen Platz neben Seth, da ich es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn Embry mich mit düsteren Blicken strafte, weil ich Billy mitnahm. Besagter hatte allerdings darauf bestanden, mitzukommen und gab mir gerade das Gefühl, als wäre diese Idee besser, als von mir erwartet. Er lachte bereits herzhaft, während er seinen gewohnten Platz bei den anderen Ratsmitgliedern einnahm, weswegen ich mich beruhigt abwendete: „Was geht mit Ness?" Seths plötzliche Frage stellte mich vor ein Hindernis, das nicht danach aussah, als könnte ich es überwinden. Er hatte von der Feier gewusst, war womöglich selbst da gewesen und das war es, was mich verunsicherte.

„Alles gut, bald ist ja die Feier auf der Insel, nicht? Aber ich werde nicht hingehen."

Es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht misstrauisch wurde. Man könnte meinen, das Glück wäre tatsächlich auf meiner Seite.

„Kann ich verstehen, Mann, das ist ja nett gemeint, aber um ehrlich zu sein: das können sie nicht von dir verlangen. Du warst schließlich auf der Party – wer hatte eigentlich diese vermaledeite Idee? Als hättest du die Tage über nichts zu tun.", bestärkte er mich und ich konnte nicht fassen wie erwachsen er war, der kleine Seth. Nun, wir würden sehen, ob dieser Eindruck auch der Wahrheit entsprach: „Hab gehört, du hast eine Freundin." Seth fuhr herum und bedachte mich mit einem strafenden Blick.

„Halt bloß den Mund, Jake! Es reicht schon, dass ich den ganzen Tag Leahs Sticheleien über mich ergehen lassen darf. Wag es nicht, das rum zu erzählen!"

Seine Wut war allzu offensichtlich, weswegen ich die Stimme senke und fragte, um wen es sich bei seiner Angebeteten handelte. Ihr Name war Keira, sie und ihr Bruder Kevan waren kaum ein Jahr auseinander. Seth gab zu, sie getroffen zu haben, war jedoch nicht überzeugt und gestand, dass sie viel anhänglicher war, als ihm lieb wäre. Er bat mich, die Sache abzuhaken und damit erklärte er das für erledigt.

Noch vor Sonnenuntergang erschienen alle – Emily, Claire und sogar Rachel -, inklusive Jess und Jenny, die sich beide zu meiner Rechten setzten, weil das die letzten übrigen Plätze waren. Mir fiel auf, dass Jess erschöpft wirkte, obwohl das Feuer ihrem Gesicht eine gesunde Farbe verpasste, aber sie gab sich alle Mühe, es zu verbergen. Bevor ich eine Bemerkung machen konnte, begann Old Quil seine Rede und zog damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Aber ich hatte diese Geschichte, die bald folgte, einfach schon zu oft gehört, weswegen es mir schwer fiel, mich darauf zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen beobachtete ich, wie Paul und Rachel ihre Hände ineinander verschränkten und sich liebevoll anlächelten, bevor meine Augen Jess fanden. Ich dachte an das Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester zurück und daran, wie sie unter Jenny gewirkt hatte. Es war so anders, dass ich beinahe begonnen hatte mich zu fragen, ob das ihr wahres Gesicht war. Auch, wenn sämtliche Geheimnisse nun aufgelöst werden sollten und dank der Gedankenübertragung sowieso gelüftet würden, glaubte ich, dass sie nicht vorhatte, alles preiszugeben. Die Vorstellung, sie könnte Teil meines Rudels werden, gefiel mir, aber ich zweifelte daran, dass ich in der Lage war, sie zu kontrollieren. Natürlich, sie würde mir untergeordnet sein, aber was bedeutete ihr das schon? Ich war nicht annähernd so autoritär wie Jenny.

* * *

Es war schon spät, als ich realisierte, dass die Geschichte gerade ihr Ende fand und ich dabei war, Jess' Blickrichtung herauszufinden. Ich folgte ihren Augen, traf Old Quil, der Reihe nach Billy, Sue, Emily und Sam, aber ihr Kopf war wesentlich weiter geneigt. Es folgten Paul und Rachel, Claire und Quil und…und Embry. Ich zwinkerte, sah mich nach ihr um, wieder zurück, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie ihn anblickte. Und er tat es ihr gleich…bis Quil ihn von der Seite ansprach. Mein Blick sprang zu Jess, doch diese starrte ins Feuer und ich fragte mich, ob ich mir dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen nur eingebildet hatte.

Paul und Rachel verabschiedeten sich, ebenso wie Quil und Claire. Beide behaupteten, am nächsten Tag arbeiten zu müssen, aber wer das glaubte, wurde ja bekanntlich selig. Als die vier den Platz verließen, sah ich mich nach Jess um, die offensichtlich auch gerade gehen wollte. Aber als sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob, wirkte sie merkwürdig schwach. Ihr Körper wankte und ihre Lider hingen tief, weswegen ich sofort aufsprang, um sie am Oberarm zu stützen: „Hey, was ist los? Willst du gehen? Du siehst müde aus." Sie lächelte schwach, nickte aber zu meinem Erstaunen. Meine Augen fanden Billy, der gerade in ein augenscheinlich äußerst unterhaltsames Gespräch mit Quils Großvater vertieft war, und ich ging sofort zu ihm, um mich daneben auf den Boden zu knien: „Dad, wie lange hast du vor, hier zu bleiben? Ich weiß, es ist noch nicht so spät, aber –" Er lachte lautstark und mir wurde klar, dass er nicht zuhörte.

„Dad? Hör mal, dir geht es zur Zeit nicht so besonders und –"

Ein lautes _Klatsch_ unterbrach mich, als seine Hand seinen Oberschenkel traf und ich glaubte, von seinem ohrenbetäubenden Lachen taub werden zu müssen. Wut stieg in mir auf: „Dad!" Mein Brüllen schien zu wirken, er stoppte abrupt und sah mich an, als hätte ich vor seinen Augen in seine Suppe gespuckt.

„Wie lange willst du noch bleiben?"

„Als ob ich jetzt schon gehen würde, darauf kannst du einen lassen!"

Wieder ein lauter Lacher, in den Old Quil sogar mit einstimmte. Schmerzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass er gerade tatsächlich einen Witz gerissen hatte. Ich holte tief Luft, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass ich die Nase voll hatte von seinen Mätzchen. Ich stand auf: „Dann sieh zu, wie du nach Hause kommst! Es ist mir – …Sue, könntest du?" Sue, die das Ganze beobachtet hatte, nickte mir beruhigend zu und ich dankte es ihr mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Sie sagte, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen, und so widmete ich mich wieder ganz Jess, die auf der anderen Seite noch immer so dastand, wie ich sie zurückgelassen hatte.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte ich, war aber zu genervt, um auf eine Antwort zu warten, weswegen ich einfach handelte. Sofort war ich an ihrer Seite, hielt ihr meine Hand hin und sie ergriff sie. Als Jess über den Baumstamm hinweg stieg, auf welchem wir die ganze Zeit über gesessen hatten, achtete ich peinlich genau darauf, wohin sie ihre Füße setzte. Wir verabschiedeten uns, auch von Jenny, die offenbar länger bleiben wollte. Ich zog sie etwas höher und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, während wir Richtung Straße liefen. Von dort aus waren es keine fünfhundert Meter bis zu mir. Mit jeder Minute schien es etwas dunkler zu werden und bald erreichten wir die letzte Straßenlaterne, um welche sich hunderte von Motten tummeln mussten. Beim Verlassen des Asphalts passte ich nicht gut genug auf, Jess stolperte über den niedrigen Bordstein und sollte mit einem Schlag wieder hellwach deswegen sein, aber ich irrte mich. Sie klappte zusammen und fiel, doch meine Hände waren schnell genug, sie rechtzeitig wieder nach oben zu reißen. Ich entschied, dass es besser war, sie auf meinen Armen zu tragen, bevor das noch einmal passieren konnte. Dabei bemerkte ich jedoch, dass ihre Augen geschlossen waren. Schlief sie etwa? War sie hier gerade wirklich mitten im Laufen eingeschlafen? Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass es tatsächlich so weit gekommen war, schließlich hatte ich sie stets wachsam erlebt – es war schlicht und einfach verrückt. Mit einem Kopfschütteln setzte ich mich in Bewegung und brachte sie letztendlich zu mir, wo ich sie vorsichtig auf mein Bett sinken ließ. Da lag sie nun, friedlich schlafend und ganz ohne kalten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie atmete tief, was bestätigte, dass sie wohl schon fest schlief, und ihr Herzschlag klang dumpf. Ich bemühte mich um Vorsicht, als ich die Decke unter ihr wegzog und sie schließlich damit zudeckte. Über sie gebeugt sah ich im schwachen Licht des Mondes, wie schön und jung sie war. _Und dennoch ein Monster?_ , fragte ich mich. Bei diesem Anblick schien mir jeglicher Gedanke daran völlig unmöglich. Langsam hob ich die Hand und strich ihr eine rabenschwarze Strähne von der Stirn, meine Augen immerzu auf die Stellen ihrer Lider gerichtet, unter welchen sich die ihren verbargen.

Als ich irgendwann aufsah, bemerkte ich, dass es zu regnen begonnen hatte.


	21. Kapitel 11-1

**11\. Ich hasste diese Art von Situationen, bei denen unklar war, ob der Verstand gegen den eigenen Widerstand ankommen konnte… - TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nach meinem zum Glück glimpflich verlaufenen Gespräch mit Sam traf ich zum ersten Mal auf Jess' Schwester Jennifer, die mir erzählte, dass sie nichts mehr ehrte als die Tatsache, dass die Ältesten sie als Mitglieder des Stammes akzeptierten, und versprach mir, dass bald alle Unsicherheiten bereinigt sein würden. Als Teil des Rudels sollte es keine Geheimnisse geben, allerdings verlangte sie von mir ein eigenes Rudel und einen starken Führer für Jess – Dinge, die ich weder allein entscheiden noch überhaupt verstehen konnte. Die Art, wie Jenny mit Jess sprach war so autoritär, bestimmend und niederträchtig, dass sich mein Eindruck der Schwestern immer mehr infrage stellte. Am selben Abend beim Lagerfeuer wurde mir dennoch bewusst, dass mir der Gedanke, Jess könnte Teil meines Rudels werden, gefiel. Es war schon spät, als ich realisierte, dass die Legende unseres Stammes ihr Ende fand, weswegen ich Jess, die ungewöhnlich müde schien, zu mir nach Hause geleitete._

* * *

Meine Lider waren rot, als würden sie brennen. Warme, kitzelnde Strahlen bedeckten alles, weckten mich aus dem tiefsten Schlaf, den ich seit langem hatte. Es war so schwer, die Augen zu öffnen, als würden Gewichte an ihnen hängen. Meine Kehle war trocken und meine Lippen verkrustet. Offenbar war es schon beinahe Mittag, denn normaler Weise wurde ich nie geblendet, wenn ich aufwachte. Gestern musste es wohl doch ziemlich spät geworden sein… Ein Gähnen unterdrückend entschied ich, dass es Zeit war, aufzustehen und versuchte, meinen Arm zu heben, aber es fiel mir nicht so leicht wie gedacht. Ich blinzelte verwirrt und bemerkte erst jetzt, was eigentlich passiert war. Ich erinnerte mich an gestern Nacht, dass ich Jess mit nach Hause genommen und in mein Bett gelegt hatte. Und genau hier lag auch ich, wie gewohnt, auf meiner Matratze, meine Decke über den Schultern. Und direkt vor mir, wenige Zentimeter entfernt, war Jess. Sie hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht und die Beine an den Körper gezogen, aber alles, was mich gerade interessierte, war etwas anderes. Ich starrte auf meine Hand, die auf ihrem Oberarm lag, während ich mir meines anderen Armes bewusst wurde. Dieser lag halb unter mir, aber auch halb unter Jess' Kopf und hatte augenscheinlich als Kissen gedieht. Der Grund, weshalb es so schwer war, aufzustehen. Würde ich ihn wegziehen, wachte sie mit Sicherheit auf und da ich nicht wusste, was sie davon hielt, dass ich neben ihr geschlafen hatte – denn so gut kannten wir uns nun wirklich nicht und abgesehen davon war sie mehr ein Freund der Distanz als der Nähe -, ließ ich es lieber sein. Ich wusste es nicht, glaubte aber, dass sie nicht sonderlich begeistert davon sein würde. Es musste also eine andere Strategie her, aber die gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet. Natürlich könnte ich einfach aufstehen und so tun, als hätte ich sie gerade eben aufwecken wollen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie das hier bemerkt, bevor ich auch nur annähernd die stehende Position erreichte. Vielleicht wäre es allerdings auch besser, wenn ich einfach nur abwartete, bis sie aufwachte und selbst aufstand. Nachteil hierbei war jedoch eindeutig, dass ich so tun musste, als würde ich schlafen – und ich war nicht gerade gut darin, etwas vorzuspielen. Was war das schon wieder für eine verflixte Situation? Ich hatte in letzter Zeit entweder unfassbares Glück oder ebenso großes Pech.

Da es aber furchtbar bequem war und ich schnell merkte, wie beruhigend Jess' Schlaf auf mich wirkte, entschied ich mich für letztere meiner Ideen. Mit den Konsequenzen musste ich so oder so umgehen, doch fürs Erste gab ich mich damit zufrieden, ihrem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Es kam eher selten vor, dass ich ihr so nahe war und wahrscheinlich genoss ich es wohl deswegen so sehr, sie zu beobachten. Mir fiel auf, dass ihr Atemrhythmus außergewöhnlich langsam und ihr Puls ganz schwach war. Als wäre sie in eine Art Winterschlaf gefallen. Jedes Mal, wenn sich Jess' Brustkorb hob, stieß ihr Hinterkopf fast an meine Nase und ich verspürte das unmögliche Verlangen, diese in ihren Haaren zu vergraben. Aber ich konnte nichts mit dieser Tatsache anfangen.

Als sie plötzlich die Augen aufschlug, zuckte ich zwar nicht zusammen, erschrak aber doch ein wenig und schloss meine Lider. Ich bemühte mich um flaches Atmen und wartete ab. Wie ich es mir bereits gedacht hatte, brauchte sie nicht allzu lange um zu verstehen, was los war. Nur zu gern würde ich jetzt ihren Blick sehen, wagte es aber nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Dennoch glaubte ich zu wissen, dass sie sich zu mir herumdrehte – so fühlte es sich zumindest an. Dann spürte ich ihre Hand an meiner und mein Arm wurde vor mich gelegt, an die Stelle, an welcher sie zuvor gewesen war. Jess stand auf, stieg über mich hinweg und war verschwunden. Zwar entschied ich, dass es nicht falsch sein würde, sie gehen zu lassen, aber mir blieb nicht lange Zeit, die aufgekommene Ruhe zu genießen, da plötzlich ein lautes Scheppern und Knallen ertönte. Ich fuhr nach oben, glaubte, Moms Lieblingspfanne an ihrem Klang erkannt zu haben, und beschloss, mich umzusehen. Als ich in die Küche stolperte, kam ich aus der Verwunderung allerdings gar nicht mehr heraus. Da war Jess, noch mitten im Flur stehend, und offenbar den Auslöser für die heruntergefallene Pfanne darstellend. Billy saß am Küchentisch, während Sue ein paar Gläser Marmelade dort platzierte. Charlie stand an der Anrichte, seine braunen Augen fixierten die offenbar ebenso erschrockene und zu einer Statue erstarrte Jess. War das jetzt Glück oder Pech? Nun, ich würde es wohl oder übel herausfinden. Langsam kam ich an Jess' Seite, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und brachte sie zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, doch Charlie würde weniger schnell zu beruhigen sein. Er hatte Jess noch nie gesehen und schon gar nicht ihre leuchtenden, gelben Augen. Wie sollte ich das bitte erklären? Und was in aller Welt suchte er überhaupt hier? Ja, ich hatte Sue gebeten, Billy nach Hause zu begleiten, aber sie sollte doch nicht hier –

„Guten Morgen! Habt ihr schlafen können? Ich hoffe, wir haben euch nicht geweckt.", begrüßte uns Sue mit ihrer dauerhaften guten Laune und ich war erstaunt, wie locker sie mit Jess umging.

„Morgen.", erwiderte ich, blieb aber sicherheitshalber an Jess' Seite, um zu verhindern, dass sie die Flucht ergriff: „Ihr habt uns nicht geweckt, keine Sorge. Ist es gestern noch spät geworden?" Sie nickte und kümmerte sich um die Pfanne am Boden mit den ruinierten Spiegeleiern.

„Ich bin hier geblieben – ich hoffe, das macht keine Umstände? Ich habe Charlie angerufen, um mich abzuholen, aber es war eine schöne Idee, mit euch zu frühstücken, nicht wahr, Billy?"

Ich rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, um Jess zu irgendeiner Reaktion zu bewegen und tatsächlich brachte sie ein Lächeln zustande. Nachdem ich entschieden hatte, dass wir mit ihnen zusammen aßen, schien auch Charlie sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Aber anscheinend waren diese Augen ihm dann doch nicht geheuer und er fragte, wer Jess denn sei. Zu meinem Erstaunen ergriff sie selbst das Wort, erklärte, dass sie meine Schwester sei und erst seit Kurzem hier wäre. Sue stieg ein und berichtete vom gestrigen Lagerfeuer und Billy, der zum Glück wieder etwas mehr Hunger zu haben schien, erzählte sogar vom Fischen. Er musste Charlie ermutigt haben, da dieser aus heiterem Himmel seinen neusten Kriminalfall ausplauderte, wobei es sich um einen Toten im Reservat handeln musste. Der verrückte Alte hätte wohl einen Herzinfarkt, aber das war von ärztlichen Untersuchungen noch nicht bestätigt worden. Und bevor ich realisieren konnte, was hier gerade vor sich ging, wurde mir klar, wie schön es sich anfühlte. Nun, ja, ich würde nicht behaupten wollen, dass ich gern Charlie und Sue an meinem Frühstückstisch sitzen hatte, aber es ging ums Prinzip. Jess war kaum einen Tag als meine Schwester in den Stamm aufgenommen worden und ich kannte sie keine vier Wochen, dennoch schien es nicht natürlicher sein zu können, dass sie Teil dieser Familie war. _Meiner_ Familie. Und plötzlich schienen ihre Zweifel nichtig, ihre Gabe und ihre Macht völlig nebensächlich, denn was zählte war ganz allein sie. Es gab mir das Gefühl, die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben, als ich damals nach ihr suchte. Als hätte sie das Schicksal hier her geführt, nur um jetzt mit mir und den anderen an einem Tisch zu sitzen und lächeln zu können. Und das tat sie und nahm mir jede Sorge, bevor ich auch nur anfangen konnte, sie zu hegen.

* * *

Nachdem Jess und ich beim Abwasch geholfen hatten, begleitete ich sie zur Tür. Beim Essen hatten wir darüber gesprochen, dass Billy heute zuhause bleiben würde, da niemand Zeit für ihn hatte. Zwar band mich das gewissermaßen an ihn, weswegen ich heute nur kurz weggehen könnte, aber es hieß nicht, dass ich mir diese eine Sache entgehen ließ, die ich mir vorgenommen hatte. Das Lächeln hatte Jess' Gesicht schon länger verlassen, aber ich wagte nicht sie darauf anzusprechen.

„Dann werde ich mich mal auf den Weg machen."

„Klingt, als hättest du etwas vor, das nicht verschoben werden kann.", erwiderte ich so neutral, wie es mir möglich war. Sie wandte sich von mir ab.

„Nicht direkt, aber da du ja gewisse Pflichten hast, werde ich mir eine Beschäftigung suchen. Ist ja nicht so, dass es bei mir Geld regnet."

Dass sie tatsächlich davon sprach, sich Arbeit zu suchen, verwunderte mich. Mir wurde bewusst, das es bedeutete, dass sie nun zu uns gehörte. Sie würde hier leben, arbeiten, an unserer Seite sein – die ganze Zeit über. Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, weil es irgendwie merkwürdig war. Schließlich hatte sie immer diese Distanz gehalten, war nie zu lange da oder weg, aber das würde sich nun ändern und sie schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben. Ob sie vorhatte, sich ein kleines Haus zu kaufen? Zusammen mit ihrer Schwester?

„Stimmt, aber so geht es allen. Nur leider wird das warten müssen.", sagte ich und grinste breit, als sie mich daraufhin fragend ansah: „Tut mir leid, Schwester, aber das ist dein erster Tag im Rudel – das werden wir nutzen!" Sie schien nicht zu verstehen.

„Hey, ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob du überhaupt ein Werwolf bist?"

Es war ein Scherz, doch sie nahm ihn ernster als erwartet. Da waren diese Parallelen zu Sams Einwänden, aber ich ignorierte das, da sie nicht davon wissen konnte. Das hier war nur ihr üblicher ernster Gesichtsausdruck, nicht mehr. Und dieses Mal behielt ich recht.

„Spinner.", murmelte sie und stieß mir spielerisch in den Bauch, bevor wir Seite an Seite das Haus verließen.


	22. Kapitel 11-2

**11\. Ich hasste diese Art von Situationen, bei denen unklar war, ob der Verstand gegen den eigenen Widerstand ankommen konnte… - TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich erinnerte mich an gestern Nacht, dass ich Jess mit nach Hause genommen und in mein Bett gelegt hatte. Und genau hier lag auch ich, wir beide eng beieinander. Da ich nicht wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren würde, stellte ich mich schlafend und wartete, bis sie selbst erwachte und aufstand. Allerdings sorgte das nur dafür, dass sie als erstes auf Charlie, Sue und Billy traf, die in der Küche bereits auf uns warteten, um mit uns zu frühstücken. Ich würde nicht behaupten wollen, dass ich gern Charlie und Sue an meinem Frühstückstisch sitzen hatte, aber Jess war kaum einen Tag als meine Schwester in den Stamm aufgenommen worden und ich kannte sie keine vier Wochen, dennoch schien es nicht natürlicher sein zu können, dass sie Teil dieser Familie war. Meiner Familie. Der Grund, weshalb ich entschied, ihr das Reservat zu zeigen – um endlich ihre Wolfsgestalt sehen zu können._

* * *

Missmutig beäugte ich den riesigen Baum ein paar Meter vor mir. Sein Stamm war viel zu breit im Vergleich zu seinen umstehenden Verwandten, doch Jess schien er genau aus diesem Grund so sehr gefallen zu haben. Ich hatte mich bereits verwandelt, den Boden aber als viel zu kalt empfunden, um mich auf ihm auszubreiten. Jess hielt es wesentlich strenger mit ihrer Kleidung – ich trug immer Ersatz bei mir, schlicht und einfach aus purer Faulheit - und ich vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass sie nicht sonderlich viel davon besaß. Ich nahm es ihr jedoch nicht ab, dass sie die Sachen, die sie trug, wirklich gekauft hatte, aber vielleicht wollte sie mich das glauben machen. Tatsächlich wäre es mir herzlich egal.

Als sie hinter dem Baum hervorsprang, verwandelte sie sich im Flug. Und während ich alle meine Vorstellungen, in was genau sie sich wohl verwandeln würde und wie sehr es von mir abwich, noch einmal in Gedanken durchging, stand sie auch schon vor mir. Und obwohl ich dachte, alles in Betracht gezogen zu haben, wurde ich vollkommen überrascht. Meine Augen mussten den Durchmesser eines Tellers angenommen haben, als ich bemerkte, dass sie nicht kleiner, sondern fast schon größer war als ich. Schnell sprang ich auf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es sich wohl um eine optische Täuschung gehandelt haben musste, da wir augenscheinlich gleich groß waren. Und ich wusste auch, was diese Täuschung ausgelöst hatte. Denn was da vor mir stand war zwar ein waschechter Werwolf, aber auch ein Monster. Schneeweiß und _riesig_. Ihre gelben Augen stachen regelrecht in die meinen und erschwerten es mir, mich auch nur auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Es wurde bei diesem Anblick sofort offensichtlich, wie anders sie war, und ich konnte nicht sagen, ob das in Bezug auf Sam von Vorteil sein würde. Aber wohl eher nicht. Denn so lange ich auch hin sah und versuchte, mich damit abzufinden, ich gewöhnte mich einfach nicht an das Bild vor meinen Augen. Ich wusste, dass es sich bei diesem weißen Etwas um Jess handelte und sie nicht die geringste Gefahr für mich bedeutete, konnte aber das Läuten sämtlicher Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf nicht verhindern.

 _Ist ja nicht so, als hättest du noch niemals einen Wolf gesehen._ , sprach sie nüchtern in meine Gedanken und zeigte mir ihre Zähne. Auch, wenn das lediglich ein leises Fauchen darstellen sollte, war dieses Geräusch, was aus ihrer Kehle kam, einfach nur…gruselig. Und im Vergleich zu mir hatte ihr Gebiss etwas von einem Säbelzahntiger – was das Ganze nicht gerade besser machte. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte.

 _Zuerst sollten wir hier verschwinden, bevor Charlie aus dem Haus kommt und einen Anfall erleidet. Wenn das nicht vielleicht schon passiert ist._

Während mir Jess – nach erfolglosem Warten auf eine Reaktion meinerseits – den Rücken zudrehte und lostrabte, schüttelte ich mich, um wieder im Hier und Jetzt zu landen. Schnell lauschte ich in mich hinein, ob jemand aus meinem Rudel gerade in der Nähe war, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Danach folgte ich Jess, bis ich zu ihr aufschließen konnte.

 _Du kanntest Charlie?_ , fragte ich, nachdem ich mitbekommen hatte, dass sie ihn erwähnte. Ich glaubte gesehen zu haben, wie sie die Augen verdrehte.

 _Sicher, habe ihn schon ein paar Mal hier getroffen… – Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber die allgemeine gedankliche Offenheit hat mir dabei geholfen, ihn näher kennen zu lernen._

Bevor mir auffiel, dass sie gerade zum Scherzen aufgelegt zu sein schien, erregte etwas anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit.

 _Du hast unsere Gedanken gelesen?_ , platzte ich unverblümt heraus und sie blieb ruckartig stehen.

 _Habe das Verboten-Schild übersehen, tut mir leid. Ist das jetzt was Neues? Ich wusste mir nicht wirklich zu helfen, schließlich saß ich mit zwei komplett fremden Leuten am Tisch, die anscheinend mehr über mich wussten, als ihnen gut tut._

Dass sie tatsächlich eine Spur von Humor in diesen Sätzen mitschwingen ließ, zeugte von ihrer überraschend guten Laune. Und es war nicht so, als hätte ich davon bisher so viel abbekommen. Sie wirkte von Grund auf verändert, geradezu geöffnet.

 _Glaub mir, Jess, sie wussten auch nichts von dir. Gut, Sue war schon klar, dass du ein Wolf bist und so, aber mehr auch nicht. Sie wollten einfach nur nett sein und haben mitgespielt._

Jess war anzusehen, dass sie das nicht ganz glauben wollte. Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung und beobachtete, wie sie mir gehorsam folgte.

 _…das hast du ja schließlich auch getan._

Sie kam an meine Seite: _Nur mit dem einen Unterschied, dass ich es nicht aus Nettigkeit gemacht habe, sondern weil mir nichts anderes übrig geblieben ist. Wäre ich nun nicht verwandelt, hätte ich sie schief angelächelt, was mir so eher kläglich gelang._

 _Spielt das eine Rolle?_ , erwiderte ich und entschied, das Thema fallen zu lassen, als wir die südlichste Grenze des Reservats erreichten. Wir waren bereits weiter gekommen, als ich erwartet hatte, weswegen es Zeit wurde, die Richtung zu wechseln. Da der Strand im Westen unser Gebiet markierte und danach nichts als Wasser kam, war es wesentlich bedeutsamer, sich den östlichen Flügel vorzunehmen.

 _Sind die Grenzen noch aktiv?_

Langsam gewöhnte ich mich daran, nicht mehr der größte Wolf zu sein. Aber dieses merkwürdige Gefühl wurde dadurch nicht wirklich weniger.

 _Sind sie, zumindest rechtlich gesehen. Also, ich rede jetzt vom Bundesstaat. Das ist eben unser Reservat und eigentlich zieht es jeder von uns vor, hier zu leben und zu arbeiten. Der Vertrag mit den Cullens existiert zwar und wurde nie aufgelöst, aber im Grunde ist er so gut wie eingestellt. Wir haben die Förmlichkeiten eben einfach mal sausen lassen und uns verbal abgestimmt. Sie können kommen, so oft sie wollen und wir ebenso._

Ich wunderte mich, dass sie sich dafür interessierte, schließlich war das alles schon ziemlich lange her. Es spielte inzwischen keine Rolle mehr, für niemanden von uns.

 _Es ist eben praktischer._ , fügte ich hinzu, da Jess schwieg. Zu gern hätte ich nun gewusst, was sie davon hielt, doch obwohl ich in ihren Kopf sehen konnte, hörte ich nichts. Sie schien nicht wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Aber wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht sogar in der Lage war, sich mit irgendeiner Blutsauger-Gabe abzuschirmen?

 _Verstehe._ , erwiderte sie nur und ihre Zurückhaltung erinnerte mich an mein erstes Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester. Denn dieses Verhalten sah ihr nicht ähnlich und wenn ich ehrlich war, dann passte es gar nicht zu ihr. Es wirkte gestellt, beinahe als würde sie gegen ihren eigenen, aber um der Allgemeinheit Willen zustimmen, obwohl sie selbst ganz anderer Meinung war. Ich wollte ihr keine Heuchlerei vorwerfen, doch interessierte mich wirklich was dahinter steckte. Unverzüglich fragte ich mich, ob diese Untergebenheit daher rührte, dass sie ihrem Alpha nicht widersprechen konnte. Ob dieses Band so stark sein konnte. Oder galt das nur für ihre Schwester?

 _Du könntest fragen, wenn es dich so beschäftigt._

Unweigerlich war sie darauf aufmerksam geworden und ich könnte nicht behaupten, dass ich nicht vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig gewollt hatte, dass sie sich angesprochen fühlte und darauf reagierte.

 _Würde ich denn eine Antwort bekommen? Du könntest behaupten, dass nichts davon stimmt. Oder dass du nicht darüber sprechen willst._

Sie schnaubte in einem Tonfall, der ziemlich tief für sie klang: _Stimmt, ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Aber einen Versuch wäre es wert gewesen._

 _Wäre es?_ , echote ich und witterte eine Chance, die ich tatsächlich bekam.

 _Ich hätte gesagt, dass es dich eigentlich nichts angeht. Und auch, dass es mit etwas zu tun hat, von dem du weißt. Etwas, über das ich nicht gerne spreche._

Ihre Vergangenheit? Jenny meinte, Jess solle unter einem – wie sie es nannte – starken Führer Vertrauen aufbauen. Zwar hatte ich versprochen, mich darüber auszutauschen, aber das schien sich nun ja anscheinend sowieso erledigt zu haben. Denn Jess war jetzt in meinem Rudel und das womöglich deshalb, weil sie sich bewusst von Jenny abgesondert und mir angeschlossen hatte. Schließlich war es bei mir und Sam genauso gewesen. Aber trotz allem verstand ich nicht, weshalb sich die Schwestern trennten, da es nicht wirklich Sinn ergab.

Das habe nicht ich entschieden und es steht mir nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen. Es war anscheinend die beste Lösung, also muss ich mich damit zurechtfinden.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Jess als erwachsene Frau keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen sollte. Oder dass Jenny es war, die es genau so wollte.

 _Weißt du, Jake, nicht jeder ist in der Lage, immer die richtige Wahl zu treffen._

Das konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen: _Wer entscheidet, was richtig oder falsch ist? Ich meine, aus Fehlern kann man nur lernen, oder nicht?_

 _Vielleicht hat man schon gelernt und für sich selbst die logischste Konsequenz daraus gezogen._ , feuerte sie schnell zurück und klang dabei so bissig, dass ich kaum mehr darauf antworten wollte. Es war offensichtlich der falsche Zeitpunkt und definitiv auch der falsche Ort, um darüber zu diskutieren. Und es war nicht gerade förderlich, dass sie all meine Gedanken permanent mitlesen konnte. Nun, sie wäre auch sonst in der Lage, sie zu lesen, aber ich war der Meinung, dass sie es trotz dessen nicht tun würde.

Als ich einen mir sehr vertrauten Geruch wahrnahm, der auf keinen Fall hier her gehörte, verringerte ich meine Geschwindigkeit und stoppte schließlich ganz. Wir befanden uns noch immer im Reservat und wahrscheinlich bekam ich genau deshalb ein ganz flaues Gefühl im Magen, als meine feine Nase eine Blutspur witterte. Blut und Tod lagen in der Luft und das, obwohl Nessie in der Nähe war. Ich wurde unruhig, bekam abwechselnd Angst und wurde wütend, während sich mein Kopf vollkommen abzuschalten schien. Warum sollte sie jetzt hier sein? Sie hätte es sicher erwähnt. War sie auf der Suche nach mir? Nein, da war definitiv Blut. Und wenn doch? Es war meine Schuld, ich hatte sie zurückgelassen. Da waren die Feier und meine Aggression und da waren einige wenige Tage, an denen ich ihr komplett aus dem Weg gegangen war. Etwas, das mir eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte. Wie auch? Ich war auf Nessie geprägt, ich konnte mich gar nicht von ihr fern halten und schon gar nicht lange und doch…hatte ich genau das getan.

Ein erneuter Schwall Blut schien die Luft zu durchtränken. Ich musste handeln, ich musste wissen, was hier vor sich ging. Ein Ruck durchfuhr meinen Körper und ich setzte mich in Bewegung, unwiderruflich, wie ich bemerkte, als Jess' Stimme in meinem Kopf aufflammte.

 _Sie jagen. Ich kann da nicht hin. Hörst du? Jacob!_

Ich schmeckte das Blut beinahe auf meiner eigenen Zunge und musste würgen, als ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf eine hoch bewachsene Lichtung stieß und an deren Rand Halt machte. …und sofort wünschte ich mir, es nicht getan zu haben.

„Jake?", Nessie klang mehr als nur überrascht. Ihr Vater hingegen blieb merkwürdig ruhig. Und genau das war das Problem. Ich wollte Jess sagen, dass sie besser blieb, wo sie war, doch ich konnte sie nicht mehr in meinen Gedanken fühlen. Im nächsten Moment besann ich mich, denn wer immer gerade lauschte, durfte nichts dergleichen wissen.

„Was wird das hier?", stieß ich hervor, mehr in Nessies Richtung, als in Edwards. Meine Augen fanden ihre kleinen, blutigen Hände und das tote Tier zu ihren Füßen und mir wurde übel. Ich hatte Nessie noch niemals im Leben Blut trinken sehen. Sie war gut darin, es vor mir zu verbergen, aber offenbar nicht heute. Und dann auch noch hier, in unserem Reservat.

„Es tut mir leid."

Sie sagte nur das, nicht mehr. Und bewog mich mit ihrem verlorenen Blick einmal mehr dazu, über etwas hinwegzusehen, das ich eigentlich nicht akzeptieren sollte. Ich hatte mich nie damit abgefunden, dass sie ein Vampir war. Dass sie tötete. Sie wirkte so menschlich, dass sie es mich nur zu oft vergessen machte. Tat sie das hier etwa wegen mir? War sie so verletzt durch meine Abweisung? Es war ihr immer schwer gefallen, meine Launen zu ertragen, weil sie sich wegen allem Sorgen und vor allem Vorwürfe machte. Ich hätte es wissen müssen und erkannte es dennoch zu spät. War ich nicht lange genug an ihrer Seite gewesen? Oh, doch, das war ich. In einem Satz verwandelte ich mich und war bereits angezogen, als ich den Boden erneut berührte. Währenddessen war mir aufgefallen, dass Edward nichts mitbekommen hatte. Aber dass Jess mich selbst dann noch schützte, wenn ich ihr den Rücken zukehrte, schien mir in diesem Moment vollkommen nebensächlich im Vergleich dazu, Nessie endlich wieder nahe sein zu können.

„Nein.", erwiderte ich, ging auf sie zu und schloss sie fest in meine Arme: „Nein, mir tut es leid."


	23. Kapitel 12-1

**12\. Wenn die Standhaftigkeit an der Angst kaputtging, sollte man langsam anfangen sich Gedanken zu machen. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden, Jess das Reservat zu zeigen – auch, um endlich ihre Wolfsgestalt sehen zu können. Aber was ich dann zu sehen bekam, war Werwolf und Monster gleichermaßen: schneeweiß und riesig. Während unseres Spazierganges sprachen wir auch über die Grenzen des Reservates, an welchen wir ehemals streng patrouillierten, um unser Gebiet vor jedwedem Feind zu schützen. Ich wunderte mich, dass sie sich dafür interessierte, doch Jess wollte nicht preisgeben wie sie darüber dachte. War das ihre Art der Untergebenheit? Tatsächlich sagte sie, dass es keine Rolle spiele, was sie davon hielt. Dass nicht jeder in der Lage sei, immer die richtige Wahl zu treffen. Aber es war offensichtlich der falsche Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu diskutieren. Als ich dann einen mir sehr vertrauten Geruch wahrnahm, vergaß ich alles um mich herum. Ich witterte Nessie – aber auch Blut. Schließlich fand ich sie; ihre kleinen, blutigen Hände und ein totes Tier zu ihren Füßen. War sie so verletzt durch meine Abweisung, dass es sie hierzu trieb? Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Das hier war meine Schuld._

* * *

Nessie hatte die ganze Zeit über kein Wort mit mir gesprochen, sondern lediglich meine Hand genommen und sie nicht wieder losgelassen. Sie wirkte bedrückt, doch wusste ich nicht recht warum. Im Augenwinkel hatte ich dabei immer wieder den ein oder anderen Blick auf Edward geworfen, der nicht weniger schweigsam war. Allgemein kam ich mir in dieser Situation ziemlich verloren vor, weswegen ich mehr als nur erleichtert war, als zwischen den Bäumen endlich das versteckte Haus der Cullens auftauchte. Noch niemals hatte ich mich so sehr gefreut, es zu sehen. Allerdings lenkte Nessie mich bewusst in eine ganz andere Richtung, wie auch ihr Vater schnell zu bemerken schien: „Ich werde Alice sagen, dass wir die Anprobe auf morgen verschieben. Bella und ich wollen noch etwas wegen der Abreise regeln. Ihr seid also ungestört, heute." Er sagte das in derart neutralem Ton, dass es schon fast wieder bedrohlich auf mich wirkte. Als er mich daraufhin ansah, war jegliche Schärfe einem müden Lächeln gewichen. Unsere Wege trennten sich und Nessie nahm mich mit in das kleine Haus ihrer Eltern. Drinnen war es warm, roch jedoch eindeutig zu sehr nach Vampir. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, zog sie die Tür mit einer Heftigkeit zu, die ich ihr in dieser Verfassung nicht zugetraut hätte. Als sie mir in die Arme fiel, schmiegte ich mich automatisch um ihren zierlichen Körper.

„Du solltest das nicht sehen.", weinte sie und drückte sich noch fester an mich, wobei ich einen Schritt nach hinten machen musste, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten: „Ich wollte nicht, dass du es siehst." Ich legte meinen Kopf auf ihren und rieb tröstend ihren Rücken. Es fiel mir schwer, ihre Aufgelöstheit nachzuvollziehen.

„Sch…", murmelte ich und drückte meine Nase in ihr Haar. Sie erzitterte und schluchzte so laut, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich ihr helfen sollte.

„Bist du denn gar nicht wütend auf mich? Du warst es doch. Ich weiß, dass du es warst."

Wovon in aller Welt sprach sie da?

„Ich bin nicht wütend, Ness. Wieso sollte ich es sein?", flüsterte ich, verdrehte aber insgeheim die Augen und wünschte mir, dass jetzt nicht das kam, wovon ich glaubte, dass es kommen würde. Aber mein Wunsch blieb unerfüllt: „Du bist gegangen. Ich habe in deinen Augen gesehen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Lag es an mir? Habe ich es übertrieben, mit Garrett? Ich hätte mich zurücknehmen müssen. Ich hätte Rücksicht auf dich nehmen müssen, ich –" Ihre Worte gingen in weiteren Tränen unter und ihr Körper erschauderte an meinem. Ich seufzte tief.

„Es ist alles okay, es lag nicht an ihm und schon gar nicht an dir. Wirklich nicht. Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag…"

Sie sah auf, ließ mich in diese verweinten und doch wunderschönen Augen ihrer Mutter blicken.

„Bist du sicher?"

Ich nickte, lächelte und strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn, bevor ich einen Kuss darauf setzte: „Ganz sicher." Sie wandte sich nicht ab, was mich vermuten ließ, dass sie mir nicht glaubte.

„Es ging dir nicht gut. Ich habe es doch gesehen, ich meine, du hattest dich kaum mehr unter Kontrolle, das…"

Ich nahm ihr Gesicht bestimmt in meine Hände und erwiderte ihren eindringlichen Blick mit aller Nachdrücklichkeit, die ich aufbringen konnte.

„Ja, es ging mir nicht gut. Ich bin ein Mensch, schon vergessen? Vielleicht war es mir einfach zu viel. Das kommt eben mal vor, wenn man im Grunde das Wesen eines riesigen Wolfes mit sich rum trägt.", beruhigte ich sie und lächelte meine eigenen Zweifel einfach weg, weil sie mir sonst niemals Glauben schenken würde. Allerdings wusste ich selbst noch immer nicht, was genau damals eigentlich vorgefallen war, dass ich so aus der Haut fuhr. Als Nessie ebenfalls ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte, war ich beruhigt. Zu voreilig, wie ich daraufhin erkennen musste. Sie wand sich aus meinem Griff und ging zum Fenster.

„Du hast gar nichts gesagt, vorhin."

Mir fiel auf, wie erwachsen sie wirkte. Im ganzen Gegensatz zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das sich gerade eben in meinen Armen vergraben und hemmungslos geweint hatte. Zwar waren ihre Tränen nicht getrocknet, wohl aber erst einmal versiegt. Als ich nicht antwortete, drehte sie sich zu mir herum.

„Wann?"

„Im Wald.", sagte sie: „Als du uns erwischt hast." Ihr Ausdruck brachte mich zum Schmunzeln. Erwischt? Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es wert ist, darüber zu diskutieren. Ich weiß, was du bist und es ist nun mal ganz natürlich, dass du…" Sie schnaubte, drehte sich um und schwieg für einen viel zu langen Augenblick.

„Erst lässt du mich zurück, weil ich dich enttäuscht habe und als du gerade zurückkommst, tue ich es schon wieder."

„Enttäuscht? Hey, Ness, ich glaube, dass du das überbewertest, schließlich –"

„Glaubst du, ich bekomme das nicht mit?", schrie sie und brachte mich damit vollkommen aus dem Konzept: „Du hast es gesehen, das ganze Blut, das Tier, das… Du hast _mich_ gesehen, wie ich wirklich bin. Ein…ein Monster, genau wie alle anderen auch." Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch ich kam gar nicht dazu.

„Ich wollte, dass du meine menschliche Seite siehst. Ich wollte, dass es ganz normal ist, zwischen uns, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass wir eine Beziehung führen können wie es zwei Menschen eben tun. Und ich habe mich versteckt, aber…aber ich passe nicht auf. Und dann sehe ich, wie du mich ansiehst und…und es scheint, als würde diese Welt in tausend Teile zerspringen. Es scheint, als könnte ich nicht das für dich sein, das ich gerne wäre. Nicht das, was du erwartest und was du verdienst und das – es macht mich kaputt."

Ihr Geständnis traf mich tief, weil ich nun endlich erkannte, was ihr Problem damit war. Denn sie schämte sich. Sie schämte sich so offensichtlich für das, was sie war, dass mein schlechtes Gewissen mich zu erschlagen drohte. Ich hatte es heraufbeschworen mit meiner Reaktion, aber dieser Moment führte mir das eigentlich Offensichtliche mit einem Schlag vor Augen. Dass ich verdrängte, was sie war und brauchte. Dass ich mich nicht damit abfinden wollte und konnte, dass sie erst ihre Zähne in ein Tier schlug, um es blutleer zu trinken, und mich danach auf den Mund küsste. Aber sie machte es mir nicht leichter, indem sie es vor mir versteckte, bis ich es eben auf diese Art und Weise erfahren musste. Wir waren beide Teil des Problems, doch sie schien nur ihre Schuld zu sehen.

„Sprich endlich mit mir! Was stehst du da und schweigst es tot?" Tot war ein gutes Stichwort.

Ich ging auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand trotz vehementer Gegenwehr und legte sie auf meine Brust. Es schien sie zu irritieren, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Dass ich nicht damit klarkam, war Gift für uns und unsere Beziehung. Ich musste über meinen Schatten springen, musste das aus der Welt schaffen, um endlich dieses Gespräch zu beenden. Ich ertrug es nicht, dass sie Dinge von mir verlangte, die ich ihr nicht geben konnte. Dinge, die aber dringend notwendig waren.

„Hör zu, Ness…Renesmee. Glaubst du, dass ich dich jetzt hasse? Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass das nun mal für dich dazugehört? Wir haben bisher nie darüber gesprochen, weil für dich klar war, dass ich es nicht akzeptieren würde. Aber das stimmt nicht."

Nun, das war die halbe Wahrheit. Aber sie würde reichen, zumindest für den Moment. Ich konnte nichts auf ehrliche Weise klären, solange ich für mich selbst keine Antwort gefunden hatte. Ich zwang meine Lippen zu einem seichten Lächeln: „Ich passe schon die ganze Zeit auf dich auf, seit deiner Geburt. Und davor habe ich auf Bella aufgepasst. Und ich kenne das, ich weiß, was es heißt, ein Vampir zu sein. Aber du bist nur ein Halbvampir und vielleicht habe ich es dabei ein wenig aus den Augen verloren. Weil…weil du einfach sehr menschlich bist, weißt du? Das lässt mich manchmal vergessen, dass du dich nicht so sehr von ihnen unterscheidest. Außerdem hältst du es regelrecht vor mir geheim, vielleicht schämst du dich auch, das weiß ich nicht, aber…" Ich spürte, wie ihr Blick nach unten sank und fasste ihr Kinn.

„Aber das solltest du auf keinen Fall, verstehst du? Ich will nicht, dass du glaubst, ich würde nur den Menschen an dir lieben. Und deshalb…ich will es dir beweisen."

Sie schien nicht zu verstehen: „Beweisen? Was willst du mir beweisen?" Ich konnte nicht fassen, was ich im Begriff war zu tun. Das war absurd. Nein, es war verdammt noch mal vollkommen gestört. Ich war gestört, auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen zu sein.

„Ich liebe dich. Und wenn es darum geht, dir das zu beweisen, schrecke ich vor nichts zurück. Auch nicht vor dem Vampir in dir.", erklärte ich und wusste nicht ganz, wie ich es ihr verständlich machen sollte: „Und deshalb…ich weiß, dass du das eigentlich nicht machst. Weil du niemanden verletzen willst und na ja, alle hier sind so, aber… Ich bin auch ein Mensch, also…"

„Nein!", stieß sie aus und fasste nun meine Hand: „Nein. Sag das nicht, ich will das nicht hören. Wie kannst du nur glauben, dass ich das zulassen würde?" Ich klappte den Mund auf, fand aber keine Antwort darauf.

„Jake, das ist vollkommen…verrückt. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das gerade vorschlagen wolltest! Ich würde nie – wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dein Blut trinken würde? Mal abgesehen davon, dass es nicht schmecken würde, aber…"

Sie hatte mich gerade tatsächlich beleidigt, doch das zeigte nur, dass sie sich überwunden hatte. Dass es wieder in Ordnung kam, zwischen uns, zumindest fürs erste.

„Hey!", platzte ich gespielt empört heraus und versuchte, es ihr gleichzutun. Ich musste diese Geschichte aus ihren Gedanken verbannen, dass alles wieder so werden konnte, wie es nun einmal gehörte. Aber da war noch etwas, das ich wissen musste.

„Kann ich…warum wart ihr im Reservat? Ihr seid noch nie so weit über die Grenze gekommen…dabei."

Entgegen meiner Erwartungen sprach Nessie, ohne mein Interesse zu hinterfragen: „Wir waren eben jagen. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen, aber das lässt sich nicht so leicht kontrollieren, wenn man gerade darauf fokussiert ist, weißt du?" Ich nickte und beschloss, es dabei zu belassen, bevor ich mein Grinsen von gerade eben wiedergefunden hatte. Langsam beugte ich mich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen. Ich dachte an Blut, doch es durfte nicht länger eine Rolle spielen. Und genau das musste ich beweisen. Sie seufzte, als ich weitere Küsse auf ihrer Schläfe und ihrem Kiefer platzierte, und zog mich näher zu sich: „Es ist zu lange her, dass du mich so gehalten hast…" Meine Stimme war rau, als ich ihr antwortete.

„Seh' ich genauso."

Das war die Stelle, an der ich meinen Kopf abschaltete. Anders würde es nicht funktionieren. Ich musste mich fallen lassen, dass es wieder so wurde wie früher. Ich wollte keine Barriere zwischen uns, obwohl mir der Abstand zu ihr gut getan hatte. Er hatte mir viel zu gut getan und das war es, was mir Angst machte.

Während sie einen innigen Kuss entfachte, schob ich sie in Richtung ihres Bettes und gab mich schließlich widerstandslos dem Drang der Prägung hin.


	24. Kapitel 12-2

**12\. Wenn die Standhaftigkeit an der Angst kaputtging, sollte man langsam anfangen sich Gedanken zu machen. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich begleitete Nessie und Edward zu deren Zuhause. Nessie war aufgelöst und glaubte, ich würde wütend auf sie sein. Doch stattdessen ärgerte ich mich nur über mich selbst. Dass ich sie allein ließ, sie enttäuschte. Was ihr Problem damit war, erkannte ich nur aufgrund ihres Geständnisses: Nessie wollte sich menschlich zeigen, ausschließlich menschlich. Sie wollte für mich sein, was sie glaubte, dass ich es brauchte. Sie schämte sich so offensichtlich für das, was sie war, dass mein schlechtes Gewissen mich zu schlagen drohte. Aber sie machte es mir nicht leichter, indem sie es vor mir versteckte, bis ich es eben auf diese Art und Weise erfahren musste. Wir waren beide Teil des Problems, doch sie schien nur ihre Schuld zu sehen. Und um das zu verhindern, offenbarte ich ihr, wie ich wirklich darüber dachte. Und dass ich alles an ihr liebte. Und um es ihr zu beweisen bot ich an, sie könnte mein Blut trinken...doch allein dieses Angebot war Beweis genug. Und so gab ich mich schließlich widerstandslos dem Drang der Prägung hin._

* * *

„Ich hoffe doch, ihr habt was zu Essen im Haus. Ich sterbe, wenn nicht.", neckte ich Nessie, als wir gerade die Treppe hinunter stolperten. Ich sagte das nicht ohne Grund, ich wusste ganz genau, dass es eine einzige Sache auf dieser Welt gab, die ihr so gar nicht lag. Kochen. Mit einem Murren zog sie mich hinter sich her in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank, während ich Gefallen an ihrem Nacken gefunden hatte und einen dicken Kuss darauf hinterließ. Sie war so schön, dass ich mich wunderte, nicht davon geblendet zu werden. Meine Arme fanden ganz von selbst ihre Taille, um sich fest darum zu schließen. Nessie räusperte sich leise: „Ich schätze, wir haben keine Wahl." Ich öffnete meine Augen, die sich wohl wie von selbst geschlossen hatten, während ich meinen Kopf neben ihren bettete. Die gähnende Leere des Kühlschranks ließ meinen Magen aufheulen. Ich seufzte und stimmte ihr zu, fühlte mich aber ganz und gar nicht danach, jetzt auf Blondie Nummer eins oder zwei zu treffen. Nessie nahm wieder meine Hand und gemeinsam verließen wir das Häuschen, um nach nebenan zu wechseln.

Wie erwartet, jedoch nicht erhofft, trafen wir Nummer eins am Zielort. Die Küche schien einer ihrer Lieblingsplätze zu sein, was mich vermuten ließ, dass sie gut kochen konnte. Rosalie begrüßte Nessie mit dem wärmsten Lächeln, das ich je auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte, während ich ganz und gar ignoriert wurde. Ich führte dieses Verhalten auf meine letzte Bemerkung bezüglich der Intelligenz einer Blondine zurück, die sie wohl noch nicht vergessen hatte. Im Grunde verstand ich mich gut mit ihr – wobei gut hieß, dass wir uns für eine Weile im selben Raum aufhalten konnten, ohne uns dabei an die Gurgel zu springen –, aber es begann zu kriseln, sobald ich sie ärgerte. Nessie hatte mich schon oft gebeten, damit aufzuhören, allerdings gab es fast nichts, das unterhaltsamer war als Rosalie, wenn sie in Fahrt kam. Und damit meinte ich ihr bemerkenswertes Talent, mich unter der Gürtellinie zu treffen. Denn meist ließ sie meine Sticheleien nicht unkommentiert. Aber leider schien sie heute nicht in Stimmung.

„Haben wir was zum Essen da, Rose?", fragte Nessie vorsichtig, konnte aber Blondies stechenden Blick in meine Richtung nicht verhindern. Rose, wie Nessie sie nannte, stand ihr so nah wie eine zweite Mutter. Es blieb fraglich, warum die Blondine sich sie noch nicht unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, aber ein Duell mit Bella schien sie abzuschrecken.

„Haben wir.", antwortete sie: „Aber Hundefutter ist leider aus." Ihr spitzbübisches Grinsen entging mir nicht und irgendwie war ich froh, dass sie es mir doch nicht länger übel nahm.

Nachdem sie uns allein gelassen hatte, durchstöberte Nessie die Schränke und wurde tatsächlich fündig. Sie meinte, dass ein Omelett in ihrem Bereich des Möglichen liegen würde, aber so recht darauf vertrauen konnte ich nicht. Doch sie überzeugte mich stolz vom Gegenteil und zauberte das beste Essen, das ich seit langem hatte – denn Dad war noch nie ein begnadeter Koch gewesen, eine Eigenschaft, die offenbar vererbt wurde. Glücklich und zufrieden schlug ich vor, einen Spaziergang zu machen, aber Nessie hatte bereits andere Pläne. Also machten wir es uns in Edwards ehemaligem Zimmer gemütlich, das nun ihres war, und unterhielten uns über dieses und jenes. Den Grund für das Warten verriet sie mir jedoch nicht. Das sollte ich erst erfahren, als ein Wagen vor dem Haus zum stehen kam, der mir mehr als nur bekannt vorkam. Ich streckte mich und warf über den Rand der Couch einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wobei sich mir Alice' quietschgelber Porsche offenbarte. Mit einem Freudeschrei sprang Nessie von meinem Schoß und lief nach unten, um sie zu begrüßen. Eher schwerfällig folgte ich ihr und begegnete beiden am unteren Treppenaufgang.

„Oh, wie schön dich zu sehen, Jacob."

Alice war immer in bester Stimmung, wenn sie mich um sich hatte. Dass es daran lag, dass sie in meiner Nähe von der Störung ihrer Gabe durch Nessie verschont blieb, wollte sie dabei nie zugeben. Aber vielleicht mochte sie mich ja doch ein wenig, wer wusste das schon.

„Möchtest du es sehen?", fragte Alice, bevor Nessie ihr den Mund verbieten konnte. Es wurden böse Blicke getauscht, von denen auch ich nicht verschont bleiben sollte.

„Er weiß es nicht, Alice. Du weißt, dass er es nicht wissen soll, warum musst du dann – es steht doch schon fest, dass er nicht mitkommt…"

Sie riss Alice eine große Tüte aus der Hand und ging zurück nach oben, bevor ich nachfragen konnte. Die Dunkelhaarige sah mich entschuldigend an: „Um ehrlich zu sein…ich wusste nicht, dass man es dir nicht verraten soll. Komm, lass es uns ansehen. Es wird dir gefallen." Mit dem zuckersüßen Lächeln einer Fünfjährigen nahm sie meine Hand und zog mich mit sich. Obwohl ich immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, worum es sich hierbei handelte, konnte es nichts Gutes sein. Nichts für ungut, aber was nicht nur Nessie, sondern auch Alice gefiel, das konnte nur unglücklich enden. Aber heute schien man mir eine vollkommen neue Seite an der sonst so kitschigen Renesmee zeigen zu wollen. Denn als ich das Obergeschoss erreicht hatte, stand sie bereits da in diesem langen dunkelroten Kleid, das man ihr auf den Leib geschneidert haben musste. Meine Kinnlade traf den Boden, als ich realisierte, wie erwachsen meine kleine Nessie geworden war. Wie sich der Stoff perfekt an ihre Figur anpasste und verboten gut aussehen ließ, was doch nur mir gehörte. Oh, ja, denn das hier war mein Mädchen. Und sie würde es immer sein…

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte sie und drehte sich im Kreis, während ich sie - noch immer vollkommen sprachlos - dabei beobachtete. Sie kam zu mir und legte ihre Arme um meinen Nacken: „So schlimm?" Ich wollte sie küssen, aber Alice schien sich außen vor gelassen zu fühlen.

„Ich glaube, die Rüschen sind übertrieben. Und die Schleppe kommt mir länger vor… Kannst du damit überhaupt tanzen? – Jacob, bevor ich es vergesse, da war dieser unglaublich teure Anzug! Ich konnte einfach nicht daran vorbei gehen, willst du ihn sehen?"

Mein Gesichtsausdruck schlief ein, als es bei mir langsam zu dämmern begann. Nessie hatte sich ein Kleid gekauft, ja, das tat sie öfter. Wenn man Geld hatte, machte man so was eben. Aber sie hatte es nicht umsonst gekauft. Sie wollte tanzen und das ganz sicher nicht allein. Und ich sollte…ich sollte tatsächlich einen Anzug tragen und sie zu irgendeiner banalen Veranstaltung ausführen.

„Können wir reden?", flüsterte ich Nessie zu und diese nickte. Alice bemerkte, dass sie den Anzug holen würde und war schneller weg, als ich mich auf die folgende Konfrontation gefasst machen konnte.

„Sag mir einfach, was Sache ist. Was ist das für ein Tanz?"

Ich gab mir keine Mühe, mein Missfallen zu verstecken. Nessie kannte mich lange und gut genug, um zu wissen wie wenig Begeisterung ich für so etwas hatte. Sie seufzte: „Der Schulball."

„Der Schulball?"

„Ich bin keine elf mehr, Jake, und jeder meiner Freunde geht dort hin! Sie alle haben ihren Partner und es wird getanzt und ich…ich dachte eben, dass du mit mir tanzen würdest.", gestand sie und fasste meinen Hals fester, bevor sie meinen Mundwinkel küsste. Sie beeinflusste mich. Mit diesem Kuss, mit ihrem Blick. Ich wollte mich wehren, ich wollte es wirklich, doch es war unendlich schwer. Meine freie Meinung war mir schon viel zu lange verloren gegangen.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht tanze. Und du weißt, dass ich älter bin als du. Uns mag das egal sein, aber im Grunde bist du noch lange nicht volljährig und deshalb –"

„Oh, nein!", unterbrach sie mich: „Jacob Black, ich bin erwachsen, ich bin es erst geworden, aber…wieso musst du das so ernst nehmen? Ich bin kein Mensch, ich wachse nun einmal viel schneller und deshalb kann mir das Alter egal sein. Und auch die Gesetze der Menschen." Ich fragte mich wirklich, was ihre Eltern dazu sagten. Aber noch mehr fragte ich mich, ob ich gegen sie ankommen konnte. Gegen sie und die Prägung, die mich in meine Rolle an ihrer Seite zwang, mochte diese Sache auch so gar nichts damit zu tun haben, Nessie zu schützen.

„Wir hatten vereinbart, dass ich mich aus deinen schulischen Angelegenheiten raushalte, genauso wie du nichts mit meiner Arbeit zu tun hast. Und ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber ich tanze nicht. Du weißt, dass es so ist.", hielt ich dagegen, obwohl mir die Schwäche meiner Argumente bewusst war. Sie lächelte aufmunternd: „Ich könnte es dir beibringen…" Ihr Finger malte Kreise auf der Stelle unter meinem Ohr und ließ mich die Augen schließen. Ich versuchte, mich mit der Situation abzufinden. Ich konnte es nicht. Sie rief, ich sprang, so war es immer. Weil ich schlicht und einfach keine Wahl hatte.

„Und wenn ich es nicht kann?"

„Ich bringe es dir bei.", wiederholte Nessie mit Augen, die heller leuchteten als alle Lichter dieser Welt zusammen, und küsste mich, diesmal richtig. Ich erwiderte, wenn auch nur halbherzig. Ich würde mich damit abfinden. Schließlich liebte ich sie.


	25. Kapitel 13-1

**13\. Und so sah eine Handlung aus Reflex aus: Unvorbereitet und hoffnungslos. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Wir verließen Edwards und Bellas Häuschen nur, um, auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem für mich, nach nebenan zu wechseln. Nach Rosalie trafen wir auch auf Alice, die wohl gerade vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen war und mir Nessies langes dunkelrotes Kleid, zeigte, das man ihr auf den Leib geschneidert haben musste, so gut passte es. Sie brauchte es für einen Schulball – und obwohl ich alles andere als ein passabler Tänzer war und mich aus ihren schulischen Angelegenheiten heraushalten wollte, ließ ich mich darauf ein. Nessie würde mir das Tanzen beibringen, damit ich sie zum Ball begleitete. Und ich würde mich damit abfinden. Schließlich liebte ich sie._

* * *

Verschlafen zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf, um jeglichen Augenkontakt mit eindringenden Lichtstrahlen zu verhindern. Nach dem Stand der Sonne zu urteilen, musste es frühster Morgen sein. Zu früh, als dass es Zeit zum Aufstehen war…so zumindest empfand ich das.

„Wie kannst du nur noch schlafen? Ich fasse es nicht, dass dir die Sonne rein gar nichts ausmacht…", meldete sich Nessie und zerstörte meine Hoffnung darauf, noch eine Weile gemütlich liegen zu bleiben. Die Matratze bewegte sich und sie stand auf, was mir ein entnervtes Stöhnen entlockte. Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge und schob die Decke etwas zurück, um einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, da traf mich ein Kissen mitten im Gesicht. Nessies kindliches Lachen drang an meine Ohren und brachte mich dazu, mit einer doppelten Ladung zurückzufeuern. Sie quiekte und sprang beiseite, doch meinem dritten Versuch entkam sie nicht. Ich stürzte mich auf sie und biss ganz sanft in ihren Hals. Mit einem heiseren Lachen ergab sie sich und legte ihre Arme um mich, sodass ich sie vom Boden hochheben und zurück zum Bett tragen konnte. Nachdem ich sie abgesetzt hatte, kniete ich mich zwischen ihre Beine und stahl mir einen ersten Kuss für heute.

„Wirst du mir jetzt mein Frühstück bringen?", fragte sie mit einem atemberaubenden Funkeln in den schokoladenbraunen Augen und ließ es zu, dass ich mit dem Träger ihres Negligés spielte. Ich hatte Nessie noch niemals das Frühstück ans Bett gebracht und sie wusste, dass ich nicht diese Art Schoßhündchen war, auch wenn es ihr vielleicht gefallen würde. Sie sagte das aus Spaß, aber ich entschied, ihr heute den Gefallen zu tun. Schließlich hatte ich jetzt mehrere Tage hintereinander ihre Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch genommen und mich dabei mehr oder weniger von ihr durchfüttern lassen. Ich sollte langsam damit anfangen, das wieder gut zu machen, obwohl ich die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl hatte, dass ich es bereits zurückzahlte. Mit meiner Anwesenheit, die Nessie so glücklich stimmte wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und das wiederum war es, was mich antrieb. Sie so zu sehen schien etwas in mir auszulösen, das ich nicht benennen konnte. Aber es brachte mich dazu, jeden Gedanken daran wie es ist, ohne sie zu sein, zu verwerfen. Stattdessen die Aussicht auf weitere so schöne Tage im Kopf tragend, stand ich auf, um meinem Vorhaben Taten folgen zu lassen: „Wie hättest du gern dein Eichhörnchen?"

Nachdem sie mir um den Hals gefallen war und mich dabei fast wieder zu Boden gerissen hatte, machte ich mich zwinkernd auf den Weg nach unten. Ich war mir noch immer unsicher, ob ich es einfach so akzeptieren sollte, dass Nessie sich menschliches Essen aufzwang. Sie tat es - laut eigener Aussage –, um mir das Gefühl der Normalität zu geben. Aber dadurch wurde die Situation für mich nicht weniger merkwürdig. Es blieb die Frage, was ich ihr nun mitbringen sollte. Nach einigem Suchen fand ich eine Packung Toast und dazu Erdnussbutter, aber Kaffee schien aus zu sein. Da erregte etwas anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht irgendetwas, sondern ein mir bekannter Geruch. Misstrauisch geworden suchte ich die Fenster ab, bemerkte nichts, doch dabei konnte ich es ja schlecht belassen. Mein Blick ging zur Treppe, ich lauschte, aber alles schien ruhig. Wenn ich Glück hatte, war Nessie wieder eingeschlafen, worauf ich mich allerdings nicht verlassen sollte. Es nutzte nichts, ich musste das Risiko eingehen, um Antworten zu bekommen. So leise wie es mir möglich war, verließ ich das Häuschen und bog in einen kleinen Pfad ein, der tiefer in den Wald führte. Der Geruch war hier, kein Zweifel, ich hatte mich nicht geirrt.

„Sieh an, Jacob geht es also doch gut."

Mein Kopf fuhr zur Seite, aber bevor ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, meinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu blicken, hatte mich jemand gegen den nächstbesten Baum gestoßen. Ich wurde zurückgehalten, meine Oberarme waren der Länge nach gegen die unnachgiebige Rinde gedrückt und würden mit Sicherheit ein hübsches Muster davontragen. Aber leider war das gerade meine geringste Sorge: „ _Du?_ " Sie lächelte schief und so mürrisch, wie ich es selten gesehen hatte.

„Ich. Wir werden reden, außerhalb. Du hast drei Sekunden, um deinen Hintern außer Reichweite dieser Blutsauger zu bewegen.", flüsterte Jenny und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden. Ihre Art und Weise, mit mir zu sprechen, hatte sich mehr als nur verändert. Fast so, als besäße sie zwei vollkommen verschiedene Persönlichkeiten. Verdutzt sah ich mich um, witterte ihre Fährte, aber mich zog es zurück zu Nessie. Ich wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn ich dieser Aufforderung trotzte, aber es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Und wenn ich eines auf keinen Fall wollte, dann war es Nessie in Gefahr zu bringen. Seufzend ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal, setzte mich in Bewegung und folgte Jenny im Sprint, bis ich zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie lehnte entspannt an einem Felsen und sah desinteressiert auf, als ich näher kam.

„Du hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Das nächste Mal werde ich wohl einen härteren Ton anschlagen müssen, dass du die Sache ernst zu nehmen lernst.", sagte sie mit solch schneidender Schärfe in der Stimme, dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie meine Gänsehaut nicht bemerkte – was sich bei nacktem Oberkörper durchaus schwierig gestaltete.

„Was soll ich hier? Warum können wir uns nicht wie normale Menschen unterhalten?"

„ _Warum?_ Weil es für mich einem gottverdammten Selbstmordkommando gleichkommt, da ungeschützt rein zu spazieren! Es war heikel genug, das auch nur für eine Minute zu riskieren…", schoss sie zurück und ich befürchtete, sie könnte mir ins Gesicht spucken, so nah war sie gekommen. Wenn auch in körperlicher Größe unterlegen, machte sie unbestreitbar Eindruck. Ihr Blick ging mir durch Mark und Bein und löste ein fast vergessenes Gefühl in mir aus. Furcht.

„Du hättest nicht kommen müssen, wenn es ach so gefährlich für dich ist! Und jetzt beeil' dich und rück' raus mit der Sprache."

Meine Erwiderung war trocken und schien sie noch mehr zu stören als das Risiko, das sie anscheinend mit dieser Aktion eingegangen war. Ich hoffte, dass meine Härte in ihren Ohren weniger aggressiv klang, als ich es empfunden hatte. Sie sollte sich kurz fassen, schließlich wartete Nessie auf mich und ich würde sie sicher nicht enttäuschen. Doch das schien schwer vorstellbar bei all den Fasern in meinem Körper, die buchstäblich danach zu schreien schienen, dass ich an ihre Seite zurückkehrte. Aber jeder Gedanke daran verflüchtigte sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages, als sie zur Antwort ansetzte: „Ich begebe mich in feindliches Territorium, um dir den Kopf zu waschen, Dummkopf!" Es fiel mir schwer zu entscheiden, ob ich mich mehr darauf konzentrieren sollte wie sie mich eben genannt hatte oder dass sie Nessies Familie tatsächlich als Feinde bezeichnete. Ungläubig öffnete ich den Mund, doch allein der Ausdruck in ihren Augen brachte mich zum Schweigen. Langsam begann ich zu verstehen, dass sie Jess so einfach unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Jess. Die Erinnerung ereilte mich und hinterließ nichts als Schuld, doch ich ignorierte es. Ich war eindeutig zu perplex, um reagieren zu können, und genau das nutzte Jenny für sich aus: „Weißt du, was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit über frage? Ich frage mich, was mit diesen Ohren nicht stimmt." Sie kam näher, die stechenden Augen direkt auf mich gerichtet, der Körper unmissverständlich in Abwehrhaltung. Nicht, als hätte sie etwas von mir zu befürchten, nein. Fast so, als wollte sie ihrer Verachtung noch deutlicher Ausdruck verleihen.

„Ich meine, immerhin bist du meiner Aufforderung nachgekommen… Und du hast den Anstand, den Mund zu halten, wenn man mit dir spricht. Das lässt mich vermuten, dass du nicht zugehört hast, als es um den wohl wichtigsten Teil unserer Vereinbarung ging!", sagte sie in einem Ton, den sie besser nicht mir gegenüber verwenden sollte: „Hatte ich nicht eindeutig gesagt, dass sie einen Führer braucht? Jemanden, der sie kontrollieren kann, ihr Sicherheit geben kann? Jemand, der sie eben nicht einfach stehen lässt, wenn Gott-weiß-was hätte passieren können!" Sie war noch einen Schritt näher gekommen und ließ mich spüren, dass ich einen Fehler begangen hatte. Nicht nur durch Worte, sondern Gesten. Durch eine schlicht unerklärliche Aura, wie sie jeder Alpha besaß – und die ihre schien wesentlich wirksamer zu sein als meine. Sie setzte ein, was nötig war, um mich zum Stillschweigen zu bewegen. Vielleicht, weil ich keine Antworten darauf geben konnte oder aber auch, weil es keinen Sinn hatte, ihr zu widersprechen.

„Weißt du, ich schlussfolgere daraus, dass du den Ernst der Lage nicht begriffen hast. Du kennst sie nicht und genau da liegt das Problem, denn du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wozu sie im Stande ist. Und ich habe sie dir einfach übertragen, weil ich – ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich dir vertraut habe! Dass ich _ihr_ vertraut habe…", ihr Satz verklang, während sie ihn in Gedanken zu vervollständigen schien. Doch es reichte, um etwas in mir zu regen, das sich schon länger hatte bemerkbar machen wollen. Ich fragte mich, was in dem Moment wichtiger für mich gewesen war, als ich Jess allein ließ. Ich fragte mich, woran ich dachte, während ich ihr den Rücken zukehrte und mich seither nicht einmal nach ihr umgesehen hatte. Und das, obwohl sie mich schützte. Viel schlimmer war, dass ich mich erinnern konnte, diesen Gedanken schon einmal gehabt zu haben. Doch er musste nichts in mir bewirkt haben, schließlich waren einige Tage vergangen, in denen ich mich nicht eine Sekunde um sie scherte. Und warum? Ich wusste es nicht. Tatsächlich konnte ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen, dass sie einfach aus meinem Kopf verschwunden war, nachdem ich sie so nah bei mir empfunden hatte. Als einen Teil der Familie. Alles, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, war Nessie. Ihre Nähe, ihre Liebe und das Gefühl, dass wir zusammen gehörten. Es versagte mir jegliche Reue.

„Wie kann es dich nicht interessieren? Du hast sie allein gelassen und nicht nur sie. Was ist mit deinem Vater? Ist er dir so egal, dass du –"

„Dad?", unterbrach ich sie, mehr um mich selbst darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Es stimmte, dass ich Jess allein gelassen hatte. Es stimmte, dass es nicht in Ordnung war, einfach zu verschwinden, aber dass ich Dad dadurch zurückließ… Jess im Stich zu lassen bedeutete auch, meinen Vater im Stich zu lassen. Das war eine Tatsache, die mich mehr als alles andere an sie band. Ob es ihm gut ging? Ich konnte mich kaum an unser letztes Gespräch erinnern. Hatte sich jemand um ihn gekümmert? Jenny wusste davon, also würde sie sicher auch dafür gesorgt haben, dass…nein, würde sie nicht. Sie war wütend, wegen Jess. Alle würden wütend auf mich sein, schließlich war ich das auch selbst.

„Ja, Dad.", sagte sie mit diesem missbilligenden Unterton, den ich mehr als verdient hatte: „Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass du dich um das wirklich Wichtige kümmerst." Ich wollte sie fragen, ob es ihm gut ging. Ich konnte nicht. Letztendlich würde sie mich dadurch nur noch mehr lächerlich machen, was meine Schuldgefühle nicht gerade verminderte. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich ihr dankbar sein musste für diesen Auftritt.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen.", sagte ich, als sich Nessie zurück in meinen Kopf schlich. Sie musste sich bereits Sorgen machen.

„Warum dachte ich mir nur, dass das jetzt kommt? Es ist deine Entscheidung. Du solltest mir dankbar sein."

Das war ich wirklich. Ich wog ab, was ich nun tun sollte. Würde ich zurück zu Nessie gehen, ließ sie nicht mehr von mir ab. Und ich ebenso wenig von ihr. Ich versuchte die Prägung.

„Aber eines sage ich dir, Jacob Black.", zischte Jenny nun mit deutlich wahrnehmbarer Drohung in der Stimme: „Wenn du deine Launen nicht in den Griff bekommst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du bezahlst. Ich sehe nicht dabei zu, wie du meine Arbeit zerstört. Jess bedeutet mir alles, ich werde sie nicht noch einmal verlieren. Und ganz sicher nicht wegen dir und deinen Mätzchen." Ihre Augen blitzten und ich wandte mich unwillkürlich halb von ihr ab. Nun setzte sie ein giftiges Lächeln auf, das mir noch weniger gefiel als ihre Warnung vorher.

„Du hast die Orientierung verloren. Und es gibt niemanden, der dir dabei helfen kann sie wiederzufinden. Das ist ganz allein dein Problem, also lern damit umzugehen."

Sie kannte mich nicht. Ich hatte keinen Grund, ihr Glauben zu schenken, auch wenn sie viel zu wissen schien. Zu viel, als dass es gut für sie gewesen wäre: „Ich habe kein Problem." Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und ich spürte eine Welle der Erleichterung auf mich zurollen.

„Wie du meinst.", erwiderte sie: „Aber behaupte nicht, ich hätte es nicht gesagt. Egal wie du dich entscheidest, es wird nicht einfach werden."

„Ich weiß."

Und dann verwandelte sie sich, wurde zu einem riesigen kastanienfarbenen Wolf und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.


	26. Kapitel 13-2

**13\. Und so sah eine Handlung aus Reflex aus: Unvorbereitet und hoffnungslos. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Weil ich Nessie das Frühstück ans Bett bringen wollte, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche, wobei ich mir noch immer unsicher war, ob ich akzeptieren sollte, dass sie sich menschliches Essen aufzwang. Sie tat es – laut eigener Aussage -, um mir das Gefühl der Normalität zu geben, was die Situation für mich aber nicht weniger merkwürdig machte. Allerdings erregte etwas anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit: und tatsächlich traf ich im nahe gelegenen Wald auf Jenny. Sie warf mir vor, ich wäre Jess kein guter Führer gewesen, da ich sie zurückgelassen hatte, und dass ich den Ernst der Lage nicht begriffen hätte. Auch Dad erwähnte sie und womöglich war das der ausschlaggebende Punkt, dass ich mich fragte, wie ich das zulassen konnte. Ich hatte die vergangenen Tag nur an Nessie gedacht und auch jetzt beherrschte sie meine Gedanken._

* * *

„Wo in aller Welt bist du gewesen? Ich dachte schon, du hättest meinen Frühstückswunsch wörtlich genommen…", begrüßte mich Nessie mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf ihrem schönen Gesicht, der mir verriet, dass was immer sie sagte über ihre Sorge hinweg täuschen sollte. Wer wusste schon so genau, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Aber dafür hatte ich im Moment keine Zeit.

„Ich habe nebenan nach etwas Essbarem gesucht. War nicht das, was ich mir erhofft hatte.", log ich und tätschelte flüchtig ihre Haare, bevor ich meine Klamotten ausfindig machte.

„Was hast du vor?"

Meine Eile war mehr als nur offensichtlich. Ich würde nicht noch einmal lügen können: „Hab vergessen, dass ich was mit Dad unternehmen wollte. Ich hätte ihn schon vor einer ganzen Weile abholen sollen." Das war die halbe Wahrheit. Vielleicht.

„Aber wenn du zu spät bist, kannst du ihn doch auch anrufen? Ihr könnt das verschieben."

Sie zog an meiner Hand, doch ich schüttelte sie ab. Ich musste standhaft bleiben, nur dieses eine Mal: „Ich kann nicht. Ich muss los." Schnell küsste ich ihre Stirn und streifte mir mein Oberteil über. Dann verließ ich ihr Zimmer und stürzte die Treppen hinunter. In Gedanken war ich bei den Worten, die ich an Jess und auch an meinen Vater richten würde. Mir fiel sowieso nicht das Richtige ein, aber versuchen konnte ich es ja dennoch. Nessie rief hinter mir, doch ich verstand sie kaum. Ich wusste, sie würde mich anrufen oder mir sogar nachfahren, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle.

* * *

Als ich die Einfahrt zu dem roten Häuschen passierte, hatte sich meine Meinung bereits geändert. Ich wollte zurück, ich wollte dem Kommenden um jeden Preis aus dem Weg gehen. Ich hatte Angst. Zwar war mir nicht ganz klar wovor, doch reichte allein diese Furcht, um mich zum Stehenbleiben zu bewegen. Starr sah ich auf die Tür vor mir und spielte mit der Möglichkeit, mich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Zurück zu Nessie, um mich in ihren Haaren zu vergraben und alles zu verdrängen. Es würde mir nicht schwer fallen und genau das war das Problem. Zu spät realisierte ich, dass mir keine andere Wahl mehr blieb, als über meinen Schatten zu springen. Wenn Jess hier war, hatte sie meine Anwesenheit bereits bemerkt. Dass sie sich nicht zeigte, bestätigte nur meinen Glauben, dass sie wütend auf mich war. Dennoch hoffte ich darauf, dass sie weg gegangen war und mich damit strafte, dass sie Dad allein ließ. Es wäre so einfach für sie. Umso erstaunlicher war, dass meine Neugierde überwog und mich dazu drängte, mich meinem sowieso schon besiegelten Schicksal zu stellen. Und da war sie. Ihr Geruch, das sonst so angenehme Gefühl, sie in meiner Nähe zu wissen. Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Ich steuerte direkt auf den Raum zu, in welchem ich sie und meinen Vater vermutete und stoppte an der offenen Tür. Mein Blick traf ihren und sie schien mich von innen heraus einfrieren zu lassen. Noch niemals hatte ich so immense Kälte in ihren Augen gesehen, die doch sonst immer ganz klar und offen waren. Ich öffnete den Mund, obwohl ich nicht vor hatte, das Schweigen zu brechen, dass das Zimmer binnen eines Augenblickes sofort umhüllte. Es war so schön, sie wieder zu sehen. Und nicht irgendwo, sondern hier. Am Tisch mit Dad, wie sie ihn bekochte, sich um ihn kümmerte. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass sie es tat. Dass sie sich um ihn sorgte, auch wenn ich sie so sehr enttäuscht haben musste. Wie sollte ich ihr danken?

Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl, was Dad aber nicht zu stören schien. Er blieb seelenruhig sitzen und löffelte von einem Teller. Aber etwas in dem Gelb schien mich zu verunsichern, ich machte einen Schritt rückwärts, während sie sich auf mich zu bewegte. Sie wurde schneller, ich ebenfalls, doch als sie mich erreicht hatte, stolperte ich beinahe rückwärts über meine Fersen. Wir erreichten mein Zimmer, sie stieß mich von sich und schloss die Tür so schnell, dass der Knall alles zu erschüttern schien.

„Ich fasse es nicht.", gestand sie mit brüchiger Stimme, als hätte sie länger nicht gesprochen. Doch je näher sie mir kam, desto lauter wurde sie.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Wie kannst du – sag mir, wie kannst du es wagen?"

Ich schwieg. Sie ähnelte ihrer Schwester so sehr, dass mir beinahe nichts anderes übrig blieb. Außerdem wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Mir fehlten schlicht und einfach die Worte.

„Du siehst also mal wieder nach deinem Vater? Nach, warte, einer geschlagenen Woche? Nachdem du einfach so verschwunden bist?"

Sie schrie so laut, dass es mir in den Ohren wehtat. Aber als ich angedeutete Nässe in ihren Augen sah, wusste ich, dass es ihr nicht anders ging: „Du hast mich im Stich gelassen! Du hast sie alle in Gefahr gebracht! Wie…wie kannst du…" Als ihre Worte stockten und sich ihr Blick veränderte, wischte sie schnell alle Traurigkeit fort und ließ die Härte zurückkehren.

„Oh, natürlich. Du bist nur hier, um deine Sachen zu packen. Klar, ich meine, was denke ich bloß? Was habe ich erwartet? Billy glaubt wahrscheinlich sowieso, dass du nur in seiner vagen Vorstellung existierst. Was macht es da schon für einen Unterschied?"

Ihre Abgeklärtheit schüchterte mich ein, ich konnte sie kaum mehr ansehen. Sie brauchte nicht mehr als ein paar Worte, um mich auf die Knie zu zwingen, und das wusste sie. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, das wieder gut zu machen, es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür. Noch etwas, das ihr höchstwahrscheinlich nur zu bewusst war.

„Er hat sich so große Sorgen gemacht, die ganze Zeit über. Was sollte ich ihm schon sagen? Du bist arbeiten, habe ich erklärt. Das habe ich immer wieder gesagt, aber er hat es nicht geglaubt. Er hat mir gar nichts geglaubt, schließlich wusste er oft nicht mal mehr, wer ich bin. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Weißt du, warum ich trotz allem hier geblieben bin? Weißt du es? Denn ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Ich schluckte, wollte etwas erwidern, aber es gab nichts, das gut genug wäre. Nichts, das etwas ändern würde. Ich ging auf sie zu: „Bleib bloß stehen, bleib wo du bist!" Sie zeigte auf mich, als wäre ich etwas Abscheuliches, das sie von sich fernhalten musste. Aber ich hörte nicht auf sie, beobachtete stattdessen, wie ihr Rücken die Wand traf.

„Ich will dir danken.", sagte ich ruhig, zu ruhig. Das bemerkte auch Jess und sah flüchtig in Richtung Tür. Ich stellte mich in ihr Blickfeld, da tastete sie hinter sich nach mehr Platz. Sie floh vor mir, während ich in meinen Bewegungen schneller wurde, sie aber nie erreichte. Unsere Hände berührten sich, als ich nach ihr schnappte und sofort zog sie sich weiter zurück wie ein gehetztes Tier. Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten: „Ich wollte dich nicht zurücklassen, ich habe gehofft, dass du es verstehen würdest. Das hoffe ich immer noch." Sie nickte zögerlich.

„Du kannst dich nicht dagegen wehren, das ist mir bewusst. Niemand kann das. Die Frage ist, warum du jetzt hier bist. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich gehofft habe, dass du nicht mehr wieder kommst. Aber das ist egal, es interessiert mich nicht."

Noch einmal versuchte ich, sie zu fangen, aber wieder scheiterte ich. Sie war zu schnell, zu flink, und rann wie Sand durch meine Finger.

„Ich bin wegen dir hier.", sagte ich und schnitt den Weg zur Tür ab. Ich hatte sie in eine Ecke gedrängt, als sie durch meine Worte für einen Moment unaufmerksam war. Sie glaubte mir nicht.

„Wegen dir und Dad. Deshalb bin ich hergekommen."

Betretene Stille. Wir beide rührten keinen Finger, also fuhr ich fort: „Ich hatte Angst davor, wie du reagierst. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte." Sie schnaubte, schien sich aber zu entspannen.

„Ich glaube, du weißt immer noch nicht, was du sagen sollst."

Wäre diese Situation nicht so ernst, hätte ich nun schief gelächelt: „Mag sein. Aber ich versuche es trotzdem. Und weißt du, warum? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, die ganze Zeit über. Nicht nur um Dad, ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn einfach so vergessen konnte, aber ich habe mir auch um dich Sorgen gemacht."

„Weil ich den Weg nach Hause vielleicht nicht mehr finde?"

„Weil ich dich enttäuscht habe und du mich auch noch dabei gedeckt hast."

Ihre Augen wurden groß, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, denn sie wusste ihre Überraschung schnell zu verstecken. Wieder trat sie einen Schritt zurück, offenbar hatte ich sie nun misstrauisch gemacht. Aber im Grunde war das nur die Bestätigung dafür, dass sie meine Gedanken an sie vor Edward geschützt hatte. Sie hatte uns einigen Ärger erspart, aber ich wollte nicht glauben, dass sie dabei nur an sich selbst gedacht hatte. Schließlich war ich rücksichtslos genug gewesen, sie in Gefahr zu bringen. Mehrfach.

„Aber ich muss mich auch wegen Dad bedanken. Er ist schwierig zur Zeit und anstatt dass du ihn einfach allein gelassen hast, um dir Arbeit und Nerven zu sparen… Ich glaube, dass das alles andere als leicht war. Wieso tust du das für mich? Ich habe es nicht verdient."

„Du hast es allerdings nicht verdient.", erwiderte sie bitter und schien mein Vorhaben, sie endlich zu fangen, nicht vorauszusehen. Ich plante, ihre Hände zu packen und sie in meine Arme zu schließen, doch noch war sie viel zu weit weg von mir. Ein ganzer Raum trennte uns. Langsam trat ich näher: „Ich hoffe, dass er sich benommen hat… Er hat so seine Problemtage." Dieser Gedanke kam so schnell, dass er mich einfach überrannte. Ich wollte ihr Lächeln sehen. Ich wollte es so sehr, dass ich bereit war, so einiges dafür zu geben. Aber das Gegenteil schien einzutreten, denn sie senkte den Blick nach unten und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Irgendetwas ging da in ihr vor, von dem ich nichts wusste.

„Er…er hat doch nichts Falsches gesagt, oder?", fragte ich, bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, blieb aber stumm. Ich sah eine Chance, die danach schrie, ergriffen zu werden. Doch ihr plötzlicher Umschwung ließ mich zögern, ich war nicht sicher, ob es der richtige Moment dafür war. Wieder kam ich ihr näher, vor ihrer Seite kam keine Reaktion: „Jess?" Ihr Name schien von den Wänden wiederzuhallen.

„Was ist los?"

Statt mir zu antworten, sank sie in sich zusammen, den Rücken an mein Bett gelehnt und das Gesicht hinter vorgehaltenen Händen verborgen. Sofort war ich an ihrer Seite und hatte die Hand nach ihrem Arm ausgestreckte. Hätte sie nicht nach wie vor geschwiegen und keinen einzigen Laut von sich gegeben, hätte ich geglaubt, dass sie weinte.

„Hey, Jess…rede mit mir. Was ist passiert?", flüsterte ich und berührte sie ganz vorsichtig, woraufhin sie den Kopf nur noch tiefer zu vergraben schien. Beinahe glaubte ich, mich ganz und gar in ihrer Persönlichkeit geirrt zu haben. Es war unmöglich, dass sie wegen mir oder Billy so außer sich war. Sie musste endlich mit mir sprechen, ich musste wissen, was vorgefallen war.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist."

Da hob sie den Kopf und sah mich an, die Augen wieder klar und ohne jede Träne: „Aber geh nicht fort, nicht einfach so. Ich hatte Angst vor mir, ich dachte, ich könnte mich nicht beherrschen. Sag, wenn ich dir eine Last bin. Sag es! Aber lass mich nicht allein, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Das halte ich nicht aus."

Ich nickte, ohne auch nur darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Sie hatte verdient, dass ich offen zu ihr sprach, kein Zweifel. Noch einmal nickte ich, nun heftiger, und da war es. Ich hatte gehofft, es zu sehen, aber nicht mehr erwartet. Es kam so überraschend, dass ich glaubte, nicht richtig zu sehen. Sie lächelte; und _wie_ sie lächelte. Sie hatte mir verziehen.


	27. Kapitel 14-1

**14\. Wo war gleich noch mal das nächste Hochhaus? – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich vertröstete Nessie, indem ich ihr sagte, ich hätte eine Verabredung mit meinem Vater und wäre bereits spät dran. Ich wusste nicht, welche Worte ich an ihn oder Jess (wenn ich sie denn antraf) richten sollte. Tatsächlich hatte ich Angst, war aber auch neugierig. …und umso glücklicher, als ich sie wiedersah. Jess kümmerte sich um Billy, bekochte und umsorgte ihn, obwohl ich sie enttäuscht hatte. Wie erwartet reagierte Jess wütend, konfrontierte mich mit ebenjenen Vorwürfen, wie sie auch Jenny geäußert hatte. Und ihre Worte schüchterten mich ein, machten mich sprachlos, weil sie stimmten. Dennoch schaffte ich es, mich zu überwinden. Ich wollte ihr danken, tat das schließlich auch und erreichte sie damit. Sie hatte mir verziehen._

* * *

„Hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?", flüsterte Jess ganz leise hinter mir und ich zuckte zusammen, so nah war ihre Stimme an meinem Ohr. Ich hatte mich an den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete Billy, der mit dem Rücken zu mir saß und seelenruhig sein Essen zu sich nahm. Er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass ich wieder hier war, aber vielleicht war es erst einmal besser so. Ich musste mir überlegen, wie ich ihm gegenübertrat und solange ich nicht wusste, wie ich das am Besten anstellte, würde ich lieber gar nichts unternehmen. Um Jess zu antworten, schüttelte ich den Kopf, woraufhin sie an mir vorbei und ins Zimmer trat. Sie räumte ihren eigenen Teller vom Tisch und stellte ihn zur Spüle, um dort heißes Wasser einzulassen. Sie kam zurück, nahm auch Billys Teller und räumte ihn ab, um den Abwasch zu machen.

„Liebling?", fragte Dad nach einigem Schweigen und ich verzog verwundert das Gesicht. Jess hingegen versteinerte an der Anrichte und stoppte unverzüglich das laufende Wasser. Ich sah ihre geballte Faust und mich ereilte die unangenehme Vorahnung, dass sie im Gegensatz zu mir genau zu wissen schien, was hier passierte. Und wieder: „Liebling, sieh mal. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern? Becca und Jake hat es immer so sehr gefallen, nicht?" Jess fuhr herum, sah ihn an mit Augen, die nichts als nackte Verzweiflung widerspiegelten.

„ _Du!_ ", schrie Billy plötzlich und versuchte erfolglos, aufzustehen: „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Was hast du gemacht, Monster!" Was zum…?!

„Scher' dich zum Teufel, na los! Verschwinde!"

Jess erzitterte, Billy schlug um sich und mir blieb nichts übrig, als dazwischen zu gehen, um diese Situation zu entschärfen, die aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein schien. Sofort trat ich vor Jess, wollte sie schützen und erreichte etwas ganz anderes damit. Billys Ausdruck veränderte sich, wurde weich und als er lächelte schlug die Haut um seine Augen viele kleine Fältchen: „Jake, mein Sohn, wie geht es dir? Hast du deine Mutter gesehen? Ich habe bereits nach ihr gesucht." Er schien bereits vergessen zu haben, dass Jess existierte und er sie gerade eben mehr als nur beschuldigt hatte. Stattdessen glaubte er wohl, sich in einer noch nie da gewesenen Zeit zu befinden, in welcher meine Mutter lange genug lebte, dass ich mich an sie erinnern konnte. Ich musste handeln, keine Frage. Egal, ob das jetzt richtig oder falsch war.

„Sie wollte einkaufen gehen, hat sie dir das nicht gesagt? Sie kommt sicher bald wieder.", antwortete ich und half ihm, aufzustehen. Jess blieb dabei immer dicht hinter mir und unsichtbar für ihn, während ich ihn in den Flur in danach in sein Schlafzimmer führte. Ich half ihm ins Bett und ohne Widerspruch ließ er es geschehen, sah dabei sogar recht glücklich aus. Als ich die Decke über ihn zog, packte er meine Hand: „Kannst du ihr sagen, dass ich mit ihr sprechen möchte? Wenn sie kommt, sag ihr, dass ich mit ihr reden muss. Ich – sag ihr, ich komme zu ihr! Sag es ihr, mein Sohn, ja?"

„Ja."

Nachdem ich die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, beeilte ich mich, zur Tür zu kommen, wo Jess mit resignierenden Blicken auf mich wartete. Sie sah mich nicht an, aber das brauchte sie auch nicht, um mir verständlich zu machen, dass dies hier der Grund für ihre Niedergeschlagenheit war. Ich sah noch einmal zurück, betrachtete ihn, wie er sich zufrieden in die Kissen sinken ließ.

„Liebling?", fragte er noch einmal, da schloss ich die Tür.

* * *

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wolltest du das verheimlichen? Ich…ich habe schon so ein schlechtes Gewissen, jetzt hast du mir verziehen, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe und nun – nun das? Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was passiert ist, er…er ist ja nicht mal mehr annähernd er selbst! Er hält dich für meine Mutter und dann, dann auch wieder nicht und – ", ich stoppte mich selbst, bevor noch mehr entweichen konnte, das Jess nur Schmerzen zu bereiten schien. Ich hatte mich ihr gegenüber am Tisch nieder gelassen, hielt ihre Hände in meinen und sah sie ohne Zwinkern an. Das hier war so ernst, wie ich gehofft hatte, dass es das nie werden würde. Ich konnte mir im Moment nicht annähernd vorstellen, was das bedeuten konnte.

„Er ist krank, Jake. Er kann nichts dafür, ich verurteile ihn deswegen nicht."

Ihre schlichten Worte verärgerten mich, schließlich hatte sie womöglich einiges über sich ergehen lassen müssen, das ich mir nicht annähernd vorstellen konnte. Ich fühlte mich verantwortlich, ich hatte ihn aus dem Krankenhaus geholt, er…

„Und du kannst auch nichts dafür!", sagte Jess und zog meinen Blick auf sich: „Man hätte nichts machen können, nicht bei…bei Alzheimer. Das passiert eben und dann kann man nichts dagegen tun. Ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlen musst, ich habe ja gesehen, was es mit ihm macht…" Sie lenkte von sich ab, das war mir bewusst. Vielleicht sollte ich mich damit zufrieden geben, dass ich sie in Ruhe ließ, aber ich konnte nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass das hier meine Schuld war. Billys Krankheit, Jess' Probleme mit ihm. Ich hatte das alles nur dadurch verursacht, dass ich meine Prägung auf Renesmee nicht kontrollieren konnte. Im Gegenteil, denn sie kontrollierte mich, sie könnte von mir verlangen, was immer sie wollte, und ich würde es tun.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du ihn untersuchen lassen würdest. Es gibt keine Medikamente und auch keine Heilung, aber dann wüssten wir, wie man damit umgeht. Lass ihn schlafen, morgen früh haben wir immer noch Zeit dafür.", sagte sie langsam. Das würde bedeuten, dass ich ihn zurück ins Krankenhaus bringen müsste. Dass ich mein Versprechen brechen würde. Er nahm es mir mit Sicherheit übel, das wusste auch Jess: „Vielleicht vergisst er es. Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, du hilfst ihm. …Jake?" Ich sollte auf sie hören, aber es war schwer, Dad einfach so…abzuschieben. Er verdiente es nicht, dass ich ihn überging, aber noch weniger verdiente er es, so zu enden. Er brauchte Hilfe, also nickte ich.

„Du hast recht."

Sie streichelte meine Hand, gab mir das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Dann erhob sie sich, erinnerte mich daran, dass Ryan angerufen hatte, weil er seinen Vater nicht länger zurückhalten konnte, und erklärte, dass sie nun erst einmal gehen würde. Sie war lange genug hier gewesen, also gewährte ich ihr alle Zeit, die sie brauchte – natürlich nicht ohne zu erwähnen, dass sie schlafen sollte.

Nachdem ich eine Weile einfach nur dasaß, nahm ich den Hörer ab und wählte die Nummer der Werkstatt. Ich fragte mich, was man wohl von mir erwartete, da ich schließlich keine feste Arbeitszeit hatte.

„Stephens…wer ist da?", knurrte der Alte am anderen Ende und erinnerte mich daran, warum ich es nicht fertig bringen würde, jeden Morgen dort anzutanzen.

„Hier ist Jacob. Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ah, Black. Sie melden sich also doch noch mal, bevor ich Sie endgültig endlasse!", lachte er und ich konnte den Gestank seiner Lieblingszigarre beinahe durchs Telefon riechen. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er es ernst meinte, vernahm ich diesen seltenen und merkwürdig Ton in seiner tiefen Stimme. Ich war nun einmal der Beste, den er hier finden würde und daran gab es keinen Zweifel, also brauchte ich mir sicher keine Sorgen zu machen.

„Da verschlägt's Ihnen wohl gleich die Sprache, was? Aber ich kann mir so was nicht länger leisten, Unzuverlässigkeit ist in dem Geschäft halt keine große Hilfe."

„Ich mische mich ja ungern ein, aber wir hatten die Angelegenheit eben so geklärt, dass ich selbst entscheiden kann, wann ich Geld brauche. Und dass ich mal vorbeischaue, wenn ihr jemanden braucht.", merkte ich an, rechnete mir aber keine großen Chancen aus. Der Kerl machte wohl wirklich ernst, das hätte ich nicht im Traum vermutet. Es sei denn, er musste seinen Schuppen demnächst schließen, aber auch das war unwahrscheinlich. Ryan wollte also doch helfen, nur leider zu spät.

„Keine Diskussion, was ich sage ist Gesetz. Sie haben zwei Tage, dann ist Ihr Dreck hier verschwunden, klar? Und dann will ich nichts mehr von Ihnen hören!", spuckte er und legte auf, bevor ich überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte. Mit erhobener Augenbraue hängte ich den Hörer ein und lehnte mich an, die Augen geschlossen. Ich würde mich wohl oder übel nach einem neuen Job umsehen müssen. Als wären da nicht schon genug Dinge, die getan werden müssten.

* * *

Gähnend kam ich von meinem morgendlichen Einkauf zurück, der mir weniger gebracht hatte als erhofft. Ich war länger nicht in der Stadt gewesen und der Kühlschrank schrie nach etwas Essbarem, wie auch mein Magen. Aber zwischen all den Regalen, so voll mit allem Möglichen, hatte ich nur Gedanken für Dad. Und für Jess. Ich wollte mich bei ihr bedanken, wusste aber nicht wie. Ich konnte ihr doch keine Blumen schenken? Jede Frau mochte Blumen, aber bei ihr war das…das war anders. Zwar wusste ich nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen war, aber ich glaubte, dass sie nichts davon hielt. Weder von Blumen noch von einem Geschenk allgemein. Vielleicht hätte ich später Gelegenheit herauszufinden, worüber sie sich freuen würde. Nun stand erst einmal ein wesentlich schwieriger Programmteil auf dem Plan – Dad. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geschlafen oder zumindest im Bett gelegen und ich freute mich, dass es so war. Vielleicht konnte er sich erholen und auch etwas kurieren, um vorbereitet zu sein, wenn ich ihn heute ins Krankenhaus fuhr. Es blieb keine andere Möglichkeit mehr als das, dessen war ich mir inzwischen unumstößlich sicher. Wenn es ihm besser ging, würde er darüber hinwegsehen können.

Nachdem ich einige Brötchen verstaut hatte, beschloss ich, ihn wecken zu gehen. Ich horchte kurz an der Tür, um festzustellen, ob er vielleicht doch schon aufgestanden war, konnte aber nichts dergleichen feststellen. Leise drückte ich die Klinke tief, öffnete und schlich hinein. Alles war dunkel, weswegen ich erst einmal die Vorhänge ein Stück zur Seite schob. Dann kam ich auf seine Seite des Bettes, legte ihm eine Hand auf, entschied aber, dass ich ihn besser nicht rütteln sollte. Seine Reaktion schien mir vollkommen unberechenbar. Langsam schob ich die Decke zurück und bemerkte dabei, dass er sich nicht rührte. Er lag merkwürdig schief, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, sein Rücken würde das mitmachen. Und seine Brust schien seltsam unbewegt. Mehr noch, ich glaubte ihn nicht atmen zu hören. Sofort kniete ich an seiner Seite nieder, hörte noch einmal nah an seinem Mund, doch da war nichts. Schnell hob seinen Kopf an, da entdeckte ich die starr geöffneten Augen. Seine Miene schien immer gleich, kein Zucken, kein gar nichts. Natürlich, er schlief, er hatte geschlafen, aber er konnte noch nicht…ich hatte bereits mehr unternommen, um ihn zu wecken, als ich sonst ja getan hatte. Ich nahm sein Kissen, formte einen großen Haufen und stopfte es unter seinen Hinterkopf, sodass er Luft bekam. Wieder kein Atemzug. Mein Herz raste, als ich mich nach vorn beugte und nach dem seinen lauschte. Ich hörte es schlagen, leise, beschwerlich und langsam – zu langsam. Ich musste etwas tun, ich musste handeln. Sofort schlug ich die Decke ganz zurück, legte meine Hände auf seine Brust, zögerte, ob ich das richtige tat. Keine Sekunde später begann ich automatisch mit der Herzdruckmassage in regelmäßigen Abständen, hielt inne, lauschte, dann öffnete ich seinen Mund, um ihn zu beatmen. Ich wiederholte alles, wartete einen Augenblick, doch nichts passierte. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Nein, ich konnte mich an jeden einzelnen Schritt erinnern .Warum zur Hölle passierte dann nichts? Was in aller Welt tat ich hier? Mein – mein Vater lag im Sterben! Tat er das? Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich irrte. Wenn es so war…nein. Ich hatte es genau gehört, hatte die Stille vernommen, die da nicht sein durfte. Sofort setzte ich wieder an. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Ohne Pause. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Weitere zehn mal. Noch einmal beatmete ich, dann harrte ich aus. Kein Atem. Kein Atem? Warum war da noch immer kein Atem? Er war doch alles, das mir hier geblieben war! Alles, das…das ich unter keinen Umständen verlieren wollte. Noch ein Lauschen. Kein Herzschlag. Kein – was? Ich setzte an, massierte, beatmete, massierte, beatmete. Vergaß das Zählen, handelte nur. Immer wieder, öfter, in immer kürzeren Abständen. Schneller, kraftvoller. Keine Reaktion. Ich verlor ihn. Ich verlor ihn hier in meinen Armen! Er lebte doch, er…er hatte gelebt. Nein! Sofort setzte ich wieder an, versuchte es weiter, ich würde es immer versuchen. Ich konnte nicht…ich würde nicht aufgeben! Mein Atem wurde zu seinem, sollte es werden, aber nichts passierte. Nie passierte irgendetwas. Da war kein Zeichen, kein noch so kleines Zwinkern, kein Rasseln, kein Keuchen, kein Zucken. Nichts, einfach nichts. Ich erinnerte mich nicht, wie oft ich nun schon meine Hände auf seiner Brust überkreuzt hatte, zu viel Zeit schien vergangen. Aber irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass ich aufgehört hatte. Lange starrte ich ihn an, meinen Vater, meinen…meinen toten Vater. Er – er war doch noch da? Er musste da sein! Wohin sollte er gehen, solange ich hier war, musste er… Er würde mich nicht zurücklassen, er könnte es nicht. Er hatte es getan. Alle waren weg, alle hatten mich zurückgelassen und nun auch…

„Dad?"


	28. Kapitel 14-2

**14\. Wo war gleich noch mal das nächste Hochhaus? – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich hatte mir überlegen wollen, wie ich Dad am besten gegenübertrat, da nahm er diese Entscheidung von mir. Wie aus dem nichts verhielt er sich gegenüber Jess erst, als wäre sie meine Mutter, und schließlich beschimpfte er sie. Um diese Situation zu entschärfen, ging ich dazwischen und führte damit nur eine weitere Stimmungsschwankung herbei. Billy schien sich gedanklich in einer nie da gewesenen Zeit zu befinden, in welcher meine Mutter lange genug lebte, dass ich mich an sie erinnern konnte. In der Hoffnung, es würde ihn beruhigen, brachte ich ihn vorerst ins Bett. Allerdings wühlte mich da innerlich auf: ich war schuld, hatte ihn voreilig aus dem Krankenhaus geholt. Zwar wollte Jess mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen, doch da änderte nichts daran. Wir beschlossen, ihn untersuchen zu lassen, sobald er aufwachte. Nachdem Ryans Vater mir meinen Job kündigte, sah ich noch einmal nach ihm – und fand ihn leblos vor. Ich versuchte, ihn wiederzubeleben, doch nichts passierte. Ich erinnerte mich nicht, wie oft ich nun schon meine Hände auf seiner Brust überkreuzt hatte, zu viel Zeit schien vergangen. Aber irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass ich aufgehört hatte._

* * *

„Dad?"

Ich hörte mich kaum, schüttelte ihn nun doch, obwohl ich es nicht hatte tun wollen. Er sollte reden, verdammt! Er sollte mich ansehen, ich konnte sie nicht ertragen, diese – diese toten, toten Augen. Ich verstand nicht, dass er weg war, wo er doch hier vor mir lag, in meinen zitternden Armen. Ich verstand nicht, dass er nun einfach ging, einfach eingeschlafen war, wo ich… Ich hätte früher nach ihm sehen müssen. Ich hatte ihn zu Bett gebracht, ich hatte ihn nicht einmal mehr gesprochen, seit einer Woche nicht, seitdem ich ihn allein ließ… Was musste er von mir gedacht haben? Er schien glücklich, er schien zufrieden, war er doch krank. Krank wegen mir. Krank gewesen. – Nein, ich ertrug diesen Gedanken nicht. Ertrug seine Wahrheit nicht, seine Realität, dass er tatsächlich stimmen sollte. Die Welt stand still, als ich mich nach vorn fallen ließ, meine Hände in sein Oberteil krallte und mein Ohr auf sein Herz legte. Ich schluchzte, ich weinte, spürte einen Schlag und lauschte – vergebens. Ich war zu spät, ich war zu schwach, zu langsam. Nicht gut genug. Meine Augen wurden leer wie es die seinen waren, mein Herz wurde schwer, noch schwerer, und zog mich Richtung Boden. Die Erkenntnis traf mich unerwartet. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, das Leben, dieses Leben. Es war leer, ich war leer. Ein leeres Gefäß. Ein Fall aus endloser Höhe. Schwerelos. Ich träumte, nicht wahr? Ich träumte und wachte einfach nicht auf, warum wachte ich nicht auf? Ich berührte ihn, fasste seine Schulter und wollte ihn wecken, da fiel seine Hand. Fiel vom Bett, traf mich und ließ mich erschrocken zurückzucken. Ich fiel mit dem Rücken zur Wand, vergaß das Atmen beim Anblick seiner bleichen, toten Hand. Da war keine Bewegung, keine einzige mehr. Kein Zucken seiner Finger, nichts. Er war…er war einfach gestorben. Einfach so, einfach…nein. Ich war zu spät, ich hatte – was, wenn ich es falsch gemacht hatte? Ich hatte ihn getötet! Hatte ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen umgebracht, meinen Vater, meinen…! Ich war ein Mörder. Ich war ein Mörder, das war ich wirklich, ich sollte…ich sollte sterben. Ich, ich! Nicht er. Nicht Dad! Meine Beine bewegten sich, richteten mich auf, fanden die Tür, den Flur, die Küche, die Schränke. Meine Hände suchten es, fanden es, die Rettung, die Strafe. In der letzten Schublade, das größte, schärfste Messer. Ich hielt es in einer Hand, dann in beiden, fand keinen Ort, den es treffen sollte. Meine Pulsadern, so dick und lila unter meiner Haut, sie brauchten Zeit. Ich hatte keine Zeit, verbluten brauchte Zeit. Ich würde schneller leben, als ich sterben konnte. Schneller heilen, als ich es verdiente. Keine Minute mehr, keine Sekunde mehr auf dieser Welt, die ohne alles war. Mein Herzschlag stolperte, als ich über die Türschwelle fiel, fand mich wieder neben dem Bett, in dem mein toter Vater lag. Langsam zog ich mich nach oben, sah über die Decke hinweg sein Gesicht, stoppte bei den geöffneten, stummen Lippen. Sah die Augen, so kalt, so leblos. Ich musste es beenden. Nicht irgendwann, nicht später, jetzt. Genau jetzt. Die Messerspitze fand meinen Bauch, meine Fußsohlen fanden Boden. Noch einmal sah ich hinüber zu ihm, sah, was ich getan hatte, erinnerte mich an all das Leben in ihm und realisierte, dass es nun dem Tod gewichen war. Ich schwankte, meine Hände zitterten und der Drang, zuzustechen, wurde immer größer, immer stärker. Er packte mich, hielt mich in seiner kalten Hand und ließ mich nicht mehr los. Warum stand er nicht einfach auf? Vielleicht sollte ich warten, vielleicht hatte ich mich geirrt. Was, wenn er lebte? Wenn ich in meiner Verzweiflung nicht bemerkte, wie er erwachte? Nein, nein, er war tot. Ich wusste, dass es so war. Ich – ich wusste es einfach! Ich hatte es doch gesehen, hatte gefühlt, dass da sein Herz war und dann…dann war gar nichts mehr. Und es würde niemals wieder etwas kommen. Ich konnte nicht damit leben, nicht damit, dass er mich verlassen hatte. Ob er es wusste? Ob man es ihm sagte und er nur noch einige Zeit mit mir zusammen haben wollte? Ich hatte ihn zurückgelassen! Ich hatte ihn vergessen, ich hatte ihm seinen letzten Wunsch verwehrt! Und er hatte es gewusst… Ich hätte bei ihm sein müssen, hätte ihm sein Sohn sein müssen, doch was hatte ich getan? Ich verdiente kein Leben, ich verdiente gar nichts mehr. Ich hatte ihn im Stich gelassen in dem Moment, in welchem er mich am meisten brauchte. Ich sollte auf der Stelle tot umfallen! Nichts einfacher als das.

„Ich liebe dich, Dad.", presste ich hervor, setzte das Messer richtig an, ließ all die Tränen meine Sicht verschleiern: „Verdammt…verdammt! Dad, es tut mir so leid, ich – ich bin schuld, ich hätte… Es tut mir leid! Vergib mir, Vater, Dad, _bitte_ … Bitte, vergib mir!" Ich atmete so schnell, das mich all die Luft ersticken müsste. Ich zögerte aus Angst, nicht vor dem Tod, doch davor, ihn nicht rechtzeitig zu erreichen, wenn ich zusammenbrach. Wenn sich all der Schmerz nach außen kehrte und meinen Körper betäubte. Ich durfte nicht warten, nicht mehr. Ich hatte lange genug gewartet. Und da war sie, die Entschlossenheit, die Stärke. Ein Schrei verließ meine Kehle, als Wärme meine Brust füllte. Ich musste schnell sein, musste mein Herz treffen, durchbohren, stoppen. Ich musste viel schneller sein. Das war sie, die Verdammnis, ewig leben zu können. Der Tod verlangte mehr, als das Leben geben konnte, egal wie lange es gewesen war. Noch ein Schrei, als meine Knie den Boden trafen und Dunkelheit mich einhüllte. Ich spürte, dass das Ende nahte. Endlich, endlich!

„Vergib mir, Dad, vergib mir…", flüsterte ich und stöhnte auf, als ein Schwall Blut meinen Körper verließ. Meine Standhaftigkeit bröckelte, ich fühlte mich schwach. Nur noch…noch ein wenig mehr, ein wenig tiefer. Mehr Blut, ein weiterer Schwall. Ein weiterer Schrei, ein…nicht meiner. Nicht meine Stimme, eine Fremde. Nicht fremd. Jemand anderes. Mein Name, so verzweifelt und laut und so…so nah. Ich durfte nicht aufgeben, es war zu spät, zu spät für mich. Mehr Kraft, Entschlossenheit, ich durfte nicht aufgeben. Mehr Kraft! Mehr Blut. Mehr… Wärme. Fremde, schöne Wärme und Haut und Hände. Ich verlor mich, verlor meinen Sinn für das Gleichgewicht und meinen Willen zum Leben. Doch eines hatte ich nicht verloren, dieses eine, das mich nun fasste. Wärme an meinem Hals, in meinem Gesicht. Ich kippte, erwartete den harten Boden und mein darauf aufschlagendes Rückrat, doch da war nur Wärme. Arme empfingen mich, die Arme eines Engels. Hatte ich es geschafft? Ich konnte noch atmen. Ich war sicher. Warum war ich sicher? Warum war ich nicht tot? Diese Stimme war so nah, liebkoste einen Namen, den ich kannte, meinen Namen… Diese Stimme liebte meinen Namen, so oft sagte sie ihn. Sagte, dass ich leben sollte, obwohl ich sterben musste. Ich musste bezahlen, das war der einzige Ausweg, die einzige Chance für mich, dem Grauen, der Leere, zu entfliehen. Die Flucht war feige, doch war sie alles das mir blieb. Etwas drückte meine Hand, presste sich an meine Wange, hielt mich fester und näher. Rote Nässe trocknete, verkrustete und alles Blut stoppte in seiner Bewegung. Es sollte fließen, doch es hielt inne. Hielt inne im einzig richtigen Fluss der Zeit, der für niemanden jemals ewig sein durfte. Nicht für mich, für niemanden. Fremder Atem streifte meine Haut, unheimliche Kraft hielt mich oben, über Wasser, flößte mir Stärke ein. Ich sollte atmen, sagte sie, da bemerkte ich, dass ich die Luft anhielt. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren in all der schweren Stille. Hatte sie mich erst erdrückt, war sie nun angenehm. Es blieben nur zwei Herzen. Stete Schläge im Takt. Zweistimmig und doch einstimmig, als wären sie ein und derselbe. Jemand wollte, dass ich blieb. Jemand brauchte mich. Aber brauchte ich mich? Wollte ich bleiben? Ich dachte, ich sollte gehen. Ich dachte, es wäre besser zu gehen. Oder rennen. Rennen, weit weg, so weit, dass ich den Weg zurück nicht wiederfinden würde. Doch nun war alles gut. Nein, nichts war gut. Ich sollte mich wehren, sollte sie von mir stoßen, diese wunderbare Zuneigung. Dieser Himmel sollte brennen, der Himmel mit diesem einen Engel. Seine Flügel brachten mich zum schweben. Schweben, nicht sterben. Es war falsch und doch so schön. Ich konnte vergessen. Verlor mich in Augen, die heller nicht hätten sein können. So hell und klar und leuchtend wie die Sonne. Fürsorgliche Hände strichen durch mein nasses, klebriges Haar. Ob nun alles vorbei war? Ich wusste es nicht, wusste nichts mehr. Doch, eines war da: „Er ist tot." Nichts hätte sicherer sein können, nichts. Und wieder.

„Er ist tot."

Harte Blicke trafen mich, ich wünschte, sie hätten Spitzen wie ein Speer, doch durchbohrten sie nur meine Seele. Kein körperlicher Schmerz, kein nahendes Todesurteil. Ich wurde allein gelassen, die Kälte kehrte zurück und meine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst. Ich begrüßte die Dunkelheit, doch blieb mir nicht viel Zeit dazu. Die Hände kehrten zurück, fanden mich, als würden sie mich immer finden. Dann fassten sie meine Arme und Schultern, zogen mich nach oben. Was war dieses Oben? Der Himmel, wo ich doch die Hölle erwartete? Ich verdiente das alles nicht. Ich wollte das alles nicht. Sie sagte, ich solle nicht hinsehen, aber jede Sehkraft schien verloren gegangen. Sie sagte, sie würde Hilfe holen, obwohl niemandem mehr zu helfen war. Er ist tot, schrie ich, er ist so tot wie man nur sein kann. Dann fiel ich, nahm sie mit mir. Ein harter Schlag traf meine Seite, schmerzte weniger als erhofft. Dann war da ihr Name, ihre Stimme. Weiter weg, sie sprach nicht mit mir. Sie sollte zurückkommen, jetzt, sofort. Sie sollte mich halten oder mich töten. Nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten, mehr war da nicht geblieben.

„Jake?"

Mein Name. Mein Kopf traf den Boden, ein Stöhnen folgte. Schwerer, unregelmäßiger Atem kehrte zurück, fand mich und umschloss mich ganz. Ich klammerte mich an ihren Hals, hielt diesen zarten Körper, als könnte er mir all das nehmen, das doch von nun für immer in meiner Erinnerung bleiben würde. Man drängte mich, aufzustehen, doch ich taumelte gegen die Wand. Das Nächste was ich hörte war ein raunender Motor. Er sollte mich wegbringen, einfach nur fort von hier, ich wusste, dass es so sein sollte. Aber wollte ich das? Nein, nein. Ich wusste, was ich wollte, das tat ich wirklich. Ich hatte mich entschieden, nicht für mich, nicht für das Leben. Nicht für das Engel, das mich in den Himmel geleiten sollte. Ich glaubte nicht daran, ich glaubte nur an den Tod und daran, dass er kommen würde. Nicht nie, nicht später, nicht irgendwann. Sondern sehr bald. Bald, ja, bald. Ich dachte daran, was wohl kommen würde nach dem Nichts, als meine Hand das Lenkrad fand. Bei voller Geschwindigkeit riss ich es aus ihrer Kontrolle, genoss den Rausch der Endlichkeit bis ich das Bewusstsein verlor.


	29. Kapitel 15-1

**15\. Das sollte meine Eintrittskarte zu einem neuen Leben sein… - Ach, guck mal, ein Mülleimer! – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich war zu spät, ich war zu schwach, zu langsam. Mein Vater lag tot in meinen Armen und ich…ich war ein Mörder. Ich hatte ihn sterben lassen und ich verdiente den Tod. Wozu auch leben in einer Welt, die ohne alles war? Doch statt zu sterben, wurde ich gerettet. Er war tot, doch ich wurde gerettet. …das Nächste was ich hörte war ein raunender Motor. Er sollte mich wegbringen, einfach nur fort von hier, ich wusste, dass es so sein sollte. Aber wollte ich das? Nein, nein. Ich wusste, was ich wollte, das tat ich wirklich. Ich hatte mich entschieden, nicht für mich, nicht für das Leben. Ich dachte daran, was wohl kommen würde nach dem Nichts, als meine Hand das Lenkrad fand. Bei voller Geschwindigkeit riss ich es aus ihrer Kontrolle, genoss den Rausch der Endlichkeit bis ich das Bewusstsein verlor._

* * *

Was ich fühlte, war klirrende Kälte. Sie kam von innen, von diesem Ort, an dem ich sonst mein schlagendes, pulsierendes Herz vermutet hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann sich das veränderte. Mehr als eine vage Vermutung war da nicht, in meinem Kopf, der schwer und träge in weichen Kissen lag. Das letzte Mal, dass ich meine Augen geöffnet hatte, war schon lange her. Alles war mir so unscharf erschienen, so dunkel und schrecklich einsam. Dabei hatte ich gehofft, nichts von all dem mehr ertragen zu müssen. Nicht diese Gedanken, diese Schmerzen, das Leid. Nicht dieses sinnfreie Leben, an dem ich nur noch scheitern konnte. Vielleicht war das alles, zu dem ich überhaupt fähig war. Scheitern. An meinem Leben, am Leben meines Vaters. Daran, es zu bewahren, zu retten. Ich hatte ihn sterben lassen. Alles führte zu diesem Punkt, dieser Sackgasse, immer und immer wieder.

Ich nahm sie wahr, ihre nahe Wärme. Sie hatte mich gerettet, nicht ich ihn. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie war im richtigen Moment gekommen, ich nicht. Sie wusste was zu tun war, im Gegensatz zu mir. Und sie zögerte nicht. Keine Sekunde. Warum schien sie mir so viel besser als ich? Weil sie es war. Weil sie nicht immer wieder scheiterte. Ich wollte sie nicht sehen, die besser war als ich. Die schaffte, wozu ich nicht fähig war. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, ihr hübsches Gesicht, die tiefen Augen, ihre harten und doch bekannten Züge. Sie sollte mich alleinlassen, alle sollten das. Ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es so war. Und was tat sie? Sie musste mich schon wieder gerettet haben, vor mir selbst. Vor meiner Dummheit zu glauben, dass ich in der Lage war, sinnfreien Dingen ein Ende zu setzen. Nicht einmal das konnte ich. Nicht einmal das!

Ich wollte aufstehen, wollte laufen und rennen und niemals wiederkehren. Doch als meine Augen einen Blick riskierten, kam mir nichts von all dem bekannt vor. Ich richtete mich halb auf, stockte bei stechendem Schmerz im unteren Rücken und sank stöhnend zurück. Da waren sie, die stützenden Hände, so klein und zart und doch stark. Ich sah sie an, so wie sie mich. Das gleißende Gelb bahnte sich einen Weg in meine von der Dunkelheit verwöhnten Augen. Sofort zuckte ich zurück, entzog mich ihr, obwohl ich es nicht wollte. Sie kniete neben dem kleinen Bett, auf dem ich lag. Um sie herum nur Holz, wie eine kleine Hütte, doch nichts davon hatte ich schon einmal gesehen. Wohin hatte sie mich gebracht? Wo war ich hier? Wüsste ich nicht, dass ich einen Autounfall verschuldete, käme mir das alles ganz normal vor. Aber sie hatte keinen Kratzer davon getragen, sie schien diesen Schmerz nicht zu fühlen, der weder rein physisch, noch rein psychisch war. Erschrocken fasste ich meine Brust, erinnerte mich an all das Blut, aber da war nichts mehr. Ich lebte und sie hatte dafür gesorgt. Das tat sie immer noch. Gegen meinen Willen. Gegen jeden Sinn.

„Du darfst nicht so denken.", sagte sie, zerschnitt die Luft mit scharfer Stimme, und schien mich damit körperlich zu treffen. Noch ein Zucken folgte, ich brachte mehr Abstand zwischen uns. Sie las meine Gedanken. Immer wieder überraschte sie mich, zeigte mir, dass ich sie unterschätzte. Und wieder war sie besser als ich. Konnte mit dem umgehen, das sie da hörte und fühlte. Ich konnte es nicht. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, eine Flucht zu wagen vor ihrer schieren Übermacht.

Aber da fasste ihre Hand meinen Arm, ich wähnte mich verloren, doch nichts passierte. Sie ließ sie dort liegen, rührte sich nicht und verunsicherte mich damit nur noch mehr: „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Möchtest du es probieren?" Mein Blick folgte ihrem zum Tisch, doch was ich dort sah weckte nichts als Übelkeit in mir. Egal wie sehr mein Magen danach verlangte, ich konnte mir nicht erlauben, weiter hieran festzuhalten. Am Leben, das ich nicht verdiente. Sie durfte es ruhig wissen, sie würde nicht in der Lage sein etwas daran zu ändern. Ihre Augen wurden traurig, aber nicht weniger unnachgiebig.

„Ich hebe es auf, vielleicht überlegst du es dir. Und jetzt ruh' dich aus, du brauchst ein wenig Schlaf."

Ich brauchte alles, nur keinen Schlaf. Keine Zeit, über all das nachzudenken, keine Zeit, es zu verstehen. Ich wollte es nicht wieder sehen, niemals wieder erleben. Ich sollte mir eingestehen, dass ich zu schwach war. Nicht einmal das konnte ich.

* * *

Schnelle, hektische Atemzüge entwichen meiner schmerzenden Lunge. Ich rannte so schnell, wie es meine Beine erlauben würden, und doch schien ich immer langsamer zu werden. Die Schwerkraft, die Zeit, sie wurden meine ärgsten Feinde. Ich kam nicht gegen sie an. Gegen ihre unheimliche Macht, diese furchtbare Unbezwingbarkeit. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie es herausfand? Bis sie mich entdeckte? Ich fürchtete mich vor dem Moment, in dem sie sich mir entgegen stellte. Ich fürchtete mich so sehr, dass das Laufen immer schwerer wurde. Keuchend wich ich einigen Bäumen aus, nur um über die darauf folgende Wurzel am Boden zu fallen und mich beinahe zu überschlagen. Ich war zu langsam, ich musste laufen. Ich musste rennen, verdammt noch mal! Sofort rappelte ich mich auf, beschleunigte immer weiter, bis meine Füße unkontrollierbar schienen. Wie tief im Wald war diese Hütte versteckt? Wohin in aller Welt hatte sie mich gebracht? Es änderte nichts an meiner Situation, es machte all das nur noch schlimmer. Und wieso war sie gegangen? Sie dachte, ich würde tatsächlich schlafen. Sie vertraute mir so sehr, dass es mir im Herzen wehtat, dass ich sie verlassen musste. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, für all die Schande zu bezahlen. Noch einmal stolperte ich, doch meine Beine waren sicher genug, nicht wieder nachzugeben. Ich konnte das Gleichgewicht halten, sah mich gleichzeitig um, bevor ich meinen Weg ins Ungewisse fortsetzte – bis meine geschärften Ohren eine Straße wahrnahmen. Autos, schnelle Autos und die einzige Möglichkeit für mich, diesem Alptraum zu entkommen. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, wo ich war oder welcher Weg nach Hause führte. Dieses Zuhause existierte nicht mehr, war nicht mehr dasselbe, nicht mehr was es einst gewesen war. Und so rannte ich, erreichte diese Straße, die mir noch unbekannter schien als der nicht enden wollende Wald, und stoppte. Ich hatte keinen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken gespielt, als sich ein Wagen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte. Meine Füße machten die nötigen Schritte von allein, sie wussten was zu tun war, wussten es besser als ich. Sie führten mich auf den harten Asphalt, dorthin, wo es sein Ende mit mir nehmen würde. Ich sah das Auto, spürte sein brachiales Tempo und breitete meine Arme aus, um es zu empfangen. Um den Tod zu empfangen wie einen alten Freund, als kannte ich ihn besser als mich selbst. Ich hoffte, es würde mich hart genug treffen. Ich hoffte, es würde schlimm werden und schrecklich blutig. Nur so konnte es mich befreien von all der Schande, nur so konnte es mir mein übernatürliches Leben nehmen als Preis für meinen Fehler. Für meine Unfähigkeit und Dummheit. Als ich meine Augen schloss, nachdem ich mich versicherte, dass der Fahrer keinerlei Chance zum Ausweichen oder gar Reagieren hatte, schien endlose Stille einzutreten. Was ich hörte war mein Puls, der meinen Kopf zu sprengen drohte. Niemals hatte ich ihn so stark wahrgenommen. Als ahnte er, was kommen würde, als wüsste er, was schlimmer war als der Tod.

Lautes Hupen zerstörte die Illusion des Moments, und nicht nur das. Ich wurde mitgerissen, durch die Luft geschleudert und zu Boden geworfen. Hart, ohne jedes Zögern, ohne ein Zwinkern. Mein Rücken traf auf weichen Waldboden, meine Hände fanden den Untergrund und ich war nicht fähig, sie auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Ihre Kraft war gewaltig und nahm mir jede Luft zum Atmen. Als sie mich mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht am Boden festhielt, verfluchte ich die Zeit wie auch die Schwerkraft, weil sie mich am Ende doch im Stich gelassen hatten. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, doch die ihren waren so unnachgiebig und eisern, dass ich dem nicht lange standhalten konnte. Mir blieb keine Wahl, als mich zu ergeben, sie würde ja doch gewinnen. Lautstarkes Quietschen ließ uns jedoch beide aufhorchen und zur Straße hinauf starren. Wir beide wussten, dass dort gerade mehrere Fahrzeuge zum Stehen gekommen waren und es womöglich nur noch Sekunden dauerte, bis einer der Fahrer nachsehen würde, ob seine Annahme, dass er beinahe jemanden überfahren hätte, richtig wäre. Es blieb keine Zeit um zu verschwinden, wir saßen fest. Aber wen interessierte das schon? Was spielte es für eine Rolle, ob man uns entdeckte?

„Wenn die Welt gerecht wäre…", fing ich an, einem urplötzlichen Verlangen zu sprechen folgend, doch sie brachte mich mit einem Zischen zum Schweigen.

„Sei still!", fauchte sie, einer wilden Raubkatze gleich, die ihre Beute um jeden Preis zu verteidigen bereit war, und quetschte meine Handgelenke, während ihre Augen die Kante des Abhanges absuchten. Und tatsächlich, jemand tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf, neugierig und vorsichtig und wohl besonders misstrauisch. Wir beide schwiegen, doch dabei blieb es nicht lange. Der Mann, offenbar sicher, dass hier irgendetwas gewesen war, zückte seine Waffe. Ein Gewehr und noch dazu geladen. Er hob es an seine Wange, als wollte er zielen und schießen, doch passierte nichts. Jess, deren Atem hektisch war, verspannte sich auf mir und fixierte den Fremden, der uns trotz der rötlichen Farbe ihres Oberteils und sehr zu meiner Verwunderung nicht zu entdecken schien. Und das, obwohl er alles war, das ich im Moment brauchte. Hielt er uns auch nur für ein Tier, schoss er vielleicht. Er mochte ein Jäger sein oder nicht, das war egal. Wenn er abdrückte und traf, war alles vorbei. Ich musste es versuchen. Jess war zu abgelenkt von etwas, das ich nicht benennen konnte, und deshalb war es mir ein leichtes, meine Hand doch ein Stück zu bewegen. Und dann drückte ich zu, presste sie an den Boden und zerbrach einen Ast, dessen Knacksen laut genug war, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Jess' Kopf fuhr herum, der Mann schwenkte sein Gewehr. Bevor ich entscheiden konnte, was bedrohlicher auf mich wirkte, ertönte ein Schuss. Ich schloss vor Überraschung die Augen, öffnete sie jedoch bei dem reizenden Kribbeln, das ich auf meinen Fingerkuppen spürte. Die Situation hatte sich nicht verändert. Jess hockte auf mir, hatte sich jedoch abgewendet. Der Fremde drehte sich um. Er ging, _ging_ , obwohl ich lebte! Konnte er denn nicht zielen, geschweige denn treffen? Warum war ich zu solchem Pech verdammt, dass jemand, der eindeutig dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, weil er aus heiterem Himmel eine Waffe besaß, auch noch ein schlechter Schütze war? Oder hatte er uns vielleicht doch nicht sehen können? Hatte Jess nicht schon genug angerichtet, dass sie nun auch noch irgendeine Gabe dazu benutzte, mich am Leben zu erhalten? Dieses Leben brachte nicht mehr als Schmerz und Scham. Und das Gefühl, dass sie mich einfach nicht loswerden wollte.

„Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden? Ich bin kein Arzt! Wie hätte ich eine Kugel aus deinem Körper holen sollen? Du hast verdammtes Glück, dass ich schnell reagiert habe. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

Sie fluchte ohne Luft zu holen und schien nicht einmal daran zu denken, mich loszulassen. Während sich die Fahrzeuge oben in Bewegung setzten und die Ruhe an diesen trostlosen Ort zurückkehrte, ließ ich ihre Worte an mir vorbeirauschen.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte sie entgeistert und schüttelte mich: „Ich tue das alles nur für dich. Verstehst du? Nur für dich!" Sie erhob sich, nachdem ihr klar geworden sein musste, dass es keinen Sinn ergab, mich anzusprechen. Es würde nie wieder Sinn ergeben, was auch immer von jetzt an geschah änderte nichts. Es brachte einfach nichts. Und irgendwann würde sie das verstehen. Vielleicht, wenn es zu spät war. Sie konnte nicht immer an meiner Seite sein. Sie konnte mich nicht kontrollieren, nicht anketten wie einen Hund. Und das würde ihr sicher bald klar werden.

„Und jetzt steh auf, bevor noch jemandem einfällt, auf uns zu schießen."


	30. Kapitel 15-2

**15\. Das sollte meine Eintrittskarte zu einem neuen Leben sein… - Ach, guck mal, ein Mülleimer! – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Jess schien so viel besser als ich. Sie scheiterte nicht. Nicht so wie ich. Nicht einmal so sinnfreien Dingen, wie es mein Leben war, konnte ich ein Ende setzen. Ich lebte und sie hatte dafür gesorgt – gegen meinen Willen, gegen jeden Sinn. Jess hatte mich zu einem mir unbekannten Ort gebracht, einer Hütte mitten im Wald. Doch dort konnte ich nicht bleiben. Ich floh, und meine Füße führten mich auf harten Asphalt, dorthin, wo es sein Ende mit mir nehmen würde. Ich hoffte, das Auto würde mich hart genug treffen. Doch die Illusion des Moments wurde zerstört, und ich weggerissen. Jess hatte mich erneut gerettet, und dabei blieb es nicht. Der Fahrer, dessen Wagen gestoppt hatte, wollte wohl nach dem Rechten sehen und zückte seine Waffe. Wenn er abdrückte und traf, war alles vorbei. Ich musste es versuchen, brachte einen Ast zum Brechen und plötzlich ertönte ein Schuss. Doch die Situation hatte sich nicht verändert. Der Fremde ging, obwohl ich lebte und ließ mich zurück mit all dem Schmerz und all der Schande._

* * *

Es war schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass Jess zur Tür gegangen war. Man hatte geklopft, obwohl sie behauptete, dass niemand diesen Ort kannte. Sie erzählte mir, ihre Schwester lebte hier und bevor sie zu mir gekommen war, hatten sie beide hier eine Weile zusammen verbracht. Was davor war, darüber schwieg sie. Aber ich würde nicht fragen, sonst glaubte sie womöglich noch, ich wäre interessiert. Stattdessen brauchte ich nur einen neuen Plan, der wesentlich vorbereiteter und auch einfacher war. Trüb starrte ich auf das Schränkchen gegenüber des Bettes, eines der wenigen in der gesamten Hütte. Ich wusste nicht, wovon sie beide hier gelebt hatten oder woher Jess das Essen nahm, das sie mir immer wieder aufs Neue anbot, wobei ihr jedoch bewusst sein musste, dass ich es sowieso ablehnte. Wozu essen, wenn doch alles verloren war? Ich war allein. Ich wusste weder wie es weitergehen sollte, noch ob es das überhaupt sollte. Ich wollte darüber nachdenken, aber ich wusste nicht worüber eigentlich. Das alles war nur eine einzige Endlosschleife, die weder Beginn noch Ende kannte. Mein Blick blieb am kleinen Fenster über dem Schränkchen hängen, das mich mehr verlockte als jeder dieser Gedanken, da drang ein Gespräch an meine Ohren.

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein."

„Würdest du es gern selbst sagen?", fragte Sam, den ich ganz sicher nicht hier gebrauchen konnte: „Es wird nicht einfach werden, ich übernehme das." Seine Schritte stoppten so nah, dass ich mich augenblicklich von der wohl einzigen Fluchtmöglichkeit abwandte. Jess teilte meine Meinung.

„Es ist schon jetzt nicht einfach. Ich mache das."

Sie klang ernster, als es nötig war. Zumindest glaubte ich das, bis Leah mich vom Gegenteil überzeugte: „Er sagt das nicht, weil er helfen will, sondern weil er glaubt, dass du es ihm nicht sagen wirst."

„Oh, glaub mir, Leah, ich kenne Sam gut genug um das zu wissen. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde es sicher nicht für mich behalten. Wenn es jemand erfahren sollte, dann er."

Es folgte eine Pause, in welcher irgendetwas passierte, das ich allerdings nicht mitbekam. Alle schwiegen und starrten sich womöglich nur an, nichts weiter, dennoch glaubte ich, jemand hatte die Luft angezündet. Oder die Stille. Oder beides.

„Du kennst mich nicht, Mädchen. Du solltest dir wünschen, dass es auch niemals so weit kommt."

Seine übliche machtdemonstrative Haltung, nichts besonderes. Trotzdem machte es mich wütend, dass er ihr gegenüber so redete, und damit war ich nicht allein: „Geht jetzt, ich glaube nicht, dass euer Besuch gut wäre."

„Du schirmst ihn von uns ab, ja? Du versteckst ihn?", Sam knurrte mit diesem tiefen, befehlenden Ton: „Dadurch machst du alles nur noch schlimmer. Du hast keine Ahnung davon, was gut für ihn ist!" Leah stellte sich zwischen die beiden, zumindest hörte es sich so an.

„Allerdings weiß ich, dass dein Verhalten niemanden von uns weiterbringt. Leah, tut mir leid. Du kannst später noch einmal vorbeisehen, wenn du willst.", wechselte Jess ihre Stimmfarbe von rot nach weiß. Klar, licht, keinen Widerspruch zulassend. Das bemerkte auch Leah: „Ich vertraue dir. Machs gut."

Die Tür schloss sich knarrend und wieder herrschte Stille. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jess sich bewegte und wieder zurückkam. Als sie ins Zimmer trat, sahen wir einander an. Sie wusste, dass ich mitgehört hatte und dass da etwas war, das sie mir besser sofort sagte. Dennoch machte sie Anstalten, genau das nicht zu tun.

„Was wollte er?", fragte ich ruhiger als erwartet, was jedoch nur zu meinem Vorteil sein konnte. Sie schwieg, ihr Blick sank zu Boden, bevor sie sich zu mir auf das Bett setzte.

„Nur zu, sag es, ich will es hören."

Sie zögerte: „Sam hat mit den Ärzten gesprochen, die…ihn untersucht haben. Sie haben ihn mitgenommen und Sam hat sie begleitet. Er hat auch alles geklärt mit – na ja, mit der Bestattung und so weiter, du weißt schon." Natürlich wusste ich das, aber nein, ich wollte es nicht wissen. Das war meine Aufgabe, doch ich fühlte mich so gar nicht in der Lage dazu.

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass du damit zurecht kommst. Du hast noch nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen und ich dachte, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir das tun könnten. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du alles genau erzählst, aber wenn da etwas ist, worüber du nachdenken musst, dann… Vielleicht können wir später –"

„Hast du mich denn nicht verstanden?", herrschte ich sie an, wobei mir beinahe die Stimme versagte. Sie sollte reden, verdammt! Nicht ich, ich konnte dazu nichts mehr sagen. Es gab dafür einfach keine Worte, wann würde ihr das klar werden?

„Sie meinten, er wäre einfach eingeschlafen. Als wäre…weißt du, als wäre die Zeit für ihn gekommen."

Sie sagte das so ohne Regung, während in mir alles durcheinander geriet. Seine…Zeit? _Gekommen?_ Ich sprang auf, so viel Wut war in mir, die plötzlich freigesetzt schien: „Seine Zeit war noch lange nicht gekommen! Wie kannst du das glauben? Wie können die das sagen? Die müssen es doch wissen, er war doch noch nicht…" Er war alt, keine Frage. Aber nicht zu alt, nicht alt genug, das konnte…einfach nicht sein. Ich würde das nicht glauben. Diese Leute hatten gelogen, es gab keinen Zweifel. Sie wollten was vertuschen. Die hatten doch keine Ahnung! Rastlos fuhren meine Hände durch meine Haare, rieben in meinen Augen, als könnten sie dadurch eine neue Art zu sehen erwecken. Als könnte sich mein böser Traum in Luft auflösen, schwere feuchte Luft, die jeden Atem nahm.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr als das. Es tut mir leid."

Ich ertrug ihr Flüstern nicht, ihre Ruhe, diese elende Gelassenheit! Dass sie sich damit abgefunden hatte, als wäre es das Leichteste auf der Welt. Ich versuchte, dem keine Beachtung zu schenken, zu sehr beschäftigte mich eine andere Tatsache: „Aber wenn er…warum hat es nicht geholfen? Warum konnte ich ihn nicht retten? Ich habe alles versucht, alles, aber…" Es war eine Lüge. Irgendjemand hatte gelogen, das war die einzige Möglichkeit.

„Du warst sehr durcheinander, Jake. Du wusstest nicht genau, was du tust, du –"

„ _Bitte was?_ "

Ich sah sie an, als könnte mein Blick diese Worte durchbohren und zerstören. Auflösen, als hätten sie nicht existiert. Doch nun brannten sie sich in meinen Kopf.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich tue?", fuhr ich fort, nicht weniger ungehalten: „Ich hab ihn wiederbelebt, die ganze Zeit, ich hab nicht aufgehört, keine Sekunde, hörst du? Ich hab alles getan! Einfach alles und trotzdem…trotzdem konnte ich ihn nicht retten. Soll das etwa gerecht sein? Soll es das sein, ja?" Ich hatte mich ihr zugewandt, hatte ihr meine Erschütterung gezeigt, die Entrüstung über alles, doch sie blieb genauso sitzen wie zuvor. Wie machte sie das? Wie schaffte sie das?

„Ich sag dir, was Sache ist, diese Schweine haben gelogen! Sam hat gelogen, irgendwer, aber das – ich akzeptiere das nicht. Ganz einfach, ich werde das nicht annehmen. Es ist nicht die Wahrheit und wir beide wissen das."

Meine Beine wurden ganz schwer, mein Kopf schmerzte und ich wollte nichts mehr als mich irgendwo verstecken. Vielleicht unter der Bettdecke, wie ich es früher oft getan hatte. Ich würde warten, bis Dad kam und sie anhob und mich davon überzeugte, dass der Weltuntergang noch lange nicht gekommen war und dass ich nicht ewig hier bleiben könne.

„Oder?", bat ich um ihre Bestätigung, um irgendetwas das mir zeigte, dass sie auf meiner Seite war: „Ist es nicht so?" Ich drehte mich weg, da legte sie ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. Vor Überraschung lösten sich Tränen aus meinen Augen, rollten über meine Wange und hinterließen tiefe Narben auf ihrem Weg. Sie durfte das nicht sehen, nicht diese Schwäche, meine Angst und meine Trauer. War es das? Ich hatte Hass in mir und Sorge und auch die ewige Schuld, dass ich ihn nicht hatte retten können. Da war so vieles, dass ich nicht einmal wusste, was davon mein Geheimnis bleiben musste. Aber es war zu spät.

„Die Welt ist nicht gerecht, Jake, das war sie nie."

Sie nahm mich in ihre Arme, die im Moment alles waren, das ich hatte. Und das Gefühl, dass sie immer hier sein würde, weil es nun einmal so war. Weil sie unsterblich war. Ich ließ es zu, weil ich keine Kraft hatte, mich dagegen zu wehren. Vielleicht auch, weil ich es genauso sehr wollte wie ich es brauchte.

„Scht…", flüsterte sie, als ich meinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge sinken ließ und die Augen schloss, als würde das irgendetwas daran ändern können, dass mein Vater tot war. Sie legte ihre Hand in meinen Nacken, rieb beruhigend über meine Haut, während ich die ihre mit salzigem heißem Wasser besudelte. Ich hatte sie angeschrien, hatte sie behandelt wie ich es nicht tun sollte und trotzdem war sie hier. Ich hatte versucht mich umzubringen und sie dabei in Gefahr gebracht und dennoch…sie war hier. Aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass es zu spät für mich war, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. Das würde sie verstehen müssen, früher oder später.

Als ich mich von ihr löste, sah ich nur durch graue Schwaden. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, weil ich schwach vor ihr war.

„Versprichst du mir, dass wir darüber sprechen?", fragte sie und strich mit den Fingern über meine Wange im Versuch, sie zu trocknen. Ich nickte, bevor ich es verhindern konnte.

„Und dass du dich in nächster Zeit etwas zurücknimmst, was gewisse Dinge betrifft? Ich kann, will und werde nicht dabei zusehen wie du versuchst, dir das Leben zu nehmen. Nur, weil jemand gegangen ist heißt das nicht, dass du ihm folgen musst."

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber sie unterbrach mich mit einem einzigen Blick. Seufzend gab ich nach, wenn auch für den Moment.

„Es gibt keine Schuld, die du zu begleichen hättest. Du hast alles getan, was du konntest, und das glaube ich dir. Und ich bin so stolz auf dich, dass du dazu in der Lage warst, denn ich…ich wäre es vermutlich nicht gewesen. Du hast sofort gehandelt und das ist gut so. Ich möchte, dass du dir das vor Augen führst, bevor du das nächste Mal über das Ende nachdenkst.", sagte sie mit dieser unfassbaren Überzeugungskraft, die jedoch nichts bewirkte, nicht diesmal: „…vielleicht tust du das ja genau jetzt. Aber weißt du, du bist nicht der einzige, dem Billy wirklich am Herzen lag. Er war vielleicht ein sehr großer Teil von dir, aber das kann er auch jetzt noch sein. Wir alle haben ihn verloren und müssen damit umgehen, das passiert leider. Es ist der Lauf der Zeit, der sie alle von uns nimmt, die Menschen, die wir lieben. Weil sie sterblich sind, weil es der Tod so will… Das Leben ist der Tribut für die verdiente ewige Ruhe. Es ist alles, das wir geben können und schließlich auch irgendwann müssen."

Noch niemals hatte ich sie so offen über den Verlust sprechen hören. Vor einigen Augenblicken noch hatte ihre Miene nicht den Hauch einer Emotion preisgegeben und nun zeigte sie mir das komplette Gegenteil. Ob sie das nur für mich tat? Ob sie das nur sagte, weil sie mir helfen wollte? Vielleicht war es eine Lüge, nur ein dummer Kalenderspruch. Aber es half, dass meine Tränen versiegten. Und es weckte etwas in mir, das ich länger ignoriert hatte als gut für mich war.

„Danke.", sagte ich leise und schnell und ärgerte mich, dass es nicht mein darauf folgendes Magenknurren verdeckte. Jess lächelte schief, dann ließ sie mich urplötzlich los.

„Möchtest du vielleicht doch eine Kleinigkeit essen? Ich hole dir etwas."

Ich zwang mir ein Heben der Mundwinkel auf, das nicht lange anhielt und sah ihr nach, als sie das Zimmer verließ. Und dann fragte ich mich, wohin diese zarten Hände gegangen waren, die es vermochten, das Gefühl der Einsamkeit zu vertreiben. Und sei es nur für einen kurzen, ja, sehr kurzen Moment.


	31. Kapitel 16-1

**16\. Ich schaffte es nicht mal, aufrecht zu stehen! Und jetzt sollte ich mich auch noch an die schönsten Tage mit meinem Vater erinnern? – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Jess hatte behauptet, dass niemand diese Hütte kannte, in welcher sie und Jenny hier lebten, bevor wir uns kannten. Dennoch klopfte es, und Sam und Leah verlangten ein Gespräch mit mir. Jess schickte sie fort, doch ich wollte wissen, was so wichtig gewesen war, dass ich es hatte erfahren sollen. Sam hatte wohl mit den Ärzten gesprochen, die meinen Vater untersuchten. Sie sagten, er sei einfach eingeschlafen, wie es eben der Fall wäre, wenn jemandes Zeit gekommen ist – doch das konnte ich nicht glauben. Irgendwer musste gelogen haben, dessen war ich mir sicher. Jess hingegen versuchte dennoch mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich mit ihr über das sprach, was in mir vorging._

* * *

Dröhnende Kopfschmerzen. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, und das Erste, womit ich aufwachte. Der Raum war dunkel und leer, meine Erinnerungen an den vorherigen Tag verschwammen. Ich wünschte, die Erinnerung an alles würde verschwinden. Einfach…einfach aufhören da zu sein. Hier, in meinem Kopf, in meinen Gedanken, unabänderlich. Die Frage nach dem weshalb. Warum. Warum jetzt? Warum überhaupt. Warum er? Und ich? Aber noch viel schlimmer war, dass ich nicht glauben konnte, dass es stimmte, all das. Das Wissen, dass er weg war, urplötzlich. Der Tod schien mir so feststehend, endlich. War das verständlich? Vor allem war es unerträglich. Ich dachte, ich könnte es beenden, schnell und schmerzlos. Trotzdem war ich noch hier, weil man mich daran hinderte zu gehen, einen Ausweg zu finden, eine eigene Lösung für dieses überlebensgroße Problem. Gab es sie überhaupt?

„Guten Morgen."

Ich zuckte zusammen, sah auf und bemerkte Jess an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Sie saß am Boden, als hätte sie dort schon eine ganze Weile verbracht. Vielleicht eine ganze Nacht. Sie war verrückt, kein Zweifel. Glaubte sie, ich würde mich mit der Bettdecke ersticken?

„Das Wetter ist schön, heute. Ich dachte, du hättest Lust auf einen Spaziergang.", sagte sie, während ich meinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ. Ich fühlte mich elend, was sollten ein paar Sonnenstrahlen schon daran ändern? Ohne zu antworten, schloss ich die Augen und hoffte, dass sie aufgab. Ich wünschte mir, dass sie einfach aufstand und ging und mich allein ließ. Vielleicht konnte ich noch einmal einschlafen und das Denken so daran hindern, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Tatsächlich erhob sie sich, aber die Tür blieb verschlossen. Keine Sekunde später öffneten sich ruckartig die Vorhänge des kleinen Fensters über dem Schränkchen gegenüber. Starke, gleißende Helligkeit platzte ins Zimmer und traf mich wie eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht. Schnell zog ich die Decke höher, versuchte dem angebrochenen Tag zu entgehen, der mir sagen wollte, dass das Leben weiterging - denn das tat es nicht. Nicht in jedem Fall, nicht für mich. Und ganz sicher nicht für Dad.

„Ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, Jacob. Steh auf, bevor ich dich dazu drängen muss und glaub mir, dass du das nicht erleben willst."

Was für ein mieser Versuch, mich zu irgendetwas zu bewegen, das sowieso zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Ich brauchte keine Warnung, keinen Zwang und keine klare Ansage. Die hatte ich schon, hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Mein Vater war tot. Gestorben in meinen Armen. Vielleicht sogar durch meine Hand. Jess schien das nicht zu interessieren: „Ich habe die nette und die böse Variante versucht. Sagst du mir jetzt, was es braucht, um dich zurück in dieses Leben zu holen?" Nichts. Gar nichts. Wie auch, wenn ich abgehakt hatte, was da draußen war? Es war die Anstrengung einfach nicht wert.

Mit einem Schlag zog sie die Decke von mir weg. Ihre Hände legten sich um mein Gesicht und sofort sah ich sie an. Jess hatte sich direkt über mich gebeugt, blickte mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Resignation auf mich herab: „Nach gestern dachte ich, wir wären einen Schritt weiter gekommen." Waren wir nicht. Alles Reden brachte nichts, Worte mochten nicht stumm sein, doch konnten sie keine Taten vollbringen.

Sie streichelte mich, obwohl ich es nicht wollte, schließlich nahm sie meine Hand und zog mich mit sich, als hätte sie den eben beendeten Gedanken gehört.

* * *

Die Klippen wirkten schneebedeckt und schimmerten silbern; wo die Sonne nur knapp über dem Meer stand, wurde das Wasser in unzählige Gelbtöne getaucht. Alles war so hell, das man die Augen nur schwer offen halten und ausschließlich unter dauerhaftem Blinzeln etwas erkennen konnte. Als Jess den mir unbekannten und alten Ford F150 am Wegrand parkte, war die Landschaft menschenleer. Sie wollte mir offensichtlich zeigen, dass es mehr gab zwischen Himmel und Erde, als Leben und Tod. Es erinnerte mich an die Handlung von banalen Liebesfilmen, die ähnlich immer wieder verfilmt wurden und dennoch die Massen begeisterten. Für einen Moment dachte ich darüber nach, ob sie wirklich glaubte, dass es so auch bei mir funktionierte.

„Was soll ich hier?", fragte ich in der Erwartung einer Antwort, die mich überzeugte, dass meine Vermutung falsch war. Sie grinste: „Einen Spaziergang machen, mit mir. Also komm her, wir gehen zum Strand."

Es konnte in den gesamten Vereinigten Staaten unmöglich einen Strand geben, der hässlicher war als dieser hier. Urlauber mochten Sand und Wärme und klares Wasser, aber nichts davon würde man hier finden – gut, beim Wasser war ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber zweifellos schreckte die Temperatur sofort jeden ab, der tatsächlich mutig genug war, es zu versuchen.

Jess bestand darauf, dass wir ganz nah am Ufer gingen und ich folgte ihr wortlos.

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass du mir alles sagst, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Es ist besser, wenn wir darüber reden, glaub mir."

Vielleicht bestand sie aus Neugier darauf, vielleicht glaubte sie wirklich, dass es ein guter Weg war, damit umzugehen. Egal was es war, es interessierte mich nicht.

„Ich meine, warum verhältst du dich so? Jeder andere Mensch trauert. Oder weint. Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht viel darüber weiß, wie sich Trauer anfühlt, aber ich glaube, ich habe eine vage Vorstellung davon.", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht verstand, wann es den Mund zu halten hatte: „Vielleicht würdest du es mir erklären? Ich habe viele Leute sterben gesehen, nun, ich bin auch schon etwas älter als du."

„Ich bin kein Mensch, Jess. Und du genauso wenig."

Ich wollte mich nicht darauf einlassen, das wollte ich wirklich nicht.

„Heißt das, dass wir kein Recht darauf haben zu weinen? Verlust kann jeden treffen, aber treffen heißt nicht töten."

Sie redete wirklich wie ein Mädchen, das glaubte, die Welt bestünde aus Zucker, Spaß und Spiel. Nur war das hier kein Spiel und sie sollte wesentlich besser wissen als ich, dass manche Dinge einfach nicht zu ändern waren: „Es tötet mich nicht, das übernehme ich schon selbst." Sie blieb stehen, ich einige Schritte weiter vorn.

„Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?", fragte sie trocken und ungläubig. Ich lief weiter und beschloss, es dabei zu belassen. Nur schien sie das anders zu sehen.

„Kannst du dich an gestern erinnern? Nein, andere Frage. Kannst du es etwa nicht? Ich dachte, dein idiotischer Wunsch ist aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion erstanden. Wer denkt das nicht, wenn jemand geht. Aber – zum Teufel! – Billy war nicht mehr der Jüngste, es stand fest, dass er irgendwann gehen müsste! Begreifst du denn nicht, dass das nun mal passiert? Dass es weitergeht, auch so?"

„Ja, nur ist nicht jeder Schuld am Tod seines eigenen Vaters. Wer ist jetzt der Idiot?"

Wieder blieb sie stehen, überholte mich dann plötzlich und stand vor mir. Ihre Hand lag auf meiner Brust und hinderte mich am Weitergehen: „Du hast keine Schuld, wann wirst du das verstehen? _Idiot._ " Aufgrund der Sonne konnte ich den Blick nicht heben, aber vielleicht war es auch besser so. Ich wollte sie zur Seite schieben.

„Beweis' es mir, Jess. Ach, das kannst du nicht? Gut, dann hat sich das Gespräch wohl erledigt. Ich werde nicht glauben, dass er eingeschlafen ist, ich bleibe dabei.", sagte ich mit Nachdruck und hoffte, sie würde mich ziehen lassen. Eine vergebliche Hoffnung.

„Gut, ich gebe dir deine Beweise.", erklärte sie und überraschte mich mehr, als ich es überhaupt für möglich gehalten hätte: „Ich werde die Ärzte aufsuchen, ich spreche mit ihnen und ich lasse eine Untersuchung anordnen. Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst. Reicht dir das?" Sie machte mich sprachlos, immer wieder. Sie war…unglaublich. Das Leben, von dem sie mir begreiflich machen wollte, dass es gut war und lebendig, es war in ihr. Und es beeindruckte mich wirklich.

„Ich will dabei sein."

„Nein.", widersprach sie.

„Lass mich dabei sein und ich überlege mir die Sache."

Sie zögerte und ich witterte eine Chance, sie über den Tisch zu ziehen. Wie und womit, das wusste ich nicht. Sie kam näher: „Unter einer Bedingung: Ich nehme dich mit, wenn wir reden, offen und ehrlich. Du erzählst mir alles, ist das klar? Sobald ich das Gefühl habe, dass du mir etwas verheimlicht hast, hat sich das für dich erledigt. Deal?" Ich sah auf ihre Hand, die sie mir hin hielt. Das würde mich meinen Stolz kosten und meine Stärke, vielleicht auch einen Teil meiner Autorität als ihr Alpha. Aber um ehrlich zu sein…war es das wert. Ich schlug ein: „Deal." Einen Moment lächelten wir beide, keine Sekunde später kam sie zur Sache.

„Und jetzt rede."

Sie ging weiter und ich tat es ihr gleich, unsicher, was sie von mir hören wollte.

„Was soll ich sagen?"

„Warum glaubst du, dass du schuldig bist?"

Das war eine dumme Frage. Ich ohrfeigte mich innerlich dafür, nachgegeben zu haben. Sie bekam, was sie wollte. Und ich musste es ihr geben: „Weil ich es falsch gemacht habe. Irgendwas daran muss falsch gewesen sein. Er ist nicht eingeschlafen, sonst hätte ich ihn retten können."

„Du meinst die Beatmung und das alles?"

Ich nickte, obwohl sie wegsah.

„Du hast es dennoch versucht.", beschwichtigte sie, aber es verfehlte seine Wirkung.

„Was bringt das, wenn ich es nicht richtig mache? Ich hab ihn alleingelassen, die ganze Zeit über. Ich war nicht da, es hätte immer passieren können und das, ohne dass ich ihn noch einmal…gesehen hätte…"

Ich wurde immer leiser, als mir klar wurde, was das für mich bedeutet hätte. Konnte die Welt enden, wenn das schon passiert war?

Um mich am Stehenbleiben zu hindern, nahm Jess meine Hand. Sie verschränkte unsere Finger, hielt mich nah bei sich und gab mir das Gefühl, dass das alles war, worüber ich mich sorgen sollte.

„Es stimmt, dass du vorher falsch gehandelt hast. Ich meine…auch mir gegenüber. Aber das ist egal, ich habe es dir vergeben, schon in dem Augenblick, als es passiert ist, glaube ich.", lenkte sie mich ab, obwohl es nicht von allzu langer Dauer sein würde: „Deshalb hab ich wohl auch entschieden, zu dir nach Hause zu gehen. Erst wollte ich mich nur beruhigen, aber als mir klar wurde, dass Billy allein war, wollte ich helfen. Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass du so lange weg bleiben würdest." Ich schämte mich zutiefst und es war richtig so, ich sollte diesen Fehler einsehen.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Das war die Prägung, du kannst nichts dafür."

Vielleicht stimmte das, vielleicht auch nicht.

„Es kann nicht die Entschuldigung für alles sein.", sagte ich und wusste, dass es nun einmal so war. Weder Nessie noch ich waren schuld daran. Es wurde eben so entschieden. Aber es lag an mir, ob ich damit umgehen konnte oder nicht. Es war dennoch mein Leben und ich musste es selbst in die Hand nehmen, egal was mich dabei beeinflusste. Ich hatte der Prägung viel zu große Macht zugesprochen, indem ich ihr nachgab. Ich tat das so oft, weil ich glaubte, dass es eben so sein musste.

„Ich hab ihr noch nichts gesagt."

„Renesmee? Es muss ja nicht sofort sein, das verlangt auch niemand. Aber sie könnte zur Beerdigung kommen."

„Nein.", unterbrach ich sie. Jess sah mich verwundert an: „Wieso? Sie sollten es erfahren." Ich durfte mich nicht darauf einlassen, durfte nicht einmal an sie denken, wenn es um meinen Vater ging. Denn das war wesentlich wichtiger als irgendeine Art von Prägung oder Liebe oder wie auch immer ich das nennen sollte.

„Er…er hätte das nicht gewollt. Also, dass sie zur Beerdigung kommt."

„Oh…natürlich. Ja, da hast du recht. Dann ist es besser so."

Wir hatten bereits eine weite Strecke zurückgelegt, die Sonne stand fast im Zenit und strahlte, als wollte sie zeigen, dass nichts und niemand je heller sein könnte. Es schien mir offensichtlich, dass es so war. Wem also wollte sie es beweisen?

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in Gefahr gebracht habe.", offenbarte ich, weil ich es nicht länger ertrug: „Es war falsch, dieser Autounfall… Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe."

„Vermutlich gar nichts."

Sie lächelte, was mir unmöglich schien in Anbetracht der Situation. Warum machte sie das? Warum scherzte sie? Ich fand keine Antwort, würde wohl auch nie eine darauf finden. Kurzerhand sah ich darüber hinweg: „Ich hätte es mir nicht verziehen, wenn du dabei verletzt worden wärst. Ich hab nur keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen…das wirst du nicht verstehen, aber ich dachte, es wäre dann schnell vorbei."

„Du bist übernatürlich, Jake, es bedarf also etwas mehr als einen Unfall oder eine kleine Kugel. Mich hättest du selbst im Ernstfall nicht damit verletzen können, aber dich selbst schon. Ich…ich will dich jetzt damit nicht…beleidigen…", sie zögerte und wechselte schon wieder ihre Stimmung, was mich sehr verwirrte, da sie so viel auf einmal sein konnte: „Aber ich halte diese Art, mit dem Tod einer geliebten Person umzugehen, für…für unwahrscheinlich feige. Du gehst dem aus dem Weg, du lässt es gar nicht an dich ran, ich meine…was ist mit dem Schmerz? Fühlst du Schmerz? Oder was ist das da in deinem Herzen, das dich dazu bringt, nichts als das Ende zu sehen?" Tatsächlich war da ein schwarzer Abgrund vor mir, dunkel und dennoch anziehend. Er verlockte mich, interessierte mich. Er…

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühle."


	32. Kapitel 16-2

**16\. Ich schaffte es nicht mal, aufrecht zu stehen! Und jetzt sollte ich mich auch noch an die schönsten Tage mit meinem Vater erinnern? – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Gegen meinen Willen brachte Jess mich dazu, mit ihr einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen – sie ließ mir schließlich keine Wahl. Am Strand bat sie darum, ich solle doch mein Versprechen einlösen und mit ihr darüber sprechen, was in meinem Kopf vorgehe. Allerdings wollte ich mich darauf nun wirklich nicht einlassen. Eine Tatsache, die sie wie immer nicht einfach akzeptierte. Und auf meine Aufforderung hin, sie solle mir Beweise geben, dass ich nicht schuld an Billys Tod war, entschied sie schlicht, eine Untersuchung durch Ärzte anzuordnen. Im Gegenzug verlangte sie ein offenes Gespräch. …und ich stimmte zu. Keine Sekunde später kam sie zur Sache. Wir redeten darüber, wie ich sie und Dad im Stich gelassen hatte und dass nicht nur ich allein dafür verantwortlich war. Und weil ich es nicht länger ertrug, entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr, dass ich sie in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Darüber hatte sie jedoch schon hinweggesehen. Stattdessen fragte sie, was es denn wäre, das ich fühlte, das mich dazu brachte nichts als das Ende zu sehen._

* * *

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühle."

Wir wurden langsamer und blieben schließlich stehen. Jess fasste meine Hand stärker und fing mich mit ihren Augen: „Was hast du gefühlt, als du ihn hast liegen sehen? Als du bemerkt hast, dass es zu spät war?" Dafür gab es keine Worte.

„Was hast du gespürt in dem Moment, in welchem du dir dieses Messer in den Körper gerammt hast? Hat es dich…befriedigt? Hat es dir gegeben, was du brauchtest? War es aufregend, das Warten auf den erlösenden Schuss? Was…hast du gefühlt, als ich dich umarmt habe?" Sie fegte jeden noch vorhandenen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und klärte meine Sicht, unsere Hände waren zwischen unseren Körpern. Ich fühlte ihren Puls unter meinen Fingerkuppen, hörte ihr Herz pumpen und wünschte mir, auch Billys Herz hätte so schlagen können. Ich wollte, ich hätte auch unter seiner Haut den Puls gespürt. Was würde ich dafür geben, dass es so gewesen wäre? Dass er einfach aufwachte und mich ansah und mich fragte, ob ich noch bei Trost war, ihn in dieser Frühe zu wecken?

„Ich verdiene…den Schmerz.", flüsterte ich, wie in Trance. Es war die Wahrheit.

„Was?"

Sie fasste wieder mein Gesicht, so wie an diesem Morgen; sie zwang mich, in ihre stechenden Augen zu sehen. Sie wollte in meine Seele blicken – etwa, um all das zu sehen? Die ganze Dunkelheit? Die Angst, dass ich tatsächlich seinen Tod verschuldete? Die Angst, dass ich wieder falsch handelte und dass noch irgendwer starb, ohne dass ich mich verabschieden konnte? Ich durfte das nicht zulassen, ich könnte das nicht ertragen. Wie sollte ich noch einen solchen Verlust hinnehmen? Wer war der nächste, der in meinen Armen starb?

„Ich muss es spüren, den Fehler, dass ich falsch gehandelt habe…ich muss es einfach fühlen, ich muss büßen, ich –", meine Stimme brach, wie auch mein Herz. Schon wieder weinte ich.

„Oh, Jake."

Jess nahm mich noch einmal in ihre schützenden Arme, verwöhnte mich mit ihrer Nähe, obwohl ich Schmerz und Hass verdiente. Alle vergaben mir, alle konnten über meine Fehler hinweg sehen, aber…aber ich nicht. Wie sollte ich auch? Wie sollte ich jemals vergeben, ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben? Wie konnte ich? Ich war in der Lage, die Last eines Todes auf meinen Schultern auszuhalten, schließlich musste ich auch das Sterben meiner Mutter verschmerzen. Aber ich konnte nicht die Schuld an einem Tod tragen, nicht am Tod meines Vaters. Mochte mich der Tod ebenfalls holen. Wenn nicht im Eintausch, dann als Wiedergutmachung. Als Bezahlung. Für Dummheit. Kindliche, unnötige Dummheit. Und das, obwohl sie soviel besser war als ein Verstand, der all das begreifen konnte und über mich richtete und mich erst verstehen ließ, was all das bedeutete.

„Hör auf.", verlangte Jess, obwohl sie es war, die mich zum Reden gebracht hatte: „Mir tut es leid. Du trägst so viel in dir, das…das dich zerstört. Du weißt nicht, wie dir geschieht. Ich hätte nicht…nicht weiter drängen sollen, dass du…" Ich drückte sie noch fester, als sie sich entfernen wollte. Mir gefiel das Wissen, dass sie mich an die Grenzen dessen brachte, was ich ertrug. Denn ich konnte mir sicher sein, dass sie mich auch dazu befähigte, sie zu überschreiten.

„Halt den Mund."

„Dann hör du auf zu denken."

Die Sonne kam mir wärmer vor, als noch am Anfang unseres Spaziergangs. Vielleicht, weil sie nicht das Einzige war, das unaufhörlich strahlte.

* * *

„Er gehört Jenny.", erklärte Jess als Antwort auf meine Frage, wo sie diesen rostigen Pickup geklaut hatte, der wohl besser stehen als fahren konnte: „Und wenn du ihn noch ein Mal beleidigst, werde ich dich dafür bestrafen müssen." Wir grinsten beide, obwohl es sich nun wirklich nicht lohnte. Ich tat es, weil es sich gut anfühlte. Ihre Gründe hingegen waren mir trotz des Gesprächs noch weniger klar als zuvor.

Nachdem wir umgedreht waren, hatten wir uns den ganzen Rückweg über unterhalten. Über dies und das, alles außer die jüngsten Geschehnisse. Darüber, dass sie zwar keine Lieblingsfarbe, aber eine Lieblingsstadt hatte. Und dass ich Süßigkeiten – abgesehen von Chips – nicht leiden konnte. Es ergab keinen Sinn, aber das musste es nicht.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?"

„Ich habe mich lange genug versteckt, ich kann mich nicht ewig in einer Hütte verschanzen."

Sie bog in die Straße ein, an deren Ende uns ein rotes Haus erwartete. Ich fühlte mich unvorbereitet, wusste jedoch nicht, wie eine solche Vorbereitung hätte aussehen müssen.

„Drei Tage, um genau zu sein.", erinnerte sie mich: „Wobei gesagt ist, dass du alle Zeit der Welt hast. Ich mochte den Gedanken, dich sicher zu wissen."

„Unter Kontrolle, meinst du wohl."

Sie schlug mich spielerisch auf die Schulter: „Was soll das? Zeig mir gefälligst etwas mehr Dankbarkeit!" Ich lachte zum ersten Mal nach einer geglaubten Ewigkeit, doch es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Der Klang war rau und erinnerte mehr an ein Röcheln als alles andere.

„Es war natürlich schön…deshalb ist es mir eine Ehre, das Gleiche für dich zu tun. Du hast ja schon mal hier gewohnt, also kennst du dich aus. Nur wirst du dir das Revier mit mir teilen müssen – ist das ein Problem für dich? So kannst du mich auch in Zukunft _sicher wissen_.", bot ich an, obwohl feststand, dass ich keine Absage annehmen würde. Ich brauchte sie, konnte jedoch nicht genau sagen, weshalb und wofür. Sie war mir wichtig. Sie musste wissen, dass es so war.

„Das werden wir ja sehen."

Mit einem Rasseln erstarb der Motor und wir beide blieben ungerührt sitzen, den Blick auf die Tür direkt vor uns gerichtet. Ich hatte nie vor, je wieder zurückzukehren. Das wurde mir bewusst, nun, da es doch so kam. Jess stieg wortlos aus, wie schon den ganzen Tag folgte ich ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war. Das hier verlangte mir viel ab, wie viel konnte ich noch nicht sagen. Ob alles genauso aussah, wie ich es verlassen hatte? Vielleicht war es zu früh. Ich musste sie bitten, zu warten. _Jess…_

Sie hielt inne, als hätte sie mich gehört. Ich hoffte, das es so war. Ich konnte nicht sprechen, ein gewaltiger Kloß steckte in meiner Kehle und er drohte, mich zu ersticken. Jess drehte sich halb um: „Wir…wir müssen nicht hier bleiben. Vielleicht willst du dich nur kurz umsehen. Wir können auch…gehen." Sie spürte es, sie fühlte meine Angst. Und den Schmerz. Ich konnte nicht sagen wie sehr es mich erleichterte, dass sie mich zum Gespräch überredet hatte.

„Hältst du mich?", fragte ich, unsicher, ob sie auch das nachvollziehen konnte. Sofort nahm sie meine Hand.

„Immer."

Sie wandelte meine Schwäche in Stärke. Es war nicht falsch, sich schuldig zu fühlen, wenn diese Schuld berechtigt war. Aber sie konnte bezahlt werden mit mehr als nur dem Tod. Sie konnte verstanden und überstanden werden und sie konnte abfallen, egal wie fest sie an der Seele haftete. So war es Befreiung, die ich fühlte, als wir die mir bekannten und nun doch so gefürchteten Zimmer betraten. Als wird den Flur durchquerten, alles vorfanden wie es gehörte. Nur ein Raum blieb verschlossen, unangetastet. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, noch nicht. Und ich konnte nicht bleiben.

* * *

Als wir die Hütte erreichten, war ich mehr als nur froh. Sie war klein und eng und auch nicht besonders schön, aber nun, da ich mein eigenes Haus kaum zu betreten wagte, war das Gefühl, trotzdem eine Art Zuhause zu haben, unbezahlbar. Vor allem, weil ich es mir mit Jess teilte. Und weil sie meinen inzwischen überhand nehmenden Hunger nach Essbarem mehr als stillen konnte. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, sie nach dem Mittagessen zu einer weiteren Unternehmung einzuladen, doch kam sie mir zuvor: „Da wäre noch etwas." Ihre Formulierung ließ keine Rückschlüsse auf das, was mich erwartete, zu. Nur gefiel mir ihr unheilvoller Blick so gar nicht. Ich räumte den Tisch ab, während sie mit den Worten kämpfte, denn so konnte sie mein Gesicht nicht sehen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Sam die Beerdigung vorbereitet. Er hat alles organisiert und das ist gut so. Nur wäre da eine Sache, die er dir gern überlassen würde."

Ich ahnte nichts Gutes, weswegen ich es für besser hielt, den Abwasch zu übernehmen, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ich meine Reaktion nicht kontrollieren konnte. Ich bemühte mich, Ruhe zu bewahren: „Was ist es?"

„Die Gästelisten solltest du kontrollieren. Er meinte, dass er hoffentlich niemanden vergessen hat. Ich glaube aber, dass er nicht wusste, ob er deine Freundin und ihre Eltern einladen soll."

 _Deine Freundin._ Ich hörte das zum ersten Mal aus ihrem Mund und war mir jetzt schon sicher, dass es sich nicht wiederholen sollte. Weder ihr noch mir schien es zu gefallen. War das alles?

„Kein Problem. Was ist mit der Einladung?"

„Ich hole sie nachher bei ihm ab, dass du dir alles ansehen kannst."

Klang unproblematisch. Wo war der Haken? Da fehlte eindeutig ein Haken.

„Allerdings…will er die Ansprache in deine Hände legen. Also, nicht nur, natürlich. Deine Schwestern haben etwas vorbereitet. Und Sam selbst auch, aber nur…ein wenig.", sagte sie vorsichtig, aber ich hielt sofort inne: „Es geht darum, dass du ein paar Worte an die Gäste richtest und an Billy. Dass du erinnerst und verabschiedest. Es muss nicht viel sein, nur so viel wie du möchtest…" Ich schnaubte, wusste im Nachhinein aber nicht warum. Der Haken schien mir größer als gedacht, denn ich war kein Redner. Schlimmer noch, ich würde nicht wissen, was zu sagen war. Wo sollte ich anfangen? Was sollte überhaupt in eine solche Ansprache gehören? Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich mental dazu fähig war…

„Jake?"

Jess machte sich eindeutig zu viele Sorgen. Ich hörte, dass sie aufstand, setzte meine Arbeit jedoch fort. Ein Teller nach dem anderen fand seinen Weg in viel zu heißes Wasser, aber das Brennen tilgte meine Bedenken. Eine kalte Hand berührte meinen Arm: „Wenn du nicht willst…"

„Es geht nicht darum, ob ich das will oder nicht."

Sie war verwundert, schwieg jedoch. Ich stoppte.

„Das ist eine Aufgabe, die ich zu übernehmen habe und dessen bin ich mir bewusst… Aber was, wenn mir nichts einfällt? Wenn ich dort vor allen stehe und ihnen nichts über meinen Vater sagen kann? Wenn ich das nicht kann, dann – was ist dann?", offenbarte ich mich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag und hoffentlich nicht ein Mal zuviel.

„Es gibt genug Dinge, die du mit ihm erlebt hast. Da ist sicher viel Schönes und alles was du tun musst, ist sie daran teilhaben zu lassen. Du kannst auch etwas anderes erzählen, das ist deine Entscheidung."

„Was, wenn es sie nicht überzeugt? Wenn ich dastehe wie der letzte Idiot, der seinen Vater im Stich gelassen hat und –"

„Das wird nicht passieren.", machte sie deutlich: „Ich kann dir helfen, es zu schreiben. Du kannst jeden Satz ausformulieren, wenn du das willst, und nimmst einen Zettel mit." Einen Zettel? Als könnte ich keine fünf Wörter in richtiger Reihenfolge sagen…

Jess bemerkte meine Hemmungen, doch diesmal beließ sie es dabei. Sie wusste, dass ich selbst damit klarkommen musste.

„Denk darüber nach, ich fahre zu Sam. Es wird nicht gerade schön werden, aber für dich tue ich das gern."

Sie holte ihre Jacke, bevor sie wieder an meiner Seite erschien. Ohne einen triftigen Grund küsste sie mich auf die Wange, bevor sie zur Tür ging. Ich war durcheinander, traute mich kaum, mich nach ihr umzusehen.

„Und vielleicht nutze ich die Gelegenheit, um im Krankenhaus jemanden aufzusuchen, der vor drei Tagen dabei war. Wünsch mir Glück, ja?", sagte sie voller Euphorie, deren Herkunft ich mir nicht erklären konnte: „Und lass mich nicht bereuen, dass ich dir jetzt vertraue."

Sie ließ mich allein.


	33. Kapitel 17-1

**17\. Welcher Trottel hatte diese verfluchte Sprosse aus der Leiter gesägt? Er schuldet mir ein Leben. Und einen Vater. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Jess wollte mich mit meinem Innersten konfrontieren und fragte mich, was es denn wäre, das ich fühlte, das mich dazu brachte nichts als das Ende zu sehen. Tatsächlich glaubte ich, dass ich all diesen Schmerz verdiente. Ich trug Schuld und es gab keinen Weg, diese wieder gutzumachen…darüber zu reden machte es nicht besser. Aber auf eine merkwürdige Weise gefiel mir, dass sie mich an die Grenzen dessen brachte, was ich ertrug. Denn ich konnte mir sicher sein, dass sie mich auch dazu befähigte, sie zu überschreiten. Nachdem wir zum Wagen zurückgekehrt waren, brachte sie mich nach Hause – auf meinen Wunsch hin. Es verlangte mir viel ab, vielleicht auch weil es zu früh dafür war. Doch schließlich war es Befreiung, die ich fühlte, als wir die mir bekannten und nun doch so gefürchteten Zimmer betraten. …lediglich ein Raum blieb verschlossen. Wieder zurück klärte Jess mich darüber auf, dass für die Beerdigung noch einiges zu erledigen war, unter anderem eine Ansprache über Billy. Ich musste das nicht tun, aber ich wollte es. …nur was sollte ich sagen? Wo sollte ich anfangen? Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich mental dazu fähig war…_

* * *

Ich hatte gedacht, ich müsste mich übergeben, wenn ich diese weißen Wände noch einmal sah. Tatsächlich ging es mir den Umstände entsprechend – nun, da ich auf dem Weg zu dem Arzt war, der meinen Vater behandelt hatte. Falsch. Er stellte nur seinen Tod fest, nicht mehr. So zumindest wollte Sam es mir und Jess weismachen. Was dachte der Kerl, wer ich war? Sollte sich herausstellen, dass er gelogen hatte, würde ich…um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ich dann tun würde.

„Ähm…Entschuldigung. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Die Frau war schmächtig und klein und ich glaubte, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Ihre Hornbrille war so groß, dass sie beinahe das gesamte Gesicht bedeckte. Sofort zog Jess ihre Kapuze tiefer: „Wir suchen jemanden. Sein Name ist Jonathan Gale." Die Blonde zog die Stirn in Falten und hielt ihre Akten fester umklammert als notwendig. Sie wollte gerade einen misstrauischen Blick auf Jess' Augen werfen, als ich mich vor sie schob.

„Es ist dringend, wir müssen jetzt mit ihm sprechen."

Da sie schwieg, nahm ich das als Bestätigung dafür, dass wir weitergehen konnten. Ich wollte mich an ihr vorbei stehlen und nach der Klinke einer riesigen und ebenfalls weißen Tür greifen, als sie mich stoppte.

„Tut mir leid, Sie dürfen da nicht rein! Das ist die Intensivstation. Und Dr Gale ist im Moment sehr beschäftigt.", sagte sie schnell und wirkte aufgebracht.

„Ich dachte, er wäre ein Rettungsassistent?"

Sie nickte, schob die Brille zurück und errötete. Ihre langen Finger zitterten. Während Jess mir sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken legte, wurde ich ungeduldig.

„Das ist er, in der Tat, ja. Aber wir haben nicht viele gute Ärzte, also arbeitet er, wo immer man ihn braucht. Ich kann Ihnen trotzdem nicht gestatten, diesen Bereich zu betreten."

Sie zögerte: „Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

„Mein Name ist Jacob Black und das hier…ist meine Schwester. Rebecca. Unser Vater war vor einiger Zeit hier eingeliefert, jetzt ist er…verstorben. Dr Gale war derjenige, der seinen Tod feststellte, deshalb würden wir gern mit ihm reden.", erklärte ich und sie nickte verständnisvoll. Allerdings ließ sie uns dennoch nicht passieren. Stattdessen schickte sie mich und Jess zurück in eines der Wartezimmer.

„Ich werde nach ihm fragen, kann jedoch nicht versichern, dass er einen Augenblick entbehren kann. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das."

Sie ließ uns stehen und machte sich im Eilschritt davon, wobei sie geradewegs durch jene Tür ging, die sie uns verboten hatte. Jess linste unter der langen grauen Jacke hervor, die ich ihr geliehen hatte: „Fahr mal einen Gang zurück, Jake, du bist viel zu aufgeregt! Wäre es nicht vielleicht besser, wenn ich spreche?" Ich fühlte mich unwohl, es war wohl allzu offensichtlich. Aber ich sah es als meine Pflicht an und die konnte ich nun mal nicht einfach vernachlässigen, das hier war eben meine Angelegenheit.

„Mr und Mrs Black?", sofort drehten wir uns nach der tiefen Stimme um: „Guten Tag, Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Dr Gale war überraschend groß und hatte das Aussehen eines männlichen Models, die Ähnlichkeit mit Carlisle war nicht zu übersehen. Er gab uns beiden die Hand. Da niemand sonst hier wartete, entschied ich, direkt zur Sache zu kommen.

„Es geht um meinen Vater, Billy Black. Sie haben ihn behandelt?"

„Mr Black, ja, natürlich. Und Sie sind die Hinterbliebenen?", fragte er. Mir gefiel dieses Wort nicht. Es stank nach Tod. Jess nickte für mich, ihr Finger an meiner Wirbelsäule ließ mich nachgeben. _Kontrolle behalten, Jake._ Bald würde ich die Wahrheit kennen.

„Das ist keine Woche her. Ich erinnere mich genau daran."

„Würden Sie uns davon erzählen? Die Diagnose ist uns unbekannt und wir würden gern wissen, weshalb unser Vater so plötzlich verstarb.", sagte sie dicht neben mir. Wie versprochen unterstützte mich Jess wo sie konnte, aber ihr Auftreten wirkte zu verdächtig. Nur war sie eben nicht in der Lage, ihre Augen zu zeigen, ohne damit jeden Menschen zur sofortigen Flucht zu bewegen. Auch Dr Gale schien das zu missfallen: „Mrs Black, ich habe darüber bereits mit einem gewissen Mr Uley gesprochen. Er war vor Ort und sagte, ich solle ihn in alles Wichtige einweihen – an ihrer beider Stelle. Hat er denn nicht das Gespräch gesucht?" Sam durfte eigentlich keine Details erfahren, er gehörte nicht zur Familie. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie er an die Informationen gekommen war.

„Würden Sie bitte einfach sagen, woran er gestorben ist?", drängte Jess und hob verdächtig weit den Kopf. Ihr Ton ließ kein längeres Zögern zu.

„Er ist eingeschlafen."

Die Wahrheit? Jess stutzte ebenso wie ich, das hatten wir wohl beide nicht erwartet. Warum glaubten wir Sam nicht einfach?

„Er war nicht sehr alt."

Dr Gale nickte, doch die entstehenden Falten auf seiner Stirn ließen ihn wirken, als wäre er bereits etwas in die Jahre gekommen: „Wir wussten, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Er wurde vorher schon einige Male behandelt, zuletzt hat er sich selbst entlassen. Womöglich lag es daran, dass er die Chemotherapie gänzlich ablehnte."

Chemo…therapie?

„Der Hirntumor war gutartig, er wäre durchaus operierbar gewesen. Allerdings stellte seine Größe ein massives Problem dar, weswegen feststand, dass Ihr Vater die Operation möglicherweise nicht überleben würde. Wir empfohlen ihm die Chemotherapie, doch angesichts seines Alters verweigerte er diese Methode. Noch dazu ergab eine Untersuchung, dass sich weitere Tumore an seiner Wirbelsäule festsetzten…"

„ _Er hatte Krebs?!_ ", platzte ich heraus und konnte nicht fassen, dass dieses…dieses eine Wort überhaupt über meine Lippen gekommen war. Mein Vater hatte Krebs und hätte - er hätte leben können! Er hätte sich verdammt noch mal einfach einer Therapie unterziehen müssen…

„So ist es.", gestand Dr Gale: „Ihr Vater entschied sich gegen seine Lebenschancen, er wollte noch eine gewisse Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen, ohne dass Schwäche durch Medikamente oder die Therapie seine Lebensqualität zu sehr beeinflussten. Als ich ihn in seinem Haus vorfand, ließ sich nur sein Tod feststellen." Er…er wollte gehen… Er wusste, dass er gehen würde und ich hatte ihn…ich hatte ihn allein gelassen in seinen letzten Tagen…

„Moment, er – er hatte Gedächtnisschwierigkeiten. Ist das auch eine Folge des Tumors?", wand Jess ein, aber ich hörte sie kaum. Meine Ohren schienen taub, ich wollte weit, weit weg von hier.

„Nicht unbedingt. Natürlich können psychische Veränderungen stattfinden, aber Kopfschmerzen treten wesentlich häufiger auf. Das könnte jedoch an der Lage des Tumors im Gehirn liegen, wobei möglicherweise ein Bereich verdrängt oder großem Druck ausgesetzt wurde. Dieser Bereich könnte das neurologische Gedächtniszentrum, demzufolge der Temporallappen, gewesen sein."

Ich verstand kein Wort von diesem medizinischen Geplänkel. Es hatte mir meinen Vater genommen, mehr musste ich nicht darüber wissen.

„Das erklärt Einiges… Nun, vielen Dank. Sie haben uns wirklich geholfen.", beendete Jess mit einem Seitenblick auf mich das Gespräch, dem ich sowieso nicht mehr folgen konnte. Sie wollte bereits gehen und mich mit sich ziehen, als Dr Gale noch einmal meinen Namen nannte.

„Man hat versucht, ihn wiederzubeleben. Ich schließe daraus und auch aus Ihrer Reaktion, dass sie nichts von seiner Krankheit wussten. Ich muss Ihnen wirklich mein tiefstes Beileid aussprechen, jemanden so zu verlieren verdient niemand."

Ich wurde wütend, dann traurig. Aber Mitleid brauchte ich ganz sicher nicht. Jess sprach ihn darauf an: „Woher wissen sie, dass er wiederbelebt wurde?" Er mochte ein guter Arzt sein, der sein Handwerk verstand, aber hellseherisch war er sicher nicht. Jess hatte Recht, woher wusste der Kerl das?

„Nun, eine Herzmassage kann gewisse Verletzungen verursachen. Eine seiner Rippen war gebrochen und hatte sich in seine linke Herzkammer gebohrt –"

 _Bitte was?_ Meine Arme begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken, mein Puls schnellte in die Höhe und ich hatte Mühe, meine Worte in Zaum zu halten: „Eine Rippe…im Herz? Von der Wiederbelebung…? Und wenn ihn das – hat ihn das getötet? Hat es deshalb nicht funktioniert? Ist er…wie kann er trotz allem…? Ich hab ihn – ich…!" Ich war ein Mörder. Ich wusste es. Ich hätte…

„Oh, nein, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er bereits…"

„Ich bin ein _Mörder!_ "

Mein Schrei kam unvermittelt und ging durch Mark und Bein. Ich wollte zuschlagen, traf jedoch nicht mich, sondern die Wand. Jess handelte sofort und wie immer tat sie das Richtige. Sie tat, was ich schon seit dem Beginn dieses Gesprächs hatte tun wollen: weit weg gehen. Fliehen. Vor mir, vor meiner mörderischen Tat und dem Wissen, dass ich tatsächlich meinen Vater umgebracht hatte. Meinen todkranken, wehrlosen Vater. Ich fühlte ihre Hände, sah den Wagen, aber mehr war da nicht. Als würden sich meine Augen für immer schließen. Wohin meine Wut gegangen war, konnte ich nicht sagen.

* * *

 _Du kannst nichts dafür, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Hast du nicht gehört? Das kann passieren. Er war…bereits gegangen._ Auf dich, weil du es immer wieder versuchtest! Ich sagte dir, du würdest scheitern. _Mach dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen, du hast Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Als du zurückkamst, war er glücklich. Er konnte es nur nicht so gut zeigen._ Willst du auch? Nimm einen Schluck, nimm ihn für mich. Leiste mir Gesellschaft, wenn ich den Letzten nehme. _Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich dafür schlagen oder bedauern soll. Wir haben doch alles besprochen…und es war deine Entscheidung, dass du es hören möchtest._ Das hier war tatsächlich meine Schuld, so wie alles. Gab es irgendetwas, das nicht im Grunde mein Vergehen war? Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck, spürte das Brennen und kippte die Flasche auf der Suche nach dem Punkt, an welchem sich die Flüssigkeit genau in der horizontalen Ebene befand. Tatsächlich fand ich ihn nicht. Noch dazu fühlte sich mein Magen an, als wollte er meinen Hals hoch klettern.

Mit trügerischer Sicherheit griff ich nach einer weiteren Flasche, da mir die alte plötzlich missfiel. Mein Blick fing einige zufällige Eindrücke auf. Ich hasste dieses Sofa, dieses Haus und meine dumme Entscheidung, den Tod herauszufordern. Ich wollte die Wahrheit und was bekam ich dafür? Einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht, ein Zeichen, dass ich verloren war.

„Oh, das halte ich für keine gute Idee.", drang ihre Stimme durch mehrere Wände an meine Ohren. Wann begriff sie endlich, dass es keinen Ausweg gab? Wann würde sie endlich verschwinden und mich allein lassen mit meinem Hass? Mit meiner Schuld, die überhand nahm? Sie stellte sich meinem Trieb in den Weg, dem einzig richtigen Verlangen, zu gehen…

„Ich wollte gerade zu ihm, aber ich…ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch sagen soll. Oder tun. Er hat aufgegeben…"

Aufgeben war ein schönes Wort, es klang so…angenehm und erinnerte mich an das Schlafen. Ich mochte den Schlaf und vor allem den Moment, in welchem er einen übermannte und an den man sich im Nachhinein nie erinnern konnte. Ich hoffte, ich würde mich auch nicht daran erinnern.

„Und das – es macht mich wirklich fertig, weißt du?"

Sie musste es leid sein, mein Gesicht zu sehen und meine Launen zu ertragen. Im stillen Gedenken prostete ich ihr zu und stürzte den Alkohol hinunter. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie viel mehr davon. _Genug_ würde reichen.

„Er ist im Wohnzimmer… Er meinte tatsächlich, dass er das alles versteht und nur eine Weile braucht, um damit klarzukommen."

„Glaubst du, er lügt?"

Eine ferne Stimme, ich kannte sie, nur fiel mir das Gesicht dazu nicht ein. Es interessierte mich auch nicht. Es konnte nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass mein Leben ein verlorenes war. Meine Hände rutschten ab am Glas, so nass waren sie. Ich hob sie vor mein Gesicht, betrachtete die Finger, die Haut…die Tatwerkzeuge. Wie lange sollte ich das noch ertragen? Warum half denn nichts, verdammt? Warum konnte ich…nicht einfach sterben… Warum hielt sie mich auf? Sie kannte mich nicht und ich kannte sie nicht, aber… Ich hatte ihr geglaubt. Jedes Wort über Verlust und Tod und jeden Blick, den sie mir widmete. Aber all das konnte nichts ändern, nicht an…der Wahrheit.

„Ich weiß es nicht…ich – ich weiß langsam gar nichts mehr! Ich habe alles getan, verstehst du? Alles und er…ich dachte, er lässt sich darauf ein. Das hat er auch, für einen Moment. Die letzten beiden Tage waren so gut, dass wir wieder hier her gekommen sind. Es war okay für ihn, aber da war dieser Deal und ich…", Jess entfernte sich, obwohl ich sie aus irgendeinem Grund bei mir haben wollte, wenn es so weit war. Ich wusste nicht warum, noch ob es überhaupt stimmte. Ihre Worte waren eindeutig, aber sie erreichten nur mein Gehör, nicht meinen Kopf. Sie blieben leer an Bedeutung.

Vielleicht wollte ich auch, dass sie ging. Dass alle gingen und die schöne Ruhe zurückkehrte…


	34. Kapitel 17-2

**17\. Welcher Trottel hatte diese verfluchte Sprosse aus der Leiter gesägt? Er schuldet mir ein Leben. Und einen Vater. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem Jess im Krankenhaus einen Rettungsassistenten ausfindig gemacht hatte, der meinen Vater untersuchte, machten wir uns auf den Weg zu ihm. Ich hatte noch einen Deal einzulösen und wollte sicher gehen, dass niemand die eigentliche Todesursache verschwieg. Doch Dr Gale bestärkte nur Sams Worte, dass Billy eingeschlafen sei – und erklärte, es sei nicht ungewöhnlich, da er nicht an einer angebrachten Chemotherapie teilnahm. Mein Vater hatte Krebs, entschied sich aber gegen eine Operation und Medikamente. Er wollte gehen und wusste, dass es so kommen würde…und ich hatte ihn allein gelassen in seinen letzten Tagen. Als Jess den Arzt darauf ansprach, woher er von den Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen wusste, erklärte der nur, es sei dadurch zu einem Rippenbruch und infolge dessen dazu gekommen, dass die linke Herzkammer durchbohrt wurde – und ich trug Schuld daran. Ich war ein Mörder. Der Mörder meines eigenen todkranken, wehrlosen Vaters. Gab es denn überhaupt noch irgendetwas, das nicht im Grunde mein Vergehen war? Ich wollte die Wahrheit und bekam dafür nur einen weiteren Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Trost suchte ich im Alkohol, wo ich ihn jedoch nicht fand. Stattdessen drang ein Gespräch an meine tauben Ohren, doch es erreichte nur mein Gehör, nicht meinen Kopf. Ich wollte, dass das aufhörte. Dass alle gingen und die schöne Ruhe zurückkehrte…_

* * *

„Was für ein Deal?"

Ich mochte sie nicht…diese Stimme. Etwas sagte mir, dass ich an ihrer Stelle sein sollte. Dennoch prostete ich dem bekannten Unbekannten zu, schließlich sollte hier niemand zu kurz kommen. Ich ging in Frieden, nicht Entfremdung. Aber die Sorge in ihrer Stimme klang so sehr danach, dass ich mich unwohl fühlte: „Er sollte mit mir über alles reden und im Gegenzug würde ich in Erfahrung bringen, was wirklich mit seinem Vater war. Aber als ich den Name des Arztes hatte, wollte er unbedingt mitkommen. Ich sah keinen anderen Weg. Was hätte ich tun sollen?" Ich schloss die Augen, verschloss sie vor den Problemen, die mein Gehen mit sich brachte. Ich konnte es nicht jedem recht machen, so einfach war das. Damit würde ich mich abfinden müssen – aber wenn das alles war, so könnte ich es akzeptieren. Ein weiterer Schluck und ich stieß auf, doch da war nur Luft. Ich musste mich übergeben, aber nichts passierte, als ich mich über den Teppich beugte. Da kniete ich, kaum mehr bei Sinnen und wollte nichts als kotzen. Es war ein Augenblick, in welchem ich mir unglaublich erbärmlich vorkam… Das unter mir war meines Vaters liebstes Stück in diesem ganzen Haus. Schwankend erhob ich mich, konnte kaum gehen und schaffte es trotzdem zur Tür und in den Flur. Die Toilette war mein Ziel, aber ich verfehlte es. Der Grund dafür? Sein Gesicht. Seine Stimme. Seine Hände an einem Ort, an dem sie nicht hätten sein dürfen.

„Emm-bry?", faselte ich und sah vor Wut unerwartet scharf. Sein Anblick stach mir in den Augen, weil er sich aneignete, was nur mir gehören durfte.

„Jake!"

Sie war erschrocken, als wäre ihr die Situation peinlich. Einem hingegen schien sie nicht im Geringsten in irgendeiner Art und Weise unangenehm: „Jacob, du…"

„Moment mal", unterbrach sie ihn, schob ihn weg wie jemanden, der geschützt werden musste, und kam auf mich zu: „…was hast du – ist das Alkohol?" Ich ließ die Flasche fallen, fühlte mich ertappt. Aber sie war hier und es…es war _gut_. Mir gefielen ihre Augen und ihr Geruch. Wie hatte ich glauben können, dass es in Ordnung wäre, sie zurückzulassen? Da es keine Option war, sie mitzunehmen, würde ich wohl oder übel meine Pläne über den Haufen werfen. …nur mischte er sich ein, berührte sie, obwohl er das nicht durfte. Ich fühlte unbeschreibliche Aggression, da waren Zittern und Rage und unerträgliche Hitze. Und dennoch wagte er es, sie von mir weg zu ziehen und das Wort zu ergreifen: „Lass mich das machen, er –"

Sie hatte mir eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben.

Sofort wurde meine Wange warm, schwoll an, doch es war in Ordnung. Denn sie ergriff meine Hand, erklärte, sie musste das mit mir allein klären, und führte mich in den Raum, aus welchem ich geflohen war. Brachte mich zurück zu den Dämonen, die dort auf mich warteten und denen ich unmöglich wieder begegnen konnte. Ich wollte es ihr sagen, mich umdrehen – aber es war zu spät. Sie sah die leeren Flaschen, den Fleck auf dem Boden und das Loch in meiner Brust. Und ihr Zögern machte es mir nur schwerer, trotz alledem vor ihr zu stehen. Unsere Blicke begegneten sich: „Du... _Lügner!_ " Ich dachte, sie würde mich noch einmal schlagen, aber so war es nicht. Sie wollte es, keine Frage.

„Du hattest gesagt, dass du nie wieder solchen Mist abziehst, Jake! Das war _gestern_. Gestern, verdammte Scheiße!", schrie sie ungehalten und ich glaubte, ihr Zorn würde mich zu Boden drücken. Sie war so stark und ich…ich so schwach; sie beeindruckte mich. Als ich tatsächlich fiel, folgte sie mir und nahm meinen Kopf, der nicht länger auf meinem Hals stehen bleiben wollte. Meine Augenlieder zuckten merkwürdig und ich konnte sie kaum mehr sehen.

„Du – du machst dich kaputt, verstehst du das nicht? Ich versuche…ich will dir doch nur helfen, Jake, ich… Mach das nicht wieder. Hör mit diesem verfluchten Dreck auf, sofort. Ist das klar? _Hast du das kapiert?_ "

Ihr Gerede verschwamm, wurde eins mit der Dunkelheit, bis ich es nicht mehr hören konnte. Ich fragte mich, ob sie nun gegangen war, da legte sich eine zarte Hand auf meine schweißnasse Stirn.

* * *

Ich wich ihren Augen aus, als sie im Gang erschien. Der Stift lag tonnenschwer in meiner Hand und ließ sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Sie kam zu mir, obwohl ich es nicht wollte, weil ich ihr nicht begegnen konnte. Sie tat alles für mich, so war es nun einmal und ich…schmiss es weg. Nichts davon konnte ich ihr zurückgeben, denn ich war…so unfähig. Alles, woran ich denken konnte war Embry, diese Situation mit ihm. Ob er gekommen war, um für sie da zu sein, weil ich dazu nicht in der Lage war? Ich glaubte, mich an seine Hände erinnern zu können, die sie berührt hatten. Und da war sie wieder, diese…diese unfassbare Wut. Jetzt konnte ich sie kontrollieren, aber verstehen dennoch nicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jess und hockte sich neben dem niedrigen Couchtisch auf den Boden. Sie betrachtete den leeren Zettel lange und eindringlich, bis sie zu verstehen schien, dass doch keine versteckten Buchstaben darauf zu finden waren. Ich beschloss, es zu gestehen: „Mir ist nichts eingefallen." Sie starrte mich an, so unverhohlen und fremd. Ich erwartete ein Urteil, eine Strafe…

„Das glaube ich nicht."

Was? Nicht mehr? Ich ließ meine zum Schutz erhobenen Hände sinken, bevor sie mich noch lächerlicher wirken ließen, als ich sowieso schon war.

„Hast du gehört? Ich glaube nicht, dass es so ist. Er war dein Vater und er hat dir sehr viel bedeutet. Es gibt sicher Dinge, die du gern über ihn sagen würdest. Oder etwas, das du ihm persönlich sagen willst."

Vielleicht hatte sie Recht, nur konnte ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Sie wirkte schöner in diesem nachmittäglichen Licht der Sonne, das könnte niemand je bestreiten. Sie musste es wissen: „Ich kann…es nicht in Worte fassen. Ich sehe nur – nur…" Ich konnte es nicht, wieder scheiterte ich.

„Du wirst es wohl oder übel müssen, Jake. Ich kann dir das nicht abnehmen. Denk nur in Ruhe darüber nach, ich bin sicher –", sie hielt inne, als ich den Blick senkte. Sie kam an meine Seite, wo sie hin gehörte.

„Bist du sicher, dass das alles ist?"

Ich wollte, dass sie mich in den Arm nahm, wie sie es schon zweimal getan hatte. Mir war nicht klar, ob das helfen würde, aber sicher konnte es mich…beflügeln. Mit jedem Mal war es mir besser ergangen, sie wirkte wie eine Art Wunderheilmittel.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte ich, nachdem ihre Augen mich zum Sprechen gezwungen hatten: „Und das meine ich ernst."

„Sag nicht, dass das die ersten wahren Worte aus deinem Mund sind, die ich seit einer langen Zeit höre."

Sie streichelte meine Wange, aber es war nicht genug. Ich wiegte den Stift in meiner Hand: „So lang war es nun auch nicht." Als ich ein Schnauben vernahm, traute ich meinen Ohren nicht und suchte ihr hübsches Gesicht, um mich dessen zu vergewissern. Ihre Hand verschwand, wich kalter Luft.

„Glaub mir, es kam mir unfassbar lange vor. Zu lang, um ehrlich zu sein…"

Sie wollte aufstehen und gehen, weshalb ich versuchte, das zu verhindern: „Warum war er hier?" Dass es um Embry ging, musste nicht ausgesprochen werden. Ich erlangte auch so ihre Aufmerksamkeit und erntete einen argwöhnischen Ausdruck.

„Er hat dich berührt."

Ich sagte das, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Ich wusste nicht, was sie davon hielt, dass ich so dachte. Und ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich das selbst nicht. Sie hob die Schultern: „Er hat mir zugehört." Und ich hörte ihr nicht zu? Ja, ich hatte eigene Probleme, aber das spielte dabei keine Rolle. Sie sollte mit mir reden.

„Und dabei hat er dich berührt.", sagte ich noch einmal, weil sie mich nicht zu verstehen schien. Etwas, das auch ihr darauf folgender Blick aussagte.

„Ist das etwas, das er nicht darf? Weißt du, Jake, manchmal verstehe ich dich ganz und gar nicht. Ich weiß, warum du dich umbringen wolltest und warum du weggelaufen bist. Ich weiß auch, warum du getrunken hast. Aber dass es dir missfällt, dass Embry mir hilft, so wie ich dir helfe?"

Darauf hatte ich keine Antwort. Ich sah zu Boden, um es ihr verständlich zu machen und sie bemerkte es schneller als erwartet. Auf das, was nun folgte, war ich nicht gefasst. Sie nahm meine Hand: „Pass auf…ich weiß, dass es nicht vieles gibt, das so schmerzhaft ist wie der Verlust einer geliebten Person. Du hast deinen Vater verloren und es tut mir so unendlich leid. Vielleicht warst du noch nicht bereit dafür und das ist verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass du in einer Welt umgeben von übernatürlichen und unsterblichen Wesen lebst. Dass jemand stirbt, ist selten. Und dass es dann ein Elternteil ist…kommt leider vor. Du hast deine Mutter verloren und nun deinen Vater und ich kann dir nicht dabei helfen, sie zurückzuholen. Ich kann sie auch nicht ersetzen, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich dir in allem beistehe. Und dass du nicht der Einzige bist, der sie verloren hat, denn wir alle fühlen Schmerz. Ich meine…ich habe selbst auch meine Eltern verloren. Meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben, also habe ich sie niemals kennengelernt. Ich kann mich – nicht einmal an ihr Gesicht kann ich mich erinnern. Aber ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass sie mir etwas hinterlassen hat. Sie hat mir mein Leben geschenkt, so wie es dein Vater bei dir auch irgendwann tat. Und sie hat mir Kraft geschenkt und eine Schwester. Auch Billy hat dir etwas da gelassen, das dich an ihn erinnert und das noch wesentlich länger hier sein wird, als er es selbst sein konnte. Du hast zwei Schwestern und du hast…ein Haus und viele Freunde und Bekannte. …aber noch viel wichtiger ist, dass du eine ganze Menge Erinnerungen an ihn hast. So viel mehr, als ich mir jemals vorstellen könnte und mit Sicherheit fast nur schöne Erinnerungen. Dinge, die da in deinem Kopf sind und in deinem Herzen, die niemals – _niemals_ , hörst du? – gehen werden. Nicht, bevor du gehst. Und ich hoffe, dass das für eine ganze Weile nicht passiert, okay? …ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie du mit alldem umzugehen hast, ich kann dir nur dabei helfen. Aber willst du meine ehrliche Meinung hören? Wenn da etwas ist, das dein Vater für dich zurückgelassen hat, dann ist es die Chance, ihm Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Die Möglichkeit, all diese schönen Erinnerungen mit den Menschen zu teilen, die ihn ebenfalls vermissen. Du kannst ihnen zeigen, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch er war und wie viel er dir bedeutet hat, nicht nur als Vater. Nicht jeder kann das, nicht jedem bleibt die Wahl es zu tun. Aber wenn du aufgibst und auf dem Weg dahin entscheidest, dass du es nicht erträgst… Ich schätze, ich muss es akzeptieren. Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich davon abgehalten habe zu gehen, wenn das wirklich dein Wunsch ist. Weißt du…ich dachte nur, dass du diese Chance wahrnehmen willst. Und dass du das Geschenk, das er dir gab, nutzt und das Leben, das du von ihm bekommen hast, lebst. Dass du ihm auf diese Weise nicht nur deinen Respekt, sondern auch deine Liebe zeigen kannst. Und dass sein Tod zwar schmerzhaft war, du aber durch seine Hilfe darüber hinwegsehen konntest. Dass er dir geholfen hat, obwohl er dir so viel Trauer und Angst und Schmerz bereitet hat. Ich glaube, dass ihm das gefallen würde. Denn mir…würde es auch gefallen." Als unsere Augen sich trafen und ich in die endlose Sonne vor mir sah, glaubte ich, ihn zu sehen. Da, direkt vor mir. In diesem Mädchen, das so schön und stark war und dem ich mehr zu verdanken hatte, als ich jemals zurückzahlen könnte. Ich durfte nicht so tun, als hätte es ihn nicht gegeben. Ich durfte nicht aufgeben, was er für mich getan hatte und auch sie… Wie groß dieses Geschenk war, erkannte ich erst in diesem Augenblick, der nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag anhielt. Denn es saß hier vor mir und bereitete mir mehr Freude, als ich gerade vertragen konnte. Ich wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass es wirklich so war. Dass diese Lücke, die Dad geschaffen hatte, nur da war, um gefüllt zu werden. Und das nicht von irgendwem.


	35. Kapitel 18-1

**18\. Auf in den Kampf! Aber schlussendlich zog ich dann doch ohne Waffe aus dem Haus… - TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich war ein Mörder. Der Mörder meines eigenen todkranken, wehrlosen Vaters. Gab es denn überhaupt noch irgendetwas, das nicht im Grunde mein Vergehen war? Ich wollte die Wahrheit und bekam dafür nur einen weiteren Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Trost suchte ich im Alkohol, aber stattdessen brachte es mir nur noch mehr Ärger ein. Jess war wütend auf mich und ich war wütend auf Embry, weil er ihr näher war als ich. Ich spürte Wut, verstand aber nicht wieso. Und all das machte es mir nicht leichter, Worte für Billy zu finden… Aber wie immer fand Jess einen Weg, mich dennoch zu erreichen. Und so wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht so tun durfte, als hätte es Dad nie gegeben. Ich durfte nicht aufgeben, was er für mich getan hatte und auch sie.. Ich wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass diese Lücke, die Dad geschaffen hatte, nur da war, um gefüllt zu werden. Und das nicht von irgendwem._

* * *

Er war also tatsächlich gekommen, dieser eine Tag, den ich einerseits nicht erwarten konnte und andererseits gar nicht erleben wollte. Meine Laune schwankte schon länger, weil ich einfach nicht wusste, wie ich damit umzugehen hatte. Aber der nächste Schritt zurück in mein Leben stand nun kurz bevor…und ich hoffte zum ersten Mal, nicht wieder zu stolpern.

Einsam sah ich auf die am Fenster hinab rinnenden Tropfen, Zeugen des strömenden Regens draußen. Es schien wohl zur Stimmung einer Beerdigung und einer Trauerfeier zu passen, doch vielleicht mochte ich es genau aus diesem Grund nicht. Ich wollte die Sonne sehen, wollte ihre Wärme spüren und mich vergewissern, dass er von oben zu uns herunter sah. Dass er mich beobachtete, wie ich wieder Fuß fasste und weiter machte, ob ich ihn nun vermisste oder nicht. Jess hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn tatsächlich freute ich mich auf jeden weiteren sonnigen Tag. Nur nicht auf heute. Es war merkwürdig und ich wollte dem nicht unbedingt wieder ins Auge sehen. Vor allem, weil ich noch immer keine Rede geschrieben hatte und meine Gedanken um so viele Dinge kreisten, dass es mir unmöglich schien, überhaupt noch die richtigen Worte zu finden. Und mir blieb keine Zeit mehr.

„Passt er?", fragte Jess und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Sie linste in mein Zimmer, bevor sie hereinkam. Schnell zog ich das schwarze Jackett über und versuchte, es gerade zu rücken, doch es wollte mir nicht recht gelingen. Jess kam hinter mich und strich die Schultern glatt, bevor sie unser Spiegelbild über meine Schulter hinweg betrachtete: „Sieht ganz danach aus, als wärst du bereit." Ich drehte mich zu ihr herum, weil ich mich nicht mehr sehen konnte. Weil ich diesen leidigen Ausdruck nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Bin ich nicht."

Meinen Widerspruch schien sie zu ignorieren und richtete stattdessen den Kragen meines Hemdes, bevor sie das Jackett zuknöpfte. Diesen Anzug hatte sie besorgt, aber ich wusste weder wann noch wo. Doch als ich nun an ihr hinunter blickte, interessierte mich das überhaupt nicht mehr. Jess trug ein schwarzes, langes Kleid, das auffallend unauffällig war und doch unglaublich gut zu ihr passte. Vielleicht genau deswegen. Sie drückte mir einen Stockschirm in die Hand und zog ihre Jacke über, wobei ich nicht den Blick von ihr wenden konnte. Auch dann nicht, als sie mir sagte, dass Ryan und Seth bereits mit dem Wagen draußen warteten. Selbst nicht, als wir hinaus gingen und ich den Schirm aufspannte, um uns vor dem Regen zu schützen. Die Nässe schien mich erschlagen zu wollen, so energisch peitschte sie über uns hinweg. Vielleicht wollte sie mich dafür bestrafen, dass ich die letzten Tage fast nichts anderes getan hatte als jetzt. Ich betrachtete sie, die Sonne in meinem Leben. Alles, das mir blieb.

„Du bist wunderschön.", flüsterte ich, weil es nun einmal stimmte. Und sie sollte wissen, dass es so war.

„Und du lässt dich ablenken."

Ihr Lächeln war bezaubernd, stahl mir jeden Verstand und verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Ich wünschte mir mehr davon, nur stand der ebenfalls schwarze BMW näher als erhofft. Ich öffnete Jess die hintere Seitentür und ließ sie einsteigen, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zur anderen Seite machte und ebenfalls die Flucht vor dem unaufhörlichen Prasseln in die laue Wärme antrat. Schweigend sank ich in den bequemen Ledersitz, wobei ich mich fragte, seit wann Ryan – er saß am Steuer, es war unmissverständlich sein Wagen – ein Auto von diesem Kaliber sein Eigen nennen durfte. Ob er es geklaut hatte? Außer natürlich, die Karre gehörte seinem Vater.

„Kann's losgehen?", fragte Ryan und drehte sich vom Fahrersitz zu uns um, was Seth mit einem nervösen Schnauben kommentierte: „Wow, Jess. Das Kleid ist…es ist echt schön, Mann. Ich denke, ich habe wohl doch keinen so schlechten Geschmack." Ich verschluckte mich beinahe an meinem eigenen Speichel und hoffte, mich verhört zu haben. Er hatte das ausgesucht? Sie und – Jess war mit Ryan einkaufen gewesen? Und er hatte ihr dieses…Kleid empfohlen. Und wohl auch meinen Anzug ausgesucht. Und das Hemd. Die Schuhe und die Hose nicht zu vergessen. Seit wann war Jess so gut mit ihnen befreundet? Mit Ryan und auch Seth und Embry und… Ich kam mir eigenartig vor und warf ihnen allen dreien düstere Blicke zu. Wie zu erwarten, hielt das jedoch nicht sehr lange an. Um genau zu sein nur so lange, bis Jess mich leise ansprach: „Hast du deine Rede dabei? Ich…ich freue mich übrigens wirklich sehr, dass du dich dazu hast überreden lassen." Ich hatte ja nicht wirklich eine Wahl.

„Ich habe nichts aufgeschrieben.", erklärte ich schlicht und hoffte, sie würde nicht weiter nachfragen. Ich konnte gerade mehr daran denken, was sie anhatte, als an das, was folgte. Vielleicht, weil das eine so viel angenehmer war, als das andere. Und weil ich es so gut es eben ging verdrängen wollte, bis es soweit war. Bis ich…diesen Sarg sah und… Ich spürte erst, dass sich meine Hand verkrampft hatte, als Jess ihre darüber legte. So blieb es bis zum Ende der Fahrt. Bis wir die kleine Kapelle erreichten und dieser Druck auf mich immer größer wurde. Ich fühlte mich, als könnte ich kaum sprechen und noch weniger darüber nachdenken, was ich sagen würde. Insgeheim verfluchte ich, die Zeit nicht genutzt zu haben. War da nicht so viel, das gesagt werden sollte?

Als wir ausstiegen, hatte der Regen urplötzlich aufgehört. Frischer Wind war an seine Stelle getreten und ich hoffte, dass er all diese Ungewissheit mit sich nahm, die ich in mir trug. Doch auf dem kurzen Weg, eine Allee, an deren Rändern viele gerade und hohe Birken wuchsen, schien das nicht der Fall zu sein. So wurde mein Unbehagen immer stärker und erreichte seinen Höhepunkt in diesem Moment, als ich die wenigen Stufen zur Tür erklomm. Oben angekommen, erwartete mich bereits Sam.

„Morgen.", begrüßte ich ihn, doch er antwortete nur mit einem festen Blick und meinem Namen, so wie er alle Gäste hier zu empfangen schien. Emily war an seiner Seite, schwieg jedoch, als sie mir zunickte.

Ich trat ein und glaubte, in einen Tempel der Ruhe zu schreiten. Ein starker Geruch nach Kerzenwachs drängte sich mir entgegen und hüllte mich ganz in sich ein. Ich blieb stehen, so überwältigt war ich von dem, das ich da fühlte. Es war nicht zu beschreiben.

„Oh, Jacob."

Rebecca schlang die Arme um meinen Hals und ich legte die Hände auf ihren Rücken. Sie schien dünner geworden zu sein, aber vielleicht bildete ich mir das nur ein. Als ich ihr tiefes Schluchzen vernahm, war ich mir dabei nicht mehr ganz so sicher: „Es ist zu früh…" Ich zog sie fester an mich.

„Das ist es, das ist es."

Sie sagte, dass es noch nicht lange her war, dass sie davon erfuhr. Rachel habe sie angerufen und die hätte es wohl von Sam erfahren und da wäre sie sofort her gekommen. Es war ihr wohl nicht anders ergangen als mir…nun, nicht ganz. Von meinen Problemen wusste hier niemand, womöglich nicht einmal Sam. Und ich erinnerte mich insgeheim daran, Jess später dafür zu danken.

Auch ihr Ehemann und viele andere sprachen mit mir, manche kurz und andere lang. Jeder wollte irgendetwas loswerden, aber was genau, das wusste wohl niemand so richtig. Schließlich entschied ich mich, zu meinem Platz zu gehen, der ganz vorn war. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es heller um mich, die Kerzen umrahmten ein großes Bild, das vor dem Altar stand. Dad trug darauf seinen liebsten Hut, er lächelte markant und blickte mit weisen Augen ins Nichts. Und dahinter…war der Sarg. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, wie ich sagte, dass ich ihn unmöglich noch einmal richtig sehen konnte. Ich würde es nicht ertragen und nun war ich mir sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Eine Stimme drang an meine Ohren und irgendwo glaubte ich, Dads Schmunzeln zu vernehmen. Er sprach zu mir, rügte mich, so wie es immer war. Es war ein Tag im Sommer und die warme Luft hatte jeden Winkel des Hauses erobert. Nur draußen war es auszuhalten, im seichten Luftzug und dem Schatten der riesigen Bäume um uns herum. Ich roch das Gras und hob den Kopf, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Rachel stand in der Tür, sie war noch sehr jung. Da war auch meine Mutter, mit Dad. Sie lächelten und winkten, als Rebecca neben mir nach ihnen rief. Doch als ich nach oben in den Himmel sah, dessen Blau ich so gern wieder betrachtet hätte, verschwamm alles. Diese Täuschung, dieser kurze Gedanke an ein vollkommenes Leben, das es so niemals wieder geben würde. Vor mir tauchte das Bild von Billy auf, doch es erschien mir nun anders. Allerdings konnte ich nicht herausfinden, was sich verändert hatte.

Ich setzte mich zu Jess auf die erste Reihe und versuchte, die anderen so gut es ging auszublenden. Meine Aufregung war unnötig und trotzdem präsent. Jess vertrieb sie mit einem einzigen Wort, meinem Namen.

„Sehr verehrte Gemeinde. Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um Abschied zu nehmen von Billy Black. Als Vater und Freund…"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich dieses Gerede in den Hintergrund drängte. All das erschien mir anstrengender als gedacht. Mit Jess an meiner Seite war ich jedoch geschützt und beschützt. Geborgen, auch wenn ich noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte gehen wollen. Ich dachte, damit könnte ich bezahlen und büßen. Und ja…ich wollte auch, dass all der Schmerz aufhörte. Nur war es eben das, was mir von meinem Vater geblieben war und mich an ihn erinnerte. Und deshalb wollte ich leben, um zu spüren, dass er hier gewesen war. Um mein Leben zu nutzen, denn jetzt…jetzt wollte ich leben. Ich wollte nicht mehr hinfallen, nicht mehr an das Ende denken. Denn das Ende war gekommen und dennoch saß ich hier und atmete und wusste, dass es noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben würde. Wegen Dad. Wegen Jess. Weil ich ihnen etwas bedeutete und sie mir.

„Jacob?"

Ich wurde aufgerufen, wusste aber nicht von wem. Mir war nicht bewusst, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch der Augenblick der Wahrheit schien gekommen. Jess stieß mich aufmunternd an, flüsterte etwas, doch ich hörte es nicht. Alles schien taub und leer und… Ich konnte das nicht. Oder doch? Stillschweigend nahm ich meinen Platz neben dem Bild ein, bemerkte all die Menschen und ihre Blicke, die mich zugleich bestärken und auch durchlöchern wollten. Meine Rede, das, was sie von mir erwarteten, existierte nicht. Ich konnte sie ihnen nicht geben, konnte nicht einmal das wenige tun, das man von mir erwartete. Vielleicht, weil ich keine Vorstellung davon hatte, wie ich es machen musste. Vielleicht, weil ich einfach nicht bereit war. Dennoch hatte ich mich darauf eingelassen, hatte mich durch Jess dazu verleiten lassen, mich dafür zu entscheiden. Sie gab mir das Gefühl, dass es richtig war und dass es in gewisser Hinsicht dazu gehörte. Ich verstand, dass es so war, keine Frage. Doch ich fühlte mich regelrecht gedrängt. Ich fühlte mich…unwohl, ich wollte gehen. Aber da war etwas in meinem Kopf und meinem Herzen gleichermaßen, das mir sagte, dass ich über meinen Schatten springen musste. Dass es meine Aufgabe war und ich nicht wieder scheitern durfte – und auch nicht wieder scheitern wollte. Nein, ich wollte leben. Auch mit den Konsequenzen. Mit allem, das dazu gehörte.

„Dad", begann ich, sprach in einen leeren und geräuschlosen Raum und hörte das Echo von den Wänden lauter als nötig widerhallen, wobei die Worte dadurch in meinem Kopf immer mehr zu werden schienen: „…dass du gegangen bist, hat mich zerstört." _Die Wahrheit, du Trottel, du sagst die Wahrheit!_ , rügte ich mich und konnte es doch nicht verhindern. So rau meine Stimme auch war, sie brach einfach nicht.

„Nicht nur die Art und Weise, wie es passiert ist, sondern auch die Tatsache, wie ich vorhatte damit umzugehen. …ich wusste, dass der Tag deines Gehens kommen würde, aber darauf vorbereitet war ich nicht. Wie kann man je auf so etwas vorbereitet sein? – Womöglich gibt es keinen richtigen Weg dafür und wenn es doch so ist, dann kenne ich ihn nicht. Aber ich muss ihn auch gar nicht kennen."

Ich wollte schlucken, konnte es jedoch nicht. Ich wollte weinen, aber meine Augen waren so trocken, wie mein Mund.

„Selbst wenn der Moment, in welchem ich über deinen Tod hinwegsehen kann, niemals kommen wird, werde ich damit…auf eine gewisse Art…zufrieden sein können. Denn solange das so ist, wirst du nie verschwinden. …jemand hat mir einmal gesagt, dass mein Vater mir trotz allem vieles da gelassen hat. Dinge, die mich an ihn erinnern und vielleicht noch sehr viel länger hier sein werden, als er es selbst konnte. Dinge, die sein Verschwinden unmöglich machen. Dinge wie Schmerz und Trauer und auch Erinnerungen. Die Erinnerung…an sein Lachen, seine Gutmütigkeit, wie auch seinen ganz eigenen Sinn für Humor."

Dass mich jeder ansah, machte mich weniger kribbelig als die Ungewissheit darüber, ob Jess gewollt hätte, dass ich ihre Worte zu meinen machte. Ich konnte nicht umhin, meiner Bewunderung dieser Art des Denkens über den Tod Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Dad", begann ich erneut: „…du hast mich so vieles gelehrt und mir so viel mitgegeben für dieses Leben. Und auch jetzt für den Tod. Du hattest die schwere Aufgabe, mir und meinen Schwestern eine Mutter zu ersetzen, obwohl uns allen hier bewusst ist, dass sie durch nichts ersetzt werden kann. Trotzdem bist du nie daran gescheitert, hast alles gegeben und noch viel mehr und warst mir das beste Vorbild, das ich hätte haben können. Egal, welcher Rückschlag dich traf, du warst stärker als er. Du hast ihn überwunden und bist wieder aufgestanden. Auch deshalb habe ich immer zu dir aufgesehen und das tue ich noch in diesem Moment." Ich ergriff das Pult aus Holz vor mir so fest mit meinen Händen, dass ich glaubte, es zerbarst. Doch mich überrollte eine Welle der Fassungslosigkeit, der Traurigkeit, wie ich sie glaubte längst erlebt und überlebt zu haben. So war es nicht.

„Ich tue es als dein einziger Sohn, der wohl nie war, wie du ihn gern gehabt hättest, und den du dennoch geliebt hast, als wäre es nicht so. Und ich tue es als dein Freund, der immer zu dir gehalten hat, selbst in Augenblicken, in denen du…nicht mehr du selbst warst. Nicht, weil es das ist, was Freunde tun. Oder Söhne. Oder Menschen allgemein. Sondern weil du dasselbe für mich getan hättest.", fügte ich mit der letzten Kraft hinzu, die mir zu bleiben schien, bevor eine Träne mich übermannte. Auf sie folgten weitere, deren Quelle ich jedoch nicht erschließen konnte. Ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass sie für immer versiegt waren.

„Du…du warst alles, das ich hatte, Dad. Du hast alles für mich getan und ich war…ich war nicht annähernd dazu in der Lage, dir das zurückzugeben. Vor allem nicht, weil du…du…"

Es passierte, jetzt und hier. Ich glaubte, dass alles, was Jess besiegt und verborgen hatte, so tief in meinem Herzen wie nur möglich, nach oben quoll. Als wollte es fliehen. Oder sich offenbaren und sie alle einverleiben. Ich musste verhindern, dass das passierte. Dass sie alle dieses Leid erfuhren wie ich, aber…ich war zu schwach. Zu schwach. _Jake._ Mein Blick flog auf, obwohl ich durch den Tränenschleier kaum mehr etwas erkennen konnte. Die Ruhe war so erdrückend, so verschlingend. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich neuen Mut gefasst für das Letzte, das noch zu sagen war. Ich verließ den Schutz des Rednerpults und ging zu dem Bild, um leise und für mich direkt zu ihm zu sprechen. Ich wollte ihn sehen, egal ob ich es ertragen konnte oder nicht: „Sag Mom, dass es uns allen gut geht und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss, ja? Du hast lange genug auf sie verzichten müssen… Ich – ich bin froh, dass ihr zusammen sein könnt. Von jetzt an für alle Ewigkeit." Mein Herz zerbrach, so musste sich der Fall ins Bodenlose anfühlen.

„Wiedersehen, Dad. …und _danke_."


	36. Kapitel 18-2

**18\. Auf in den Kampf! Aber schlussendlich zog ich dann doch ohne Waffe aus dem Haus… - TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Der nächste Schritt zurück in mein Leben stand kurz bevor…und ich hoffte zum ersten Mal, nicht wieder zu stolpern. Jess hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, aber meine Gedanken kreisten um so viele Dinge, dass es mir unmöglich schien, überhaupt noch die richtigen Worte zu finden. So wurde mein Unbehagen immer stärker und erreichte seinen Höhepunkt in diesem Moment, als ich die wenigen Stufen zur Tür der kleinen Kapelle erklomm. Drinnen erwarteten mich Rebecca, deren Ehemann, Rachel und viele andere. Jeder wollte irgendetwas loswerden, aber was genau, das wusste wohl niemand so richtig. Schließlich wurde ich aufgerufen, einige Worte an meinen toten Vater zu richten. Und tatsächlich schaffte ich es, über meinen Schatten zu springen. Trotz dessen, dass ich mich unwohl fühlte, dass ich gehen wollte… Ich schaffte es, mich aufzuraffen, und verlieh meiner Bewunderung über Jess' Art des Denkens über den Tod Ausdruck._

* * *

Wie gewöhnlich regnete es, als man ihn beisetzte. Jeder, ohne Ausnahme, trug einen schwarzen Mantel oder wenigstens eine Jacke dunkler Farbe. Wieder musste ich diese Worte hören, die eben drinnen schon an mir vorbeigezogen waren wie Wolken am Gewitterhimmel. Ich hatte genug gehört und genug ertragen und dennoch stand ich hier. Es gehörte so, natürlich. Aber das änderte nicht, dass mir der Sarg dort in diesem tiefen und trostlosen Loch falsch vorkam. Dass mein Vater darin war und gerade das letzte Mal an der Erdoberfläche verweilte, wollte und konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich ihn nicht sehen und somit begreifen konnte, dass er tatsächlich tot, ja, unlängst verstorben war. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich dem jungen Jake noch so viel ähnlicher war, als dem eigentlichen Jacob Black, der ich sein sollte.

Seitdem wir nun hier standen, hielt Jess meine Hand. Sie tat es, ohne dass es jemand anderem auffallen würde, obwohl ich den Sinn dessen nicht erschließen konnte. Ich glaubte, sie wollte mir damit helfen, nur schien mir diese Art der Hilfe merkwürdig. Schließlich gab mir das nur noch mehr das Gefühl, schwach und angreifbar zu sein und etwas verloren zu haben, das nicht wiederkommen und mich aufgrund dessen noch lange in Trauer darum hüllen würde. Auch, wenn das der Wahrheit entsprach, so wollte ich es nicht hören. Ich wollte glauben, dass alles gut sein würde und das schon sehr bald. Nur wollte das nicht so recht funktionieren, besonders nicht, da nun der Augenblick gekommen war, den letzten Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Jess zog mich mit sich, den Sarg zu betrachten und mit etwas Dreck dazu beizutragen, meinen Vater der Erde zu übergeben. Sie nahm eine Hand voll davon, trat näher zum Abgrund und ließ es fallen. Es folgte eine Rose, die mehr braun als rot erschien und mich wütend stimmte. Als sie sich daraufhin nach mir umsah, ließ ich den Blick gesenkt, wiederholte, was sie eben getan hatte, und trat zurück, weil ich nicht länger hinsehen wollte. Ich sehnte mich nach einem Zimmer, in das ich mich sperren und mich einfach nur der Ruhe hingeben konnte. Ich wünschte, dass es dunkel dort war und warm und dass ich mich auf ein Bett legen und mich in dessen Kissen verstecken konnte. Nur würde es dauern, bis mir das vergönnt war.

* * *

„Sie haben gesagt, dass du hier bist. Embry wollte gern mit dir sprechen, also dachte ich, dass ich frage, ob du ihn sehen möchtest."

Als würde sie fürchten, ich könnte ihn hinrichten, nur weil ich ihn im Moment nicht sehen wollte und er ohne Vorwarnung zu mir kam. Ich wollte tatsächlich nicht, dass er herkam. Ich wollte nicht, dass überhaupt irgendwer jetzt hier war.

„Vielleicht hast du später einen Moment, um mit ihm zu reden. Ich glaube, es wäre gut für dich.", sagte sie und machte kehrt, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Ich wollte mich nicht umdrehen, noch wollte ich sie sehen. Nein, ich wollte nicht, dass sie _mich_ sah. Jess hielt inne: „Es fängt gleich an. Ich dulde nicht, dass du zu spät kommst." Ich schnaubte und wischte mir eine weitere vermaledeite Träne aus den Augen. Sie sprach, als wäre es meine Pflicht, diesen ganzen Müll hier zu ertragen. Als müsste ich das alles tun, weil man es von mir verlangte und besonders, weil sie das tat. Sie wusste, dass es mir nicht leicht fiel, sie wusste es so gut wie niemand und doch zwang sie mich in diese Rolle, die ich einzunehmen noch nicht bereit war.

„Es ist ein Tag des Abschieds, Jacob. Ein Tag, der deinem Vater gehört und ich erwarte, dass du ihn ihm auch widmest."

Ich dachte, sie wäre fort, doch wie so oft in letzter Zeit hatte ich mich getäuscht.

„Das Essen ist bereits angerichtet."

„Kein Bedarf.", murmelte ich so leise, wie ich nur konnte, um jedes Schluchzen zu verbergen. Ich hatte genug gehört und vor allem gesehen und ertragen. Irgendwann war das Maß voll, ja, kurz vorm Überlaufen.

„Ich hoffe, das ist ein schlechter Scherz.", sagte sie: „Nur noch dieses eine Essen. Danach fahren wir nach Hause und du kannst tun, was immer du möchtest. Danach ist es vorbei. Du musst nicht länger vorgeben, dass dir das hier nichts ausmacht. …eigentlich musst du das jetzt auch nicht." Natürlich war es vorbei. Alles war vorbei. Die Tür schloss sich, doch von der falschen Seite. Sie kam auf mich zu und ich senkte schnell den Kopf, um dem Folgenden aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ich habe die Tafel gesehen…dir würde gefallen, was man angerichtet hat. Vielleicht –"

„Dieser verdammte Braten kann mir gestohlen bleiben! Kapierst du das nicht?", fuhr ich sie an, bevor ich mich im nächsten Moment sofort wieder versteckte. Mein Herz raste und ich hörte meinen Puls in meinen Ohren rauschen. Beim Zittern meiner Arme fühlte ich mich schwach und viel zu stark zugleich. Ich erinnerte mich, als es mir zum letzten Mal so ergangen war. An Esmes Geburtstag hatte ich ebenfalls die Kontrolle verloren auf eine Weise, wie ich es nicht von mir kannte. Ich hielt die Luft an und schloss die Augen, um wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden.

„Geh.", presste ich hervor und kauerte mich auf dem knarrenden Holzstuhl zusammen. Jess blieb, wo sie war.

„ _Geh schon!_ "

Ein erneuter Schauer durchfuhr mich und ich zwang mich, ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken. Ich lauschte meinem Herzschlag, doch er war so schnell, dass ich dadurch nicht zur Ruhe kommen, sondern nur noch mehr aus der Haut fahren konnte. Da war dieser Impuls, aufzuspringen und Jess deutlich zu machen, wie ernst es mir war, doch ich konnte mich gerade so zurückhalten. Ich wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass ich auf Dads Beerdingung völlig die Nerven verlor. Aber so weit würde es nicht kommen. Jess kniete an meiner Seite nieder, sie schlang die Arme halb um mich und bettete ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter. Als ich ihre Wärme spürte und ihre Gelassenheit, schien die Welt stehenzubleiben. Ich wollte, dass sie ging und doch bemerkte ich, dass es so viel besser war, wenn sie bei mir blieb. Ich wollte, dass sie mich nicht so sah und doch war nichts dabei, denn sie akzeptierte auch diese Seite von mir. Sie nahm hin, wie ich mit ihr sprach. Sie half mir, wenn ich sie von mir stieß. Sie war…sie war zu gut, als dass ich sie verdiente. Nur durfte ich ihr nicht sagen, dass es so war, da sie das womöglich weder hören noch glauben würde.

Als ich mich entspannt hatte und wieder normal atmen konnte, war nicht länger Zeit für Gespräche.

„Komm, lass uns gehen. Sie warten sicher schon.", flüsterte Jess mit müder Stimme und nahm meine Hand.

* * *

Wenn selbst das Bild, das man so gut kannte wie kein anderes, das Bild, dass man sah, wenn man zum Fenster seines Zimmers hinausblickte, einem merkwürdig fremd vorkam und dadurch umso interessanter, so handelte es sich um einen Moment, der schnell kam und auch bald wieder verflogen war. Ich wollte behaupten, ich wäre einsam oder gelangweilt oder auch beides zur selben Zeit, nur wusste ich einfach nichts mit dem Rest eines solchen Tages anzufangen. Er würde vorbei sein, bevor ich es bemerkte, hoffte ich, aber dem würde wohl kaum so sein. Zeit, die vergehen sollte, verging bekanntlich nicht und trug nur dazu bei, dass man sich noch elender fühlte, als es überhaupt schon der Fall war.

Ich erwartete, dass sie sagte, ich solle mir eine bessere Beschäftigung als das notorische Anstarren ungeputzter Fensterscheiben suchen, aber wie zu erwarten, war dem nicht so. Jess handelte immer anders, als ich es erwartete. Nur zu gern würde ich wissen wollen, warum.

„Ich glaube, es würde mir gefallen, etwas frische Luft zu schnappen."

Ich bezweifelte, dass sie um Erlaubnis bat. Sie legte ihre Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Aber noch viel besser würde mir das gefallen, wenn ich nicht allein wäre.", sagte sie leise, um die schwere Stille im Raum nicht zu stören, doch das tat sie sowieso nicht. Das könnte sie nie. Die Stille war angenehm, gewiss war sie das, besonders nach so einem Tag. Doch ihr konnte ich es nicht übel nehmen, denn wenn ich eines ebenso sehr mochte, wie Ruhe, dann musste es wohl ihre Stimme sein. Ich wusste nicht, wann mir das aufgefallen war, aber in der Tat ging es mir schon eine ganze Weile so.

„Vielleicht solltest du neben mir laufen und meine Hand dabei halten? Neuerdings habe ich öfter kalte Hände, weißt du. Es ist unangenehm, vor allem, weil ich keine Handschuhe habe, die etwas daran ändern könnten…"

Ihre Stimme ähnelte mehr einem Schnurren, als irgendeiner Sprache. Ich musste schmunzeln, als ich bemerkte, was sie vorhatte. Es funktionierte, natürlich funktionierte es.

„Sag mir nicht, dass darauf schon mal jemand hereingefallen ist." Tatsächlich brachte ich ein Grinsen zustande.

„Für gewöhnlich fällt jeder auf diesen Trick herein. Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil es gar kein Trick ist."

Sie legte ihre Hände an meinen Hals und ich zuckte zusammen bei der Kälte, die sie ausstrahlten. Ich drehte mich um und begegnete ihrem im Gegensatz dazu warmen Lächeln: „Ich sagte doch, dass ich kalte Hände habe. Und jetzt komm und wärm sie mir."

Ich fühlte mich tatsächlich besser, nachdem wir ein Stück gegangen waren. Die Luft war kühl und obwohl es aufgrund des Regens nass war, gefiel es mir so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, draußen zu sein. Jess' Hände hatte ich inzwischen einigermaßen aufgewärmt, nur konnte ich immer nur eine von beiden halten, wenn wir denn währenddessen weiter gehen wollten.

Wir hatten nicht gesprochen, bis das Haus bereits wieder in Sicht war. Ich wollte gern mit ihr sprechen, nur wusste ich nicht, worüber. Vielleicht war es besser so.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du länger auf dem Sofa schläfst. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du Rückenschmerzen hast, während ich mich in deinem Zimmer einniste und dein Bett beanspruche.", gestand Jess und überraschte mich damit. Bisher war das in Ordnung gewesen – für uns beide. Jetzt wirkte sie jedoch wirklich unglücklich darüber.

„Ich habe es dir gern angeboten, schließlich sollst du bleiben. Und eigentlich ist das Sofa gar nicht so unbequem."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du schon gar nicht mehr weißt, wie schön ein Bett sein kann.", lachte sie, doch es hielt nicht lange an: „Ich dachte, du würdest dein eigenes Bett bekommen. Wir könnten…" Sie bemerkte meinen Blick und verstummte. Ich fühlte mich unwohl. Genau das war der Grund, weswegen ich nicht hatte reden wollen. Weswegen Ruhe so angenehm war.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Dieses Zimmer, es ist…ich kann das nicht. Es geht nicht.", sagte ich schlicht und hoffte, dass sie meine Angst nicht bemerkte. Es fiel mir schwer, das zuzugeben, aber allein der Gedanke daran, in das Zimmer meiner Eltern zu gehen, war…ich wollte es mir nicht annähern vorstellen. Womöglich würde ich es nicht einmal durch die Tür schaffen, weil ich genau wusste, was mich dahinter erwartete. Und auf diese Art der Erinnerung konnte ich mehr als nur verzichten. Solange ich diesen einen Raum mied, konnte ich sie wegsperren und es war gut so. Vielleicht nicht auf ewig, aber für jetzt. Jess stoppte mich: „Ich erwarte auch gar nicht, dass du das tust. Ich hatte eine andere Idee, ich meine, was ist mit den anderen beiden Zimmern? Deine Schwestern sind schon lange ausgezogen und ich dachte, dass ich eines ihrer Zimmer nehmen könnte. Dann kannst du auch wieder in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen." Sie hatte diesen Gedanken geweckt, sie konnte ihn nicht einfach wieder fort schicken.

„Die Zimmer sind leer, Rebecca und Rachel haben die Einrichtung mitgenommen, als sie gegangen sind."

Ihr musste wohl klar sein, dass ich nicht weiter reden wollte und auch, warum es so war. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr gegenüber verschlossener sein. Besonders in solchen Situationen.

„Ich weiß. …eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob du mit mir in die Stadt fahren würdest. Ich brauche nur einen Schrank und ein Bett, nichts weiter. Etwas Geld habe ich, ich hoffe, es reicht für beides.", sagte sie schnell und ich sah ihr an, dass sie sich wünschte, es nicht geäußert zu haben. Ich sah, dass sie mich nicht zusätzlich belasten wollte, obwohl sie es gerade eben getan hatte. Sie hatte nichts von mir verlangt und doch…fühlte ich mich nun elender als zuvor. Und das aufgrund eines einzelnen Gedanken, den sie in mir geweckt hatte. Ich war schlicht und einfach nicht bereit, mich all dem zu stellen. Und deshalb war mir im Moment alles, das nichts damit zu tun hatte, willkommen.

„Wir werden deinen Pickup brauchen.", erwiderte ich nur und versuchte, ihr etwas von dem zurückzugeben, das sie mir die ganze Zeit über schon gab. Etwas, das wohl unbezahlbar war.


	37. Kapitel 19-1

**19\. Es gibt Leute, die Probleme haben. Und dann gibt es Leute, die nichts als Probleme haben. …was für eine Schnapsidee zu glauben, beides würde sich gegenseitig ausschließen… - TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem ich Dad einige Worte gewidmet hatte, folgte die Beisetzung. Es fiel mir schwer, denn ich wollte nicht länger hinsehen. Je länger ich es täte, desto größer würde die Gewissheit und das Begreifen, dass er tatsächlich tot war. Ich fühlte mich dem jungen Jake so viel ähnlicher, als dem eigentlichen Jacob Black, der ich sein sollte…was wohl der Grund dafür war, dass ich mich in einen Raum flüchtete, weit fort von all dem Trubel. Ich wollte nicht, dass mich überhaupt irgendwer sah – denn ich war noch nicht bereit diese Rolle, in die ich nun gezwungen wurde, einzunehmen. Bei Jess' Versuch, mich zum Leichenschmaus zu holen, verlor ich jedoch die Kontrolle, wie es bereits auf Esmes Geburtstag vorgekommen war. Aber wie stets bewahrte Jess mich davor, in dieser Situation, auf der Beerdigung meines geliebten Vaters, die Nerven zu verlieren. Und auch noch danach fing sie mich auf, mehr noch, weckte Gedanken in mir, die sowohl verlockend als auch quälend waren. Als sie vorschlug, sich eines der Zimmer meiner Schwestern zu eigen zu machen, konnte ich nicht anders als zu versuchen, ihr etwas von dem zurückzugeben, das sie mir die ganze Zeit über schon gab. Etwas, das wohl unbezahlbar war._

* * *

„Was hältst du von Farbe?", hatte sie gefragt, während ich mit den Gedanken noch immer bei den beiden Möbelstücken gewesen war, die sich bereits im Pickup befunden hatten. Jenny hatte ihn ausgeliehen, obwohl er ja bereits geliehen war – in gewisser Hinsicht. Aber was wusste ich schon. …jedenfalls hatte das mit dem Wegfahren zur nächstbesten Stadt schneller geklappt als erwartet.

„Farbe?", hatte ich zurückgefragt. Sie hatte mir alle möglichen Nuancen gezeigt, doch für wirklich treffend hatte ich keine empfunden. Letztendlich hatte sie sich für ein leichtes, frisches Grün entschieden. Dass sowohl Bett als auch Schrank so billig wie nur möglich gewesen waren, hatte mich an meinem Glauben, ihr angeblich gespartes Geld wäre sowieso nur irgendwoher geklaut, zweifeln lassen. Es war falsch von mir, so zu denken, das wusste ich wohl. Doch ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese paar Scheine vom Himmel gefallen waren. Sie arbeitete nicht und hatte laut eigener Aussage auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr gearbeitet. Ob sie es in Zukunft vor hatte, davon mal ganz zu schweigen.

Nachdem ich für mich entschieden hatte, dass diese Sache mit dem Geld nicht nur ihre Angelegenheit, sondern auch ihre Entscheidung – woher sie es nehmen würde und wie sie damit umging – war, hatten wir beschlossen, zurückzufahren.

„Glaubst du, er passt rein?"

Jess ließ den Karton mit den Einzelteilen ihrer neuen Möbel mitten im Raum fallen. Sie hatte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde für Rebeccas Zimmer entschieden, das näher an meinem lag. Während ich die Farbe und auch die unnachgiebige Matratze ebenfalls ins Zimmer bugsierte und letztere dort an die Wand lehnte, begann sie bereits mit dem Auspacken.

„Normalerweise kauft man so was, nachdem man das Zimmer vermessen hat, also hab ich keine Ahnung. Sag mal, willst du das etwa gleich aufbauen?", fragte ich mit kritischem Blick, den sie jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. Jess zuckte mit den Schultern: „Warum nicht? Ich will dich von deinen Rückenschmerzen erlösen, also je schneller, desto besser."

„Es wäre besser, wenn wir erst streichen. Nur für den Fall, dass der Schrank nicht durch die Tür passt."

Ich lächelte schief, doch sie fühlte sie augenscheinlich beleidigt. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten wir damit, große Pinsel zusammenzusuchen. Als es dunkel wurde, schien Jess enttäuscht darüber, dass alles etwas länger dauerte, als es ihr lieb wäre.

„Hast du vor, dich irgendwo zu bewerben?", fragte sie unerwartet, als wir nach einem eher spärlich ausgefallenen Abendessen zusammen draußen saßen.

„Ich denke schon, ja. Ich meine, ich halte es nicht mehr lange aus, ohne etwas Ordentliches zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen."

Sie warf mir einen bösen Blick zu, der jedoch schnell erweichte: „Ich könnte mich darum kümmern, aber das willst du ja nicht…" Sie machte eine dicke Lippe, was bei ihr irgendwie merkwürdig aussah. Tatsächlich wusste ich keine rechte Antwort auf ihre Frage. Ich brauchte Geld, natürlich. Wir brauchten Geld. Aber nachdem ich die einzige Arbeit, die mir gefiel, verloren hatte, wusste ich nicht weiter. Es gab nichts, das ich sonst machen würde.

„Du weißt, dass das keine Lösung ist. Ich denke, ich sehe mich mal ein wenig um. Aber so viele Werkstätten gibt's hier leider nicht. Ich denke, da habe ich keine sonderlich guten Chancen."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Du bist gut darin, wahrscheinlich sogar der Beste, den sie hier bekommen können.", widersprach sie, wobei ich nicht genau wusste, ob das nicht vielleicht sogar ironisch gemeint war. Ich schwieg, aber dieses Thema schien sie nicht so schnell loszulassen.

„Ich könnte mich umhören. Und ich könnte Jenny fragen. Natürlich nur, wenn du das willst…und ich könnte selbst etwas verdienen."

„Und womit?"

Sie sah mich verdutzt an, woraufhin ich schmunzelte. Nun war ich mir sicher, dass sie noch niemals zuvor in ihrem wohl ewigen Leben gearbeitet hatte. Wozu auch? Stehlen war schließlich wesentlich einfacher, schneller und unkomplizierter.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht. Ich würde einiges machen, denke ich.", behauptete sie, wirkte dabei doch eher etwas kleinlaut. Ich lehnte mich zu ihr: „Und weißt du, was ich denke? Es ist Männersache, das Geld zu verdienen."

„Bitte?"

Nun lachte ich, doch sie schlug mir auf den Arm.

„Du beleidigst mich, Jacob. Ich dachte schon die ganze Zeit, dass du das tust, aber jetzt – jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Du glaubst, dass ich nicht arbeiten kann. Aber da hast du dich mächtig geschnitten."

„Oooh!", machte ich: „Wirklich? Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du nicht arbeiten kannst. Vielleicht würde ich anders darüber denken, wenn du mir sagst, woher du dein Geld bisher bekommen hast?" Ihr Blick wurde böse, dann wieder etwas neutraler, bis sie sich ganz abwandte. Einen Augenblick lang dachte sie wohl nach.

„Reiche Menschen merken nicht, wenn man ihnen etwas nimmt.", gab sie zu: „Sie sind so auf die Stellenanzahl ihres Kontos fixiert, dass ihnen die Zahlen egal sind." Wenigstens nahm sie, wo es zu nehmen gab. Konnte man das so ausdrücken? Es wirkte auf mich, als handelte sie unter ihrer Würde.

„Wie lange?"

„Immer."

Wie erwartet und doch auch unerwartet. Sie tat mir leid...und doch auch wieder nicht. Ich schlug einen anderen Weg ein: „Vielleicht würdest du irgendwas gern ausprobieren?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht. Können wir – vielleicht das Thema wechseln? Ich meine, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, als was man alles arbeiten kann, das…das ist komplett neu für mich. Na ja…ich hatte da mal eine Art Traum…"

„Und welcher wäre das?"

Nun hatte sie mein Interesse geweckt. Doch bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte, etwas mehr Einblick in ihre Person zu bekommen, ließ sie mich abblitzen. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Lass uns morgen sehen, welche Möglichkeiten du hast, ja? Ich gehe ins Bett.", sagte sie und verschwand.

* * *

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!", hörte ich Jess' hysterische Stimme aus der Küche, weswegen ich mich sofort wieder herumdrehte, um auf der anderen Seite weiterzuschlafen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, diese Nacht kaum Ruhe bekommen zu haben, weswegen ich einfach liegenblieb. Arbeit konnte warten. Probleme konnten warten.

Als die Vorhänge aufgerissen wurden, stöhnte ich laut auf: „Was soll –"

„Anziehen, sofort anziehen! Hast du es etwa vergessen? Wir haben einen Termin, zieh dich an!"

Jess warf mir ein Hemd ins Gesicht, bevor sie durch den Flur zum Badezimmer rannte. Nach einer weiteren Minute, in der ich reglos geblieben war, rief sie erneut meinen Namen. Schwerfällig schob ich die Decke zur Seite und stand auf, obwohl sich mein Körper vehement dagegen sträubte. Noch gähnend und mehr oder weniger torkelnd folgte ich ihr zum Bad, wo ich in der Tür stehen blieb und mir die Augen rieb.

„Was ist los? Wa…warum ziehst du dich so an?", fragte ich und betrachtete verwundert ihre weiße Bluse. Abgesehen davon, dass es nicht zu ihr passte und ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, dass sie das überhaupt besaß, trug sie so etwas nie. Niemals, nie.

„Hast du es wirklich vergessen? Das Testament! Die Verlesung?"

Nun war ich perplex, mein nächster Blick galt der Uhr.

„Du hast zehn Minuten!", drängte sie und überließ mir das Bad für eine morgendliche Dusche, die verdammt kurz ausfallen würde.

„Muss das sein?", seufzte ich, als ich zu ihr in den Pickup stieg, mal wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz. Fahren wurde so langsam aber sicher zu einer ihrer schlechten Angewohnheiten.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Es geht um Billy! Und es geht um dich.", erwiderte sie mit diesem Blick, der mich anscheinend in die Schranken weisen sollte.

Sie startete den Wagen und fuhr los.

* * *

Ruckartiges Stehenbleiben vermittelte mir, dass wir zurück waren. Nun, fast. Ich sah mich um: „Was wird das?"

„Du wirst jetzt da rein gehen und dich bewerben."

Zu behaupten, ich wäre sprachlos, war noch untertrieben. Wir parkten direkt vor dem Eingang der Werkstatt, die mir gekündigt hatte. Die Werkstatt, die Ryans Vater gehörte. Ich wiederholte meine anfängliche Frage, doch sie schien sie erneut falsch zu verstehen.

„Na los, oder muss ich dich erst rauswerfen? Ich habe herumtelefoniert, aber vorerst hast du wohl keine andere Wahl. Und sie suchen wieder jemanden, also warum nicht?" Natürlich suchten sie jemanden! Schließlich wurde mir ja gekündigt…

Trotzdem stieg ich aus und sah mich drinnen um. Mir fiel auf, dass alles irgendwie leer war.

„Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen - ?", Ryan stoppte, als er mich erkannte: „Jake? Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

„Super Begrüßung für den neuen alten Arbeitnehmer."

Er sah wenig begeistert aus. Und mit wenig meinte ich _gar nicht_.

„Hey, du…du weißt doch, dass du gekündigt bist. Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, aber du warst einfach unzuverlässig. Was soll ich dazu sagen?"

„Stell' mich ein.", forderte ich ihn auf: „Schließlich war ich nie fest angestellt. Aber das können wir ändern." Ryan schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte zusammen, als von hinten gefragt wurde, wo er blieb und wer gekommen war. Er antwortete, dass alles in Ordnung war und senkte sofort wieder die Stimme, um mit mir zu sprechen.

„Ich kann da nichts für dich tun, verstehst du das nicht? Ich bin selbst nur angestellt und ich bin genauso auf das Geld angewiesen, wie du!"

Die Situation war hoffnungslos: „Und wovon soll ich leben?" Er schwieg, sah sich um und schwieg weiter.

„Ryan, ich brauche das Geld. Du weißt, dass es so ist. Wieso kannst du nicht ein gutes Wort für mich bei ihm einlegen? Und im Gegenzug…spendier' ich dir was."

Nun hob der den Kopf und als ich seinen Ausdruck sah, wusste ich, dass ich ihn an der Angel hatte. Alles, was noch fehlte, war der Einsatz. Händeringend beugte er sich zu mir und flüsterte, obwohl es keinen Grund dazu gab.

„Alles?"

„Alles.", bestätigte ich, auch wenn es vielleicht gar nicht stimmte. Ryan war bestechlich, war es immer gewesen und würde es wohl bis ans Ende seiner Tage bleiben. Die einzige Sache, die er mit seinem Vater gemeinsam hatte. Und sie war nichts Gutes – manchmal zumindest.

„Deal."

Das war wohl schneller beendet als gedacht. Jess' schlechte Ideen entpuppten sich am Ende als gar nicht so übel. Ryan war noch nicht fertig: „Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du es für dich behältst! …also besorg' mir ein Date mit deiner Freundin."

Ein was? Mit – mit wem? Für einen Moment fragte ich mich tatsächlich, welche Freundin er meinte.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Mit Jess! Ich weiß, sie ist den anderen noch nicht ganz geheuer, aber sie ist der reine Wahnsinn!", freute er sich, während mir unwohl wurde. Abgesehen davon, dass ich ganz und gar nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war…Jess würde sich niemals darauf einlassen. Oder würde sie mir vielleicht sogar helfen? Sie würde mich in der Luft zerfetzen. Um ehrlich zu sein…ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit mir machen würde.

„Jess ist…ich meine, ich kann mein Glück versuchen, kein Problem."

„Kein Date, kein Job."

Er wusste doch nicht mal, ob er seinen Vater überhaupt überreden konnte! Dass ich mich darauf einließ…

„Ich frag sie, noch heute.", versprach ich: „Und danach rufe ich dich an." Er nickte und zeigte mir das breiteste Grinsen, das er aufbringen konnte. Mit einem Winken, das dem der englischen Königin gleich kam, verabschiedete er mich und ließ es meine Sorge sein, mit diesen Nachrichten zu Jess in den Wagen zu steigen.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte sie direkt, ganz und gar ungeschönt. Vielleicht sollte ich das genauso machen.

„Ich habe mit Ryan geredet, er war zwar da, aber –"

„Und was hat er gesagt?"

Ein tiefer Luftzug: „Ich habe den Job. …wenn ich was dafür eintausche. Und ich habe dich eingetauscht." Es war raus.

„Wie jetzt?"

Sie hörte sich an wie ich. Vollkommen ahnungslos, dann vollkommen außer sich.

„Er wollte eine Gegenleistung, also musste ich ja fragen, was. Und er will ein Date mit dir.", klärte ich sie auf: „Du kannst dich bis heute Abend entscheiden."

„Das hat er gesagt?"

„Allerdings."

„Und es ist die einzige Möglichkeit für dich, hier arbeiten zu können?"

„So sieht's aus."

Sie lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück und sah aus dem Fenster, jedoch etwas zu lange für meinen Geschmack: „Tut mir leid." Sie fuhr los und mir blieb nur, sie mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Was sollte das heißen?

„Moment mal, du…du sagst ab?", hakte ich nach und sie nickte. Ein Date für einen Job, nichts schien mir einerseits leichter und andererseits... Und trotzdem hatte ich meine Chance vertan. Vielleicht sollte ich froh sein, dass sie nicht an die Decke gegangen war. Oder auch durch.

Ein herzhaftes Lachen, das schöner klang als jedes andere, das ich kannte, holte mich in die Realität zurück. Und die schien wesentlich besser, als ich es mir erträumt hätte.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre so spießig? Du willst mich wohl beleidigen, Jake – schon wieder.", sagte sie und lächelte: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du darauf hereinfällst."

„Du machst es?", fragte ich trocken.

„Natürlich mache ich das! Komm schon, das ist dein Job! Du kannst dich schon mal als eingestellt betrachten, ich meine, ein Treffen halte ich schon aus."

Dass sie tatsächlich einen Scherz gemacht hatte, war mir erst viel später wahrhaft bewusst geworden.


	38. Kapitel 19-2

**19\. Es gibt Leute, die Probleme haben. Und dann gibt es Leute, die nichts als Probleme haben. …was für eine Schnapsidee zu glauben, beides würde sich gegenseitig ausschließen… - TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Das mit dem Wegfahren zur nächstbesten Stadt, um neue Möbel für Jess' zukünftiges Zimmer zu kaufen, hatte schneller geklappt als erwartet. Und so waren wir bereits damit beschäftigt, die Wände zu streichen, als sie mich darauf ansprach, ob ich nicht wieder arbeiten wollte. Tatsächlich brauchte ich Geld, aber nachdem ich die einzige Arbeit, die mir gefiel, verloren hatte, wusste ich nicht weiter. Sie versprach jedoch, ebenfalls Ausschau für mich zu halten. Nach einem morgendlichen Termin zur Testamentsverlesung meines Vaters brachte mich Jess gegen meinen Willen zur Werkstatt von Ryans Vater – derjenige, der mir gekündigt hatte. Sie zwang mich mehr oder weniger dazu, um meinen ja schon verlorenen Job zu kämpfen: mit Erfolg, aber auch einem Problem. Im Gegenzug für meine Wiedereinstellung verlangte Ryan ein Date mit Jess. …und entgegen aller Erwartungen reagierte sie so entspannt darauf, dass es wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis ich meinen neuen alten Job wieder aufnehmen konnte._

* * *

Abgesehen davon, dass der Tag schon genug Wendungen genommen hatte, denen ich unvorbereitet entgegentreten musste, erging es mir im Großen und Ganzen doch recht gut. Jess hatte mich dazu überredet, noch einen Ausflug ins Grüne zu machen, um – wie sie es nannte – ‚meine letzte freie Zeit' zu genießen. Wir hatten uns darüber unterhalten, dass ich noch niemals darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie mein Leben hätte anders verlaufen könnten. Durch die Wahl eines Berufs, beispielsweise. Oder durch…meine Mutter. Tatsächlich sprach ich so viel von ihr, wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Ich erzählte Jess, dass ich mich zwar kaum an sie erinnerte, aber dennoch schon einige Male geglaubt hatte, ich würde sie in Träumen vor mir sehen. Dad hatte alle Bilder aus der Wohnung verbannt, nachdem sie gestorben war. Und obwohl ich seit geraumer Zeit gewusst hatte, wo sie sich nun befanden, war ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, sie mir anzusehen. Jess überredete mich, es jetzt doch zu tun und tatsächlich gefiel es mir. Sie war diejenige, die den Karton unter Billys Bett hervorholte, da ich keinen Blick riskieren wollte. Wir entdeckten alte Fotos von Mom und Dad, von uns als Familie und meinen beiden Schwestern. Spätere Aufnahmen existierten nicht, Billy musste das mit den Bildern wohl aufgegeben haben….nach ihrem Tod. Es war, als hätte es ein ‚Danach' niemals gegeben. Vielleicht auch, weil er für immer in dem Glauben verbleiben wollte, dass diese schöne Welt der Realität entsprach.

„Und du?", fragte ich sie, nachdem wir genug über mich gesprochen hatten: „Was ist mit deiner Familie?" Jess wirkte überrascht und ich glaubte fast, einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben, doch sie winkte nur ab.

„Du weißt doch bereits alles darüber. Ich kenne sie nicht besser als du, Jake."

Sie lächelte, obwohl ihr nicht danach zumute zu sein schien. Vielleicht war auch das der Grund, weshalb ich ihr nicht so ganz Glauben schenken konnte. War es ihr egal oder gab es keine Möglichkeit, mehr darüber herauszufinden?

„Und du belässt es dabei?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Viele sagen, dass es schrecklich sein muss, aber…was, wenn es besser so ist? Du kennst mich inzwischen etwas. Ich bin kein Engel und ich glaube nicht, dass es sich mit den Menschen, die mich ins Leben gebracht haben, anders verhält." Sie dachte nicht nur von sich so. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich bemerkte, dass sie an allem zweifelte, das mit ihr zu tun hatte. Natürlich, ich erinnerte mich an das, was sie mir erzählt hatte. Nachdem wir uns kennenlernten gestand sie, dass sie in einer Armee gekämpft hatte. Und getötet. Und dass sie sich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Bisher hatte ich von all dem herzlich wenig mitbekommen und vielleicht war das auch gut so. Aber wenn sie diese Seite lediglich vor mir versteckte, konnte ich das sicherlich nicht gutheißen. Jedenfalls war mir schon einmal aufgefallen, dass sie von sich selbst nicht allzu viel hielt. Nur betraf es wohl auch ihre Eltern – weil sie diejenigen waren, die sie zu der Person machten, die sie nun war?

„Wenn du sie nicht kennst, kannst du es nicht wissen."

„Es ist nicht so, als ob ich mich nicht dafür interessieren würde. Ich habe gesucht, aber eben nie gefunden.", antwortete sie und stand auf. Laut eigener Aussage war ihre Mutter tot. Und ihr Vater ein Vampir. Was, wenn er am Leben war? Als sie sagte, dass sie gern zurück wolle, um mit dem Renovieren anzufangen, war ich mir beinahe sicher, dass sie etwas verschwieg. Doch ich beschloss, sie später noch einmal darauf anzusprechen.

Auf dem Rückweg kam mir dann ein weiterer Gedanke, den ich jedoch nicht für mich behalten konnte. Weil sie noch immer ein großes Rätsel für mich darstellte, hatte ich an fast nichts anderes mehr gedacht, seit wir dieses Thema angeschnitten hatten. Und dabei war mir eingefallen, dass mir Billy einmal gesagt hatte, er würde sie kennen und wissen, dass sie im Begriff war, mich zu treffen, nachdem ich mit der Suche nach ihr begonnen hatte. Ich verfluchte, dass ich mich auch hieran kaum mehr erinnern konnte.

„Jess, weißt du, damals –", fing ich an, doch sie unterbrach mich mit scharfem Ton: „Nicht jetzt, Jacob, okay? Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, ich dachte, wir haben das abgehakt?" Es beschäftigte sie wesentlich mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Ihre ständige Wut kam mir in den Sinn und ich wusste nicht, ob ich wirklich weiterreden sollte. Meine Neugier überwog schlussendlich aber doch.

„Ich wollte dir nicht…zu nahe treten, tut mir leid. Aber eigentlich habe ich eine ganz andere Frage, die ich dir gern stellen würde."

Sie zögerte und ihre Finger zuckten nervös am Lenkrad, dennoch ließ sie mich sprechen.

„Damals hat Billy gewusst, dass du her kommen würdest. Hast du ihn gekannt?"

„Ja."

Sie schien erleichtert, doch ihre Antwort war so kurz, dass es mich erneut ins Grübeln brachte. Wieso dachte ich sofort, sie hätte mir etwas zu verheimlichen? Und weshalb kam es mir so vor, als wüsste sie, dass es so war?

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich den Cullens schon einmal begegnet bin. Und auch Billy. Aber das ist schon Ewigkeiten her und es war auch nur für ein paar Tage.", erklärte sie schnell: „Ich sehe eben ab und an nach, ob zuhause alles okay ist." Das genügte mir nicht. Sie war schon einmal hier gewesen? War eine Ewigkeit länger her als meine Geburt? Es schien fast so. Als ich fragen wollte, wie lange es genau her war, erreichten wir gerade das Haus. In Anbetracht dessen, dass ihre Laune schon angekratzt war und ich ihr beim Renovieren helfen wollte, hielt ich es für schlauer, es vorerst dabei zu belassen.

Sie stieg aus: „Ein andermal, ja? Ich verstehe, dass dich das interessiert, aber im Moment hätte ich furchtbar gern ein eigenes bequemes Bett, also lass uns das schnell erledigen." Ich nickte und obwohl es schon Abend war, war ich zuversichtlich, dass wir das Streichen noch heute erledigen konnten. Das mit dem Bett würde sicher noch nichts werden, aber sie schlief sowieso in meinem Zimmer. Ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht.

* * *

„Ist das da gerade der dritte Pinsel, den du zerbrochen hast? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Autos schneller reparieren als kaputt machen kannst.", beschwerte sich Jess und lachte mich zu allem Übel auch noch aus. Ich stieg mit ein, jedoch erst nachdem ich meinen halben Pinsel nach ihr geworfen und erfolgreich Flecken auf ihrem Arm hinterlassen hatte. Zwar fürchtete ich mich vor ihrer Rache, aber die fiel dann doch recht mickrig aus: mit einem farbigen Handabdruck im Gesicht. Schallendes Gelächter flutete den Raum, der erst zur Hälfte in einen milden Grünton getaucht war. Wir waren so beschäftigt damit, die Farbe anderweitig zu verteilen, dass wir das Klopfen beinahe überhört hätten. _Beinahe._ Im Nachhinein betrachtet wäre es besser gewesen, Jess hätte ein furchtbar nervtötendes, aber auch umso lauteres Lachen.

Mit einem übertrieben geschluchzten ‚Jake!' fiel mir Renesmee in die Arme und drückte ihren Kopf inklusive roten Haaren an mein Gesicht, sodass mir das Atmen um einiges schwerer fiel. Der unfassbar penetrante Gestank nach Vampir drängte sich dennoch in meine Lunge und ließ mich zurücktaumeln, sodass ich sie mit mir nach drinnen zog. _Ja, stell' dir vor, Renesmee gibt's auch noch!_

„Es tut mir leid, Jake, so leid… Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte! Wenn irgendjemand –", ihre Stimme brach beinahe: „Ich habe es eben erst erfahren, es ist alles so schrecklich!" Ich war so überrumpelt, dass ich nicht antworten konnte. Die nicht vorhandenen Worte blieben mir quer im Hals stecken. Es konnte nur eines sein, das sie so aus der Fassung brachte. Sie wusste davon? Nein, woher wusste sie es überhaupt? Ich hatte es ihr nicht gesagt. Aber im wesentlichen blieb nur eine Frage übrig: Warum wusste sie es nicht von mir? Ich konnte keine Antwort darauf finden.

„Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen, Jake, glaub mir… du weißt doch, ich bin immer für dich da. Du weißt das, ja?"

Sie entfernte sich von mir, um mein Gesicht mit ihren Händen zu umfassen. Ihre so schönen, braunen Augen waren voller Tränen: „Wie…wie geht es dir?" Ohne zu wissen, wie, stammelte ich etwas vor mich hin. Doch statt sich zu beruhigen, schien sie nur noch aufgewühlter, nahm mich noch einmal in die Arme und ließ mich schließlich los. Ihre Hände lagen in meinen. Normalerweise half mir das, wieder ruhig zu atmen, doch im Augenblick machte es alles schlimmer.

Ich fühlte mich schuldig und auch wieder nicht, wollte sie hier, aber auch wieder nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was mich dazu bewogen hatte, sie aus meinem Leben auszuschließen zu einer Zeit, in der ich sie eigentlich gebraucht hätte. Auch war mir nicht bewusst, weshalb ich sie selbst jetzt noch nicht zu brauchen schien. Stattdessen hatte ich Angst davor, dass es kompliziert wurde, wenn sie mich mit meinem Rückzug konfrontierte. Sie klammerte, sie tat es immer und sonst war es mir nie eine Last gewesen. Jetzt konnte ich mir nichts vorstellen, das belastender wäre.

„Wo – wo warst du all die Zeit? Du hättest es mir sagen müssen. Oh, es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war! Ich sollte es wissen, ich sollte nach dir sehen! Aber ich war so wütend, weil du einfach gegangen bist, dass ich dachte… Bitte, vergib mir, Jake!"

Sie sprach und sprach, doch sie schien mich nicht zu verstehen. Sie hörte nur sich selbst, sie hörte nicht auf mich. Konnte sie mich überhaupt hören? Ich wusste, dass es jemand konnte.

„Renesmee."

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte an mir vorbei, urplötzlich erstarrt. Ich sah mich nach Jess um, die halb im Flur stand und unnahbar wirkte. Beide waren sich schon einmal begegnet, dennoch musterten sie sich wie Fremde. Allerdings kam dieses Wiedersehen ganz und gar nicht gut an – auf beiden Seiten. Ich wurde in mein Zimmer befördert, ohne dabei ein Wörtchen mitreden zu dürfen. Jess machte unfreiwillig Platz, doch sie schwieg vorerst.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fauchte Nessie leise, obwohl es nichts bringen würde: „War sie etwa hier, als es – die ganze Zeit über?" Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung fand ich meine Sprache wieder, allerdings zu spät, um ihr etwas entgegen zu setzen.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie hier war. Ich…ich wäre immer gekommen. Nur ein Wort, Jacob, ein einziges Wort von dir und ich wäre _sofort_ gekommen! Ich wäre bei dir gewesen, aber anscheinend…"

„Ich…konnte nicht klar denken.", erwiderte ich, doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung. Auf ganzer Linie.

„Du konntest nicht…? Das kann jetzt nicht deine Ausrede sein, oder? Du… _ein Anruf_. Ein einziger Anruf, vielleicht nur ein Wort und ich wäre – verdammt, Jacob!"

Was dachte sie, was ich gemacht hatte? Urlaub? Ich hatte meinen Vater sterben sehen! Und das erste, woran ich dabei wohl dachte, war sie? Ich wurde wütend, bevor ich es verhindern konnte: „Ich war am Boden! Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, verstehst du das nicht? Kannst du dich nicht mal in meine Lage versetzen?" Dass ich nicht darauf bedacht war, dass mich niemand hören konnte, musste sie wohl derart erschreckt haben, dass sie Abstand von mir nahm.

„Ach, und sie konntest du anrufen, oder was? Ich dachte, wir würden uns vertrauen…. Wir sind zusammen, Jacob, ich dachte… Was ist nur los mit dir? Ich bin deine _Freundin!_ ", schluchzte sie, wobei ich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ihre Tränen von vorhin stammten oder neu hinzugekommen waren.

„Aber er war _mein Vater!_ "

Renesmee hielt den Atem an und trat noch einmal weiter zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wollte etwas sagen und tat es dann doch nicht. Meine Schuldgefühle wuchsen noch weiter an, auch wenn das kaum mehr möglich war und ich den Grund dafür nicht erschließen konnte. Glaubte sie, sie würde über allem stehen? Das war ganz und gar nicht ihre Art. Konnte sie diese Situation einfach nur nicht aus meiner Sicht nachempfinden?

„Sie hat mich gefunden, nichts weiter.", rechtfertigte ich Jess' Anwesenheit, aber es schien nicht genug.

„Ach, da war sie also auch schon da, ja? Und wann komme ich? Wann bin ich mal eingeplant in deinem Leben? Wahrscheinlich wärst du erst zu mir gekommen, wenn du sie satt hast und –"

„Sie gehört zur Familie! Nur deshalb ist sie noch immer hier. Sie hat keinen Ort, an den sie sonst gehen kann."

Meine Unterbrechung war sanfter als erwartet, nur sah Renesmee das etwas anders. Sie erklärte, dass es genug Plätze bei anderen Brüdern gäbe und ich mich nicht um sie kümmern müsste, dabei war es genau anders herum. Und vielleicht konterte ich auch aus diesem Grund ganz anders als geplant: „Im Gegensatz zu dir ist sie gekommen. Sie brauchte keinen Anruf." Nicht einmal ein Wort.

* * *

 ** _Liebe Leser, vielen Dank für eure Treue :) Inzwischen bin ich auch unter die Blogger gegangen, also falls ihr Interesse habt, genauere Infos findet ihr auf meinem Profil_** _ **! Lg, GriffKillsMe**_


	39. Kapitel 20-1

**20\. Der Floh – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Jess überredete mich dazu, einen Ausflug ins Grüne zu machen. Wir unterhielten uns über dieses und jenes, die Vergangenheit, meine Familie… Nur Jess selbst wollte dazu nichts weiter sagen. Als sie schließlich meinte, dass sie gern zurück wolle, um mit dem Renovieren anzufangen, war ich mir sogar beinahe sicher, dass sie etwas verschwieg. Doch ich beschloss, sie später darauf anzusprechen. Als wir jedoch gerade einmal zur Hälfte mit dem Streichen fertig waren, erwartete mich Besuch – und nicht irgendwer: eine vollkommen aufgelöste Renesmee fiel mir in die Arme. Sie hatte von Billys Tod erfahren und wollte für mich da sein, doch sie machte es damit nur schlimmer. Als sie dann auch noch Jess' Anwesenheit bemerkte, konfrontierte sie mich wutentbrannt damit, dass ich sie nicht angerufen hatte und stattdessen Jess ihr vorzuziehen schien. Der Tod meines Vaters und wie niederschmetternd er für mich gewesen war, musste vollkommen an ihr vorbeigegangen sein. Mit Jess hingegen war das anders, sie war gekommen und hatte sich um mich gekümmert und es hatte keinen Anruf dafür gebraucht, nicht einmal ein Wort._

* * *

Hoppla.

„Das hast du gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?"

Oh, doch… Und wie ich das gesagt hatte. Es erfüllte mich so sehr mit Stolz darüber, dass ich ihr gegenüber standhaft blieb, dass ich beinahe vergaß, was so schlimm dabei war. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und hätte mich stehen lassen, wäre ich ihr nicht hinterher gelaufen, um sie an der Haustür abzufangen: „Warte kurz, ja? Du hast das ganz falsch verstanden, ich…"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es da was falsch zu verstehen gab. Im Gegenteil, du warst sogar sehr deutlich."

Sie schob sich an mir vorbei und als ich ihr nachblickte, glaubte ich, erneut zuzulassen, dass jemand mein Leben verließ. Jemand, der mir mehr bedeutete, als es wohl mit Worten je ausgedrückt werden könnte.

„Du lässt sie ziehen?", fragte Jess neben mir: „Du hast ihr gerade sehr wehgetan." Als ob ich das nicht wüsste.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr sagen soll."

Dass es die Wahrheit war, erkannte ich erst, als ich es mich selbst sagen hörte. Jess legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter und war so vorsichtig dabei, dass ich es gar nicht bemerkt hätte, würde ich es nicht aus dem Augenwinkel sehen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du sie meinetwegen verlierst. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, mich vor ihr zu verteidigen. Sie ist nicht die Erste, die mich nicht akzeptieren kann, aber das ist in Ordnung. Ich kann damit umgehen, weißt du? Aber _du_ kannst nicht damit umgehen, was es für dich bedeutet. Was es bedeutet, sie zu verlieren."

Auch wieder wahr. Ich musste sie zurückholen: „Sie glaubt mir nicht." Was, wenn sie mir nicht verzeihen würde, dass mein Mund schneller war, als mein Kopf?

„Doch, das tut sie. Sie ist noch fast ein Kind, Jacob, jetzt tut es ihr schon leid, nicht an dich gedacht zu haben. So sind Kinder nun einmal."

„Sie ist kein Kind."

„Beweis' es mir, indem du ihr nachläufst. Beweis' es mir, indem du mir danach erzählst, dass es anders gekommen ist, als ich es erwartet habe.", hielt sie dagegen und brachte mich tatsächlich dazu, mich dafür zu entscheiden. Zwar wusste ich noch immer nicht, was ich ihr sagen sollte, aber wenn Jess recht hatte, spielte das sowieso längst keine Rolle mehr.

Sie schien bemerkt zu haben, was ich vorhatte: „Wir sehen uns, wenn du das in Ordnung gebracht hast. Und dann wird renoviert."

* * *

Nessie hatte mir keine Chance gegeben, sie einzuholen. Stattdessen ließ sie mich ihr bis nach Hause hinterher rennen: „Wenn du nur eine Sekunde warten würdest, Ness…" Tatsächlich war ich außer Atem, als sie sich zu mir herumdrehte und mir den Eingang zu ihrem Zimmer versperrte. Sie wirkte sehr hart und das machte es nicht gerade leichter für mich, weil es nur zeigte, wie verletzt sie war. Langsam näherte ich mich, wollte behutsam sein, um ihr nicht wieder wehzutun. Aber sie zu behandeln, als wäre sie ein scheues Reh, das jeden Moment wieder davonlaufen könnte, schien ihr auch nicht zu gefallen.

„Ich warte…"

„Das war nicht meine Absicht.", keuchte ich: „Wir haben beide aneinander vorbei geredet, weißt du, wir – wir haben einander nicht zugehört. Ich habe meinen Vater verloren und es tut mir leid, wie ich deswegen mit dir umgegangen bin. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Aber es…es ging nicht, ich hatte einfach…ganz andere Dinge im Kopf. Ich konnte lange nicht damit umgehen."

„Das hatten wir schon.", sagte sie, aber es klang weniger reserviert, als es vermutlich sollte. Vielleicht war sie es leid, unnachgiebig zu sein. Vielleicht, weil…

„Dich zu ignorieren war falsch. Aber genau das Gleiche könnte ich über dich sagen. Es geht hier nicht um irgendjemanden, der mir geholfen hat, sondern es geht um uns. Und darum, dass unsere Beziehung nicht scheitern soll, weil wir nur auf unser eigenes Leid bedacht sind."

Ich war einfühlender, als ich von mir selbst geglaubt hatte, es sein zu können. Nur Nessie schien das eher weniger zu interessieren.

„Es tut mir leid.", beteuerte ich, nachdem sie mir nicht antwortete: „Wirklich leid, ehrlich leid." Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, die Arme vor dem zierlichen Körper verschränkt. Ich sah meine heimliche Hoffnung, Jess hätte doch recht, als gescheitert an. Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach den Mund halten? Oder zumindest nachdenken, bevor ich redete? Aber egal, worüber ich mir jetzt Gedanken machte, es spielte keine Rolle mehr, als dieser eine merkwürdige Augenblick gekommen war. Und das so unerwartet und schnell, dass ich ihn beinahe verpasst hätte.

„Ich weiß."

Meine Kinnlade klappte nach unten und musste wohl am Boden aufschleifen, so sehr geriet ich gerade aus der Fassung. Wenn mir vorher die Worte gefehlt hatten, dann wusste ich nicht, wie ich den Zustand, in welchem ich mich nun befand, beschreiben sollte. Bevor ich jedoch auch nur ansatzweise die Möglichkeit bekam, darauf in irgendeiner mir noch unbekannten Art und Weise zu reagieren, sprach sie weiter: „Ich habe vielleicht…ein wenig überreagiert, ja. Aber auch nicht ganz ohne Grund! Und dir jetzt so etwas aufzubürden, obwohl du schon genug – das war sehr dumm von mir!" Das war… Meine Gedanken kreisten.

„Ich wollte dir helfen und dann war ich wütend, obwohl du eigentlich auf mich wütend sein müsstest… Ich habe dir Unrecht getan, ich war nur so…außer mir, weißt du?"

 _Noch fast ein Kind._ Mehr fiel mir dazu nicht ein.

Ich hatte noch immer keine Antwort auf ihren Sinneswandel gefunden, da ließ sie mich dann doch eintreten und bat mich sogar, ihr alles zu erzählen. Alles über diese eine Sache, die so ziemlich alles verändert hatte. Wie es dazu gekommen war und ob es mich noch sehr bedrückte. Ich hielt mich an die Wahrheit, nun, da war vielleicht die ein oder andere Kleinigkeit, die unerwähnt blieb. Der Unfall, der Alkohol…und so weiter. Es war einfach nicht weiter wichtig, zumindest nicht für mich. Nur so viel: Billy war gestorben und das auf seinen Wunsch ohne Mitwisser. Ich hatte ihn sterben sehen, begraben und war dennoch heute hier. Es ging mir…den Umständen entsprechend - ich hatte wohl Glück gehabt.

„Ich…muss dir mein Beileid aussprechen. Macht man das so? Ich habe noch niemals miterlebt, dass ein Mensch gestorben ist, der…einem nahestand. Dir oder mir. Ich habe dir furchtbar wehgetan, ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen.", sagte sie traurig und auch etwas unbeholfen: „Ich habe ihn sehr gemocht, Billy, meine ich. Er war ein guter Vater. Und auch ein sehr guter Mensch."

„Das war er."

Ich fühlte mich, als könnte ich frei darüber sprechen. Zwar war das hier nicht das erste Mal, aber anscheinend wurde es immer leichter. Irgendwann würde ich davon reden können, ohne mich an die Geschehnisse genau erinnern zu müssen. Ich hoffte zumindest, dass es so war. Wenn ich eine Erinnerung behalten wollte, dann Dad, wie er immer war. Wie er eigentlich war.

„Ich schätze, ich muss da einiges wieder gutmachen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Musst du nicht, ich habe schließlich auch Fehler gemacht. Und ich habe mich kein einziges Mal gemeldet."

„Jetzt weiß ich ja, warum. Es ist okay, wirklich. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe mehr…ich verstehe das alles schon."

Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass sie das nur so sagte. _Kind._ , spukte es mir im Kopf herum. Was hatte mir Jess da nur für einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt?

„Aber…", sagte sie langsam: „Da wäre dann doch noch was. Ich wollte mit dir über uns sprechen und dann habe ich von meinen Eltern erfahren, was passiert ist. Es scheint mir deshalb jetzt irgendwie unangebracht und…unwichtig, weißt du?" Edward und Bella wussten es also, aber woher? Das war mir ein Rätsel. Nur konnte ich sie ja schlecht danach fragen, das würde einfach komisch rüberkommen. Und an einem Themenwechsel hatte ich auch nichts auszusetzen.

„Kein Problem, nur raus damit."

Sie haderte mit sich, wollte anfangen und hielt dann doch inne. Ich hoffte nur, es war nichts von diesen Dingen, die gerade unfassbar unnötig waren. Sie grinste, dann sprach sie es aus.

„Da ist immer noch der Ball. _Dieser_ Ball, du weißt schon. Wir wollten gemeinsam hingehen, wenn ich dir das Tanzen beigebracht habe. Du meintest, du würdest mir gern diese Freude machen."

Meinte ich das, ja? _Kind._ Als ob das wichtiger wäre, als so manche unserer kleinen Krisen. Ich war aus einem Grund wütend auf sie, den ich nicht verstand.

„Klar doch.", erwiderte ich trotz alledem und strich dieses vermaledeite Wort, das mir erneut in den Sinn gekommen war, endlich aus meinem Kopf. Es war falsch, es stimmte schlicht und einfach nicht. Und das würde ich Jess beweisen. Meine kleine Renesmee war längst erwachsen geworden, nur etwas schneller, als es vielleicht üblich war.

Ich beugte mich vor und küsste sie und es fühlte sich an, als wäre das längst überfällig: „Aber dir ist bewusst, dass das eine Menge Arbeit wird, oder?" Sie strahlte, als hätte sie mich missverstanden, dann sprang sie auf und hielt mir ihre Hände hin.

„Komm, lass uns am Besten gleich damit anfangen!"

Eher schwerfällig folgte ich ihrer Aufforderung und nicht zu unrecht, wie mir in den folgenden Stunden bewusst wurde. Noch niemals zuvor hatte ich so viele ungewöhnliche Dinge mit meinen Füßen, Händen oder gar der Hüfte gleichzeitig gemacht. Ich stellte mich wohl nicht sonderlich gut dabei an, aber es schien sie glücklich zu machen und das war alles, was ich wollte. Tatsächlich lernte ich am Ende dann doch den Grundschritt, der mir mit jedem Versuch besser gelang. Ich war bereit für diesen Ball, auch wenn mich dort wohl mehr komische Blicke erwarten würden, als ich mir nur erträumen konnte. So war das eben, wenn ein offenbar erwachsener Kerl mit einem jungen Mädchen ausging. Ich hoffte nur, die würden alle ihren Mund halten. Nicht, weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte, sondern weil es Nessies Tag versauen würde. Und so sehr, wie sie sich freute, war das dann höchstwahrscheinlich der Weltuntergang.

Dass es bereits Abend war, bemerkte ich erst, als unsere Zweisamkeit gestört wurde.

„Renesmee, Schatz, hättest du einen Moment, um – _Jacob!_ ", entfuhr es Bella, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Obwohl sie gewusst haben musste, dass hier noch ein Mensch war, hatte sie wohl jeden außer mir erwartet. Ihr Gesicht sprach jedenfalls Bände. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie dazu sagen sollte, dass ich hier war. Oder dass wir uns begegneten. Oder auch zu etwas vollkommen anderem.

„Oh, es…es tut mir so leid, ich dachte nicht… Es sind einige Dinge passiert und wir haben erst spät davon erfahren, aber… Mein Beileid, Jake. Er war ein so herzlicher Mensch und…und er hat auch mir sehr viel bedeutet. Ich glaube, du weißt, dass wir immer an deiner Seite stehen, besonders Edward und ich. Und natürlich Renesmee."

Nach einigem Zögern umarmte sie mich, doch statt herzlicher, menschlicher Wärme spürte ich nur eisigen Granit. Ich würde mich niemals daran gewöhnen.

„Liebling, du hast noch Aufgaben zu erledigen, für morgen. Vergiss das nicht.", erinnerte sie Nessie und verschwand dann so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

„Leider…hat sie Recht. Ich hätte da noch etwas zu tun, Schule, du kennst das ja."

Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, die zwischen mir und meiner Schulzeit lag. Zwischen meiner Beziehung zu Nessie und meiner Liebe zu Bella. Nun fand ich es merkwürdig, dass ich tatsächlich etwas mit einem so jungen Mädchen hatte. Und nicht nur irgendwas, sondern die Prägung. Liebe, Freundschaft, Verbundenheit – auf ewig. Bis dass der Tod uns schied – oder eben auch nicht.

„Wir können morgen weitermachen, kein Problem. Hast du am Nachmittag Zeit?"

Sie nickte, grinste und küsste mich wieder. Wenn sie das tat, spielte keine Rolle, wer wir waren oder was wir eigentlich tun sollten. Dann interessierte mich nicht, ob sie erst sieben oder gar ein Halbvampir war. Sie war meine Renesmee, Punkt.


	40. Kapitel 20-2

**20\. Der Floh – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem ich Renesmee auf plumpe Art und Weise vorgeworfen hatte, dass Jess im Gegensatz zu ihr keinen Aufruf dazu brauchte, mich aufzusuchen, um mir nach Billys Tod beizustehen, zog sie sich enttäuscht zurück. Zwar wusste ich nicht, wie ich erklären sollte, dass mein Mund schneller war als mein Kopf, doch Jess brachte mich dazu, ihr dennoch nachzulaufen. Sie gab mir keine Chance, sie einzuholen, weswegen ich ihr bis nach Hause folgte und sie dort um Verzeihung bat. Ich wollte nicht, dass unsere Beziehung scheiterte, weil wir beide nur auf unser eigenes Leid bedacht waren. Und tatsächlich erfüllte sich meine heimliche Hoffnung und Jess Vorhersage, dass Nessie mir sofort vergeben würde. Sie wollte sogar, dass ich ihr alles erzählte, wirkte aber immer wieder etwas unbeholfen auf mich. Nur der Floh, den Jess mir ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, dass Nessie schließlich noch immer ein Kind war, wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Auch ihr daraufhin geäußerter Wunsch, dass ich mit ihr zu einem Schulball ging und wir dort gemeinsam tanzten, bestärkte das nur noch. Aber als sie mich zum Abschied küsste, wurde mir klar, dass es keine Rolle spielte, wer wir waren oder was wir eigentlich tun sollten. Dann interessierte mich nicht, ob sie erst sieben oder gar ein Halbvampir war. Sie war meine Renesmee, Punkt._

* * *

Als ich zurückkehrte, war es zu spät, um noch mit dem Renovieren zu beginnen. Ich stellte mich also darauf ein, dass Jess es mir übel nahm, dass ich sie warten ließ. Tatsächlich schien ihr das wohl vollkommen egal zu sein.

Ich betrat das Haus und wurde mir unvermittelt bewusst, dass sie nicht allein war. Wie, konnte ich nicht genau sagen, denn sowohl Geruch als auch Stimme schienen gleichzeitig auf mich einzuwirken – und das nicht im positiven Sinne.

„…das ist jetzt sehr lange her."

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit über?", fragte Embry, während ich mich beim Lauschen erwischte. Normalerweise war ich jemand, der ignorierte oder wenigstens persönlich teilnahm. Diesmal wusste ich aus irgendeinem Grund, dass beides nicht möglich war.

„Hier und da, niemals lange an einem Ort. Ich habe auch meine Heimat besucht, ja, aber immer nur für einen Tag. Mir war bewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, wieder Teil des Stammes zu sein. Aber bei meiner Geschichte und meinem Wesen…ist das wohl kein Wunder."

„Du glaubst, man wird dich nicht akzeptieren? Das ist Schwachsinn und das weißt du. Sam ist schwierig, ja, aber er wird sich einkriegen und irgendwann wird er dir auch vertrauen, weil wir es tun. Du bist nicht so schlecht, wie du glaubst, Jess, ganz und gar nicht. Und dass du viel durchgemacht hast bedeutet nicht, dass du deswegen anders zu uns stehst. Es heißt nur, dass du auch nur ein Mensch bist, wie jeder hier. Dass du Probleme hattest und es dir schlecht ging, aber dass du es überstehen konntest. Und jetzt bist du hier, baust dir das Leben auf, das du immer haben wolltest, und kannst bei deiner Familie sein. Du solltest die Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen."

Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Ohr verwuchs mit der Holztür zu ihrem neuen Zimmer, gegen dass es sich drängte. Es musste pures Glück sein, dass mich niemand zu bemerken schien, doch in Anbetracht dessen, dass das Gespräch schlagartig lauter und aufgebrachter wurde, konnte es wohl kaum mehr als geheim gelten: „Das ist nicht so einfach, Embry! Ich kann nicht vergessen, wer ich war, weil ich mich daran erinnern muss, dass ich so niemals wieder werden darf. Ich habe das Misstrauen verdient, du brauchst nicht zu sagen, dass es nicht so wäre. Ich brauche keine Lügen, keine Schönrederei. Ich will nicht, dass Sam mir vertraut, weil er euch vertraut."

Embry seufzte, wie er es selten tat. Normalerweise lachte er, oft und gern und viel zu ansteckend.

„Du bist zu kritisch mit dir selbst.", urteilte er, wobei ich ihm ausnahmsweise zustimmen musste.

„Und du zu wenig."

Es folgte Schweigen. Ich glaubte, mein verdammter Herzschlag könnte die Tür aus dem Rahmen sprengen. Ob es Glück war, dass er es nicht tat, vermochte ich nach den folgenden Worten nicht zu sagen.

„Du kannst jetzt reinkommen, Jacob, bevor Embry dir beim Gehen noch aus Versehen die Tür gegen den Kopf schlägt.", erklärte sie, woraufhin ich mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln eintrat: „Sehen wir uns später, Embry?" Sie lächelte warm und er ebenfalls, und als er ihre Hand drückte, war irgendetwas falsch daran. Vielleicht, weil ich erwartet hatte, dass sie wütend sein würde, weil ich sie belauschte, aber weder Jess noch Embry schienen sich daran zu stören. Nur machte mich gerade das merkwürdig wütend.

Sie verabschiedete ihn und er ging ohne jedes weitere Wort. Ich begann, mich zu fragen, was sie beide wohl hier gemacht haben konnten. Renoviert hatten sie ja offenbar nicht.

„Wie war es bei Renesmee?", fragte sie mich direkt und ohne Umschweife: „Habt ihr das klären können?" Sie blieb sitzen, aber ich weigerte mich, Embrys Platz dort auf dem Bett einzunehmen.

„Alles in Ordnung. Wir treffen uns morgen."

„Oh, und wie hat sie es aufgenommen? Deine Entschuldigung? Es hat sehr lange gedauert, ich gehe davon aus, dass sie nicht so leicht zu beschwichtigen war?"

Ich wollte nicht darüber reden, nicht jetzt und nicht mit ihr. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sagte, dass sie wohl recht behalten hatte. Nicht, weil sie es belächeln würde, sondern weil ich es nicht zugeben wollte…nein, konnte: „Sie hat es irgendwann verstanden. Und danach haben wir getanzt."

„Getanzt?"

„Für einen Schulball, nichts weiter.", winkte ich ab und verließ das Zimmer, um einen Moment durchzuatmen. Nur folgte sie mir wider Erwarten.

„Du wirst zu einem Schulball gehen mit den ganzen jungen Kerlen und Lehrern und…Eltern und alles?"

Sie sagte nicht, dass es nicht richtig war oder dass es ihr missfiel, aber ich konnte durchaus aus dieser Frage und der Art, wie sie sie stellte, ableiten, dass es so war. Nichts, das ich nicht selbst wüsste, aber ich konnte mir schlecht aussuchen, wen ich liebte. Und ich hatte eine Schuld zu begleichen. Nessie hatte ihre Eigenarten, wenn es darum ging, etwas wieder gutzumachen, aber tatsächlich war ich der Meinung, dass es mich schlimmer hätte erwischen können.

„Es ist ein Tanz, nichts weiter. Und da spielt es keine Rolle, wie alt sie ist oder sonstwer."

„Du wirst unangenehm auffallen, aber gut, ich werde dir nicht dabei reinreden." _Das hast du schon getan._

Sie wollte beinahe gehen, als sie doch noch ein Wort darüber verlor: „Ich prahle nicht damit, Recht behalten zu haben. Aber vielleicht sollte ich damit anfangen, wenn ich sehe, dass du es dir partout nicht eingestehen willst." Jess ließ mich allein, um mir Zeit zu geben, mich in Ruhe schwarz zu ärgern. Ich wusste, dass sie mich kannte, nur wusste ich anscheinend nicht, wie gut. Viel schlimmer war lediglich, dass es umgekehrt nicht genauso war. Ganz im Gegenteil, Embry schien mir da um einiges voraus.

Tatsächlich hatte ich mich gegen jeden guten Menschenverstand dazu entschieden, am nächsten Tag wie geplant noch einmal mit Nessie das Tanzen zu üben. Und nicht nur das. Ich begleitete sie zu diesem Ball, der ihr so viel zu bedeuten schien, wie ich es nie begreifen könnte. Und das, ohne mich dabei um Kopf und Kragen zu reden oder ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, weil nun wirklich jeder jünger war als ich und es ein schlechtes Licht auf so ziemlich alles werfen würde, das mit Nessie oder den Cullens oder mir zu tun hatte. Ich wollte zeigen, dass ich an ihrer Seite war, egal, was kommen mochte. Und ich wollte meine Liebe zeigen, die zu stark war, als dass sie dadurch beeinträchtigt werden könnte. Ja, ich liebte Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Und das würde ich immer tun.

„Jake?"

Ich drehte mich um und erstarrte bei dem Anblick meiner kleinen Nessie, wie sie die Treppe herunter kam. Es überraschte mich ebenso sehr wie in dem Moment, als ich es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie wirkte in diesem hübschen Dunkelrot nicht nur erwachsen, ganz sicher war sie es auch.

„Du bist so wunderschön.", flüsterte ich und küsste sie, als sie den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte. Ich hob sie an der Taille hoch und wirbelte sie einmal durch die Luft, wobei ihr Lachen an meinem Ohr erfüllender klang als jedes Versprechen.

Edward bestand darauf, seine Tochter höchstpersönlich und direkt vor die Haustür zu kutschieren, also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihn damit durchkommen zu lassen. Schließlich würde ich den restlichen Abend über ganz allein mit Nessie verbringen. Nun gut, allein mehr oder weniger. Ich würde ausschließlich Augen für sie haben, die anderen konnte ich also auch ausblenden. Dass der Schulball – offensichtlich die wichtigste Veranstaltung für so ziemlich jedes Mädchen, das sehen oder gesehen werden wollte – so ganz und gar nicht meiner Vorstellung von einem schönen und gemeinsamen Abend entsprach, konnte ja keiner ahnen. Jedenfalls fühlte ich mich bereits merkwürdig beklommen, als wir die große und festlich geschmückte Halle betraten. Eine Sekunde vorher, draußen an der frischen Luft, war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Einen Schritt weiter glaubte ich bereits, ersticken zu müssen. Überall waren Menschen, Luftballons, Luftschlangen und vor allem bunte Lichter. Von der ohrenbetäubenden Musik, so musste ich es als jemand, der nun einmal besser hörte als andere, einfach beschreiben, mal ganz zu schweigen. Wie Nessie das aushielt, hätte mich wirklich interessiert. Aber wie versprochen ließ ich mich darauf ein, begrüßte mit ihr Schüler, Freunde und Lehrer und fühlte mich als fester Freund an ihrer Seite weniger unwohl als erwartet. Viele beachteten mich kaum, andere wiederum guckten zwar kritisch, sagten aber nichts. Sogar mein Einstieg in den Eröffnungstanz war ganz passabel, nur musste Nessie dankbar sein, als Halbvampir kräftigere Zehen zu haben. In einem kurzen Moment der Zweisamkeit abseits des Trubels tauschten wir Küsse und ich glaubte, letztendlich doch etwas in meine Rolle gefunden zu haben.

„Wirklich, Jake, ich freue mich so sehr, dass du hier bist! Ich hatte Angst, du würdest nicht wollen…", gestand sie und ich gab ihr sogar recht: „Ich wollte eigentlich auch nicht, ich meine, es ist nicht so, als wäre ich der größte Tänzer. Und wer weiß, wie manche Leute reagieren." Sie lächelte und küsste mich erneut, diesmal länger.

„Ich finde, du stellst dich ganz gut dabei an. Und sollte tatsächlich jemand glauben, wir beide würden nicht zueinander gehören, dann wird er sehen, was er davon hat. - Weißt du, was ich gern machen würde?"

Sie hielt die Enden meines Jacketts fest und fing plötzlich an, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen. Ich wusste, dass sie ab und an ziemlich schnell das Thema wechseln konnte, nur hatte ich nicht erwartet, was folgen würde: „Wir könnten wegfahren! Unser erster gemeinsamer Urlaub, nur du und ich und…Thailand! Was hältst du davon? Ich wollte schon immer nach Asien…oder auf eine einsame Insel. Oh, bitte, Jake! Bitte, lass uns Dad fragen, wenn er uns später abholt!" Urlaub zu zweit? Keine so schlechte Idee, tatsächlich…

„Hey, Ness.", sprach uns ein schmächtiger kleiner Kerl von der Seite an. Er hatte braunes Haar und so große Kulleraugen, dass ich fürchtete, sie würden ihm beinahe aus den Höhlen fallen.

„Ethan! Ich hatte dich gar nicht gesehen? Wolltest du nicht auch den Eröffnungstanz mitmachen?", quietschte Nessie und umarmte den Jungen etwas fester als notwendig, wobei ich ihm neckend zuzwinkerte. Er räusperte sich schüchtern, entwand sich Nessie schnell und betrachtete mich mit Unbehagen: „Habe ich, Ness, ich…ich war dabei."

„Ähm…das tut mir leid, ich muss dich übersehen haben. Mit wem hast du getanzt?"

„Melissa, die aus der Parallelklasse. Aber…aber keine Sorge, Ness, es war in Ordnung.", stammelte er kleinlaut, während Nessie peinlich berührt schien. Sie tätschelte seine Schulter: „Ich wollte nicht, dass es so kommt, ich…"

„Es ist okay, Ness, ähm – können wir, könnten wir reden? Allein?"

Sie nickte, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zusammen gingen sie in die nächste ruhige Ecke, die ich von meinem Platz aus gut beobachten könnte. Der Milchbubi war tatsächlich kleiner als Nessie, wenn auch nicht viel, und sah immer wieder herüber. Ich musste ihn wohl ein wenig eingeschüchtert haben, schließlich war ich kein geringerer als der große, böse Wolf. Tatsächlich schien ihn das aber wenig zu stören, als er Nessie etwas näher kam, als es mir lieb war. Für einen Augenblick glaubte ich, er wollte sie…aber da hatte sie ihn schon von sich geschoben, erwiderte hektisch ein paar Worte und kehrte dann mit hastigen Schritten zu mir zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich misstrauisch: „Stress?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und zögerte, aber nur kurz.

„Das war Ethan, der, mit dem ich getanzt hätte, wenn du abgesagt hättest. Ich hatte schon mit ihm gesprochen und wir haben auch zusammen geübt, nur warst du dann da und deshalb…musste ich ihn zurückweisen."

Aha. Ich fragte danach, was er von ihr gewollt hatte und wieso er es nicht sagen konnte, als ich daneben stand.

„Er ist schüchtern, Jake, das hat man doch gesehen. Aber…na ja, er – er hat sich vielleicht ein wenig in mich…verguckt. Er dachte, du wärst mein Bruder oder so.", gestand sie, nur fand ich das weniger amüsant als sie. Ich sah nicht einmal annähernd aus wie ihr Bruder, aber egal.

Gerade wollte ich zum wichtigen Teil übergehen und fragen, ob er sie deshalb hatte küssen wollen oder ob ich mich täuschte, da kam jemand anderes, der mich davon abhalten wollte. Diesmal weniger klein, weniger niedlich und eindeutig viel zu aufdringlich: „Renee, wie sieht's aus mit 'nem Tanz? Du schuldest mir einen, schon vergessen?" Dass jeder hier einen anderen Spitznamen für sie hatte, schien wohl normal für sie zu sein. Dass der Milchbubi von gerade eben nicht der einzige war, der sie gern für sich hatte, auch. Nur störte es mich wesentlich mehr. Vor allem, als Nessie mit ihm ging und mich wie einen begossenen Pudel zurückließ. So viel zum Thema großer, böser Wolf.

Ich nahm mir drei Sektgläser vom nächsten Tablett, das gereicht wurde, und stieß mit meinen beiden unsichtbaren Freunden darauf an.


	41. Kapitel 21-1

**21\. Bisher hatte ich immer gedacht, auf einer Seite zu stehen. Aber erst in dem Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass ich genau zwischen zwei Fronten geraten war. TEIL 1**

* * *

Was bisher geschah…

 _Als ich zurückkehrte, war es zu spät, um noch mit dem Renovieren zu beginnen. Ich stellte mich also darauf ein, dass Jess es mir übel nahm, dass ich sie warten ließ. Als ich jedoch das Haus betrat, war Embry bei ihr und ich bekam Gelegenheit, einen Teil ihres Gesprächs zu belauschen. Nachdem er gegangen war, fragte Jess wie erwartet nach Nessies Reaktion und ich schaffte es irgendwie, mich aus der Sache herauszureden – nur nicht gerade erfolgreich. Denn auch die Sache mit dem Schulball nahm sie nicht wirklich positiv auf…was mich aber nicht davon abhalten konnte, gegen jeden guten Menschenverstand mit Nessie zu diesem Ball zu gehen. Tatsächlich begann der Abend dann doch besser als erwartet und auch die misstrauischen Blicke blieben weitgehend aus. Wir tanzten hin und wieder und Nessie sprach zum ersten Mal in meiner Gegenwart darüber, dass sie sich einen gemeinsamen Urlaub wünschen würde. Außerdem lernte ich den ein oder anderen Schulfreund kennen...der mich dann prompt als Tanzpartner ablöste._

* * *

Jess nahm es mir übel, dass ich betrunken zurückkehrte, und dass, obwohl es gerade einmal Mittag war. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich es ein wenig übertrieben hatte mit dem Durst. Nicht, weil Nessie fremdtanzte, sondern aus…na ja, aus Durst eben. Wir waren spät nach Hause gekommen und hatten eigentlich schlafen wollen, nur war das leichter gesagt als getan. Bei ihr funktionierte das ohne Probleme, nur bei mir eben nicht. Sie meinte, wenn ich etwas bräuchte, könnte ich es mir immer nehmen. Kurz: ich hatte es nötig. Wenigstens war ich nüchtern genug, um mein eigenes Bett zu finden.

Die folgenden Tage waren weniger aufregend. Jess hatte sich schneller abgeregt, als ich ausnüchtern konnte, weswegen wir unsere Renovierungsarbeiten direkt fortsetzten. Wir strichen die Zimmerwände fertig und bauten ihre ausgesuchten Möbel auf. Nachdem ich einen Anruf von Ryan erhielt, dass ich meine Arbeit tatsächlich wieder aufnehmen konnte, musste Jess allerdings allein weitermachen. Wenn ich sie gefragte hätte, worüber sie sich weniger freute, hätte sie dennoch gesagt, dass es das nun anstehende Date mit Ryan war. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, schließlich war der Junge ein Plappermaul und noch dazu immer noch grün hinter den Ohren. Sie wollte mir nicht verraten, wann es soweit sein würde, sondern nur, dass sie es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen würde.

Die Arbeit war gut, bot Abwechslung, aber nur so lange, bis mir Ryans Vater eröffnete, dass er mich jeden Tag brauchte. Freie Zeit würde also seltener werden, wobei ich mir noch nicht sicher war, ob ich das aushalten konnte. Ich mochte Autos und die Werkstatt, aber ich war nicht unbedingt jemand, der zum Arbeiten leben wollte.

Mein folgendes Treffen mit Nessie offenbarte mir außerdem, dass sie nach der Schule ein Auslandsjahr machen wollte und wir uns deshalb für eine viel zu lange Zeit nicht sehen würden. Ihr eigentlicher Wunsch, gemeinsam Urlaub zu machen, ging irgendwo dazwischen unter. Zwar hätte mir die Idee gefallen, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, wollte ich gar nicht weg. Ich hatte hier alles, was ich brauchte. Und seitdem ich festangestellt war, gestaltete sich so etwas auch nicht unbedingt leichter. Ihr diese Zweifel gestehen konnte ich nicht, sie könnte es nicht nachvollziehen. Generell schien sie inzwischen kaum mehr verstehen zu können, wie ich mein Leben führte. Als wir darüber sprachen, wie sie sich ihre Zukunft vorstellte, meinte sie nur, sie wolle sich verändern und möglichst viele verschiedene Orte sehen und neue, verrückte Sachen machen. Sie kritisierte, dass ich nie etwas aus meinem Schulabschluss gemacht hatte, wo ich doch hätte studieren können. Nessie konnte nicht einsehen, dass es nicht meine Art war, mich den ganzen Tag über irgendwo hinzusetzen, jemandem zuzuhören und danach auch noch zu lernen. Ich war nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen. Außerdem hatte ich auch so genug Schwierigkeiten, mein Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen, da brauchte ich nicht noch Stress und Prüfungen. Nessie schien sich dadurch beleidigt zu fühlen oder war enttäuscht, dass ich so dachte. Sie würde sich damit abfinden müssen, aber vorerst zog sie sich ein wenig zurück.

Während ich mich auf meine Arbeit konzentrierte, bezog Jess ihr neues, eigenes Zimmer – sie war schneller als erwartet damit fertig geworden, weshalb ich annehmen musste, dass Embry ihr tatsächlich geholfen hatte. Zwar freute ich mich, dass sie nun richtig bei mir wohnen und auch wohnen bleiben würde, aber die Sache mit Embry gestaltete sich etwas schwieriger. Ich erwischte ihn mehrere Male dabei, wie er im Haus herumlungerte und bemerkte unschöne Parallelen zu Paul, der sich ebenfalls viel zu oft hier aufgehalten hatte, nachdem er sich auf Rachel prägte. Noch wagte ich allerdings nicht, Jess darauf anzusprechen. Zugegebenermaßen war ich ein wenig eingeschüchtert davon, wie gut sie mich kannte – und auch Renesmee. Ich konnte mir schlicht und einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, woher immer sie gewusst hatte, dass sie im Hinblick auf sie recht behielt. Damit, dass Nessie kindlicher war, als ich es mir gern eingestanden hätte. Statt ihr irgendeinen Hinweis zu geben, hatte ich behauptet, sie hätte es irgendwann verstanden und begriffen, dass ich meine Worte nicht so meinte, wie sie vielleicht geklungen haben mochten. Und trotzdem… Wusste sie, das ich log oder gab sie nur vor es zu wissen? Das verwirrte mich, ja, verunsicherte mich. Und nachdem ich einen weiteren Tag über fast nichts anderes gegrübelt hatte und zu keinem rechten Ergebnis gekommen war, entschied ich mich, sie darauf anzusprechen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit würde ich vielleicht auch anschneiden, ob zwischen ihr und Embry mehr war als nötig. Vielleicht.

* * *

Es war bereits Abend, als ich es endlich schaffte, mich loszureißen. Ryans Vater war mit den Füßen auf seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen und somit nutzte ich seine wohl eher unfreiwillige Pause, um mich vom Acker zu machen; schließlich erwartete mich nicht nur der wohlverdiente Feierabend, sondern auch ein frustfreies Wochenende. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis ich zuhause ankam, da mein Motorrad immer wieder verreckte und sich danach weigerte, wieder anzuspringen. Zwar hatte ich den Fehler schnell gefunden, aber ohne Werkzeug war da nicht viel zu machen. Kurzerhand schob ich das Teil das letzte Stück bis zur Garage, entschied aber, dass ich mich morgen damit befassen würde. Da in der Küche Licht brannte, hoffte ich auf eine warme Mahlzeit und nach Möglichkeit ein kühles Bier, wenn Jess denn so gönnerhaft sein konnte. Doch statt dem Geruch nach gebratenem Fleisch stieg mir etwas anderes in die Nase, das wesentlich widerlicher war. Das konnte man kaum mehr als Geruch, wohl aber als _Gestank_ beschreiben: eine Wahrheit, die mir vollends meine Stimmung zu vermiesen drohte. Als ich zur Tür hereinplatzte, war jedoch niemand vorzufinden. Misstrauisch sah ich mich um, betrat den Flur und steuerte Jess' Zimmer an, doch was ich hörte, zwang mich stehenzubleiben. Die Stimme war so schneidend, dass ich glaubte, sie hätte mir buchstäblich den Kopf vom restlichen Körper getrennt, wenn ich auch nur einen weiteren Schritt gemacht hätte.

„Was willst du?"

Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass sie in der Lage war, diese drei Worte so bedrohlich klingen zu lassen, dass man um sein Leben fürchtete, wenn man sie nur hörte. Beinahe traute ich mich nicht, nachzusehen, mit wem sie auf diese Art und Weise sprach. Mein Körper war erstarrt, wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen.

„Darf man nicht nach dir sehen? Jetzt, wo du…zurückgekehrt bist?", fragte eine Stimme, die mir bekannt und fremd zugleich vorkam: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es verboten wurde." Meine Neugierde nahm überhand, wuchs so schnell an, das ich glaubte, sie könnte mich übermannen und mich dazu bringen, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun. Ich durfte mich jedoch nicht verraten, noch nicht. Mein Herz schlug wild, als ich mich weiter voran wagte, noch ein paar Zentimeter, bis ich einen Blick auf ihn werfen konnte.

„Du hast dich kaum verändert…"

Der Blonde Lockenschopf stand vor ihr, lächelte anscheinend, und trat dann näher. Seine Hand war ausgestreckt, als würde er sich nach ihr sehnen. Schließlich berührte er ihr Gesicht, doch nur ganz kurz, bevor sie zurückzuckte und sich von ihm abwenden wollte. Er versperrte ihr den Weg und schon war sie gefangen zwischen ihm und der Wand in ihrem Rücken. Ich konnte nicht begreifen was vor sich ging und wie Jasper Whitlock auf die Idee gekommen war, hier aufzutauchen, aber es gefiel mir ganz sicher nicht. Er legte den Kopf schief, als wollte er sie aus einer anderen Perspektive betrachten, Jess schien das jedoch nicht zu beeindrucken. Sie stand dort wie aus Stein gemeißelt, starr und ohne jede Regung.

„Nur deine…deine Haare. Sie waren immer sehr hübsch, ich glaube, ich habe sie gemocht.", gestand er, grinste dabei regelrecht, und versuchte noch einmal, danach zu greifen. Tatsächlich hielt sie still und ließ es zu, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil ihr keine andere Möglichkeit blieb. Nun, sie könnte immer noch darauf reagieren, aber es schien mir fast, als wüsste sie genauso wenig wie ich, was für ein merkwürdiges Spiel dieser Blutsauger gerade mit ihr spielte. Seelenruhig strich er durch ihre kurzen, schwarzen Haare; erst zurückhaltend, dann plötzlich fordernd. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er seine Hand in ihren Nacken wandern, packte sie dort an den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf mit einem groben Ruck nach hinten. Mein Versuch, Worte dafür zu finden und einzugreifen, scheiterte kläglich daran, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Ich konnte nicht fassen, wie gelähmt ich war, dass es mir sogar langsam schwerer fiel, zu atmen. Jasper trug vielleicht sogar unwissentlich dazu bei: „Du hättest sie nicht abschneiden dürfen, weißt du? Du hättest vieles nicht tun dürfen, aber dennoch hast du es getan. So sollte es nicht sein, nein. Es sollte – du bist hier, aber mir mag nicht recht klar werden, weshalb." Er beugte sich leicht über sie, sah ihr in die Augen, als könnte er dahinter die Antwort für seine Frage erkennen. Da sie nicht reagierte, wurde er schnell ungeduldig.

„Mich beschleicht der Gedanke…der schlimme Gedanke, als wollte mich eine Vergangenheit heimsuchen, die so nicht hätte existent werden sollen."

Jess war die Ruhe in Person, ließ sein sinnloses Gerede wie Wolken am Himmel an sich vorbeiziehen und schwieg weiter. Sie wusste nichts, ich war mir sicher, dass es so war. Nur ihr Gegenüber schien das nicht verstehen zu wollen, im Gegenteil. Er wurde wütend, fasste ihr Kinn, um ihren Blick direkt in seine Augen zu lenken, doch sie widersetzte sich. Dann packte er ihre Handgelenkte mit einer Hand und presste sie zusammen über ihren Kopf.

„Hmm", summte er, es klang wehmütig: „du willst mich also herausfordern, ja? Es wird dir nichts bringen, das wissen wir beide. Nun gut…du hast es so gewollt." Einen Moment passierte gar nichts, dann plötzlich schlug er ihren Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

Verdammt noch mal, woher kam diese verfluchte Angst? Warum konnte ich nicht einfach da rein gehen und dem Kerl ordentlich die Fresse dafür polieren, dass er es wagte, so mit ihr umzugehen? Ich war machtlos gegen mich selbst. Ich hatte das Gefühl, meinen Körper verlassen zu haben. Oder er mich, je nachdem, wie man es betrachtete.

„ _Verschwinde._ ", zischte Jess nur, biss aber die Zähne zusammen, um sich weitere Worte zu verkneifen. Ich konnte nicht einschätzen, was sie tun würde, wenn er ihre Aufforderung nicht beherzigte. Er würde mich zweifellos sehen, wenn er es doch tat. Allerdings glaubte ich, dass sowieso beide wussten, dass ich hier war – nur weshalb sagte niemand etwas?

Jasper seufzte: „Das wird blutig, wenn du nicht endlich anfängst, mir zuzuhören. Du solltest dich nicht verstecken, schon gar nicht vor deinem Schöpfer…" Ihr… _ihr Schöpfer?_

Noch ein Schlag, ihre Stirn traf die Mauer aus Beton, der Putz begann zu bröckeln. Jess' Reaktion ließ auf sich warten. Aber Jasper schien das zu wissen, tätschelte ihr erneut die Wange und tatsächlich folgte ein animalisches Fauchen. Sie fletschte ihre Zähne und ich musste zugeben, dass sie die bisher einzige war, die ich kannte, bei der das in Menschengestalt mindestens genauso abschreckend wirkte wie als Wolf. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das Gelb ihrer Augen erst jetzt wirklich zu leuchten begann. Jess' Gesicht war so nah an seinem, dass er keine Chance hätte, würde sie ihn jetzt angreifen. Nur machte sie nichts. Warum wehrte sie sich nicht? Dieser Blondschopf schien zu wissen, was er tat und wie es auf sie wirkte. Aber woher kannte er sie? Und wieso nannte er sich ihren Schöpfer? Was war das alles bitte für ein kranker Mist?!

„Wir kommen also ins Gespräch? Sehr gut, sehr gut…", lobte er und festigte seinen Griff. Sie zuckte, fauchte noch einmal, aber er gab sich unbeeindruckt.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Wegen meiner Familie."

Er zog an ihren Haaren, sodass sie sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen und die Wirbelsäule verrenken musste. Ich konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was passiert war, dass er einfach so über sie bestimmen konnte. Jasper schüttelte sie: „Welche Familie, Missgeburt?" Bitte, was? Was glaubte er, mit wem er da redete? Und vor allem wie? Ich wurde unvermittelt so wütend, dass meine Hand zu schmerzen begann, so sehr ballte ich sie zur Faust.

„Rede!"

Noch einmal schüttelte er sie, zwang sie, sich noch mehr zu verbiegen und war erst zufrieden, als sie aufstöhnte.

„Das alles hier, das bin ich. Hier gehöre ich hin. Das musst du akzeptieren."

„Du bist mir gefolgt.", sagte er, als hätte er ihr nicht zugehört: „Wieso bist du mir gefolgt? Wieso rennst du mir hinterher wie ein kleines, dummes Kind? Du bringst nichts als Unheil." Er hörte sich an wie ein verfluchter Geisteskranker! Warum nur fühlten sich meine Beine so schwer an wie Blei? Ich _musste_ etwas tun…

„Ich bin nicht an dich gebunden. Meine Familie ist hier und deshalb bin ich zurückgekehrt.", beharrte sie, nur gefiel ihm das nicht. Seine Hand wurde merklich zittriger, aber auch fester; dann lachte er aus vollem Hals.

„Deine Familie ist _tot_ , verdammt, du…du hast sie doch selbst auf dem Gewissen! Und du hast mich _vermisst_ , weil du niemanden hast…weil du allein bist. Mutterseelenallein…"

Ich…ich wollte ihr helfen, aber – aber ich wollte auch wissen, was das bedeutete, was er da sagte. Um was ging es denn hier? Ihre Familie war tot, aber…ihretwegen? Was bitte verlangte er von ihr? Und wieso sollte sie ihn vermissen? Das war – ich wusste nicht, was das war. Gerade eben wusste ich eigentlich gar nichts mehr.

Jess antwortete nicht, er schnaubte: „Ja, mein Fehler, nicht wahr? Ich vergaß, du _kannst_ ja gar nichts fühlen." Diese Worte trafen bei mir auf völliges Unverständnis.

„Ich _hasse_ dich.", hauchte sie, da bemerkte ich die Faust, die eigentlich ihre Haare festhielt, an ihrem Hals. Wollte er ihr die Luft abschnüren? Welchen…welchen Sinn hatte das alles?

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hasse dich!", erwiderte sie und noch einmal traf ihr Kopf die Wand, wobei mir mittlerweile ganz und gar übel wurde.


	42. Kapitel 21-2

**21\. Bisher hatte ich immer gedacht, auf einer Seite zu stehen. Aber erst in dem Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass ich genau zwischen zwei Fronten geraten war. TEIL 2**

* * *

Was bisher geschah…

 _Es war gerade einmal Mittag, als ich betrunken vom Ball am vorigen Tag zurückkehrte und mich schlafen legte. In den folgenden Tagen setzten Jess und ich die Renovierungsarbeiten fort; nachdem ich jedoch meine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen konnte, musste sie allein weitermachen. Inzwischen war ich festangestellt, wusste nur noch nicht, ob ich das auch wirklich durchziehen wollte. Nessie hingegen offenbarte mir, dass sie nach der Schule ein Auslandsjahr machen würde, und nicht nur deshalb gingen wir eher unglücklich auseinander. Eines Abends jedoch traf ich nicht nur Jess, sondern auch Jasper Withlock in meinem Haus an, die beide in ein immer mehr ausartendes Gespräch verwickelt waren. Sie kannten sich, doch wie war mir nicht klar. Er schien irgendetwas von ihr zu wollen, das sie nicht hatte oder geben konnte, und er war bereit, einiges dafür zu tun, es zu bekommen. Und obwohl er sich als ihren Schöpfer bezeichnete, zögerte er keine Sekunde, sie für ihren Ungehorsam zu bestrafen._

* * *

„Ich hasse dich.", hauchte sie, da bemerkte ich die Faust, die eigentlich ihre Haare festhielt, an ihrem Hals. Wollte er ihr die Luft abschnüren? Welchen…welchen Sinn hatte das alles?

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich _hasse_ dich!", erwiderte sie und noch einmal traf ihr Kopf die Wand, wobei mir mittlerweile ganz und gar übel wurde.

„Hass ist allerdings auch ein Gefühl…sehr interessant. Du bist niemals Mensch gewesen, du kannst so etwas nicht besitzen. Du bist nichts weiter als eine leere menschliche Hülle… Woher also solltest du wissen, was Hass ist? Wahrer, reiner Hass? Vielleicht sollten wir den jungen Wolf danach fragen, was meinst du?"

Den – was? Ich fühlte mich nicht nur ertappt, offenbar war ich es auch. Aber wenn sie wussten, dass ich hier war…dann sollte ich das erfahren. Was immer Jasper von Jess verlangte, dass sie es sagte, sollte auch für meine Ohren bestimmt sein. Nur konnte ich nichts davon verstehen.

Jess war unterdessen bleicher geworden, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie sah regelrecht kränklich aus. Er beugte er sich zu ihr, ganz nah an ihr Ohr: „Oh, spürst du sie? … _diese Angst?_ Zu schade, dass deine einmalige Gabe eine Schwäche hat!" Er lachte und drängte sie noch weiter zurück. Sein Verhalten erinnerte mich im Entferntesten an Jenny, daran, wie sie Jess regelrecht unterdrückte – aber mit Worten. Unterdrückte, nicht _unterwarf_. War das seine Art, sich Respekt zu verschaffen?

„Vielleicht sollte ich das nutzen, ein paar Geheimnisse zu offenbaren? Ich könnte verraten, weshalb du ihn brauchst. Dass er nur Teil deines Planes ist, eines weitaus größeren Vorhabens."

Jess rang mit ihren Händen, konnte sich jedoch nicht befreien. Würde sie nun gegen ihn rebellieren? Fürchtete sie, dass er mehr sagen würde, als ich hören sollte? Bedeutete das, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach?

„Du hast keine Ahnung.", flüsterte sie und aus ihrem Mund klang es wie eine Drohung. Jasper brachte das nur zum Schmunzeln: „Ach, ja? Ist das so?" Als er ihren Hals ganz umfasste, knackte etwas. Ich versuchte, herauszufinden, von welcher Schwachstelle er gesprochen hatte. Jess hatte so etwas nie erwähnt, aber um ehrlich zu sein konnte etwas, das so mächtig war wie ihre Gabe, vielleicht gar nicht existieren. Hinderte diese Schwäche sie daran, ihn anzugreifen? Ich überholte mein Wissen über Jess. Es war nicht viel, schließlich sprach sie selten von sich. Aus ihrer Vergangenheit war mir nicht viel bekannt, außer…die Neugeborenenarmee? Mein Blick fand Jaspers Arme, die ich schon oft gesehen, ihr Geheimnis jedoch nie vollends hatte ergründen können. Die hellen Bisse dort und die, die ich von Jess kannte, waren sich zu ähnlich, als dass es ein Zufall sein könnte.

„Wir beide wissen, dass es so ist. Du tust nichts ohne selbst davon zu profitieren, du bist egoistisch und du scherst dich einen Dreck um alle anderen. Erst hast du mich für deine Zwecke benutzt und jetzt ihn. Nur bezweifle ich, dass er dich gut genug kennt, das zu wissen. Er wäre dumm genug, dir zu glauben, keine Frage… Sollte ich ihn vielleicht warnen?"

Warnen…?

„Vor dir…und deinen Lügen. Davor, dass du alles kontrollierst und die Fäden ziehst, wie es dir gefällt.", beantwortete er meine stumme Frage selbst, holte aus und schlug zu: „In den Dreck treten würde er dich, wenn er es wüsste! Er würde dich _verabscheuen_!" Von Jess' Stirn tropfte Blut, aber das schien nicht der Grund dafür zu sein, dass der Blutsauger zu schluchzen begann. Tatsächlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich immer geglaubt hatte, sie wäre wie ein Vampir mit Haut aus Granit, die man zertrümmern, aber nicht verletzen konnte. Ich zweifelte an mir wie auch an allem, das ich über sie wusste. Niemand geringeres als Jasper hatte diese Zweifel geweckt und auch wenn sie nicht rechtens waren, so waren sie dennoch da. Und ganz sicher waren sie nicht allzu schnell auszulöschen.

„Merkst du nicht, dass du alles kaputt machst? Du hinterlässt nichts als Feuer und Asche, wohin du auch gehst. Du bist ein gottverdammter _Fluch_!", grollte er, doch im nächsten Moment streichelte er ihr Gesicht fast schon mit Zuneigung: „Du…wärst du mir nicht gefolgt, müsste ich jetzt nicht hier sein und das tun… Du musst verschwinden, hörst du? Du musst gehen, bevor es zu spät ist. Bevor ich dir wirklich wehtun muss oder…oder… Ich kann es nicht – nicht ertragen…" Ich glaubte fast, dass er weinte, so wehmütig und ernst klangen diese Worte, nur konnte ich keine Tränen erkennen. Was war es, das Jess bei ihm zerstört hatte? Er wirkte ganz und gar verloren, andererseits...tatsächlich kaputt.

„Die Wahrheit…sag die _Wahrheit_."

Wie schon die ganze Zeit über schwieg Jess. Und genau das war es, was ihn erneut erzürnte. So sehr, dass er in eine Art Rausch verfiel und von jetzt auf gleich nicht mehr flüsterte, sondern schrie. Die folgenden Worte konnte ich nicht verstehen, sie wirkten mehr wie aneinandergereihte Buchstaben ohne Zusammenhang. Was dann kam, übertrumpfte meine Vorstellung davon, wie verzweifelt und komplett übergeschnappt Jasper tatsächlich war. Er hatte sie bereits geschlagen und das ohne jeden Grund und vor allem ohne Reue, doch nun schien er im Begriff, sie umzubringen. Wieder packte er sie an den Haaren, stieß sie mit der Stirn voran gegen die Wand, noch einmal und noch einmal. Jess sagte nichts, es blieb dabei, aber das Blut, das ihr plötzlich aus Nase und Ohren schoss und überallhin strömte, sprach Bände.

„Ver – schwinde und geh in das - Drecksloch aus dem du ge – kommen - bist!", schrie er, schlug wieder und wieder zu, als wollte er seine Worte unterstreichen: „Mein Leben! Das war _mein Leben_ und du…du – du hast es mir genommen. Geopfert habe ich mich, für dich, und dann… Dann, als du alles hattest, da hast du mich _zerstört_. Alles hast du zerstört – alles! _Alles!_ " Mein Herzschlag setzte aus, als er plötzlich von ihr abließ und sie widerstandslos zu Boden fiel, leblos. Ihr Gesicht war ganz weiß, der Boden und ihr Kopf waren voller Blut. Ich hoffte, sie würde mich ansehen oder auch nur blinzeln, sodass ich wusste, dass es ihr gut ging, doch ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. War sie…war sie wirklich tot? Konnte sie das sein? Allein dieser Gedanke versetzte meinen Körper in einen solchen Aufruhr, dass ich fror und zugleich zitterte, ohne dass mir kalt war. Nur bewegen konnte ich mich keinen Millimeter, verflucht noch mal!

„Ich gebe dir Zeit zu gehen. Ich warte, aber nicht sehr lange. Solltest du glauben, du könntest mich zum Narren halten, werde ich mich an sie wenden. Oh, ja, du weißt genau, wen ich meine! Ich übe prinzipiell keinen Verrat, doch solltest du mich dazu zwingen, werde ich nicht zögern. Ich werde dein Leben in eine noch schlimmere Hölle verwandeln, als es das bereits ist…und du weißt, das kann ich."

Jasper zitterte ebenfalls, wohl aber, weil sein Blutdurst geweckt worden war. Er wusste sich offenbar zurückzuhalten, wenn auch mit Mühe. Und dann war er verschwunden, vollendeter Dinge, als hätte er nichts weiter getan als den Müll raus zu bringen. Tatsächlich hatte er ein wahrhaftes Blutbad angerichtet. Und ich war derjenige, der nun darin würde baden müssen.

„J-Jess?", fragte ich mit erstickter Stimme, hörte letztendlich aber nur ein raues und unverständliches Röcheln. Erst jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, begann Leben in meine Beine zurückzukehren. Ich konnte sie bewegen, nur waren sie noch etwas steif und ich stolperte, bevor ich einen richtigen Schritt hätte machen können. Langsam traute ich mich in das Zimmer, hinkte zu ihr und wollte mich eigentlich neben sie knien, aber dann sank ich kraftlos zusammen. Ich traute mich beinahe nicht, sie zu berühren, so wie sie da lag. Überall war Blut, verdammtes und tiefrotes Blut und ich…ich wollte nicht glauben, dass ich das zugelassen hatte. Dass ich zugesehen hatte, wie er das hier mit ihr anstellte, aber ich hätte _schwören_ können, dass sich eine unsichtbare Mauer vor mir aufgetan und mich davon abgehalten hatte. Mit nassen Augen hob ich die Hand, schob ihre Haare beiseite, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen, doch da war nur Blut. Mir entwich ein tiefes Schluchzen, tatsächlich weinte ich. War sie…wirklich tot? Sie konnte nicht tot sein, sie war… Hatte ich sie sterben lassen? Genauso, wie ich Billy hatte sterben lassen? War das hier meine Schuld und dieses verdammte Blut klebte jetzt an – _an meinen Händen?_

„Jess…"

Ich zog sie von der Wand weg und lehnte sie an mich, suchte dabei vorsichtig ihren Kopf nach der Wunde ab. …nur fand sich nichts. Was immer da gewesen war, es musste bereits verheilt sein. Da ihre Arme schlaff an ihr herunter hingen, fiel es mir umso schwerer, sie zu halten. Der durchdringende Geruch nach Blut war nicht halb so schlimm wie das Wissen, dass sie sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte. Ich versuchte auf ihren Herzschlag zu hören, doch mein eigenes Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und dröhnte in meinen Ohren. Und dann waren da meine Hände…rot und…und einfach abstoßend. Wenn sie jetzt…wenn es das war…

„Scht.", machte sie, nur ganz leise, aber ich hörte es. Sofort zog ich sie etwas weiter nach oben, umfasste ihr Gesicht, um sie ansehen zu können.

„ _Jess?_ "

Ich hörte mich schrecklich an. Weil sie es bemerkte, hob sie die Hand und drückte sanft meinen Arm. Nur entlockte mir das noch mehr Tränen, anstatt mich aufzumuntern. Jess schlug die Augen auf und lächelte tatsächlich ein wenig: „Keine…Sorge. Ich bin okay." Okay?! Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie hier in meinen Armen verblutete! Dass dieser vermaledeite Blutsauger ihr tatsächlich den Kopf eingeschlagen hatte! Und sie war… _okay?_

Ich zog sie zu mir, um sie fest an mich zu drücken, erleichtert wie ich war, doch als meine Stirn ihre auch nur ganz leicht berührte, verzog sie schmerzlich das Gesicht. Sofort wich ich zurück: „Was ist?"

„Ich…ich glaube, er hat mir den Schädel gebrochen. Wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor der Knochen falsch zusammenwächst."

Er hatte _was_? Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass er sich das nächste Mal mehr als nur den Schädel brach, wenn wir uns begegneten. Ich war so außer mir, dass ich beinahe vergaß, das befeuchtete Tuch zu holen, um das sie mich bat. Vorsichtig tupfte ich halb verkrustetes Blut von Stirn und Gesicht, doch sie schob meine Hände weg und tastete ihren Kopf ab, während sie noch immer an mir lehnte - ich befürchtete, dass sie noch nicht von allein aufrecht sitzen konnte -, mit geschlossenen Augen legte sie die Hände darum und drückte zu. Ein merkwürdiges Krachen sorgte dafür, dass sich mir beinahe der Magen umgedreht hätte…nur überwog glücklicherweise die Erleichterung darüber, dass es ihr bald besser gehen würde.

„Woher wusstest du, was genau du machen musst?", fragte ich, nachdem ich sie zum Bett getragen, dort abgelegt und zugedeckt hatte: „Für mich hat sich das angehört, als müsste sich das ein Arzt ansehen." Sie wollte nicht liegen bleiben, doch ich schob sie zurück. Seufzend lehnte sie sich am Kopfkissen an.

„Ich habe schon einige Verletzungen heilen müssen und das ganz ohne medizinischen Beistand. In einer…einer Armee ist das an der Tagesordnung, deshalb kenne ich den ein oder anderen Bruch und wie man das wieder hinbekommt. Im Grunde haben ich nur nach Rissen gesucht und alles in die richtige Lage gebracht, sodass es ohne Probleme zusammenwachsen kann."

Sie wirkte schon wieder fast so wie immer mit diesem seichten Lächeln, doch ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es das schon gewesen war. Dass sie einfach so dem Tod nahe kam, ohne hinterher etwas davon mitbekommen zu haben. Nur wollte ich nicht so direkt danach fragen, schließlich brauchte sie…etwas Ruhe. Eigentlich hatte ich da so einige Fragen und jede einzelne von ihnen würde sie mir beantworten müssen. Aber gerade eben war ich einfach unaussprechlich glücklich darüber, dass sie dazu überhaupt im Stande war.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte ich nach einer Weile, aber da war sie bereits eingeschlafen: „Es tut mir so unendlich leid." Nach allem, das ich heute hatte mit ansehen müssen, war ich mir einer Sache bewusst geworden: Ich hatte geglaubt, dass der Tag gekommen wäre, an dem ich eines der letzten Dinge verlor, die mich am Leben hielten.


	43. Kapitel 22-1

**22\. Auf einmal war alles weg, was bedeutend war. Angst, Hass und Verlust – das alles lag so nah beisammen. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was bisher geschah…

 _Jasper, der unerwartet in meinem Haus aufgetaucht war, schien irgendetwas von Jess zu wollen, das sie nicht hatte oder geben konnte, und er war bereit, einiges dafür zu tun, es zu bekommen. Und obwohl er sich als ihren Schöpfer bezeichnete, zögerte er keine Sekunde, sie für ihren Ungehorsam zu bestrafen. Er sprach von Dingen, über die ich anscheinend nichts erfahren durfte, sagte, Jess' Gabe hätte eine Schwäche und dass sie nichts als Lügen verbreitete. Jasper schwankte dabei immer wieder zwischen Aggression und Verzweiflung, wirkte ganz und gar verloren und zerstört. …und als sie weiterhin schwieg, verfiel er in eine Art Rausch, forderte sie auf zu verschwinden und schlug dabei so lange auf sie ein, bis sie widerstandslos zu Boden sank. Er hinterließ ein wahrhaftiges Blutbad und Jess, bewusstlos und vollkommen leblos. Ich glaubte bereits, auch ihren Tod verschuldet und tatenlos dabei zugesehen zu haben, als sie sich regte. Und ich konnte schlichtweg nicht glauben, dass sie dabei nicht mehr als einen Schädelbruch davongetragen hatte._

* * *

Der nächste Morgen zeigte, dass doch nicht alles so spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen war, wie sie mich wohl hatte glauben machen wollen. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkte noch weniger ansprechbar und wohlauf, als halbtot in meinen Armen. Nur hatte sie nicht vor, mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Überhaupt bekam ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie über gar nichts mit mir sprechen wollte. Stattdessen ging sie mir aus dem Weg, verließ einen Raum, sobald ich ihn betrat und hielt sich generell eher weiter entfernt von mir auf, noch dazu hatte sie über eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hinweg kein einziges Wort gesagt. Kein `Guten Morgen´, kein `Wegen gestern…´, kein gar nichts. Als würde sie erwarten, ich hätte es entweder bereits vergessen oder gar darüber hinweggesehen. Guten Gewissens konnte ich sagen, dass nichts von beidem der Fall war und dass auch nichts davon eintreten würde. Nicht heute und nicht in einhundert Jahren.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als hätte man eine Waffe direkt neben ihrem Ohr abgefeuert, als ich die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter mir schloss. Dieses Versteckspiel war hier und jetzt beendet.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich, um herauszufinden, wie sie reagierte. Aber natürlich war es mir ebenfalls wichtig, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Das hier würde womöglich eine Gradwanderung ungeahnten Ausmaßes werden, also konnte ich nicht direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Jess drehte sich um, lächelte – was sie öfter tat, als zuvor, nur konnte ich nicht genau sagen, wann es angefangen hatte – und bot mir an, mich zu setzen: „Gut. Wirklich gut."

„Was macht dein Kopf?"

„Ist geheilt, ohne Probleme."

Sie machte Anstalten, es mir zu zeigen, doch ich wandte das Gesicht ab und starrte zu Boden. Ich wollte alles über das wissen, was sie mir verheimlichte, doch ich wusste nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte. Ich zögerte, starrte auf die Stelle, die noch immer voller Blut war und entschloss mich, das so schnell wie möglich zu bereinigen. Und damit meinte ich nicht nur diese verdammte getrocknete Lache.

„Es hat mir Angst gemacht, dich so zu sehen.", gab ich zu und nickte in Richtung Wand: „Nicht nur wegen dieser Sache dort." Jess schwieg. Es ärgerte mich, dass sie sich verhielt, als hätte das nichts mit ihr zu tun.

„Vermutlich ist es nicht der richtige Weg…aber ich erwarte, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst. Wegen allem, was ich da gestern gehört habe. Ich bitte dich nicht darum, weil ich glaube, dass es selbstverständlich sein sollte. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll."

Ihre Antwort ließ auf sich warten, beinahe lange genug, dass ich zu zweifeln begann, ob ich sie überhaupt je hören würde: „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es so kommen wird. Wenn ich auch nur irgendwie geahnt hätte, dass das passiert, hätte ich es zu verhindern gewusst."

„Was, dass er das mit dir macht oder dass ich es mitbekomme?"

Wollte sie damit sagen, dass ich es niemals erfahren sollte? Das machte mich beinahe noch wütender; offen gestanden enttäuschte es mich sogar.

„Beides. Nur glaube ich, dass es gar keinen Weg gab, es zu verhindern. Du solltest es nicht hören, weil es keine Rolle spielt und nicht, weil ich nicht will, dass du es weißt."

„Er hat dich fast umgebracht, wie soll es da keine Rolle spielen? Wie kannst du so einfach darüber hinwegsehen?", wand ich ein, nun dringlicher, doch sie antwortete schlicht: „Ich habe nicht darüber hinweggesehen, ich habe es akzeptiert, wie es ist. Weil ich es nicht verhindern kann." Das verwirrte mich.

„Worüber bitte sprichst du?"

„Ich kenne ihn aus der Armee. Ich kenne ihn, weil ich an seiner Seite – die Seite der Neugeborenen – kämpfte und weil ich ihm alles Wissen über meine Gabe verdanke. Er hat mir geholfen, sie zu entdecken, weiterzuentwickeln und auszuprägen. Ich bin was ich bin, weil ich ihn traf."

Moment – das war also die Kurzfassung? Sie war so kurz, dass ich fast nicht bemerkt hätte, dass sie überhaupt begonnen hatte. Offenbar erkannte sie an meinem Blick, dass ich nichts davon wirklich verstehen konnte.

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich in so einer Armee gekämpft habe. Dass ich Alpträume davon habe und dass ich niemals mehr so werden will. Nur hat mich das alles sehr verändert und das nicht zum Guten.", erklärte sie und ich nickte: „Jasper habe ich dabei in keinem Wort erwähnt. Weil er keine Rolle spielt, wie gesagt."

„Wenn er keine Rolle spielt, wieso sagst du dann, dass du nur durch ihn die Person bist, die hier gerade neben mir sitzt? Und warum zur Hölle nennt der dich seine _Schöpfung_?"

Jess atmete langsam aus, sie schien zu bemerken, dass das hier nicht in ein paar Worten geklärt sein würde. Ich würde meinen Finger genau da ansetzen und so lange bohren, bis ich gefunden hatte, wonach ich suchte. Das war genau wie diese Sache mit der Nase.

„Weil er meine Gabe erkannt hat – im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich wusste nicht, wozu ich im Stande war und er hat es mir gezeigt, indem er mich gelehrt hat, sie anzuwenden. Wozu ich heute imstande bin, verdanke ich ihm…mehr oder weniger. Er hat nicht _mich_ erschaffen, sondern meine dunkle Seite. Können, Kampf und Macht. Das ist alles, was ich von ihm lernen konnte."

Jasper war schuld daran, dass sie kaum mehr schlafen konnte. Jasper hatte aber auch dafür gesorgt, dass sie die wohl mächtigste Gabe, die ich kannte, zu beherrschen lernte. Ich erinnerte mich an die Nacht, in welcher Jess auf meinem Sofa gesessen hatte und wir uns unterhielten. Damals sagte sie mir, dass sie wie ein junger Werwolf war, immer aggressiv und kurz vor der Verwandlung. Das und was da gestern passiert war, passte jedoch ganz und gar nicht zusammen. Hatte das etwas mit ihrer Gabe und deren Schwachstelle zu tun?

„Dass Jasper ein Idiot ist, hätte ich mir denken können. Aber warum hast du nichts gemacht? Was war das für eine irre Idee von dir, ihn einfach seine Show abziehen zu lassen? Der hat dich behandelt wie Dreck und du hast einfach zugesehen – warum?", fragte ich, doch sie war wenig begeistert und umging kurzerhand das, was ich eigentlich wissen wollte.

„Wenn du keine Wahl gehabt hättest, wäre dir wohl auch nichts anderes übrig geblieben, oder?"

„Es geht hier aber nicht um mich, es geht –"

Sie hatte keine Wahl? Das hörte sich ganz nach mir an; keine drei Schritte entfernt und trotzdem völlig erstarrt. Ich hatte nichts machen können und sie…sie auch nicht? Langsam sollte ich anfangen, an Hexerei zu glauben.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du das nicht zu entscheiden hattest?", hakte ich nach.

„Er wusste stets wie er sich seinen Respekt verschaffen konnte. Es hat wohl…seine Spuren hinterlassen."

„Du hättest dich schützen können, mit Bellas Schutzschild."

„Es schützt nicht vor physischen Angriffen, lediglich vor den Angriffen durch Gaben. Jasper hat mich bedroht, das hat er schon vorher getan, und er wird es wieder tun. Dazu habe ich nichts weiter zu sagen."

Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah weg, als würde das etwas daran ändern, dass ich ihr gegenüber saß. Ich erinnerte mich an die Nase: „Was ist das für eine Schwachstelle?" Fast hätte ich geglaubt, dass sie mich nun mit Schweigen strafte. Nur war wohl uns beiden bewust, dass sie es mir schuldete.

„Jasper hat ebenfalls eine Gabe, er kann die Gefühle anderer kontrollieren. Er kann dafür sorgen, dass ich mich ohne Grund fürchte und wenn ich das tue, kann ich ihn nicht angreifen. Er hat noch in meiner Ausbildung in der Armee dafür gesorgt, dass das so ist und sich somit eine Art Hintertür offen gelassen. Sie dient nur diesem einen Zweck: dass ich nicht vergesse, was er mir geschenkt hat.", sie sagte das mit einem so bitteren Ton, dass selbst ein Trottel verstanden hätte, dass es vor Ironie nur so triefte. Angst, Schutzlosigkeit, Schlaflosigkeit, Unkontrollierbarkeit. Was für ein Geschenk. Aber das war noch nicht alles: „Nur habe ich es damals schon gewusst. Ich habe daran gearbeitet, aber seine Prägung…sagen wir, sie sitzt ziemlich tief. Es fällt mir schwer, trotzdem kann ich inzwischen die ein oder andere Fähigkeit anwenden, auch wenn ich mich in einer solchen Situation befinde." Meine Frage blieb.

„Warum hast du dann nichts gemacht?"

„Ich habe etwas _gemacht_. Ich habe dich davon abgehalten, in die Gefahrenzone zu kommen."

Zu viel zum Thema Hexerei. Ich hätte doch tatsächlich fast daran geglaubt…

„Ich hätte dir helfen können.", verteidigte ich mich, aber sie wehrte ab: „Du hättest nur Schaden davon getragen, glaub mir. Und ich ebenso. Es war weniger gefährlich, es dich mitanhören zu lassen." Ob sie sich da so sicher sein konnte? Ich war es jedenfalls nicht.

„Ich sollte also hören, dass du mich benutzt? Wofür auch immer? Weißt du, ich würde nichts davon glauben, wenn es…sich nicht so verdammt wahr anhören würde. Was ist das für ein Plan, von dem er da gesprochen hat?"

„Ich benutze dich nicht. Und ich habe auch ihn nie benutzt, auch wenn er es vielleicht gern so darstellt. Er glaubt, ich hätte sein Interesse an meiner Gabe gezielt ausgenutzt, um mehr Kontrolle darüber zu erlangen. Und das nur, um eines Tages zu ihm zurückzukehren und mich dafür zu rächen, wozu er mich gemacht hat. Er sieht sich in dieser Vermutung bestätigt, weil ich hier bin, aber ganz sicher bin ich nicht für ihn zurückgekommen."

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn.", widersprach ich: „Wieso hättest du gewollt, dass er dir etwas beibringt, das dir später das Leben zur Hölle macht? So sehr, dass du dafür Rache nimmst?" Sie hob die Schultern.

„Vielleicht glaubt er, ich habe es vorher nicht gewusst. Ich hätte es nicht wissen können, sagen wir es so."

Daran war etwas Wahres, nur glaubte ich kaum, dass sie es mir so offen sagte, wenn es denn der Realität entsprach. Nur eines fiel mir auf: „Du hast nichts zu dem Plan gesagt." Der Plan, wonach dem sie ein weitaus größeres Ziel verfolgte.

„Es gibt keinen Plan außer dem, ein normales Leben zu führen. Und das im Kreis meiner Familie."

Diese Antwort beruhigte mich, dennoch fragte ich, warum sie nicht früher zurückgekommen war, wenn sie es denn sowieso vorhatte. Sie lebte lange genug und hätte sich auch schon vor Jahrzehnten dazu entscheiden können, ihre Familie zu beschützen. Wie auch schon Embry fragte ich sie, wo sie all die Zeit gewesen war.

„Ich musste zurückkehren, solange Billy noch lebte. Er war derjenige eine, der mich anerkannte, und der mir helfen könnte, die Ältesten zu überzeugen. Du weißt, dass ich ihn schon früher kannte."

„Dad lebte eine ganze Weile, du hättest auch kommen können, als ich kleiner war, oder nicht?", stellte ich fest, doch dann bemerkte ich etwas, das wesentlich merkwürdiger war: „Außerdem…aber – hast du etwa davon gewusst? Dass du nicht länger warten konntest, meine ich. _Wusstest du_ , dass er krank war und sterben würde?" Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ich aufgestanden war und von oben auf sie herabblickte. In mir war eine gewisse Wut, die ich im Moment nicht zu bändigen wusste. Von jetzt auf gleich war sie gekommen, nur würde sie weniger schnell verschwinden. Wenn das stimmte…

„Bist du deshalb gekommen, weil er dem Tod nahe stand und du sonst nicht gewusst hättest, wie du wieder Teil des Stammes werden solltest?"

„Jake…", fing sie an, aber ich unterbrach sie.

„Sag nicht, dass du es gewusst hast! Die ganze Zeit über hättest du es mir…warum hast du nichts erwähnt? Und ich frage mich noch, wieso du dich um ihn kümmerst, obwohl das nicht deine Pflicht ist… Du – du hast es nicht wirklich gewusst, oder?"

Ich versuchte, mich wenigstens so weit im Zaum zu halten, dass ich nicht mehr kaputt machte, als anscheinend sowieso schon kaputt war. Außerdem brauchte ich ihre Antwort, ich _musste_ es einfach wissen.

Jess schüttelte den Kopf, doch es war weniger ein Kopfschütteln, das ein Nein verdeutlichen sollte. Es war, als würde sie nicht wissen, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Wie konnte sie das nicht wissen? Es gab nur ein Wahr oder Falsch, nichts dazwischen.

„Ich wusste, dass er krank war und dass es seinen Tod bedeuten könnte.", gab sie zu und schickte damit ein heftiges Zittern durch meinen gesamten Körper. Ich war so _wütend_ , so unheimlich wütend, wie ich es ewig nicht gewesen war. Es hatte weniger damit zu tun, dass ich nicht länger ein Neuling war, sondern eher damit, dass gerade etwas in mir zerbrach, von dem ich geglaubt hatte, es wäre unkaputtbar.

„Ich will, dass du gehst."


	44. Kapitel 22-2

**22\. Auf einmal war alles weg, was bedeutend war. Angst, Hass und Verlust – das alles lag so nah beisammen. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was bisher geschah…

 _Der nächste Morgen zeigte, dass doch nicht alles so spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen war, wie sie mich wohl hatte glauben machen wollen. Jess ging mir aus dem Weg, also stellte ich sie zur Rede und erfuhr, dass sie tatsächlich an Jaspers Seite in einer Neugeborenenarmee gekämpft hatte – und dass sie nur durch ihn wurde, wie sie nun war. Jasper lehrte sie, mit ihrer Gabe umzugehen, ließ sich aber gleichzeitig eine Art Hintertür offen, um Jess kontrollieren zu können. Doch unerwarteter Weise entwickelte sich unser Gespräch bald in eine vollkommen andere Richtung: Jess sagte, sie hatte immer zum Stamm zurückkehren wollen und dass Billy der einzige gewesen sei, der ihr das hätte ermöglichen können. Nur schien mir der Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie kam, und die Tatsache, dass sie sich ohne Grund um ihn gekümmert hatte, bis er gestorben war, alles andere als zufällig. Und sie bestätigte meine Vermutung – sie hatte von Billys Krankheit gewusst und auch, dass es seinen Tod bedeuten könnte. Und das brachte etwas in mir zum zerbrechen, von dem ich geglaubt hatte, es wäre unkaputtbar._

* * *

„Ich will, dass du gehst."

Nur ein Satz und fünf Worte und alles war vorbei, genullt wie eine Eieruhr. Ich konnte ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen, doch sie wollte es mir nicht so leicht machen: „Warte einen Augenblick, ich meine – ich habe noch mehr zu sagen! Es ist nicht so, dass ich gewartet hätte, dass –"

„Ich will es nicht hören!"

Mit großen Schritten verließ ich den Raum, hoffte, sie so abzuhängen, doch das war ein dummer Irrglaube. Sie folgte mir, schnell und leise und gleichzeitig mit lauten Worten.

„Ich wusste es, aber das ist Ewigkeiten her! Ich kannte ihn und ich kannte dieses Geheimnis, das er sogar seiner Frau verschwiegen hat, aber…"

„ _Hör auf_!", ich drehte mich zu ihr herum, versuchte sie mit meinen Blicken zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch sie blickte nicht weniger scharf zurück: „Lass es einfach sein und erspar uns beiden die Qual." Eine Qual war es tatsächlich, zumindest für mich.

„Billy wollte zum Arzt gehen, er versprach es mir, als – _Jacob Black!_ "

Es klang wie ein Befehl, obwohl es nur ein Name war. Wie konnte man so ergeben und gleichzeitig so herrschig sein? Diese Person vor mir war…sie war mir völlig unbekannt. Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, als hätte ich all die Zeit eine rosarote Brille getragen. Trotzdem ließ ich sie sprechen, wenn auch nur noch dieses eine Mal.

„Damals war er bereits krank. Ich erinnerte ihn daran, was das bedeuten würde, wenn er nichts dagegen täte. Ich erinnerte ihn an euch, seine Kinder, und an seine Frau. Und er versprach mir, dass er sich darum kümmern und es aus der Welt schaffen würde, bevor auch nur irgendwer davon erfahren konnte."

„Wieso sollte er es dir sagen und nicht mir? Oder jemand anderem? Wieso gerade _dir_?"

Ihre Miene war undurchdringlich, hart wie Stein: „Er musste es nicht sagen. Ich habe es _gesehen_. Und ich habe ihn gewarnt, um euretwillen. Aber als ich zurückkam, war alles wie vorher. Er hat nicht auf mich gehört, ich meine, das musste er nicht, aber –" Ich stoppte sie mit einer einzigen Handbewegung.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass er sterben wollte. Und das glaube ich nicht. Das werde ich nicht glauben! Ich kenne ihn und ich kenne ihn wesentlich besser als du – und ich kann dir ganz sicher nicht mehr vertrauen, nach…nach all dem, das ich gehört habe."

Sie wandte sich ab und ging, aber erst nur ein paar Schritte. Es war, als würde sie ihre letzten Worte an mich richten: „Du solltest anfangen, selbst zu sehen, Jacob. Du solltest diese Welt von einem Standpunkt aus betrachten, der weder deinem Rudel noch deinen Freunden oder Eltern angehört. …es tut mir leid, dass du mir nicht glauben kannst. Auch mir hat er sehr viel bedeutet. Ich wollte dich schützen, aber ich verstehe, dass du jetzt nicht damit klarkommst. Vielleicht wirst du niemals nachvollziehen können, was da passiert ist. Ich verstehe das, glaub mir. Und deshalb gehe ich nicht nur, weil du es willst, sondern auch aus freien Stücken. Ich gehe, um dich zu schützen – vor deinem Vater, vor dir selbst und auch vor mir. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Ich…ich verdiene es wohl nicht länger, an deinem Tisch zu sitzen."

Sie war gegangen, noch bevor ich begriffen hatte, was ihr Gehen bedeuten würde. Ich war so verwirrt von ihren Lügen und Wahrheiten, dass ich schon begann, zu bereuen. Meine Wut, die ich zwar einst gekannt, aber schnell losgeworden war, hatte noch einmal überhand genommen. Ich bereute meine Worte und wie ich sie ihr beigebracht hatte. Ich bereute, dass ich nicht sofort alles verstehen konnte, wie es wohl gemeint war. Vielleicht sollte ich bereuen, dass ich überhaupt gerade Reue empfand, aber…im Grunde wollte ich bereits jetzt, dass sie zurückkam und ich sagen konnte, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Womöglich musste ich das nicht einmal, weil sie wusste, dass es so war. Weil sie mich kannte, nur…nur ich kannte _sie_ nicht.

Ich hatte zwar geglaubt, es wäre so gewesen, doch ich hatte zu sehr vertraut. Darauf, wie ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte – sicher, verstanden, unbeschwert -, aber diese Gefühle waren trügerisch und hatten dazu geführt, dass sie mich auf diese Art und Weise enttäuschen konnte. Oder hatte auch mein Vater mich enttäuscht? Ich wusste es nicht zu sagen.

* * *

Ich wachte nicht auf, weil ich schon wach war, als mir mein Wecker unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass es Zeit war, sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen. Ich musste arbeiten und ich musste leben und allein diese beiden Dinge überforderten mich gerade anscheinend so sehr, dass mein erster Schritt in ein Treffen mit dem Fußboden mündete. Ich hatte mir schmerzhaft das Steißbein angeschlagen, nur verheilte es schon, während ich mich wieder aufrichtete.

Tatsache war, dass es mir nicht gut ging. Ich hatte keine Grippe, nicht einmal einen Schnupfen, ich hatte…ich wusste nicht, was ich hatte. Ich sollte mich gut fühlen, weil ich das Richtige tat, das, was eben getan werden musste. Ich hatte nicht anders gehandelt als jeder, dessen Vertrauen missbraucht und der von ihm angeblich Nahestehenden verraten wurde. Es war mein gutes Recht und dennoch glaubte ich, nie weniger im Recht gewesen zu sein.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen nur rückblickend schnell, eigentlich hatten sie die Dauer einer verdammten Ewigkeit. Die Zeit würde mich irgendwann umbringen, wenn sie nicht damit aufhörte, zu existieren. Denn wann immer ich nach Hause kam, war niemand da. So verbrachte ich die Abende schweigend vor dem Fernseher, mit knurrendem Magen oder einer labberigen Tiefkühlpizza. Anfangs hatte ich noch versucht, Renesmee zu erreichen, aber auch das musste ich aufgeben, nachdem sie mir bei einem kurzen Treffen klar gemacht hatte, dass ihr das Lernen im Moment wichtiger war als alles. Schließlich wollte sie so schnell und erfolgreich wie möglich ihren Abschluss machen. …um dann wegzugehen. Hinaus in die Welt, weit weg von mir. Ich hatte danach lange über sie und uns nachgedacht und war irgendwann zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass ich mich nicht nach ihr sehnte. Ich…ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass ich mich freuen würde, sie wiederzusehen, doch ich fühlte mich nicht länger dazu gezwungen. Es war, als wäre die Prägung stehen geblieben – wie alles andere um mich herum. Nur hinterließ sie ein Loch, das deutlich spürbar war und mir immer Elend bereitete, um es mich nicht vergessen zu lassen. Noch niemals hatte ich mich hier in diesem Haus so klein gefühlt.

* * *

„Du brauchst Freigang, mein Freund.", erwiderte Quil mit einem Klopfen auf meiner Schulter, nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich arbeiten müsste: „Jeder Wolf muss irgendwann raus und den Mond anheulen. Du tätest gut daran, die Sozialkontakte in deinem Rudel zu pflegen. Ein Alpha muss seine Rolle verteidigen…sonst kommen andere auf dumme Gedanken." Ich war bereits auf dumme Gedanken gekommen, als ich mir eingebildet hatte, ich könnte Renesmee begleiten und das Ausland unsicher machen. Nachdem ich die Idee wieder verworfen hatte war mir erst bewusst geworden, dass das so gar nicht meiner Vorstellung eines Lebens entsprach. Ich wollte hier sein, weil ich hier alles hatte, das ich brauchte. Nur im Moment…

„Quil hat Recht, Jake. Und das kommt nicht oft vor, deshalb muss schon einiges passiert sein, dass ich das mal zugebe."

Quil gab Embry einen Schubs, sodass er beinahe die nächste Parkbank mitnahm. Die beiden hatten mich mehr oder weniger entführt: sie hatten mich zu einem Stadtbummel überredet. Ich war mitgegangen, um sie zu besänftigen, nicht weil ich es wollte. Was ich wollte, stand sowieso in den Sternen.

„Was hast du vor? Außer _arbeiten_ , natürlich. Wir haben Wochenende, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte."

Ach, ja. Da war irgendwas. Ich gähnte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was zur Hölle geht bei dir? Hat dieser Stevens dir 'ne Gehirnwäsche verpasst? Oder ist gerade Flaute im Bett – oh, ich kenn das, es ist-"

„Nein."

Das klang mehr wie ein Grummeln und hätte genauso gut von meinem Magen stammen können. Ich war müde, ich hatte Hunger und was noch schlimmer war: kein Bett und keine Mahlzeit würde etwas dagegen tun können. Wenn ich nachts dalag, konnte ich nicht schlafen und von diesen Aufbackpizzen wurde mir regelmäßig übel.

„Weißt du, wenn du Ness nicht hättest, würde ich sagen, du brauchst eine Freundin…nur hast du die ja schon."

Wenn es etwas schlimmeres gab als Embrys Witze, dann waren es Quils. Er fand sie unheimlich amüsant, nur verstand ich nie, was daran auch nur annähernd belustigend war: „Oder ist es…oh, Gott bewahre! Em, er kann nicht! Also, er – er _kann_ nicht mehr, sein… Jake, warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?" Als er daraufhin in schallendes, komplett nertötendes Gelächter ausbrach, drohten bei mir mehrere Sicherungen auf einmal durchzubrennen. Ich hatte mir etwas Gesellschaft gewünscht, aber ganz sicher nicht von _dieser Ar_ t.

„Halt den Mund."

Es war schwacher Widerstand und noch dazu sinnloser. Ich hatte mir selbst mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt, als ich diesem Ausflug zusagte. Das war eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr für mich, wenn es so weiter ging. Noch dazu, weil ich gerade mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war. Ich hätte gern mit Embry allein gesprochen, wegen…wegen Jess. Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob er wusste, wohin sie gegangen war oder ob sie vielleicht bei ihm untergekommen war. Oder ob sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte…und worüber. Es juckte mir so sehr in den Fingern, dass ich dieser verfluchten Neugierde mit Müh und Not Einhalt gebieten musste.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Du sollst die Klappe halten, Quil, das hat er gesagt."

Embry hatte schneller als erwartet mitbekommen, dass ich etwas von ihm wollte. Nur schien es ihm egal, wer dabei war und wer nicht.

„Wenn wir den Mund halten sollen, dann mach du ihn besser auf. Was gibt's? Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Kumpel?"

Welches Herz? Ich hatte sie verstoßen, ich hatte ihr misstraut. Und obwohl es vielleicht richtig war, fühlte es sich falsch an. Ganz und gar falsch.

„Er will nicht reden, Mann, siehst du das nicht? Männer reden nicht über sowas, sie kompensieren es mit was anderem.", erwiderte Quil und es war der erste ordentliche Satz, den er heute hervorbrachte: „Lasst uns einen drauf machen – das haben wir ewig nicht gemacht!" Er lachte, obwohl er der einzige von uns Dreien war, der nicht mal ein Bier vertragen konnte. Ich erinnerte mich mit einem bitteren Lächeln an den Tag, an dem er uns erzählte, dass Claire nicht seine Hand hatte halten wollen. Er sehnte sich nach ihrer Nähe, aber sie gestand offen, dass sie ihre anderen Freunde manchmal lieber mochte als ihn. Das hatte ihn komplett aus der Bahn geworfen, wahrscheinlich glaubte er, sie könnte später nie mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfinden…aber nur so lange, bis sie ihn am nächsten Tag mit einem selbstgebastelten Papierwolf überraschte und ihn fest umarmte. Dazwischen hatte er getrunken, sich alles von der Seele gekotzt und uns allen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht mit seinem ewigen Selbstmitleid.

Inzwischen war Claire keine elf und verursachte eine wahnsinnige Lautstärke, wann immer man sie sah. Sie war aufgeweckt und wild und hatte jeden Tag eine andere Sicht auf ihr Umfeld. Quil durchlebte diese Stimmungsschwankungen ebenso wie sie und ich hoffte, die Pubertät würde bei der Kleinen ausbleiben – zu Quils und unser aller Schutz.

„Quil, wenigstens eine gute Idee, die ich mal aus deinem Mund höre. Am besten, du besorgst uns nen Kasten und Jake und ich warten hier solange.", schlug Embry vor und nachdem Quil sich darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass er nun sein letztes Geld opfern musste, war er genervt davon geschlendert.

„Ihm kannst du vielleicht etwas vormachen, er bemerkt eh nichts mehr, seitdem er sich geprägt hat, aber mir nicht. Also, rück' raus mit der Sprache, was ist los?"

Er ließ sich im Gras nieder und ich tat es ihm gleich. Ich wollte nicht reden, zumindest nicht _darüber_.

„Renesmee entfernt sich von mir."

„Ich dachte, ihr habt euch erst gesehen? Du meintest, es wäre schön gewesen."

Oh, ja, wunderschön. Wir hatten uns nicht einmal geküsst.

„Sie will wegfahren, nach der Schule. Oder vielleicht macht sie 'ne ganze Weltreise…keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall ist ihr alles wichtiger als ich."

Embry sah mich verwirrt an, aber dann sagte er: „Vielleicht hatte sie einfach einen schlechten Tag? Sie ist immer noch sehr jung und findet gerade raus, was sie eigentlich will. Aber das ändert doch nichts daran, dass ihr beide…dass ihr euch liebt." Das stimmte zwar, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer werden würde. Ich kam mir neben ihr beinahe wie ein nostalgischer Greis vor…

„Es interessiert sie nicht, was ich davon halte, das hat sie mir so ins Gesicht gesagt.", erklärte ich und bemerkte gerade, wie das eigentlich wirkte. Sie brauchte mich nicht und machte mir das auf diese Weise klar.

„Echt jetzt? Das ist hart, ich meine, ich glaube, sie hatte _wirklich_ einen schlechten Tag. Du solltest das nicht so eng sehen, denke ich…"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

Eine Weile schwieg er, dann wechselte er unvermittelt das Thema in eine Richtung, die mir mehr als missfiel. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es so kam: „Ist das Zimmer schon fertig?" Das Zimmer interessierte ihn im Grunde gar nicht.

„Ist es."

„Ich habe angerufen, aber niemand ist ran gegangen. Als du arbeiten warst…ich dachte, sie wäre da."

Er hätte vorbeikommen können, wenn es ihm so wichtig war zu wissen, wie weit wir mit dem Zimmer waren. Eigentlich hatte ich ja geglaubt, er wusste es bereits, weil er ihr dabei geholfen hatte. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und überlegte, ob ich ihn ins kalte Wasser werfen sollte.

„Bestimmt war sie unterwegs.", beantwortete er seine eigene Frage: „Ich werde dann mal nach ihr sehen, wenn wir wieder kommen."

„Du wirst keinen Erfolg haben."

Er sah mich mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an und zerstörte damit jede Hoffnung, dass er mehr wusste als ich. Er wusste sogar noch weniger: „Sie ist nicht mehr hier."


	45. Kapitel 23-1

**23\. Und so erfuhr ich was es hieß, ausgeliefert zu sein. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich war so verwirrt von Jess' Lügen und Wahrheiten, dass ich sie zum Gehen aufforderte. Dennoch richtete sie einige letzte Worte an mich, die es nur schlimmer machten, behauptete, Billys Krankheit gesehen und ihn gewarnt zu haben und dass er ihr versprochen hätte, es aus der Welt zu schaffen. …doch das hatte er offenbar nicht. Und ich würde niemals glauben, dass er sterben wollte, weil ich ihn kannte – und das wesentlich besser als eine dahergelaufene Fremde. Ich hatte ihr zu sehr vertraut und sie enttäuschte mich. Oder hatte mich auch mein Vater enttäuscht? Ich wusste es nicht zu sagen. …die folgende Zeit zog sehr langsam an mir vorbei, ich arbeitete nur und schlief und Renesmee versetzte mich, weil ihr ihr Abschluss und das Lernen im Moment wichtiger waren als alles andere. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich, als wäre nicht nur das Leben, sondern auch die Prägung stehen geblieben. Embry und Quil versuchten, mich am Wochenende in die Stadt zu schleppen, um mich aufzumuntern, doch so recht funktionieren wollte es nicht. Schließlich kam ich mit Embry ins Gespräch über Nessie und auch über Jess, was meine Hoffnung, er würde mehr wissen als ich, zunichte machte. Er wusste sogar noch weniger._

* * *

„Sie ist nicht mehr hier."

„Was soll das heißen, sie ist nicht mehr hier? Wohin soll sie denn gegangen sein?"

Noch ein Schulterzucken, doch es machte Embry wütend: „Ihr habt gerade erst ihr Zimmer eingerichtet, wieso sollte sie da verschwinden?" Sie war nicht verschwunden, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich war der Magier mit dem Verschwindekabinett.

„Sie ist weg, Punkt. Mehr kann ich dazu auch nicht sagen."

Okay, jetzt begann er, sich _wirklich_ aufzuregen. Vielleicht hätte ich das einfach für mich behalten sollen…

„Mach den Mund auf, Jacob, wo ist sie hin? Was soll dieser Zirkus?"

Es gab keine Magie im Zirkus. Das war was für Zaubershows. Er stand auf, als wollte er gehen und sich direkt auf die Suche nach ihr machen. Ich seufzte: „Sie ist weg und sie wird wahrscheinlich nicht wiederkommen, klar? Ich weiß nicht, wohin."

„Aber du weißt, wieso."

Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich antwortete nicht. Embry schüttelte den Kopf: „Rede mit mir, was ist los? Wieso sollte sie gehen? Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass das deine Schuld ist." Sagen wollte ich ihm gar nichts. Nur fiel mir unangenehm auf, dass er sich viel zu sehr für sie interessierte. Mehr, als gut für ihn war…und für mich.

„Wir hatten vielleicht eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, aber mehr auch nicht."

 _Ich verdiene es nicht mehr, mit dir an einem Tisch zu sitzen._ Ihr Verrat fühlte sich wie mein eigener an, allein das war unerträglich. Ich hasste mich dafür und Embry tat das nun auch: „Und da hältst du es nicht für nötig, mal was zu sagen? Hast du schon angerufen, ob sie bei jemandem ist? Emily oder Leah? Jenny?" Wenn sie sagte, dass sie ging, dann wahrscheinlich eher nicht nur eine Tür weiter. Wenn ich verlangte, dass sie ging und sie das auch noch als richtig empfand, dann wohl eher weit, weit weg. Also schüttelte ich den Kopf und senkte den Blick, weil ich es nicht länger ertrug, wie vorwurfsvoll er mich musterte.

Quil kam gerade zurück, als Embry begonnen hatte, herumzutelefonieren, und hockte sich neben mich, wobei er schon seine zweite Flasche öffnete. Die erste war wohl Wegzehrung gewesen.

„Was ist denn mit ihr?", fragte er und prostete mir zu, aber ich ignorierte ihn. Ich war schuld und ich…ich fühlte mich so verdammt mies dabei. Ich fühlte mich allein und leer und einfach nur schlecht. Und das, obwohl ich richtig gehandelt und sie zurecht fortgeschickt hatte. Jetzt zweifelte ich nicht nur an mir, sondern auch daran, dass das, was ich ihr vorwarf, im Grunde gar nicht so schlimm war. Vielleicht hatte sie es wirklich ganz bewusst nicht gesagt, weil es so besser war und weil ich es nicht zu wissen brauchte. Vielleicht hätte es dabei bleiben sollen… Manche Dinge taten einem gut, gerade weil man nichts von ihnen wusste.

„Nichts.", sagte Embry tonlos nach dem gefühlt hundertsten Anruf: „Niemand weiß irgendwas - außer dir, Jacob. Sie ist nicht bei Emily oder Leah. Jenny konnte ich nicht erreichen, aber vielleicht sind sie zusammen abgehauen? Das ergibt zwar Sinn, trotzdem…ich glaube nicht, dass die sich einfach so aus dem Staub machen, weil ihr eine _Auseinandersetzung_ hattet. Das glaube ich einfach nicht." Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Mehr würde und konnte ich nicht sagen, es würde sowieso nicht weiterhelfen.

„Ich werde nach ihr suchen."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wo du anfangen sollst.", winkte ich ab und griff mir eine Flasche. Wenn es keine Lösung gab, dann schuf man sich eine – egal wie die auch aussah. Embry schien davon wenig begeistert: „Ach, weißt _du_ es?"

„Ich weiß gar nichts."

„Ich glaube, das stimmt sogar."

Quil hob sein Bier: „Hey, Jungs, fahrt euch runter und gönnt euch was – wozu der Stress? Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." Morgen war Sonntag, was bedeutete, dass ich Jess seit einer geschlagenen Woche nicht gesehen hatte.

„Wie lange schon?"

Embry konnte wohl Gedanken lesen, hm? Er missfiel mir immer mehr, da waren merkwürdige Parallelen zu…na ja, niemandem, den ich allzu gut leiden konnte.

„Eine Weile.", erklärte ich und trank große Schlucke, wobei ich so hastig war, dass mich beinahe ein Hust-Krampf überrollte.

„Eine Weile?"

Embry kam näher, baute sich vor mir auf, als würde es mir Angst einflößen und mich zu einem Geständnis zwingen. Nichts von beidem war der Fall. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir werden jetzt nach ihr suchen. Und wenn es noch die ganze Nacht über dauert, das spielt keine Rolle. Ihr habt eh nichts besseres zu tun, oder?"

„Ist das mein Problem?", fragte Quil unbeteiligt, aber keiner achtete darauf.

„Du wirst sie nicht finden."

„Das werden wir ja sehen! Steh auf, bevor ich dir höchstpersönlich Beine mache.", forderte Embry und zog mich unsanft nach oben, als ich nicht reagierte: „Wo hast du sie zuletzt gesehen?"

* * *

„Das kann nicht sein, ich…ich glaube das nicht. Wieso sollte sie gehen, nur weil du Blödmann irgendwelchen Rotz erzählst? Wir hatten… Wo können wir noch nachsehen?"

Ja, was hattet ihr? Was war da, das mich so störte, obwohl ich nicht mal wusste, ob es stimmte? Ich war nie dazu gekommen, Jess danach zu fragen, weil dieser Whitlock dazwischengefunkt hatte. Oder war sie vielleicht bei ihm? Ergab das Sinn?

Ich erzählte Embry von der Hütte im Wald, in die Jess mich gebracht hatte, nachdem Dad gestorben war. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, wo diese sich befand, aber nachdem wir uns verwandelt hatten und eine Weile entlang der Straße durch den Wald gestreift waren, stießen wir darauf. Sie war leer und verlassen und niemand hätte vermutet, dass jemals jemand darin gewohnt hatte. Den ganzen Tag über waren wir überall und nirgends gewesen, hatten bei fast jedem, den wir trafen, nach ihr gefragt. Seth erklärte, er habe sie ewig nicht gesehen, Jared und Paul zuckten die Schultern. Sam wollten wir nicht darauf ansprechen, aber wahrscheinlich wüsste er es sowieso nicht. Jenny blieb unsere letzte Hoffnung, nur hatte auch sie niemand getroffen oder irgendetwas von ihr gehört, das jünger als eine Woche war.

Ich erwähnte, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, hier aufzuhören. Entweder würde sie irgendwann auftauchen oder wir fänden sie nicht, denn im Grunde glaubte ich, dass jemand, der nicht gefunden werden wollte, auch nicht gefunden werden konnte. Zumindest bei Jess würde es wohl so sein. Noch dazu wusste ich immer noch nicht, weshalb ich sie finden wollte. Embry interessierte das wenig, aber gut, er konnte es ja schlecht ahnen: „Du hattest schon bessere Ideen. Ich sage, wir machen weiter. Also, was bleibt noch übrig, wen haben wir vergessen?" Wir hatten keinen vergessen. Jess würde nirgendwo Unterschlupf suchen, das glaubte ich jedenfalls. Sie war ein Einzelgänger.

„Ich bin hier der Leitwolf. Es hat keinen Zweck, also gib auf."

Er wandte sich zu mir um und trug noch immer diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der die ganze Zeit über nicht von seinen Zügen gewichen war.

„Es geht mir am Allerwertesten vorbei, wer du bist, solange ich weiß, dass sie wegen dir verschwunden ist!", erwiderte er abwertend und zeigte mir dem Finger auf mich, als würde das seine Abscheu verdeutlichen. Ich korrigierte ihn dennoch: „Sie ist _gegangen_ – darin besteht ein großer Unterschied. Warum hältst du so stur daran fest? Was hast du nur für ein Problem?"

„Jetzt habe ich also ein Problem? Ich glaube, du bist hier das Problem!"

Okay, jetzt wurde es merkwürdig. Embry war niemand, der mich auf die Palme brachte, jedenfalls nicht im negativen Sinne. Nur machte mich das eher neugieriger.

„Ich, ja? Ich habe nichts mit ihr. Aber du vielleicht schon."

Korrigiere…wütender, unverschämter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, nicht bis zu diesem Augenblick, in dem ich bemerkte, wie er darauf reagierte. Das war…das war einfach nur… Dafür fand ich keine Worte mehr. Ich hätte es mir denken können, vielleicht hatte ich eine dumpfe Vorahnung, aber jetzt –

„ _Du hast was mit ihr?_ ", hörte ich mich verwirrt fragen, als wäre das eine andere Person, die ihr näher stand, die es regelrecht… _störte_ , dass es so war.

„Und wenn schon. Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle, wenn sie es hinwirft, sobald du um die Ecke kommst?"

Er hatte auch noch die Unverschämtheit, nicht einmal rot anzulaufen, jetzt, wo ich es erraten hatte. Ich fragte mich unvermittelt, wie weit sie…na ja, wie weit sie eben gegangen waren. Dieser Gedanke machte jedoch alles nur schlimmer.

„Ich bin nicht ‚um die Ecke gekommen'! Du hast dich wohl eingeschleimt, hast dich die ganze Zeit über bei ihr rumgetrieben und dich ihr aufgedrängt -"

„Was soll das heißen?!", unterbrach er mich und da war er wieder, der Finger, der mich in die Schranken weisen sollte: „Ich sage dir, was das heißt, du-"

„ _Jungs._ "

Als wäre diese Situation nicht schon lächerlich genug, drehten wir uns auch noch synchron zu ihr herum. Jenny stand nur einen Katzensprung entfernt an einen Baum gelehnt, als hätte sie das schon die ganze Zeit über getan: „Was soll dieser Aufstand? Quil meinte, ihr sucht mich." Also…nicht _direkt_. Ich vermutete, dass er die beiden Schwestern immer noch nicht auseinanderhalten konnte.

„Wo ist Jess?", fragte Embry so direkt, wie es nur möglich war. Gerade zog ich ihm meine imaginäre Schaufel über den dummen Schädel. Jenny verzog keine Miene.

„Nicht hier, offensichtlich. Wer will das wissen?"

„Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn ich es nicht wissen wollte."

Ihr gegenüber war er also höflich, nur ich bekam den ganzen Mist ab, oder was? Gerade hatten noch Funken aus seinen Augen gesprüht, jetzt zeigten sie den schlimmsten Hundeblick.

„Wieso fragst du nicht den, der sie fortgeschickt hat?"

Jenny sah mich an, Embry sah mich an. Warum sahen mich alle an? Ihm klappte der Mund auf: „ _Was_ hast du?" Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren. Vor allem der Grund dafür.

„Sie ist verschwunden, nichts weiter."

„Ach, jetzt ist sie also doch _verschwunden_ , ja? Vorhin war sie noch gegangen."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und ich hatte das miese Gefühl, das man mich in die Ecke gedrängt hatte.

„Schluss mit diesem Kindergarten. Wenn du Antworten willst, rede mit Jacob. Ich bin kein Bote – also nein, ich werde nicht mehr dazu sagen. Denn mehr geht euch nichts an."

Sie hatte von Jess gelernt, mit uns angemessen zu reden. Diese geschwollene Vergangenheitssprache war zwar passé, aber das änderte ja nicht, _was_ sie sagte. Sie würde nicht preisgeben, wo Jess war. Und wenn man bei der Wahrheit blieb, hatte ich es auch nicht verdient. Embry natürlich ebenso wenig.

Mit einem säuerlichen Kommentar dazu, dass sie den halben Tag verschwendet hatte, um sich hiermit zu befassen, ließ sie uns wieder allein. Auch ich wendete mich zum Gehen, aber Embry wollte dabei wohl gern noch ein Wörtchen mitreden: „Jetzt sag schon, was war da los bei euch?" Er war ruhiger und das stimmte auch mich etwas friedlicher. Mit einem Seufzen ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal.

„Sie hat mir einiges verschwiegen und hält es immer noch nicht für nötig, mich darüber aufzuklären. Und sie wusste irgendetwas über Dads Krankheit, nur war es wohl nicht wichtig genug, es mir zu sagen.", erklärte ich in der Ultrakurzfassung. Mehr brauchte er nicht zu wissen. Tatsächlich nickte er nur, beließ es dabei und ließ mich ziehen.


	46. Kapitel 23-2

**23\. Und so erfuhr ich was es hieß, ausgeliefert zu sein. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Embry und Quil versuchten, mich am Wochenende in die Stadt zu schleppen, um mich aufzumuntern, doch so recht funktionieren wollte es nicht. Schließlich kam ich mit Embry ins Gespräch über Jess und musste ihm gestehen, dass sie fort gegangen war. Er wollte das wohl einfach nicht akzeptieren und forderte mich auf, sie mit ihm suchen zu gehen, obwohl für mich klar war, dass wir sie nicht finden würden. Nachdem wir erfolglos jeden befragt hatten, blieb nur noch Jenny übrig, die uns ganz von allein fand. Und auch ihretwegen war ich gezwungen, Embry darüber aufzuklären, dass ich Jess wegschickte, weil sie mir mehr verschwiegen als gesagt hatte – auch über Billys Krankheit. Mehr brauchte er nicht zu wissen. Tatsächlich beließ er es dabei und ließ mich ziehen._

* * *

Das diese Nacht eine lange werden würde, hätte ich mir denken können. Nicht lang in Bezug auf die Zeit, die ich schlafen konnte. Sondern auf die, in der in nicht schlafen konnte. Mit der folgenden Woche verhielt es sich nicht anders und langsam begann ich mich zu fragen, wem ich eigentlich etwas vormachen wollte. So ziemlich alles tat mir weh, ich wollte nicht arbeiten, ich konnte nicht essen – ohne mir den Magen zu verderben -, ich wollte auch gar nicht mehr essen. Ich fühlte mich verraten und schuldig und noch mehr schuldig, weil ich Jess nicht einmal die Chance gegeben hatte, sich vollends zu erklären. Ich musste mit ihr sprechen…ich wusste nicht wie, aber ich brauchte das einfach. Ohne sie fühlte sich das alles hier anders an. Als wäre es weniger, als wäre es nicht genug. Es war egal, was sie dafür verdiente, dass sie womöglich zuließ, dass mein Vater starb. Ich brauchte sie hier, auch, um das wieder gutzumachen. Ich brauchte das Wissen, dass ich nicht allein war. Sie hatte mir geholfen, den Tod zu überwinden, und auch deswegen fühlte ich mich ihr gegenüber schuldig. Meine Reaktion war unrecht und das bekam ich zu spüren, je länger sie weg war.

Ich hatte noch keinen einzigen Gedanken an Autos verschwendet, als ich von der Arbeit heimkehrte. Fluchend stellte ich fest, dass es besser gewesen wäre, einen Stopp in einer Kneipe einzulegen. So würde ich wohl oder übel hungern müssen. Noch ein Stück Brot, an dem ich mir die Zähne ausbiss, ertrug ich nicht. An eine weitere Lasagne, die mehr nach altem Pfannkuchen als nach Lasagne schmeckte, würde ich mich nicht heranwagen. Dementsprechend war meine Laune am Tiefpunkt, noch bevor mein Haustürenschlüssel im Dreck landete, statt das Schlüsselloch zu finden. Allerdings bemerkte ich auch nur aus diesem Grund und einem kleinen Seitenblick den Wagen, der da stand. Er war komplett dunkel, trotzdem kam er mir bekannt vor. Als ich es schließlich schaffte, die Tür zu öffnen, hatte sich mein Misstrauen um einiges gesteigert. Ich erwartete keinen Besuch, schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Schon gar nicht, wo ich doch zurzeit sowieso eher weniger gut aufgelegt war. Im Haus war ebenfalls alles dunkel. Ich war so müde, dass ich mit inzwischen bereits nicht mehr sicher war, ob da wirklich ein Auto vor dem Haus gestanden hatte. Ich legte meine Arbeitsklamotten ab und machte mich hoffnungsvoll auf den Weg zum Kühlschrank. Gähnende Leere tat sich vor mir auf und mein Magen protestierte grummelnd. Ich tätschelte ihn vorsichtig, vertröstete ihn damit sanft und gleichzeitig bestimmt auf morgen. Es war ein gewöhnungsbedürftiger Geruch, der mich davon ablenkte und mir zu verstehen gab, dass ich möglicherweise schon länger nicht geduscht hatte. Ich ergab mich meinem Schicksal, bevor ich mich selbst nicht mehr riechen konnte.

Ein Glück, dass der Spiegel im Bad zu stark beschlagen war, als dass man sich darin hätte sehen können. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie ich aussah. Ich hatte mich seit Tagen nicht rasiert und das, obwohl ich kein Freund von Bärten war. Sie kratzten und stachen und…und Nessie mochte das ganz und gar nicht. Ich öffnete das Fenster und beschloss, noch eine Weile fernzusehen. Als ich jedoch das Badezimmer verließ, entdeckte ich einen dünnen Lichtfilm unter der Tür gegenüber. Gerade als ich nähertrat, verlor er sich in Dunkelheit. Nicht einmal meine Hand konnte ich mehr vor Augen sehen, als sich die Tür vor mir auftat. Sie sah mich, noch bevor ich den gelben Augen begegnete.

„ _Jess?_ ", fragte ich wie in so einem verdammten Horrorfilm.

„Ich dachte, du wärst nicht da."

Das klang wie eine Entschuldigung. Sie… _ich_ musste mich entschuldigen.

„Keine Ursache."

„Ja, nein, ich – gehe.", erwiderte sie schnell und duckte sich unter meinem Arm hindurch, bevor ich überhaupt eine Chance hatte, ihr den Weg zu versperren. Sie dachte, dass ich sauer war, was eigentlich auch stimmte, aber…aber ich wollte im Grunde nur eines: die Wahrheit.

„Warte."

Sie hielt tatsächlich inne, aber das machte es für mich nicht leichter, einen Anfang zu finden. Wieso musste das alles nur so kompliziert sein? Dass ich nichts sagte, interpretierte sie wohl falsch.

„Ich habe nur meine Sachen geholt. Ich hätte einen anderen Zeitpunkt wählen sollen, es tut mir leid…ich war zu unaufmerksam."

„Mir tut es leid.", versuchte ich es noch einmal. Aber auch das verstand sie falsch, wandte sich von mir ab und ging – bis meine Hand ihren Unterarm fand. Sie war warm und ich wunderte mich, dass es mir möglich war, sie aufzuhalten. Wenn sie wollte, wäre sie längst über alle Berge.

„Hast du einen Moment?"

Sie nickte. Ich hatte mich inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, konnte ihr Gesicht dennoch nicht vollständig erkennen. Dass ich es schon viel zu lange stumm betrachtete, fiel mir erst nach einer Weile auf. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass ich sie noch immer festhielt.

„Ich hätte dich nicht fortschicken sollen."

„Doch.", erwiderte sie mit einem Ton, der mir zu Verstehen gab, dass es wohl mehr gab, das ich nicht wusste, als ich bisher geglaubt hatte: „Du hast gehandelt wie jeder andere es auch getan hätte." Was sollte mir das sagen? Dass es richtig war? Inzwischen hatte ich jedes Gefühl für Richtig oder Falsch verloren. Die Bombe platzte ohne mein Zutun.

„Ich war wütend, weil du nicht mit mir sprichst. Du redest mit mir, aber…aber ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass du dabei nichts sagst, das mich dir näher bringt. Du sagst belanglose Dinge. Dinge, die mich im Grunde nicht interessieren, aber ich höre zu, weil ich glaube, dass sie es doch tun. Das…weißt du, was ich meine?"

Okay, das war kompliziert: „Und ich war und bin immer noch wütend, weil ich nicht glauben kann, was du über Dad gesagt hast. Aber ich will die Wahrheit hören, ich…ich _muss_ sie hören. Erzähl mir alles, was du darüber weißt. Erzähl mir von Jasper, von Jenny, von dir und deiner Vergangenheit. Gib mir einen Grund, dir zu glauben. Denn das kann ich nur, wenn ich dich kenne." Da war kein Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der mir etwas darüber vermittelt hätte, was sie davon hielt. Sie…sah mich einfach nur an, starr, so leblos wie am Anfang, als wir uns kennenlernten. Es war mir vorgekommen, als hätte sich das mit der Zeit verändert…als wäre da etwas Freude in ihr Leben gekommen, etwas, das das helle Gelb strahlen ließ.

Ich erwiderte diesen Blick so gut ich konnte.

„Würdest du mich kennen, würdest du dir wünschen, es nicht zu tun."

Sollte das eine Warnung sein? Eine Bitte? Womöglich sogar eine Drohung. Ich konnte einfach nicht einschätzen wie sie meinte, was sie sagte. Und dennoch kam dieses Fremde einher mit einem starken Zugehörigkeitsgefühl ihr gegenüber. Da war der starke Drang in mir zu sagen, dass es keine so große Rolle spielte wie ich vielleicht geglaubt hatte. Ich wollte nur, dass es wurde wie zuvor…wollte diesen widerwärtigen Geschmack verdrängen, der sich in meinem Mund ausbreitete, wenn ich darüber nachdachte.

„Gib mir die Chance, das selbst herauszufinden."

„Das habe ich bereits getan. Es mündete darin, dass du die Wahrheit nicht anerkennen wolltest, weil ich es war, die sie dir offenbarte."

Das stimmte nicht. Es wäre egal gewesen, von wem ich es hörte…dadurch wurde es nicht einfacher, daran zu glauben: „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist." Sie wich mir aus, als ich ihr näher kam, als wollte sie mir widersprechen. Das machte mich auf eine verwirrende Art und Weise traurig.

„Du hast das so geradeheraus gesagt, dass ich gezwungen war zu denken, dass ich meinen Vater eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Dass du ihm näher standest als ich, als sein Sohn und das…"

„Wenn man sich nahesteht, bedeutet das nicht, dass man alles übereinander weiß. Es bedeutet, dass man einander blind versteht...und _vertraut_.", sagte sie, als würde es so im Buche geschrieben stehen: „So wie du und deine Brüder. Jenny und ich. …wir beide." Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr ohne Zögern zustimmen.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass Jenny tatsächlich nicht mehr über dich weiß als ich?"

„Sie weiß einige Dinge, andere wiederum nicht. Gibst du alles von dir preis? Ist das der Sinn einer Freundschaft?", entgegnete sie und es fühlte sich an wie…nein, es war schlicht komisch. Es erinnerte mich an Embry, doch darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht sprechen. Es gab wichtigere Dinge, welche, auf die ich nicht länger warten oder gar verzichten wollte: „Wann ist er krank geworden?" Dass ich so schnell zur Sache gekommen war, störte sie nicht. Ich musste das einfach wissen, auch weil ich das Gefühl brauchte, ihr wenigstens bei dieser Sache trauen zu können.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann er krank geworden ist, weil er es bereits war, als ich ihn kennenlernte. Wie schon gesagt, habe ich ihn gewarnt und gebeten, sich behandeln zu lassen. Er versprach es mir, löste dieses Versprechen aber bis zu meiner Abreise nicht ein. Ich hoffte, er würde sich daran halten – seiner Familie zuliebe."

„Das heißt, er war schon lange krank? Wieso sollte er es dabei belassen wollen? Das klingt ganz und gar nicht nach Dad."

Es klang, als wollte er uns bewusst alleinlassen. Und genau diese Tatsache würde ich nicht akzeptieren, egal was sie nun sagte. Denn das war so gar nicht seine Art; wenn es etwas gab, das über allem stand, dann die Familie. …oder war genau das der Punkt?

„Vielleicht hat er es nicht ernst genommen. Er hätte mir auch genauso gut nicht glauben können, wer weiß. Vielleicht hatte er es geplant, aber als dann plötzlich deine Mutter starb…das hat ihn in ein Loch gerissen, aus dem er sich womöglich weder befreien konnte noch…noch wollte.", erklärte sie und wurde dabei immer leiser. Als sie das letzte Wort beinahe nicht hervorbringen konnte, spürte ich, dass meine Sicht leicht verschwamm. Ich wusste, dass er Mum sehr liebte. Damals war ich zu jung, um zu verstehen wie sehr und vielleicht konnte ich es auch jetzt noch nicht vollends begreifen. …aber was war mit uns, seinen Kindern? Wie konnte er mit dem Wissen leben, uns allein zu lassen? Wie hätte er sich gegen uns entscheiden können, wenn ihm doch klar war, dass wir womöglich elternlos aufwachsen würden?

„Er hat auch euch geliebt und das nicht zu wenig.", sagte sie, als würde sie in mir lesen wie in einem offenen Buch: „Aber den Tod dieser einen Person, für deren Leben du deines gegeben hättest, kann man niemals überwinden. Entweder überwindet er dich oder…du lernst irgendwann, damit zu leben." Sie schaffte es, mir eine Träne zu entlocken. Sofort wischte ich sie fort, wollte nicht, dass sie sah wie sehr mich das doch traf. Aber natürlich war es zu spät. Für eine Sekunde fanden ihre Finger meine.

„Willst du ihn für diese Entscheidung bestrafen, nachdem er für sie bezahlt hat? Willst du ihm vorwerfen, er hätte sie nie bereut? Ich glaube, das hat er, mehr als einmal. Vielleicht…war es da einfach schon zu spät."

Es gab so viele Dinge, für die es nun zu spät war. Diese Endlichkeit wollte mir nicht recht begreiflich werden…sie war unerträglich. Wenn ich daran dachte, dass es zu spät war, Dad zu danken. Ihm zu sagen wie sehr ich ihn und alles schätzte, das er für mich tat… Es war so einfach und doch unmöglich. Eine Stunde, ein paar Tage mehr und ich hätte meine Gelegenheit bekommen. Vielleicht hätte ich sie nicht genutzt, wie schon zuvor. Und es schmerzte, sich das einzugestehen…

„Hast du es meiner Mutter gesagt?", fragte ich, weil es mich ehrlich interessierte. Es folgte ein Kopfschütteln.

„Wie…gut kanntest du sie?"

„Sarah war mir eine enge Freundin, ich habe sie schon von Beginn an sehr gemocht. Wenn ich auf euch aufpasste, weil sie gerade mit deinem Vater ausgegangen war, fühlte ich mich wie eine eurer Tanten. Wie ein Teil der Familie…und sie hat stets gesagt, das wäre ich auch. Ihr Tod war – es war das Ende von vielem."

Sie war noch immer ein Teil der Familie. Nur wusste ich nun nicht mehr genau, welcher. Meine Schwester, meine Tante, vielleicht auch eine Art Mutter. Diese Rolle passte so gar nicht zu ihr und doch bereitete mir dieser Gedanke eher Freude als Missfallen. Ihre letzten Worte jedoch verunsicherten mich: „Inwiefern?"

„Billy hatte seine Frau verloren, ihr eure Mutter und ich jemanden, der mir näher stand als ich es vielleicht gern zugelassen hätte. Dein Vater verkraftete nicht, dass sie so früh gegangen war, aber Hilfe annehmen wollte er dennoch nicht. Ich war zu dieser Zeit schon länger fortgegangen, entschloss mich aber heimzukehren, als ich davon hörte. Billy war es, der mich auf Abstand hielt. Vielleicht wollte er seine Trauer allein überwinden, aber ich dachte immer nur an euch, die ihr plötzlich ohne Mutter wart. Er hat sich angegriffen gefühlt, warum auch immer. Wir glaubten, er habe mit uns gebrochen und von da an wagten wir es nicht, zurückzukommen."

Dad war ab und an sehr dickköpfig gewesen, das stimmte. Er hatte es nicht leicht, allein mit drei jungen Kindern, gab aber trotz allem nie auf. Ich bewunderte ihn dafür und auch, weil er es schaffte, dass es uns nie an etwas fehlte. Natürlich vermisste ich meine Mutter, fragte nach ihr, aber…aber ich konnte dennoch gut damit umgehen. Wie wäre es wohl gewesen, wenn Jess hergekommen wäre? Wie würden wir nun zueinander stehen? Das war so absurd, dass ich beschloss, diese Sache besser ruhen zu lassen: „Wenn du sagst, du bist gegangen…warum? Und wohin?" Ich hatte keine Antwort darauf, weshalb sie gehen sollte, wenn sie doch hier ihr Zuhause wiedergefunden hatte. Wenn sie akzeptiert worden war und alles besaß, das sie so lange suchte…machte es schlicht und einfach keinen Sinn.

„Ich war jung, ich wollte die Welt sehen."

„Bist du nicht vorher schon von einem Ort zum anderen gezogen?", hakte ich nach, weil ich erwartet hatte, dass mehr kommen würde. Sie hob die Schultern, als gäbe es dafür tatsächlich keine Erklärung. Als hätte er Wind sie aufgegriffen und wie ein Blatt durch die Luft gewirbelt, bis er sie irgendwo niederließ. Als hätte sie diese Entscheidung nicht selbst getroffen.

„Ja, aber…es war merkwürdig, so lange Zeit an einem Ort zu verweilen. Das hat sich angefühlt, als würde ich auf meinen Lebensabend blicken, der vor mir lag. Ich hatte das Gefühl, festzusitzen, vor vollendeten Tatsachen zu stehen.", erklärte sie und doch wollte ich das nicht ganz glauben, vielleicht, weil es mir damit vollkommen anders erging: „Meist entdeckt man erst, was man an seinem Zuhause hat, wenn man es verlässt." War das ihre Art mir zu sagen, wie gern sie hier war? Wie sehr sie diesen Ort mochte, obwohl er sie in gewisser Weise festhielt und…bedrängte? Diese Zwiespältigkeit würde gewiss auch meine Meinung ändern. Wie die Tatsache, dass sich in nicht allzu weiter Ferne gerade die Person aufhielt, der man auf keinen Fall über den Weg laufen wollte. Apropos…

„Was wirst du wegen Jasper unternehmen?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens.

„Weshalb sollte ich etwas unternehmen?"

Sie verwirrte mich, nicht nur, weil sie meine Frage mit einer weiteren beantwortete. Es lag auf der Hand, wieso man nicht einfach so tun konnte, als wäre nichts gewesen. Oder sah sie das etwa anders?

„Er ist hier rein gekommen, hat dich bedroht und…und eindeutig klargemacht, dass er dich nicht hier haben will. Ist das nicht Grund genug?"

Es _war_ Grund genug, das stand nicht zur Diskussion. Ich versuchte, ihre Hintergründe zu erschließen, nur ließ sie das nicht zu: „Es würde nichts bringen, sich seiner anzunehmen. Ich werde damit leben müssen, dass er ab und an seine Macht auszuspielen versucht. Das hat er immer getan, es wird sich also nichts daran ändern, egal was ich tue." Das klang, als hätte sie bereits damit abgeschlossen, dass er ihr den Schädel gebrochen und sie bewusstlos in ihrer eigenen Blutlache zurückgelassen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr konnte ich diese Erinnerung nicht so einfach aus meinem Kopf verbannen, was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie sich nicht selbst hatte sehen müssen. Das war nicht der richtige Weg, ganz sicher nicht: „Und dabei willst du es belassen? Der Typ ist komplett irre! Und seine Drohungen haben sich nicht gerade so angehört, als wären sie leer. Wie kannst du nur darüber hinwegsehen? Er hat dir schon einmal das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, das muss sich nicht unbedingt wiederholen." Dass ich versuchte, sie zu warnen, schien ihr egal zu sein. Sie kannte Jasper wesentlich länger und besser als ich, das mochte wohl wahr sein, nur ließ mich ihr Verhalten daran zweifeln, ob sie ihn deshalb auch richtig einzuschätzen wusste. Er betrachtete Jess als sein verfluchtes Experiment und hatte mehr Kontrolle über sie, als sie sich womöglich eingestehen wollte. Und genau das machte es in meinen Augen so gefährlich: dass sie ihn unterschätzte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Hölle jemals verlassen habe. Es macht für mich keinen Unterschied. Ich werde und will nicht in Angst leben, noch dazu einer unbegründeten."

„Unbegründet?! Hörst du mir nicht zu?"

Tatsächlich…hörte sie mir wirklich nicht zu, sie ignorierte mich: „Es wird sich nicht wiederholen, nichts davon. Ich lerne dazu und mit jeder Begegnung wachse ich. Das braucht nicht deine Sorge zu sein, Jacob, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Oh, ja, ich hatte gesehen, wie gut sie das konnte! Es endete damit, dass ich glaubte, sie würde in meinen Armen sterben! Jess versuchte, das auch aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen, indem sie auf Durchzug schaltete.

„Da, wo ich jetzt bin, habe ich nichts zu befürchten. Und du tätest gut daran, das auch zu erkennen.", erklärte Jess und ihre Gleichgültigkeit raubte mir den Atem: „Jenny wartet schon auf mich und ich sollte sie besser nicht warten lassen." Sie hob ihre Tasche auf, die ich bisher gar nicht bemerkt hatte, und steuerte auf die Haustür zu.

„Tust du immer, was Jenny sagt?", fragte ich, bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Ich hatte nicht vor, sie mit dieser Art Vorwurf zu konfrontieren und doch hatte ich es getan. Jess bestrafte mich mit Blicken, die deutlicher nicht hätten sein können.

„Tust du nie, was man _dir_ sagt?"


	47. Kapitel 24-1

**24\. Ich bin der Leitwolf! Also wieso sollte ich? – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Je mehr Zeit verging, umso öfter fragte ich mich, wem ich eigentlich etwas vormachen wollte. Ich fühlte mich verraten und schuldig, weil ich Jess nicht einmal die Chance gegeben hatte, sich vollends zu erklären. Ich musste mit ihr sprechen…und tatsächlich erfüllte sich diese Hoffnung, als ich sie spät abends unerwartet im Haus antraf. Weil ich das Gefühl brauchte, ihr trauen zu können, wollte ich auch die Seiten an ihr kennenlernen, die sie mir verschweigen wollte. Nur war vorerst wichtiger, was es mit Billys Krankheit auf sich hatte. Jess erzählte, er wäre bereits krank gewesen, als sie sich trafen, und vermutete zugleich, dass vielleicht auch der Tod meiner Mutter Grund dafür gewesen war, dass er sich nicht behandeln ließ. Ob das stimmte oder nicht, würde wahrscheinlich niemals ans Licht kommen. Dafür machte mir Jess klar, dass sie nicht vor hatte, irgendetwas wegen Jasper zu unternehmen – und so gingen wir erneut in einem Streitgespräch auseinander._

* * *

„Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist, Quil."

Es war keine gute Idee, definitiv nicht. Quil verdrehte die Augen: „Es sind alle da, endlich mal wieder 'ne richtige Versammlung! Sam und Emily kommen zurück, hast du das vergessen?" _Alle_ war genau das, was ich gerade am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Quil auch alle meinte, wenn er es sagte, oder nicht. Ich war mir mit kaum etwas mehr sicher.

Wir betraten Emilys Haus als Letzte und wäre es nicht so verdammt voll gewesen, wäre ich wohl glatt wieder umgekehrt. Jess stand am anderen Ende des Raumes, zusammen mit Jenny. Sie würdigte mich keines Blickes, aber allein dass sie hier war, fühlte sich…merkwürdig gut an. Als könnte sie darüber hinwegsehen, wie ich mit ihr umgegangen war. Nur wie _würde_ ich mit ihr umgehen?

„Jacob! Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist.", begrüßte mich Emily überschwänglich mit einer Umarmung; Sam nickte mir lediglich zu, beinahe hätte ich seine leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkel nicht bemerkt. Ich erklärte es für selbstverständlich, hier zu sein, obwohl es das keinesfalls war. Nicht nach allem, das passiert war. Nicht nach dieser Sache, die mich noch immer innerlich aufwühlte wie nichts anderes. Ich sah zur gegenüberliegenden Raumecke.

Die folgende Stunde lauschte ich ausschweifenden Erzählungen über die Welt außerhalb dieses Reservats und dass man etwas verpassen würde, falls man diese nie beträte. Sam und Emily sprachen über ihre Erfahrungen mit Menschen, Kulturstädten und Essen in anderen Ländern und erfüllten mich dabei nicht ausschließlich mit Interesse. Tatsächlich mochte ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie sich der Geschmack von Oktopus auf meiner Zunge anfühlte. Emily hingegen schwärmte davon, als gäbe es nichts besseres. Sie zeigten Fotos von überall, auch von ihren internationalen Freundschaften. Wenn ich das Glück auf diesen Bildern so ansah und es mit der Realität verglich, kam mir Sam wie ein völlig anderer Mensch vor. Einerseits freute ich mich für die beiden, andererseits wusste ich nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Es dauerte eine geschlagene Ewigkeit, bis wir uns durch die unzähligen Erinnerungen geklickt hatten: „…ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie _anders_ es ist. Ein Abenteuer, wirklich. Wohin man geht, alles ist so neu und schön, als würde man eine fremde Welt betreten." Sie hörte sich beinahe an wie Renesmee.

„Hört ihr das? Sie hat vor, uns hier allein zu lassen. Sam, pass bloß auf, bevor du dich versiehst, sitzt du mit deinem ganzen Krempel im Flieger nach Europa!", warnte Jared mit einem Lachen, das mir beinahe einen Gehörsturz bescherte. Quil stimmte zu und meinte, er sähe ihn bereits mit grauen Haaren am Esstisch mit seinen zehn quengelnden Kindern um sich herum. Was das miteinander zu tun hatte, war mir noch etwas schleierhaft. Wenn es eines gab, das ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dann war es Sam als Familienvater. Nicht, dass er nicht mit Kindern umgehen könnte, nur…nur war er so verdammt ernst und – er war eben einfach Sam, dafür gab es keine Worte.

Ich war so vertieft in diesen Gedankengang, dass ich beinahe nicht bemerkte, wie sich alle verabschiedeten. Jess war so schnell verschwunden, dass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte ihr zu folgen. Als ich sie kurz vor der Straße bei ihrem Pickup aufspürte, war Embry an ihrer Seite.

„Hast du einen Moment für mich?"

„Kommt darauf an, wie lange dieser Moment sein soll.", antwortete sie ähnlich reserviert wie mir gegenüber, ihre Laune hatte sich seit gestern nicht wesentlich gebessert: „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit." Mit einem Seitenblick auf mich verschränkte sie die Arme. Daraufhin drehte sich Embry kurz zu mir um, versuchte aber, mich zu ignorieren.

„Fünf Minuten, Jess. Es ist wichtig."

„Meins ist auch wichtig, also leg los.", forderte sie ihn auf und öffnete die Tür ihres Wagens. Er zögerte.

„Könnten wir vielleicht…ein Stück gehen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso. Kannst du nur beim Laufen reden?"

Okay, sie hatte sich kein bisschen abgeregt. Das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein. Embry platzte wie eine Wasserbombe und fuhr zu mir herum: „Jacob, wie wär's, wenn du uns allein lässt? Es gibt keinen Grund, hier herumzuschwänzeln." Ich blieb stehen, verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme und erwiderte Jess' Blick eisern. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mit ihr sprach, schon gar nicht, weil ich es ebenfalls vorhatte. Da spielte es noch nicht mal eine Rolle worüber.

„Du hast ihn gehört."

Hielt sie ihm nun auch noch den Rücken frei? Meine Kinnlade rutschte eine Etage tiefer: „Ich denke, das habe ich. …was aber nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass wir eine dringendere Angelegenheit haben." Embry schnaubte.

„Du gefährdest deine Gesundheit."

„Und du deine."

Jess schüttelte den Kopf und stieg ein.

„Macht das unter euch aus, ich habe diese Kinderspielchen jedenfalls nicht nötig.", sagte sie und startete das Auto, woraufhin ich die Beifahrertür öffnete. Embry stemmte seinen Arm zwischen mich und den Sitz, wütend starrte ich ihn an: „Geh mir aus dem Weg."

„Geh _du_ mir aus dem Weg.", fauchte er. Ich schob ihn beiseite, als Jess aufs Gas trat. Wir beide landeten unsanft am Boden und konnten nur zusehen, wie sie davonfuhr.

* * *

Ich hatte geglaubt, damit hätte sich das. Wie sich herausstellte, lag ich falsch.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du gehst."

„Ich bin nicht gegangen.", erklärte sie, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Natürlich war sie das und sie war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Ich wollte sie bitten, darüber hinwegzusehen, wusste jedoch nicht wie.

„Ich...habe einen Flug gebucht."

Was hatte sie? Beinahe hätte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen: „Wieso? Das musst du nicht. Ich verstehe das nicht." Vermutlich verstand sie es selbst nicht einmal.

„Ich hätte nicht kommen dürfen, es ist besser so. Es wird besser werden, glaub mir. Irgendwann weißt du, warum."

„Ich will es jetzt wissen, erklär es mir!", forderte er, und seine Hand berührte ihr Gesicht. Ich sah weg, nur für einen Moment. Mein Blick streifte die Bäume, deren Äste sich dem stürmischen Wind hingaben. Es regnete in Strömen und das schon seit Stunden. Mein Platz am Fenster hatte sich als schlechter Beobachtungsposten erwiesen, nichts von diesem miesen Wetter blieb mir erspart. Ich war nass bis auf die Knochen, kein Wunder, schließlich war ich in Wolfsgestalt hergekommen. Tatsächlich wollte ich mit Embry sprechen, traf aber auch auf Jess. Das machte es nicht leichter für mich.

„Wann wirst du gehen?"

„Zu bald."

Das war ein schlechter Scherz. War das alles meine Schuld? Ich hatte versucht, das zu klären, ich dachte…ich dachte, wir würden darüber hinwegsehen können. Jess schob ihn von sich, aber er überwand ihre Abwehr und umarmte sie. Was genau waren die beiden? Was hatte ich verpasst? War es Teil des Problems?

„Ich muss gehen.", sagte sie und er widersprach nicht länger, ich zog mich zurück: „Es tut mir leid." Als sie das Haus verließ, folgte ich ihr. Wir verwandelten uns und ich konnte mich unweigerlich nicht länger verstecken.

 _Du hättest dich bemerkbar machen können._

 _Es hätte nur zu einem Streit geführt._ , erwiderte ich, müde, weil man vor ihr nichts verbergen konnte: _Und den kann ich heute nicht gebrauchen._ Sie war so schnell, dass ich ihr nur mit Müh und Not folgen konnte.

 _Dann bist du also nicht auf der Suche nach Streit? Ich dachte, du wolltest mit ihm reden._

 _Das wollte ich auch. Ich habe es mir anders überlegt._

Es bewog sie dazu, anzuhalten. Ich kam neben dem weißen Riese zum Stehen und versuchte, mich so groß zu machen wie nur möglich. Mir gefiel dieses Weiß, es war so anders.

 _Was muss ich tun, dass du hier bleibst?_ , fragte ich und blickte sie forschend an, auf der Suche nach Antworten in diesen stechenden gelben Augen.

 _Du hast mir gezeigt, dass dies hier kein Platz ist für mich. Ich kann dir nicht alles offenbaren, aber genau das ist es was du von mir erwartest. Wie soll ich deine Erwartungen erfüllen, wenn es dich nur in Gefahr bringen würde? Manche Dinge sollten nicht ausgesprochen werden, auch weil sie nicht aussprechbar sind._

Es war keine vierundzwanzig Stunden her, dass sie behauptet hatte, es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, Seite an Seite mit Jasper zu leben. Und jetzt das.

 _Du hast mich auf die Idee gebracht. Ich habe entschieden, dass du gar nicht so Unrecht hast._ , beantwortete sie meine Gedanken. Es war absurd, dass sie so schnell ihre Meinung änderte.

 _Du hast also diese Entscheidung getroffen, ja?_

 _Fang nicht schon wieder damit an._

Sie drehte sich von mir weg, verfiel in einen Trab und bewegte sich nun in Richtung Straße. Ich folgte ihr: _Liege ich denn falsch?_ Ich könnte schwören, dass sie gerade die Augen verdreht hatte.

 _Nein. Aber es rechtfertigt nicht, dass du mich damit so aufziehst._

 _Vielleicht ja doch. Sie hat nicht länger das Sagen, Jess. Ich weiß, sie ist deine Schwester, aber mehr eben auch nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich entscheide jetzt für dich. Und ich bestimme, du bleibst hier._ , sagte ich in ihrem Kopf und war stolz, wie selbstbewusst das klang. So, als könnte ich tatsächlich darüber entscheiden, obwohl mein Gefühl mir das Gegenteil sagte.

 _Dein Gefühl trügt dich nicht ganz._

 _Sag mir, warum du ihr folgst._

Sie legte die Ohren an, nur kurz, sah aber nicht zurück. Ich glaubte, der Regen wollte mich mit seinen Tropfen erschlagen und dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Hätte er es nur getan.


	48. Kapitel 24-2

**24\. Ich bin der Leitwolf! Also wieso sollte ich? – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Emily und Sam waren von ihrer Weltreise zurückgekehrt und zeigten uns mit ausschweifenden Erzählungen Bilder ihrer Erlebnisse, nur erfüllten sie mich dabei nicht ausschließlich mit Interesse. Ich wollte die sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzen und Jess zur Rede stellen, doch auch Embry war auf diese Idee gekommen und dumm, wie wir waren, spielten wir einander gegenseitig aus. Nachdem ich die Strategie gewechselt hatte und nun stattdessen mit Embry sprechen wollte, führte das genau in die andere Richtung. Ich erfuhr, dass Jess plötzlich doch gehen wollte und sah deren Verabschiedung, was mich dazu bewog, ihr zu folgen. Statt Antworten zu geben, redete sie aber nur darum herum und wir gelangten erneut an den Punkt, der hierbei durchaus wesentlicher schien, als ich vermutet hätte: Dass Jess' Entscheidungen nicht unbedingt ihre eigenen waren._

* * *

 _Sag mir, warum du ihr folgst._

Sie legte die Ohren an, nur kurz, sah aber nicht zurück. Ich glaubte, der Regen wollte mich mit seinen Tropfen erschlagen und dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Hätte er es nur getan.

 _Weil sie immer richtig gewählt hat. Im Gegensatz zu mir kann sie das. Du weißt, dass meine Entscheidungen bisher nichts Gutes gebracht haben._

Meinte sie damit die Neugeborenenarmee?

 _Nicht nur. Fest steht, ich entscheide falsch._

 _Und ich entscheide nicht richtig?_ , schlussfolgerte ich, doch sie dementierte es: _Das habe ich nicht behauptet._ Ach, nein?

 _Ich kenne dich nicht so gut, wie du vielleicht glaubst. So geht es doch uns beiden. Entscheidungen für mich treffen kann nur, wer mich kennt. Wer meine Vergangenheit kennt…und damit meine ich nicht, dass man sie erlebt haben muss. Man muss sie sich vorstellen können._

Wo genau lag nun das Problem? Ich wusste sehr wohl, was es hieß, gegen eine Neugeborenenarmee zu kämpfen. Ich hatte es selbst getan. Ich hatte getötet und ich würde es wieder tun, auch wenn es mich einiges gekostet hatte. Ich dachte daran zurück, wie es sich anfühlte, keinen Finger mehr rühren zu können, kaum mehr atmen zu können, ohne durchdringenden Schmerz zu spüren.

 _Das ist nicht dasselbe._ , kommentierte sie es: _Du hast nicht gesehen, was ich getan habe. Ich war wie er, wie Jasper. Ich habe getötet, ohne Reue, ohne Schuld. Es hat mich nicht gerührt und das tut es jetzt noch nicht. Ich fühle nichts dabei. Ich bin ein Monster._ So war es also? Sie hielt sich für so schlecht, dass sie es für besser hielt, andere für sich entscheiden zu lassen? Und zu gehen, um mich davor…ja, was? Zu bewahren?

 _Gib mir eine Chance, dir das Gegenteil zu beweisen._ , bat ich, aber sie schob es von sich wie eine angebotene Tasse Tee. Ich fühlte, wie er sich brühwarm auf meiner Hand ergoss.

 _Mach dir keine Hoffnung, wo keine ist. Hör auf, so verdammt gutgläubig zu sein wie ein kleines Kind. Manche Dinge sind eben so, wie sie sind._

 _Du nicht._

Wieder blieb sie stehen. Ihr Atem ging schwer, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich mit rasselndem Geräusch: _Forderst du mich heraus? Was soll das werden?_ Ich umrundete sie, bis wir einander gegenüberstanden. Sie wirkte niedergeschlagener, als ich gedacht hatte.

 _Du hast mich gesehen, in meinen dunkelsten Momenten. Du hast gesehen wie ich am Abgrund war und hast mich wieder hochgezogen. Was glaubst du, wo ich nun wäre, wärst du nicht da gewesen, nach Billys Tod?_

Sie schwieg.

 _Du hast mehr getan als jeder andere und ich glaube nicht, dass du es getan hättest, wenn es dir egal wäre. Mir bist du auch nicht egal. Lass mich dich kennenlernen, lass mich dir helfen. Du kannst immer noch gehen, wenn ich dich danach verstoße._

Was nicht passieren würde…dessen war ich mir sicher. Das könnte ich gar nicht, nicht noch einmal: _Lass mich auch an deinen dunkelsten Momenten teilhaben. Werde ein Teil dieser Familie, meiner Familie…gib mir nur diese eine Chance._

Und sie gab sie mir.

* * *

Als ich die Augen öffnete, war da nichts als Rauch und Gestank. Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ich es würde riechen können…aber so war es. Beinahe tränten mir die Augen, so sehr stach der Geruch des Todes. Ich blickte mich um, konnte kaum mehr jemanden ausmachen, der aufrecht stand. Es herrschte schreckliche, ohrenbetäubende Stille. Irgendwo war Feuer, mir tropfte der Schweiß von der Stirn, so sehr schlug mir die Hitze entgegen, als ich mich ihm näherte. Nur wurden meine Beine schwer, so schwer, dass ich mich kaum mehr halten konnte. Es war keine Schwäche, nein. Ich konnte dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben, doch es beherrschte meinen ganzen Körper. Von meinen Händen tropfte Blut, aber das spielte keine Rolle, es gehörte nicht mir. Wem gehörte es dann? Hier lagen nur marmorne Leichen. Bruchstücke, wie die Fragmente einer Vase oder frischen Porzellangeschirrs. Dieser Tod war so sauber, dass es mich betörte; er hinterließ nichts als blanke Scherben. Was zu wem gehörte, ließ sich jedoch nicht mehr feststellen, alles war verstreut. Der Anblick ließ mich dennoch kalt. Was ich sah, war nur der Horizont, der ein Ende des Gemetzels verheißen ließ. Es kam niemand nach, ihr Vorrat an Menschen und auch Neugeborenen war erschöpft. Wie lange es anhalten würde, konnte niemand sagen. Vermutlich einen Tag, mit etwas Glück auch zwei. Es brauchte nicht lange, neue Soldaten heranzuschaffen, die Städte waren schließlich voll davon. Ich hatte gerade eine Schlacht hinter mir und fühlte mich dennoch stark, als könnte ich eine neue bestreiten, schon jetzt. Und ich wollte es, spürte das tiefe Verlangen, diese Macht auszuspielen, die in mir schlummerte. Es brauchte nicht mehr als einen Lufthauch, um einen Wirbelsturm zu entfachen. Es brauchte nicht mehr als einen Schlag, um diese Welt ins Wanken zu bringen. Es war schlicht unbeschreiblich.

* * *

Ich rutschte weiter, tiefer, die Zeit machte einen gewaltigen Sprung nach vorn.

„Ich hoffe, diese Quelle war verlässlich."

Ich war misstrauisch, wie jedes Mal, wenn wir uns auf die Suche nach ihm machten. Es hatte eine geheime Nachricht gegeben, die uns in die Staaten zurückführte. Von wem sie kam spielte keine Rolle, wichtig war nur, ob sie stimmte.

„Diesmal sicher.", sagte Jenny neben mir, doch sie hörte sich weniger überzeugt an. Mit einem Klopfen trat ich von der Tür zurück. Sie war groß und schwer, gehörte zu einem Anwesen, das einst von Adligen bewohnt schien. Nur hatte man nichts dazu beigetragen, es so zu erhalten. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sich jemand näherte. Den Schritten nach zu urteilen eine Frau, war es also die falsche Spur? Sie öffnete und taumelte zurück, als sie erkannte, wer da vor ihr stand. Ich hielt die Tür mit Leichtigkeit offen, während sie sie mit aller Kraft zu schließen versuchte. Diese Augen waren noch nie gut angekommen: „Bist du allein?" Als sie den Kopf schüttelte, wirkte sie wie ein Schulmädchen, jung und voller Angst.

„Hol ihn."

Sie zögerte, ließ dann los und verschwand am Ende des Hausflures. Wir warteten, bis sich jemand bemerkbar machte. Die Frau blieb auf Abstand, er hingegen trat hervor und musterte uns voll unverhohlener Neugierde: „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Seine Haut war dunkel, hatte die Farbe von Ocker im Kerzenschein. Das Haar war pechschwarz. Sein Geruch und die blutroten Augen identifizierten ihn unweigerlich als Vampir – wir waren richtig. Er _musste_ es sein.

„Mr Lesotho?"

„Ja, der bin ich. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Sein Akzent war… _orientalisch_. Jenny und ich tauschten einen schnellen Blick. In dieser Sache hatten wir eindeutig mehr Glück als Verstand. Dennoch nahm ich es in die Hand: „Es ist ein paar Jahre her, nicht wahr? Du musst uns vergessen haben, nach all der Zeit." Er reagierte nicht, entweder weil er uns wirklich nicht erkannte oder weil er es für taktisch klüger hielt. Nun gut, womöglich konnte er uns gar nicht erkennen. Wer wusste, ob er uns jemals gesehen hatte?

„Dein letzter Besuch bei Evelyn liegt eine Ewigkeit zurück. Fragst du dich nicht, wie es ihr ergangen ist?"

Dieser Name schrieb Unsicherheit in sein Gesicht; er wusste, worum es ging. Nur wollte er nichts eingestehen: „Evelyn? Ich kenne niemanden, der so heißt. Ich glaube, Sie haben sich versehen." Oh, nein.

„Ich glaube, wir sind goldrichtig. Evelyn Makah war Mitglied des Stammes der Quileute im Bundesstaat Washington. Sie verstarb bei der Geburt ihrer… _Kinder_ , nachdem sie sich dem Vergehen schuldig machte, Unzucht mit einem Vampir getrieben zu haben.", brachte Jenny Licht in diese offensichtlich dunkle Stelle in seinem Kopf. Kinder, wie sie sagte, waren wir jedoch nie gewesen. Nicht eine Minute auf dieser Welt blieb uns dafür vergönnt.

Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, wie ein verdammter Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Khaled?", fragte die Frau am Ende des Flurs, als wollte sie prüfen, ob er noch lebte oder erstarrt war, nachdem er uns in die Augen blickte. Ich realisierte nur langsam, dass die Person, die vor uns stand, tatsächlich unser Vater war. Er war es niemals _wirklich_ gewesen und würde es auch niemals sein, aber…diese Tatsache war merkwürdig. Er drehte sich zu ihr um: „Keine Sorge, Liebling. Das sind Bekannte. Geh nach oben, ja? Nur einen Augenblick, dann komme ich zu dir." Sie zögerte, nicht zu Unrecht. Dann stieg sie die Treppe nach oben.

„Wir können reden, aber nicht hier."

Seine Kooperation überraschte mich, urplötzlich schien sich seine Meinung grundlegend geändert zu haben.

Als wir uns einverstanden gaben, führte er uns einige Meter weiter zu einem Waldstück, weg von den Häusern und außer Sichtweite anderer Personen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, als wäre ihm ihr Schicksal nicht bekannt. Das war es, keine Frage, das musste es sein. Wer überlebte eine solche Geburt? Wer überlebte den Tag, an dem der Teufel höchstpersönlich aus seiner Hölle nach oben stieg, um die Menschen zu richten? Und nicht nur sie...

„Sie ist tot."

Ich hielt es für unnötig, es länger hinauszuzögern. Er wirkte ehrlich getroffen.

„Sie starb am Tag der Geburt deiner Töchter."

Und erst jetzt, erst nach dieser mehr als eindeutigen Bemerkung seitens Jenny schien der Funke bei ihm übergesprungen: „Meiner… _Töchter_? Ich – ich wusste nicht…" Natürlich wusste er es nicht. Mittlerweile gab es wohl kaum jemanden mehr, der es wusste. Die Zeit verwischte Spuren, konnte sie jedoch nicht vollends auslöschen. Manchmal wünschte ich, sie hätte es dennoch getan.

„Ihr seid…am Leben, das – das ist _wunderbar_."

„Wir haben sehr lange nach dir gesucht."

Er lächelte, als wäre das ein Kompliment an ihn als unseren geliebten Vater, der endlich gefunden war. Offen gestanden hatte ich mir mehr von diesem Gefühl erhofft.

„Und ich freue mich, dass ihr mich gefunden habt! Ihr seid gern willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Hause; die Frau, die ihr gesehen habt, ist –"

„Wir sind nicht an deinem Leben interessiert.", stoppte ich seinen Enthusiasmus abrupt: „Sondern an unserer Mutter." Er war verunsichert, aber nicht lange. Er erwartete mehr, als wir ihm geben würden. Aber das interessierte mich wenig.

„Uns beschäftigt die Frage, wieso wir hier sind. Wieso es so weit kommen musste."

Das verstand er nicht. Jenny übernahm wie stets den schwierigen Teil: „Dir muss klar gewesen sein, dass es verboten war. Wieso hast du dich ihr überhaupt genähert? Sie war dein natürlicher Feind." Die Direktheit überforderte ihn offensichtlich.

„Ich…wir liebten uns. Aber welche Rolle spielt das? Es ist vorbei, ich hatte gehofft, sie würde leben. Aber ihr sagt, sie sei tot – es war ihre Entscheidung."

Dieses Stammeln trieb mich noch in den Wahnsinn: „Ihre Entscheidung?" Wir sprachen beide zur gleichen Zeit. Der Mann, der unser Vater war, nickte bestätigend und konnte es dennoch nicht erklären.

„Sie wurde schwanger und dann-", er brach ab, hob die Hände, als könnte er aufkommende Vorwürfe damit abwehren: „Wir konnten es nicht rückgängig machen. Sie wollte das Kind – die _Kinder_ – bekommen und ich respektierte das…aber…" Er brauchte einen Moment, um das Ganze zu fassen. Zugegeben, es war nicht leicht zu begreifen, dass man im Grunde seit hundert Jahren Vater war und nichts davon wusste. Und dass die eigenen Nachkommen nach einem suchten, ihn fanden und letztendlich…nichts mit ihm zu schaffen haben wollten. Für mich gesprochen stimmte das.

„Es würde mir gefallen, euch alles darüber zu erzählen. Die ganze Geschichte, schließlich…wir sind eine Familie, wir haben eine große Zukunft. Ich lade euch ein, meine Gäste zu sein, egal für wie lange. Es soll euch an nichts fehlen."

Wie…nett.

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber wir sind nicht an dir interessiert, nicht als Vater. Du weißt mehr als jeder noch lebende Nachfahre unserer Großeltern und des Stammes."

„Und du weißt es aus erster Hand.", fügte ich hinzu, während seine Miene auseinanderzufallen schien. Freude, Überraschung, Zuversicht, alles das bröckelte. Ich sah dabei zu, bis es mich langweilte: „Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, zumindest nicht heute. Also wieso hast du sie damit alleingelassen?" Wieder dauerte es einen Augenblick, beinahe einen Augenblick zu lange.

„Ich habe sie nicht alleingelassen. Wollen…wir nicht in Ruhe darüber reden?"

Nein, wollten wir nicht. Wir wollten die Wahrheit, vor allem die Wahrheit: „Wieso?" Ich wiederholte mich mit Nachdruck und brachte ihn zum Reden.

„Sie wollte gebären, sie ließ sich nicht davon abbringen! Wir wussten, was es bedeuten könnte, aber das – es war ihr egal. Und als ich ihr meinen Rückhalt zusicherte, verlangte sie von mir, dass ich gehe… Evelyn meinte, ihr würdet davon erfahren, was wir getan hätten, und könntet es nicht gutheißen. Sie…sie schickte mich fort, zu eurem Schutz und - und zu meinem."

„Und du ließest dir sagen, was zu tun war? Hättest du sie geliebt, hättest du ihre Kinder gewollt, wärst du geblieben."

Jenny schien verletzt zu sein durch sein Gehen. Tatsächlich glaubte ich hingegen, dass die Aufforderung unserer Mutter an ihn, zu gehen, nur dann Sinn ergab, wenn sie uns nachvollziehen konnte und schloss, dass wir ihn würden verantwortlich machen können für sein Vergehen. Für ihren Tod. Denn genauso war es.

„Du ließest sie sterben.", folgerte ich.

„Was? Nein! Nein, ich wollte nicht-"

„Du brachtest ihr den Tod und gingst im Wissen ihres Sterbens, wie es ein jeder blutsaugender Untoter tut…"

Wieder erhob er die Hände, diesmal als ich mich ihm weiter näherte; Jenny hingegen schob sich vor ihn: „Beherrsche dich."

Bitte? Und dann, an ihn gewandt: „Es ist nicht ihre Absicht-"

„Oh, ist es!"

Ich drängte mich vorbei, wollte diesem Mörder ins Gesicht sehen, wenn er seinem Vergehen ins Auge blickte.

„Ich liebte sie! Eure Mutter war die schönste Frau, die einzige, die es je hätte geben können…für mich.", erklärte er, als würde das die Geschichte umschreiben. Das tat es nicht.

„Und dennoch hast du ihr den Tod in den Unterleib gepflanzt."

„Ich wollte nie…"

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld.", bestärkte Jenny diese Worte, doch ich hörte sie kaum. Ich sah nur ihn, nur diese Schande, die er in die Welt gebracht hatte. Als würde ich bei seinem Anblick in einen Spiegel sehen, genau das, was ich definitiv nicht wollte und auch nicht akzeptieren würde. Und in meinem Innersten wuchs Hass, schwoll an, bis er überquoll.

„Sie wollte, dass ihr lebt, wie könnte ich es ihr ausschlagen? Ich wollte es auch…ich bin euer _Vater_."

Ich schlug ihn für diesen Ausdruck, der sich auf meiner Zunge pelzig und fremdartig anfühlte. Er wich verunsichert zurück, fuhr jedoch fort mit diesem Humbug: „Aber der…der Liebe wegen habe ich ihr vertraut und – und übergab es in ihre Hände."

„Und überließest sie ihrem Schicksal."

Er wusste, der Stamm würde sie dafür verurteilen. Er wusste, sie würde die Geburt nicht überleben. Er wusste all das und ließ es geschehen. Ich konnte diese Art von Grausamkeit schlichtweg nicht begreifen.

„Niemals! Ich liebte sie so sehr, dass ich ihr glaubte, als sie sagte, sie würde leben. Und dass sie – dass sie mich finden würde! Dass unser gemeinsames Leben Zukunft hätte."

Noch ein Schlag, dass ihm die Porzellanhaut von den spröden Wangen bröckelte. Ich wollte diese Fassade nicht länger ertragen. Diese dumme, lügnerische Faselei von Liebe und Familie. Was war es schon wert? Er ließ all das zurück, er trat es mit Füßen! Und das würde ich auch tun.

„Jess!", fauchte Jenny, aber ich tat es ihr gleich. Sie zuckte, mehr nicht, dann fasste sie meinen Arm und hielt mich zurück. Es kostete mich keine Sekunde, mich loszureißen. Ihr nächster Versuch mündete in einem Stolpern ihrerseits, woraufhin ich mich wieder auf ihn konzentrierte. …bis mich ein urplötzlicher Druck erfasste und beinahe niederwarf, mein Kopf schmerzte und ich wankte. Sie versuchte, meine Macht zurückzuhalten, etwas anderes konnte sie auch nicht tun.

„Wag – es nicht."

Sie wollte mich schwächen, sie wollte ihn schützen? Dieses nutzlose, mörderische Wesen? Nur brauchte es keine Gabe, um die Welt von ihm zu befreien. Nicht für mich.

Ich hatte ihn bereits zu Boden gedrückt und meine Daumen in seinen Hals getrieben, als er erneut zu sprechen wagte: „Be…ben-jamin." Er sollte schweigen!

„Euer Bru… Sucht ihn, sucht – _Benjamin_."

Ich schrie, er solle den Mund halten, sonst könnte ich mir überlegen, ihn besser dort in Stücke zu reißen und drückte zu, bis ein Riss unterhalb des Kinns aufbrach. Doch er missachtete mich, dieser widerliche…

„Bei Amun, er-er ist bei Amun. Benjamin, ein…ein Vampir. Euer -", er röchelte, dann kam er wieder zu Atem: „Euer _Bruder_."

Es gab ein zufriedenstellendes Kreischen, als sein Hals splitterte.


	49. Kapitel 25-1

**25\. Wenn aus Fragen Antworten werden und aus Antworten Fragen – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Als ich Jess damit konfrontierte, warum Jenny alle Entscheidungen für sie traf, erklärte sie, dass sie selbst nicht dazu in der Lage wäre, weil sie zu viele falsche Dinge getan hätte. Sie hielt sich selbst für ein Monster, doch dabei wollte ich es nicht belassen: ich forderte sie auf, uns eine neue Chance zu geben, ohne Geheimnisse. Und tatsächlich willigte sie ein und zeigte mir durch eine ihrer Gaben Ausschnitte ihres Lebens, wie es gewesen war. Ich erlebte es durch ihre Augen, mit ihren Gedanken. Erfuhr vom Krieg, von ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder. Und musste dabei zusehen, wie es so auch meine eigenen Hände waren, die ihren Vater hinrichteten._

* * *

Mit einem Ruck erwachte ich in einem Körper, der mir wesentlich bekannter vorkam und sich dennoch im ersten Moment ungewohnt anfühlte. Es war, als hätte ich eine halbe Ewigkeit geschlafen… _geträumt_.

„Jetzt weißt du es."

Jess saß auf dem Boden, hatte die Beine angezogen und lehnte am Sofa. Sie sah nicht auf, als ich mich aufsetzte, um den Ursprung ihrer Stimme zu ergründen. Mein Schädel brummte und ich tastete danach, um herauszufinden, ob er noch da war wo ich ihn vermutete.

„Wie lange hat das gedauert?"

„Die Erinnerungen? Wenige Sekunden. Aber du hast einige Stunden gebraucht, um davon aufzuwachen.", erklärte sie und es traf mich wie ein Schlag. _Einige Stunden?_ Ich glaubte, sofort wieder zurück zu sein; ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, so schnell in die richtige Zeit zu finden, aber… Okay, das machte mich fertig. Nicht nur seelisch, ich war – ich fühlte mich miserabel. Als könnte ich eine Menge Schlaf gebrauchen…

Tatsächlich konnte ich mich nicht einmal mehr genau erinnern, was sie mir gezeigt hatte. Sie erklärte, sie würde eine ihrer Gaben nutzen, um mich in einen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit einzuweihen, weil es wohl mit Worten nicht getan wäre. Danach wusste ich nur von ihren Händen zu beiden Seiten meines Kopfes und…einem Sog, einem Strudel, der mich in sich einsaugte. Was genau passiert war, kam nur langsam zurück. Da war sie gewesen, nein, sie und Jenny. Und dann war da dieser Kerl, der aussah, als könnte er mit ihr verwandt sein.

Ich stöhnte, weil mir das Nachdenken Kopfschmerzen bescherte. Wer war dieser…Benjamin? Gerade ergab nichts davon einen Sinn.

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis du dich an alles erinnerst.", erklärte sie: „Sag bescheid, wenn das der Fall ist." Sie stand auf und wollte gehen, da platzte es aus mir heraus.

„Du hast jemanden _umgebracht_."

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht nur falsch war, sondern in diesem Fall eine Art…Verrat. Nein, schlimmer, viel schlimmer. Jess zögerte, bevor sie sich umwandte: „Tatsächlich." Ihr Blick war unergründlich und ich fragte mich, ob ich etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Dann erfasste mich Wissen, dass ich bis vor Kurzem noch gehabt, aber wieder vergessen hatte.

„Diesen Typen, du hast ihn umgebracht. Warum?"

„Er hatte es verdient, zumindest glaubte ich das."

Soweit ich zurückdenken konnte, hatte er nichts getan, dass ihn schuldig machte. Nichts, das schlimm genug wäre, ihn auf diese Weise… Ich dachte, ich wüsste, dass er in Stücke gerissen worden war. Von…ihr.

Ja, natürlich, ich wusste um ihre Unkontrolliertheit, ihre Zeit in der Armee, aber – wozu eine so grundlose Tat? Jess seufzte: „Er war mein Vater. Nicht mehr, aber eben auch nicht weniger." Ihr Vater? Eine Welle von Erinnerungen überrollte mich und ich erkannte ihn.

„Du hast _deinen Vater_ umgebracht?"

Es war eine Sache, immer wütend zu sein oder unkontrolliert und deshalb Dinge zu tun, die nicht richtig waren. Ich hatte nachvollziehen können, dass sie tötete. Vampire, Feinde, wen auch immer. Aber es war etwas anderes, bewusst die eigene Familie auszuradieren. Ich…ich konnte mir keinen Hass vorstellen, der so unfassbar groß war, dass er jemanden _hierzu_ bewegte.

Sie starrte mich an, als wüsste sie nicht, was noch hinzuzufügen wäre. Dann winkte sie ab.

„Du hast noch nicht einmal die Hälfte davon wieder, es hat keinen Zweck, jetzt mit dir darüber zu reden. Vielleicht heute Abend oder morgen."

Als würde es das ungeschehen machen. Als würde das ändern, dass sie ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut… Egal, was ich darüber wusste oder nicht, es gab nichts, _gar nichts_ , das diese Tat besser machen könnte. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Sie tötete…ihren Vater. Eine Person, die ihr sehr nahe stand und das ohne jeden triftigen Grund. Ich wollte meine aufkommenden Gedanken verhindern, aber es war unmöglich.

Was, wenn ich ihr falsch begegnete? Wenn ich Dinge zu ihr sagte, im Streit? Was, wenn es jemand anderes tat? Würde sie ihn dann… Würde sie das tun? Und wieso konnte ich nicht aufhören, an _meinen_ Vater zu denken? Er war nicht…sie würde doch nicht… Niemals war ich mir einer Person gegenüber so unsicher gewesen.

* * *

Selbst Stunden später war ich nicht schlauer daraus geworden. Wie sie prophezeite, erinnerte ich mich nun vollends an alles. Auch an das brachiale Krachen und Splittern porzellaner Haut. Und was noch schlimmer war: auch an die Wut. Ich hatte als sie gehandelt; das hatte diese Gabe wohl an sich, wenn man durch sie in fremde Erinnerungen schlüpfte. Ich hatte das Brechen des Halses mit meinen Fingern gespürt und ihn ausgehoben, um es zu beenden. Und ich…ich wollte es in diesem Moment so sehr. Nur das Danach war anders, es tat weh, obwohl es mit starkem Willen passierte. Im vollen Bewusstsein. Ich erlebte Reue, aber nur kurz. Danach überwog wieder Hass. Und wieder Schuld. Es war ein ständiges Hin und Her, das mich mehr aufwühlte, als ich erwartet hätte. Es war nur diese kurze Erinnerung an ein solches Gefühl…und sie brachte mich um den Verstand. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, immer so zu fühlen. Ich…ich konnte nicht glauben, dass man so leben konnte. Das musste ein Irrtum sein, ich war verwirrt. Es war nicht einfach, so tief einzutauchen, das hatte Jess zuvor gesagt. Womöglich hatte ich es noch nicht wieder ganz zurück an die Oberfläche geschafft, um nach der erlösenden Luft zu schnappen. Ganz bestimmt.

„Wie ist es?", fragte sie und ich erschrak so fürchterlich, dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf meine Arme stahl. Ich tauchte, noch immer, so war es wohl.

„Du hattest Recht."

Sie setzte sich zu mir, runzelte jedoch die Stirn bei diesen Worten: „Was meinst du?" Ich zitterte. Verdammt noch mal.

„Ich erinnere mich jetzt."

Sie nahm das mit Schweigen zur Kenntnis. Dabei hatte ich mir so viele Antworten erhofft. War das ihr Geheimnis? War das der Grund für alles? Irrte ich mich? Sie spielte mit meinem Kopf. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken…so war es doch?

„Wie hältst du es aus?", fragte ich, bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Das war ein Test. Nein…ich fragte nach Rat. Ich wollte, dass es aufhörte.

Sie sah mich lange prüfend an, vielleicht auch bemitleidend. Dann lächelte sie für einen so kurzen Moment, dass ich dachte, ich hätte es mir womöglich eingebildet.

„Gar nicht."

Das war eine miese Lüge. Sie lebte seit hunderten von Jahren damit.

„Kannst du einmal nicht in Rätseln sprechen?", fuhr ich auf und spürte noch einmal einen Schwall…Zorn: „Wann immer ich eine Frage stelle, bekomme ich irgendeine belanglose Antwort! Man kann nicht normal mit dir reden, weil du dich gar nicht erst darauf einlässt, du-" Sie legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter und ich bemerkte, dass ich aufgesprungen war. Sie stand mir gegenüber und es war…merkwürdig. Ich tauchte noch immer? Ihre andere Hand fand meine zweite Schulter: „Es gibt keine richtige Antwort auf eine Frage, die keine richtige Antwort hat. Glaubst du, alles kann beantwortet werden? Man kann nicht alles erklären. …ich kann dir sagen, was ich weiß: Was immer du gerade erfährst, ist in mir. Ich kann es nicht abstellen und muss immer damit rechnen, dass es mir so ergeht wie dir gerade. Aber ich lebe. Und ich lebe damit, Tag für Tag. Tage vergehen, Wut auch. Was bleibt ist das, was sie verursacht hat." Selbst klare Worte erschienen mir gerade rätselhaft. Sie machten die Verwirrung komplett.

„Was…was ist das? Was ist los mit mir?", fragte ich, nachdem wir uns wieder gesetzt hatten und ich einen Moment mit dieser inneren Unruhe kämpfte. Ich fühlte mich schwach, ganz und gar falsch.

„Du warst ich.", erklärte sie, obwohl ich das doch bereits wusste, und: „Es ist nicht leicht, sich davon zu erholen." War das ein erneutes Lächeln?

Ich schloss die Augen, um zu verstehen. Langsam ebbte es ab, ich konnte es spüren wie eine Decke, die meinen Körper hinab glitt und zu Boden fiel. Ich hatte die Wasseroberfläche erreicht, keuchend und nach Luft ringend.

Was blieb war nichts als Unverständnis. Wenn das in ihr war…immer, dann – war das die Ursache für alles? Wo kam es her? Was hatte das mit dem Tod ihres Vaters zu tun? Und wieso in aller Welt…ich wollte ihr lediglich vertrauen. Aber je mehr ich sie kannte, desto weniger wusste ich über sie.

„Wirst du mir sagen, ob du es akzeptieren kannst? Ich könnte verstehen, wenn nicht. Ich meine…ich bin ziemlich abgedreht, nicht wahr?"

Da war sie, die Jess, die ich als enge Freundin kannte. Sie sah dieser anderen so ähnlich, die ihren eigenen Vater hinrichtete. Ich würde nicht darüber hinwegsehen können…da waren so viele Dinge, die passierten. Alles ging Schlag auf Schlag, ich hatte keine Zeit mich zu erholen, nicht einmal um durchzuatmen. Mein Kopfschütteln verunsicherte sie zu unrecht: „Können wir darüber reden? Über diese ganze merkwürdige Sache?"

„Du wolltest, dass ich dir einen Grund gebe, mir zu vertrauen. Zugegeben war das kein besonders guter, aber ich habe dir etwas gezeigt, dass ich dich normalerweise niemals hätte wissen lassen."

Ein gutes Argument, aber keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Ich wollte nicht behaupten, ihr Versuch hätte das ganze Gegenteil bewirkt, aber…

„Hast du ihn nur gesucht, um ihn umzubringen?"

„Nein."

Das war ziemlich knapp: „Also war es eine spontane Idee, als du bemerkt hast, dass er dachte, ihr könntet einfach da ansetzen, wo ihr aufgehört habt und heile Familie spielen?" Wieder ein Nein. Sie wirkte zurückgezogen.

„Jacob, du warst _ich_. In dieser Erinnerung warst du es; ich kann dir nichts ins Hirn projizieren, ich kann dich nur teilhaben lassen. Wenn ich einen Gedanken gehabt haben sollte, der Sinn ergeben hätte, würdest du ihn jetzt kennen."

Okay. Ich überholte meinen Gedankengang.

„Du hast es einfach…aus der Wut heraus getan?", - zugegeben, das war dumm.

„Es war keine aktive Entscheidung. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, ich habe gehandelt. So läuft das bei mir."

‚Ich habe meinen Vater getötet – so läuft das bei mir.' – Das war absurd. Und weil ich es nicht verstehen konnte, versuchte ich vorerst darüber hinwegzusehen.

„Jenny hätte es wissen und dich aufhalten müssen."

„Sie war nicht stark genug."

Das klang wie ein Vorwurf und war gleichzeitig ganz leichtfertig über ihre Lippen gekommen, so als –

„…und sie ist es auch heute noch nicht."

„Moment mal, was...was redest du da? Ihr seid Zwillinge, wenn es jemanden gibt, -", ich stoppte, als ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte: „Aber wenn nicht sie, dann…wer dann?" Ich überlegte, was das bedeutete. Jenny konnte ihrer eigenen Schwester nicht entgegentreten, obwohl beide Zwillinge waren _und_ Jess sie stets ihren Leitwolf nannte. Wie sollte das funktionieren? Ersteres ließ sich vielleicht noch damit erklären, dass sie einst so unterschiedliche Leben lebten wie nur möglich. Aber der Rest? Wir gehorchten unserem Leitwolf aufs Wort, es gab schlicht keinen Widerspruch, weil er…nun, ja, er war eben nicht möglich.

„Sie ist dein Leitwolf.", widersprach ich.

„Ist sie. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich den gleichen Anspruch darauf habe wie sie. Ich muss ihr nicht gehorchen."

Wenn sie selbst ein Rudel führen könnte, würde ich niemals in der Lage sein, über sie zu bestimmen. Es hatte keinen Zweck für sie, in meinem Rudel zu sein, wenn sie es im Grunde selbst leiten könnte. Ich war nicht dazu imstande, ihr etwas zu befehlen, das war es doch, was sie mir damit sagte?

„Was machst du dann in meinem Rudel? Spielst du die Unterwürfige oder was? Ich sehe das nicht ein, Jess, wirklich nicht. Du solltest dein eigenes Rudel führen oder sogar meins, das…"

„Verstehst du denn nicht?", sagte sie mit einem Ton, der doch mehr Vorsicht innehatte, als es auf den ersten Blick erschien: „Ich bin vielleicht dazu geboren worden, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich _kann_ nicht, weil ich nicht in der Lage bin, richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich bin zu impulsiv, zu ungezügelt und damit schlichtweg nicht dafür geeignet."

„Wie soll jemand anderes die richtige Entscheidung treffen, wenn du sie am Ende nicht respektieren oder umsetzen musst, weil du dich dagegen wehren kannst?"

„Ich muss mich nicht wehren, der Doppelklang des Leitwolfs hat keine Wirkung auf mich."

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und stieß lange die Luft aus. Das war…der Wahnsinn, im negativen Sinne.


	50. Kapitel 25-2

**25\. Wenn aus Fragen Antworten werden und aus Antworten Fragen – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem Jess mir mithilfe einer ihrer Gaben Einblicke in ihre Vergangenheit gewährt hatte, erholte ich mich nur langsam davon. Die Erinnerung an Gesehenes kam schleichend zurück und das fremdartige Gefühl, sie gewesen zu sein, war nicht gerade etwas, über das man leicht hinwegsehen konnte. Immer mehr schaffte ich es, nachzuvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlte und wurde mir so dessen bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich keinen triftigen Grund brauchte, um in gewisser Art und Weise zu handeln. Schuld verspürte sie in diesem Moment nicht, danach jedoch schon. Allerdings beschäftigte mich, dass Jenny, die ihr als Zwillingsschwester doch ebenbürtig sein müsste, ihr nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Und das kam nicht von ungefähr: Jess hatte selbst einen Anspruch darauf, ein Rudel zu führen, und tat es nur deshalb nicht, weil ihre eigenen Entscheidungen fehlerhaft waren._

* * *

„Wie soll jemand anderes die richtige Entscheidung treffen, wenn du sie am Ende nicht respektieren oder umsetzen musst, weil du dich dagegen wehren kannst?"

„Ich muss mich nicht wehren, der Doppelklang des Leitwolfs hat keine Wirkung auf mich."

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und stieß lange die Luft aus. Das war…der Wahnsinn, im negativen Sinne. Tatsächlich schwankte ich zwischen völliger Fassungslosigkeit und stiller Faszination. Und da waren Zweifel, ob ich überhaupt irgendwie in der Lage war, sie zu leiten. Ob ich es jemals sein _würde_. Ich fühlte mich infrage gestellt, wenn nicht sogar mehr als das. All meine Entscheidungen fühlten sich nicht länger an, als wären sie welche gewesen. Ihre Unabhängigkeit griff meine Autorität als Leitwolf an und ließ sie wie Sand durch meine Finger rinnen.

Sie legte mir die Hand auf, als würde es etwas bewirken können: „Ich folge dir nicht, weil ich es muss, Jake. Sondern weil ich es _will_. Überzeugung ist stärker als jeder Zwang, oder nicht?" Ich würde einen Besen fressen, wenn das nicht einem Buch voller neunmalkluger Weisheiten entsprungen war. Vorsichtig lugte ich hinter meinen Fingern hervor, um ihren Blick einzufangen. Daraus erhoffte ich mir zu erfahren, wie das weitergehen sollte. Ich mochte mir nicht annähernd ausmalen, was Sam davon halten würde.

„Was, wenn ich eine Wahl treffe, die einen Konflikt auslöst? Wie kann ich wissen, dass du zu uns stehst, wenn du es doch nicht willst und demzufolge auch nicht musst?", sprach ich den schlimmstmöglichen Fall an. Wenn ein Wort gerade sehr groß im Raum stand, dann war es ‚Zweifel'.

„Ich werde es immer versuchen. Ich glaube, es ist besser zu hoffen, dass es niemals dazu kommen wird."

Basierte das alles also nur auf Hoffnung? Erwartete sie, dass ich mich damit abfinden würde? Sie hatte mein Vertrauen erringen wollen und doch…obwohl ich sie nun etwas näher kannte, als es noch vor kurzem der Fall gewesen war, glaubte ich sie weniger zu kennen denn je. Aber hatte ich es nicht selbst so gewollt? Ich wusste nicht, ob ich vertrauen konnte. Nur blieb mir keine besonders gute Wahl. Entweder beseitigte ich diese Gefahr für mein Rudel und den gesamten Stamm oder ich ließ es – im draufgängerischen Sinne – einfach mal darauf ankommen.

Entweder behielt ich Jess als Schwester und enge Bezugsperson, die mir durch die dunkelste Zeit meines Lebens geholfen hatte, oder ich verdammte sie als Verräterin und Mörderin, die sie im Grunde war.

Entweder… _oder_ …

* * *

Ich musste wohl vergessen haben wie es war, morgens vom Geruch eines frisch gemachten Omeletts geweckt zu werden. Wenn ich mit jemandem sprechen konnte, anstatt mir selbst auf die Zunge zu beißen und die Wand anzuschweigen. Und wie es sich anfühlte, wenn das erste am Tag, das ich zu sehen bekam, ihr Lächeln war…

Jess war auf Bewährung, keine Frage. Nicht mehr, aber eben auch (noch) nicht weniger. Ich brauchte etwas Zeit für diese Entscheidung…und Jess' Anwesenheit. Nur so konnte ich herausfinden, wie ich nun zu ihr stand. Ich musste mir gewahr werden, was all das für mich bedeutete. Und für mein Rudel. Und für den Stamm. Und für Gott-weiß-wen noch…

* * *

Ich hatte beschlossen, den Vormittag für einen Besuch bei Charlie zu nutzen. Seit der Beerdigung hatten wir uns nicht mehr gesehen und offen gestanden fühlte ich mich schuldig, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, ich war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Nicht bewusst, aber tatsächlich pflegte Charlie nur wegen meinem Vater so enge Verbindungen zu anderen Stammesmitgliedern. Er kam öfter vorbei, die beiden waren Freunde und jetzt…jetzt war alles anders. Es musste auch ihn schwer getroffen haben, nur war ich bisher zu blind dafür gewesen und hatte außerdem genug mit mir selbst zu tun. Dieses Frühstück zusammen mit ihm, Sue und Jess gehörte zu den wenigen wertvollen Erinnerungen, die ich auf keinen Fall missen wollte. Und dafür musste ich ihm danken.

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen ereilte mich, gerade als die Tür vor mir geöffnet wurde. Charlie sah etwas ergraut aus, aber noch immer vertraut mit seinen braunen Augen. Er lächelte nicht, aber es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, wenn das bei ihm so war. Charlie konnte mies gelaunt sein und war dennoch treuer als so mancher Schoßhund. Obwohl ich mich nicht angemeldet hatte, empfing er mich herzlich und bot sogar an, dass ich bei ihm essen könnte. Natürlich nur, weil Sue bereits in der Küche stand und den Kochlöffel schwang. Es roch gut, aber ich lehnte vorerst ab. Tatsächlich kam es mir unverschämt vor, mich schon wieder einzunisten.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte ich, bevor er dazu kam. Er redete nicht viel und ich auch nicht, deshalb würde es schwer werden, mehr als Smalltalk hinzubekommen.

„Ach, na ja. Ich fühl' mich alt; hier und da zwickt es ab und an mal mehr, mal weniger – aber bei wem nicht? Es ist erträglich, sagen wir's so. Aber demnächst steht mein Abschied von der Wache an und das wird sicher nicht leicht."

„Du hörst auf?", platzte ich heraus, weil er mir eindeutig und wesentlich jünger vorkam als so mancher Pensionär hier aus der Gegend, den ich kannte. Charlie war schon immer Chief gewesen, ich konnte mich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern, in der es nicht so war. Chief Swan… Wer sollte nach ihm diesen Job antreten? Dafür kam doch keiner sonst infrage.

„Irgendwann ist für alle Schluss.", sagte er und sparte dabei nicht an Bitterkeit: „Aber ja, ich muss mein Amt an irgendeinen jungen Spross abgeben. Weiß noch nicht, wer's machen wird, ob Hence oder Miller, aber die sind beide noch grün hinter den Ohren." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte mir diesen reservierten Gesichtsausdruck, den nur er so gut beherrschte. Tatsächlich wirkten die Furchen auf seiner Stirn tiefer, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Es wollen auch noch andere an die Reihe kommen, so ist das. Und ich hab's verdient, mir keine Sorgen mehr um irgendwelche vermissten Kinder zu machen. Das ist das Gute daran, oder nicht? Es wird ungewohnt sein, diese Last loszuwerden, aber ich bin ehrlich – ich kann's kaum mehr erwarten."

Sue kam aus der Küche und brachte den Geruch von saftigem Braten mit: „Diese Hitzköpfe glauben, sie haben den Posten schon inne. Sie spielen sich auf, wann immer sie können." Ich kannte keinen von beiden, aber ihr Ruf eilte ihnen ja anscheinend voraus. Es würde womöglich nicht einfach werden, unsere Existenz vor ihnen zu verbergen, aber irgendwie würde es schon gehen. Irgendwie ging es immer. Bisher hatte es sich leichter gestaltet, Charlie wusste - wenn auch noch nicht von Beginn an - bescheid und deckte ein ums andere Mal einen frischen Wolf, der die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Wir hatten ihm mehr zu verdanken als vielleicht gut war.

„Was sind das für Kerle?"

„Anfänger, wenn du mich fragst. Ray ist der Sohn von 'nem Marine und hält sich wohl deshalb für den geborenen Chief. Charles Hence, glaube, der ist gut mit Ryans Vater befreundet. Den hast du bestimmt schon gesehen, er fährt öfter mit seinen deutschen Edelkarossen durch die Straßen.", klärte er mich auf und tatsächlich glaubte ich, schon den ein oder anderen Mercedes gesehen haben, konnte mich aber nicht mehr an den dazugehörigen Besitzer erinnern: „Und Laurence Miller ist keinen Deut besser. Er hat 'ne 1A-Karriere an der Universität hinter sich, ist aber doch wieder hier gelandet, weil der Job nichts für ihn war. Zu viel Arbeit, wahrscheinlich. Der glaubt wohl, ich könnte den ganzen Tag die Füße hochlegen und meine Fingernägel feilen." Das wäre vielleicht besser für uns, aber ich sagte vorerst nichts dazu.

„Ach, es ist schon ruhiger geworden, oder nicht? Ich glaube, es gab schlimmere Zeiten."

Sue und Charlie wechselten einen schnellen Blick, aber ich bemerkte ihn dennoch. Ich versuchte, mir nichts dabei zu denken und sprach stattdessen seine Pläne für das kommende Jahr an. Wir redeten über dieses und jenes, er stellte mir seine neuste Anglererrungenschaft vor und ich staunte nicht schlecht über einen Hecht von der Größe einer Panzerfaust. Als das Essen fertig war, ließ ich mich doch dazu überreden, wenigstens zu kosten. Es schmeckte – wie so ziemlich alles, das Sue kochte – großartig. Ich lobte sie, aber so recht wollte sie es nicht annehmen und ließ nicht einmal zu, dass ich ihr beim Abwasch half.

„So sind die Frauen, Jacob. Auch meine Bella, oh, ja.", seufzte er: „Sie ähnelt ihrer Mutter immer mehr." Er lachte kurz auf, als hätte er sich an eine Zeit erinnert, die lange vergangen war.

„Ich habe länger nicht mit ihr gesprochen."

„Ich weiß, das hat sie gesagt. Aber es ist doch nichts zwischen euch gekommen?"

Er sah mich an wie damals, als ich gesagt hatte, dass ich sie liebte. Das fühlte sich an wie in einem anderen Leben, so fern lag es. Ich hatte mit Edward um eine Liebe gekämpft, die mir niemals gehörte. Es war unangenehm, sich daran zu erinnern: „Nein, nein."

„Sie meinte, du und Renesmee hättet eine Krise."

Ah, meinte sie das? Für einen Moment fragte ich mich ernsthaft, ob sie mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte.

„Sie übertreibt. Renesmee will sich auf die Schule konzentrieren und das ist völlig in Ordnung."

Ich hatte keine Lust auf diese Art Gespräch und versuchte, es auch so klingen zu lassen. Charlie schien zu verstehen, denn er lenkte um: „Na ja, wir hatten alle mal so eine Zeit. Lange her, aber ja. – Hör' mal, wir wollen nachher noch einen Spaziergang machen, wenn's dich nicht stört. Du kannst auch mitkommen, wäre kein Problem…"

„Oh, nein. Ich gehe schon. War schön, mal wieder gesprochen zu haben."

Ich stand auf, doch Charlie bestand darauf, mich sofort zur Tür zu begleiten. Sue war noch immer mit dem Aufwaschen beschäftigt und schien nichts davon mitzubekommen, obwohl ich mich auch von ihr gern verabschiedet hätte.

„Jacob, ich weiß, es ist bald nicht mehr meine Angelegenheit…aber da draußen geht was vor sich. Ich sag's wie's ist: kannst du dich noch an den Tag erinnern, an dem ich dich zu Billy ins Krankenhaus gebracht habe? Ich konnte nicht mit rein kommen, wir hatten einen dringenden Fall.", flüsterte er an der Tür und beäugte misstrauisch die gegenüberliegenden Häuser. Ich nickte: „Du sagtest, man hat eine Leiche gefunden."

„Und was für eine…ich mein', ich weiß, dass diese Welt nicht ganz so normal ist wie ich sie vielleicht gern hätte, aber sowas hab' ich ungelogen noch nicht erlebt. Man hätte nicht erkannt, dass es ein Mensch ist und das meine ich so, wie ich's sage. Es war… _zerfetzt_. Das wurde als zu hoch für uns eingestuft, ich wurde abgezogen und jemand anderes hat sich drum gekümmert. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie viel die inzwischen wissen, aber das war nicht der Einzige."

Noch wusste ich nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, aber ich war mir sicher, dass Charlie keine Vampire verdächtigte. Er wusste nicht von ihrer Existenz, schließlich hielt er Bella und ihre Familie für…ehrlich gesagt wusste ich das nicht einmal. Er sagte mir das also, weil er ernsthaft um deren Sicherheit besorgt war: „Wie viele? Und wo?"

„Mindestens drei. Eine verstümmelter als die andere, und _bleich_. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr da so am Laufen habt oder was es noch gibt außer euch, aber…"

„Wir kümmern uns darum, ganz bestimmt."

Mein Versuch, ihn etwas zu beruhigen, schlug fehl. Wahrscheinlich weil ich selbst etwas aus der Fassung geraten war – ich konnte mir nicht ausmalen, ob es sich dabei um einen Menschen oder etwas Übernatürliches handelte. Sowohl bei Opfer als auch Täter. Ich müsste es mir ansehen, allerdings würde das wohl kaum möglich sein.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht viel darüber und das ist streng vertraulich. Aber falls es wieder passiert, bist du der Erste, der es erfährt. Die allererste Leiche lag irgendwo im Wald, keine Meile entfernt vom Stadtrand, das ist sicher. Die anderen…wenn ich Einsicht in die Akten nehmen kann, kann ich dir mehr dazu sagen."

Ich nahm dieses Angebot zwar an, warnte ihn aber, vorsichtig zu sein; womöglich käme sein Abschied sonst früher als gedacht. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl machte ich mich auf den Rückweg und konnte die vielen merkwürdigen Gedanken nicht verhindern, die sich in meinem Kopf gegenseitig bekriegten. Wer tötete Menschen auf diese Weise? Und wer tötete sie _hier_? Ich wusste nicht genug, als dass ich mich hätte bedroht fühlen können. Und ersteres musste sich schleunigst ändern.

Als ich zurückkehrte, war das Haus verlassen. Also machte ich mich auf, die Wälder um Forks auszukundschaften. Vielleicht wurde ich ja fündig… Ob ich das wirklich wollte, konnte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sicher sagen.


	51. Kapitel 26-1

**26\. Das mit Licht und Schatten, das ist so eine Sache… - TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Jess gestand mir, dass sie selbst einen Anspruch darauf hatte, ein Rudel zu führen. Sie tat es nur deshalb nicht, weil ihre eigenen Entscheidungen fehlerhaft waren. Der Doppelklang des Leitwolfs hatte keine Wirkung auf sie und deshalb zweifelte ich, ob ich sie überhaupt leiten konnte und wie ich mich im Falle eines Konflikts auf sie verlassen sollte. Sie sagte, sie folge mir aus Überzeugung, aber dennoch war ich im Zwiespalt, wie ich die Sache handhaben sollte, weswegen Jess also vorerst auf Bewährung war. Nachdem ich nach Dads Tod genug mit mir selbst zu tun hatte, versuchte ich nun einiges nachzuholen und besuchte Charlie. Dieser offenbarte dann, dass er die Wache verließ, um die schöneren Seiten des Lebens zu genießen. Wir redeten also über dieses und jenes, das Angeln, Bella und auch Renesmee. Aber erst, als er mich verabschiedete, rückte er dann mit der wohl besorgniserregendsten Nachricht heraus: Es waren mehrere Tote im Wald gefunden wurden, eine bleicher und zerfetzter als die andere. Und es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, wer oder was dahinter steckte._

* * *

Es gab nicht viele Momente, in denen ich mir sicher war, dass ich mit Sam sprechen musste – und nur mit ihm. Ich wollte mich ihm in dieser Sache anvertrauen, weil ich seine Unterstützung brauchte und auch seinen Rat. Wenn stimmte, was Charlie sagte (und ich würde ihn nicht anzweifeln, nur fiel es mir schwer, mir etwas derartiges vorzustellen, wo meine große Liebe doch zur Hälfte und ein Teil meiner Freunde ganz und gar Vampire waren – sonstige übernatürliche Geschwister inklusive), bedeutete dies eine Gefahr für alle, die mir nahestanden. Zwar trank meines Wissens niemand, der hier lebte, Menschenblut, aber mein Stand war nicht gerade der neuste, was das anging. Unabhängig davon: wir mussten handeln, als Rudel und als Stamm.

Nach einem Treffen unter vier Augen, bei welchem ich lediglich das Wichtigste mit Sam austauschte, beriefen wir eine Art Rat ein, der im engsten Kreis stattfinden sollte. Zuvor schloss ich mich noch einmal mit Charlie kurz, um etwaige Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Noch am selben Tag fand ich mich in Sams Wohnzimmer wieder: er, Jenny und ich als Rudelführer sowie Quil Aetara als Stammesältester, dazu Jared, Seth und (zugegebenermaßen gegen meinen Willen) Embry als engste Vertraute. Ich kam zuletzt, wie ich verwundert feststellen musste. Aber alle waren sicher mehr als neugierig, was sie nun erfahren würden. Sie tummelten sich auf der winzigen Couch im Wohnzimmer, einzig Seth war nirgends zu entdecken. Stattdessen begrüßte ich Leah: „Wo ist Seth?"

„Er hatte was mit seinem Chef zu klären."

Ich glaubte nicht, dass es wichtiger war als das hier, aber er konnte es schließlich nicht wissen. Und für ihn spielte dieser Termin sicher auch eine nicht ganz kleine Rolle. Ich gesellte mich zur Gruppe – zumindest wollte ich das.

„ _Du?_ ", rutschte es mir heraus, und ich zog sie ohne Zögern in die Küche nebenan. Okay, das blieb nicht gerade unbemerkt, aber das war mir egal.

„Was wird das? Wir haben hier ein wichtiges Treffen! Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, bist du nicht eingeladen."

„Hast nur du das zu entscheiden?"

Ihr Flüstern war ebenso energiegeladen wie meines und sie riss sich wütend von meiner Hand los. Draußen fragten sie, ob es ein Problem gäbe. Ich antwortete mit einem gerufenen ‚Nein', wandte mich Jess aber noch einmal zu: „Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht herausfinde, dass du dir das hier mit irgendwelchen Tricks erschlichen hast." Zugegeben, ich war ungewöhnlich misstrauisch, aber vielleicht hatte das im Moment auch ganz andere Gründe. Da lagen irgendwelche Hautfetzen im Wald und ich fühlte mich für diesen Mist verantwortlich.

Als wir zu den anderen zurückkehrten, setzte ich ein seichtes Lächeln auf; Jess hingegen versuchte nicht einmal unbekümmert auszusehen, und warf mir dunkle Blicke zu.

Sam schien nichts dergleichen zu bemerken: „Ich denke, wir können anfangen. Es ist wichtig, dass alles, was ihr jetzt erfahrt, vorerst auch hier bleibt. Wir wissen sehr wenig darüber und das, obwohl es sich offensichtlich um eine massive Bedrohung handelt. Jacob?"

Das war mein Stichwort. Ich begann bei Billys Krankenhausaufenthalt vor einigen Wochen und damit, dass Charlie zu einem außergewöhnlichen Fall gerufen wurde. Nach und nach setzte ich die anderen Puzzleteile dazu: eine unbekannte Anzahl an Toten, diese abnormale Bleichheit, grausame Brutalität. Außerdem erwähnte ich, dass der Fall an höhere Vereinigungen übergeben wurde, das FBI oder dergleichen. Wie mit ihm vereinbart, ließ ich Charlie vorerst weitgehend aus der Sache heraus. Es war wichtig, dass er weiterhin unbemerkt Informationen sammeln konnte.

„Was gedenkt ihr zu tun?", unterbrach Jenny zuerst das betretene Schweigen, dass sich eingestellt hatte. Sie schien nicht im geringsten überrascht, aber womöglich lag das auch daran, dass ich nicht besonders gut Gefühlsregungen von ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte – auch oder gerade weil sie sie geschickt verbarg.

„Und genau um diese Frage zu klären, sind wir heute hier.", gab ich zurück: „Es steht fest, dass wir mit größer Vorsicht handeln müssen. Niemand weiß, worum es sich handelt, und ich glaube, dass wir davon ausgehen können, dass es kein Mensch war. Niemand hat etwas gesehen. Alle Morde passierten im Umkreis von höchstens zwanzig Kilometern, allerdings bedeutet das nicht, dass es sich dort aufhält. Im Grunde haben wir nichts in der Hand."

„Wo sollen wir dann anfangen?"

Embry schien unseren kleineren Disput überwunden zu haben…nun, da war er mir einen Schritt voraus. Ich ignorierte ihn, Leah nicht: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es darauf eine Antwort gibt. Wir können nichts bekämpfen, das wir nicht kennen."

„Niemand will es bekämpfen.", wand ich ein: „Zuerst müssen wir es finden."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man damit verhandeln kann."

Ich mochte Jareds gedankliche Ergüsse noch nie wirklich. Sie waren stets offensichtlich und enthielten weder Neues noch Sinnvolles. Dennoch lösten sie in diesem Fall ein Durcheinander aus.

„Wieso sollten wir auch verhandeln? Es tötet Menschen und das in unserem Gebiet. Wir müssen es zur Strecke bringen."

„Nichts daran klingt vertraut, was wenn es eine neue Rasse ist?"

„Wo soll die bitte herkommen? Sowas fällt nicht vom Himmel!"

Ich bedachte Jess, die sich bisher auffällig zurückhaltend gab, mit einem Blick und fragte mich, ob sie diesen Sturz überlebt hätte. Höchstwahrscheinlich ohne einen Kratzer.

„Hier wird niemand zur Strecke gebracht.", mischte ich mich ein und erntete dafür nichts als Kritik. Wenn es so gefährlich war, könne man nicht mit ihm reden. Es wäre sowieso nicht menschlich und somit hätte es keinen Bedarf mit irgendwem zu verhandeln…

„Dennoch ist es legitim, mit Vampiren Verträge zu schließen."

Jenny sagte das ruhig und doch scharf, aber sie sah nicht auf. Zugegebenermaßen wollte ich nicht wissen, was ihr Blick verraten hätte. Sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht, aber –

„Ihr solltet euch nicht in Dinge einmischen, die euch nichts angehen.", schoss Jared zurück: „Diese Entscheidung habt ihr nicht zu treffen."

„Welche Bedeutung hat schon deine Stimme?"

Jess trug nicht gerade zu einer schnellen Lösung bei, aber tatsächlich musste ich einräumen, dass Jared uns damit nicht weiterbrachte – sie allerdings ebenso wenig. Ihre Meinung war nicht mehr als das was sie war, eine Beratung.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen.", wies Sam sie zurecht. Leah schien damit nicht einverstanden: „Oh, vielleicht sollten wir genau das tun? Schließlich könnte die Antwort auf diese ganze Schweinerei auch auf der Hand liegen."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Einige hier halten diesen Vertrag für unangebracht und es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass wir damit nicht ganz falsch liegen. Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, wieso die Toten bleich sind?"

Sie spielte unfair, aber ich konnte dem nichts entgegen setzen: „Sie sind blutleer. Aber das heißt gar nichts."

„Tut es das?"

Quil Aetera räusperte sich so geräuschvoll, dass es selbst ein Tauber hätte hören müssen. Die letzte Entscheidung lag bei ihm und offen gestanden machte mir das Sorgen. Er hatte deutlich mehr Jahre auf dem Buckel als gut für ihn war und das zeigte sich nicht nur durch Äußerlichkeiten. Ich vertraute auf seine Weisheit, schließlich sprach er für die Ältesten, nicht jedoch auf seine Objektivität.

„Sehr wohl spricht sie keine Unwahrheit. Doch sind wir nicht zusammengekommen, um Entscheidungen unserer Ahnen für schlecht und wider uns zu halten. Misstrauen kann eine Lehre sein, im guten und schlechten Sinne gleichermaßen."

„Wollt ihr unsere Verbündeten anzweifeln?", fragte ich direkt und erhielt ein bitteres Lachen als Erwiderung. Leah war nicht gerade als Seths Vertretung hier, wohl eher als sein Gegensatz. Ich wollte mich im Moment noch nicht festlegen, ob das dieser Versammlung sonderlich zuträglich war.

„ _Verbündete?_ Du solltest deinen Beischlaf nicht überschätzen, Jacob."

 _Bitte?_ Okay, das hatte ich überhört!

„Keine Beleidigungen, Leah, man kann sich seine Prägung nun einmal nicht aussuchen.", beschwichtigte Sam und erhielt prompt seine Retourkutsche: „Da spricht genau der Richtige, würde ich sagen. Du musst es wissen."

„Ihr solltet euch auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.", warf Jenny ein und brachte beide damit wenigstens für einen Moment zum Schweigen: „Es muss jede Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen werden. Wir gehen also vorerst davon aus, dass es sich um einen Vampir oder ein anderes Wesen handelt, dass sich von Blut ernährt."

„Was ist mit euch?", und: „Was ist mit Halbvampiren?", fragten Jared und Leah zur gleichen Zeit. Beides war eine Unverschämtheit. Jess antwortete ohne Umschweife: „Wir ziehen es vor, Blut zu vergießen statt es zu trinken." Diese Drohung musste sogar er verstanden haben - vielleicht war es die einzige Sprache, die er verstand.

„Halbvampire stehen nicht wirklich auf menschliche Ernährung...", sagte ich, wohl eher amüsiert, weil es auf der Hand lag, Dass ich mir damit ein Eigentor geschossen hatte (und was für eins!), begriff ich erst danach: „ _Ach, ja?_ " Ich hatte Renesmee gerade höchstpersönlich auf die Abschussliste gesetzt...ich vermaledeiter Trottel. Hätte ich lügen sollen?

„Vampire, Halbvampire und Schlimmeres.", sprach Sam es aus: „Das ist es, wonach wir suchen. Wir müssen uns aufteilen – es wird niemand sonst eingeweiht. Wer sucht, tut das zu zweit und ausschließlich in Wolfsgestalt. Wenn wir einen Geruch aufnehmen können, haben wir schon halb gewonnen." Oder halb verloren; was auch immer die folgende Begegnung zu Tage förderte.

„Wenn wir die Cullens als mögliche Ursache in Betracht ziehen, müssen wir unser Vertrauen in sie anzweifeln."

Der erste konstruktive Satz aus Embrys Mund. Ihr Vertrauen anzuzweifeln würde bedeuten – und das wäre vollkommen überzogen - …

„Damit ist der Vertrag hinfällig.", ergänzte Sam: „Wir können nicht länger Grenzen wahren, die sie überschreiten." Da blieb mir das Wort beinahe im Halse stecken – aber eben auch nur beinahe: „Wir _wissen nicht_ , ob sie das tun, also können wir auch nicht -"

„Ich fürchte, es bleibt keine Wahl. Abkommen basieren auf Vertrauen, ohne dieses gibt es keine Grundlage, friedlich leben zu können."

Quil Aetera war wirklich zu alt für diesen Job. Wer hatte ihn gleich nochmal als zurechnungsfähig eingestuft?

„Es ist nicht für die Ewigkeit."

„Nicht für die Ewigkeit, Sam? Aber wieso dann überhaupt? Wir haben keinerlei Beweise. Statt sie zu verurteilen…wieso fragen wir sie nicht selbst?", erwiderte ich, noch immer perplex. Das war absurd, wenn nicht sogar mehr als das.

„Und sie würden es gestehen, wenn es so wäre?", wandte Jenny ein, und meinte es wohl kaum als eine Frage.

„Der Vertrag wurde nie gebrochen, es wäre unsinnig, wenn wir uns dennoch so verhalten."

Hatte man mich hier gerade überstimmt? Sam hatte diese Gedanken wohl gehört: „Wir werden abstimmen. Dafür, dagegen oder mit Enthaltung. Wer ist dafür, den Vertrag außer Kraft zu setzen, solange wir nicht wissen, um welche Art Wesen es sich handelt? Es wird niemand als schuldig gesehen, es geht lediglich darum, uns folgende Entscheidungen vorzubehalten." Was war das für eine irrsinnige Idee? Der Vertrag beinhaltete lediglich die Tatsache, dass Menschen unverletzt bleiben sollten. Bei dessen Bruch würden wir gegen sie vorgehen, aber…

Sam und Jared hoben ihre Hände sofort. Quil Aetera folgte, so auch Leah. Blieben Embry, ich und zu meiner positiven Überraschung auch Jess und Jenny. Wie bitte wollte er bei einem Unentschieden vorgehen?

„…und wer ist dagegen und für eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Cullens, deren Unschuld und vertrauenswürdiger Kooperation wir uns nicht sicher sein können?"

Embry, dann ich. Was bitte - ?

„Was wird das?", fragte ich Jess mit unverholener Entrüstung. Aber Jenny schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir enthalten uns. Da es um einen Vertrag geht, dessen Inhalt wir nicht vollständig kennen und welcher geschlossen wurde, bevor wir uns euch anschlossen, ist es nicht unser Recht, darüber zu urteilen." Das war eindeutig zu viel für mich. Wieso einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert ging… Dann würden wir uns eben Feinde machen, ja, natürlich. Dann suchten wir uns eben dumm und dusselig im Wald ohne Spur von irgendwas und ohne Hilfe, die wir durchaus gebrauchen konnten. Das war…das war einfach ohne Worte. Was sollte ich Renesmee sagen? Und _wie_ sollte ich es ihr sagen?

Enttäuscht erhob ich mich und hoffte, mir für einen Augenblick die Beine vertreten zu können, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Hier drin war es definitiv zu stickig. Aber falsch gedacht: „Dann ist es eindeutig entschieden. Bleibt noch, wie wir vorgehen werden."


	52. Kapitel 26-2

**26\. Das mit Licht und Schatten, das ist so eine Sache… - TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nach einem Gespräch mit Sam beriefen wir eine Art Rat ein, um zu klären, wie mit der Situation umzugehen war. Sam, Jenny und ich als Rudelführer sowie Quil Aetara als Stammesältester, dazu Jared, Leah und Embry als engste Vertraute nahmen teil. Auch Jess hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich einzuschleichen. Ich klärte die Umstände auf und es entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion, die sich auch in Richtung des einst mit den Cullens geschlossenen Vertrages entwickelte. Prompt wurde eine Abstimmung darüber abgehalten, ob unsere eigentlichen Verbündeten vertrauenswürdig waren oder nicht, um im Folgenden den Vertrag für hinfällig zu erklären. Und natürlich wurden Embry und ich – dank Jenny und Jess, die sich mangels Wissen über diesen vermaledeiten Vertrag enthielten - hoffnungslos überstimmt._

* * *

„Dann ist es eindeutig entschieden. Bleibt noch, wie wir vorgehen werden."

„Stete Patroullie, zwei Suchtrupps und jemand, der die Stellung hält. Täglicher Wechsel. Wir müssen lediglich einen Geruch aufspüren, der Rest ist reine Formalität."

Jenny war nicht die einzige die wirkte, als wäre sie vollkommen in ihrem Element. Auch Jared blühte auf: „Fehlt nur noch die offizielle Kündigung des Vertrags. Scheint mir genau richtig für die Blutsauger-Sympathisanten unter uns." Noch ein Wort und er würde sich halb verblutet und mit dreifach gebrochenem Kiefer am Boden wiederfinden. Meine Geduld war am Ende angekommen und daran war auch Leah nicht ganz unbeteiligt.

„Hier wird niemand an den Pranger gestellt, Jared. Diese Aufgabe übernimmt, wer sich freien Willens dafür entscheidet…und geeignet ist."

„Ah, klar. Weil wir hier ja alle so gut dafür _geeignet_ sind?"

Jess hatte mein nervöses Zucken bemerkt: „Was ist mit Seth? Nicht, dass ich es ihm zumuten wollen würde, aber er hat sehr gute und enge Verbindungen."

„Hat er. Ist sein zweites Zuhause, der Laden.", bestätigte Leah, die nun wohl doch einen Gang zurück geschalten hatte. Aber es brachte nichts.

„Seth ist kein Teil dieses Rats und es war beschlossen, dass niemand sonst eingeweiht wird. Zumindest nicht in allzu naher Zukunft oder bevor wir auf etwas stoßen, das Unterstützung erfordert."

Sam zerstörte meine Illusionen. Und er bemerkte es nicht mal. Wie er auf meiner sowieso schon angeknacksten Beziehung herumtrampelte hatte bei weitem nichts mehr mit Sadismus zu tun. Für Renesmee war das der Weltuntergang – oder anders: _das Ende._ Und somit auch für mich. Sam fuhr fort: „Ich möchte dir nichts zumuten, Jacob, aber tatsächlich steht fest, dass du in dieser Runde die besten Voraussetzungen hast." …oder die schlechtesten. Alles eine Frage der Perspektive.

„Das auszunutzen wäre nicht fair.", widersprach Jess.

„Es nicht zu nutzen wäre dumm.", setzte Jared dem entgegen. Beide sahen einander an, als hätte es schon längere Zeit kein Mittagessen mehr gegeben.

„Würdest du dich dazu bereiterklären?"

Ich verschränkte die Arme, versuchte mir vorzustellen wie es sein würde, die gesamte Wut auf mich zu nehmen. War nur ich der Meinung, dass es so kommen würde? Sah denn niemand, dass das eher zu unserem und vor allem meinem Nachteil war? Einerseits wollte ich nichts weniger als mir dieses Übel aufzuhalsen, andererseits konnte ich nicht erwarten, dass Seth oder sonstwer, der weitaus weniger mit ihnen zu tun hatte, es übernahm.

„Ich, ähm…"

Embry war also auch noch da, ja? Er hatte sich merkwürdig still verhalten, die ganze Zeit. Und nun würde es wohl auch dabei bleiben. Sein dummes Gestammel mündete in einen hilflosen Blick zu Jess und mal wieder fragte ich mich was zur Hölle da vor sich ging: „Spuck's aus."

„Nichts, das war…niemand aus dem Rat, also – hat sich erledigt."

Dieser Beitrag verdiente eine Auszeichnung. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er dieses Gespräch noch weiter zurückgeworfen, statt es voran zu bringen. Enttäuscht wandte ich der Runde den Rücken zu und stimmte zu, es zu übernehmen. Jeder erwartete es von mir und doch sprach sich kaum jemand dafür aus. Warum wohl? Ich nahm es ihnen übel, natürlich. Wie könnte ich nicht? Sollte ich mich bedanken? Einen Freudentanz aufführen? Das war verdammt nochmal der Tanz auf meinem eigenen Grab.

„Er sollte nicht allein gehen. Wir können ihre Reaktion nicht einschätzen.", gab Jenny zu bedenken, doch wenn ich das tat, dann allein. Alles andere kam einem Selbstmordkommando gleich. Sie würden glauben, man wolle sie bedrohen. Sie würden das für einen Aufmarsch halten. Zwei Wölfe, die eine Nachricht überbrachten, die nicht mal genug Worte und Erklärungen für einen beinhaltete.

Trotz allem stimmte Sam dem zu und fragte erneut, ob es jemanden gäbe, der sich freiwillig meldete.

„Ich habe Verbindungen, wenn auch keine besonders guten. Aber ich weiß, was sie tun werden, bevor sie es tun. Sollte es Komplikationen geben, werde ich es rechtzeitig erfahren."

„Auf _keinen_ Fall!", entschied ich. War sie wahnsinnig geworden? Hatte sie diesen blonden Geisteskranken denn schon vollends aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen? Oder wollte sie einfach ihr Glück herausfordern? Das würde ich nicht noch einmal miterleben, niemals. Jeder hier wäre besser, absolut jeder.

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung."

„Tatsächlich…", gestand Sam: „halte ich das für die beste Wahl. So bleiben alle in Sicherheit. Diese Fähigkeiten können uns sogar einen Einblick in ihre Gedanken bieten, oder nicht? Das wäre äußerst wertvoll. Im Falle des Falls wäre es dann womöglich nicht mehr notwendig, die Nachricht überhaupt zu überbringen." Hatte er denn seinen letzten Funken Verstand verloren? Er wusste nichts von Jasper, aber…ich würde das definitiv nicht zulassen.

„Traurig, dass hier niemand sonst den Mumm dazu hat. Aber ich brauche keinen, der mir das Händchen hält. Wenn ihr schon alle erwartet, dass ich es tue, dann gut. Aber ich ziehe bestimmt nicht sie noch mit rein."

Das musste sein. Ich steuerte auf die Tür zu, um jeden Protest zu ersticken. Sam wollte es allerdings ungern dabei belassen: „Niemand sonst hat diese Möglichkeiten. Hast du nicht zugehört, Jacob, wir könnten es sogar _verhindern_."

„Unwahrscheinlich, aber wahr.", stimmte Leah zu, die wohl glaubte sie kenne Jess besser als ich. …und das war sicherlicht nicht der Fall. Aber nun fiel mir noch jemand in den Rücken.

„Leider…muss ich dem zustimmen. Wenn wir noch mehr erfahren wollen – sei es über ihre Unschuld, ihr Wissen oder ihre Beteiligung -, ist dies die einzig schlüssige Wahl."

Jenny klang nicht überzeugt, aber sie war auch die einzige, die ebenfalls über den ein oder anderen vergangenen Vorfall aufgeklärt war. Weshalb sie sich dennoch dafür aussprach, konnte und wollte ich absolut nicht nachvollziehen.

Gut, dann musste ich wohl meine Trumpfkarte ausspielen: „Jess hat keine Kontrolle über sich selbst, es wäre nicht sicher, dass wir da rauskommen, ohne einen Angriff zu provozieren." Ich spielte unfair, aber das war mir gerade egal.

„ _Bitte?_ Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Sie würde mich dafür an den Pranger stellen, das stand fest. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich würde sie denen nicht auf dem Silbertablett servieren.

„Ist dem so?", fragte Sam, dessen Misstrauen geweckt war. Er hatte ihr nie vollends vertraut und das musste ich nutzen.

„Hey, kommt schon, wir sind alle nicht so auf Kuschelkurs mit denen!"

„Halt's Maul, Jared.", knurrte ich, weil er mich dermaßen auf die Palme brachte, dass ich mich nur schwer zusammenreißen konnte. Wider Erwarten deckte Jenny deren Meinung erneut: „Wir sind weder aggressiv noch sehr leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Wer etwas anderes behauptet, glaubt mehr zu wissen als er tut." Und tatsächlich wendete sie das Blatt.

Ich konnte nicht erklären, was Sam dazu bewog, aber er stimmte diesem Mummenschanz zu. Und damit war das Ganze beschlossene Sache. Wir würden den Vertrag kündigen, Jess und ich. Und wir würden ein Heidenglück haben, sollten wir da unbehelligt wieder herausspazieren.

„Und wenn wir vorher fündig werden sollten?", versuchte ich es ein letztes Mal. Woher ich diese Hoffnung nahm, wusste ich auch nicht so recht.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, eine Gnadenfrist einzuschieben. Wir machen uns auf die Suche und erst wenn wir nach zwei Wochen nichts gefunden haben, kann ich den Vertrag immer noch auf Eis setzen."

Dieser Vorschlag war gut genug, ihn zu durchdenken – zumindest befand Sam das. Jared stattdessen stand auf Kriegsfuß mit mir: „Ob heute oder morgen, was macht das schon? Du willst es nur aufschieben." Gut möglich.

„Es würde eine Fehleinschätzung absichern. Ich bin dafür."

Wenigstens Jenny schlug sich diesmal auf meine Seite. Embry, vorher noch in Ungnade gefallen, versuchte das anscheinend jetzt wettmachen zu wollen, und stimmte ebenfalls zu. Mehr brauchte es nicht.

„Einverstanden. Du bekommst eine Woche. Bleiben bis dahin Hinweise zu ihrer Entlastung aus, verfahren wir wie vereinbart.", erklärte Sam und beendete damit das Thema.

Nachdem Quil Aetera erneut seine Zustimmung ausgesprochen hatte, die Teams für den folgenden Tag festgelegt worden waren und sich die kleine Versammlung aufgelöst hatte, machte ich mich in Wolfsgestalt auf den Heimweg. Es war bereits dunkel und ungewöhnlich kalt, aber ich war zu niedergeschlagen, um mich damit zu befassen. Das alles war komplett falsch verlaufen. Und offensichtlich war ich der einzige, der das so sah.

 _Bist du nicht._

Jess hatte schneller zu mir aufgeschlossen, als ich hätte davonlaufen können. Sie überraschte mich, aber so war es ja immer.

 _Wieso hast du dann nichts gesagt?_ , entgegnete ich und betrachtete die hellen glitzernden Flecken, die der Mond durch das Geäst auf ihr weißes Fell warf.

 _Ich mische mich nicht in diesen Vertrag ein, du weißt, dass ich das nicht sollte. Aber für Sam stand sowieso fest, dass er dran glauben muss. Es ging nur darum, noch mehr Leute davon zu überzeugen._

Es hatte seine guten Seiten, jedermanns Gedanken zu lesen. Aber wenn ich das nun so hörte, könnte es sich dabei auch um eine schlechte Eigenschaft handeln. Ich seufzte, was letztendlich in einem merkwürdigen Grunzen endete: _Das hätte ich mir denken können…aber welchen Sinn hat das alles? Ich verstehe, dass auch sie daran beteiligt sein können und vielleicht ist es ja so – nur macht es das nicht leichter. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich mir dann noch Sorgen um dich machen muss._

 _Ich werde mitkommen, weil du Hilfe gebrauchen kannst, egal welcher Art. Komm schon, hättest du gern Jared dabei gehabt?_ , scherzte sie und schaffte es tatsächlich, mir ein missratenes Grinsen aufs Gesicht zu zaubern.

 _Hör' mir bloß mit dem auf, wirklich…ich war kurz davor, ihn dafür ordentlich zu polieren. Und Embry hat sich auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert._

 _Er wollte dich begleiten._

Ich hielt inne und sah sie neugierig, aber auch verärgert, an: _Wieso hat er das nicht gesagt?_

 _Wollte er, aber das hätte ich nicht zugelassen. Es wäre nicht sicher gewesen._

Ich wusste nicht, was mich sprachloser machte: dass sie ihn davon abgehalten hatte oder dass sie es tatsächlich zugab. Sie wollte das ungefähr genauso sehr wie ich es nicht wollte. Ich war dabei, etwas zu entgegnen, da erreichten wir den Waldrand und sie kam mir zuvor: _Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können._ Das dachte ich mir.

 _Du musst niemandem etwas beweisen._

 _Das will ich gar nicht! Mir ist egal, ob er dabei ist oder nicht, es spielt keine Rolle. Ich sorge dafür, dass Renesmee dich lebend und in einem Stück hinterlässt._

Ich sah sie mahnend an, weil sie versuchte es herunterzuspielen: _Jess, ich meine es ernst. Er hätte dich töten können._

 _Das glaubst auch nur du._

 _Ja, das glaube ich, weil ich es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe! Du weißt, dass es nah dran war. Und dass ich nicht zulasse, dass das nochmal passiert._

Es wirkte, als würde sie lächeln, da drehte sie sich halb von mir weg. Inzwischen wehte ein scharfer Wind, der mich bei dem dichten Wolfsfell zwar nicht störte, aber dennoch merkte ich ihn.

 _Da sind wir ja schon zu zweit. Mach dir keinen Kopf, Jacob, zumindest nicht darüber. Du hast weitaus Unangenehmeres durchzustehen. …und hey, du hast eine Woche für uns rausgeholt. Ein Erfolg, wenn auch ein kleiner. In sieben Tagen kann viel passieren._

Ich folgte ihren Augen in Richtung Himmel. Vielleicht hatte sie recht?

 _…oder auch nicht. Aber was, wenn…?_

Doch da war der Platz neben mir bereits leer und meine Gedanken verhallten im Nichts.


	53. Kapitel 27-1

**27\. Zugegeben…ich hatte das nicht wirklich durchdacht. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Wir beriefen eine Art Rat ein, um zu klären, wie mit der Situation umzugehen war. Sam, Jenny und ich als Rudelführer sowie Quil Aetara als Stammesältester, dazu Jared, Leah und Embry als engste Vertraute nahmen teil. Auch Jess hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich einzuschleichen. Ich klärte die Umstände auf und es entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion, die sich auch in Richtung des einst mit den Cullens geschlossenen Vertrages entwickelte. Eine Abstimmung entschied, dass die Nachricht der Todesfälle zu überbringen und der Vertrag zu kündigen war. Und dank meiner ‚Beziehungen' hatte ich die Ehre, den Boten zu spielen. Nur warf auch Jess ihren Namen in den Ring - weil durch sie sogar der Vertrag gewahrt werden könnte für den Fall, dass sie nicht involviert waren, da sie ihre Gedanken würde hören können. Mein einziger kleiner Erfolg: eine Woche Gnadenfrist, um dem Unbekannten auf die Spur zu kommen._

* * *

„Oh, natürlich, und ich bin wieder schuld, oder was?"

Als ich diese ziemlich laute, aggressive Stimme vernahm, war ich bereits kurz davor wieder umzudrehen. Ich hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Konfrontationen, ganz besonders nicht mit ihr.

„Das sagt doch niemand…", kam es jetzt von Seth, der wesentlich ruhiger, aber auch umso verzweifelter schien. Immerhin war er überhaupt da.

„ _Du_ sagst es!"

Ich zögerte, als ich an die Tür herantrat. Es war ein augenscheinlich schlecht gewählter Augenblick, aber ich brauchte dieses Gespräch. Ich musste mit irgendwem reden und im Moment kamen weder Embry noch Jess dafür infrage. Okay, da war Quil… Aber nun war ich hier und konnte mir ziemlich sicher sein, dass auch Seth vielleicht etwas Abstand gebrauchen konnte. Außerdem hatten wir schon länger nicht mehr gesprochen.

„Stimmt doch überhaupt nicht?! Was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

„IHR NERVT!", kreischte Leah und erinnerte mich damit an den ein oder anderen pubertierenden Teenager. Bevor ich überhaupt annähernd dazu kam zu klopfen, öffnete sich die Tür schon selbst. Leah stürmte mir entgegen und beinahe wären wir mir unseren Dickköpfen zusammengeprallt, da sah sie auf: „Ach, und du lauschst hier auch noch?" Ich hob abwehrend die Hände, aber sie ließ mir gar keine Zeit zu antworten, da stapfte sie schon davon. Tatsächlich hätte sie von mir auch keine Antwort erwarten können.

„Ihr könnt mich alle mal!"

Ich sah zu, wie sie in Wolfsgestalt hinter den Bäumen verschwand. Da musste sich wohl jemand seinem Ärger Luft machen…

„Oh, hey Jake."

Seth klang ebenso niedergeschlagen wie er aussah und sorgte nur dafür, dass ich ihn noch mehr bemitleidete als durch diese Aktion gerade eben schon. Er bat mich herein, obwohl es drinnen nun wirklich nicht so aussah, als sollte man das seinen Gästen zeigen. Ob es jedoch daran lag, dass Leah mit ihrem aufbrausenden Temperament wie ein Wirbelsturm gewütet und nur Schutt und Asche zurückgelassen hatte oder das Haus einfach schon seit Monaten keinen Putzlappen mehr gesehen hatte, ließ sich auf den ersten Blick nicht eindeutig feststellen.

„Stress?", fragte ich und setzte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf. Eigentlich brauchte ich ihn, aber zuerst brauchte anscheinend er mich.

„Frauen.", beantwortete er meine Aufforderung zu einem offenen Gespräch mit einem Wort. Frauen? Wie auch immer das zu verstehen war. Ich zog die Augenbrauen kraus und sorgte dafür, dass er es mitbekam. Seufzend schloss er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich.

„Ach, es ist nichts, sie… Ich hab einfach keinen Nerv dafür, im Moment. Leah dreht am Rad und keiner weiß warum – also, wie es eben immer bei ihr ist. Und Mom – vergiss es einfach."

Wow, die Ultra-Kurzfassung. Das musste ich verstehen…

„Komm schon, mach den Mund auf.", sagte ich und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Hinterkopf: „Wir sind doch Brüder, Kumpel. Was ist mit deiner Mom? Und welchen Besen hat Leah diesmal gefressen?" Seth brachte ein verschobenes Grinsen zustande und ich wusste, ich hatte ihn allein damit beinahe wieder auf ein Niveau gebracht, auf welchem man sich unterhalten konnte. Ich war schließlich nicht zum Spaß hier. Ich brauchte meinen Kumpel.

„Echt, Mann…es gibt kein Problem. Es geht mal wieder nur um irgendwelche Aufgaben und ich soll am Ende derjenige sein, auf den alles abgewälzt wird. Ich soll das Haus in Schuss halten, Leah einen neuen Job versorgen – zugegeben, ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass sie ihren alten verloren hat -, und ganz nebenbei noch diesen ganzen amtlichen Kram erledigen. Jeder Trottel weiß, dass ich davon nicht den geringsten Schimmer habe…und am Ende wird mir das auch noch vorgeworfen."

Okay, da hatte jemand _eindeutig_ Redebedarf. So viel zum Thema, dass es kein Problem gäbe. Nur passte mir das im Moment eigentlich ganz und gar nicht in den Kram…aber hey, das hier war Seth. Und es ging ihm beschissen.

„Wieso macht das nicht jemand anderes?", fragte ich schlicht und stieß damit unbewusst den nächsten Redeschwall los.

„ _Wieso?_ Weil Leah ihr Leben nicht auf die Reihe bekommt und Sam am Rockzipfel hängt! Und Mom ist sowieso nur am rumvögeln."

Ich räusperte mich geräuschvoll, was jedoch nicht gerade beabsichtigt war. Was auch immer Charlie und Sue taten, wenn sie sich trafen…egal: „Und hast du mit ihnen drüber gesprochen?"

„Du siehst doch, was dabei herauskommt. Leah dreht am Rad und wirft mir alles mögliche vor, dabei ist sie es, die mich als Fußabtreter benutzt! Aber ist ja alles super, ich merk's ja sowieso nicht mehr."

„Leah ist…Leah. Ich weiß nicht, ob man sich daran gewöhnen kann – vor allem, wenn es die eigene Schwester ist. Du solltest dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Du…kennst sie doch.", versuchte ich zu beschwichtigen, ritt uns beide aber nur noch tiefer in diesen Strudel hinein. Das hier lief absolut in die falsche Richtung.

„ _Oh ja_ , allerdings.", grunzte er: „Nur verbauen die mir dadurch noch mehr meine Zukunft, die ich mir sowieso schon in den Allerwertesten schieben kann." Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, ob er mir schon einmal davon erzählt hatte, kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Was meinst du? Was, ähm…ist mit deiner Arbeit? Warum fängst du nirgends an?"

Dafür erhielt ich nur ein verbittertes Schnauben. Das gab mir nur noch mehr das Gefühl, dass ich hier mit meinem eigentlichen Anliegen absolut fehl am Platz war. Ich fühlte mich für ihn verantwortlich und schlecht deswegen.

„…bekommst du Absagen?"

Seine Fingerknöchel zeichneten sich weiß unter der Haut ab und der versteckte seinen Mund hinter seinen verkrampften Händen, wodurch ich die folgenden Worte nur erahnen konnte: „Keine Absagen."

„Keine Absagen?", echote ich, dumm wie ich war. Er schmetterte mir ein nervöses und viel zu lautes ‚Nein' entgegen und brachte mich damit zum Verstummen. Da hatte sich wesentlich mehr angestaut als gut für ihn war…

„Nein.", wiederholte er nach einigen Augenblick leise: „…ich komme ja noch nicht mal zu einer Bewerbung! Ich bin ständig hier und entweder Mom oder Leah halten mich davon ab, mein eigenes Ding durchzuziehen. Und sie – sie bekommen das noch nicht mal mit, verstehst du? Ich meine…ich will ja eigentlich gar nicht ausziehen oder so…und ich würde ihnen auch weiterhin helfen, aber: was soll ich denn hier? Hier ist einfach nichts für mich…ich wüsste nicht mal, wo ich arbeiten könnte. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht mal, wie man so 'ne blöde Bewerbung überhaupt schreibt?" Okay, das verwirrte mich.

„Aber ich dachte, du hättest schon längst irgendwo gearbeitet…?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hatte eine Ausbildung, aber nie eine richtige Arbeit. Ein Lüge meiner Mutter." Jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr. Ich konnte mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie Sue darüber gesprochen und sich von Herzen für ihn gefreut hatte.

„Wieso sollte sie lügen?"

Er begann, sich mit den Fingern die Schläfen zu reiben, als wäre da etwas in seinem Kopf, das er austreiben musste.

„Um sich nicht lächerlich zu machen.", sagte er schließlich, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt: „Dabei ist das nur eine Ausrede dafür, dass hier absolut gar nichts mehr läuft. Leah ist kaum zuhause, bringt aber kein Geld mit wenn sie wiederkommt. Alles was sie dalässt ist ihre verdammte miese Laune… - und Mom lebt eigentlich schon längst nicht mehr hier. Das ist ihr eigenes Haus…und ich bin der einzige, der hier rumhängt. Ich kann mich ja nur auf der Stelle bewegen…" Als er tatsächlich zu schluchzen begann, konnte ich nicht anders als näher zu rücken und einen Arm um seine hängenden Schultern zu legen. Die verbauten ihm echt seine Zukunft, wenn das so weiterging… Nur würde ich nicht mehr für ihn machen können, als ihn aufzurichten. Leah machte Terror – und wenn schon? Das sollte nicht sein Problem sein, nicht länger. Nur wie ihn davon überzeugen, wenn schon nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Elend übrig geblieben war vom sonst so lebendigen Stehaufmännchen Seth?

„Du bist nicht allein.", sagte ich: „Und du musst diesen ganzen Kram auch nicht allein bewältigen. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, Seth, warum muss ich dir das sagen? Das nennt man Vertrauen und Geschwisterliebe." Da er schwieg, blieb mir nichts übrig als weiterzumachen, bis er aus seinem Erdloch heraus steigen würde.

„Du solltest langsam anfangen, dein Ding durchzuziehen, egal was die anderen sagen oder von dir wollen. Bist du ein Kindermädchen? Sei ein Mann, Seth, und geig' ihnen die Meinung. Nimm' dein Leben in die Hand, denn das kann niemand anderes für dich machen."

„Ich weiß.", grummelte er, klang allerdings nicht überzeugt.

„Ich kann mit Leah sprechen, wenn du willst. Sie hat sich sowieso mal eine Schlappe verdient."

Meine Erinnerung an die kleine Versammlung war äußerst gut erhalten und stellte sie bei mir in ein äußerst schlechtes Licht.

„Danke, Bruder.", sagte Seth und in seinen Augen stand Aufrichtigkeit. Ich wusste, er würde das irgendwie hinbekommen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht und ich stand auf, ein wenig stolz, dass ich mal wieder die Welt gerettet hatte. …okay, Seths Leben. Na ja, nicht mal…egal.

„Und jetzt bist du dran."

Äh, was?

„Womit?", fragte ich perplex, weil ich mich gerade zum Gehen hingewendet hatte. Ja, ich war nicht umsonst hergekommen. Aber in seiner Verfassung würde ich ihm das nicht zumuten. Also musste ich simulieren.

„Du bist nicht gekommen, um dir anzuhören wie beschissen mein Leben ist.", erwiderte er und gab mir das ungute Gefühl, dass er mich längst durchschaut hatte: „Also erzähl', was geht ab?" Er war nicht bereit dafür, auf keinen Fall.

„Es ist nichts, Seth, wirklich. Ich hab' schon länger nichts von dir gehört und dachte, da muss ich mal nach dem rechten sehen."

Seine Blicke waren unnachgiebig und sagten mir, dass ich Unsinn redete. Ich bildete mir ein, schon mal besser gelogen haben zu können. Nur brachte mich das jetzt auch nicht weiter. Aber…ich konnte nicht. Seth hatte seine eigenen Probleme, also musste ich nicht extra mit meinen zu ihm kommen und sie dort zu einem Haufen aufschütten.

„Keine Sorge, wenn ich was hätte, mit dem ich zu meinem _großen Bruder_ Seth gehen müsste, würde ich es sagen."

Die lächerliche Schiene musste einfach funktionieren. Ich drehte mich wieder um und öffnete die Tür, aber so schnell konnte ich kaum reagieren, da hatte er sie mir mit der Hand vor der Nase zugeschlagen: „Was soll das?"

„Jacob, du bist ein wesentlich schlechterer Lügner als Leah. Tut mir leid, aber du wirst hier sicher nicht abrücken, bis du es nicht ausgespuckt hast."

Ich, schlecht im Lügen? Vielleicht war das der Grund, weswegen Jess mir alles direkt vom Gesicht ablesen konnte. Und Renesmee…?

„Du lässt nicht locker, oder?", fragte ich hoffnungslos.

„Keine Chance."


	54. Kapitel 27-2

**27\. Zugegeben…ich hatte das nicht wirklich durchdacht. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Weil ich mit irgendwem reden musste, besuchte ich Seth. Allerdings traf ich ihn in einem Streitgespräch mit Leah an und bemerkte, dass er mich eher brauchte als ich ihn. Leah hätte ihren Job verloren und würde es ihm vorwerfen, Sue wäre inzwischen kaum noch da und jeglicher Haushalt und amtlicher Kram bliebenan ihm hängen – und dabei hätte er selbst eine ordentliche Arbeit nötig. Ich entschied, dass es unfair wäre, meine Probleme bei ihm abzuladen und redete ihm stattdessen gut zu, er solle sein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen und zum Mann werden. Schließlich wollte ich gehen, aber Seth hatte mich längst durchschaut._

* * *

„Du lässt nicht locker, oder?", fragte ich hoffnungslos.

„Keine Chance."

Seufzend ließ ich mich dazu hinreißen, ihn doch einzuweihen – oder brauchte ich in Wahrheit selbst einen Rat? Oh, Mann, ich hatte keine Ahnung was eigentlich Sache war…

„Nun sag' schon.", drängte er, doch ich bremste ihn direkt etwas aus: „Das ist nicht so leicht, wie du vielleicht denkst, klar? Ich muss jetzt ein paar Regeln brechen und das macht mir nicht gerade Spaß… Du musst mir versprechen, dass nichts davon diesen Raum hier verlässt, klar? Und vor allem Stillschweigen gegenüber Leah – sie ist eingeweiht, genau deshalb." Er sah mich ernst an, nickte dann aber.

„Es…es gab ein Treffen. Geheim, nur ein paar Leute und der alte Quil. Es geht um eine Bedrohung aber das – das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Die Gefahr ist real und wir kennen sie nicht, also haben wir beschlossen, Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu treffen."

Er sog mir jedes Wort geradezu von den Lippen und ich fragte mich unvermittelt immer öfter, was ich Trottel hier eigentlich tat. Das war erbärmlich. Das war bescheuert. Einfach…einfach total bescheuert.

„…nur ist das ein wenig nach hinten losgegangen, zumindest aus unserer Sicht. Ich wurde überstimmt. Und diese Maßnahmen…sie beziehen auch die Cullens mit ein."

Seth zögerte: „Was meinst du? Sie – sie verdächtigen sie doch nicht, also…reden wir über Verletzte?"

„Worüber wir reden ist nicht von Wichtigkeit. Es ist bedrohlich und gefährlich für uns alle. Ich wollte niemanden vorschnell zur Zielscheibe machen und lieber noch einmal eine Streife ausschicken, aber - "

„Aber Sam hat mal wieder sein Ding durchgezogen."

„Hat er, du sagst es."

Okay, nun der schwerste Teil. Seth spürte, dass ich unter Spannung stand: „Womit? Was hat er beschlossen?"

„ _Sie_ haben es beschlossen, Seth, die Mehrheit von uns. – Sie wollen den Vertrag auflösen."

Ich hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da war er bereits aufgesprungen: „ _Was?_ Aber – das kann er doch nicht machen? Was, soll das heißen, dass sie vogelfrei sind?" Wie erwartet stand er auf meiner Seite. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr als ich selbst.

„Auf unserem Gebiet und darum herum schon.", bestätigte ich und ließ damit bei ihm die Bombe platzen. Seth stieß wütend etwas Unverständliches hervor und wandte sich von mir ab, die Arme nervös zitternd. Ich erwartete, dass er auf irgendetwas einschlug, aber er tat es nicht – noch nicht.

„Was soll das? Sie haben nichts verbrochen, sie sind unsere Verbündeten…sie sind _Freunde_. Das ist ein verdammter Vertrauensbruch, das – wissen sie es schon?"

Er verhielt sich, als wäre das allein seine Angelegenheit, in die Sam sich da einmischte. Ich verneinte seine Frage.

„Sie haben _nie_ etwas unrechtes getan…sie tun niemandem etwas.", wiederholte er sich, weswegen ich versuchte, etwas zu beschwichtigen.

„Wir können nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie unbeteiligt sind, Seth. Aber das Gegenteil können wir eben auch nicht beweisen, deshalb – "

„Was soll das heißen? Im Grunde bist du auf Sams Seite, oder was?"

Er drehte den Spieß um, den ich eigentlich gar nicht gegen ihn gerichtet hatte. Was sollte das werden? Wieso spielte er sich so auf? Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen. Vielleicht war er aufgrund der Sache mit Leah so aufgebracht – und wenn nicht?

„Halt' mal den Ball flach, klar? Du lässt mich nicht mal aussprechen.", sagte ich lauter und bestimmter und brachte ihn wenigstens dazu, eine Weile den Mund zu halten: „Ich bin nicht Sams Meinung. Ich möchte nur keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen…jedenfalls glaube ich auch nicht, dass sie etwas damit zu tun haben. Fakt ist, es wurde entschieden und mir wurde die behinderte Aufgabe gegeben, ihnen die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen." Das zündete die zweite Sprengung.

„ _Geht's noch?_ Diese Arschlöcher fällen hier irgendwelche sinnlosen Entscheidungen und machen es dann nicht mal selbst? Was ist das für ein Gehabe? Oh, wie ich ihn hasse…Sam, dieser verblendete, alte Sack… Was weiß er schon davon?"

Er malte hier eindeutig nur in schwarz und weiß und das machte mir ernsthaft Sorgen. Ich wollte ihm noch einmal sagen, dass es nicht allein Sams Schuld war, überlegte es mir dann aber noch einmal anders. Deshalb war ich nicht gekommen. Ich bezweifelte, dass er mir helfen konnte, aber es tat gut, dass nicht nur ich aufgebracht deswegen war…ja, ich explodierte auch nicht gleich. Hoffentlich konnte er diesen ganzen Mist für sich behalten…

„Jedenfalls bringt uns das in eine ziemlich miese Situation. Ich will nicht wissen, wie sie darauf reagieren werden, aber…der Punkt ist: ich weiß nicht, ob ich das durchziehen soll. Die Folgen könnten schlimmer sein, als wir uns das vielleicht ausmalen. Du hast Recht, dass es ein Vertrauensbruch ist und genauso werden sie es auch sehen – auch wenn es für Sam nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme sein soll. Ich glaube, dass es mehr Sinn hätte, sie einzuweihen. Sie nach Rat fragen, fragen ob sie etwas darüber wissen. Und helfen würden sie sicher auch. Denn wenn ich das tue…für Renesmee wäre es der Weltuntergang."

Er öffnete den Mund, sagte jedoch nichts. Es machte den Anschein, als hätte er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass diese Aktion gerade mir den ultimativen Todesstoß versetzen könnte. Ja, Renesmee war Teil meiner Meinung, aber nicht der einzige Grund. Sie war ein zusätzlicher Risikofaktor.

„Das tut mir leid, also…also dass sie gerade dir das aufbinden. Ich bin voll und ganz auf deiner Seite, definitiv. Wenn es irgendwas gibt, das ich tun kann?"

Er klang, als hätte er sich etwas beruhigt, aber ich traute diesem Anschein noch nicht ganz. Er verhielt sich wie ein pubertärer Junge, das und sein Wolfsinneres waren nicht gerade eine gute Kombination.

„Wir müssen die Suche fortsetzen, bis zur letzten Stunde die mir bleibt. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ich es durchziehe, egal ob wir etwas finden oder nicht… Das ist Wahnsinn. Und unnötig. Jess hält zu uns, aber sie will sich nicht in diese Vertragssache einmischen. Jedenfalls können wir zu dritt wesentlich mehr Gebiet ablaufen. Zwar hat Sam eingewilligt, dass wir noch eine Woche die Augen offenhalten, aber ich bezweifle, dass er das sehr ernst nimmt. Also, bist du dabei?"

Er nickte: „Klar. Wann geht's los?" Wir brauchten keine Zeit zu verschwenden.

„Jetzt gleich."

* * *

 _Was ist eigentlich mit der Kleinen?_ , fragte ich, währenddessen wir unsere nun schon dreitägige Suche an der Küste entlang fortsetzten. Ganz Forks lag bereits zum vierten Mal hinter uns, leider ohne jede Spur. Zwar wusste ich, wo ungefähr gerade eine andere Streife unterwegs war, hielt aber dennoch Ausschau danach, nur um sicher zu gehen. Es würde mich nicht gerade ins rechte Licht rücken, wenn jemand mitbekam, dass ich Seth eingeweiht hatte.

 _Was meinst du?_

Oh, er wusste verdammt genau wovon ich sprach. Nachdem Leah mir gesteckt hatte, dass Seth mit jemandem ausging, hatte ich ihn beim Lagerfeuer darauf angesprochen. Er hatte nicht überzeugt geklungen, aber was hieß das schon?

 _Kevans Schwester, warte – wie heißt sie nochmal?_ , fragte ich gespielt nachdenklich, was er jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien: _Keira._

 _Ah, du erinnerst dich also dich an sie…_

Seth schnaubte neben mir: _Lass mich bloß in Ruhe damit. Ich hab nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun._

 _Das wäre schade, oder nicht? Ich habe sie recht hübsch in Erinnerung._

Er beschleunigte ein wenig, aber davonkommen würde er mir nicht. Es wurde gerade erst interessant! …und zugegeben, ich brauchte ein wenig Ablenkung.

 _Das ist vorbei, klar?_ , knurrte er: _Sie hat an mir geklebt wie ein Kaugummi an der Schuhsohle. Das war echt nicht mehr lustig._

 _Du bist eben ein feiner Kerl?_

Ohne Vorwarnung holte er aus und traf mich mit der Tatze spielerisch, aber kraftvoll an der Schulter. Ich taumelte ein paar Schritte zur Seite, fing mich aber schnell und holte ihn wieder ein: _Ach, komm' schon. Was ist der wahre Grund?_

Ich glaubte, er verdrehte die Augen, konnte es aber nicht direkt sehen.

 _Das_ ist _der wahre Grund. Sie war nervig, mehr gibt's da nicht zu sagen. Süß, aber nervig. Und sowas kann ich nicht gebrauchen, wenn mir schon Leah auf den Senkel geht._

 _Wenigstens gibst du es zu...trotzdem schade. Ihr wärt ein hübsches Paar gewesen._ , stichelte ich, doch er reagierte nicht mehr darauf. Wahrscheinlich, weil er es selbst zugegeben hatte, dass sie ihm gefiel. Aber genug geärgert.

Wir bogen weit außerhalb der Grenzen La Pushs ab, weiter ins Landesinnere. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass wir nicht mal einen Geruch aufgeschnappt hatten, der uns unbekannt war – und sei es ein vergammelter Pilz. Denn das machte mich langsam wirklich misstrauisch…

 _Vielleicht wäre es wirksamer, wenn du mir endlich sagen würdest, wonach wir eigentlich suchen._ , unterbrach mich Seth: _Ich meine, wenigstens ein paar Details? Was ist da vorgefallen, das du nicht erzählen willst? Das erinnert mich an damals, als du uns nach Jess hast suchen lassen. …gut, da wussten wir wenigstens, wie sie aussieht und –_

 _Und ihr habt sie trotzdem nicht gefunden. Hör zu, Seth, es ist schlimm genug, dass ich dich eingeweiht habe. Was du weißt reicht vollkommen aus. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt komplett im Bilde darüber bin, schließlich hätte Charlie auch die Hälfte für sich behalten können, wenn er denkt, dass wir es noch nicht wissen sollten._

Seth stoppte und fast glaubte ich, er hatte etwas wahrgenommen – aber falsch gedacht: _Charlie? Was bitte hat er damit zu tun? Soll das heißen, du weißt es von ihm?_ Okay, ich war dumm. Wieso konnte ich nicht einmal meine Gedanken im Zaum halten?

 _Ja, tue ich._ , gab ich zu, weil es sowieso schon zu spät war: _Und jetzt beweg' deinen Hintern, wir haben noch einiges vor uns._

 _Aber wenn Charlie es war, der es gesagt hat…dann weiß es auch die Polizei. Wieso lässt du die nicht danach suchen? Ermitteln wir jetzt in einem Mordfall?_

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dumm war?

 _Ich sag' dazu nichts mehr._

 _Also ist es ein Mordfall!_ , quiekte er freudig, als wäre das eine gute Nachricht: _Aber hat er dir gesagt, dass du danach suchen sollst? Vielleicht, weil er weiß, dass er allein nicht weiterkommt…oder weil er uns kennt und sieht, dass es etwas Übernatürliches war!_

 _Lass es einfach gut sein, Seth._ , ermahnte ich ihn müde. Ich hoffte, es würde etwas bringen, aber seine Neugierde war geweckt. Wieso zum Teufel musste ich mit ihm darüber sprechen? Hätte ich es nicht einfach für mich behalten können?

 _Charlie würde es dir nicht auftragen, wenn er nicht wirklich besorgt wäre, was bedeutet…was bedeutet, dass es tatsächlich ernst ist. So ernst, dass du glaubst, dass du es nicht allein damit aufnehmen kannst?_

Er schlussfolgerte immer weiter und ließ mir keinen Raum, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ich hatte eindeutig eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, ihn da mit rein zu ziehen…er war zu jung. Und er hatte genügend andere Probleme. Und ich auch.

 _…hast du tatsächlich._

Jetzt war ich es, der stoppte: _Jess?_ Seth drehte sich zu mir um und musterte mich verwirrt.

 _Was? Ist was mit ihr?_

Er hatte das nicht – was sollte das bedeuten? Ich schwieg und wartete, doch es dauerte nicht allzu lange: _Ganz recht, er kann das nicht hören. Aber du schon. Und jetzt werd' ihn los, er hat hier absolut nichts verloren._ Wie immer wenn sie wütend war, ließ ihre Stimme absolut keinen Widerspruch zu.

 _Wer ist wütend, was - ?_ , fragte Seth.

 _Wir brechen ab. Geh' nach Hause, kümmere dich um deine Arbeit oder was weiß ich. Ich mach' hier erstmal allein weiter, klar?_

Er zögerte, als könnte er meinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel nicht nachvollziehen. Also musste ich ihm einen Grund geben: _Du stellst zu viele Fragen. Und dafür habe ich weder Zeit noch Nerven. Falls ich dich brauche, sage ich Bescheid._

 _Wie – was soll das jetzt? Hab' ich kein Recht, mehr zu erfahren?_

 _Nein, hat er nicht._ , echote Jess in meinen Kopf. Oh Mann, ich wusste nicht mal, ob das real war…

 _Nein, hast du nicht._

 _Echt jetzt? Was für ein kranker Scheiß, Jake?_

Seth starrte mich noch einige Augenblicke ungläubig an, doch ich gab nicht nach. Stattdessen ärgerte ich mich nur über mich selbst, wie ich ihn da mit hatte hineinziehen können. Seth schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf: _Ich bin dir also zu nervig, ja? Vielen Dank dafür, wirklich._

Er hatte sich bereits abgewandt und war los getrottet, als ich noch einen letzten Appell an ihn wandte: _Ach, und Seth? Kein Wort zu niemandem. Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit._ Auch wenn er nicht mehr darauf antwortete, hoffte ich, dass er es sich zu Herzen nahm. Alles andere würde uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

 _Ich glaube, dafür ist es schon zu spät._ , kam es von Jess, die nun in Form des riesigen weißen Wolfs zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat.

 _Was machst du hier?_

 _Na, was wohl? Dich von weiteren Dummheiten abhalten, natürlich._ , sagte sie so leicht daher, dass ich mich schon wunderte, ob ihre Wut bereits verflogen war.

 _Was in aller Welt hast du dir dabei gedacht? Seth einweihen? Davon abgesehen, dass du Sams Befehl missachtet hast, ist Seth ein Kind!_

…okay, zu früh gefreut. Aber ich würde mich bestimmt nicht nach Sam richten, falls sie das glaubte. Er konnte mir keine Befehle erteilen und das war gut so.

 _Ein Kind? Er kam gut damit zurecht und er hat mir geholfen, wo liegt das Problem? Er wird nichts sagen, falls es das ist, was dich stört…, seufzte ich, obwohl mir klar war, dass sie meine Aktion berechtigter Weise nicht besonders angebracht fand. Sie hatte jedes Recht dazu, aber –_

 _Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich verstehe nicht, was das sollte, Jake, wirklich nicht. Was war das für eine Schnapsidee?_

 _Vielleicht brauchte ich jemanden zum Reden?_ , erwiderte ich und bemerkte, dass diese Antwort mehr der Wahrheit entsprach, als ich zuerst vermutet hatte.

 _Du hättest auch mit mir reden können._

 _Hätte ich. Aber manchmal braucht es einen besten Freund._

Sie zögerte: _Ich dachte, Embry wäre dein bester Freund? Oder Quil?_ Oder beide. Aber da war ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher. Zumindest in letzter Zeit…

 _Ich bin gerade nicht so gut auf Embry zu sprechen. Das geht auch wieder vorbei._

 _Aber gerade Seth…und – und warum überhaupt? Reicht es nicht, dass wir den Wald durchkämmen? Die, die bescheid wissen?_

Nein, das…ich glaubte Sam einfach nicht. Für ihn war das nicht wichtig, aber für mich schon!

 _Vielleicht schätzen wir ihn beide falsch ein und er meint es im Grunde gut._

Oh, ja, natürlich. Sam war der Engel auf Erden! Woher bitte diese plötzliche Erkenntnis? Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das gerade wirklich gedacht hatte: _Ja, klar. Sam will nur das Beste für uns alle. Deshalb ist er auch so verflucht eigenbrötlerisch und unterstellt unseren jahrelangen Freunden einfach so, sie würden einen Haufen blutleerer Leichen herumliegen lassen. Ist ja nichts dabei._

 _Ich verstehe, dass dir das nicht leicht fällt. Und ich möchte auch niemanden einfach verdächtigen. Aber wir können keine Schlüsse ziehen, ohne etwas in der Hand zu haben. Und Seth einzuweihen, macht es nicht besser – was, wenn ihm vor Leah etwas herausrutscht, dass er gar nicht wissen sollte?_

Darüber hatte ich tatsächlich nicht nachgedacht. Aber so wie die beiden zurzeit miteinander umgingen, musste man sich da wohl keine Sorgen machen. Zumindest hoffte ich das.

 _Es wäre besser, wenn wir schnell Beweise auftreiben._ , sagte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung.


	55. Kapitel 28-1

**28\. Wenn jemand bei voller Geschwindigkeit in die Eisen stieg, dann konnte man auch mal übers Steuer hinausfliegen… - TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Weil ich mit irgendwem reden musste, besuchte ich Seth. Allerdings hatte er genug eigene Probleme und ich wollte nicht noch dazu beitragen, also redete ich ihm gut zu, aber er hatte mich längst durchschaut. Daraufhin erzählte ich eine Kurzfassung mit möglichst wenig Details, inklusive der Kündigung des Vertrags und dass das meine Aufgabe sein würde. Seth reagierte über, aber er ließ sich beruhigen und willigte ein, mir zu helfen. Allerdings verlief unsere Suche im Sande und auch Seth wurde zunehmend aufdringlicher. Er entlockte mir Antworten, die ich ihm nicht geben wollte, und dann hatte ich auch noch das Glück, dass Jess uns auf frischer Tat ertappte._

* * *

 _Wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht? Wieso konnte er dich nicht hören?_ , fragte ich ehrlich interessiert, nachdem wir bereits eine Weile unterwegs waren. Wir hatten die Suche bereits aufgegeben, da es schon Abend war, und waren auf dem Heimweg.

 _Du weißt, wie ich das gemacht habe._

Sie wirkte genervt, so war es schon die ganze Zeit. War das wegen Seth? Oder eher wegen mir?

 _Na ja, ich gehe davon aus, dass du eine Gabe benutzt hast. Aber ich würde gern wissen, wie das funktioniert. Und was du damit alles anstellen kannst…sowas eben._

 _Ich kann mit jedem über Gedanken sprechen. Auch, wenn ich nicht verwandelt bin. Diese Gabe sollte dir bekannt vorkommen._

Über Gedanken sprechen? Nein, aber…Gedanken hören schon…

 _Na also, mehr ist es auch nicht._

Wenn das Edwards Gabe sein sollte, dann konnte er entweder Dinge, von denen ich bisher nichts wusste, oder er hatte in letzter Zeit ein paar zusätzliche Trainingseinheiten genommen. Fragte sich nur bei wem. Jess grunzte, was einem Lachen gleichkam: _Nein, tatsächlich kann er das auch nicht. Zumindest nicht soweit ich weiß. Ich gebe zu, dass ich etwas mehr Übung darin habe als er._ Konnte das bedeuten, dass sie Edwards Gabe übernommen hatte und sie nun wesentlich besser beherrschte als er sie selbst?

 _So wird es wohl sein. Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass er es irgendwann herausfinden wird. Aber im Moment ist er nicht dazu in der Lage. Das heißt – theoretisch kann ich eine Art zusätzlichen Kanal legen und dadurch zu jedem persönlich sprechen beziehungsweise er zu mir. Deshalb konnte Seth es auch nicht hören._ , erklärte sie schlicht und ich fand Gefallen daran. Das war auf eine Art amüsant, auf die andere außergewöhnlich. Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich eigentlich etwas erwartet, das eine Spur…aufregender war.

 _Wenn dir das nicht spannend genug ist, dann versuch' du doch mal, mit jemandem nur über Gedanken zu kommunizieren – während du ein Mensch bist, versteht sich. Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, das so zu beherrschen, mal sehen wie lange du dafür brauchst._

Das war ein Schlag in die Magengrube, auch wenn er klitzeklein war. Sie hatte ja recht – ich konnte gar nichts, das irgendwie aufregend war. Außer natürlich mich in einen übergroßen Wolf zu verwandeln und dabei monstermäßig cool auszusehen.

 _Du bildest dir wohl gern etwas darauf ein._ , kam es von ihr und ich konterte mit einem empörten ‚Hey!'. Offenbar nahm sie mir noch nicht einmal mehr übel, dass ich Sam einfach so überging.

 _Oh, doch, das tue ich. Aber es bringt uns nicht weiter, darüber zu diskutieren, währenddessen hier ein mordendes Etwas herumläuft. Zwar vertraue ich Seth in dieser Hinsicht nicht, aber dir schon. Und ich hoffe, dass er seinen Mund halten kann._

 _…das hoffe ich allerdings auch. Er war doch recht redebedürftig, deshalb -_

Jess bedeutete mir mit einem einzigen Blick, still zu sein. Hatte sie etwas gehört? Ich spitzte die Ohren, vernahm jedoch nichts als das angenehme Rauschen der Bäume.

 _Wir sind nicht länger allein._ , hauchte sie in meinen Kopf hinein und eine Sekunde später ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Heulen.

 _Sam?_

Er war ganz in der Nähe und was immer es war – das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er rief alle zu einer Versammlung, also wirklich _alle_. Und uns blieb keine Wahl, als umzukehren und dazuzustoßen.

* * *

Je näher wir der von Sam zur Besprechung erwählten Lichtung kamen, desto mehr Brüder und Schwestern stießen zu uns und ließen ihre Gedanken in unsere Köpfe strömen. Offensichtlich hatte keiner auch nur eine vage Vorahnung, was das hier werden sollte. Auch ich tappte offen gestanden völlig im Dunkeln. Nur in einem war ich mir sicher: es würde nicht gerade etwas Positives sein.

Quil hatte sich zu Jess und mir gesellt, kurz bevor wir den Schutz der dichten Bäume verließen und in gleißende Sonne getaucht wurden. Sam erwartete uns bereits, so wie auch einige andere, darunter sein eigenes Rudel und ein paar Neuankömmlinge. Knapp hinter uns waren Embry sowie Seth und Leah. Jenny erschien als Letzte mit einer wahren Rasselbande, die allesamt dicht hinter ihr liefen und keinen Laut von sich gaben. Gut trainierte Schoßhündchen waren nichts dagegen. …aber das sollte keine Beleidigung sein. Schließlich war es nicht leicht, so viele junge und unerfahrene Wölfe im Zaum zu halten. Dennoch traf mich ein scharfer Blick von ihr, woraufhin ich mich leicht abwendete, um auf Sams Ansprache zu warten, die prompt folgte: _Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum es zu dieser plötzlichen Versammlung kommen muss. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich werde direkt zur Sache kommen, denn uns bleibt keine Zeit._ Oha, das hörte sich ja mal echt ernst an. Ich hätte mir nicht im Traum ausmalen können, was dann kam.

 _Es gab einen anonymen Hinweis an die Polizei._

Moment – wirklich? Er wollte doch nicht etwa…? Was war mit unserer Abmachung?

 _…und diesmal schein es wirklich ernst genommen worden zu sein. Deshalb wird in den kommenden Tagen das Gebiet rund um La Push durchsucht; mit Spürhunden, Helikoptern und allem drum und dran. Vor allem aber wird eine Menge uniformiertes Pack unterwegs sein. – Und aus diesem Grund müssen wir uns ab sofort komplett zurückziehen. Ich verbiete es, dass ihr euch verwandelt. Ich will hier keinen Wolf rumlaufen sehen und ich erwarte ebenso, dass ihr, wenn euch Fragen gestellt werden sollten, den Mund haltet. Sagt, was immer sie von unserer Spur abbringt._

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, weshalb es eine solche groß angelegte Suche geben konnte. Und das hier war nur…

 _Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Wer war dieser Trottel? Irgendein Tourist?_ , fuhr Paul dazwischen, doch Jared dachte in die komplett entgegen gesetzte Richtung: _Die Frage ist doch: wer hier hat mal wieder nicht mitgedacht? Es steht fest, dass wir unsere Identität vor Menschen geheim zu halten haben. Nur nimmt das ja nicht jeder ganz so ernst, nicht wahr, Jacob?_ Ich erwiderte nichts als eine finstere Miene. Er würde mich nicht aus der Reserve locken, nein. Heute nicht.

 _Ich stimme zu, dass derjenige, der die Geheimhaltung missachtet hat, gefunden werden sollte. Es steht niemandem zu, unseren Stamm derart zu gefährden._ , pflichtete Sam ihm bei: _Aber wer es war wird es wissen und sollte zu mir kommen, wenn er bereit ist, sich diesen Fehler einzugestehen. Vorerst haben wir jedoch andere Sorgen._

Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, wer außer den Neuankömmlingen das gewesen sein sollte. Und es war sicher keine Absicht…auch wenn es schwer war, die Verwandlung vor engen Vertrauten geheim zu halten. Wieso sollte deshalb so ein riesiges Theater gemacht werden? Charlie hätte uns ohne Zweifel den Rücken frei gehalten, nur war er…na ja, beinahe raus aus diesem Geschäft. Oder war es etwa schon soweit? Das würde einiges erklären.

 _Da ich nicht genau sagen kann, wann diese Suche stattfinden wird, ist es wichtig, dass sich alle an meine Worte halten: Keine Verwandlungen, keine verdächtigen Verhaltensweisen oder Aussagen vor allen anderen Leuten, die nicht zu uns gehören. Und passt auf euch auf. Ich werde es euch wissen lassen, wenn alles vorbei ist._

Woher bitte wusste er das? Seit wann hatte er so gute Verbindungen zur Polizei? Wenn etwas wäre, hätte Charlie sicherlich…aber doch nicht ihm?!

 _Kehrt zurück zu euren Familien, und sagt kein Wort über das hier._

Er wandte sich bereits ab, doch das wollte ich nicht so stehen lassen. Ich erwartete, dass – wenn auch nicht alle – wenigstens einige von uns erfuhren, woher er all das hatte. Und was genau gesehen worden war, dass die Polizei so darauf reagierte: _Woher weißt du davon?_

 _Ich stehe ebenso in Verbindung mit Personen, die über diese Dinge Bescheid wissen, wie auch du, Jacob._

 _Das war eine berechtigte Frage._ , unterstützte mich Jenny, deren Schar an jungen Wölfen um sie herum aufmerksam zusah. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihnen gesagt, sie sollten gut zusehen und lernen, wie man einen Sam Uley zur Weißglut brachte. Lektion Nummer eins beim Verhalten gegenüber einer zu unrecht zu autoritären Person.

Jess zischte leise neben mir, als wollte sie sagen, ich sollte gefälligst meine Gedanken im Zaum halten. Aber es machte mich wütend, von Sam wie ein Kleinkind behandelt zu werden.

 _Charlie sagte, man hätte eine wolfsähnliche Bestie nahe Forks gesehen. Er hat mich gewarnt, um uns zu schützen._

 _Es kam schon öfter vor, das Menschen etwas gesehen haben, das nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war. Niemals hat es eine solche Untersuchung gegeben._ , stellte sich Embry auf die Seite der Opposition. Ich dankte ihm dafür. …vielleicht war das mit uns ja doch wieder in Ordnung gekommen.

 _Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht._

Paul war ungewöhnlich kommunikativ, heute. Jared hingegen spann seinen Faden weiter: _Irgendwann musste es ja soweit kommen. So ist das, wenn hier einige denken, sie wären plötzlich cool, nur weil sie Fell hinter den Ohren haben._

 _Mein Rudel wäscht seine Hände in Unschuld. Bei deinem hingegen wäre ich mir nicht ganz so sicher._

Jenny war wohl ausnahmsweise mit dem richtigen Bein aufgestanden. Obwohl…aus Sams Sicht musste es das falsche sein. Mir hingegen gefiel es.

 _Das hört sich für mich an, als würde hier irgendwas geheim gehalten werden. Es kommt viel zu plötzlich._ , meldete sich Seth zu Wort, woraufhin ich mich warnend nach ihm umdrehte: _Warum sonst reagieren hier einige, als wäre das normal? Ich finde es allerdings merkwürdig, dass unser Gebiet vollkommen abgesucht werden soll – und das weil irgendwer behauptet, ein Monster im Wald gesehen zu haben? Kommt schon, das hatten wir gefühlt hundert Mal._

 _Allerdings ein Argument._

Ach, Quil war auch noch da?

 _Ich dachte, dass nicht alle glauben würden, was ich sage. Oder es zumindest nicht wollen. Aber zum Schutz eures Rudels werdet ihr gehorchen, und sei es unter Zwang. Ich werde nicht das Leben von Stammesmitgliedern gefährden, nur weil ihr euch nicht an gewisse Regeln halten könnt._ , erklärte Sam schlicht und hoffte wohl, es hätte sich damit. Falsch gedacht, er ritt sich gerade immer tiefer in diese Sache hinein – und das vor allen. Zwar wusste ich einiges, aber das hier…es roch tatsächlich etwas faul.

 _Ich gehorche meinem Alpha und sonst niemandem. Jacob, wie lautet dein Urteil?_ , fragte Embry und stellte sich damit so demonstrativ in Sams Weg, dass es mich beinahe zum Lachen brachte. Wenn Sam schon alle Rudel zusammenrief, dann sollte er auch die Karten auf den Tisch legen.

 _Ich glaube, es bedarf mehr als der Behauptung, es würde sich hier irgendwas im Wald herumtreiben, das nach einem großen Wolf aussieht, um so was zu verursachen. Könnte genauso gut ein Bär sein. Und das wäre dann nicht Sache der Polizei, sondern was für 'nen Jäger, der was von seinem Handwerk versteht. Also, Sam, wieso sagst du nicht, was wirklich dahintersteckt?_

Zugegeben, das war gewagt. Aber nachdem Seth es bereits in diese Bahn geleitet hatte…ich bekam das Gefühl, es war der richtige Zeitpunkt, um den womöglich wahren Grund hierfür ans Licht zu bringen. Nicht nur, weil ich Unterstützung brauchte, schließlich sollte letztendlich auch eine Entscheidung getroffen werden, mit der alle leben konnten. Und im Moment stand ich beim Versuch, die Unschuld von jemandem zu beweisen, der mit einigen hier noch immer auf Kriegsfuß stand, mit leeren Händen da. Dem eigentlichen Verursacher kamen wir so mit keinem Schritt näher. Das ein oder andere Detail wäre also vielleicht nicht nur zu meinem, sondern zu unser aller Vorteil.

 _Jacob, ich warne dich. Du bist nicht im Stande, ein rechtmäßiges Urteil zu fällen – nicht du!_ , knurrte Sam und ich spürte, dass er den Doppelklang nutzte, um sich mir entgegen zu stellen. Wenn er vorhatte, mich als Führer meines Rudels infrage zu stellen, dann bitte. An diesem Punkt waren wir schon einmal und wir wussten beide wie das ausgegangen war. Dementsprechend konterte ich selbstbewusst: _Ach, ja? Aber du schon?_

 _Wieso nicht?_

Jenny versuchte wohl, das wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu leiten.

 _Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren._ , kam es von Leah. Und wohl gerade aus diesem Grund baute sich Sam vor mir und meinem Rudel auf, als müsste er beweisen, dass er eine beachtlichere Größe aufweisen konnte. Allerdings überragten ich, Jess und Jenny ihn um eine handbreit.

 _Euer Häuptling hier bringt die eigentliche Gefahr direkt zu uns und sorgt dafür, dass sie unter uns wuchert. Erkennt ihr sie nicht, weil ihr zu lange mit gesenktem Kopf hinter ihm her getrottet seid?_

Okay, da war jemand definitiv auf Konfrontationskurs – und er blieb nicht der einzige: _Ich sehe nur eine Gefahr da draußen und ich glaube, dass es Zeit ist, dass wir alle davon erfahren._

* * *

 _ **Für alle, die es noch nicht auf meinem Profil gelesen haben sollten: Wir nähern uns dem ersten Meilenstein! Bald endet Jacobs Buch mit dem 30. Kapitel und Bella wird für weitere 15-20 Kapitel (das hängt von der noch laufenden Überarbeitung ab) an seine Stelle treten. Zwischen beiden Büchern wird es eine größere Pause von einem Monat geben. :)**_

 _ **Lg, GriffKillsMe**_


	56. Kapitel 28-2

**28\. Wenn jemand bei voller Geschwindigkeit in die Eisen stieg, dann konnte man auch mal übers Steuer hinausfliegen… - TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem Jess mich auf frischer Tat dabei ertappt hatte, dass ich Seth einweihte, schickte ich ihn fort. Doch lange weilte die Ruhe nicht, denn Sam rief alle zu einer Versammlung zusammen. Er erklärte, es wäre eine Untersuchung durch die Polizei angeordnet worden und verlangte strenge Geheim- und Zurückhaltung von jedem von uns. Auf die Frage, wodurch das verursacht worden sei, meinte er nur, man hätte eine wolfsähnliche Kreatur im Wald gesehen. Da es jedoch schon öfter dazu gekommen war und nie etwas derartiges darauf folgte, hakten einige nach – und weil ich mir Unterstützung für das bereits zuvor geheim Festgelegte erhoffte, leitete ich es genau in diese Richtung. Nur brachte Sam dann einen ganz anderen Streitpunkt hervor._

* * *

 _Ich sehe nur eine Gefahr da draußen und ich glaube, dass es Zeit ist, dass wir alle davon erfahren._

Seth war an meine Seite gekommen und obwohl er so klein und zerbrechlich wirkte, bewies er gerade wahre Stärke…und auch Dummheit. Ich würde dafür büßen müssen, dass ich ihn einweihte, aber Sam ebenso, da er erwartete, dass einige wenige eine Entscheidung für viele treffen sollten. Und dann auch noch eine solche, die uns alle betraf.

 _Ich glaube, der wahre Grund für diese Suche ist der Mehrheit der Anwesenden hier nicht bekannt – einigen jedoch schon._

 _Tatsächlich…nicht._ , unterbrach ich ihn, denn dieser oder jener Fund rechtfertigte nicht, dass erst Wochen später eine Untersuchung angeordnet wurde: _Aber wir wissen, dass tatsächlich etwas vorgefallen ist. Und es war keine Sichtung eines Wolfes._ Ein wildes Gemurmel an Stimmen brach in meinem Kopf aus und verunsicherte mich kurzzeitlich. Ich würde die Bombe platzen lassen müssen, und wenn es mich Sams Vertrauen auf ewig kostete. Eine solche Bedrohung musste jedem bekannt sein – sonst konnte sie nicht bekämpft werden.

 _Was dann?_ , fragte Quil, währenddessen Paul ein irritiertes: _Und wieso sollte Sam lügen?_ , ausstieß. Es folgten weitere Fragen der anderen und auch weitere scharfe Blicke von Sam. Zeit, dem ein Ende zu setzen.

 _Sie haben Tote gefunden, blutleere verstümmelte Leichen. Allesamt Opfer ein und desselben Täters. Diese Information stammt von Charlie, weil er uns kennt und weiß, dass womöglich nur wir es damit aufnehmen können. Wir haben kurzfristig beschlossen, es vorerst geheim zu halten, um keine Panik auszulösen. Wir haben danach gesucht, aber ohne Erfolg. Und Sam hier meint, er wüsste, wer dahinter steckt – deshalb will er etwas tun, von dem ich glaube, dass wir alle darüber zu entscheiden haben. Aber das muss er euch wohl selbst erklären._

Jennys Rudel war sehr unruhig geworden, hatte immer wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit gesucht um zu erfahren, was sie nun tun sollten. Aber Jenny hockte dort wie eine Felsstatue. Und Sam schien sich ein Beispiel an ihr genommen zu haben.

 _Das klingt nach Vampiren._ , schlussfolgerte ein Neuling seines Rudels. Und auch Paul stimmte dem nun anscheinend zu: _Eindeutig Blutsauger._

 _Aber könnt ihr mir auch sagen, welche Vampire es waren? Oder warum wir ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt haben?_ , fragte ich zurück, doch darauf hatte wie erwartet niemand eine Antwort. Weil wir es nicht wussten, weil wir es einfach nicht wissen _konnten_. Sam hingegen…

 _Wir wurden unvorsichtig, weil wir uns an die Gegenwart von Vampiren gewöhnt haben. Wir konnten es nicht bemerken und sicherlich glauben sie, dass wir gerade ihnen niemals eine solche Tat zutrauen würden – schließlich wäre das ein Vertragsbruch._

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl bis dahin stimmte, was er sagte: _Das wäre es, wenn sie es waren, aber wir können es nicht beweisen!_

Noch nicht.

Seth platzte der Kragen, den er heute gar nicht trug: _Was soll dieser Generalverdacht? Wir haben mit ihnen Seite an Seite gekämpft, wir haben Freundschaft mit ihnen geschlossen!_

 _In solchem Fall ist fraglich, ob sie dieses Misstrauen verdienen._ , kommentierte Jenny, doch Sam schnitt ihr beinahe das Wort ab, wobei seine Aussage an Seth gerichtet war: _Sie sind und bleiben ewige Widersacher, der natürliche Feind des Wolfes! Und das werden sie niemals abschütteln können._

 _Und du sorgst dafür, dass es auch wirklich dabei bleibt? Du verhinderst, dass wir die Vergangenheit überwinden und in Frieden zusammenleben können!_ , spie Seth und knurrte bedrohlich, was Sam jedoch kaum beeindrucken würde. Ich entschied, dass es besser war, dazwischen zu gehen.

 _So weit ist es noch nicht. Und es wird auch nicht dazu kommen, oder Sam?_

Er schwieg verbissen, ließ jedoch keinen von uns aus den Augen. Ich versuchte, das zu ignorieren: _Diese Entscheidung gilt es zu treffen. Dazu müssen wir aber alle Einzelheiten kennen. Also wozu dieser Aufruhr von der Polizei?_

 _Es gab einen Angriff auf uns, zwei Tote Stammesmitglieder. Und das auf unserem Gebiet. Ich werde keine weiteren Verzögerungen zulassen, Jacob, wenn es um die Sicherheit unserer Leute geht._

Ein Angriff? _Hier?_ Das war tatsächlich mehr als nur besorgniserregend, vor allem weil niemand von uns anscheinend etwas mitbekommen hatte. Wie sollte das gehen? Wir waren auf Streife gewesen...wie hätte uns jemand durch die Lappen gehen können?

 _Ich verstehe deine Besorgnis. Es darf keine weiteren Opfer geben und schon gar nicht hier – der nächste könnte jemand aus unseren Familien sein oder…oder von uns. Wir müssen handeln, also müssen wir eine Entscheidung fällen._ , erklärte ich, doch Sam ging dazwischen: _Es bleibt keine Zeit für Uneinigkeit! Ein Alpha trifft die Wahl, die nötig ist, um sein Rudel zu beschützen! Und genau das habe ich getan. Der Vertrag ist ein zusätzliches Übel, das uns nur belastet, ganz unabhängig von dieser Schuldfrage._

 _Ein zusätzliches Übel?_

Aus Seths Brust kam ein tiefes Grollen, das nichts Gutes verhieß. Ich hoffte, er konnte sich kontrollieren, Sam nicht auf der Stelle in Stücke zu reißen.

 _Dieser Vertrauensbruch und auch der Vertragsbruch wären unnötig._ , sagte nun auch Embry. Sam wirkte nicht im Geringsten verunsichert, er bestand wohl oder übel auf sein Recht als Stärkster.

 _Ihr habt nicht die ausreichende Erfahrung und den Rang, um euch dabei einzumischen. Akzeptiert es, oder werdet Abtrünnige – Verräter kann ich hier nicht gebrauchen._

 _Du stehst nicht über uns._ , fauchte Jess leise, dennoch klang es furchteinflößender als jede noch so laute Äußerung von Seth. Sie hielt sich im Hintergrund, doch durch nur diese eine Bemerkung schien sie Sam ins Auge zu stechen wie helles Sonnenlicht.

 _Das sagt der Abschaum, der es nicht mal wert ist, die Wolfsgestalt zu tragen?_

Wie bitte? Was in aller Welt sollte das nun werden? Drohungen und Autoritätsansprüche hin oder her, das war zu viel. Und fair war es ganz sicher nicht: _Was soll das werden? Nimm' es zurück!_

 _Ach, und weswegen? Die Wahrheit hat schon viel zu lange im Dunkeln gelegen! Sie ist eine Abscheulichkeit – sie beide sind das. Und sie sind kein Teil von uns._

Ich hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo das gerade herkam. Oder dachte er schon länger so? Schon immer?

 _Was für eine Wahrheit soll das denn sein?_

 _Diese Halbwesen haben nie zu uns gehört, und du tätest gut daran, das auch zu erkennen._

 _Wir tragen keine Schuld am Ursprung unserer Existenz._ , versuchte es Jenny auf die höfliche Art und Weise, aber Sam redete an ihr vorbei.

 _Sieh sie dir an, Jacob, was daran ist normal? Diese Augen, die Fähigkeiten? Du kennst sie besser als jeder hier, zumindest ist es das, was sie dich glauben machen wollen! Und was weißt du schon von ihnen? Genug, um ihnen überhaupt zu trauen? Denn das wage ich zu bezweifeln._

 _Was weißt du schon!_ , feuerte Seth hinter mir, während sich Jess an meine Seite drängte. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würde sich gerade jetzt zurückhalten, aber das war im Anbetracht der Umstände vielleicht doch etwas zu viel verlangt: _Er weiß gar nichts. Und das ist es, was ihn ängstigt._

 _Ihr macht mir keine Angst. Ihr seid nichts weiter als Abkömmlinge einer Reihe von entfernten Verwandten – wenn überhaupt! Oder könnt ihr die Gestalt eines Wolfs mimen? Täuscht ihr uns mit irgendeinem Trugbild?_

Es war überraschend, dass er auf Jess einging. Gerade sie schien seine Vorwürfe nur noch weiter zu befeuern: _Ist es normal, dass sie niemals altern? Dass sie uns in allem überlegen sind? Sagt ihr es mir! Sagt mir, ob ihr dem Glauben schenkt. Ob ihr dem vertrauen könnt. Denn ich kann es nicht._ Er richtete sich nun an alle und erwartete wohl Rückhalt für seine unbegründeten Anschuldigungen. Natürlich waren Jess und Jenny nicht genau wie wir – aber unterschieden sie sich so grundsätzlich von uns?

 _Es ist wahr, dass wir sie nicht gut genug kennen…_ , gestand Quil, woraufhin mir die Kinnlade herunterklappte. Was, dachten hier etwa doch einige so?

 _Verdammt, Sam…was soll das? Sie leben schon länger unter uns und haben uns nie auch nur einen einzigen Grund dazu gegeben, ihnen zu misstrauen._

 _Sie verdienen dieses Vertrauen nicht! Sie sind nicht würdig, dazu zu gehören._

Jess machte einen gewagten Schritt nach vorn, die gelben Augen fixierten Sam wie ein Insekt, das sie zu zerschlagen gedachte: _Nicht würdig? Unsere Mutter war ebenso eine Quileute wie jeder hier. Und wenn ich mich nicht recht entsinne, Sam, so gehörte sie zu deinen Vorfahren._

 _Und euer Vater? Er war ein Vampir!_

Sie beide standen sich gegenüber wie Feinde vor einem Kampf…ich hoffte, dass es nicht tatsächlich auch genauso kommen würde. Jenny trug allerdings nicht gerade zur Entspannung bei, sondern mischte sich berechtigter Weise ebenfalls ein: _Macht uns das weniger zu dem, das wir sind? Wölfe, Stammesmitglieder, Quileute?_

 _Nein, es macht euch zu dem das ihr seid! Verräterische Blutsauger im Wolfspelz, die uns infiltrieren, um dann zu morden und damit davonzukommen?_

Glaubte er jetzt auch noch, dass sie diejenigen waren, die diesen Toten hinterließen? Er gab ihnen die Schuld an all dem hier? Ich verstand nicht, wie er darauf kam. Einfache Zweifel würden das nicht auslösen.

 _Du sprichst Unrecht. Evelyn Makah war die Ur-Ur-Enkelin von Taha Aki, dem Urvater der Wolfsgestalt._ , rechtfertigte Jenny sich mit einem schlagfertigen Detail, das ich bisher nicht einmal selbst kannte. Wenn das stimmte…machte es sie zu einer Art Urvorfahr von jedem von uns. Ich fragte mich, warum Jess es mir nie gesagt hatte – aber wenn ich ehrlich war, brauchte ich keine Namen, um sie als die zu erkennen, die sie war: meine Schwester.

 _Aber ihr Name war Makah, nicht Lesotho, wie ihr euch nennt._ , konterte Sam, der offenbar immer ein neues Argument zur Hand hatte.

 _Sie nannte sich nach ihrer Heirat so, es war ihre Entscheidung._

 _Sie heiratete nie! Sie trug das Gen, doch sie hatte keinen Mann._

 _Nachdem sie schwanger wurde, gab es eine Hochzeit. Doch ihr habt das nicht anerkannt, im Gegenteil. Ihr habt sie verstoßen. Sie nahm den Namen unseren Vaters an, und von da an nannte sie sich Evelyn Lesotho. Sie wurde eine Geächtete, ihr habt sie verfolgt und verstoßen. …aber all das wurde erst nach ihrem Tod bekannt. Man wollte diesen neuen Namen nicht akzeptieren und die Stammesältesten beschlossen, dass lediglich ihr ursprünglicher Name in Erinnerung bleiben sollte._

In meinen Ohren klang das alles ziemlich plausibel…aber bei Sam schien nichts davon anzukommen: _Diese Geschichte…die Geschichte der Familie Makah ist ein Mythos! Sie wurde uns erzählt, als wir noch Kinder waren, um uns davor zu warnen, niemals unseren Stamm auf so abscheuliche Weise zu verraten!_

 _Sie wurde aus euren Stammbäumen gestrichen, weil ihr sie dafür gehasst habt, dass sie liebte._ , erwiderte Jess neben mir und ihre Stimme war so dominant, dass sie Sams untergrub. Ein bitterer Unterton schwang darin mit, und er förderte in mir die Erinnerung an ihren Vater zu Tage, die sie mit mir geteilt hatte. Und ihren Schmerz, ihr eigenes Unverständnis dafür, dass sie ihn tötete… Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergas ich, dass meine Gedanken offen waren wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, aus dem jeder lesen konnte.

 _Du nimmst sie in Schutz und vergehst dich dann an deinem eigen Fleisch und Blut? Du bist ein ehrloses, widerwärtiges Geschöpf, ihr beide seid das._

 _Sam!_ , fuhr ich ihn an mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Beschämtheit darüber, wie er uns als seinen Geschwistern und auch Jess und Jenny als Töchter ihrer Eltern derart in den Rücken fallen konnte. Jess entfuhr ein nervöses Fauchen, doch ihr Zittern schien merkwürdig kontrolliert. Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?

 _Er war mein Vater, doch er war ebenso ein Vampir. Er trug Schuld am Tod meiner Mutter und ich sorgte dafür, dass er sie beglich – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich habe ein Opfer erbracht und eine Seite gewählt, denn ich kann Feind und Freund voneinander unterscheiden. Die Frage ist, ob du es kannst!_

Sam zögerte erst, schwieg aber. Er bedachte erst die Zwillinge, dann mich mit einem stummen Blick, dessen Aussage ich mir nicht erschließen konnte. Sollte ihn das zur Vernunft gebracht haben? Ich wollte mir nicht ausmalen, was es für Jess bedeutete, das hier vor allen zuzugeben… Sie war so stark, so unglaublich stark – und gleichzeitig schwach? Ihre Entscheidung mochte damals nicht ganz unrecht gewesen sein, aber war sie deshalb richtig?

 _Es wird Zeit zu erkennen, wer hier in der Lage ist, ein Rudel zu führen, und wer nicht._ , kam es von Seth neben mir, und er sprach wohl für einige weitere mit, die es mit stummem Nicken kommentierten: _Ich jedenfalls folge niemandem, der die Bande der Familie verletzt. Und ich werde auch nicht gegen meine Freunde vorgehen._

 _In diesem Fall ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen._ , dachte Sam in meinen Kopf hinein und wendete sich daraufhin ab, als wolle er es dabei belassen.

 _Das ist es also? Du gehst?_

Er klang so ungläubig wie ich es war. Sam blieb nicht stehen.

 _Du läufst davon vor der Wahrheit? Du versuchst ja nicht mal, dich zu rechtfertigen._

 _Wir sind hier fertig. Ihr werdet uneinsichtig bleiben, obwohl unser aller Familien in Gefahr sind. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen, Jacob, wenn die Schonfrist vorbei ist._ , erklärte er schlicht und stolzierte davon. Jared und einige Jungspunde folgten ihm, der Rest verweilte noch eine Weile neben uns auf der Lichtung, bevor auch sie das Weite suchten.


	57. Kapitel 29-1

**29\. Der schiefe Haussegen – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem Sam eine Versammlung einberufen hatte und allen mitteilte, es sei aufgrund einer durch die Polizei angeordneten Untersuchung strenge Geheim- und Zurückhaltung nötig, kamen Fragen auf. Denn der von ihm genannte Grund dafür, man hätte eine wolfsähnliche Kreatur gesehen, war zu nichtig. Also nutzte ich diese Gelegenheit und ließ die Bombe über die geheimen Festlegungen platzen…was Sam schließlich doch eine Antwort entlockte. Allerdings brachte er nicht nur Licht ins Dunkel, sondern auch einen vollkommen neuen Streitpunkt hervor, um auch meine Autorität infrage zu stellen: Jess und Jenny seien Abscheulichkeiten und es nicht wert, Teil des Rudels zu sein. Die Diskussion artete in eine Reihe von Anschuldigungen über ihre Geschichte aus, der Sam jedoch irgendwann unterlag. Statt nachzugeben ließ er nur verlauten, nach der Schonfrist darauf zurückzukommen._

* * *

Wie angekündigt beließ es Sam für die verbleibende Woche dabei. Er schien uns Zeit lassen zu wollen, um selbst einzusehen, dass unsere Hoffnung vergebens war. Wir würden niemanden finden, schon gar nicht denjenigen, der dafür verantwortlich war – auch ich begann langsam, so zu denken. Es wäre schlicht und ergreifend dumm, wenn er zurückkehren und weitermachen würde…obwohl es nicht so abwegig war, dass er es noch einmal versuchte. Aber Tatsache war, dass er sich nicht erwischen ließ. Und dass unsere Suche erfolglos blieb, auch bis zum letzten Tag. Nicht einmal eine Fährte hatten wir aufnehmen können.

Tatsächlich war auch mir der Gedanke gekommen, dass wir keinen uns unbekannten Geruch aufspüren konnten, wenn benannte Person zu unserem Bekannten- oder Freundeskreis gehörte. Ich versuchte, das zu verdrängen, aber so ganz wollte es nicht funktionieren. Vor allem nicht, nachdem wir erneut ohne Aussicht auf Fortschritt bei unseren Ermittlungen von einer unserer Streifen zurückkehrten. Es war bereits tiefe Nacht und der Mond blendete beinahe, als wir uns zurückverwandelten, um schlafen zu gehen, so hell war er.

„Schätze, das war's.", kam es von Paul, der sich entgegen aller Erwartungen unserer Truppe angeschlossen hatte. Woher auch immer diese neu gewonnene Intelligenz kam – ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wem er sie geklaut hatte -, es gefiel mir.

„Morgen ist Stichtag, Jake. Was hast du also vor?"

Ryan war nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier: Jess. Ich versuchte, seine schmachtenden Blicke und die sich häufenden unangebrachten Kommentare zu ignorieren, aber es fiel mir offen gestanden schwer, ernst zu bleiben. Jess hatte das versprochene Date noch nicht eingelöst…und ich bezweifelte, dass es unter diesen Umständen jemals dazu kommen würde.

„Ich werde mit Sam sprechen, macht euch darüber keine Gedanken. Ich versuche, was rauszuholen, aber ihr kennt ihn ja.", gestand ich mit einem Seitenblick auf Jenny, die nur widerwillig teilgenommen hatte: „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich, dass der Vertrag definitiv aufgelöst wird." Es folgte eine unangenehme Sprechpause.

„Ernsthaft?", fragte er und auch die anderen schienen ebenso überrascht.

„Wenn wir sicher gehen wollen, bleibt uns keine Wahl. Mir gefällt das auch nicht, aber…was, wenn jemandem die Sicherungen durchgebrannt sind? Wenn es ein Ausrutscher war? Das sind immer noch Vampire und ich erwarte nicht, dass sie komplett auf das verzichten, worauf sie programmiert sind."

„Du stehst also zu Sam?", folgte Seths entgeisterter Ausruf, weil er wohl noch lange nicht damit abgeschlossen hatte, wie Sam diese Vorkommnisse handhaben wollte. Wie öfter in letzter Zeit reagierte er über, nicht zuletzt, da es um die Cullens ging. Für ihn war das offenbar ein äußerst sensibles Thema.

„Es geht nicht darum, direkt den Vertrag zu kündigen und alle Verbindungen abzubrechen. Ihr wisst sicher, dass das das Letzte ist, was mir in den Sinn käme… Aber ein Gespräch ist schon lange nötig. Und je nachdem, was dabei herauskommt, werden wir entsprechend handeln müssen.", fuhr ich fort und hoffte, damit seine Zweifel etwas beiseite gewischt zu haben. Jedenfalls für den Moment schien ihm das zu genügen. Jess unterstützte mich außerdem: „Eine Vertragsauflösung könnte auch bedeuten, dass wir über einen neuen Vertrag nachdenken."

„Oder dass keiner mehr nötig ist, weil wir lange genug Seite an Seite gelebt haben, ohne dass jemand zu Schaden gekommen wäre. …ihr könnt mir vertrauen, dass ich eine Lösung finden will, die die Mehrheit zufriedenstellt."

Einen Moment lang reichte das, um sie zu beruhigen. Dann fiel Seth noch etwas ein: „Was ist eigentlich mit der Großdurchsuchung? War das auch nur eine Lüge, mit der er uns davon abhalten wollte, danach zu suchen?" Ich wünschte, dazu könnte ich ihm etwas sagen. Aber ich wusste selbst nicht genug, um das zu beantworten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich das ausgedacht hat. Jedenfalls hoffe ich doch, dass es nicht so ist. Wir bleiben auf der Hut – aber das mit der Streife hat sich jetzt sowieso erledigt. Wie gesagt, ich spreche mit Sam und dann sehen wir weiter. Ihr wartet ab. Alles wichtige lasse ich euch zukommen."

Gerade stießen Leah, Embry und Quil sowie ein paar junge Wölfe zu uns, die in anderer Richtung Ausschau gehalten hatten. Allerdings blieben auch sie ohne Erfolg. Ich wiederholte meine Worte und schickte sie nach Hause, bevor ich mich mit Jess ins Haus zurückzog.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dir entgegen kommen wird."

Ich sah mich vom Sofa aus nach ihr um: „Wir reden hier von Sam. Er wird wie immer das tun, was er selbst für das Beste hält."

„Falls es dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich dieser Unterhaltung nicht beiwohnen.", gab sie zu und ich verstand, warum sie so dachte. Sam hatte nicht gerade die feine Art gewählt, wie er über sie und ihre Familie sprach. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sie so sehr…mitnahm? Ich fand nicht das richtige Wort.

„Tut es. Aber das ist deine Entscheidung."

Sie war schon weg, bevor ich den Satz beendet hatte.

* * *

„Nein. Ernsthaft, Jacob, es interessiert mich.", sagte Sam in einem Ton der deutlich machte, dass es ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht interessierte. Aber offenbar wollte er, dass ich auf seiner Seite war und das konnte nur funktionieren, wenn er mich das erklären ließ. …zumindest schien er das zu glauben.

„Ich bin nicht deiner Meinung, falls du das denkst."

„Es ist mir egal, ob du das bist oder nicht."

Das war mir bereits aufgefallen. Aber so kamen wir hier nicht voran. Ich seufzte: „Hör mal, wir haben hier kein Problem, das du einfach so über aller Welt Köpfe hinweg entscheiden kannst. Du führst nicht den Stamm, du sorgst lediglich dafür, dass er sicher ist."

„Sollten wir nicht über Dinge sprechen, denen wir uns noch nicht bewusst sind?"

Falls er versuchte, mich auf die Palme zu bringen, indem er sich als schlauer und fähiger darstellte, als ich es in seinen Augen war, dann war er so verdammt kurz davor. Wir redeten nun schon eine geschlagene Stunde aneinander vorbei. Ich hatte ihm klar machen wollen, dass ich ebenfalls dafür war, den Vertrag in den Wind zu schießen. Dass das nicht gleichbedeutend damit war, dass ich hinter Sams Ansicht stand, schien er nicht einsehen zu wollen. Ich würde mich deutlicher ausdrücken müssen, um an seiner Sturheit vorbeizukommen, die sich wie ein Türsteher vor dem Eingang zu seinem Hirn aufgebaut hatte.

„Fakt ist, dass ich zustimme, dass wir den Vertrag aufgeben. Ich werde die freudige Nachricht überbringen – aber das ist nicht, was ich meine.", erklärte ich zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal.

„Das bedeutet, dass du ihnen das Vertrauen kündigst."

Mehr oder weniger. Aus meiner Sicht eher weniger.

„Nicht so, wie du dir das gerade ausmalst. Ich werde den Vertrag aufheben, weil ich ihnen genug vertraue, um zu glauben, dass sie ihn auf keinen Fall brechen werden.", - er wollte etwas einwenden, aber ich hob die Hand, um ihn dazu zu bringen, mich wenigstens dieses eine Mal ausreden zu lassen - : „…nichtsdestotrotz werde ich sie auf die Probe stellen, nur um ganz sicher zu sein." Sams Gesicht zeigte Missfallen in seiner reinsten Form. Er verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und wie soll das ablaufen? Willst du sie ganz lieb bitten, die Wahrheit zu sagen? Denn das wird nicht funktionieren."

„Ich werde sie mit der Vertragsauflösung konfrontieren, als wäre es mir ernst – was es ja auch ist, aber nicht…na ja, _so_ –, und ihre Reaktion ist alles, was ich brauche. Wir werden wissen, ob sie lügen oder nicht, schließlich gehe ich da nicht allein rein."

Soweit der Plan.

„…was uns direkt zum nächsten Punkt bringt. Das, was du dabei offenbar nicht berücksichtigst, ist, dass deine Quelle nicht verlässlicher ist als diejenigen, denen du etwas aus den Rippen leiern willst.", machte er seine Abneigung gegenüber Jess erneut deutlich. Nicht, dass er das nötig hätte.

„Wenn du ihr nicht vertraust, ist das nicht mein Problem sondern deins."

„Wir haben das durch. Ich kann nicht alles auf eine Karte setzen, die ich nicht kenne. Das Risiko gehe ich nicht ein."

Okay, ich hatte gerade die Augen verdreht. Das war das mindeste…

„Oh, _bitte_. Du warst derjenige, der dafür gestimmt hat, dass sie mit mir diese Selbstmordaktion durchzieht. Was soll das jetzt? Sam, wenn du auch nur einmal darüber nachdenken würdest, wärest du längst zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass wir uns glücklich schätzen sollten, dass sie hier sind…", konterte ich mit unverhohlener Missbilligung. Er reagierte dementsprechend patzig: „Gefährliche Halbwesen, die dem Feind mehr ähneln als uns? Ich glaube nicht."

„Du hast nie richtig zugehört, oder?"

„Diese Familiensache ist etwas anderes. Ich urteile nach dem, das ich _sehe_. Und was ich sehe ist eine potentielle Gefahr, eine tödliche Waffe."

Ich musste gestehen, dass er damit nicht wirklich falsch lag. Aber eben auch nicht ganz richtig. Jess hatte sich verändert und auch wenn es nicht immer so wirkte…sie hatte sich doch irgendwie unter Kontrolle. Mehr, als sie selbst dachte.

„Wenn du wissen willst wie das damals gelaufen ist, solltest du sie fragen.", forderte ich ihn heraus, weil es genau das war, was ihm Angst machte. Er traute sich nicht einmal, ein offenes Gespräch mit ihr zu führen – abgesehen davon, dass Jess das sowieso nicht wollte.

„Kennst du ihre Fähigkeiten?"

Das war die erste direkte und durch ernsthaftes Interesse geleitete Frage, so schien es mir.

„Ich weiß, dass sie eine ziemlich außergewöhnliche Gabe hat und dass sich damit so einiges anstellen lässt, ja."

Sam hakte weiter nach: „Aber du weißt nicht, _was genau_ sie alles tun kann, oder?" Ich kannte einige wenige Dinge, aber bei weitem nicht alles. Das brauchte ich auch nicht, wahrscheinlich könnte ich es mir sowieso nicht merken. Ich antwortete ihm mit einem einfachen Nein.

„Siehst du es nicht oder willst du es nicht sehen, Jacob?"

„Ich werde nicht allein aus dem Grund, dass sie womöglich sonst was anstellen könnte, alles vergessen, das sie für mich getan hat. Ich verdanke ihr mehr, als jedem von euch."

Beispielsweise die Tatsache, dass ich noch auf dieser Erde wandeln und mich mit ihm über so belanglose Dinge streiten konnte.

„Überschätze das nicht. Vielleicht war das nur ein Vorwand? Die schnellste und sicherste Möglichkeit, sich dein Vertrauen zu erschleichen?"

„Mein – _was?_ Was für ein kranker Scheiß…?!", rief ich vom Gipfel der viel zu hohen und stetig anwachsenden Palme zu ihm herunter: „Kapierst du noch, was du da faselst? Sie war _immer_ da, zu jeder beschissenen Sekunde, und sie hat alles für mich getan… _alles_ , Sam! Ich läge schon längst unter der Erde, wenn es sie nicht gäbe, siehst du das nicht ein? Sie hat mir über Billy hinweg geholfen - ich kann dir nicht erklären wie, aber irgendwie hat sie das hinbekommen -, sie hat mir gezeigt, dass es weitergeht…ich lebe hier mit ihr zusammen, schon eine ganze Weile, und ich hätte keine bessere Entscheidung treffen können, als in jener Nacht nach ihr zu suchen! Sie würde für jeden hier ihr Leben geben, weil sie eben so ist: weil sie sich aufopfert für die Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuten. Aber was weißt du schon davon?" Ich war so in Rage geraten, dass ich aufgesprungen war. Dass ich diese Worte so offen und ohne nachzudenken ausgesprochen hatte, überraschte mich selbst…aber sie stimmten eben. Egal wie sehr ich Jess auch misstraute wegen dieser Sache mit Jasper, ich konnte nicht vergessen, dass sie mich aus der Hölle zurückgebracht hatte.

„Ich…verstehe das ja."

Nein. Nein, das verstand er eben nicht. Wie tief diese Verbindung zwischen uns beiden war, würde er niemals nachvollziehen können…das konnte ich nicht einmal selbst. Sam schien durch meine Entschlossenheit verunsichert: „Jacob, auch wenn du es mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, aber dafür bin ich ihr genauso dankbar. Du hast eine Menge durchmachen müssen, keine Frage. Aber das alles würde sicher anders laufen, wenn…sie sich uns offenbaren würde. Ich weiß nicht einmal halb so viel darüber wie du und Unwissen verursacht erst solche Gedanken. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir da sehr nahe getreten bin."

„Bei mir musst du dich nicht entschuldigen.", erklärte ich kopfschüttelnd, woraufhin er schwieg. Eine Weile wartete ich ab, doch es änderte sich nichts daran.

„Das alles kann nur funktionieren, wenn wir uns untereinander einig sind. Da brauchst du dich nicht aufspielen, als würdest du hier das Zepter in der Hand halten… Ich habe schon ein Zugeständnis gemacht, indem ich das Vertrauen von engen Freunden überhaupt anzweifele. Wie wär's, wenn du den nächsten Schritt machst und Jess und Jenny die Hand reichst? Wir können sowas echt nicht gebrauchen."

Er sah so aus, als wollte er sagen, dass er gar kein Zepter hielt, sondern eine Krone auf seinem dämlichen Schädel trug, die ihn dazu befähigte, allgemeingültige Aussagen zu treffen. Ich bereitete mich innerlich schon darauf vor, ihm für diese Erwiderung ordentlich eine aufs Maul zu geben.

„Ich erwarte einen Vertrauensbeweis."


	58. Kapitel 29-2

**29\. Der schiefe Haussegen – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Wie angekündigt beließ es Sam für die verbleibende Woche dabei. Er schien uns Zeit lassen zu wollen, um selbst einzusehen, dass unsere Hoffnung vergebens war. Da ich eine Lösung finden wollte, die die Mehrheit von uns zufriedenstellte, sah ich inzwischen keinen Weg an einem Gespräch vorbeigehen – und dabei würde sich dann entscheiden müssen, wie wir handelten. Um wenigstens das absegnen und einige weitere unausgesprochene Dinge klären zu können, beschloss ich mit Sam zu sprechen. Offensichtlich wollte er mich auf seiner Seite wissen, aber wir gerieten erneut wegen Jess aneinander. Nach einigen unüberlegten und viel zu offenen Bekenntnissen meinerseits schien er jedoch langsam nachzugeben._

* * *

„Ich erwarte einen Vertrauensbeweis."

Diese Reaktion war fast genauso bescheuert: „Du brauchst gar nichts zu erwarten, nachdem du sie als Abschaum bezeichnet hast!" Ich würde diese Worte nicht vergessen. Er hatte Glück, dass ich ihm nicht auf der Stelle die Gedärme herausgerissen hatte, weil ich in dem Moment einfach zu sprachlos war, um angemessen zu reagieren.

„Das war vielleicht etwas zu viel. Ein Mittel zum Zweck."

„Welcher Zweck?"

Er saß da so seelenruhig auf seinen fünf Buchstaben, während er das sagte, dass mir das Essen von vorgestern bereits die Speiseröhre nach oben zu steigen drohte.

„Nicht nur ich bin der Meinung, dass wir zu wenig über sie wissen. Einige im Rudel sind verunsichert, und ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln."

„Einige in _deinem_ Rudel, Sam.", präzisierte ich seine Aussage: „Weil du sie Glauben gemacht hast, Jess wäre der eigentliche Feind. Weil du sie mit deinen elenden Vorwürfen angesteckt hast." Er verleugnete es nicht.

„Stimmt sie einem Gespräch zu?"

Ich hob die Schultern: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Entschuldige dich und dann werden wir schon sehen, wozu sie bereit ist." Das gefiel ihm augenscheinlich nicht, doch ich würde keinen weiteren Vorschlag machen. Daran führte nun einmal kein Weg vorbei. Wenn er sich nicht eingestehen konnte, dass er sie niederträchtig und unfair behandelte, dann konnten wir diese Sache direkt vergessen.

Als er zu einem weiteren mir womöglich missfallenden Satz ausholte, fiel die Haustür ins Schloss. Unsere Köpfe schnellten nahezu gleichzeitig in dieselbe Richtung und es verging lediglich der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis wir beide begriffen, wer da wie versteinert stand und mindestens ebenso ungläubig zurückstarrte. Mein Blick wanderte zur alten Pendeluhr an der Wand und mein Herz rutschte eine Etage tiefer. Ich hatte die Zeit vergessen…und Sam, der sowieso schon zu spät zu unserer vereinbarten Besprechung gekommen war, hatte das nicht gerade besser gemacht. Jess machte auf der Stelle kehrt.

„Jessica, bitte!, kam es daraufhin von Sam, der wohl beleidigt schien ob dieser offensichtlichen Verweigerung, ihm auch nur zu begegnen. Da ich sowieso schon stand und diese Chance, die Sache zu klären, bereits durch meine Finger davon gleiten sah, folgte ich ihr im Laufschritt. Obwohl sie es eilig zu haben schien, sich zu verdünnisieren, erwischte ich sie in der Küche: „Warte doch mal!"

„Worauf? Dass er da weitermacht, wo er aufgehört hat? Habe ich nicht nötig, vielen Dank.", fuhr sie mich im Flüsterton an. Ihre Augen machten deutlich, dass nicht viel fehlte, bis sie entschied Sam mit eigener Hand Beine zu machen. Es war einer dieser immer selteneren Momente, in welchen ihre sonst so geschickt verborgene Wut an die Oberfläche trat.

„Er wird sich entschuldigen."

„Ach, ja? Ist mir egal."

Die Eisschicht, die die beiden trennte, war dicker als erwartet. Da half keine Axt mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen, sondern nur noch eine kontrollierte Sprengung. Ich legte eine Hand auf die kalte Wand und fühlte ihre Festigkeit: „Sam hat sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, sich meine Angelegenheit anzuhören…und ihr zugestimmt." Jess' Gesicht war unverändert.

„Weil ihm keine Wahl bleibt, wenn er das nicht selbst erledigen will."

Gut möglich…das war tatsächlich gut möglich. Ich versuchte, es zu ignorieren und kopierte ihren harten Ausdruck, um bei ihr zu bewirken, was sie mit mir machte.

„Das ist der einzige Weg, diesen Dickschädel zum Schweigen zu bringen.", erklärte ich extra leise und sah mich sicherheitshalber um, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er geblieben war wo er hingehörte: „Noch so eine Möglichkeit gibt es nicht."

„Welches Interesse sollte ich daran haben, dass wir uns einigermaßen gut verstehen?"

„Sam ist leider sehr angesehen…und er wird dafür sorgen, dass du es nicht leicht haben wirst, hierzubleiben. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass er uns in der Hand hat, aber – "

„Willst du nicht?", unterbrach sie mich: „Merkwürdig, denn genauso hört sich das für mich gerade an. Ich hatte es nie wirklich leicht, also werde ich sicher mit einem aufmüpfigen Sam Uley klarkommen." Meine Hände fanden ihre Schultern. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich da in etwas verrannte und ihr Leben, auf das zu führen sie so lange hatte warten müssen, wegschmiss, nur weil dieser Trottel irgendwelche leeren Beleidigungen fallen ließ.

„Bitte."

Dieses Wort brachte sie dazu, meine Arme beiseite zu schieben. Es folgten einige andächtige Sekunden. Und dann, plötzlich und ohne weitere Beanstandungen oder erkennbaren Grund willigte sie ein und erklärte sich dazu bereit, mit ihm zu sprechen. …wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Einwand: „Ein falsches Wort und seine Zunge ist obdachlos."

Sam wirkte weniger erfreut als überrascht, als er Jess hinter mir im Türrahmen entdeckte. Ich bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen, doch sie sträubte sich und blieb mit verschränkten Armen stehen, als wollte sie sich dafür bereithalten, jederzeit zu gehen.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen.", kam es von Sam ganz direkt und ohne Umschweife: „Es war falsch, euch auszugrenzen. Ich hatte kein Vertrauen in Jacob, was euch angeht." Wenigstens bezog er Jenny ebenfalls mit ein.

„Es ist mir egal, ob ihr euch vertraut oder nicht. Das hat nichts mit uns zu tun."

Sie könnte wenigstens _versuchen_ , sich darauf einzulassen…

„Ich möchte auch _euch_ vertrauen."

Jess verdrehte allzu offensichtlich die Augen: „Meine Güte, dann tu es doch! Ich muss dir keine Erlaubnis dafür erteilen." Zugegeben, sie verhielt sich gerade ungefähr so kindisch wie Sam. Vielleicht waren sie sich in dieser Hinsicht gar nicht so unähnlich.

„Es kann kein Vertrauensverhältnis bestehen, wenn eine Partei wichtige Informationen verschweigt.", begründete er sein um-den-heißen-Brei-herum-Gerede. Wir wussten doch im Grunde alle, dass kein Weg daran vorbeiführte. Auch wenn ich voll und ganz nachvollziehen konnte, dass es Jess nicht gerade behagte, wenn einfach jeder über gewisse Dinge bescheid wusste.

„Das sagst gerade du. Welche Informationen sollen das sein?"

„Zum Beispiel deine Vorfahren. Niemand kannte den Zusammenhang."

Punkt für ihn - das hatte schließlich nicht einmal ich gewusst. Ich verübelte es ihr nicht, aber es gefiel mir eben auch nicht. Jess hob die Schultern: „Du glaubst es immer noch nicht. Wieso also hätte ich es sagen sollen? Aber gut, dieser Einwand ist berechtigt. Auch wenn ich nicht Schuld daran trage, dass meine komplette Familie aus euren Stammbäumen gestrichen wurde."

„Der Stamm hat sich dessen schuldig gemacht, keine Frage. Doch das Vergehen ist allein deinen…Eltern zuzuschreiben."

In ihren Augen blitzte ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf, als würde ihr diese Wortwahl missfallen. Sie mochte vielleicht den Gedanken daran nicht, aber… Sam fuhr fort: „Jedenfalls werde ich dir Glauben schenken, schließlich sind wir entfernte Verwandte. Auch, wenn wir vielleicht nicht viel gemein haben." Oha, da sollte er sich mal nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen.

„Ich gehöre vielleicht einer anderen Spezies an, aber ich bin nicht grundsätzlich anders. Ich bin ebenso Wolf und Mensch, wie ihr es seid."

Als müsste sie das noch einmal klarstellen – aber offenbar wollte Sam genau das hören: „Das habe ich gesehen. Und weiter? Was sind das für Fähigkeiten, von denen du gesprochen hattest?" Wir würden noch ewig hier sitzen, wenn er das wirklich wissen wollte.

„Gutes und Schlechtes."

„Sam, das ist hier kein Verhör.", sagte ich, um etwas Spannung aus der Luft zu nehmen, aber es half nicht viel: „Du kannst nicht –"

„Inwiefern?"

Okay, ich war gerade aus dem Gespräch entlassen worden. Oder ich hatte mich auf merkwürdige Weise in Luft verwandelt; nicht, dass es jemand mitbekommen hätte.

„Ich kann, was immer andere können. Zumindest, wenn ich genügend Zeit, Kraft und Wille investiere."

Einen Moment schien Sam nachzudenken, dann nickte er, als würde ihm das gefallen. Als würde es ihm zugute kommen. Tatsächlich wandte er sich dann an mich: „Du hattest also recht damit, dass wir wissen werden, was sie getan haben oder nicht. Ich bin ehrlich, Jacob, das hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten."

„Das ist nichts neues, ich habe es bereits allen erzählt.", kam es von Jess, die nun empört schien über so wenig Auffassungsvermögen. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an den Tag, an welchem sie mir die halsbrecherische Aufgabe, sich ihren Geschwistern zu offenbaren, gegen meinen Willen abnahm. Ich hatte sie vor versammelter Mannschaft aufgefunden und dennoch in einem Stück – das alles war so ruhig und entspannt abgelaufen, als hätte sie verkündet, dass am folgenden Tage heiteres Wetter zu erwarten war.

„Du bist nie ausführlicher geworden."

„Ist das notwendig?", fragte ich entnervt, weil er jetzt damit kam. Wir waren hier nicht im Museum. Jess sah das ebenso: „Welche willst du sehen? Sie sind nicht alle physisch, man kann sie nicht greifen oder mit den Augen erfassen."

„Dann berichte mir davon."

Nun verdrehten wir beide die Augen. Aber wenn er nun unbedingt darauf bestand? Jess verstummte.

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick später verlor sich Sams Blick im Nichts, betrachtete Dinge die eigentlich gar nicht existierten. Ich bemerkte es erst, als er meine fuchtelnde Hand direkt vor seinem Gesicht ignorierte. Und was immer er sah schien seine Laune eindeutig zu bessern: er lachte, laut und schallend. Beinahe wie ein Verrückter. Ich versuchte zu verstehen, was genau Jess getan hatte.

„Das ist wahrhaftig interessant.", sagte Sam, noch immer Belustigung in der Stimme tragend. Er streckte die Finger aus und griff ins Leere.

„Ich zeige ihm meine zweite Heimat, Ägypten."

Jess lächelte, aber ich fragte mich, was daran merkwürdiger war. Hatte sie mir das überhaupt schon einmal gesagt? Es war mir gänzlich neu. Seit wann war die Wüste ihr Zuhause? Ich fühlte mich ein wenig auf den Schlips getreten, doch augenscheinlich nicht genug, als dass es ihr auffallen würde. Sam kehrte in die Realität zurück: „Die Illusion ist nahezu perfekt. Ich wusste, dass es nicht echt sein konnte, weil es in der Einöde keine weiche Couch zum Sitzen gibt." Er war ja so ein helles Köpfchen.

„Eine nette Spielerei, aber nicht gerade effektiv.", erklärte er abschließend.

„Nicht, wenn jemand erwartet, dass er etwas Außergewöhnliches zu sehen bekommt. Aber das ist tatsächlich eine eher banale Sache."

„Was ist mit den Gaben dieser Anführer? Und ihrer Handlanger? Diese Kleine mit den roten Augen kann durch ihre Gedanken Schmerzen verursachen, habe ich gehört."

Na, das war ja mal was ganz Neues. Vielleicht war Jess amüsiert, aber sie zeigte es nicht: „Das ist eine meiner leichtesten Übungen. Diese Fähigkeit hat leider kein wirkliches Ausbaupotential… Ich kenne deren Gaben, ohne Ausnahme."

„Was noch?"

Was sollte das, verdammt nochmal? Sie war keine Waffe, falls er glaubte, er könnte sie wie eine benutzen! Wenn das der einzige Nutzen war, den er darin sah, sich auf ihre Seite zu stellen…

„Ich könnte allein durch die Kraft meiner Gedanken dein Herz zerquetschen. Ich könnte es auf die Größe eines Bakteriums schrumpfen lassen und abwarten, bis du aufgrund des Blutmangels stirbst. Oder ich vergrößere es, bis es dich von innen heraus sprengt. …das sind nur drei Möglichkeiten zweier Gaben."

Ich starrte Jess mit offenem Mund an. Was – was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Es reichte nicht, Sam zu drohen, nein, sie musste es auch noch mit einem Megafon in der Hand und direkt vor seiner Nase tun. Ich…ich war offen gestanden nicht nur sprachlos, sondern regelrecht verstört. Das meinte sie nicht ernst… Oder doch? Sam tat verblüfft: „Allerdings. Das ist um einiges exklusiver…und hast du Erfahrung darin?" Er war so ein Dummkopf, dass ich nicht begreifen konnte, wie er noch immer auf dieser Erde wandeln konnte und nicht schon längst gegen einen Baum gelaufen und daran krepiert war.

„Ich könnte diese Fähigkeiten nicht beherrschen, wenn ich mich nicht darin geübt hätte.", erwiderte sie schlicht und brachte mich zur vollkommenen Verzweiflung. Ich konnte einfach nicht sagen, ob das nun ernst war oder nicht. Ihr Blick war so stählern, dass es mich ängstigte. Gerade eben hatte sie sich vehement geweigert, überhaupt ein Wort mit Sam zu wechseln, dann zeigte sie ihm Dinge, die noch nicht einmal ich zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und jetzt…machte sie Scherze? Es musste ein Scherz sein. Ich wüsste nicht wie ich reagieren sollte, wenn es keiner war. Aber –

Sam schlug mit beiden Händen auf seine Oberschenkel, als würde das einen Strich unter diese erfolgreiche Konversation ziehen. Er stand auf: „Gut, ich schätze, wir müssen hier unterbrechen. Emily wartet auf mich, aber…das war wirklich informativ. Betrachte unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung als erledigt; ich musste vorschnell urteilen, schließlich ist die richtige Wahl meinerseits wesentlich für die Sicherheit und Zukunft des Stammes. Du wirst das verstehen, Schwester." Wenn man behauptete, er würde sich einschleimen, war das noch untertrieben. Und seine Entschuldigung war nicht gerade langlebig, wenn er weiterhin in jedem zweiten Satz klarstellte, dass er ja richtig gehandelt hatte, weil es schließlich seine Pflicht wäre. Sam war so ein Heuchler.

Aber wenigstens hielt er sich nicht länger auf, sondern verabschiedete sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, das er wohl aus den Tiefen seiner verstaubten Gefühlskiste hervorgeholt hatte. Als wir allein waren, stand auch Jess auf und wollte ohne jede Erklärung gehen.

„Was sollte das?", fragte ich direkt und fing ihren darauffolgenden Blick ein. Sie legte den Kopf schief und kam zurück, um sich noch einmal neben mich zu setzen. Ihre Hand nahm meine: „Bist du nun zufrieden? Wir sind jetzt offiziell Freunde. Und ich gehöre dazu." Sie gehörte schon immer dazu. Sie war ein Teil dieser Familie, lange bevor Sam oder ich es gewesen waren.

„Er meint es nicht ernst."

„Das ist schade…ich nämlich schon."

Jess' Lächeln war tödlich und herzerwärmend zugleich, was für eine verwirrende Mischung. Sie bemerkte, dass ich verunsichert war: „Jake, Sam ist ein Trottel und wir beide wissen das. Er glaubt von uns dasselbe, aber das macht ihn nicht weniger zu einem. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, was genau er bezweckt, weil ich mich ausnahmsweise aus seinem Kopf herausgehalten habe, aber vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Wir haben ihn vorerst da, wo du ihn haben willst. Und ich füttere seine törichte Neugier mit allem, was ich habe, solange es ihn unterhält." Ich atmete innerlich aus, ganz langsam und bedächtig. Trotzdem war ich mir noch nicht sicher, ob sie Witze gemacht hatte. Sie einzuschätzen glich einem Glücksspiel.

„Und jetzt wird es Zeit, etwas Ordentliches zu essen, ich sterbe vor Hunger."

Sie erhob sich und schlug den Weg Richtung Küche ein. Ich folgte ihr erst nach einer Weile des stummen Starrens an eine weiße Wand und begegnete da bereits dem atemberaubenden Duft eines deftigen Abendessens. Jess stand am Herd – ein eher ungewohnter Anblick. Sie wirkte entspannter als vorher, als hätte es ihr Genugtuung verschafft, Sam über den Tisch zu ziehen.

„Du schuldest mir noch eine Geschichte über deine zweite Heimat.", sagte ich und bemühte mich, es beleidigt klingen zu lassen.

„Ist das so?"

Ich schlich mich an sie heran, um ihr mit dem Finger in die Seite zu pieksen, was sie mit einem ziemlich merkwürdigen Blick beantwortete. Ein Blick, der mich zu der ziemlich sicheren Erkenntnis brachte, dass sie ihre Drohung ernster gemeint hatte, als ich befürchtete.


	59. Kapitel 30-1

**30\. Die Liebe zum Verbotenen war vielleicht eine Erleichterung, um Dinge zu tun, die nicht in Ordnung waren, aber keine Ausrede dafür. – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Unverschämt wie er war, forderte Sam einen Vertrauensbeweis von Jess. Und gerade sie war es, die in unser Gespräch platzte. Nur mit Müh und Not konnte ich sie überzeugen, dass er sich entschuldigen wollte, und dass es das Beste wäre, ihm diese Chance zu lassen. Um ihm zu geben, was er verlangte, zeigte Jess ihm eine ihrer Gaben und tatsächlich besänftigte es ihn, je mehr er darüber hörte._

* * *

„Leute, wir kommen hier keinen Schritt weiter, wenn ihr nicht langsam mal den Schnabel haltet!", stöhnte ich über den erneut ausgebrochenen Tumult hinweg. Hier führten sich alle auf wie eine Kindergartengruppe, nur weil die getroffene Entscheidung eben nicht jedermanns Geschmack traf.

„Du hast versprochen, dass wir uns nicht von ihnen abwenden!", schoss Seth zurück, der wohl als einziger zugehört hatte.

„Ich habe gar nichts versprochen. Und außerdem habe ich nicht vor, Sams Generalverdacht weiterzutragen. Wir machen es wie beschlossen und damit basta. Ich werde mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen, eine Wahl getroffen zu haben, die ich noch gar nicht getroffen habe."

Wieso sah das hier niemand ein? Ich wollte mich sicher nicht gegen die Cullens stellen, schon gar nicht wegen Nessie. Ich wollte nur Sam zufriedenstellen und gleichzeitig nicht so egoistisch und paranoid sein wie er und annehmen, unsere inzwischen engen Freunde würden uns ein Messer in den Rücken rammen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich ihnen einen derartigen Verrat und noch dazu Vertragsbruch nicht zutrauen würde, war diese Annahme utopisch. Und Sam war, mal so nebenbei bemerkt, der größte Idiot aller Zeiten, wenn er vorhatte, den erhofften und nun schon eine Weile währenden Frieden in Gefahr zu bringen.

Mein Pfiff hallte durch den Raum und endlich kehrte Stille ein: „Wer hat jetzt noch etwas daran auszusetzen? Oder können wir uns endlich darauf einigen, dass wir den Versuch wagen und das durchziehen?" Jared und Paul verschränkten die Arme, wenngleich es bei Paul eher ein Zeichen dessen war, dass er sich langweilte, statt des demonstrativen Ausdrucks von Ablehnung. Er hatte sich ausnahmsweise mal in die richtige Richtung entwickelt und ich beschloss, Rachel später dafür zu danken. Seth machte ein finsteres Gesicht, aber ich hatte genug mit ihm diskutiert und er hatte immer noch nicht begriffen, dass ich es nicht so sah wie er glaubte. Die Jungspunde, die sowieso schon von Anfang an zugestimmt hatten, sahen mich nur mit großen Augen an. Ihr Gehorsam war beängstigend und nützlich zugleich. Quils Blick ging zu Embry, der hingegen sah Jess an. Ich versuchte, nicht darauf einzugehen.

„Großartig. Dann würde ich jetzt diese Sache abschließen und morgen sehen wir, was dabei herauskommt. Wenn alles so läuft wie geplant, treffen wir uns morgen zur Großversammlung mit den Ältesten, und zwar jeder einzelne hier. Hoffen wir, dass es ein gutes Ende hat."

 _Hoffen wir, dass wir Sam in den Allerwertesten treten können._ , fügte ich klammheimlich in Gedanken hinzu.

Jenny folgte mir, als sich die Meute langsam auflöste und alle in kleinen Grüppchen nach draußen gingen. Ich hatte auf Jess warten wollen, doch sie schien Embry als Begleitung vorzuziehen.

„Ich erwarte, dass du sie heil zurückbringst. Dieses Vorhaben ist schon allein deshalb zum Scheitern verurteilt, weil du nicht die geringste Ahnung davon hast, wozu Whitlock fähig ist.", knurrte sie so leise, dass es niemand mitbekommen konnte, und doch so einschüchternd, dass ich es nicht wagen würde, ihr zu widersprechen. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Embry Jess' Hand hielt: „Du weißt, dass es genauso wenig in meinem Interesse ist, dass sie mitkommt. Und ich bin mindestens so erpicht darauf, dass wir diese Löwengrube in einem Stück verlassen. …außerdem habe ich gesehen, was passiert, wenn der Blondschopf ihr zu nahe kommt." Er hatte ihr tatsächlich die Wange getätschelt. Ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Sie wird dich in Schutz nehmen, bevor es ihr einfällt, wichtigere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Und wir beide werden ernsthafte Probleme bekommen, wenn du allein hier aufschlägst."

Sie unterstrich diese Drohung damit, dass ihr Zeigefinger etwas tiefer als nötig in die Stelle in der Mitte meines Brustkorbs stach, an welcher man einem Menschen die Luft abdrücken konnte. Allein ihr Blick hätte gereicht, mir das ebenso verständlich zu machen: „Sei gewarnt, Jacob Black. Meine jahrhundertelange Arbeit wird nicht durch dich zunichte gemacht." Ich konnte zwar nichts dafür, falls Jasper einfallen sollte, seine gestörten Fantasien in die Tat umzusetzen – wobei mir immer noch nicht ganz klar war, was er eigentlich vorhatte -, aber das schien sie nicht zu interessieren. Mit einem letzten an mich gewandten Ausdruck der absoluten Ernsthaftigkeit ließ sie mich stehen. Und ich wunderte mich wieder einmal darüber, dass ich ihr so sehr vertrauen konnte, obwohl sie mich wiederholt in die Enge drängte. Wahrscheinlich war das einfach ihre Art…oder ein Relikt längst vergangener Zeiten. Oder ihre Form unterdrückter und unkontrollierbarer Aggressivität.

„Jake, kommst du?", hörte ich Jess rufen. Ein Lächeln schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, aber die Person neben ihr sorgte dafür, dass es seine Wirkung verfehlte. Ich sah hin und direkt wieder weg.

„Muss nochmal weg. Wir sehen uns später.", sagte ich nur und machte kehrt.

* * *

Embrys dumme Fratze lag mir selbst dann noch schwer im Magen, als ich meine Arbeit an einem alten Franzosen beendete und die Werkstatt als Letzter verließ. Was früher zwar vorkam, aber eher selten an der Tagesordnung gewesen war, hatte sich inzwischen zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit entwickelt. Seitdem ich meinen Job wiederbekommen hatte und festangestellt war, bekam ich mehr zu tun als mir lieb war. Wenigstens stimmte das, was ich am Ende des Monats bar auf die Kralle bekam. Ryans Vater war ein knauseriger Mann, aber ich hatte wohl einen größeren Wert für ihn als er insgeheim zugeben wollte. Mir sollte es recht sein.

Als ich meinen Haustürenschlüssel auf der Kommode platzierte, drang Embrys nervtötendes Lachen an mein Ohr. Wie angewurzelt blieb ich stehen und hoffte, dass ich es mir eingebildet hatte. Zu meiner Verzweiflung war genau das nicht der Fall… Ich entschied kurzerhand, dass es an der Zeit war, Klartext zu reden, und setzte meinen Weg entschlossen fort. Das Bild, das sich mir dann bot, war allerdings ein völlig anderes als das, was ich mir ausgemalt hatte.

„- und dann habe ich eine Drehung damit gemacht, etwa so…, habe ihr zugezwinkert und bin wieder in den Wagen gestiegen. Du hättest das Gesicht sehen sollen! Ja…das waren noch Zeiten!", erzählte Charlie ausschweifend und mit fuchtelnden Händen. Er hatte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Embry saß ihm gegenüber in dem alten Ohrensessel und Jess, ein Bein angezogen und auf der Lehne kauernd, direkt neben ihm. Sie alle machten ein überraschtes, aber entspanntes und durch und durch unschuldiges Gesicht. Ich versetzte mir dafür innerlich einen Tritt.

Was hatte ich denn bitteschön erwartet?

„Jacob! Genau der, auf den wir gewartet haben. Musstest du bis jetzt schuften? Ich wusste immer, dass dieser Stevenson nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hat."

Noch immer etwas verdattert gesellte ich mich zu ihnen: „Gibt es irgendwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

„Allerdings."

Mein Blick wanderte zwischen Embry und Jess hin und her, dann wieder zurück zu Bellas Vater. Sie alle wirkten auf mich, als gäbe es eine gute Nachricht zu verkünden. Hatten sie den Täter etwa gefunden? Oder gab es eine Spur?

„Es ist Schicht im Schacht, endgültig. Na, was sagt man dazu?"

Ich starrte ihn an, wusste nicht ob das nun gut oder schlecht sein sollte und welche Reaktion er von mir erwartete. Als ich schwieg, entfuhr Jess ein nervöses Lachen, das ich so gar nicht von ihr kannte. Embry tätschelte daraufhin vielsagend ihr Bein und ich zwang mich wegzusehen: „Ah, ja?"

„Scheint so, als hättest du was anderes erwartet. ..aber egal. Ich bin jetzt offiziell im Ruhestand und diese Rennerei kann mir endlich getrost am Allerwertesten vorbeigehen."

Es _war_ nicht, was ich erwartet hatte. Aber offen gestanden war diese Art der Neuigkeit wesentlich angenehmer – nur auch weniger interessant. Weniger von Bedeutung. Ich fragte mich, inwiefern es für Embry oder Jess von höherem Wert war.

„Du hast es dir verdient, Charlie, keine Frage. Aber wer auch immer jetzt das Zepter in die Hand nimmt, es wird dadurch nicht einfacher für uns. Ist schon jemand festgelegt worden?"

„Miller hat das Rennen gemacht, der neunmalkluge Universitätsheini - eine Fehlentscheidung wenn ihr mich fragt… Aber es gab auch keinen wirklich geeigneten Kandidaten.", schnaufte Charlie und machte eine ahnungslose Geste: „Der will viel verändern, mehr Sicherheit und so, ihr wisst schon. Das wollen sie am Anfang alle, nur geht die Rechnung selten auf. Ihr werdet sehen, dass das keinen großen Unterschied für euch macht, schließlich seid ihr auch wesentlich vorsichtiger geworden über die Jahre."

„Und du großzügiger."

Embry pflichtete mir bei, doch Charlie lachte nur. Es war ein so entspanntes Lachen, dass ich beinahe neidisch war darauf, dass er nun einfach die Füße hochlegen konnte. Gut, er hatte auch deutlich mehr Jahre auf dem Buckel, aber ob ich jemals dorthin kommen würde, stand noch in den Sternen.

„Und du hast sicher nicht mehr viel herausbekommen, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig, weil ich wusste, dass die Sache sowieso nicht mehr in deren Händen lag. Zu hohe Sicherheitseinstufung. Charlies Kopf deutete ein vages Kopfschütteln an: „Nichts handfestes."

„Er ist deswegen hergekommen, aber du warst nicht da. Also haben wir zusammen gewartet."

Bedeutete _zusammen_ , dass sie mal eben Embry angerufen und gefragt hatte, ob er ihr nicht die Wartezeit verkürzen könne, oder war er etwa schon vorher aus purem Zufall dagewesen, um ihr die Schultern zu massieren? Ein Grummeln durchzog meinen Magen und ich beließ es bei diesem Gedanken. Vorerst.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass es keinen weiteren Vorfall gab. Die schlechte, dass auch noch niemand festgestellt werden konnte. Es gibt keine DNA-Spuren, also kann das noch Ewigkeiten dauern…und wer auch immer es war, ist sehr ordentlich gewesen. Keine Haare, keine Stofffetzen, nichts. An keinem der Fundorte.", erklärte er und meine Hoffnung sank. Da war ein kleines Fünkchen des Glaubens in mir gewesen, dass sich unser Verdacht als falsch herausstellte und schließlich ‚nur' ein einfacher Serienmörder sein Unwesen trieb. Jemand, den man aufspüren und jagen konnte und der eine angemessene Strafe erfuhr, wenn man ihn der hiesigen Richtergewalt überurteilte.

„Was ist mit dem FBI? Stimmt dieses Geplänkel von Sam?"

Jess nickte, wobei mir nicht ganz klar war, woher sie es schon wieder wissen konnte. Anscheinend hatte sie kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, in Charlies Kopf einzudringen, sie kannte ihn ja schließlich kaum.

„Alles, selbst die Untersuchung. Sie war angeordnet und stand fest, doch ein paar Leute regten sich darüber auf und wie es nun mal war, brauchte es einen sicheren Verdacht und einen Richterbeschluss, um es durchzuziehen. Beides war nicht vorhanden, also haben sie Gnade walten lassen. …ich verwette ein Vermögen darauf, dass die hier keinen Stein auf dem anderen gelassen hätten. Ihr hattet Glück im Unglück."

„Wieso das?"

Embry antwortete mir: „Weil sie jederzeit wieder einen Antrag stellen und damit durchkommen können, selbst ohne Verdacht. Es gibt also keine Garantie." Na, super.

„Solange wir hier unsere Ruhe haben, ist mir das erstmal egal."

Ich hatte mich nach einigem Überlegen dazu entschieden, mich zu Charlie auf die Couch zu setzen, um wenigstens nicht länger mitten im Raum zu stehen. Aber dieses merkwürdige Bild des Ohrensessels nun direkt vor der Nase zu haben, machte es nur schlimmer.

„Unsere Prioritäten liegen derzeit an einer anderen Stelle, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig.", plapperte Embry, weil er wie immer zu dumm zum Nachdenken war.

„Ist das so? Na, was für einen Bären hat euch Sam diesmal aufgebunden?"

„Wir –", sagten Embry, Jess und ich gemeinsam, doch ich schickte eindeutige Blicke in deren Richtung, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen: „Wir sollen ein paar…Freunde von Bella befragen."

„ _Bella?_ Was – was sind das für Leute?"


	60. Kapitel 30-2

**30\. Die Liebe zum Verbotenen war vielleicht eine Erleichterung, um Dinge zu tun, die nicht in Ordnung waren, aber keine Ausrede dafür. – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich verkündete den anderen, welche Entscheidung letztendlich getroffen worden war und was ich damit bezweckte. Vor allem Seth nahm es nicht so gut auf wie erhofft, und Jenny drohte mir sogar, sollte ich nicht dafür sorgen, dass Jess unbeschadet zurückkehrte. Als ich von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, geriet ich dann in ein Gespräch zwischen Jess, Embry und Charlie, der endgültig seine Arbeit als Chief niedergelegt hatte. Es gab keine neuen Erkenntnisse im Fall der gefundenen Toten und glücklicherweise wurde die angeordnete Untersuchung mangels Beweisen und richterlichen Beschlusses vorerst abgeblasen. Nur Embry brachte uns mehr oder weniger in Verlegenheit, weil er wie immer zu dumm zum Nachdenken war._

* * *

„Wir –", sagten Embry, Jess und ich gemeinsam, doch ich schickte eindeutige Blicke in deren Richtung, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen: „Wir sollen ein paar…Freunde von Bella befragen."

„ _Bella?_ Was – was sind das für Leute?"

Es war kein Wunder, dass Charlie sofort darauf ansprang. Aus seiner Sicht lag nichts ferner, und deshalb musste ich ihm den Anschein vermitteln, dass es für uns genauso war: „Genau das gilt es herauszufinden. …nun ja, wir kennen sie eigentlich recht gut und wir teilen seinen Verdacht nicht, aber du weißt ja, wie er ist. Er gibt nicht nach, also stellen wir ihn zufrieden."

„Also erwartet ihr nicht, dass euch das viel bringt?"

„Nein. Es ist eher eine…Absicherung. Keine große Sache.", beschwichtigte ich und setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf. Wenigstens einmal kam ich damit durch.

„Gut so, ich dachte schon…man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein, nicht wahr?"

 _Allerdings._ , kommentierte ich gedanklich mit einem Seitenblick auf Embry.

Nach diesem kleinen Ausrutscher verlief das Gespräch ohne weitere Höhepunkte, Charlie erzählte von seinen und Sues Plänen für einige kleine Reisen und davon, dass Bella wohl einen großartigen Job in Aussicht hätte. Letzteres war mir neu, aber wer wusste schon, ob das überhaupt stimmte und nicht darüber hinweg täuschen sollte, dass Bella im Grunde keiner Beschäftigung nachging – Blutsaugen ausgenommen. Zugegeben, wir hatten schon länger nicht mehr gesprochen, aber das war nicht nur meine Schuld. Jedenfalls dauerte es verblüffend lange, bis Charlie mitten in einem immer länger währenden Satz der Kopf beiseite fiel und er laut zu schnarchen begann. Das war mein Stichwort und so bewegte ich mich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche (in der Hoffnung, es würde lange genug dauern, dass ich Embry nicht mehr begegnen würde) in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ich behielt Gott sei Dank recht und hatte den Rest des Abends meine Ruhe. Na ja, fast.

„Hattest du einen anstrengenden Tag?", fragte Jess' Stimme leise durch die halboffene Tür. Ich drehte mich nicht um, sondern klopfte ausgiebig mein Kopfkissen aus.

„Schon."

 _…im Gegensatz zu dir._

Sie seufzte: „Vielleicht möchtest du ein andermal darüber sprechen. Ich fahre Charlie morgen früh nach Hause, wenn du willst." Ich vernahm, wie sie sich entfernen wollte und bereute, dass ich so abweisend war. Das galt hauptsächlich Embry, weil er sich immer aufdringlicher in unser Leben einschleichen wollte, statt sein eigenes zu führen und es dabei zu belassen.

„Gehst du schon schlafen?"

„Das hatte ich vor.", erwiderte sie im Flüsterton aus dem Flur. Ich drehte mich um und suchte sie im faden Licht meiner Nachttischlampe: „Vielleicht können wir noch reden." Es hörte sich nach einer Frage an, obwohl ich es als eindeutige Aufforderung formulieren wollte.

„Worüber möchtest du reden?"

„Über morgen."

Morgen war ein Tag, den man in seiner Erinnerung tausendmal aus weiter Ferne betrachtet hatte mit dem Gefühl, er würde niemals näher rücken, weil es sich gewiss nicht lohnte, ihn zu erleben. Was danach kam, spielte erst einmal keine Rolle; es war, als würde dieser Tag die Sicht auf alles Folgende verdecken, weil allein sein Ausgang entschied, wie die Zukunft aussah, die danach geschrieben wurde.

„Zweifelst du daran, dass es richtig ist?"

Das hatte ich von Anfang an. Nein…es war etwas anderes: „Es _ist_ nicht richtig, das weiß ich. Aber ich glaube, dass es auch nicht richtig wäre, wenn du dich dabei in Gefahr bringst." Ich sah, wie sie einen weiteren lautlosen Seufzer ausstieß.

„Wir hatten das schon oft, Jacob. Es gibt dort keine Gefahr für mich, zumindest nicht bei einem einfachen Gespräch."

Wollte sie mir damit sagen, dass sie wusste, was ich meinte und es dennoch für nichtig erklärte? Sie konnte einen ziemlichen Dickkopf haben, wirklich. Ich wollte dennoch nicht so schnell aufgeben: „Ich bezweifle, dass das so leicht wird, wie du dir das vorstellst. Sie werden genauso auf dich reagieren, wie wir alle zu Beginn: misstrauisch, alarmiert, neugierig."

„Neugierde ist nichts schlechtes."

Sie wollte einfach nicht verstehen, was ich ihr zu sagen versuchte. Sie wollte nicht.

„Jess, warum glaubst du mir nicht einfach?"

Es war vielleicht weniger kompliziert, zu ihr durchzukommen, indem ich sie persönlich anzweifelte…zumindest erhoffte ich mir das.

„Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir, da du ja anscheinend vollkommen im Bilde darüber bist, was passieren wird, keinen blassen Schimmer habe, was uns erwartet. Was, wenn wir da rein gehen, unsere drei Sätze sagen und alles geht in Ordnung? Das ist ebenso wahrscheinlich.", sagte sie und ließ dabei eindeutig verlauten, dass sie bereits leicht angesäuert war. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, aber genauso wenig konnte ich nachgeben.

„Vielleicht gilt das für eine gewisse Mehrheit, aber nicht für alle."

„Sie sind nicht dumm."

Oh, noch eine Halbwahrheit. Ich schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf: „Das würde ich nicht unterschreiben. – Jess, warum kannst du nicht auf mich hören? Ich kenne Jasper vielleicht nicht so gut wie du, aber auch du kennst ihn nur, wie er vor langer Zeit gewesen ist. Und ich _fürchte_ , was passieren _kann_." Offener konnte ich meine Angst nicht ausdrücken. Dennoch blieb sie hart und standhaft.

„Ich lasse dich da nicht allein reingehen."

„…meine Güte, was ist denn so schwer daran, das einzusehen?! Wenn ich an Jasper denke, dann sehe ich, wie er deinen Kopf gegen diese beschissene Wand knallt, bis du in deinem eigenen Blut zusammensinkst! Kapierst du denn nicht, dass ich darüber nicht hinwegsehen kann?", entkam ein immer lauter werdendes Flehen meinem Mund, in das sich stetig mehr Wut und Ärger darüber mischten, dass sie taub für meine Worte war. Für meine Sorge und für eine Wahrheit, die sie doch eigentlich nicht verleugnen konnte. Doch ich irrte mich, das konnte sie. Ihre folgende Verteidigung triefte nur so vor Enttäuschung, sodass ich mich unvermittelt schuldiger fühlte, als ich war: „Ich war schwach, weil ich _dich_ beschützt habe!"

Und genau da lag das Problem.

* * *

Es gab Situationen im Leben eines jeden, in welchen man für andere entscheiden musste. Sei es gezwungenermaßen und man wollte eigentlich gar nicht über Dinge urteilen, zu denen man nicht viel zu sagen hatte, weil derjenige, der ebendiese Wahl zu treffen hatte, nicht dazu in der Lage war. Oder sei es, weil man die einzige Person auf der Welt schien, die verstand, welche Tragweite ein bevorstehendes Ereignis hatte. Egal, was es war, das machte es nicht einfacher. Im Gegenteil.

Ja, zugegeben, ich hatte geglaubt, es würde mir leicht fallen, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Und in gewisser Weise war es das auch…nichts hinderte mich daran – aber allein Jess' Reaktion auf das hier brachte mich dazu, es anzuzweifeln. Nicht, dass sie ich Angst vor ihr hätte, sie hatte mich nicht in der Hand. Allerdings wollte ich schlicht nicht, dass sie mich dafür hasste. Ich sollte sie nicht bevormunden, schließlich erwartete ich auch von ihr, dass sie es nicht tat… Wie auch immer man es drehte und wendete, hieran führte nichts, aber auch gar nichts vorbei.

Ich hatte es heute morgen nicht mehr ausgehalten und beschlossen, es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, unbehelligt das Haus zu verlassen, hatte ich sehr gering eingeschätzt, aber dennoch war es mir irgendwie gelungen. Auf den ersten Metern erwartete ich, dass sie plötzlich auftauchte und mich dafür genauso ächtete, wie sie es am Abend zuvor getan hatte. Aber nichts passierte. Und nun war ich hier, kurz davor die Lichtung der Cullens zu betreten und die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich erfahren sollte, was sie tatsächlich dachten. Mir blieb nichts übrig, als ihnen zu glauben. Und auch wusste ich nicht, wie ich in einem Stück wieder zuhause ankam, falls ich entschied, dass ihnen doch nicht zu trauen war, und kurzerhand den Vertrag aufkündigte. Ich würde es aus der Situation heraus abwägen müssen. Im Grunde vertraute ich ihnen…es ergab keinen Sinn, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatten. Aber Sam, dieser Trottel, hatte mir anscheinend lange genug gut zugeredet, bis ich mich erweichen ließ. Was für ein Alpha war ich eigentlich, dass ich seine Befehle entgegen nahm? Darüber würde ich eindeutig ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden haben, wenn…ja, wenn das hier vorüber war.

„Jacob Black!"

Es war nahezu peinlich, wie mir der Schreck durch Mark und Bein ging. Und auch, dass ich es zustande brachte, so in meinen Gedanken zu versinken, dass ich nicht einmal mehr Herr meiner Sinne war.

„Du bist der größte Dummkopf, den ich kenne.", sagte Jess und stieg aus dem Dickicht direkt neben mir hervor wie aus einem heißen Bad. Zugegeben, ich hatte mir ausgemalt, dass sie mir folgte und mich stellte. Aber ich hätte wenigstens erwartet, dass sie abgehetzt aussah, die Haare zu Berge stehen und Augenringe bis zum Fußboden hatte. Mal abgesehen von dem zerknitterten, grimmig verzogenen Gesicht. Nichts davon war der Fall. Sie sah aus, als wäre sogar noch Zeit für eine ausgiebige Maniküre gewesen.

„Wo ist Charlie?", fragte ich unschuldig, als gäbe es gerade nichts wichtigeres auf der Welt. Sie verschränkte die Arme.

„Zuhause. Ich habe ihn hingebracht, wie versprochen."

Ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Wann?"

„Vorhin."

Sie wusste, dass ich diese Aktion hier starten würde. Sie hatte es von Anfang an gewusst und ich Idiot war schön in ihre Falle getappt. Ich versuchte, es zu ignorieren: „Du hättest ihn wenigstens ausschlafen lassen können."

„Du hättest wenigstens bescheid sagen können. Vielleicht hätten wir etwas Kaffee für dich übrig gehabt."

Das – das war eine Lüge. Eine so dreiste Lüge, dass ich mich beherrschen musste, nicht in die Luft zu gehen. Sie war nicht wach gewesen…und Charlie hatte noch immer friedlich auf dem Sofa geschlafen, also –

„Man sieht dir im Gesicht an, dass du nachdenkst, Jake. Aber ich schätze, wir haben nicht genug Zeit, um dich zum Ende kommen zu lassen.", sagte sie in einem Ton, den ich nicht verstand: „Nun, komm schon." Fest entschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg, ging ein paar Schritte, bis ihr klar wurde, dass ich noch immer wie angewurzelt dastand. Als sie sich umdrehte, wusste ich, dass ich es nicht konnte. Jess wartete einen Moment lang.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen.", gestand ich.

„Musst du nicht. Du kannst mitkommen."

Ich konnte nicht fassen, wie sie es fertigbrachte, mich immer wieder auszuspielen. Noch dazu gegen mich selbst.

„Er bringt dich um."

Sie tat gespielt empört: „Bist du wahnsinnig? Vorher bringe ich _ihn_ um." Es war fraglich, ob sie mich beruhigen oder noch mehr aufregen wollte. Beides funktionierte. Als ich nicht reagierte, kam sie zurück und nahm meine Hand. Ihr Blick war eindringlich.

„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit…wirklich nicht."

Ihr Lächeln war finster und verspielt zugleich. Es war so unmöglich, derart verschieden zur selben Zeit zu sein, wie es möglich war.

„Versprich mir, dass wir das ohne Komplikationen durchziehen. Wir gehen da rein, klären sie auf, fragen sie. Und du prüfst, ob sie es ernst meinen. Versprich mir, dass es dabei bleibt…dass wir keine Sekunde länger da drinnen verbringen, wenn sie gelogen haben. Du musst es mich wissen lassen, hast du verstanden?", drängte ich und hielt ihre Hand fester, als es notwendig gewesen wäre: „Du musst es mir _zeigen_. Und egal, was passiert, wir belassen es dabei. Egal, was er tut. Oder was er sagt – was auch immer sie alle sagen. Versprich mir, dass wir nachher in Ruhe das Frühstück nachholen, das du genauso wenig hattest wie ich. Wenn wir es hinter uns gebracht haben. Versprich es mir." Es war seltsam und unerklärlich, wie ich es schaffte, ihr wenigstens etwas begreiflich zu machen, wie ernst das für mich tatsächlich war. Ich glaubte nicht, dass sie wusste, wie sehr ich mich darüber sorgte, was dort drinnen mit ihr und Jasper und allen anderen passieren würde. Zumindest bis jetzt.

„Versprich es.", wiederholte ich, nachdem sie nicht antwortete. Ihr Blick schien in die Ferne gerückt zu sein, zumindest für einen kaum merklichen Augenblick. Sie atmete hörbar aus, als kostete es sie einiges an Überwindung.

„Ich verspreche es."

Und so machten wir uns auf in die Höhle des Löwen.

* * *

 _ **Hallo, meine Lieben.**_

 _ **Nun ist es soweit – die ersten dreißig Kapitel liegen hinter uns und als nächstes wartet ein Perspektivenwechsel! Denn ab sofort wird Bella uns die folgenden (voraussichtlich) zwanzig Kapitel begleiten. :) Um für mich die Überarbeitung zu erleichtern und euch den Umstieg nicht allzu schwer zu machen sowie das alles erst einmal setzen zu lassen, wird es erst in einem Monat weitergehen. Dann im bereits altbekannten Rhythmus. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt dran und freue mich bereits auf die baldige Fortsetzung!**_

 _ **Falls ihr etwas braucht, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, kann ich euch ein paar Vampirgeschichten der anderen Art anbieten: für alle Vampirliebhaber, die nicht unbedingt an Bis(s) gebunden sind, habe ich einige OneShots und auch eine Geschichte zu Vampire Diaries (alle beendet) zu bieten, die ihr alle über mein Profil finden könnt.**_

* * *

 _ **Home is where the heart is..  
**_ _ **  
Make me feel alive..  
**_ _ **  
Let this end..  
**_ _ **  
One by one..  
**_ _ **  
You're words have never left me..  
**_  
 _ **Breathe me..**_

 _ **Stones..**_

 _ **Torn..**_

 _ **Catch me on!**_

* * *

 _ **Seht einfach mal rein und sagt mir, wie ihr es findet. Vielen Dank, liebe Grüße und bis bald, GriffKillsMe.**_


	61. Kapitel 31-1

_**Liebe Leser, endlich ist es soweit!**_

 _ **Daylight geht in die zweite Runde, ab sofort aus Bellas Sicht. :) Ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr dabei geblieben seid und hoffe, dass das natürlich auch noch bis zum bitteren Ende (nein, das ist keine Andeutung :0) so bleibt!**_

 _ **Die Veröffentlichungszeiten bleiben wie zuvor: zwei zusammenhängende Kapitel innerhalb von zwei Wochen, jeweils am Freitag. Dann eine Woche Pause dazwischen. Zuerst kommt heute natürlich wieder ein Vorwort, wie am Anfang jedes Bis(s)-„Buches". Und, ganz wichtig: eine allgemeine Zusammenfassung wesentlicher Geschehnisse – nur, um die Erinnerung ein wenig anzuregen. :)**_

 _ **Viel Spaß beim Lesen & lasst mir gern Meinungen da, ich bin immer offen für alles, auch für Kritik.**_

 _ **Lg, GriffKillsMe**_

* * *

Was bisher geschah…

 _Seitdem sich Jacob auf_ _ **Renesmee Cullen**_ _prägte, waren sieben Jahre vergangen. Sie liebten einander, waren zusammen und doch sorgten Nessies pubertäre Anwandlungen ab und an für Streit und Funkstillen. Ihr Alter und ihre Neugierde machten Jacobs Vorstellungen der Zukunft einen Strich durch die Rechnung._

 _Als er eines Tages beim Spaziergang im Wald eine junge Frau traf, war ihm noch nicht klar, was sich wenig später herausstellen würde:_ _ **Jessica Lesotho**_ _war ein Mitglied des Quileute-Stammes, demzufolge seine Schwester und nicht nur ihre Art war außergewöhnlich. Sie war mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester_ _ **Jennifer**_ _nach Ewigkeiten der Abwesenheit zurückgekehrt, nachdem man sie aufgrund ihrer Herkunft verstoßen hatte. Ihre Mutter war eine Quileute, ihr Vater ein Vampir und demzufolge besaßen beide übernatürliche Fähigkeiten – Jenny konnte die Gaben anderer Vampire in ihrer Nähe ausschalten, Jess konnte sie stehlen und nach eigenem Ermessen für sich selbst nutzen. Während Jenny für Jacob lange Zeit ein Rätsel blieb, freundete er sich mit Jess an und ließ sie bei sich wohnen. Sie war es auch, die ihm über_ _ **Billy**_ _s plötzlichen Tod hinweghalf. Er war einem Tumor im Kopf erlegen. Zwar war ihm seine Erkrankung lange bekannt, doch er entschied sich aus Schmerz über seine verstorbene Frau selbstbestimmt für das Sterben._

 _Während sich Jacob immer weiter von Renesmee entfernte, kam er Jess immer näher – trotz all ihrer Lügen über sich selbst und ihre Vergangenheit, unter anderem mit_ _ **Jasper Withlock**_ _. Sie hatte genug für ihn getan, um sein Vertrauen zu verdienen. Jedoch hatte Jacob bald ganz andere Sorgen: schreckliche Funde von verstümmelten Leichen rund um Forks weckten die Aufmerksamkeit der Wölfe und zogen eine großangelegte, wenn auch erfolglose Suche nach sich. Auf_ _ **Sam**_ _s Drängen hin und mit der Hoffnung, dadurch mehr zu erfahren, machen sich Jacob und Jess schließlich auf den Weg zu den Cullens._

* * *

 **Zweites Buch - Bella**

* * *

 _Wir sind sterblich, wo wir lieblos sind;_

 _unsterblich, wo wir lieben._

 _Von: Karl Jaspers_

* * *

 **VORWORT**

Ich hatte geglaubt, meinem Leben einen neuen Anfang gesetzt zu haben. Dass es jetzt, wo ich ein Vampir war, anders verlaufen würde. Und ich hatte geglaubt, es würde gut werden, wohin auch immer mich die Ewigkeit führte. Aber welche Vorstellungen ich auch erwählte, sei es für mich oder für meine kleine Familie, sie ließen sich nicht leiten. Ich konnte ihre endliche Richtung nicht bestimmen, konnte stattdessen nur hilflos zusehen, wohin der Wind uns alle trug. Es zählte nicht, welche Wahl ich tatsächlich treffen wollte, sondern welche Wahl andere für mich trafen.

Das, was ich mir von unserem perfekten Leben erwartet hatte, das ich doch bereits vor mir zu sehen geglaubt hatte, schien nur ein Teil der Wahrheit zu sein. Meine Wahrheit und meine Sicht auf Dinge, die einen vollends anderen Lauf nahmen als erwartet.

Es ging so weit, dass ich glaubte, die einzige gewesen zu sein, die jemals aus dieser Perspektive darauf geblickt hatte. Und es als gut empfand und wertvoll.

Mein Glück und das Glück anderer war weiter voneinander entfernt, als es mir gefallen könnte.

* * *

 **31.** ** _L_** **icht funkelnder Sterne – TEIL 1**

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Edward sanft, als ich mich von seinen Armen umschließen und festhalten ließ. Er wartete die ganze Zeit über, während ich mit Renesmee gesprochen hatte. Widerwillig und schweigend hatte er hinnehmen müssen, dass es eine Mutter brauchte und auch eine Frau, um zu verstehen, worum es hierbei ging. Nur fühlte ich mich nun, da ich versucht hatte, sie zu verstehen, schuldig. Denn was immer ich mir erhoffte zu erfahren, bekam ich nicht. Was immer ich glaubte verstehen zu können, ging über jeden Verstand hinaus.

„Wir sollten uns keine Sorgen machen."

Es war falsch von mir zu denken, Edward würde diese Aussage als beruhigend ansehen. Stattdessen schien es ihm eine Aufforderung, genau das zu tun.

„Und sie hat nichts gesagt?"

Natürlich hatte sie das, und nicht zu knapp. Ich streichelte Edwards Nacken, während mein Kopf an seiner Brust lehnte. Wie kein anderer war er dazu imstande, drängender zu werden, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ich seufzte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob es uns beschäftigen sollte, wie sie ihre Beziehungen führt. Es gibt Zeiten, in denen es schwierig ist, festzulegen, was man möchte."

„Es beschäftigt uns, wenn sie vernachlässigt wird und es hinnimmt."

Edward starrte ins Leere, doch ich sah, wie sich sein Kiefer anspannte. Er glaubte, Jacob dafür verantwortlich machen zu müssen, obwohl wir beide nicht wussten, woran genau es lag. Ich verstand diese Wut, wenn sie denn berechtigt war, aber für mich überwog die Sorge dennoch.

„Sie meinte, er hätte sich ewig nicht gemeldet. Und dass sie nicht sicher ist, ob sie ihm gegenüber etwas Falsches sagte."

„Sie ihm gegenüber? Renesmee macht sich ohne Grund dafür verantwortlich."

Er war aufgebracht, wie öfter in letzter Zeit, wenn es darum ging, wie Jacob Renesmee behandelte. Jedoch erst, seitdem er sich nach Billys Tod über Wochen zurückgezogen hatte. Nur konnte ich das nachvollziehen: „Im Gegenteil, sie ist gekränkt. Sie möchte nicht schwach wirken und nachgeben. …aber ich vermute, dass ihre Vorstellungen der Zukunft Jacob nicht gefallen haben." Edward schnaubte und schob mich bestimmt von sich, bevor er sich einige Meter entfernte.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, ob ihm das zusagt oder nicht.", erklärte er und verschränkte die Arme, als wäre es nicht genug Ausdruck von Ablehnung: „Sie hat sich nicht ausgesucht, dass gerade er sich auf sie prägt. Er hängt an ihr wie eine Klette und hindert sie daran, ihren Weg zu gehen."

„Er hat es genauso wenig gewollt, glaube ich. Niemand hätte das vorhersehen können.", versuchte ich, ihn zu beschwichtigen. Doch es prallte an ihm ab wie Wassertropfen auf einem Regenschirm.

„Wenn er nicht bald über seinen eigenen Schatten springt, werde ich das für ihn tun."

Weil es mich ärgerte, dass er es so ernst sah, wollte ich erwidern, dass es womöglich noch mehr gab, das sie uns nicht erzählte. Und dass vielleicht niemand von beiden wirklich schuld war, aber sie dennoch verletzt waren. Schließlich war diese Sache mit der Liebe noch niemals einfach gewesen, das konnte ich aus erster Hand beurteilen. Wie also musste es sein, wenn man sich liebte und dennoch solche Uneinigkeiten auszufechten hatte?

Edward ging zurück zu den anderen, ins Wohnzimmer, und ich folgte ihm. Aus Edwards altem Zimmer ertönte wieder Musik, wie Renesmee sie bereits gehört hatte, als ich zu ihr ging. Ich sagte mir, dass sie nur Zeit bräuchte, doch bevor meine Gedanken allzu lange weiter bei ihr verweilen konnten, gab mir etwas anderes die Gelegenheit, diese Thematik vorerst unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen. Es war, als wären wir genau im richtigen Moment erschienen.

„Rosalie, gib mir ein Blatt.", kam es von Alice. Ich fühlte mich dennoch angesprochen. Weil Rosalie mitten in ihrer Schreibbewegung verharrte und zögerte, eher misstrauisch und überrascht schien, wurde sie schnell dringlicher.

„Rosalie, _jetzt_!"

Ihr Schrei ließ uns alle innehalten. Keine Sekunde später hielt Alice Stift und Zettel in den Händen, um eine ihrer Visionen zu Papier zu bringen. Wir alle starrten gebannt auf die weiße Fläche und warteten, dass sie ihre Reinheit nach und nach verlor, weil die Zukunft Platz auf ihr finden musste. Ich wünschte mir nicht zum ersten Mal, Alice' Gesehene, auf das sie sich noch immer konzentrierte, ebenfalls in dem Moment erblicken zu können, in welchem sie es tat. Oder Edward, der bereits vollends darauf fokussiert war, ihre Erfahrungen mitzuhören. Zu gern wüsste ich, was sie sah und wie und ob ich es verstehen könnte, wenn ich es zu Gesicht bekäme. ..nur blieb das Blatt leer und weiß, noch kein einziger Strich zierte es bis jetzt. Und es schien, als würde auch niemals einer dazu kommen. Alice verharrte, über den Tisch gebeugt und die Augen weit aufgerissen, als könnte sie es dadurch klarer sehen. Doch diesmal war es anders. Auch Edward zog die Stirn in Falten und wie ich ihn betrachtete, glaubte ich eine Art Furcht aus seinen Augen lesen zu können. Langsam ging er auf Alice zu und kniete sich neben sie, als wären ihre Gedanken zu leise und würden keine weitere Strecke zurücklegen können, ohne zu verblassen. Doch auch Jasper, der gerade den Raum betrat und sich zu uns allen gesellte, konnte nichts an Alice' stummem Ausharren und dem leblosen Ausdruck auf ihren Zügen ändern. Als er versuchte, ihre Hand zu nehmen, offensichtlich in der Hoffnung, ihr beistehen und sie beruhigen zu können, schien das etwas Unvorhersehbares auszulösen: Alice stieß ihn weg, riss die Arme nach oben und bedeckte ihre Ohren, als wäre da ein Geräusch, ein Klang, vor dem sie sich zu schützen versuchte. Sie schien unter Spannung, krümmte sich unter einer unsichtbaren Last und wollte augenscheinlich nichts von alledem nach außen dringen lassen. War es Schmerz? Im nächsten Augenblick erreichte mich ihr Schrei, nur kurz, doch so intensiv und eindringlich, dass es mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Er erschütterte den Raum wie eine Druckwelle und ich glaubte beinahe, es ebenso stark zu spüren wie sie. Was passierte in der Zukunft? Was war da in ihrem Kopf? Ich hatte noch niemals erlebt, dass sie auf diese Weise Leid erfahren musste, und angesichts der Blicke aller anderen waren auch sie sich nicht bewusst, was hier vor sich ging. Ich hielt diese Ungewissheit nicht länger aus, konnte nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen und versuchte, über Edward zu erfahren, was mit ihr passierte. Doch auch er schwieg, sein Blick war gebannt auf Jasper gerichtet, dessen Miene schmerzlich verzogen war und den Anschein erweckte, er würde direkt mitfühlen können. Ob er es konnte? Ich wusste, er würde alles geben, ihr diese Qualen abnehmen zu können. Tatsächlich konnte er sie berühren, schützend einen Arm um sie legen, während sie sich auf dem Boden zusammenrollte wie ein Ungeborenes im Mutterleib. Doch statt sich zu beruhigen, schrie sie noch einmal, öfter, _gequälter_. Und jedes Mal zuckten wir zusammen, auf das Ende hoffend, unfähig etwas zu tun. Auch Carlisle versuchte, den Ursprung dieser unsichtbaren Macht auszumachen, doch er schien ebenso hilflos wie wir alle. Gerade als ich glaubte, es nicht länger ertragen zu können, war es vorbei, so unvermittelt wie es gekommen war. Zitternd und erschöpft sank Alice in Jaspers Armen zusammen, der sie immer fester an sich zog. Ihre Augen waren noch immer weit geöffnet und spiegelten wider, was tief in ihr geschehen sein musste. Ich sah Aufruhr, Ungewissheit und schreckliche, wirklich schreckliche Angst. Wovor? Und was in aller Welt war hier gerade vor sich gegangen? Es hatte uns alle gelähmt, sie so zu sehen.

„Jemand kommt.", flüsterte sie und füllte den vor Erwartungen leeren Raum nur mit neuen Fragen.

„Wer, Alice?", kam es von Carlisle, der ebenso seine Stimme verloren und gerade erst wiedererlangt haben musste: „ _Wer?_ " Esme, die neben ihm gesessen hatte, hatte ihre Hand so fest um die Armlehne des Sofas gelegt, dass sie unter ihr zerbarst.

Alice aber antwortete nicht. Und Edward tat es ihr gleich, ließ mich und alle hier warten, obwohl er doch wusste, wie ernst es war! Obwohl er der einzige hier war, der uns Erlösung bringen konnte, wenn doch Alice so schwer von dieser Erfahrung gezeichnet war.

„Was ist?", drängte ich wütend: „Wovon spricht sie?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, ging zum Fenster und drehte uns allen den Rücken zu. Ich wollte ihn anschreien, wollte ihn dazu bewegen, endlich mit der Sprache herauszurücken, als er antwortete.

„Da war nichts. Absolut _gar nichts_."

Das verstand ich nicht: „Was soll das bedeuten?" Wir alle starrten ihn an, doch für einen Augenblick schien er es gar nicht zu bemerken. Er hörte alle unsere Gedanken, unsere Ängste und die allgegenwärtige Ungewissheit und dennoch wirkte er wie eingeschlossen in einer Kapsel, in der Stille herrschte und Einsamkeit.

„Alice hat nichts gesehen, das konnte sie gar nicht. Ihre Vision war…leer.", erklärte er und drehte sich herum, als wollte er uns alle den verschlüsselten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen lassen. Nur verstand ich noch immer kein Wort.

„Das kann nicht sein. Sie muss eine Vision gefühlt haben, ganz sicher, sonst hätte sie sie nicht zu Papier bringen wollen."

Carlisle wollte sich mit dieser simplen Darstellung nicht zufrieden geben und das konnte ich gut nachempfinden. Es hörte sich…falsch an, unglaublich eben.

„Was auch immer sie spürte, es kam nichts an."

„Nichts außer unbändigem Schmerz.", fügte Jasper hinzu, der Alice noch immer hielt. Sie sah nicht weniger verstört aus und schwach und ich konnte nicht umhin, mit ihr zu fühlen. Er musste es wissen, wer sonst, wenn nicht er. Nur war etwas daran denkwürdig: „Und was ist damit, dass jemand kommt? Wenn sie nichts sehen konnte, woher weiß sie das dann?"

„Bist du sicher, Edward, dass die Vision inhaltslos war?"

Jasper und Edward wechselten erneut einen Blick und ich begann mich zu fragen, was genau dahinter steckte. Wussten sie etwas?

„Ich habe versucht, in sie hinein zu hören. Da war nichts außer Stille. Nur konnte auch ich ihr Leid spüren."

Carlisle überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Wir sollten in Betracht ziehen, dass wir ihre Gabe unterschätzt haben. Was, wenn Visionen nicht ausschließlich visueller Form sind? Wenn sie auch Gefühle enthalten?" Es erschien mir unmöglich, anhand einer Empfindung auf zukünftige Ereignisse zu schließen.

„Alice _sieht_. Gefühle sind für gewöhnlich meine Spezialität.", erwiderte Jasper und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch Alice machte Anstalten zu sprechen, weswegen er innehielt. Es dauerte, bis ihre Worte tatsächlich ihren Mund verließen.

„Ich…konnte nicht. Es war…nicht ich."

„Alice, was warst du nicht? Was ist es gewesen?", wollte Jasper sie zum weiteren Sprechen bewegen, doch als sich Edwards Blick daraufhin veränderte, wusste ich, dass er die Gründe kannte. Dass er wusste, was Alice uns sagen wollte, weil er ihre Gedanken hörte. Und diesmal hielt er uns nicht weiter hin: „Sie konnte nichts sehen, weil ihre Vision blockiert wurde. Alice war bereits in ihr und wurde wieder hinausgedrängt." Dass Visionen Räume waren, die man begehen und verlassen konnte, erschuf bei mir eine komplett neue Vorstellung von Alice' Gabe. So hatte ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht.

„Was war die Ursache dessen?"

„Nicht was.", verbesserte Edward Carlisle: „Sondern _wer_."

„Eine Person? Jemand, der ebenfalls Visionen hat?"

Es gab niemanden, den ich kannte, der dazu in der Lage wäre. Und es gab viele Vampire mit Gaben, denen wir begegnet waren.

„Wer auch immer es war, hat eine mächtige Gabe."

„Oder ist ein Werwolf.", sagte Rosalie mit einem Seitenblick auf mich, obwohl ich damit gar nichts zu tun hatte. Nun, nicht mehr. …nicht mehr so sehr.

„Es stimmt, dass Wölfe ihre Sicht behindern. Aber es war niemals schmerzhaft, sondern eher…wie ein Schleier. Eine Bildstörung, unklar. Nichts dergleichen.", widersprach Jasper und schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er nichts von alldem glauben. Aber welchen Hintergrund sollte all das haben? Hätten wir nicht mitbekommen, dass ein unbekannter Vampir in der Gegend war? Jacob und die anderen mussten es bemerkt haben – wenn dem so war. Und aus welchem Grund wollte jemand, dass Alice' Visionen ungesehen blieben?

„Bleibt die Frage, um wen es sich dabei handelt."

„Bella…", sprach Edward mich an und klang dabei noch irritierter und besorgter als zuvor: „Hast du dein Schutzschild ausgebreitet?" Das machte die Verwirrung komplett.

„Was? Nein, ich…"

„Wieso? Edward, was ist los?", hakte Carlisle nach. Der Ausdruck auf Edwards Gesicht wechselte von verwundert zu überrascht und schließlich verriet ein Zucken seines Mundes die Anspielung eines Lächelns: „Es ist…so _still_. Ich kann eure Gedanken nicht hören."


	62. Kapitel 31-2

**31.** ** _L_** **icht funkelnder Sterne – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was bisher geschah…

 _Renesmees Beziehung schien in Schwierigkeiten, doch im Gegensatz zu Edward glaubte ich, ihr alle Entscheidungen dieser Art selbst zu überlassen. Schließlich ließ sich für uns nicht feststellen, ob Jacobs Zurückgezogenheit oder Renesmees Abenteuerlust ursächlich waren. Doch als Alice scheinbar eine Vision ereilte, fiel diese Thematik unter den Tisch. Nur war dies kein gewöhnlicher Ausblick in die Zukunft, sondern eine vollkommene Leere, die nichts als unbändigen Schmerz über sie brachte. Alice begann zu schreien und sich zu winden, und sank schließlich in sich zusammen. Sie sagte, dass jemand kommen würde, und offensichtlich hatte ebendiese Person sie aus ihrer eigenen Vision herausgedrängt. …zu guter Letzt war es dann auch noch Edward, der verkündete, dass er unsere Gedanken nicht länger hören konnte._

* * *

„Edward, was ist los?", hakte Carlisle nach. Der Ausdruck auf Edwards Gesicht wechselte von verwundert zu überrascht und schließlich verriet ein Zucken seines Mundes die Anspielung eines Lächelns: „Es ist…so _still_. Ich kann eure Gedanken nicht hören."

„Du – _was?_ "

Ein nervöses Kribbeln stieg hinter meinem Nabel hervor und gab mir das Gefühl, ich hätte gestern abgelaufenes Essen zu mir genommen. Das Reh hatte jedoch durch und durch quietschfidel auf mich gewirkt.

„Kein Wort, gar nichts."

Das war absurd. Es gab nur eine Ausnahme für Edwards Gabe: mich. Ich wünschte mir, es wäre dabei geblieben. Carlisle erhob die Hand, als wollte er dem bereits begonnenen Durcheinander Einhalt gebieten: „Wenn Alice keine Visionen sehen kann und Edward keine Gedanken hört…Bella, Jasper, was ist mit euch? Was, wenn es alle Gaben betrifft?"

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit.", bestätigte Edward. Ich versuchte, in mich hinein zu hören und mein Schutzschild zu greifen. Es dauerte einen Moment…

„Ich kann nichts fühlen.", sagte Jasper. Und auch ich musste bald darauf zugeben: „Es ist _we_ g." Einfach weg, von mir genommen wie heimliches Diebesgut. Und plötzlich wurde mir auf einen Schlag bewusst, wie schutzlos ich nun war. Offen für Edward, der nichts in mir lesen konnte, und angreifbar für jemanden wie Jane, die jedes Fünkchen Verstand durch reinen Schmerz austreiben konnte. Ich konnte niemanden beschützen. …ich war schlicht wertlos, sollte das hier ein Angriff durch wen auch immer sein.

„Das kann nicht sein."

Esme schien in bodenlose Verzweiflung zu stürzen. Selbst Carlisles Nähe konnte sie nicht besänftigen, sie schien es nur schlimmer zu machen.

„Es ist eine Gabe.", sagte Carlisle, als wäre er felsenfest davon überzeugt. Nur half uns das Wissen darum wenig, wenn wir dem ausgeliefert waren.

„Es ist ein Werwolf."

Rosalie verschränkte die Arme, ich hingegen wollte protestieren. Das würde keinen Sinn ergeben. Nur pflichtete Edward ihr bei, nein, mehr noch: „Es ist _Jacob_."

„Das ist _nicht_ Jacob!", reagierte ich sofort darauf, doch nur einen winzigen Augenblick später konnte ich es riechen. Tatsächlich war das der Geruch eines Wolfes…oder auch nicht. Wild, abstoßend und gleichzeitig ganz leicht und weniger drückend. Nicht süß, aber etwas dazwischen. Wie Gras im Sommer und Schnee im Winter zugleich. Und jeder hier wurde sich dessen immer mehr bewusst. Wenn es ein Wolf war, so kam er nicht allein. Wenn nicht, sollten wir jede Chance nutzen, den Feind auszumachen, bevor er uns zu nahe kam. Aufregung durchfuhr mich wie ein Schwarm Bienen und ich erhob mich, doch Carlisle und Edward machten mir beide direkt und stumm verständlich, dass jede Bewegung und jedes Wort zu unserem Nachteil sein könnte. Und dann läutete die Türklingel, dem rasselnden Geräusch einer fallenden Guillotine gleichkommend.

Es war Alice, die sich zuerst bewegte und einem vollkommen erstarrten Jasper ins Gesicht sah. Sie berührte ihn am Arm, doch er reagierte nicht. Auch Esme war wie erstarrt und musste sich wohl in ihrer unheilvollen Ahnung bestätigt sehen, denn ihre Augen wurden glasig. Emmet und Rosalie hielten sich an den Händen, warteten ruhig ab, bis eine Entscheidung darüber getroffen war, was nun zu tun war. Und Carlisle und Edward schienen darüber alles andere als einig zu sein.

Schließlich konnte ich diese Stille nicht ertragen, erschrak beim zweiten Klingeln und löste mich aus meiner Starre. Wenn niemand hier bereit war, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, so würde es an mir hängen. Ich sorgte mich um Renesmee, die als einzige und allein in ihrem Zimmer war, und ich fürchtete, dass irgendjemand sonst zu Schaden kommen würde. Wenn es sich um einen Wolf handelte, fühlte ich mich noch dazu verpflichtet, diese Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. …und genauso tat ich es auch. Edward holte mich kurz vor der Haustür ein, fasste mich an der Schulter an und stoppte mich, als wollte er meine Entschlossenheit mildern. Dann war er es, der öffnete.

Und als wäre es nicht genug der Unmöglichkeit, behielten wir beide zudem recht. Es _war_ Jacob und er war nicht allein. Nur fehlte mir jede Kenntnis darüber, was er hier wollte, wer diese Person dort neben ihm war, warum er so merkwürdig drein blickte und was dazu führte, dass unsere Gaben eine nach der anderen verschwunden schien. Oder stand all das in Verbindung? Jacob machte es kurz: „Wir müssen reden."

* * *

Seitdem wir Jacob und seine Begleitung hereingebeten hatten, war keine Sekunde vergangen, in der ich nicht Edwards Hand gehalten hätte. Die ganze Zeit über konnte ich nicht den Blick von ihr abwenden, von diesem hübschen jungen Mädchen, das uns als ‚Jess' vorgestellt wurde. Sie war augenscheinlich eine von ihnen, ein Mitglied des Quileute-Stammes, und trug die Tätowierung als Teil des Rudels. Nur hatte ich sie noch niemals zuvor gesehen. Konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass Jacob sie erwähnt hätte, obgleich mir bewusst war, dass er es womöglich sowieso nicht verraten hätte. Die Zeiten solcher Innigkeit zwischen uns waren vorbei.

Jacob und Jess begleiteten uns die Treppe hinauf und ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits alle auf unsere Ankunft warteten. Neugierige und auch besorgte Blicke trafen uns, doch niemand wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Schließlich waren sie selbst gekommen, um zu sprechen. Und weshalb auch sollte es Sorge bereiten, wenn sie unsere Freunde und Verbündeten waren? So mussten auch die anderen denken und ließen sie gewähren. Nicht, ohne die Fremde zu mustern, wie ich es getan hatte, und sich zu fragen, ob da vielleicht doch etwas an ihr war, das beunruhigend wäre. Mochten es ihre Augen sein, die mit diesem grellen Gelb, wie das der Sonne und der Sterne, mehr als außergewöhnlich für einen Werwolf waren, oder ihre Erscheinung, die nicht ausschließlich indianischen Ursprungs anmutete. Und dieser merkwürdige Geruch - wie könnte es auch anders sein - gehörte ebenfalls zu ihr.

„Eine ungewöhnliche Zeit für einen Besuch, Jacob. Ich hoffe, das muss uns nicht beunruhigen.", sagte Carlisle über dieses betretene Schweigen hinweg, das niemand sonst zu brechen wagte. Er sprach auch meine Gedanken aus.

Jacob reagierte nicht darauf, machte jedoch ein Gesicht, das rein gar nicht vermuten ließ, was er davon hielt. Das war ganz und gar untypisch für ihn, einen impulsiven Wolfsjungen, der sein Herz für gewöhnlich auf der Zunge in die Welt hinaus trug. Ich wünschte, diese Tatsache würde mich nicht beirren, doch zu spät.

„Wir müssen reden.", sagte er noch einmal, als wüsste er nicht, das wir es – unserer Fähigkeiten geschuldet - alle bereits vernommen hatten. Seine Stimme war so neutral, dass ich glaubte, meine Hände würden an ihm abrutschen wie an einer nassen Glasscheibe, wenn ich ihn nun berührte. Ich erinnerte mich an seine Wärme und wie sehr ich es damals mochte, als er endlich zu sprechen begann.

„Es gibt tatsächlich einen eher weniger erfreulichen Grund dafür, dass wir heute hier sind. Nicht, dass ich euch nicht auch gern mit guten Neuigkeiten besucht hätte, aber..."

Er warf Rosalie einen gezielten Blick zu, doch dieses eine Mal ignorierte sie ihn. Jess, die dicht neben Jacob stand, blieb reglos und stumm. Sie sah niemanden direkt an, sondern starrte aus den großen Fenstern hinter uns.

„Wenn du so freundlich wärst, uns aufzuklären.", drängte Edward, und schließlich fuhr Jacob fort: „Für den Fall, dass euch nichts zu Ohren gekommen sein sollte, fange ich mal ganz vorne an: Es gibt da bereits seit einigen Wochen Vorfälle. Ich bin ehrlich, ich wüsste es nicht, wenn Charlie es nicht gesagt hätte. Jedenfalls war bisher nichts darüber in der Zeitung oder im Fernsehen, mir scheint, dass es alle am liebsten geheim halten wollen. Der Fall wurde an eine höhere Organisation abgegeben und das will einiges heißen." Er redete wie ein Kind, ein unreifer Jugendlicher, so wie ich es stets von ihm gewohnt war, eben genauso wie schon immer. Das lies mich aufatmen und glauben, seine Wesensänderung fälschlicherweise als solche aufgefasst zu haben. Doch worum ging es hier? Und weshalb sollte er es von Charlie erfahren haben, während ich darüber im Unklaren war? Für einen Moment überholte ich mein Wissen zu aktuellen Geschehnissen, die Besorgnis erregend waren. Es gab nichts. Was also sollte das?

„Ich sage euch zuerst das, was er mir auch gesagt hat. Er wusste nicht viel darüber, und bis jetzt sind wir nicht viel schlauer daraus geworden. Also würde uns interessieren, was ihr dazu sagt…", erklärte er, pausierte, betrachtete seine Begleitung so flüchtig, wie es nur möglich war, und offenbarte dann: „Hier in der Gegend, eigentlich fast ausschließlich im Reservat, wurden mehrere Tote gefunden. Oft tief im Wald, an unbegehbaren Stellen und umgeben von Dickicht, sodass es ein Wunder sein muss, dass sie überhaupt jemand entdeckt hat. Es waren zum Großteil Anwohner, die sie gefunden haben, die kleine Pfade kennen und öfter begehen, als die meisten Polizisten...und auch die Opfer lebten hier oder in der Umgebung. Menschen aus Forks, aus dem Reservat…Quileute. Charlie konnte nicht viel zu ihren Todesumständen sagen, nur dass sie bleich waren, blutleer und _verstümmelt_. Die Fälle wurden ihm entzogen, wie gesagt. Es wird vermutet, dass sie alle zusammengehören." Esme und Carlisle tauschten einen Blick aus, der nicht weniger besorgt war als der, den ich in Edwards Richtung schoss. Nur blieb der meinige unbeantwortet und verlor sich.

„Da wir nichts davon bemerkt haben und auch nach einer langen Suche nicht fündig geworden sind – um ehrlich zu sein haben wir nicht einmal irgendeinen Geruch aufgespürt, der fremd wäre -, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass, wer auch immer es war, bereits fort ist. Oder dass es sich um einen besonders schlauen, vorsichtigen und ziemlich gefährlichen Gegner handelt."

Unvermittelt betrachtete ich erneut seine Begleitung, die mir ebenso schlau wie zur Vorsicht neigend erschien und deren Aussehen allein mich in höchste Alarmbereitschaft und stille Faszination zugleich zu versetzen vermochte. Sollte das ein Zufall sein? Konnte Jacob so blind sein? Ich versuchte, diesen einnehmenden Gedanken zu verdrängen; konzentrierte mich auf die Tatsache, dass selbst so erfahrene Jäger wie sie keine Hinweise auf irgendetwas gefunden hatten. Es gelang mir nur mäßig.

„Das hört sich nach einer ausgesprochen ernsten Lage an, Jacob.", sagte Carlisle nach kurzem Innehalten. Jacob nickte: „Das ist es wohl." Edward schnaubte und verriet erst im folgenden Satz, was ihn dazu bewegte.

„Wenn es der Grund für euer Erscheinen ist und ihr und die Menschen machtlos wart, erwartet ihr von uns, dass wir es nicht sind?"

Diese Aussage verwirrte mich. Als würde er Jacobs Absichten infrage stellen und gleichzeitig erklären, dass wir ihm nicht würden helfen können. Ich wollte etwas einwenden, aber zu spät: „Wir wissen es nicht. Wir wissen gar nichts darüber. Aber bei solch…talentierten Nachbarn wäre es dumm, allein dagegen vorzugehen. Ich hatte angenommen, ihr hättet nichts gegen eine kleine Ablenkung." Das Talent war wohl nicht nur unsererseits verteilt, so schien es mir. Doch ich wollte nicht vorschnell urteilen.

„Wir sind nicht abgeneigt.", verkündete Carlisle mit einer Ruhe, die seinesgleichen suchte. Zugegebenermaßen hatte sich in mir bereits eine nicht außer Acht zu lassende Aufgewühltheit eingestellt. Sie stieg meinen Hals hinauf und hätte mir die Luft zum Atmen abgeschnürt, wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen.

„Das freut mich zu hören."

„Wie können wir helfen?"

Jacob hob die Schultern, als hätte er alles bis zu diesem Punkt durchdacht und wäre nun am Ende des Drehbuchs angelangt. Als hätte er nicht geglaubt, es überhaupt bis hierhin zu schaffen. Er setzte ein unsicheres Grinsen auf: „Da bin ich offen für Vorschläge. Es wäre jedenfalls gut, wenn ihr Ausschau halten würdet und…ja, und auch, wenn ihr die Wache unterstützen könntet und so. Vielleicht fällt euch etwas auf, das uns entgangen ist." Das wagte ich zu bezweifeln. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wirkte er aufgeregt, regelrecht hibbelig. Ich suchte nach einem Grund dafür, fand jedoch keinen. Das Mädchen neben ihm bewegte sich, wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und war dabei sorgfältig darauf bedacht, niemanden von uns mit den Augen zu streifen. Jacob reagierte darauf, indem er noch zappeliger wurde, trat von einem Bein auf das andere, als würde er auf etwas warten, das einfach nicht eintreten wollte. Nur schien es niemand außer mir zu bemerken; Carlisle und Edward besprachen das mögliche Vorgehen, alle hörten zu, lediglich Jasper schien mit Alice beschäftigt.

„Wir können helfen, natürlich. Kein Problem.", kam es schließlich von beiden. Jacob quittierte es mit einem halben Nicken, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war nicht länger ungeteilt. Und da war es plötzlich, ein Augenblick, der so kurzlebig war, dass ich glaubte, ich hätte ihn mir eingebildet. Er war vorbei, noch ehe ich Zeit hatte mich zu fragen, was genau da vor sich gegangen war. Ich konnte den Sinn in dieser winzigen, hastigen Berührung ihrer Hände nicht erschließen, konnte nicht erkennen, was es ausgesagt haben sollte, dass Jacob auf diese Weise reagierte. Und mir war nicht bewusst, von wem all das nun ausgegangen war, als er plötzlich die Miene verzog und sagte: „Und da wäre noch etwas." Es klang, als wäre da nicht nur _irgendetwas_. Sondern als würde er nun auf genau das hinaus wollen, weswegen er hier war.

„Wir werden den Vertrag aufkündigen."


	63. Kapitel 32-1

**32.** ** _A_** **us Liebe – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem Edward auf Alice' schmerzerfüllte Vision hin verkündete, dass er unsere Gedanken nicht länger hören konnte, mussten auch Jasper und ich feststellen, dass uns unsere Gaben nicht länger von Nutzen waren. Doch als wäre es nicht genug der Unmöglichkeit, war es dann Jacob in unbekannter Begleitung, der verkündete, dass er mit uns reden müsse. Währenddessen sich die schöne junge Frau namens Jess als Quileute herausstellte, offenbarte Jacob auch den Grund für sein Kommen: eine Reihe von ungeklärten Leichenfunden hier in der Gegend, bei der er sich unsere Beihilfe erhoffte. Da es keinerlei Einwände gab, stimmten Carlisle und Edward einer Zusammenarbeit zu. Nur folgte nun eine weitere, wesentlich erschütterndere Aussage seitens Jacob: Die Werwölfe wollten den Vertrag mit uns aufkündigen._

* * *

Wäre ich noch immer die menschliche, unschuldige und tollpatschige Bella, hätte ich mich wohl verschluckt. Ich hätte gehustet und behauptet, etwas wortwörtlich in den falschen Hals bekommen zu haben. Und dann würde ich fragen, was er doch gleich gesagt hatte, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich nicht irrte. Es hätte die Situation nicht aus der Welt geschafft und auch nicht das, was folgte. Aber es hätte mir einen weiteren kleinen Augenblick geschenkt, wenigstens etwas mehr Zeit, in der ich schlicht aus Unwissenheit glücklicher war, als dann im Nachhinein, wenn ich die Wahrheit kannte. Und nicht nur ich schien diese Aussage kaum nachvollziehen zu können.

„Den Vertrag?", fragte Carlisle, entweder weil es sich um eine Vereinbarung handelte, die lange vor der Zeit desjenigen geschlossen wurde, der sie gerade aufzukündigen versuchte, oder weil er schlichtweg ebenfalls sicher gehen wollte, sich nicht verhört zu haben.

„Der Vertrag, der besagt, dass ihr, solange ihr keinem Menschen etwas antut, freies Geleit besitzt.", stellte Jacob unmissverständlich klar. Ich versuchte zu verstehen, was genau er damit bezweckte. Oder was es bedeuten konnte. Woraus sollte diese Entscheidung resultieren? Und wer hatte sie getroffen? Mehr noch, was genau würde daraus folgen? Ich wusste nicht genau, was in diesem wohl längst überholten Vertrag festgelegt worden war und ob es mehr gab als diese eine Forderung, auf der er basierte. Aber wenn er aufgelöst werden sollte, konnte es nur heißen, dass er nicht länger von Wichtigkeit war. Inzwischen hatten sich die Fronten längst geklärt und eine Feindschaft zwischen uns und den Werwölfen war nicht abzusehen. Dennoch beschlich mich ein ungutes Gefühl, und nicht nur mich: „Wer sagt, dass er nicht weiter fortbestehen sollte?"

„Wir, also alle Rudelmitglieder eingeschlossen, und der Rat haben gemeinschaftlich beschlossen, dass es so ist."

Wenn es tatsächlich stimmte, dann war das nicht ohne Grund. Ich…konnte es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. All das - es war so widersprüchlich, dass es beinahe schon in Zusammenhang zueinander stehen könnte. Dieser Besuch, dieses Mädchen, der Vertrag. Ich musterte sie und konnte nur erneut feststellen, dass ihre Anziehungskraft groß und zugleich abstoßend war. Es ergab keinen Sinn.

„Und ich nehme an, davon können wir alle nur profitieren? Der Beschluss ist veraltet, das mag sein."

Esme, die bereits zuvor Schlimmes geahnt hatte, schien sich in ihren Vorstellungen nur bestätigt. Und Carlisles beinahe vorsichtiges Herangehen zeigte, dass auch er inzwischen Vermutungen hegte, dass dieses Gespräch sich für uns nicht ausschließlich zum Guten entwickelte. Jacob nickte: „Das ist er definitiv." Dass er den Raum mit zusätzlicher Spannung lud und nun einen wesentlich überlegteren Eindruck machte, schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. Doch mir fiel auch auf, dass er seine Haltung veränderte, sich beinahe verkrampfte. Ich versuchte, diese Anzeichen aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen, versuchte das Positive daran zu sehen und dass nichts zu befürchten war. Dass dahinter keine böswillige Absicht verborgen war. …aber es gelang mir nicht. Als ich aus Reflex mein Schutzschild über uns ausbreiten wollte, musste ich gekränkt feststellen, dass er noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Ich fühlte mich so nackt und wehrlos wie ein neugeborenes Kind.

„Und welchen Hintergrund hat all das, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich gehe davon aus, das war keine unüberlegte Entscheidung."

Es machte mich nervös, dass Carlisle nicht nachließ. Er forderte geradezu heraus, dass Jacob Dinge offenbarte, die ich zugegebenermaßen gar nicht wissen wollte.

„War es auch nicht.", erwiderte Jacob, und nun trat etwas Bitteres in seine Stimme und in die Art, wie er zu uns herabsah: „Aber veraltete Abmachungen sollten unter längst veränderten Umständen nicht mehr gelten. Und, wenn ich es so offen sagen soll, ist unser Vertrauen in euch zu erschöpft, als dass wir uns weiter darauf stützen könnten." Das war etwas komplett anderes, als ich erwartet hätte. Sie vertrauten uns nicht mehr? Seit wann?

„Es ist in unserem Interesse, dass wir einander vertrauen können, Jacob, das solltet ihr alle wissen. Und ich wüsste nicht, wodurch es erschüttert worden wäre, aber…nun, da es so ist: was können wir tun, das zu ändern?"

„Ich fürchte, die Wahrheit zu sagen wäre ein guter Anfang."

Und nun war ich vollends verwirrt. Welchen Anlass hatte er zu glauben, wir würden ihn belügen? Er schien eindeutig davon überzeugt zu sein, dass es so war. Erneut ging mein Blick unvermittelt auf seine Begleitung.

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Oh, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass ihr Dinge zurückhaltet, die für unser aller Sicherheit von besonderer Wichtigkeit sind. Aber leider ist es wohl so. Und ich kann niemandem in einer Angelegenheit trauen, wenn derjenige vielleicht sogar darin verwickelt ist."

Dachte er - ? Nein. Aber das war absurd!

„Ich…ich wäre überrascht, wenn es so wäre. Ich habe davon keine Kenntnis."

„Ich schon. Und es enttäuscht mich über alle Maßen."

Diese Situation wurde immer abstruser. Niemand hier schien auch nur die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, wovon er da sprach. Wusste er das überhaupt selbst? Dennoch versuchte Carlisle zu vermitteln: „Es bleibt mir nur, mich dafür zu entschuldigen. Ich kann nur erneut fragen, was zu tun wäre, dass sich das ändert. Dass unser Vertrauensverhältnis nicht darunter leiden muss."

„Das hat es längst. Und wir ziehen Konsequenzen daraus. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass ihr in diese Vorfälle verwickelt seid. Dass ihr unschuldige Menschen getötet habt und das ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was euch dazu bewegt hat oder ein paar von euch. Aber diese Menschen stehen unter unserem Schutz. Und wir dulden keine Mörder auf unserem Gebiet. Zukünftig werden wir jeden, der uns über den Weg läuft, als das behandeln, was er ist. Ein blutsaugendes, mordendes Etwas."

Jacob spuckte diese Worte aus, als wären sie widerwärtige Kost, die er fälschlicherweise aus Gutgläubigkeit zu sich genommen hatte, nur um hinterher festzustellen, dass sie alles andere als wohlschmeckend war. Er lehnte sich mit seiner Überheblichkeit und Verachtung so weit aus dem Fenster, dass es mich verwundern musste, dass noch niemandem hier eingefallen war, ihm an die Kehle zu springen. Vielleicht sollte ich auch dankbar dafür sein, ich wusste es nicht. Fakt war, dass er uns und unser doch recht enges freundschaftliches Verhältnis der letzten Jahre zu Unrecht verurteilte. Und wenn er erst wüsste, dass es so war, würde ihm noch leid tun, was er sagte. Nur wäre es dann zu spät für Entschuldigungen und Wiedergutmachung… Dennoch fuhr er unbeirrt fort: „Und sollte ich weitere Hinweise darüber erhalten, die diese Theorie bestärken, werde ich nicht zögern. Da kann unsere gemeinsame, friedliche Vergangenheit so lange gewesen sein wie sie will. Diese Verantwortung habe ich als Alpha. Und ihr wisst, dass ich keine leeren Drohungen ausspreche." Und darauf wusste ich nichts mehr, das zu sagen wäre. Seine Haltung machte mich sprachlos, seine Einstellung verunsicherte mich. Und als ich den Ausdruck in seinem sonst so weichen, sehr jugendlichen Gesicht sah, ängstigte mich allein der Gedanke daran, was er zu tun bereit war. Ich hätte ihm solche Hartherzigkeit nicht zugetraut.

„Wir sprechen uns.", meinte er dann nur und setzte zum Gehen an, wobei jede Bewegung langsam und überlegt schien. Ich glaubte sogar, seinen nervös umherschweifenden Blick mehrmals auf mir zu spüren, doch ich konnte ihn nicht erwidern. Zu sehr fürchtete ich mich davor, was ich darin entdecken könnte. Und dann kam doch noch etwas: „Jess." Nur dieser Name, kurz und so leise gesagt, dass man hätte denken können, ihn sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sie noch immer an Ort und Stelle verweilt hatte. Und nun sie folgte ihm, als wäre da ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen, das dafür sorgte, dass sie ihm immer und überallhin folgen würde, und sei es an Orte, die niemand freiwillig zu begehen gedachte.

Ein letztes Mal betrachtete ich dieses außergewöhnliche Mädchen, die mir kein größeres Rätsel sein könnte. Sie hatte all die Zeit kein Wort gesagt, weshalb also war sie hier? Als Stütze? Als Drohung? Kurz bevor sie aus dem Raum verschwand, wandte sie den Kopf, starrte mir direkt in die Augen, und ich glaubte, sie setzte sie in Brand. Ich musste mich ruckartig abwenden und verpasste, wie sie ging. Doch es würde sicher nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass ich ihr begegnete. Es brauchte keine herausragenden prophetischen Fähigkeiten, um das herauszufinden.

Ich wandte mich nach Edward um, wollte sein Gesicht sehen und daraus lesen, was all das bedeutete und wie er darüber dachte. Aber es war so leer wie ein klarer Nachthimmel, dem alle Sterne abhanden gekommen waren. Und so erschien mir jeder, der diesem Raum innewohnte.

„Was für ein Auftritt.", murmelte Rosalie nach einiger Zeit tonlos und Emmet ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken, als wäre das bereits Aussage genug.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben.", stammelte Esme, die entgegen meiner Erwartungen ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte: „Ich verstehe all das nicht." Ich war sicher, dass niemand hier verstand.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

Es hörte sich an wie ein Krächzen, als ich versuchte, meiner Verunsicherung ebenfalls Ausdruck zu verleihen. Carlisle versuchte, dieser Frage zuversichtlich zu begegnen: „Ich schätze, wir sollten ihnen diese Entscheidung nicht übel nehmen. Überlegt, wie wir gehandelt hätten, wäre es andersherum."

„Ach, sollten wir nicht?", schoss Rosalie zurück. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und wirkte, als wäre das eben eine Kriegserklärung gewesen – was ja keinesfalls so war.

„Es wäre nicht klug, sie dafür zu verurteilen. Es scheint…gewisse Hinweise zu geben, die ihnen keine Wahl ließen. Wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren, ihnen zu helfen, die Ursache zu finden."

Es war der Moment, in welchem Edward seine Sprache zurückzugewinnen schien: „Ist das dein Ernst, Carlisle? Du glaubst, diese Anschuldigungen sind richtig? Du stellst uns infrage, nur weil dieser Köter es sagt?"

„Ich wäge lediglich ab, was zu tun ist. Und ich bin der Meinung, dass Jacob seine Quellen mit Bedacht wählt. Es ist niemand in Verdacht zu stellen, aber ebenso sollte niemand freigesprochen werden, bevor wir dem auf den Grund gegangen sind."

Edward wirkte, als würde es diese Aussage nur schlimmer machen. Und ich konnte nachvollziehen, warum: „Welche Quelle sollte das sein? Wir haben uns nichts zu schulden kommen lassen."

Rosalie stimmte mir zu.

„Zu sagen, das wäre weit hergeholt, wäre noch untertrieben.", erklärte Emmet. Als Alice Anstalten machte, ebenfalls etwas zu sagen, fiel mir erst auf, dass sie noch immer in Jaspers Armen lag und sich, ihrem Äußeren nach zu urteilen, nur langsam von dem bereits fast in Vergessenheit geratenen Vorfall zu erholen. Doch ihre ersten Worte waren kaum verständlich und als sie es frustriert noch einmal probieren wollte, sprach Jasper für sie: „Sie sagt, die Frau ist die Quelle." Er meinte wohl das Mädchen.

„Im Augenblick kann ich dazu nichts sagen.", erwiderte Carlisle: „Niemand von uns kann das. Vermutlich war sich Jacob unserer Reaktion schlichtweg nicht sicher und meinte deshalb, Unterstützung gebrauchen zu können." Wenn ich mir die Gesichter von so manchem hier ansah, war das gar nicht sonderlich abwegig. Aber was genau meinte Alice? Woher sollte Jacobs Begleitung gewusst haben, dass jemand hier beteiligt war? Oder hatte sie es gesehen? Vielleicht glaubte sie fälschlicherweise, es wäre so gewesen, schließlich war es Irina einst genauso ergangen. …ich wollte gar nicht erst daran zurückdenken, doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Aber weshalb dieser rigorose Schritt? Was haben sie in der Hand?", hakte Esme nach und ich bestärkte sie darin: „Er sagte, es hätte einen Beschluss des Stammes gegeben. Sie müssen mehr Informationen haben, als er preisgegeben hat."


	64. Kapitel 32-2

**32.** ** _A_** **us Liebe – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Jacob, der uns in Begleitung einer Quileute namens Jess besuchte, verkündete kurzerhand, dass der Vertrag der Werwölfe mit unserem Clan gekündigt worden war – eine gemeinsame Entscheidung aller Rudel und des Rates. Als Grund dafür nannte Jacob, dass ihr Vertrauen in uns dadurch erschüttert wäre, dass er von einer Beteiligung an den Mordvorfällen aus unseren Reihen wisse. Und dass ihn das in Zukunft ohne Zögern dazu bewegen würde, seiner Pflicht als Alpha gerecht zu werden. Währenddessen er uns mit wilden Spekulationen und Unsicherheit zurückließ, verkündete Carlisle, dass er niemanden in Verdacht stellen wollte, aber auch niemanden davon befreien könnte. Und dass es besser wäre, sich an der Suche nach der eigentlichen Ursache zu beteiligen. Alice jedoch, noch geschwächt von den vorangegangenen Ereignissen, ließ verlauten, dass sie glaubte, dass Jacobs Begleitung die Quelle all dessen wäre._

* * *

„Aber weshalb dieser rigorose Schritt? Was haben sie in der Hand?", hakte Esme nach und ich bestärkte sie darin: „Er sagte, es hätte einen Beschluss des Stammes gegeben. Sie müssen mehr Informationen haben, als er preisgegeben hat."

„Nichts hat er. Vermutlich gibt es nicht einmal den Hauch eines Zusammenhangs, der auf unsere Beteiligung hinweisen würde. Er brauchte nur einen Grund."

Edward stellte diese Anschuldigung in den Raum, als wäre es eine Tatsache. Jacob, lediglich auf der Suche nach einem Grund, um – ja, was? Um uns vom dem Reservat fern zu halten? Wollte er etwas verstecken? Oder verheimlichen? Was, wenn all das etwas mit Renesmee zu tun hatte? Ich überlegte, wie weit ihr Streit gegangen sein konnte, den ich für ein Missverständnis gehalten hatte. Aber das war nicht… _genug_. So schätzte ich Jacob nicht ein. Er musste also wirklich glauben, dass wir involviert waren. Nur weshalb? Welche Beweise hatte er? Er hatte es wirklich ernst gemeint.

„Das ist eine unfundierte Unterstellung, Edward.", wollte Carlisle ihn zurechtweisen, nur schien er Edwards Temperament zu unterschätzen, der prompt konterte: „Ach, aber seine Unterstellung ist rechtens? Er darf uns vorwerfen - nach jahrelanger enger Zusammenarbeit, man möchte es törichterweise Freundschaft nennen -, dass wir dreist genug sind, auf ihrem Gebiet Stammesangehörige zu töten?"

„Es waren auch andere Menschen betroffen."

„Das ändert rein gar nichts."

Ich sah das ebenso. Es spielte keine Rolle, wer getötet wurde. Doch so kamen wir keinen Schritt weiter. Und währenddessen starben womöglich noch weitere Unschuldige, deren Tod verschuldet zu haben wir bezichtigt wurden. Ich musste wissen, was dahinter steckte. Und das konnte ich nur, wenn ich Jacob damit konfrontierte.

„Ich…sehe nach Renesmee und sage es ihr.", erklärte ich und verließ mit dieser Entschuldigung den Raum, der sich bereits während meines Gehens mit weiteren Drohgebärden und Diskussionen füllte. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, dass sich jeder sofort auf eine Meinung einschoss, die schlichtweg nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte. Und das, obwohl es so einfach wäre, die tatsächlichen Hintergründe zu erfragen.

Ich hatte noch keinen Fuß auf die Treppe gesetzt, als Stimmen an mein Ohr drangen, die ich inmitten des Streitgesprächs und während der noch immer laufenden Musik nicht hätte bemerken können.

„Jake?"

Das war Renesmee. Hatten sie das Haus nicht längst verlassen?

„Hey…ähm – können wir vielleicht, na ja, reden?"

Sie hatte ihre Frage ausgesprochen und dennoch klang der Satz unvollendet, wie abgeschnitten. Es war wohl der Moment, in dem sie seine Begleitung erblickt hatte. Ob sie sie kannte? Es folgte ein kurzer Moment absoluter Stille.

„Fass dich kurz.", war dann das Erste, das die Fremde von sich gab. Es sagte rein gar nichts über sie aus – oder doch? Die Tür ging, ihre Schritte entfernten sich und ich sah sie draußen davongehen. Ohne sich umzudrehen verschwand sie im Wald, wartete wohl aber sicher irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen, bis Jacob ihr nachfolgte.

„Ich…oh, Mann, du glaubst nicht, was ich dir alles sagen wollte! Aber gerade fällt mir nichts davon mehr ein…", gestand Renesmee. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie dabei belauschen sollte, wie sie sich versöhnten, oder ob ich es überhaupt wollte. Nur blieb mir keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich muss los.", sagte Jacob nur und ich hätte ihn so gern dafür geohrfeigt. Bemerkte er denn nicht, wie leid es ihr tat? Sie war noch so jung, gerade er sollte es besser wissen.

„ _Bitte_ , warte. Jake…ich vermisse dich. Ich weiß, dass ich viel falsch gemacht habe."

„Ist das alles?"

Wieso in aller Welt war er so abweisend, so kaltherzig? Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Es war unfair.

„Ich habe das doch nicht so gemeint! Du weißt, dass ich Träume habe, die ich gerne –"

„Träume, in denen ich keinen Platz habe.", fuhr er fort, doch ich bezweifelte, dass es das war, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Und so war es auch nicht: „Das stimmt doch nicht und das weißt du auch! Ich dachte, dass du anders darüber denken würdest, wenn ich dir mehr erzähle. Dass wir uns darüber einig werden können und du mit mir kommst." Er machte einen Laut wie ein alter Hund, der nicht mehr bellen konnte.

„Du bist über das Alter hinaus, dass ich dir erklären müsste, dass ich Verpflichtungen habe – im Gegensatz zu dir. Ich habe mir ein Leben aufgebaut, ich habe Arbeit und ich muss dafür sorgen, dass sich jeder sicher fühlen kann."

Renesmee schien zu zögern oder zumindest brauchte sie etwas Zeit, diese Aussage zu begreifen. Dann atmete sie ruckartig aus.

„Das ist nicht der Grund.", sagte sie so neutral, wie es ihr wohl möglich war. Fast, als würde sie bereits darauf gefasst sein, nun etwas weitaus Schlimmeres zu hören. Etwas, das sie verletzten würde – was sie damit zu verhindern suchte. Und obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass da nichts mehr kommen würde, überraschte mich Jacob erneut: „Ist es auch nicht. Nicht nur." Renesmee entfuhr ein Schluchzen, aber noch weinte sie nicht.

„Dann sag es. Rück raus mit der Sprache, Jake, na los. Was soll das hier? Was wird jetzt?"

Konnte sie nicht selbst darüber entscheiden, was aus ihnen wurde? Sie verlangte von Jacob eine Wahl zu treffen, die sie genauso gut selbst hätte treffen können. Doch vielleicht war sie schlicht zu jung dafür.

„Wir beide wissen das schon eine ganze Weile, Ness, ist es nicht so?", fragte er und ich vernahm ein weiteres, tiefgründigeres Seufzen von ihr: „Du willst all diese Dinge, die ich dir nicht geben kann. Dinge, die ich dir aber nur zu gern geben würde. Und deshalb gibt es für uns beide nur eine Möglichkeit." Würde er das tatsächlich tun? Renesmee machte ein Geräusch, das ich im Nachhinein als unvollendetes Wort des Einspruchs definieren konnte.

„Ich will dich glücklich machen, du weißt, das muss ich sowieso. Und das kann ich nur, wenn ich dich freigebe, zu tun was immer du willst. Ich gebe dir, was ich dir nicht geben kann, indem ich dich in die Freiheit entlasse, nach der du dich so sehnst."

„Was? Nein, ich meine - _nein_ , Jake. Das machst du nicht…das kannst du nicht machen? Ich liebe dich und du…", flehte sie und musste ihm wohl näher gekommen sein, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ich hörte Stoff auf Stoff kratzen, wie ein kurzes Handgemenge.

„Das ist die einzige Chance, dass du deine Ziele erreichen kannst. Mit mir kannst du es nicht.", erklärte Jacob mit fester Stimme und ich wusste nicht recht, ob ich verärgert oder beeindruckt sein sollte von seiner plötzlich erwachsenen Haltung. Es war tatsächlich etwas, das ich niemals von ihm erwartet hätte und das ich in irgendeiner Weise für gut befand, aber…es machte Renesmee auch unglücklich. Und das war es, was weder ich noch irgendjemand sonst wollen könnte. Sie verdiente eine bessere Erwiderung dieser Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand.

„Ich _liebe_ dich.", sagte sie wieder, diesmal fast nur noch im Flüsterton. Und jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass sie weinte. Weshalb erwiderte er das nicht? Oder dachte er, so zu handeln zeigte, dass er es tat?

„Es ist besser so, wenn wir es erst einmal dabei belassen. Du siehst die Welt, und ich kann meinen Pflichten nachgehen. Und wenn du wiederkommst –"

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst!"

Dieser Schrei ging mir durch Mark und Bein und plötzlich wurde ich mir dessen bewusst, dass ich womöglich nicht länger der einzige Zuhörer war. Wenn jemand der anderen darauf aufmerksam geworden war, dann jetzt, keine Frage.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Jake. S-soll das heißen, du machst Schluss? Das – das k-kannst du doch gar nicht, o-oder?"

„Ich _muss_ dich glücklich machen. Und das tue ich.", erwiderte er einfach und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich selbst glaubte. Lippen berührten Haut, und schließlich machte er kehrt, um seiner Begleitung nachzufolgen, während Renesmee schluchzend zusammenbrach.

Nachdem ich abgewartet hatte, bis die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, lief ich die Treppen hinunter, bis ich sie erreichte. Renesmee saß dort am Boden wie ein Häufchen Elend, weinte aus aufgequollenen und roten Augen wie ein Kind. Ich beugte mich zu ihr und schloss die Arme um sie, und sie ließ es geschehen.

„Warum nur? _Warum?_ ", jammerte sie und benässte ihr Oberteil mit einem weiteren Schwall bitterer Tränen. Als ich sie drückte und noch näher an mich zog, wehrte sie es jedoch ab. Ihre Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet und doch nicht für mich bestimmt: „Das ist alles meine Schuld…oder nicht? Ich habe alles _kaputt gemacht_." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber nichts erwidern, bevor ein neuer Heulkrampf auf sie zurollte.

Und wie bereits geahnt blieb dieser Trubel nicht länger ungehört, denn Edward stand neben mir, bevor ich es realisieren konnte. Mit tosendem Zorn starrte er auf Renesmee hernieder, wie sie da hockte und weinte, und ich wusste, dass es kein gutes Ende nehmen würde. In seinem Ausdruck spiegelte sich blanker Hass, der zeigte, dass er sich mitnichten so damit abfinden würde, wie Renesmee es zu tun schien. Edwards Kopf schnellte in Richtung der Tür, hinter der er den Verursacher ihrer Pein bereits witterte, und obwohl ihn meine Worte, er solle ihm nichts tun, rechtzeitig erreichten, ignorierte er sie. Ohne zu wissen, was tatsächlich vorgefallen war. Ohne zu ahnen, dass Jacob womöglich seine Liebe zu Renesmee aufgab, um ihr das Leben zu ermöglichen, dass Edward für sie wollte.

So blieb mir nichts, als Rosalie zu bitten, auf Renesmee zu achten, und ihm nachzufolgen, bevor Schlimmeres passierte.

* * *

„ _Jacob!_ ", rief Edward mit unverhohlener Wut, dass es von den Bäumen nur so widerhallte. Mit großen Schritten lief er auf ihn zu, und nahm sich dennoch alle Ruhe dabei. Jacob, auf halbem Weg zwischen Haus und Waldrand, blieb stehen und drehte sich halb um, augenscheinlich bereits darauf vorbereitet, was nun folgen sollte. Auch seine Begleitung, die auf ihn gewartet hatte, trat nun hinter den Bäumen hervor.

„Edward, bitte."

Ich sprach mit einfacher Stimme, weil ich wusste, sie würde ihn ohnehin erreichen. Nur war mir nicht klar, ob er sie auch hören wollte. Aber selbst wenn ich nur erahnen konnte, was er zu tun bereit war, musste ich wenigstens versuchen, ihn zu Verstand zu bringen.

Tatsächlich erhörte er mich, doch seine Antwort war nicht, was ich erhofft hatte: „Er hat es nicht anders verdient." Und mit diesen Worten blieb er vor ihm stehen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Meter entfernt. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien gespannt, als setzte er in jedem Moment zum tödlichen Sprung an. Das würde er doch nicht wirklich tun?

„Du hast dir das nicht gut genug überlegt, fürchte ich.", spie er Jacob entgegen, der ebenfalls eine Haltung eingenommen hatte, die ganz und gar nichts Gutes verhieß. Wollten sie hier ein Duell austragen? Deswegen? Es gab gewiss einen Grund, ihn anzuklagen, doch nicht ihn zu bedrohen. Jacob hatte sicher aus bestem Glauben gehandelt, wenn es auch nicht zum gewünschten Ziel geführt hatte. …im Gegenteil, er hatte Renesmee das Herz gebrochen. Und egal wie sehr ich ihn dafür verurteilte, so glaubte ich dennoch, dass er genug selbst darunter litt. Einer Prägung konnte man nicht leicht widerstehen und schon gar nicht ihren Zwängen entgehen.

„Ach, nein? Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

Sprang er etwa auch noch darauf an? Stieg er ein in ein sinnloses Gemetzel für nichts und wider nichts? Ich konnte das nicht glauben. Wo war ihr Verstand geblieben? Ich musste dazwischen gehen: „Hört auf damit! Das bringt doch nichts. Edward, er hat nicht –"

„Halt dich da raus, Bella!", fuhr Edward mich an, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich dafür umzudrehen. Ich blieb stehen, nachdem ich nur wenige Schritte gegangen war. War er denn verrückt geworden? Sie hatten uns gerade den Vertrag gekündigt und er wollte nun direkt damit anfangen, auf Jacob loszugehen, bevor wir uns im Klaren darüber waren, was all das eigentlich bedeutete? Er machte alles nur viel, viel schlimmer. Und mich wütender.

„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du es bereuen, sie so abserviert zu haben, glaub mir!"

Und damit hatte es sich. Mit einem Satz, der einem wilden Löwen glich, sprang er auf Jacob zu und stieß ihn zu Boden. Nur war dieser schnell wieder auf den Beinen, ein nervöses Lachen auf den Lippen, das Edward nur jede Rücksicht austrieb. Mit einem gezielten Faustschlag ins Gesicht ließ er Jacob taumeln und zurückweichen. Er nutzte seine Geschwindigkeit, wogegen sein Gegenüber chancenlos war, und überwältigte ihn, drückte ihn vornüber auf den Boden, mit einer einzige Hand an seinem Nacken, die ihn in Schach hielt. Jacob zappelte, da wurde er von hinten hoch gezogen. Edward nahm seinen rechten Arm, drehte ihn herum auf seinen Rücken, und zwang ihn in die Knie. Ehe Jacob sich versah, war er wehrlos. Ihm blieb nichts, als bewegungsunfähig zu verharren.

„Weißt du, was das Schöne daran ist, wenn ich dir die Knochen breche?", fragte Edward mit einem unübersehbar überheblichen Lächeln und riss seinen Arm noch weiter in die Höhe, was Jacob aufstöhnen ließ: „Ich kann es immer wieder tun!" Damit verrenkte er den Arm ganz und gar unnatürlich und entlockte Jacob einen tiefgründigen, schmerzerfüllten Schrei.


	65. Kapitel 33-1

**33.** ** _V_** **ampirtöter – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Als eine hitzige Debatte über mögliche Hintergründe entstand, verließ ich, mit dem Vorwand, Renesmee über die Geschehnisse zu informieren, den Raum, fest entschlossen, Jacob direkt zu konfrontieren. Nur kam es nicht dazu, denn ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Renesmee drang an meine Ohren. Renesmee wollte sich entschuldigen, doch Jacob reagierte durchweg abweisend und erklärte schließlich, er könne sie nur glücklich machen und ihr ermöglichen, ihre Träume zu erfüllen, indem er sie freigab. Ich wusste nicht recht, ob ich verärgert oder beeindruckt sein sollte von seiner plötzlich erwachsenen Haltung. Doch als das Gespräch laut und schmerzlich ausging, Renesmees Herz brach und Edward davon erfuhr, folgte er Jacob wutentbrannt nach. Statt ihn jedoch zur Rede zu stellen, ging er auf ihn los._

* * *

„Weißt du, was das Schöne daran ist, wenn ich dir die Knochen breche?", fragte Edward mit einem unübersehbar überheblichen Lächeln und riss seinen Arm noch weiter in die Höhe, was Jacob aufstöhnen ließ: „Ich kann es immer wieder tun!" Damit verrenkte er den Arm ganz und gar unnatürlich und entlockte Jacob einen tiefgründigen, schmerzerfüllten Schrei.

Jacob wollte sich aus Edwards Griff ringen, doch er war zu fest. Einige Male nahm er Anlauf sich dagegen aufzulehnen, nur sank er immer wieder zurück auf die Knie. Ungläubig und erschrocken zugleich wollte ich mich noch einmal an Edward wenden, bevor die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet. Nur war ich viel zu langsam: Ohne Zögern erhöhte Edward den Druck auf Jacobs Handgelenk, drehte es in eine vollkommen abnorme Position. Und in einem einzigen grauenhaften Geräusch, das mir die Nackenhaare aufstellte, brachen sämtliche Knochen in Jacobs Arm. Ich riss die Hand vor den Mund, in der Hoffnung sie würde jeden Schrei abhalten, der mir die Kehle hinauf kroch, denn ich konnte ihn unmöglich so leiden sehen. War es denn nicht endlich genug? Hatte er nicht ausreichend Genugtuung zu sehen, wie Jacob sich am Boden vor Schmerz wand, den Arm merkwürdig von seinem Körper abstehend?

Als ich mich hilflos umsah, bemerkte ich die anderen nur wenige Schritte hinter mir, allesamt ebenfalls erstarrt. Ob sie nun Edwards Handeln verunsicherte oder Jacobs Niedergang, war nicht zu sagen. Womöglich sogar beides. Konnte denn niemand etwas einwenden? Diese Misere stoppen? Ich wendete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen zu und hätte nicht geglaubt, was ich da sah. Niemals dachte ich, dass Edward noch einmal auf ihn stürzen würde, nachdem er ihn so zurichtete, bis er es tatsächlich tat. Er holte aus, offensichtlich auf den am Boden liegenden Jacob abzielend, und ich hielt den Atem an, als plötzlich jemand unerwartet die Szene unterbrach und einschritt, während alle anderen nur zusehen konnten. Jacobs Begleitung lief seelenruhig auf beide zu und sorgte nur dadurch dafür, dass Edward innehielt. Offenbar verdattert starrte er das Mädchen an, das sich keine Sekunde lang für ihn interessierte, sondern sich stattdessen an Jacobs Seite niederließ und ihn mit einem einfachen Tätscheln seiner Schulter beruhigte. Sie machte Anstalten, ihn anzuheben und fortzubringen, doch Edward schien das selbst jetzt nicht zulassen zu wollen. Er packte Jacobs Knöchel, gerade als sie ihre Hände unter die noch unverletzte Schulter schob. Und erst das war es, was sie dazu bewegte, Edward anzusehen. Erst jetzt schien sie ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verriet, was niemand hier zu sagen wagte. Noch niemals, so glaubte ich, hatte ich so viel Wut, Verachtung und Missbilligung aus einem Blick lesen können, wie aus diesem. Und es machte mich perplex, dass sie, die gerade eben noch so jung gewirkt hatte und fast unmerklich aufgetreten war, mich sofort wieder komplett eingenommen hatte. Mit der Sicherheit, die sie Jacob gegenüber anstrahlte, und Abneigung zugleich, wie sie sie Edward zuteil werden ließ, erschuf sie eine vollkommen neue Vorstellung meinerseits, was eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit war. …nur schien diese Wirkung auf Edward weniger stark oder er ließ sich schlicht nicht anmerken, dass er ebenso fühlte. Was es auch sein mochte, er gab sich davon völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Lass ihn los.", sagte sie daraufhin mit einer Kälte in ihrer Stimme, die einen Schneesturm hätte heraufbeschwören können. Und jetzt wurde auch Edward bewusst, dass sie nicht zulassen würde, dass er, womit auch immer, fortfuhr. Nur ignorierte er sie weiterhin, konzentrierte sich sogar noch mehr auf Jacob, der gar nicht mehr Teil der Auseinandersetzung schien, wie er da stumm und schwer atmend dalag.

„Kannst du deine Schlachten nicht selbst schlagen?", fuhr Edward ihn an und ich war vollkommen überwältigt von dem noch immer währenden Hass in seiner Stimme, die immer lauter zu werden schien: „Muss das ein Mädchen für dich tun?" Erwartete er darauf wirklich eine Antwort von ihm? Sah er denn nicht ein, dass das nirgendwohin führen würde? Oh, ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen was passierte, wenn diese Fremde ihre Wut in Taten übersetzte. Wenn allein ihr Blick beinahe Schwindel auslöste, was konnte sie erst mit ihren Händen anstellen?

Und als hätte ich es heraufbeschworen, ließ sie von Jacob ab, nachdem sie ihn erneut fast schon sanft berührt hatte. Sie stand auf, lief, von allen Anwesenden beobachtet, um seinen wehrlosen Körper herum und als sie schließlich direkt neben Edward zum Stehen kam, trat sie ihm mit solcher Heftigkeit gegen das Schienbein, dass dieser wie ein Streichhölzchen einknickte, Jacob losließ und seitlich zu Boden fiel. Was – _was_ war sie nur? Das musste sich wohl jeder fragen, der nun sah, wie sie mitfühlend Jacobs Hand nahm und ihm vom Boden aufhalf. Nur schwerfällig konnte er sich bewegen und jeder quälende Schritt tat mir leid, denn ich war diejenige, die das alles hätte verhindern können. Doch als ich dachte, es würde gut werden und sie hälfe ihm beim Gehen, erhob sich Edward bereits wieder und folgte ihnen nach. Das Mädchen schien das ebenfalls erkannt zu haben und bat Jacob mit leisen Worten, vorauszugehen und im Schutz des Waldes zu warten. Tatsächlich entfernte er sich auch ein paar Schritte, seinen unzählige Male gebrochenen Arm mit der gesunden Hand festhaltend, doch es bereitete ihm wohl Unbehagen, sie zurückgehen zu sehen. Er blieb stehen und beobachtete, was da vor sich ging, obwohl es besser gewesen wäre, genau das nicht zu tun.

Denn Edward war vorangestürmt, noch ehe sie ihn erreichte, und wollte sie wohl mit seiner Geschwindigkeit wortwörtlich überrennen, um zu Jacob zu gelangen, den er eigentlich zu treffen gedachte. Nur hatte er dabei nicht mit ihr gerechnet, die mit der Anmut einer Raubkatze zur Seite sprang und ihm den Weg abschnitt. Und gerade, als er ihr auszuweichen versuchte, hatte sie ihm auch schon mit einem Bein flink die Füße vom Boden weggezogen, dass er hintenüber fiel. Mit niederträchtigem Blick thronte sie über ihm, währenddessen er nur überwältigt zu ihr aufsehen konnte. Ob mein Mund von dem lautlosen Schrei zuvor noch offen stand oder sich vor Unglauben geöffnet hatte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich konnte nur sehen, wie jung sie war und wie unschuldig sie wirkte, und wie stark das im Gegensatz dazu war, was sie imstande war zu tun. Nur wirkte das keinesfalls abstoßend auf mich, nein, denn sie hatte nicht angreifen wollen. Sie versuchte Jacob zu helfen, nicht mehr, doch forderte Edward es geradezu heraus. Wieso tat er das? Wieso konnte er es nicht dabei belassen und kämpfte stattdessen sogar gegen ein Mädchen, das vielleicht gerade so alt war wie es seine Tochter sein könnte, ihrem geistigen Können nach zu urteilen? Ich konnte das nicht nachvollziehen und hoffte nur, er würde sie nicht auch noch verletzen. Aber konnte ich mich darauf verlassen? Nein, ich musste einschreiten –

Nicht einmal der Bruchteil einer Sekunde war vergangen zwischen Edwards gerade gestarteten Versuch, sich zu erheben, um Gegenwehr zu leisten, und ihrer Reaktion, ihn beidhändig beim Kragen seines Hemdes zu packen und mit einer Leichtigkeit hochzuheben, wie ein Gewichtheber einen Schmetterling gestemmt hätte. Er wirkte so hilflos wie ich mich fühlte und griff nach ihren Händen, während seine Füße in der Luft hingen. Wie sie ihn dort in der Schwebe hielt und nun lächelte, war so bedrohlich, dass ich mich unmittelbar so stark an das menschliche Gefühl von Angst erinnert fühlte, dass mir eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen.

„Du hättest ihm nichts tun sollen.", las ich ihr von den Lippen, denn die wenigen sehr leisen Laute allein hätten es mir nicht verraten. Und als das ohnehin unechte Lächeln verschwand, trat an dessen Stelle ein so grausamer Ausdruck, begleitet von einem dunklen Blitzen in ihren stechenden Augen, dass ich mir beinahe sicher war, darin nichts anderes als den Tod selbst zu erkennen. Was folgte, war dann nicht weniger verstörend: Edward begann zu schreien und zu treten, riss die Augen auf und erzitterte unter einer unsichtbaren Macht, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Nun schrie auch ich und näherte mich kriechend langsam und mit ausgestreckter Hand. Ich suchte meinen Schutzschild, nur fand ich ihn nicht, da rief Edward, der sich in keinster Weise durch sie einschüchtern ließ: „Du kannst mich nicht blenden!" Und mit einem unfokussierten Blick ins Nichts tastete er nach ihr, fasste ihr Haar und ihre Schulter und zog sie zu sich. Er verkürzte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, und beugte sich mit aufgerissenem Mund so über sie, dass man hätte denken können, er wolle sie beißen. Da ließ sie ihn los und beide gingen zu Boden, als wären sie von etwas getroffen worden, das ich nicht ausmachen konnte. Sie wischte sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, doch machte keinen Laut, und erhob sich keine Sekunde später erneut. Was hatte Edward getan? Oder was war es, das er versucht hatte zu tun? War er vor lauter Zorn darauf gekommen, mit seinen Zähnen nach ihren lodernden, gelben Augen zu schnappen? Kurz schien es so, denn sie blinzelte erneut, schien getroffen und hatte wohl Schwierigkeiten, ihn klar zu sehen. Und dann erkannte ich tatsächlich, als wäre es direkt vor mir, einen weißen Riss in ihrem Auge, der sich wie ein Krater auf der gefärbten Iris bis zur Pupille aufgetan hatte. Hatte er sie damit erblinden lassen? Es wirkte jedoch, als wäre sie lediglich wütender dadurch geworden. Und so folgte ein vampirartiges Fauchen ihrerseits aus einer Angriffsstellung, wie ich sie einem asiatischen Kampfsport zugeordnet hätte. Das Auge schien bereits vergessen, denn nun konzentrierte sie sich bereits wieder vollkommen auf Edward, der unbeholfen aufstand und unsicher schien, ob die vorangegangene Attacke zu seinem Vor- oder Nachteil gewesen war. Bevor er das jedoch hätte entscheiden und darauf reagieren können, war sie bei ihm, traf ihn so hart mit einer gezielten Ohrfeige, dass er beinahe schon davon wieder umgefallen wäre, und nahm ihm augenscheinlich jede Orientierung. Denn bei seinem Versuch, sie im Gegenzug mit dem Handrücken zu treffen, wich sie ohne Weiteres durch flinkes Ducken aus. In einem Satz war sie hinter ihm und zwang ihn, sich herumzudrehen, doch er war viel zu langsam. Sie erwischte ihn mit einem tiefen Hieb in die Seite und dem gezielten Tritt auf seinen Brustkorb, was ihn zum Taumeln brachte. Weiteren darauf folgenden Schlägen seinerseits, oder zumindest den kläglichen Versuchen dessen, wich sie gekonnt aus und machte ihn mit dem Umfassen seines Haarschopfes von hinten erneut unschädlich. Sie zog ihn daran über ihre Schulter, zwang ihn nach hinten und hielt mit den Händen sein Kinn. Bevor ich begriff, was das bedeuten konnte und dass sie es tatsächlich wahr machen würde, wenn er es nicht schaffte, sich aus diesem Griff zu befreien, riss sie ihn ruckartig zurück. Tiefe Furchen bildeten sich und seine Haut platzte an mehreren Stellen auf. Es war eine der einfachsten Methoden, einen Vampir zu töten. Und als sich die Risse verdeutlichten und vertieften und mein Kopf endlich realisierte, was da gerade passierte, beschloss ich sofort einzuschreiten. Ich stürzte auf sie zu, erfuhr ihren unmittelbaren Blick auf mir und hielt inne, als wäre ich gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Und dann stoppte auch sie, aber nicht wegen mir. Nicht, weil sie sich bedroht gefühlt hätte oder kein weiteres Interesse daran hatte, Edward für sein Handeln büßen zu lassen. Ich verfolgte ihren Blick und traf dabei auf Jacob, der noch immer unter Schmerzen seinen Arm hielt, nur sah er ebenfalls zurück. Sie kommunizierten einen Moment nur über dieses kurze Ansehen, während Edward schockiert die Lippen zu Worten formen wollte, da er wohl begriff, dass er dieser enormen Kraft nicht standhalten konnte. Und dann, ganz unvermittelt, wurde er tatsächlich erlöst. Scheinbar im letztmöglichen Moment ließ sie ihn fallen, nur um dann seinen Arm zu packen und ihn daran herumzuschleudern. Als sie losließ, flog er davon und knallte mit so zerstörerischer Gewalt in die vordere Außenwand des Hauses, dass er durch diese hindurch und in das sich dahinter befindende Zimmer katapultiert wurde, wo er erneut gegen etwas prallte und schließlich liegen blieb.

Ein letztes Mal streiften ihre Augen die Szene, die Zusehenden, wie auch mich. Dann ging sie davon, auf Jacob zu, und verließ mit ihm die Lichtung, die Bewegungen so ruhig und elegant wie zuvor, nur mit dem einen Unterschied, dass sie ihre Wirkung nicht verbargen, sondern unterstrichen. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, so bemerkte ich, als ich sie beobachtete, bis sie hinter den Bäumen nicht mehr zu sehen waren, hätte ich geglaubt, es wäre gar nichts passiert.

Jedoch war das komplette Gegenteil der Fall, wie ich mich erinnerte, und ohne weiteres Zögern bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch das verursachte Loch in der Wand ins nächste Zimmer, wo Edward am Boden saß und mit zerschrammter und verdreckter Kleidung an die Stelle starrte, an der das Mädchen zuvor gestanden haben musste.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich ihn, obwohl nichts in Ordnung sein konnte. Ich wollte mich gerade neben ihn setzen, da erhob er sich. Als ich nach ihm fassen wollte, verloren sich meine Finger im Nichts. Er wich mir aus, schien verunsichert und auch enttäuscht, aber vor allem plagte ihn wohl dieselbe Frage, wie jeden von uns.


	66. Kapitel 33-2

**33.** ** _V_** **ampirtöter – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem Jacob Renesmee das Herz gebrochen hatte, indem er sie freigab, folgte Edward ihm nach und ging auf ihn los. Er brach Jacob mehrfach den Arm und hätte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste weiter gemacht, wäre Jacobs Begleitung nicht eingeschritten. Als Edward dennoch nicht von ihm ablassen wollte, ging sie mit der Anmut einer Raubkatze und der Stärke eines deutlich erfahreneren Kämpfers auf ihn los. Zwar schien es Edward beinahe zu gelingen, sie zu beißen, doch das machte sie nur aggressiver. Schließlich zwang sie seinen Kopf über ihre Schulter und riss daran, bis seine Haut an mehreren Stellen aufplatzte. Eine der einfachsten Methoden, einen Vampir zu töten. Doch bevor Schlimmeres hätte passieren oder ich hätte einschreiten können, stoppte sie, schien nur über Augenkontakt mit Jacob zu kommunizieren, und ließ dann von Edward ab. Nachdem sie ihn mit zerstörerischer Gewalt in die vordere Außenwand des Hauses geschleudert hatte und mit Jacob gegangen war, bahnte ich mir einen Weg zu Edward. Er wich mir aus, schien verunsichert und auch enttäuscht, aber vor allem plagte ihn wohl dieselbe Frage, wie jeden von uns._

* * *

Es war unmöglich, schlichtweg unmöglich. Niemals zuvor hatte ich etwas Derartiges gesehen und selbst jetzt fiel es mir noch schwer zu glauben, was gerade vor sich gegangen war.

Zuerst hatte ich geglaubt, es würde alles gut werden. Jacob offenbarte uns diese mysteriösen Mordfälle, deren Hintergrund ich noch immer nicht erschließen konnte. Und fast im selben Atemzug kündigte er uns aufgrund dessen nicht nur das Vertrauen, sondern auch den Vertrag auf – weil er Zusammenhänge vermutete, die mir vollkommen neu waren. Aber er wirkte so entschlossen und ernst…und dann diese Sache mit Renesmee. Und der Kampf… _Edward_. Ich konnte nicht glauben, wohin all das fast geführt hätte.

„Ich hätte meinen Zorn kontrollieren sollen.", stellte Edward trocken fest und wirkte dabei so niedergeschlagen, wie ich ihn lange nicht gesehen hatte. Tatsächlich wäre es besser gewesen, an sich zu halten, zumindest aus dem Nachhinein betrachtet. Aber sollte ich ihm das auch sagen?

„Vielleicht –"

Edward stöhnte auf und griff sich an die Stirn und für einen Moment glaubte ich, er hätte eine ernsthafte Verletzung davongetragen. Doch diese Reaktion schien anderweitiger Natur: „Sie…sind zurück." Ich wusste nicht, was das bedeuten sollte. Wer war zurück? Was meinte er? Sollte das heißen, sie waren umgekehrt und…?

„Eure Gedanken.", beantwortete er meine innere Aufgewühltheit, bevor ich ihr hätte Ausdruck verleihen können: „Ich kann sie wieder hören." Ich atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Das war tatsächlich eine überraschend glimpfliche Tatsache. Es wäre weit Schlimmeres zu erwarten gewesen.

„Nun, das ist gut, oder nicht?", erwiderte ich und schaffte es zum ersten Mal, mich ihm wieder anzunähern. Vorsichtig streichelte ich seinen Nacken und beruhigte mich dadurch selbst womöglich mehr, als dass es ihn besänftigte. Doch zu meiner Erleichterung fand seine Hand meine und er hielt sie an sich, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Es…war so _still_. So unfassbar still."

Ich konnte nicht definieren, ob er das positiv meinte. Er wandte mir sein Gesicht zu und blickte mich an und was ich dort sah, war mehr als überraschend. Auf seinen Zügen lag so viel Gelassenheit und Zuversicht, um nicht zu sagen beinahe Neugierde, wie ich es lange nicht erlebte. Und er lächelte aufrichtig, als er sagte: „Diese Ruhe hatte etwas wirklich Friedliches, Bella. Es war schlichtweg einnehmend. Ich -"

„Bella, Edward?", erklang Emmets Stimme hinter uns: „Carlisle möchte diese Angelegenheit klären. Oben, im Wohnzimmer."

...

* * *

„Das steht wohl außer Frage.", behauptete Rosalie und verschränkte die Arme, um ihre Abneigung überdeutlich zu machen: „Ich zweifele keine Sekunde daran, dass diese Sache von langer Hand geplant war. Er hat seine Rede gehalten, als hätte er sie vorher einstudiert. Und soll ich euch etwas sagen? Am Ende ist sie diejenige, die sie geschrieben hat." Sie hatte keine Ahnung von gar nichts, niemand hier hatte das. Und dennoch sprach sie, als wäre genau das Gegenteil der Fall.

„Wir kennen sie nicht, wir können darüber keine Aussage treffen.", erwiderte ich also.

„Ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass es uns allen so ergeht? Niemand hat sie je gesehen?"

Es folgte monotones Kopfschütteln. Nun, zumindest von den hier anwesenden Personen. Jasper war nach den vorigen Begebenheiten nicht wiedergekehrt und hatte Alice, die sich aufgemacht hatte ihn zu holen, ausrichten lassen, er würde nachkommen. Bisher jedoch war er nicht aufgetaucht, nach einer geschlagenen Stunde gegenseitiger Anfeindungen und wilder Spekulationen. Und es hatte uns kein Stück voran gebracht.

Meine Zeit, so musste ich feststellen, wäre besser investiert gewesen, hätte ich mich um Renesmee gekümmert. Hätte ich mit ihr gesprochen, ihr gut zu geredet und versucht, sie zu trösten, sofern es möglich war. Nur ließ sie über Rosalie verlauten, dass sie allein sein wollte, und hatte sich erneut in Edwards altes Zimmer zurückgezogen, um die Musik noch lauter aufzudrehen. Laute Bässe untermalten nun die fortschreitende Auseinandersetzung zwischen Rosalie und mir, da sie schlichtweg nicht verstehen wollte, dass keinerlei bösartige Absicht Grund für diese Verkündung sein musste.

„Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, _was_ sie ist. Und welche Funktion sollte sie schon erfüllen? Jacobs Händchen halten, währenddessen er uns erst Honig ums Maul schmiert, nur um dann den eigentlichen Hammer auf den Tisch zu knallen?"

„So wie du sprichst, und nach Edwards zugegebenermaßen unüberlegtem und unnötigem Angriff zu urteilen, lag er ganz richtig dabei, sich Unterstützung mitzubringen."

Edward fühlte sich wohl verpflichtet, diese Aussage zu kommentieren, obwohl sie keineswegs gegen ihn gerichtet war: „Ich habe ihn angegriffen, das ist allein mein Vergehen." Niemand beachtete ihn wirklich.

„Das mag wohl stimmen, nur war gerade dieser Kampf vielleicht notwendiger, als man hätte ahnen können. Wie sonst hätten wir erfahren, was sie imstande ist zu tun?"

„Gar nicht, ganz einfach.", erwiderte Rosalie: „Stattdessen würden wir nun annehmen, dass jemand aus unseren Reihen tatsächlich etwas mit dieser Angelegenheit zu tun hat, wegen der er vorgegeben hat, hier zu sein."

„Davon abgesehen, dass ich diese Möglichkeit dennoch in Betracht ziehe und keineswegs glaube, Jacob hätte uns eine falsche Begebenheit geschildert – "

„Das glaubst du nicht wirklich!"

Emmet pflichtete ihr erwartungsgemäß bei: „Dass gerade wir die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben bekommen, ist schon ein starkes Stück." Nur konnte er damit für alle sprechen? Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich mir niemandes Unschuld wahrlich bewusst war. So unglaublich es auch klingen mochte.

„Genau das ist es doch, was wir zuallererst tun sollten. Ihnen einen ebenso reizenden Besuch abstatten und diesen Humbug beenden."

„Wenn es jemand tun sollte, dann ich.", erklärte Edward und ich konnte mein Entsetzen über diese Worte und sogleich meine Entrüstung aufgrund Rosalies Aussage kaum im Zaum halten: „Auf keinen Fall!" Und nicht nur ich war dieser Meinung.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Edward.", sagte Carlisle: „Auch angesichts der Tatsache, dass du nicht so überstürzt hättest handeln sollen, wie du es tatest. Schließlich wissen wir alle noch nicht, welche Auswirkungen das noch haben könnte. Zunächst können wir allenfalls spekulieren, aber…ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass jede Unklarheit aus der Welt geschafft wird. Diese Vertragsaufhebung hat womöglich Hintergründe, die wir noch nicht einmal kennen, also werde ich mit Jacob und Sam –"

„ _Carlisle!_ ", unterbrach ihn Esme in Aufregung und mit vorgehaltener Hand, und auch Rosalie sagte: „Das wäre Selbstmord, vor allem nach diesen kindischen Kriegsspielen. Der Hund nimmt das ernst und ich bin sicher, er wird dafür Rache wollen." Er hätte sie beinahe bekommen, hätte er nicht…aber wieso eigentlich? Ich verstand nicht, weswegen Jacob das Mädchen trotz allem dazu bewegte, von Edward abzulassen und einfach zu gehen, wobei jede Reaktion nur nachvollziehbar gewesen wäre. Es war einfach nicht seine Art, denn allein aus Erfahrung konnte ich sagen, dass sie Jacob keine gute Rauferei entgehen ließ. Schon gar nicht, weil sie einen handfesten Grund hatte.

„Nur, um es noch einmal auf den Punkt zu bringen: Wir hätten dich beinahe dort unten verloren, Edward.", fuhr Rosalie angesichts dieses hirnrissigen Vorschlages fort: „Das wäre Wahnsinn. Es geht doch um Folgendes…"

„Die Wölfe haben sich Unterstützung geholt und wollen uns aus ihrem Gebiet verdrängen. Das wollen sie schon ewig, aber bisher waren sie nie so zahlreich und so stark."

Emmets Ansicht der Dinge hatte wie stets nur mit Krieg und Kampf zu tun. Ich hingegen wünschte mir, jeden noch so kleinen aufkommenden Gedanken daran so weit wie möglich zu verdrängen, dass er im Keim erstickte. Weil ich einerseits nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen und mich andererseits nicht mit dieser Angst konfrontieren wollte, die sich immer mehr in den Vordergrund drängte.

„Das wissen wir nicht sicher. Und es zu behaupten macht es nicht besser.", sagte ich deshalb, mehr um mich selbst in dem Glauben zu bestärken. Fürs erste brachte ihn das zum Schweigen. Nicht so Rosalie: „Und wie erklären wir uns nun seine reizende Begleitung?" Glaubte sie, er hätte sie rekrutiert? Ich wüsste nicht, wo derartige Wesen aufzutreiben wären.

„Sie ist ein Teil des Rudels."

Das kam von mir, doch ich war ebenso überzeugt davon, wie ich es nicht war. Es folgte unausgesprochene Zustimmung, denn jeder hatte das Tattoo gesehen, das ihren Arm zierte.

„Für einen Werwolf ist sie außergewöhnlich stark.", kam es von Carlisle: „Und das in ihrer menschlichen Form. Aber ich könnte es mir nicht anders erklären, als dass sie schlicht ein begabter Neuling ist."

„Ein _außerordentlich_ begabter Neuling, oder was? Da steckt mehr dahinter."

Rosalie war recht engagiert in diesem Gespräch, doch das konnte auch einfach daran liegen, dass Jacob schon lange auf ihrer schwarzen Liste stand. Ich hatte mich immer gefragt, ob das zwischen ihnen tatsächlich stiller Hass war oder doch nur kindische Neckerei. Jetzt wusste ich es.

„Ich wäre für Werwölfe 2.0.", warf Emmet ein, was mehr als nur unsinnig war. Carlisle ging dennoch geduldig darauf ein, wie er es mit einem Kind tun würde, das einfach nicht den Mund halten konnte: „Eine Mutation? Eine Art…Weiterentwicklung? Nun, es wäre nicht ausgeschlossen, aber auch nicht sonderlich wahrscheinlich." Es war gar nichts.

„Was ist damit, dass dieses Tattoo nicht echt war?"

„Inwiefern?", fragte ich: „Du glaubst, sie hätten es aufgemalt? Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Das tut es, wenn ihre Identität verschleiert werden sollte. Wenn wir nicht sofort wissen dürften, wer sie ist."

Rosalie bedachte mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, den ich nicht beurteilen konnte. Sie dachte wohl, ich verteidigte Jacob vor ihr, weil ich es meistens tat. Eben, weil ich ihn noch immer für den Freund hielt, der er stets gewesen war. Und sie nahm es mir übel.

„…das würde die bereits angesprochene These unterstützen, dass wir mit deiner unvorsichtigen Reaktion, Edward, aus Zufall bemerkt haben, was uns niemals hätte auffallen sollen."

Carlisle ging darauf ein wie auf jede andere Äußerung, obwohl sie doch zu nichts führen konnte, und darauf wollte ich aufmerksam machen: „Ihr Geruch war eindeutig. Sie ist ein Wolf."

„Bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte Edward, der mir nun scheinbar ebenfalls in den Rücken fiel. Nein, ich war mir nicht sicher. Womöglich konnten wir uns nach diesem Vorfall nichts und niemandem mehr sicher sein, aber ich dachte bereits darüber hinaus.

„Du hältst sie also für einen Vampir?"

Ich wollte den Irrwitz des ganzen mit dieser Aussage unterstreichen, doch brachte ich mich nur selbst zum zweifeln. Schließlich war es Edward selbst, der gegen sie kämpfte. Wenn es also jemand wusste oder wenigstens ihre Fähigkeiten annähernd einschätzen konnte, dann er.

„Entweder das und sie hat ihre Gabe gegen unsere Fähigkeiten eingesetzt…", begann er daraufhin, und Rosalie fuhr fort: „…oder sie hatten Hilfe."


	67. Kapitel 34-1

**34.** ** _H_** **erzschmerz – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem Edward von Jacobs kämpferisch begabter Begleitung namens Jess beinahe getötet worden wäre, stellte sich für uns alle die Frage, was genau sie war und wie es dazu hatte kommen können, dass die Werwölfe uns derart anzweifelten. Um die Angelegenheit zu klären, kamen wir wieder zu einer Besprechung zusammen; es folgten gegenseitige Anschuldigungen und eine handfeste Diskussion, der es nur an einem fehlte: Gewissheit. Wir konnten uns nicht sicher sein, warum Jacob den Vertrag aufkündigte und wer oder was Schuld an diesen Leichenfunden trug, ganz zu schweigen davon, welche Funktion das Mädchen im Stamm erfüllte und ob sie als eine Gefahr einzustufen war. Es blieb ebenfalls offen, wie es ihnen möglich gewesen war, unsere Fähigkeiten allesamt auszuschalten…oder hatten die Werwölfe vielleicht jemandes Hilfe erhalten?_

* * *

„Hilfe von wem? Von weiteren Vampiren? Und ich schätze, deiner Meinung nach wollen sie genau deshalb, dass wir uns aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraushalten?", fuhr ich sie etwas lauter an als notwendig. Doch diese Vorschläge uferten ins Absurde aus und außer mir schien das niemandem bewusst zu sein.

Daraufhin erntete ich einen bissigen Blick von ihr, doch sie verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Ich konnte auf diese nichtsnutzigen Spekulationen getrost verzichten. Es gab schließlich weitaus wesentlichere Dinge, die zu tun waren. Ich erhob mich: „Gebt mir bescheid, wenn ihr mehr wisst. Ich kümmere mich um Renesmee."

* * *

Dass sie mein sanftes Klopfen vollkommen ignorierte, zeigte mir, worauf ich mich einstellen musste.

„Renesmee, Schatz?", fragte ich vorsichtig, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Stattdessen glaubte ich, die Lautstärke der Musik schwoll weiter an.

Mit einem tiefgründigen Seufzen ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal, machte mich auf grundlose Anschuldigungen, viele Tränen und eine Geschichte gefasst, mit der ich so nicht gerechnet hätte, und trat ein.

Renesmee saß auf ihrem Bett, hatte die großen Fenster allesamt geöffnet und badete in einem Meer aus seichtem Nebel, der von draußen hereingezogen war. Mir schlug ein durchdringender Geruch von Nadeln und Rinde entgegen. Sie hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und sagte wie erwartet kein Wort, sondern lauschte den weichen Klängen von Debussy. Dass sie Edward so viel ähnlicher war als mir, zeigte sich immer öfter. Nur wenn ich in ihre wunderbaren Augen sah, erkannte ich mich selbst darin. Oder mehr noch, die Bella von früher. Ein tollpatschiges wie liebenswürdiges Mädchen, das diese Welt unlängst verlassen hatte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte ich, obwohl ich mir die Antwort darauf selbst hätte geben können. Sie blieb stumm und beobachtete, wie sich die Baumkronen im Wind wogen. Vielleicht wartete sie auch einfach darauf, dass Jacob irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte und sie holen kam, um ihr zu sagen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte. Etwas anderes könnte ich mir im Moment nicht vorstellen. Er war so sehr in sie verliebt.

Wusste sie, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde? Glaubte sie, dass es das nun gewesen war? Ihr Verhalten ließ genau das vermuten. Nur konnte es unmöglich stimmen.

Ich setzte mich zu ihr, streichelte mit der Hand über ihren Rücken, da zog sie sich verkrampft zurück. Als ich daraufhin ihr Gesicht sah, war es, als ginge all ihr Leid mit einem Schlag auf mich über. Ihre Augen waren verweint, ganz und gar rot und ohne jedes Leben. Ihre Wangen trugen nichts als frische Spuren salziger Tränen, schwarz gerändert und wie eingebrannt in ihre Haut. Ich nahm sie in die Arme, weil ich nicht ertragen konnte, sie noch länger so zu sehen. Erst jetzt schien mir wahrlich bewusst, wie verletzt sie war und wie zerstört. Und dass so viel mehr zwischen Jacob und ihr lag, als ich es mir hätte erträumen können.

„Er ist _weg_.", stammelte sie, als wäre es gerade eben erst geschehen: „Einfach weg." Wie hatte ich sie damit alleinlassen können? Auch, wenn sie es wollte…jeder hätte das behauptet. Nun musste ich mir vorwerfen, eine schlechte Mutter gewesen zu sein. Hatte ich denn aus meinem menschlichen Leben nichts gelernt?

„Möchtest du darüber sprechen?"

Eine weitere dumme und unnötige Frage, doch ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Renesmee war stets erwachsen gewesen und ruhig, hatte gelacht und geliebt, führte ein durch und durch glückliches Leben. Sie mit dieser Trauer belastet zu sehen, damit wusste ich nicht wirklich umzugehen. Nicht in einer solch unverständlichen Situation, die ihr zu erklären ich nicht fähig war. Ich hoffte nur, sie würde mir vergeben.

„Wir…wir haben uns kaum mehr gesehen. Ich wollte doch nur gut sein, besser als die anderen."

„Aber das bist du, mein Schatz. Das bist du doch. Hast du es ihm erklärt?", hakte ich nach, weil das wohl kaum der Grund hierfür sein konnte. Sie nickte halb, dann schluchzte sie: „Nein, ich – ich dachte, er würde es auch wollen. Dass ich die Schule fertig mache und wir dann zusammen wegfahren. Aber er hat es gehasst." Ich überlegte, wie sich das für Jacob angehört haben musste. Er war nicht wirklich der Typ dafür, herumzureisen und sich womöglich eine ganz andere, neue Heimat zu suchen. Vielleicht wollte er schlicht sein Rudel nicht im Stich lassen. Hätte sie das nicht ahnen können?

„Er hat eben gewisse Pflichten...das weißt du doch."

„Das hat er auch gesagt."

Ich versuchte, das Wirrwarr aus Haaren um ihr Gesicht zu ordnen, doch alles war feucht und verklebt und für keine Frisur der Welt mehr zu gebrauchen. Als ich es schaffte, wenigstens einige Strähnen hinter ihre Ohren zu streichen, fielen ganz andere von oben herunter.

„Aber – aber kann er nicht ein Mal etwas für mich tun? G-glaubst du, er l-liebt mich nicht mehr?"

„Er ist vielleicht ein wenig eigen, aber sind wir das nicht alle? Und ich bin sicher, er wollte dich damit nicht verletzten…womöglich war er selbst verletzt dadurch? Weil er allein dir hier nicht ausgereicht hat?", fing ich an, da brach erneut ein Schwall Tränen aus ihr heraus. Sie schniefte ungehalten und vergrub sich in meiner Schulter. Wie sollte ich sie wieder aufrichten, wenn jedes meiner Worte nur alles schlimmer machte?

„Vielleicht habt ihr aneinander vorbei gesprochen? Ihr habt euch beide übereinander geärgert, und dann wollte niemand mehr überhaupt wirklich reden. Oder es hat einen ganz anderen Grund."

Ich wollte gerade wieder beginnen, sie sanft zu streicheln, um sie doch etwas beruhigen zu können, da entfernte sie sich ein Stück von mir und hielt inne, als wäre ihr gerade tatsächlich eingefallen, welche Ursache dahinterstecken könnte.

„Er hat gesagt, er hat eine weitere Schwester und dass sie seine Hilfe bräuchte. Ich wollte ihm Zeit dafür geben, habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber – sie war so _anders_.", offenbarte sie mir und ich fühlte mich, als hörte ich das heute nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Eine Schwester?"

„Sie war vorhin da.", sagte sie und wirkte nachdenklich, dann aufgebracht: „Sie hat sich immer weiter eingemischt! In sein Leben, in diese Rudelangelegenheiten sicher auch und…und in unsere Beziehung. Sie – sie war diejenige, die nach Billys Tod dafür gesorgt hat, dass niemand an Jake herankommt." Das war tatsächlich interessant. Wieso hatte sie das nie zuvor erwähnt?

„Er meinte, sie hätte sich um ihn gekümmert und dass er das eigentlich von mir erwartet hätte, aber…aber wie hätte ich es wissen sollen? Da habe ich doch nie daran gedacht. Ich mochte sie nicht, ja, von Anfang an nicht. Aber das…"

„Hattest du ihm da schon von deinen Plänen erzählt?", hakte ich nach, es folgte ein Nicken: „Zum Teil schon, ja." Ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie in unsere Überlegungen einweihen sollte. Ob es notwendig war sie wissen zu lassen, was Jacob gerade ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Hing all das womöglich sogar zusammen?

„Das hat ihn glauben lassen, du würdest dich mehr für deine Reisen und deine Zukunft interessieren als für ihn."

„Ja, aber – das ist doch nicht alles? Er weiß, dass ich mich um ihn gesorgt hätte. Nur hat sie ihn so sehr im Griff, dass…"

Sie ließ ihren Satz verklingen, obwohl gerade das von Wichtigkeit gewesen wäre.

„Ich hatte gehofft, es würde alles werden wie früher, w-wenn…wenn ich nur…", fing sie an und begann erneut schrecklich zu weinen. Ihr Körper zitterte, ihr Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzogen und ich litt mit jeder Faser mit ihr. Nur konnte ich ihr kein Leid nehmen, sondern konnte sie nur davor bewahren. Eigentlich… Denn nicht einmal das hatte ich geschafft. Ich nahm sie in die Arme und sie ließ es widerstandslos zu, krallte sich mit den Händen in meine Schultern und Haare und drückte ihre nassen Augen gegen meinen Hals. Ich wünschte in diesem Moment, ich könnte auch nur einen Funken mütterlicher Wärme und Geborgenheit ausstrahlen. Doch so hatte ich nur einen unnahbaren Körper zu bieten, der ihr kalt und steinern erscheinen musste; meiner kleinen Renesmee, halb Mensch, halb Vampir und ganz ein Wunder.

„Ich dachte, es liegt an mir. Aber was, wenn er sie _liebt_?"


	68. Kapitel 34-2

**34.** ** _H_** **erzschmerz – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Weil es der aufgekommenen Diskussion über die vorgefallenen Umstände an Gewissheit und Fakten fehlte, kümmerte ich mich stattdessen um Renesmee. Wie zu erwarten war sie am Boden zerstört, doch neben der tiefgründigen Traurigkeit und Schuldgefühlen hatte sie auch einen starken Hass entwickelt – gegen das Mädchen namens Jess. Sie behauptete, dass sie sich in ihre Beziehung eingemischt und Jacob abgeschirmt hätte. Statt seine Begründung, er wolle sie glücklich machen, für wahr zu nehmen, hielt sie die Fremde für den Ursprung allen Übels. Möglichkeit, dass sich Jacob aufgrund Renesmees Freiheitsdrang vernachlässigt fühlte und sie beide aneinander vorbei gelebt hatten, blieb offen. Renesmee vermutete stattdessen, dass Jacob nicht nur eine neue Schwester gefunden, sondern sich auch in das Mädchen verliebt hatte._

* * *

„Ich dachte, es liegt an mir. Aber was, wenn er sie _liebt_?"

Wenn er sie liebte? Seine Schwester?

„Das glaube ich nicht. Renesmee, das glaube ich nicht. Jacob ist…auf dich geprägt. Und er ist keiner von diesen Jungen, die Mädchen erobern, nur um sie erobert zu haben. Er war so lange an deiner Seite, er war alles für dich. Er wurde zu dem, was du brauchtest. Wenn er jemanden liebt, dann _dich_.", widersprach ich und versuchte, so überzeugend wie nur möglich zu klingen. Jedoch machte es mich stutzig, wie sie darauf gekommen war, dass er tatsächlich in seine leibhaftige Schwester verliebt wäre. Zweifelsohne war sie schön und folglich auch begehrenswert, ich wusste nicht um ihre inneren Werte und ob sie denn welche besaß, doch dass gerade Jacob dem verfallen sein sollte, war für mich nicht glaubwürdig.

„Sie hat ihn eingenommen. Sie k-kann ihn steuern, i-ich…weiß es.", beharrte Renesmee schluchzend und versuchte, sich die schwarzen Augenringe wegzuwischen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und rieb vorsichtig mit meinen Daumen über die gerötete und schon wunde Haut unter ihren Augen. Sie sah mich dankbar an, wirkte aber, als könnte sie meine Arbeit gleich wieder zunichte machen.

„Erzähl' mir von diesem Mädchen.", forderte ich sie mit einem Lächeln auf, um einerseits mehr über unser Gegenüber zu erfahren und andererseits ihren Drang, sich mitzuteilen, zu stillen.

„Ich konnte sie nicht leiden, schon als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Sie ist so unscheinbar und trotzdem…ich weiß nicht, sie hat irgendetwas an sich. Jacob bemerkt das offenbar gar nicht, aber mir - …sie macht mir _Angst_."

Nach einem kurzen, mich verunsichernden Innehalten fuhr sie fort, etwas bestärkter, als ihre vorherige Aussage angedeutet hatte: „Ich habe bisher nicht viel mitbekommen, woher sie kommt und alles, aber sie ist kein Neuling. Kein junger Wolf, dem man noch beibringen müsste, dass er Jagd auf Vampire zu machen hat."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich – weiß es _nicht_.", gestand sie und das verwirrte mich: „Sie wirkt Jacob ebenbürtig. Er trifft keine Entscheidungen für sie, sie treffen sie zusammen. Oder…oder _sie_ trifft sie. Zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl, es wäre so. Jake ist nicht mehr er selbst, seitdem er sie kennt. Er ist nicht mehr der Jake, der mich auf seinem Rücken überallhin getragen hat. Oder der mit mir auf einen Schulball gehen würde." Ich bezweifelte, dass Jacob jemals freiwillig mit zu einem solchen Ball gehen würde, wäre es nicht Renesmee, die ihn fragte. Ich kannte das Prinzip der Prägung nicht von vorne bis hinten, aber ich wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als denjenigen, auf den man sich prägte, glücklich zu machen. Eigenes Glück existierte nicht mehr. Ob es das war, was Jacob störte? Oder hatte tatsächlich seine Begleitung etwas damit zu tun?

„Er wird zurückkehren.", sagte ich fest, um uns beide davon zu überzeugen. Doch Renesmee rang sich sofort aus meinem Griff und wischte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung die neuen Tränen von den Wangen.

„Nein, wird er nicht!"

Wenn Jacob eines war, dann treu. Und wenn er liebte, so liebte er innig und ernsthaft und würde niemals etwas tun, das denjenigen verletzten könnte. Das zumindest war mein Eindruck von ihm, und ich hatte einige Jahre mehr Zeit, das zu bemerken. Was in aller Welt also brachte sie zu ihrer Erkenntnis?

„Hast du es denn nicht gesehen?", fragte sie ungläubig und wütend zugleich: „Ich war nicht dabei, aber ist es dir nicht aufgefallen? Er hat sich vollkommen verändert. Sie hat ihn von innen nach außen gestülpt, und außer mir scheint das niemand mitzubekommen. Nicht mal er selbst! …er ist nunmehr genauso tot wie sie." Davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht sicher war, inwieweit ich auf die Objektivität und die Verlässlichkeit von Renesmees Aussagen in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand vertrauen konnte, bestürzte mich doch immer mehr, was sie da von sich gab.

„Tot? Wie meinst du das?"

„Ihr starrer Blick, diese Schönheit, und niemand kann sich ihr entziehen. Sie wirkt ebenso, wie wir auf Menschen wirken. …nur weniger _kalt_."

Versteckt hinter diesen Worten stand vor allem eines: eine Vermutung. Und wenn ich diese richtig deutete, so glaubte Renesmee tatsächlich ebenfalls daran, dass sie kein Werwolf war und schon gar kein Mensch. Sondern ein Vampir. …nur weniger kalt? Diese Raterei trieb mich noch in den Wahnsinn.

„Glaubst du, du hättest bemerkt, wenn sie besondere Fähigkeiten hätte? Wie…eine Gabe?", fragte ich vorsichtig, und schaffte es tatsächlich, Renesmee zum Reden zu bringen, ohne einen Verdacht bei ihr aufkeimen zu lassen: „Wenn sie eine Gabe hat, dann dass sie alle Welt fasziniert. Dass sich jeder von ihr angezogen fühlt, wie manch anderer auch von mir." Das jedoch gab keinen Aufschluss darüber, ob sie nun ein Vampir war oder sie und Jacob doch anderweitig Hilfe erhalten hatten.

„So muss sie es wohl geschafft haben, sich sein Vertrauen zu erschleichen.", fuhr Renesmee fort, den Blick merkwürdig abwesend in die Ferne gerichtet, als dachte sie über etwas nach. In diesem Augenblick kam mir jedoch etwas ganz anderes in den Sinn, das nicht weniger abwegig war als alle unserer Theorien: „…oder sie musste es sich nicht erschleichen. Sie hatte es von Beginn an, weil sie seine Schwester ist. Oder weil er sie dafür hält."

„Natürlich ist sie seine Schwester."

Renesmee verstand nicht, worauf ich hinauswollte, doch wenigstens hatte ich sie aus ihrer Trance geholt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Seine _richtige_ Schwester, tatsächlich mit ihm verwandt. Und sei es seine Halbschwester. Eine weitere Tochter von Billy oder…oder seiner Frau. Das zumindest würde erklären, weshalb sie ihm über die Trauer hinweghelfen konnte. Weil sie eine tiefere Verbindung haben und gemeinsam trauerten." Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto einleuchtender schien es mir. Das erklärte ihre Vertrautheit und dass sie sich ohne Worte verstanden. Nur eine Sache passte ganz und gar nicht in dieses Bild.

„Und warum hat er dann Schluss gemacht? Was soll das alles?"

Darauf hatte ich keine Antwort. Auch nicht auf die Frage, weshalb er unseren Vertrag und unsere Freundschaft aufkündigen sollte. Und es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, all diese Ungereimtheiten aufzuklären. Ich musste mit ihm sprechen, mit ihm oder jemand anderem, dem man vertrauen konnte. Und wenn es jemanden von ihnen gab, der offen zu uns sprechen würde, so war es Seth. Ich musste Edward davon überzeugen, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, an verlässliche Informationen zu kommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich finde es heraus, mein Schatz, glaub mir. Ich verspreche, ich finde es heraus.", sagte ich entschlossen, küsste ihre Stirn und drückte sie an meine Brust. Es war nicht nur meine Pflicht als Mutter, sondern auch der einzige Weg, um zu verhindern, dass diese Angelegenheit in einen Kampf ausartete. Das konnte und wollte ich nicht riskieren, standen doch nicht nur unsere Leben auf dem Spiel.

* * *

Als ich wenigen Stufen hinunter gegangen war, bereute ich bereits, Renesmee schon allein gelassen zu haben. Womöglich verfiel sie nun wieder in Tränen und begann erneut, Vermutungen und Vorwürfe zu spinnen. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln? Die vorangegangenen Entwicklungen ließen einiges an wilden Spekulationen zu…wie die nächsten Äußerungen, die meine Ohren erreichten, bewiesen. Offenbar waren sie keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Wie auch?

„Es gibt keine Bestätigung für gar nichts. Und Hypothesen bringen uns in dieser Angelegenheit nicht weiter. Wir sollten mit ihnen persönlich sprechen, um diese Unklarheiten zu beseitigen. Vorher jedoch…", Carlisle hielt inne, als ich den Raum betrat. Und auch Jasper erschien wie aus dem Nichts hinter mir, um ebenfalls zur Versammlung zu stoßen. Wo war er nur gewesen?

„…vorher erwarte ich Offenheit von jedem von euch. Jacob hatte Grund zur Annahme, sein Vertrauen in uns anzuzweifeln. Gibt es jemanden, der sich dazu äußern möchte?"

Als ob jemand bereitwillig jeden Verdacht in seine Richtung lenken wollte, sei er nun beteiligt oder nicht.

„Das hatte ich vermutet.", erklärte er, nachdem niemand auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren hatte. Doch da wandte Esme ein: „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich jemand schuldig gemacht hat. Aber ich kann nicht für euch sprechen. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich mir nicht vorwerfen kann, etwas Falsches getan zu haben." Mit einem Lächeln legte ihr Carlisle eine Hand auf das Knie. Esme war wohl die Letzte, die in irgendeiner Art und Weise daran beteiligt sein könnte.

„Ich weiß, mein Engel."

Doch das weckte auch in anderen den Wunsch, sich rein zu waschen.

„Ebenso wenig kann ich bejahen, involviert zu sein.", sagte Edward, nachdem Rosalie und Emmet dasselbe behaupteten. Ich pflichtete ihm bei und erklärte auch Renesmee für unschuldig, besonders da unser Gespräch keine Auffälligkeiten offengelegt hatte. Alice, die inzwischen wieder etwas bestärkter wirkte und augenscheinlich keine Schmerzen mehr erleiden musste, meinte, dass sie sich nicht bewusst an etwas Derartigem beteiligt hätte und dass sie auch niemanden von uns in ihren Visionen gesehen habe. Sie sei sich sicher, dass das ansonsten der Fall gewesen wäre, und dass sie darüber berichten würde, wenn es in Zukunft dazu kommen sollte. Jedoch wünschte ich ihr insgeheim, dass sie nicht allzu bald wieder etwas sehen oder spüren musste, das sie wie heute an den Rand des Erträglichen brachte.

Schließlich blieb lediglich Jasper übrig, der weder an der vorangegangenen Diskussion beteiligt gewesen war, noch hatte er irgendeine Bemerkung zu den Vorfällen gemacht. Ich wollte nicht beschwören, dass ihn das auffällig machte oder in irgendeiner Weise belastete, doch es verwunderte mich. Und als beinahe alle Blicke auf ihm hafteten, schien er sich dazu äußern zu wollen, wenn auch anders als vermutet: „Ich hätte es womöglich früher zur Sprache bringen sollen, doch ich kann euch mehr darüber erzählen, was hier heute vor sich gegangen ist. Und nach all den vorgebrachten Vermutungen und Anschuldigungen, schätze ich, ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr die Wahrheit über _sie_ erfahrt."


	69. Kapitel 35-1

**35.** ** _J_** **essica Lesotho – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Ich kümmerte mich um Renesmee, um sie wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen, und fragte sie zugleich nach Jacobs Begleitung aus. Sie hatte einen starken Hass gegen sie entwickelt und vermutete sogar, dass Jacob sich in das Mädchen verliebt hatte. Er habe sich sehr verändert und treffe seine Entscheidungen womöglich nicht länger nur allein. Weil sie mir jedoch nichts davon wirklich versichern konnte und sie noch Zeit für sich brauchte, ließ ich sie mit dem Versprechen, Licht in dieses Dunkel zu bringen, allein und kehrte zu den anderen zurück. Carlisle hatte gefordert, dass sich jeder, der an den Vorfällen mit den Leichen beteiligt sei, dazu äußern sollte, doch niemand konnte das bejahen. Stattdessen machte Jasper eine ganz andere Ankündigung: er wollte, dass wir die Wahrheit über das Mädchen erfuhren._

* * *

Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Ich versuchte, anhand der Reaktionen der anderen abzulesen, ob richtig war, was ich vernommen hatte. Doch niemand wagte, sich zu regen. Niemand konnte nachvollziehen, woher diese Behauptung gekommen war und wohin es uns führen würde. Ob es stimmen konnte. Ob es in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit all dem hier in Verbindung stand. Woher sollte er sie kennen? Und wenn, warum konnte er uns nicht warnen? Hatte er die Zeichen nicht erkannt oder sie nicht als die interpretiert, die sie waren? Wusste er womöglich mehr über die Umstände der Vertragsauflösung? Oder darüber, in welcher Verbindung Jacob und das Mädchen standen? Welche Verbindung hatte er selbst zu ihr? War er in irgendetwas verstrickt worden? War er vielleicht sogar in die Vorkommnisse, wie Jacob sie geschildert hatte, verwickelt? Kannte er deren Hintergründe? Oder war er möglicherweise der Ursprung all dessen?

Ich musste mich stoppen, bevor meine Gedanken Wege beschritten, die ich in diesem Leben nicht für existent geglaubt hätte. Und doch war es, als hätte ich erahnt, dass mehr hinter diesem Verhalten stecken musste. Hinter dieser undurchsichtigen Maske, der Verschwiegenheit und seiner Abwesenheit im vermeintlich wichtigsten Moment. Nur war wohl niemand hier der Ansicht, dass diese Situation vorhersehbar gewesen wäre. Rosalie und Emmet tauschten irritierte Blicke, Edward schien noch stärker in Gedanken versunken als ich, Esme hatte erneut vor Bestürzung die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und selbst Carlisle schien für einen Moment die Worte abhanden gekommen zu sein. Nur Alice wirkte weniger verwundert oder sprachlos, vermutlich weil sie schon wesentlich länger darum wusste. Und wer sonst, wenn nicht sie, hätte ihm gut zu reden und ihn so dazu bewegen können, nun vor uns zu treten.

„Das kommt äußerst…überraschend, Jasper.", erklärte Carlisle in seinem üblichen geschäftlichen Ton, als käme diese Angelegenheit zwar unverhofft, wäre aber doch schnell und reibungslos zu klären. Je nachdem, welches Geständnis uns nun erwartete, glaubte ich jedoch nicht, dass es so sein konnte.

Jasper sah aus, als würde er es sich in Bälde anders überlegen und suchte nur noch nach der glaubwürdigsten Ausrede. Er wirkte unsicher und festgelegt zugleich, sah noch starrer und bleicher aus, als es bei einem Vampir sowieso schon der Fall war.

„Womöglich schon, ich – ", begann er, doch seine Stimme war brüchig und verlor sich irgendwo zwischen den trotz Härte verloren dreinblickenden Augen. Sie waren beinahe vollkommen schwarz und verhießen nicht nur deshalb nichts Gutes.

Nach einem stillen Austausch mit Alice, deren Enthusiasmus selbst einen Beinamputierten zum Gehen hätte bewegen können, fuhr er bestärkt fort: „Ich kenne sie. Ihr Name ist Jessica Lesotho."

Jess…Jessica. Jacob hatte sie bei ihrem Spitznamen genannt; der Zusammenhang war unbestreitbar. Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwartet hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich für einen kurzen Augenblick gehofft, dass er sich irrte. Ihr Nachname war mir vollkommen unbekannt, doch er hatte etwas Klangvolles und war hörbar indianischer Herkunft. Es schien zu stimmen, dass sie eine von ihnen war, eine Gestaltwandlerin, ein Werwolf.

Jasper ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, doch als seine Stimme erneut erklang, hatte sie im Gegensatz dazu ganz und gar nichts Hartes, Gezwungenes, sondern war so leise und sanft, wie sie nur hätte sein können: „Es ist sehr lange her, dass ich sie das erste Mal traf. Zu schätzen, wie alt sie ist, wäre zu ungenau. Aber ich erinnere mich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen…

* * *

Der Krieg unter uns Vampiren hatte längst begonnen und es war kaum mehr als ein Jahr vergangen, seitdem ich in Marias Armee eingetreten war. Ich muss euch nicht darüber berichten, was dort vor sich ging und wie all das für mich war. Ich brauche euch nicht von all den Gräueltaten unseresgleichen und vor allem von mir selbst zu erzählen, denn ihr wisst darum. …jedenfalls war es zu genau dieser Zeit. Der Kampf lief zum ersten Mal seit Beginn mehr als nur schlecht, wir hatten ein oder zweimal verloren und Maria war wütend. Sie ließ mich jeden Tag wissen, dass es so war, und an was es uns fehlte. Sie arbeitete schon länger an einer anderen Strategie, doch bisher verliefen ihre Gedanken und Vorstellungen gänzlich im Sand.

Aus Frust und Erfolglosigkeit erwartete sie, dass ich die Neulinge härter trainierte, doch dieses unerbittliche Kämpfen trieb uns nur weiter in den Ruin. Denn so starben allein beim Training mehr als die Hälfte unserer Krieger. Und auch ich ging in dieser Zeit mehrmals in meine Grenzen und darüber hinaus. Ich versuchte, Maria zu besänftigen und ihr vor Augen zu führen, welch große Verluste wir erlitten und dass falsche Anordnungen uns auf lange Sicht jede Chance versagen würden. Doch wie ihr wisst, war Maria sehr stolz, zu stolz um zu sehen, wie ernst es um ihre Existenz stand. Also bestand sie darauf, wie bisher vorzugehen.

Es starben noch weitere, unzählige Neugeborene; schneller, als wir hätten Neue heranschaffen können. Die Zahl stieg rapide an und kurz darauf beschloss Maria, auf die Jagd in fernere Gebiete zu gehen und neue Vampire zu erschaffen, die sich uns anschließen und den steigenden Bedarf decken würden. Dabei wollte sie besonders auf erlesene, starke Menschen setzen, die uns nicht nur im körperlichen Kampf von Nutzen wären. Noch bevor sie ging, wies sie mich an, die von nun an neu zu uns stoßenden Vampire noch besser und häufiger zu trainieren. Sie hatte Erzählungen gehört und wollte nun in Erfahrung bringen, ob diese der Wahrheit entsprächen. Denn aufgrund dessen hätte sie eine Theorie entwickeln können, mit der es uns möglich sein würde, den in Kürze anstehenden nächsten Kampf ebenso überlegen zu gewinnen, wie sie es eigentlich gewohnt war.

…ihr wisst ebenfalls, dass ich alles daran gesetzt hätte, Marias Erwartungen zu erfüllen und, soweit es mir möglich war, sie sogar zu übertreffen. Doch sie weihte mich nicht, wie üblich, in ihre Überlegungen ein, und reiste ohne weiteres ab. Ihre Rückkehr jedoch ließ länger auf sich warten, als sonst, und auch keine Neulinge erreichten uns…bis Maria eines nachts dann erschien. In ihrer Begleitung war keine Armee, kein Dutzend an starken Nachkömmlingen ihrer Linie. Es waren lediglich einige wenige, die man an zwei Händen abzählen konnte. …und da war ein Mädchen etwa meines Alters: _dieses Mädchen_.

Es gehörte immer zu meinen Aufgaben, unsere Strategie voranzubringen und Maria in dieser Hinsicht zu beraten, doch ihre weiteren Pläne ergaben sich ohne mein Zutun und auch ohne, dass sie meinen Rat gewollt hätte. Denn sie war der Ansicht, dass es nichts weiter außer diesem Mädchen bräuchte, und dass von nun an jeder Sieg der unsere wäre. Es gab keine Beweise für ihren Glauben, sie weihte mich jedenfalls in keinerlei ein, und viele begannen, sie angesichts dessen für verrückt zu erklären. Niemand kannte das Mädchen, und niemand wusste, woher sie kam oder _was_ sie war. Es schien offensichtlich, dass sie sich grundlegend von all unseren anderen neugeborenen Kämpfern unterschied. Sie war sehr wohl jung und unerfahren und ich sollte sie ebenso im Kampf unterrichten, wie alle anderen. Doch sie hatte keine blutroten Augen, war nicht bleich oder kalt, und hatte, wie sich auch für mich bald herausstellte, für ihre Jugend einen schneidend scharfen Verstand.

Maria verlangte, dass ich Einzelstunden mit ihr nahm, um alles aus ihr herauszuholen, denn sie würde uns schließlich den Erfolg bringen. Aber ich betrachtete dieses Mädchen mit Misstrauen und Argwohn, nicht zuletzt, weil sie ab sofort Marias höchste Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass dies die außergewöhnliche Theorie war, die uns zum Erfolg und zur Herrschaft über die gesamten Südstaaten führen sollte. Wenigstens folgte sie meinem Drängen, wenn auch widerwillig, und brachte mir weiterhin Scharen an Neugeborenen. Es verschaffte mir mehr Arbeit, doch es sicherte womöglich auch das Fortbestehen der Armee, wenn Marias so ungewöhnlicher Plan nicht aufgehen sollte.

Unterdessen entwickelte sich eine Missgunst gegen das Mädchen, eine Abneigung, die wohl jeder spürte, doch nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Weil sie merklich anders war, anders handelte und weil ohne erkennbaren Grund Marias ganze Hoffnung auf ihr ruhte. Sie war ihr Liebling, und hatte mir diesen Rang binnen weniger Tage abgelaufen. Gewiss, sie machte schnell Fortschritte, war beherzt bei der Sache und erlernte Kampftechniken beinahe schneller, als ich sie sie lehren konnte. Ihre strategischen Fähigkeiten waren nicht weniger beeindruckend. Und doch hatte sie sich durch Aberglaube und aufgrund ihres plötzlichen Auftauchens den Spitznamen ‚Teufelsmädchen' verdient. Während jedoch alle sie verabscheuen und ignorieren konnten, war ich gezwungen, mit ihr auszukommen. Ihre Begabung und mit welcher Perfektion sie die Dinge in Angriff nahm, beeindruckten mich ebenso, wie ich sie dafür hasste, weil ich sie beneidete. Ihre Trefferquote überbot all meine anderen Schüler, sie hatte kaum Verletzungen zu verzeichnen oder grobe Fehler. Sie schlug mich in immer mehr Kämpfen, und bald wandelte sich meine Abneigung in Neugierde. Ich versuchte, ihre Herkunft zu erfragen und wie sie solch enorme Kräfte erhalten hatte, denn ich konnte mir diese Ausnahme zwischen all den unzähligen Anderen nicht erklären. Aber nie schaffte ich es, sie zum Sprechen zu bringen. Vielleicht, weil sie ahnte, dass es mich nach ebensolchen Kräften dürstete und ich sie mir auf dieselbe Weise beschaffen könnte. Vielleicht behielt sie ihre Geschichte des eigenen Wohls zuliebe geheim…so zumindest vermutete ich damals. Also begnügte ich mich vorüberhegend damit, sie noch unfehlbarer zu machen, als sie es sowieso schon war. Sie war meine Schülerin und ich genoss, dass mir der Ruf des kundigen Lehrers vorauseilte.

Denn von da an gewannen wir jede Schlacht, genauso wie Maria es vorausgesagt hatte, und stiegen so binnen weniger Monate zur gefürchtetsten Streitmacht von allen auf. Nach außen hin schienen wir ein normales Heer wie jedes andere zu sein, was uns den Vorteil einbrachte, dass wir häufig unterschätzt wurden. Auch unsere strategische Vorgehensweise hatte sich im Wesentlichen nicht geändert. Nur für den Fall, dass ein starker Gegner zu erwarten war und Maria fürchtete, dass sich unsere Zahl spürbar dezimieren könnte, setzte sie ihre mächtigste Waffe ein. Eine Waffe, die uns jedes Mal, ausnahmslos, den Sieg brachte."


	70. Kapitel 35-2

**35.** ** _J_** **essica Lesotho – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Jasper weihte uns in sein Wissen über das Mädchen ein, das er als Jessica Lesotho kannte. Er hatte sie zu Zeiten der Neugeborenenkämpfe kennengelernt, als seine Führerin, Maria, sie zu ihnen brachte und Jasper damit beauftragte, sie zu trainieren. Seine Abneigung ihr gegenüber aufgrund ihrer Andersartigkeit – man nannte sie wohl das ‚Teufelsmädchen' - wandelte sich jedoch bald in Neugierde und Stolz. Jasper war interessiert in ihre Herkunft und wie sie derartige Kräfte erlangt hatte, dass sie Marias Streitmacht jedes Mal den Sieg bringen konnte und diese damit zur gefürchtetsten Armee im Süden aufstieg. Doch er schaffte es nie, sie zum Sprechen zu bewegen._

* * *

Hätte ich gewusst, dass Jasper in diesem Maße ausholen würde, dass seine Geschichte nicht gestern begann oder vielleicht vor zehn Jahren. Und dass es sich dabei nicht um eine zufällige Beobachtung, eine nichtssagende Begegnung mit einem begabten Kind oder dessen Eltern handelte. …ich hätte mich definitiv dafür gewappnet. Denn er setzte an einer Stelle an, die ich niemals auch nur annähernd als Ursprung des heutigen Geschehens ausgemacht hätte. Wie könnte ich auch? All meine Annahmen, all die Aussagen, auf die ich mich hätte vorbereiten können, weil sie im Bereich des Möglichen waren, wären falsch gewesen. Denn mir schien, als länge nichts von alledem in einem erkennbaren, auszumachenden Rahmen, sondern ging über jedermanns Horizont hinaus. Wenn er denn recht hatte und stimmte, was immer er sagte, so musste ich davon ausgehen, dass wesentlich mehr Dinge zwischen damals und heute lagen, als ich mir ausmalen könnte. Und dass noch so vieles davon im Dunkeln lag, dass kaum zu begreifen war, was noch enthüllt werden würde. Oder was und wie viel davon Jasper selbst zum Besten geben könnte. Geschweige denn, wie diese Aussagen und daraus folgende Entwicklungen alles Leben, wie ich es kannte, beeinflussen, verändern oder sogar zerstören würden.

Als daraufhin ein schallendes Lachen ertönte, war es, als hätte man meinen Gedankenstrang rigoros mit einer Schere durchtrennt. Ich hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt mehr, zu welcher Erkenntnis ich gekommen war. Emmets Lachen entwickelte sich erst nach und nach zu einem belustigten Schnauben: „Dieses kleine, zarte Mädchen soll euch alle Siege gebracht haben?" Ich verdrehte unvermittelt die Augen.

„Die würde ich mit links nehmen! Jasper, tut mir leid, aber das ist einfach nur völliger Quatsch…gut, sie hätte Edward fast gekriegt. Aber mal ehrlich, wer von uns könnte das nicht?"

Wenn es an mir gewesen wäre, sie zu beschreiben, dann hätte ich sie vor allem als unscheinbare, aber muskulöse, sehnige und strenge, junge Frau bezeichnet. In meinen Augen war nichts an ihr zart; sie wirkte nicht, wie Renesmee wirkte, die als glatter Gegensatz dazu etwas Unschuldiges, Liebenswertes ausstrahlte. Es blieb offen, ob Emmet diese Angelegenheit ins Lächerliche zog, weil er schlichtweg nicht glauben konnte, was das bedeuten könnte. Oder weil er nicht wusste, was es überhaupt bedeutete. Esme schien ihn gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn sie stammelte ein leises: „Das ist unmöglich."

„Ich meine, sie kann nicht mal unsere Gedanken lesen, wie Edward es kann.", fuhr Emmet unbeirrt fort, während Carlisle über etwas brütete, das mir wesentlich mehr Sorgen machte. Auch Jasper meldete sich zu Wort, wenn auch zu zurückhaltend, als dass es jemandem aufgefallen wäre: „Ich war noch nicht fertig."

„In dem Moment, in dem es mir von Nutzen gewesen wäre, konnte ich genau das nicht. Stattdessen fühlte es sich an, als wüsste _sie_ , was _ich_ im Begriff war zu tun."

Edward mischte sich ebenfalls in dieses Gespräch ein, und ich ahnte, dass eine weitere hitzige Debatte entstehen würde, die zu keinem Ziel führte. Nur schien dies nicht allen bewusst, wie Emmet daraufhin bewies: „Blödsinn! Deine Gabe hat sich verabschiedet, und soll ich dir sagen, warum? Sie ist ein Wolf, keine Frage, also kann sie keine Fähigkeiten haben. Aber wenn ihr meine Theorie wissen wollt: diese Hunde haben sich Verbündete gesucht, und zwar niemand geringeren als unseresgleichen. Vampire." Er schien mächtig stolz auf diesen unsinnigen Einfall. Umso zufriedener war ich, als Carlisle einschritt, auch wenn ich von ihm etwas anderes erwartet hätte: „Es gibt keinen Grund für sie, sich derartige Unterstützung zu suchen. Sie haben keine bösen Absichten, das hatten sie nie, und ich weigere mich, das zu glauben."

„Die Volturi."

Alle wandten den Kopf in Esmes Richtung, die mich mit dieser Äußerung, und sei sie kaum mehr als ein Hauchen gewesen und noch dazu eine vage Vermutung, beinahe von jeglichem Glauben abfallen ließ. Denn tatsächlich war das die erste Aussage, die auf wahren Begebenheiten beruhte und – so abscheulich, abstoßend und unfassbar es klingen mochte – demzufolge sogar naheliegend war. Denn es stimmte, die Volturi hatten ihre Gründe, uns anzugreifen. Dass sie dabei so tief sinken würden, die Werwölfe zu unterstützen, konnte ich nicht fassen; Caius würde das auch nicht zulassen. Ich war sicher, dass sie es bevorzugten, noch weitere tausend Jahre zu warten, bis sich eine bessere Gelegenheit ergab, dass sie Edward und Alice ihr Eigen nennen konnten. …und davon abgesehen hoffte ich noch viel weniger, dass Jacob mich dermaßen enttäuschen würde.

„Ich sagte, ich war noch nicht fertig!", knurrte Jasper und obwohl ich mir wünschte, dass es nun genug der Offenbarungen war, war es mir lieber, als irgendjemandes Spekulationen anzuhören. Er wartete ab, bis Emmet aufgehört hatte, seine Blicke wie Pfeile auf Carlisle abzuschießen, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich wusste, dass es etwas mit ihr auf sich haben musste. Dass es einen Grund dafür gab, weshalb sie aus dem Nichts auftauchte, das stärkste Wesen, das ich kannte; ohne seine Herkunft zu kennen, ohne dass es Hinweise gab oder Zeugen, die je etwas von ihr bemerkt hätten. Ich wollte wissen, ob sie Verwandte hatte, ob diese ebenfalls von ihrer Art waren oder ob womöglich etwas ganz anderes hinter diesem Mädchen steckte. Etwas, das vielleicht genauso teuflisch war, wie man es ihr nachsagte, zu sein. Denn Maria musste etwas darüber gewusst haben, wenn sie es auch, wie ich leider zugeben muss, mit sich in den Tod nahm.

Also forschte ich. Versuchte, über Wochen, Monate und Jahre hinweg, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen. Ich stellte alles infrage, mein gesamtes Wissen über Vampire und wie sie entstanden. Ich beobachtete sie, studierte ihr Verhalten und ihr Können. Testete aus, was sie tatsächlich imstande war zu tun; ich ließ sie gegen mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig antreten, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte. Ich konfrontierte sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit, versuchte Erinnerungen zu wecken, Gefühle. Ich schürte Wut in ihr und Trauer…und hatte schließlich Erfolg. Denn sie war nicht nur stark, schnell, schlau und mutig. Sie hatte auch andere Fähigkeiten – _besondere_ Fähigkeiten. Eine Gabe, wie auch wir sie besitzen und viele andere Vampire.

Wie ich darauf gekommen war? Nun, ich bemerkte, dass sie Glück hatte. Oft entwischte sie Situationen, in denen ihr selbst ihre unzähligen anderen Kräfte nicht hätten weiterhelfen können, weil sie schlichtweg umzingelt war oder doch einmal zu sehr von Verletzungen gezeichnet. Es passierten dann Dinge, die nicht ihrer Kontrolle unterlagen, und die doch zu ihren Gunsten waren. Nur wusste sie offenbar nicht, dass es sich dabei nicht um schlichtes Glück handelte. Sie ahnte nicht, dass so etwas wie Gaben existierten, doch sie war davon angetan zu glauben, dass sie damit gesegnet sein könnte. …und ich war es auch. Denn es reizte mich, dieses Ungewisse in ihr hervorzubringen und zu entdecken, ich wollte, dass sie die Kontrolle darüber erlangte, und dass ich derjenige war, der es ihr ermöglichte. Und auf diese Weise konnte ich ihr Vertrauen erlangen. Ich half ihr, Konzentration aufzubauen und zu halten und ihre Gabe selbst zu ergründen. Natürlich erzählte ich ihr, wie es sich mit meiner Gabe verhalten hatte. Und zu meiner großen Überraschung war es genau das, die Hoffnung, die ich in ihr weckte, die Neugierde, das Vertrauen, aber auch die Vorstellung von Macht…genau damit schaffte ich es, ihr Talent auszubauen. Und das in Weiten, wie ich es nie erwartet hätte, dass es sie geben könnte. Zwar wusste ich zu dieser Zeit noch nicht, was genau es war, das sie beherrschte, doch ich hoffte, es so herausfinden zu können. Auch versuchte ich, sie mit anderen begabten Vampiren in Kontakt zu bringen und sie gegen sie kämpfen zu lassen. Ich wollte herausfinden, wogegen sie immun war, welche Schwächen sie hatte oder ob sie überhaupt welche hatte. Nur, glaubt ihr, mein durchaus verlässlicher Plan hätte bei ihr Wirkung gezeigt? Nein, denn sie belehrte mich wie schon so oft eines besseren. Sie reagierte, wie ich niemals geglaubt hatte, dass sie reagieren würde. Sie entschied sich für keine der möglichen Reaktionen, die ich in stundenlanger Überlegung zuvor mehrfach durchdacht und hinterfragt hatte. Denn sie tat…gar nichts.

Sie reagierte auf keine der Gaben. Meine Schlussfolgerung war einfach und naheliegend: sie musste ein Schutzschild haben. Ein starkes, gut ausgebildetes Schutzschild, das sie vor Gaben jeder Art bewahrte. Das erklärte möglicherweise auch, weswegen sie so oft, auch in körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen, verschont blieb. Es ergab für mich durchweg Sinn, also ging ich einen Schritt weiter. Ich forderte von ihr, diesen Schild ausfindig zu machen; ihn zu spüren und willentlich zu benutzen, um ihn schließlich gegen ihre Gegner einzusetzen. Und tatsächlich trugen meine Bemühungen Früchte, meine jahrelangen Aufwendungen wurden belohnt, und mit jedem Tag wurde sie besser darin. Jedoch, wie sollte es auch anders sein, erneut nicht, wie ich es von ihr gefordert und erwartet hatte. Denn sie entwaffnete ihre Gegenüber nicht nur, indem sie ihre Gaben unwirksam machte. Sie schlug sie auch, einen nach dem anderen, mit ihren eigenen Waffen."

Als Jasper nach seinem vollendeten Monolog, der mir vorgekommen war, als würde er kein Ende finden, herausfordernd und erwartend in die Runde blickte, blieb es erneut still. Man hätte meinen können, es wäre genug der Dinge gewesen, die überraschten und verunsicherten zugleich. Ja, man hätte sogar erwarten können, dass eine Geschichte, deren Ursprung weit im Jenseits lag, zu einem anderen Ausgang finden würde. Einem, der mehr über den eigentlichen Grund verraten würde. Der mehr Antworten als Fragen zurückließ. Aber so war es nicht.

Dieses Mädchen hatte eine wesentlich längere, dunklere Vergangenheit, als wir angenommen hatten. Sie besaß Kräfte, deren schieres Ausmaß wohl noch immer nicht vollends ersichtlich war. Und es blieb nicht nur rätselhaft, welcher Weg sie schließlich zu Jacob und dessen Stamm führte, sondern auch, welche Rolle Jasper dabei tatsächlich spielte. Denn jedes seiner Worte drückte unverhohlen Stolz aus, jede Phrase, mit der er sie beschrieb, schien weniger beschönt, sondern wie seine wahrhaftige Meinung, oder besser, sein _Glaube_. Was immer er diesem Mädchen beigebracht hatte oder was er von ihr hielt, kam dem Gefühl eines Vaters gleich, der nach Jahren auf seine inzwischen erfolgreiche Tochter hinab sah. So fragte ich mich, wie dieser Teil seines Lebens eine halbe Ewigkeit verborgen hatte bleiben können. Oder war er das vielleicht gar nicht? Wusste Carlisle womöglich doch bescheid? Alice jedenfalls schien eingeweiht.

„Bist du der Gewissheit, Jasper, dass wir über ein und dieselbe Person sprechen? Dass es sich bei Jacobs Begleitung um diese Frau handelt, die du beschreibst?", fragte Carlisle und gab mir damit seine Antwort.

„Sie ist es."

In Jaspers Augen leuchtete etwas, das ich nicht benennen konnte, aber sehr wohl erkannte. Er wirkte verändert auf mich, nur war nicht ganz eindeutig, was diese Veränderung hätte hervorrufen sollen. Etwa sein Blick in eine Vergangenheit, die ihm trotz allem gefiel?

„Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass wir es nicht grundsätzlich mit einem Feind zu tun haben.", fuhr er fort, noch immer den Blick konzentriert auf seine Hände gerichtet. Es war Jaspers Zögern, das ihn nun auf dessen Gesicht lenkte. Das klang wie eine Frage. Emmet schien sich angesprochen zu fühlen, doch Rosalie kam ihm zuvor: „Können wir das?"

„Ich hatte angenommen, dass Jaspers Verbindung zu ihr noch besteht. Es sei denn, dem ist nicht der Fall. …was wiederum erklären würde, weswegen wir uns heute hier gewisse Vorwürfe anhören mussten."

Ich starrte Jasper an, suchte nach einer Regung, die etwas darüber verraten würde, was er dachte. Ein Zucken seines Mundwinkels, eine Unsicherheit. Doch er blieb reglos und starr wie weißes Porzellan. Und Edward ebenso. Als daraufhin Alice aufstand, als wollte sie das Wort erheben, ließ er sie gewähren: „Leider…können wir das nicht. Und wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass ebendiese Tatsache mit ursächlich dafür ist, dass der Vertrag aufgekündigt wurde." Sie nahm Jaspers Hand, der dadurch wohl seine Stimme wiederfand.

„Es gab gewisse Vorfälle in der Vergangenheit, die dafür gesorgt haben, ja."

Dass aber genau diese Geschehnisse von Wichtigkeit sein können, schien niemandem hier aufzugehen. Vorerst hatte Carlisle wohl beschlossen, ihm diese Art von Privatsphäre zu gewähren. Rosalie hingegen stellte die wohl wichtigste Frage: „Und was genau ist es, das wir da vor uns haben?"

„Ein Vampir.", sagte Emmet: „Sie hat eine Gabe, genau wie einige von uns. Sie ist schnell, kann kämpfen…ja, gut, sie trägt eine eher ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe. Aber sie riecht wie ein Vampir. Da fragt man sich, wie die Wölfe dazu gekommen sind, dass sie mit ihnen rumläuft und dieses dämliche Tattoo trägt." Ich war da anderer Meinung. Sie besaß Eigenschaften eines Vampirs, ja, doch nicht ausschließlich. Und Renesmee hatte sie Jacobs Schwester genannt, hatte sie eindeutig als Quileute identifiziert. Die enge Verbindung zwischen Jacob und diesem Mädchen sprach für sich.

Jasper setzte zu etwas an, brach ab, und versuchte es erneut: „Es gibt einen Grund, weswegen man sie das ‚Teufelsmädchen' nannte. Damals wusste niemand davon, doch jeder ahnte etwas, weil sie schlicht zu verschieden war. …und spätestens seitdem wir von der Existenz von Halbvampiren wissen, muss uns bewusst sein, dass es möglich ist, die Eigenschaften eines Opfers, in diesem Falle des Menschen, mit denen seines Räubers, einem Vampir, zu kreuzen. Wir wissen, dass zwei von Grund auf verschiedene Wesen ein und denselben Körper bewohnen können. Und sie ist ein weiterer lebender Beweis dafür."


	71. Kapitel 36-1

**36.** ** _G_** **egenstücke – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Jasper weihte uns in sein Wissen über das Mädchen ein, das er als Jessica Lesotho kannte. Er hatte sie zu Zeiten der Neugeborenenkämpfe kennengelernt, sie trainiert und Interesse für ihr Können entwickelt. Auch und vor allem, da sie wohl ebenfalls eine Gabe besaß, wie es bei einigen wenigen Vampiren der Fall war. Zwar vermutete er ein Schutzschild dahinter, da sie gegen die Fähigkeiten anderer Vampire immun schien, doch die genaue Wirkungsweise hatte er nie ergründen können. Währenddessen sich bei uns Unglauben und Verunsicherung ob dieser außergewöhnlichen Geschichte breit machte, offenbarte Jasper jedoch noch eine weitere Besonderheit; der Grund, weswegen man sie das Teufelsmädchen nannte: denn sie vereinte zwei verschiedene, einander entgegen gesetzte Wesen in ihrem Körper._

* * *

„Ein Halbvampir?", fragte Carlisle, und Emmet schlug beinahe die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen: „Natürlich! Wieso sind wir darauf nicht früher gekommen?" Es gab nur einen einzigen Grund, weshalb wir darauf nicht viel früher gekommen waren: weil es nicht stimmte. Weil Renesmee so viel näher an der Realität gelegen hatte, als jeder hier, und weil sie es selbst aus erster Hand erfahren hatte. Weil sie gesehen und gespürt hatte, dass dieses Mädchen anders war. Und das war sie in der Tat.

„Sie ist kein Halbvampir.", schlussfolgerte ich also: „Zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne, wie wir es kennen. Ein Elternteil ist ein Vampir, der andere ein Mensch. Aber nicht irgendein Mensch, sondern ein Mitglied des Quileute-Stammes." Sie trug gewissermaßen drei verschiedene Rassen in sich, eine menschliche, eine wolfsähnliche und eine vampirähnliche. Nur wie war das möglich? Und konnte sie sich willentlich für eine dieser drei entscheiden? War sie womöglich mehr Vampir, und dafür weniger Mensch? Oder stolperte sie wahllos zwischen allen dreien umher?

Carlisle, Esme, Emmet und auch Rosalie warfen mir unergründliche Blicke zu, als könnten sie diesem Gedankensprung entweder nicht folgen oder nicht glauben, was ich da von mir gab. Zugegeben, es fiel mir schwer, mir selbst all das zu glauben.

„Sehr gut.", lobte Jasper und setzte ein eher zwiespältiges Lächeln auf: „…aber dennoch nicht ganz richtig. Es handelte sich bei einem Elternteil nicht nur um ein Mitglied des Stammes, sondern um einen Werwolf. Folglich ist sie zur Hälfte Vampir, zur anderen Hälfte Wolf." _Und in keiner Hinsicht menschlich._ War es das, was er damit sagen wollte? Das wäre…

„Sie trägt das Zeichen als Teil des Rudels, und sie kann sich in einen Wolf verwandeln. Sie ist ebenso ein Werwolf wie jeder von ihnen. Jedoch ist sie zur gleichen Hälfte Vampir und besitzt eine voll einsatzfähige Gabe; auch ihre Augen beweisen, dass sie ein Mischwesen ist."

Ich versuchte zu verstehen, wie genau es dazu hatte kommen können. Natürlich, Renesmee hatte ebenso wundersam ihren Weg in dieses Leben gefunden, doch… Ich war nicht die Einzige, für die das unbegreiflich schien: „Das ist –"

„Unmöglich?", fragte Jasper: „Ja. Eine Abscheulichkeit? Ebenso. Aber es ist wahr. Und es geschah wohl auf dieselbe Weise, wie auch meine Nichte zur Welt kam." Esme schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während Carlisle völlig fassungslos zu sein schien. Erst dachte ich, er würde ebenfalls keine Worte finden, doch ich täuschte mich.

„Ich hätte eine andere Beschreibung für dieses fürwahr groteske Wesen gewählt, aber es muss stimmen. Sie trägt das Tattoo, ihr Geruch ist nicht eindeutig zuzuordnen, wie auch ihr gesamtes Auftreten…ihre Stärke, ihre schiere _Andersartigkeit_ …"

Emmet starrte in die Runde, und sein Anblick verriet, dass nicht viel mehr hinter seiner folgenden Aussage stecken konnte, als in den vorherigen: „Das soll eine _Geburt_ gewesen sein? Wenn es schon kaum möglich ist, einen Halbvampir – das, also ehrlich, das ist doch nicht wahr! Soll das heißen, dieses kleine Mädchen ist uns überlegen? Jedem von uns?" Man konnte nicht davon ausgehen, dass Renesmees Geburt eine Geschichte war, die sich zu Tisch gut erzählen ließe. Ich konnte nur mutmaßen, dass es in diesem Fall ähnlich vonstatten gegangen war. Wenn nicht, so war deren Mutter nur zu bedauern…oder längst tot. Doch auch, wenn Emmet sich nicht damit abfinden konnte, war ich mir bereits wohl bewusst, dass selbst in einem Finger dieses Mädchens mehr Kraft steckte, als in beiden von Emmets muskelbepackten Armen.

Auch Edward schien wieder zu sich zu kommen und sprach zum ersten Mal seit einer ganzen Weile: „Das erklärt auch, weshalb ich das Gefühl hatte, sie könne meine Gedanken lesen… Was für eine Art Gabe soll das sein? Wenn du sagst –"

„Die genaue Bezeichnung kenne ich nicht. Sie ist immer anders aufgetreten, hat ihre Gegner anders besiegt. Ich konnte nie ausmachen, worauf sich ihre Gabe konzentriert. Doch sie scheint in gewisser Weise auf die Gaben anderer zugreifen zu können.", erklärte Jasper an ihn gewandt und ich wusste, was er meinte. All unsere Gaben waren verschwunden, kurz bevor sie gekommen war; Alice erlebte eine durch und durch schmerzhafte Vision; Edwards Angriffe schienen für sie keine Überraschung…das passte nicht zusammen, nichts davon. Es ergab kein eindeutiges Bild, fast so, als würden noch einige Puzzleteile fehlen, bevor das große Ganze zu erkennen war. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie sie mich ansah, im Moment ihres Gehens. Erinnerte mich an ihren durchdringenden Blick, der wirkte, als könne er auf meine Seele und selbst durch sie hindurch sehen. Hatte sie da auch meine Gedanken gelesen? Und wie sie Jacob bedachte, wie ihre Hände sich berührten, nur ganz kurz und doch so ausschlaggebend. Konnte sie so kommunizieren? Nein, nein, Renesmee konnte das. Renesmee übertrug Bilder durch Berührungen. Es war so verwirrend, es war schlicht nicht greifbar. Welche Art des _Zugriffs_ , wie Jasper es nannte, sollte das sein?

„Dann ist das das Erste, was wir herausfinden müssen.", sagte Rosalie mit klarer, kalter Stimme, als wäre es längst beschlossene Sache: „Ich habe ganz sicher keine Lust, später auf weitere unschöne Überraschungen zu stoßen. Was, wenn dieser ganze Zirkus hier auf ihren Mist gewachsen ist?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist, was uns beschäftigen sollte. Zuallererst braucht es ein klärendes Gespräch mit Jacob oder Sam, am besten mit beiden –"

Sie unterbrach ihn harsch und mit bebendem Unterton: „Carlisle, dieses _Ding_ ist auf unserem Gebiet unterwegs, es verletzt Alice, tötet beinahe Edward und alles, was dir einfällt, ist ein Gespräch?" Emmet wollte ihr Handgelenk fassen, doch sie entzog es ihm. Ihre Wut konnte nicht plötzlich entstanden sein, sondern musste über eine ganze Weile schon in ihr gebrodelt haben. Ich sah ihr an, dass sie sich sorgte, doch der Hass überwog. Sie war ihnen von Anfang an feindlich gesinnt gewesen, sie hatte Jacob schon immer verachtet. Und ihre Worte sprachen für sich.

„Ich suche nach einer geeigneten Lösung für das eigentliche Problem, das es nun zu klären gilt: der Vertrag, und warum er aufgelöst wurde. Nur dadurch geraten wir alle in Gefahr, denn wenn irgendjemand von uns das nächste Mal, und sollte es unabsichtlich sein, auf deren Gebiet gerät, ist es für Worte zu spät. Und ich will dieses Risiko nicht eingehen.", erwiderte Carlisle ruhig, aber bestimmt, und ich bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er solchen Situationen mit einer geradezu lässigen Alltäglichkeit begegnen konnte: „Es ist mir nicht egal, wer dieses Mädchen ist und was sie womöglich getan hat, aber das ist nicht unsere Priorität. Wenn Jacob ihr vertraut, und es scheint, als tue er das, dann vertraue ich ihr auch. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er all das kennt - ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Stärke, vielleicht sogar ihre Gabe und woraus sie besteht -, und dass er es zu nutzen weiß. Er würde sie nicht in die Nähe seines Stammes lassen oder in die Nähe derer, die er liebt, wenn er sich dessen nicht absolut sicher wäre." Carlisles rationale Schlussfolgerung verklang in Stille, währenddessen sich in jedermanns Kopf die Gedanken zu überschlagen schienen. Edward stöhnte neben mir erschöpft auf, als Rosalie wieder zu sprechen begann: „Das sagt doch alles! Er weiß es und er benutzt sie gezielt als Waffe gegen uns. Fragt sich nur, was für sie dabei herausspringt."

„Wenn die Quileute ihre Familie sind, braucht es keinen weiteren Grund.", gab Edward zurück, ohne sie ganz ausreden zu lassen. Doch mir stellte sich eine ganz andere Frage: „Heißt das nun, dass sie eine Gefahr für uns darstellt oder nicht?" Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr entscheiden, wer auf welcher Seite stand. Es bedurfte einiger Zeit, um über all diese Dinge nachzudenken, die hier heute passiert und ausgesprochen worden waren.

„Ich glaube, dass uns im Moment jeder Wolf gefährlich werden könnte."

Carlisle verzog das Gesicht, als wäre er diese Konversation leid. Und nicht nur er: „Sie hätte Edward nicht angegriffen, wäre er nicht auf Jacob losgegangen. Sie wären einfach wieder abgezogen, ohne jede Gewalt." Mir war klar, dass ich Edwards Schuldgefühle nur weiter ausreizte, schließlich war ich mir ihnen bewusst. Nur fühlte er wohl nicht länger nur Schuld.

„Jacob hat es herausgefordert.", pflichtete Rosalie ihm bei, was einerseits zwar stimmte, andererseits aber kein schlagendes Argument war: „Ich sage, dass sie eine tickende Zeitbombe ist. Und das nicht nur für uns, sondern auch für jeden Menschen. Denn, mal ehrlich, es gibt so einiges, was an dieser Sache nicht stimmt. Diese Morde sollen einfach passiert sein, ohne dass jemand von uns Wind davon bekommen hat? Ich wette, es gibt dafür eine ganz einleuchtende Erklärung." Moment, sie glaubte…?

„Trinkt sie Blut?", fragte Edward daraufhin an Jasper gewandt und ich begriff diese völlig abseits des Kontextes liegende Frage erst, als sie eine Antwort bekam.

„Eines der wenigen Dinge, über die ich keinerlei Auskunft geben kann. Ich habe sie weder Menschenblut, noch Tierblut begehren oder trinken sehen. Aber ich bin der ausgesprochen festen, wenn auch unbegründeten Überzeugung, dass sie dazu in der Lage wäre.", erklärte Jasper, und regte damit womöglich nur eine neue Diskussion über Dinge an, die keiner mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, die aber dennoch jeder behandelte, als wäre es so.

Ich versuchte, mir ihre klaren, sonnengelben Augen vorzustellen, die weder ein Zeichen dafür waren, dass sie Tierblut trank – nicht wie unsere orangefarbene Iris -, noch dafür, dass sie Menschenblut bevorzugte - also blutrote Augen. Sie lag entweder irgendwo dazwischen oder war tatsächlich vollkommen unabhängig davon.

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?"

Carlisle wollte ebenso wenig jemanden verurteilen, der nicht eindeutig schuldig war, wie ich: „Es spricht tatsächlich nicht viel dafür, aber was wesentlich erschreckender ist, ist dass fast nichts dagegen spricht. Ich habe keine Beweise, aber ich kenne sie, und das schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit. Ihr Aggressionspotential liegt weitaus höher, als das eines gewöhnlichen Vampirs, wahrscheinlich sogar höher, als das eines jungen Wolfes." Es gab nichts in ihrem Verhalten, das aggressiv auf mich gewirkt hätte. Im Gegenteil, sie war außerordentlich ruhig gewesen, beinahe in sich gekehrt. Und sie hätte niemals jemanden von uns angegriffen, wären wir ihr nicht zuvor gekommen. Konnte es jedoch sein, dass es genauso erscheinen sollte? Ein junges, schüchternes Mädchen, das keiner Fliege etwas zuleide täte…und im nächsten Moment Edward beinahe vor unseren Augen hinrichtete. Jacobs Vorwürfe kamen erneut in mir auf; die Vorfälle im Wald, die toten und blutleeren Leichen, deren Mörder brutal und gleichermaßen reinlich vorgegangen sein musste. Alles deutete auf einen Vampir hin, einen kaltblütigen, rücksichtslosen und durchweg aggressiven Mörder. Wäre da nicht… _sie_. Die plötzlich aufgetaucht war, Jacob für sich eingenommen und überzeugt hatte, ihn von Renesmee und uns abschnitt – und das mit einem tatsächlich handfesten Grund, wenn auch nicht mit einem komplett wasserdichten Alibi. Meine Schlussfolgerung war widerspruchslos, und das machte mir Angst. Wenn auch nur ein Teil davon stimmte, dann war nicht nur Jacob unschuldig, sondern er und womöglich noch viele andere in höchster Gefahr.

„Wir müssen Jacob warnen.", sagte ich, bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Verdatterte und sogar entrüstete Blicke trafen mich.

„Ich gehe ebenfalls davon aus, wie Carlisle schon sagte, dass er darüber bestens bescheid weiß.", erwiderte Jasper an mich gewandt, und dann wieder zu allen: „Aber ich erinnere euch noch einmal daran: wir haben hier einen Hybriden vor uns, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Wenn ich von meinem Kenntnisstand ausgehen kann, so handelt es sich dabei um die wohl größte Waffe, die diese Welt je gesehen hat. Wenn sie sich an der Seite der Werwölfe gegen uns gewandt hat, dann sind wir chancenlos." Etwas war da an der Art, wie Jasper davon sprach, das mich verunsicherte. Ich konnte nicht feststellen, was genau es war, oder woher es rührte. Und auch nicht, was es bedeuten konnte. Doch je mehr er darüber sagte, umso sicherer wurde ich mir dessen.

„Ein Hybrid zweier von Natur aus verfeindeten Rassen…etwas, dass selbst ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Doch deine Erfahrungen scheinen untrüglich, Jasper.", Carlisle suchte wohl nach Worten, um auszudrücken, was er fühlte und was nun zu tun war, und ich glaubte beinahe, er hätte seine Meinung geändert: „Trotzdem sollten wir nichts überstürzen, besonders in Bezug auf Jacob."

„Was, erst unterstützt du seine Anschuldigungen, und nun willst du ihn beschützen?", fuhr Rosalie dazwischen, deren Gemüt sich nicht annähernd beruhigen wollte.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, vorschnell zu handeln. Wir wissen nicht sicher, wer diese Morde begangen hat, und wir können nicht urteilen, inwiefern diese Frau daran beteiligt ist."

Ich erkannte in ihrem Gesicht, dass Rosalie weitere derbe Worte hervorbringen wollte, die beleidigend klangen, ohne Beleidigungen zu beinhalten. Mit einem schnellen Vorschlag kam ich ihr zuvor: „Ich bin dafür, dass wir mit ihnen sprechen sollten. Zumindest mit einem von ihnen, jemandem, dem wir vertrauen."

„Du willst riskieren, ihr Gebiet zu betreten?", fragte Edward zur selben Zeit wie Rosalie auf mich reagierte: „Und wer sollte das sein?"

Ich sah keinen anderen Weg, um all dem Glauben zu schenken oder herauszufinden, was da zwischen Jacob und dem Mädchen passiert war. Auch, wenn sowohl die Variablen, als auch das Ergebnis der Gleichung unbekannt waren, glaubte ich zu wissen, dass sie eine wahre Aussage ergeben würde.

„Seth."

„Dieser kleine Bengel?", prustete Emmet in einem halben Lachanfall. Carlisle, der eine diplomatische Lösung ebenso bevorzugte, sagte: „Er war immer ein guter Junge. Seine Absichten waren stets freundschaftlich." Nur Rosalie konnte auch dafür eine negative Aussage finden.

„Er ist in Jacobs Rudel, und dieses Leitwolfs-Ding erscheint mir nicht, als könnte man es leicht umgehen. Wenn der Hund sagt, dass wir ab sofort auf der schwarzen Liste stehen, dann ist das so. Dagegen kann er sich nicht wehren."

Ich glaubte an Seth, wie ich an Jacob glaubte. Persönlich würde ich es vorziehen, mit Jacob selbst zu sprechen, doch ich hatte erwartet, so auch Edward von dieser Idee überzeugen zu können. Sie waren gute Freunde gewesen, er und Seth.

„Sollte dieser… _Bastard_ wirklich eine feststehende Entscheidung getroffen haben… Dann ist Seth unsere einzige Chance. Ich kenne ihn, und ich weiß, dass er uns gegenüber loyal ist.", stimmte Edward mir, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, zu und ich atmete innerlich auf. Der erste Schritt war getan. Rosalie jedoch erhob Einspruch: „Du kennst ihn, ja? So, wie Bella Jacob kennt, dass sie glaubt, er hat hier heute einen wahnsinnig guten Witz gerissen?" Das hätte von Emmet kommen können, der anerkennend schnaubte. Rosalie würde mir niemals zustimmen, das war offensichtlich. Auch, wenn sie recht hatte, dass ich das Jacob niemals zugetraut hätte. Ich glaubte nicht, dass das seine freie Entscheidung gewesen war.

Carlisle erhob sich: „Ich glaube ebenfalls, dass Seth derjenige ist, der stets auf unserer Seite war. Auch, wenn ich mir dessen inzwischen nicht mehr vollkommen sicher bin. Wir sollten es versuchen. Jasper, wie schätzt du unsere Aussichten ein, ihr Gebiet unbehelligt zu betreten und auch wieder zu verlassen?" Jasper war ebenso erstaunt darüber, dass er angesprochen wurde, wie ich es war. Ich traute seinem Urteilsvermögen bezüglich des Mädchens nicht so sehr, wie ich es vielleicht vorher getan hätte.

„Betreten, ja. Ihr hättet nicht viel Zeit. Es sollten drei von uns gehen; einer zum Reden, zwei um Wache zu halten. Wenn niemand sonst in der Nähe ist, könntet ihr Glück haben."

„Ich kann euch warnen.", warf Alice ein, aber sowohl Jasper, als auch Carlisle zeigten sich davon nicht gerade begeistert. Alice hatte fürs Erste genug getan und auch genug erleiden müssen.

„Dann gehe ich, um zu sprechen. Seth vertraut mir, er wird mir gegenüber offen reden.", erklärte Edward, und obwohl er recht hatte, besorgte mich diese Vorstellung. Emmet gab daraufhin den ersten sinnvollen Satz von sich: „Nicht, dass mir das sonderlich gefällt, aber ich gebe eine gute Leibwache ab." Fehlte nur noch eine dritte Person, jemand neutrales.

„Dann werde ich euch begleiten.", sagte ich, bevor irgendjemand sonst sich hätte freiwillig dafür bereiterklären können. Nicht nur, weil ich Edward in Sicherheit wissen wollte, sondern auch, weil ich Seths Informationen aus erster Hand brauchte. Ich wollte mir ein Bild davon machen, was im Rudel vor sich ging, um mir darüber im Klaren zu werden, was all das bedeutete und wer tatsächlich auf wessen Seite stand.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Carlisle mit einem Blick, der mich auf Herz und Nieren prüfte. Er schien zu ahnen, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht aus der Situation heraus getroffen hatte. Ich nickte und versuchte so auszusehen, als würde ich es auch so meinen.

Unabhängig davon brachte Esme jedoch einen weiteren Einwand, der es in sich hatte: „Und wenn Leah bei ihm ist?" Es war das Haus ihrer Eltern, und auch wenn sie schon lange hätte ausziehen können, war ich beinahe sicher, dass sie dort geblieben war. Wenn Seth auf unserer Seite gewesen war, war Leah es mit Sicherheit nicht. So loyal Seth uns gegenüber auch sein konnte, so loyal war Leah Jacob gegenüber. Es war nicht immer so gewesen, vor allem anfangs, als sie sich Seth zuliebe für Jacobs Rudel entschied, aber inzwischen hatte sich einiges verändert. Wessen Rudel das Mädchen wohl beigetreten war? Oder hatte sie bereits ihr eigenes?

„Leah wird uns nicht über den Weg trauen, das ist wahr.", stimmte Edward ihr zu.

„Sie wird nicht einen Augenblick mit der Wimper zucken, bevor sie die anderen zusammentrommelt."

Rosalie musste wohl von sich selbst ausgehen, so direkt, wie sie darüber sprach. Aber ich musste ihr zustimmen, ebenso wie Jasper: „Wir können nicht jedes Risiko ausschließen. Sollte sie dort sein, müsst ihr das Vorhaben abbrechen, keine Frage." Carlisle gab sein Einverständnis, wenn auch etwas widerstrebend und mit der Bedingung, sich bei jeder sich ergebenden zusätzlichen Gefahr sofort zurückzuziehen. Er und Jasper warteten direkt hinter der Grenze, um bei Problemen einzuschreiten. Alice sollte nach warnenden Visionen Ausschau halten.

„Es bei Nacht zu versuchen, würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Wir probieren es morgen, um die Mittagszeit. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja bis dahin auch noch eine ganz andere Möglichkeit."

Und mit diesen Worten schloss Carlisle jede weitere Diskussion aus.


	72. Kapitel 36-2

**36.** ** _G_** **egenstücke – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Jasper weihte uns in sein Wissen über das Mädchen ein, das er als Jessica Lesotho kannte. Er hatte sie zu Zeiten der Neugeborenenkämpfe kennengelernt, sie trainiert und Interesse für ihr Können entwickelt. So fand er heraus, dass sie eine Gabe besaß, etwa einem Schutzschild ähnlich und mit gewissem Zugriff auf die Gaben anderer, und dass sie ein Mischwesen aus Vampir und Werwolf war – ein Hybrid. Folglich entstand eine hitzige Debatte darüber, wie weiter verfahren werden sollte und ob die Ursachen der Vertragsauflösung oder doch die Ergründung der von dem Mädchen ausgehenden Gefahr höhere Priorität besaßen. Als Jasper es für möglich hielt, dass das Mädchen womöglich sogar Blut trank, keimte in mir der Verdacht auf, dass sie hinter all den Morden steckte. Die einzige Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden, war durch ein persönlichen Gespräch mit einer Vertrauensperson. Und so brachen Emmet, Edward und ich auf, um Seth zur Rede zu stellen._

* * *

Als die Sonne ihren höchsten Punkt erreichte, überquerten wir in geschlossener Formation die Grenze zum Gebiet der Quileute. Die Umgebung war ruhig, niemand schien in der Nähe und unsere wohl einzige Möglichkeit, die Ursache all dessen weiter zu ergründen, war gekommen. Es hatte sich trotz aller Zweifel, trotz allen Überlegens und Zögerns keine weitere Lösung ergeben. Schweren Herzens hatte Carlisle unserem Vorhaben zustimmen müssen, wenn auch einen Tag später, als es vorgesehen war. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir alle uns zuvor stärkten, und so hatten wir uns fernab jeglicher Zivilisation mit einigen wenigen mageren Rehen begnügen müssen, nur um sicher zu gehen. Außerdem hatte Carlisle mehrmals und deutlich betont, dass kein Risiko eingegangen werden durfte und dass er erwartete, dass wir flohen, statt zu kämpfen. Natürlich war das Letzte, was ich wollte, ein Kampf. Nicht nur, weil ich fürchtete, dass jemand von uns verletzt wurde, sondern auch, weil ich niemanden von ihnen verletzen wollte. Sie waren trotz allem nicht unsere Feinde. Deshalb zog ich es vor, es gar nicht erst bis zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen zu lassen.

Den ganzen Weg von der Grenze bis zum Haus der Clearwaters begegneten wir niemandem, nicht einer Menschenseele. Ich hielt es für ungewöhnlich, dass kein Wolf auf Streife war oder wenigstens ein paar Stammesmitglieder im Wald zugegen waren, doch meine Einwände trafen bei Edward und Emmet auf sturen Widerstand. Edward meinte, es wäre nur zu unserem Vorteil, aber mir erschien es, als wäre das glatte Gegenteil der Fall. Wenn uns schon verboten wurde, ihr Land zu betreten, weil sich ein mordendes Etwas herumtrieb, dann bewachten sie es doch auch, oder nicht? Jedenfalls hätten sie es früher getan, als Sam die treibende Kraft und Anführer des Rudels gewesen war. …wahrscheinlich konnte ich mich auch deshalb nicht gegen das ungute Gefühl wehren, das sich zunehmend in mir ausbreitete, weil ich Jacob nicht für weniger engagiert hielt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Und wenn ich damit recht behielt, dann waren wir alle zum Tode verurteilt. Aber daran durfte ich nicht denken.

Edward, der die Ruhe in Person war, klopfte dreimal kurz an die Tür und trat dann etwas zurück. Ich stand halb hinter ihm, Emmet war weiter auf Abstand gegangen, um auch die Umgebung im Blick zu haben. Vorsichtshalber fühlte ich nach meinem Schutzschild, doch es war da, und so legte ich es über uns drei, nur zur Sicherheit. Nur für den Notfall, der hoffentlich nicht eintreten würde. Ich wollte mich gerade umsehen, ob Emmet auch sicher innerhalb des geschützten Bereichs stand, da wurde die Tür geöffnet. Aufgerissen wäre jedoch die bessere Wortwahl gewesen.

„Hallo.", begrüßte Edward Seth, der zwar noch immer kleiner als er war, aber wohl dennoch einen außerordentlichen Wachstumsschub hinter sich hatte. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, war er noch der kleine Seth gewesen, dem Jacob den Kopf tätschelte und der ihn für sein Leben gern aufzog. Doch im Gesicht dieses Mannes erkannte ich lediglich entfernt die Züge des jungen, kindischen Seth Clearwater. Seine vertrauten Augen spiegelten Überraschung wider, doch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann setzte er eine unbewegte Miene auf, während er mich und Emmet immer wieder mit flüchtigen Blicken bedachte. Unvermittelt fragte ich mich, was er wohl dachte, und was es bedeuten konnte, dass er so ruhig und verschlossen wirkte. Ob Edward seine Gedanken hörte?

„Wer ist da?", kam es von oben, noch bevor Edward etwas hätte sagen können: „Alles in Ordnung?" Ich zuckte merklich zusammen und verfluchte mich zugleich dafür. Diese Stimme kam mir bekannt vor, doch erst als Leah im Türrahmen hinter Seth auftauchte, war mir klar, dass sie zu ihr gehören musste. Beide hatten sich sehr verändert, waren so erwachsen geworden und mir gleichzeitig so fremd. Seths Antwort kam nicht, stattdessen starrten uns nun beide aus Augen an, die nicht mehr Misstrauen hätten ausstrahlen können.

„Seth, geh nach oben.", forderte Leah, doch er blieb, wo er war. Ihre Stimme verriet weniger, als ihre kaum ersichtlich zitternden Hände. Ob das von Aufregung oder Wut herrührte, ließ sich nicht beurteilen. Beide schienen ebenso wenig zu wissen, wie mit dieser Situation umzugehen war, wie wir.

„Ich sage es dir nur ein Mal."

Ihre Stimme war nun nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Seth jedoch blieb, wo er war. Also drängte sie sich neben ihn, ohne die Tür auch nur einen Zentimeter weiter zu öffnen. Sie beide waren gleich groß, und im Licht wirkte Leah so viel schöner, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Das einzige Wolfsmädchen, eine Außenseiterin unter all den anderen, hatte immer einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck bewahrt und wenige ihrer Gefühle preisgegeben. Nun war sie nicht länger allein und es schien ihr gut zu tun.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Seth mit einer Stimme, die mir noch fremder war als sein Aussehen. Wie war er nur in so kurzer Zeit so erwachsen geworden?

„Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, Seth, ganz in Ruhe."

Seths Blick streifte erneut mich und Emmet, Leahs Mundwinkel zuckte. Sie trauten uns nicht. Zugegebenermaßen gab es auch keinen triftigen Grund dafür, weshalb sie es tun sollten.

„Allein.", fügte Edward hinzu und nun wandte Seth leicht den Kopf. Leah verneinte seine stumme Bitte, doch er machte Anstalten, dennoch auf Edwards Anfrage einzugehen.

„Seth, _nein_."

Sie fasste ihn am Unterarm, wie um ihn zurückzuhalten, als könnten allein ihre Worte nicht genügend an Autorität ausdrücken. Sie traute uns keinen Zentimeter über den Weg, aber wer konnte es ihr auch verübeln? Wenn ich von mir ausging, dann galt für sie genau das gleiche. Und obwohl Seth ebenso abgeneigt wirkte, rebellierte er gegen seine Schwester und ging darauf ein: „Eine Minute. Hier. Du kannst vor uns beiden sprechen." Leah wirkte einen Moment überrascht, dann ließ sie ihn los. Edward nickte. Carlisles Bedingung, sofort aufzubrechen, wenn Leah ebenfalls da war, schien niemanden mehr zu interessieren. Es wäre unklug, sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen.

„Warum habt ihr den Vertrag aufgelöst?"

Es war die direkteste Frage, die er nur hätte stellen können. Leah schnaubte verächtlich, und Seth sah aus, als wollte er lächeln: „Weil es ein Fehler war."

„Ein Fehler?", echote Edward, und schüttelte widerstrebend den Kopf: „Wir sind Verbündete, Freunde. Familie. Es war die beste Entscheidung, unsere Seiten zu einen. Das war auch immer dein Wunsch, oder nicht?"

„Ich war jung und naiv, ich habe die Wahrheit nicht erkennen wollen."

Die Wahrheit? Welche Wahrheit? Glaubten sie tatsächlich, dass wir Menschen töteten, unschuldige Menschen, Quileute, und das auch noch auf ihrem Gebiet?

„Es ist nicht die Wahrheit, Seth. Das darfst du nicht glauben. Wir haben uns keinem dieser Vorfälle schuldig gemacht.", beteuerte Edward, aber seine ehrlichen Worte prallten an Seths und Leahs Fassade ab.

„Irgendwie war mir klar, dass ihr das behaupten würdet…was habe ich auch erwartet. Früher habe ich euch blind vertraut, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Es gibt Beweise, und deshalb spielt es überhaupt keine Rolle, was du jetzt hier sagen willst. Es war eine gemeinsame Entscheidung, und selbst wenn ich etwas dagegen hätte – was ich, und ich bin stolz, das sagen zu können, nicht habe -, dann wäre das egal. Ich befolge Befehle, die von vertrauenswürdigen Personen kommen und die auf _tatsächlichen Wahrheiten_ beruhen."

Er sprach, als würde er all das irgendwo von einer Leinwand ablesen, die sich zwischen den Bäumen hinter uns befand. Wenn er es auch mit eigenen Worten sagte, wirkte all das doch merkwürdig einstudiert. Und mir war auch recht schnell ein Gedanke gekommen, wer so vertrauenswürdig war und Wahrheiten streute.

„Es sind die falschen Befehle.", beharrte Edward: „Du kannst ihr nicht vertrauen, Seth, und du kannst auch Jacob nicht länger vertrauen. Du weißt nicht, wer das ist." Ein kurzes, hysterisches Lachen erklang neben Seth und ließ uns alle innehalten. Leah verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trat näher: „Oh, wir wissen ziemlich genau, wer sie ist." Währenddessen ich noch überlegte, was daran auch nur annähernd amüsant war, sprach Seth für sie weiter.

„Sie ist unsere Schwester, sie beide sind das. Und ihr seid eine Horde verdammter Blutsauger. Sag mir, wem würdest du eher trauen?"

Mein Schutzschild entglitt mir, nur wegen eines einzigen Wimpernschlages der Unaufmerksamkeit. Ich versuchte, mich erneut darauf zu konzentrieren, schaffte es jedoch nicht, währenddessen ich seine Aussage abwog. Wovon sprach er da? Redeten wir über ein und dieselbe Person?

„Von wem sprichst du?", drängte ich, weil Edward schwieg. Er schien seine Antwort bereits erhalten zu haben, doch fand keine Worte dafür. Ich berührte Edwards Hand, sah ihn an, in der Hoffnung, etwas aus seinen Zügen lesen zu können. Doch alles, was daraus sprach, waren Unglauben und Schrecken. Bevor ich jedoch erneut zu ihm sprechen konnte, offenbarte er sich mir: „Sie hat eine Schwester. Es sind… _Zwillinge_."


	73. Kapitel 37-1

**37.** ** _Z_** **errissen – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Um mehr über Jacobs Entscheidung, den Vertrag aufzulösen, und die Verhältnisse innerhalb der Rudel sowie das Mädchen als potentielle Gefahr herauszufinden, brachen Emmet, Edward und ich auf, um Seth zur Rede zu stellen. Jedoch war Leah ebenfalls zugegen und hätte uns sogleich wieder fort geschickt, hätte Seth nicht stur dagegen gehalten. Seth betitelte den Vertrag als einen Fehler und erklärte, dass er inzwischen die Wahrheit über uns erkannt hätte. Als Edward versuchte, ihn zu überzeugen, dass er der falschen Person vertraute, erwiderte Seth nur, dass es genau richtig war, ihnen beiden zu vertrauen – dem Mädchen und seiner Schwester, ihrem Zwilling._

* * *

Als die Bedeutung von Edwards Worten endlich in meinem Verstand fruchtete, brauchte ich dennoch einen weiteren Moment, um nachzuvollziehen, was das bedeuten konnte. Denn stattdessen, dass es reichte, dass ein Wesen mit Kräften unbekannten Ausmaßes meine Freunde, Familie und beinahe alle Menschen bedrohte, die ich kannte und liebte, und noch dazu wesentlichen Anteil daran besaß, dass meine Tochter den schlimmsten Schmerz erleiden musste, den ein so junges liebendes Herz ertragen könnte… Stattdessen sorgte diese Nachricht wohl nur dafür, dass sich die Zahl der negativen Begleiterscheinungen all dieser Dinge exponentiell in schier unergründliche Weiten erhöhte.

Nein, so weit würde es nicht kommen. Ich verbot mir jeden weiteren Gedanken daran, denn all das machte es nicht besser. Ich durfte nicht daran verzweifeln, was noch in weiter Ferne oder vielleicht gar außerhalb des tatsächlich Möglichen tag, sondern musste die Wahrheit ergründen, wie sie war. Das Mädchen, das laut Jasper so viel mehr Macht besaß, als ein gewöhnlicher Vampir oder Werwolf, hatte eine Schwester. Mehr noch, einen _Zwilling_. Es war naheliegend, dass beide einander weitgehend glichen, sei es nur äußerlich oder gar in Bezug auf ihre Fähigkeiten. Das galt es zu ergründen und auch, ob diese Tatsache sie zu unseren Feinden oder doch Freunden machen konnte.

„Ihr wisst gar nichts.", spie Leah mit einem überlegenen Grinsen, das mehr Abfälligkeit ausdrückte, als ohnehin schon ihr Auftreten. Edward schien wieder zu sich zu kommen, oder war gerade dadurch wachgerüttelt worden: „Und was ist damit, was sie tut? Ist das egal?" Er hatte wohl eine neue Strategie entwickelt, um Seth auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Wollte er den Verdacht gezielt auf das Mädchen lenken, ohne zu wissen, ob sie etwas damit zu tun hatte?

„Ihr behauptet zu wissen, wer sie ist. Aber diese Vorfälle, diese Morde, haben nichts mit uns zu tun. Und so viele weitere Möglichkeiten gibt es da nicht."

Seth machte ein Gesicht, als wäre ihm noch nicht bewusst, was Edward damit sagen wollte, doch Leah schien sehr wohl zu verstehen: „Elender Lügner!" Ein tiefes Knurren, das ihrer zarten Gestalt ganz und gar nicht entsprach, entkam ihrer Kehle und sie machte eine ruckartige Bewegung nach vorn. Ich war bereits auf dem Sprung, um Edward zurückzuziehen, und griff gleichzeitig nach meinem Schutzschild. Selbst Emmet, der einige Meter entfernt stand, näherte sich spürbar. Doch da hielt Seth sie mit dem Arm zurück. Er wirkte gefasst, doch auch seine Hände zitterten inzwischen.

„Es wird niemals wieder so sein wie früher.", sagte er leise, warnend: „Ihr habt unser Vertrauen nicht verdient, und somit auch nicht unsere Freundschaft. Und so macht ihr es nicht besser. Geht jetzt, ihr seid hier nicht willkommen." Sein Blick war eisern, während in Leahs Augen ein Feuer loderte, das jeden Moment auszubrechen drohte, um alles in Staub und Asche zu verwandeln. Ich hatte nicht vor, hier und heute über irgendjemandes Leiche zu steigen, und ich wollte auch nicht so leichtsinnig riskieren, dass es überhaupt in diese Richtung hin ausartete. Unser Versuch war gescheitert. Seth war nicht mehr der, der er gewesen war, und er würde uns nicht unterstützen. Wir konnten ihn nicht erreichen. Nur Edward schien das nicht aufzugehen: „Seth, ich will dir helfen! Das hier bist nicht du. Du hast dich verändert…vielleicht tust du all das auch nur, weil es dir so befohlen wurde. Aber du weißt, dass ich dich schätze, das habe ich immer getan. Ich würde dich nicht belügen. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du wieder zu dem guten Freund wirst, der du für mich warst." Das war übertrieben und es war vermutlich sogar dumm, so weiterzumachen. Edward schien nicht zu merken, dass wir keine Chance bei ihm hatten, zumindest nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Oder aber er hatte etwas in Seths Kopf gehört, das ihn glauben ließ, er wäre uns weniger abgeneigt, als er verlauten ließ.

„Komm auf unsere Seite, Seth. Komm mit uns in Sicherheit, und ich verspreche dir, wir finden eine Lösung für das hier."

Ich bedachte Edward mit einem Seitenblick, der mir einerseits verraten sollte, was genau er vorhatte, und andererseits dazu diente, ihm verständlich zu machen, dass er hiermit womöglich eine Grenze überschritt. Seth schüttelte den Kopf und Leah schnaubte, doch diesmal war es anders. Ihr Ausdruck war undefinierbar und schüchterte mich dennoch, oder gerade deswegen, ein. Als Seth daraufhin sprach, schwang in seiner Stimme eine kaum unterdrückte Wut mit: „In Sicherheit? Du sprichst mit mir wie mit einem dummen, kleinen Jungen, der keine Ahnung von gar nichts hat. Aber da irrst du dich. Ich weiß, was ich tue, und ich weiß, dass es das Richtige ist. Nicht, weil es Jacob sagt oder irgendwer anders, sondern weil ich es _fühle_." Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Gefühl nichts weiter war, als die Gehirnwäsche eines wahrhaft außergewöhnlichen Mädchens. Seth erhob die Hand, und ich machte mich für einen Angriff bereit, doch er legte sie auf seine Brust.

„Gefühle, Edward. Das ist etwas, wovon ihr Blutsauger nichts versteht. Weil ihr kalte, tote Steinkörper habt und euch deshalb scheißegal ist, was auf dieser Welt und mit uns Lebenden geschieht. Ihr schert euch einen Dreck darum, ihr benutzt uns und ihr tötet uns. Aber das lassen wir nicht zu, nicht mehr.", mit jedem Wort schien er lauter und sicherer zu werden in dem, was er sagte: „Sie hatten recht mit allem, das sehe ich jetzt. Ich habe daran gezweifelt und das war falsch von mir, aber ich kann es wieder gut machen. Ich werde mein Rudel und meinen Alpha stolz machen, indem ich euch hier und jetzt vernichte." Ich hatte kaum begriffen, was er sagte, und dass es zu spät war für weitere Überredungsversuche oder Strategien, da ließen sie dieser Drohung Taten folgen. Ich wollte laufen, rennen, und keinen einzigen Blick mehr zurückwerfen, doch als ich mich wegzudrehen versuchte, packte Leah mein Handgelenk mit einem Griff aus Stahl und riss mich hart zurück. Mir entwich ein überraschtes und hilfloses Keuchen, doch Edward konnte mich gerade noch auffangen und verhinderte damit, dass ich zu Boden stürzte. Er legte eine Hand in meinen Rücken, wollte mich zum Gehen bewegen, doch ich war wie benebelt und nicht schnell genug. Als ich erneut stolperte und fiel, geriet ich beinahe zischen Leahs messerscharfe Zähne. Sie hatte sich bereits verwandelt, und ich riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als sich ihr gewaltiges Gebiss nur Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht wie der Schlund eines Urzeitmonsters auftat. Edward fasste meine eine Hand, Emmet meine andere und so schafften wir es, wenigstens das kurze Stück bis zum Waldrand zu überbrücken. Zwischen den Bäumen trennten wir uns, schlugen den schnellsten Weg in Richtung Grenze ein und liefen wortwörtlich um unser Leben. Verfolgt vom immer währenden Aufstampfen schwerer, fester Pfoten versuchte ich, mein Tempo wenigstens zu halten, wenn ich es schon nicht erhöhen konnte. Doch Schnelligkeit war keine meiner Stärken, und als erneut ein tiefes Grollen nur knapp hinter mir erklang und von allen Seiten widerzuhallen schien, konnte ich nicht anders als einen Blick zurück zu werden. Leah war direkt hinter mir und ich erinnerte mich, dass Jacob einmal gesagt hatte, sie wäre sie Schnellste unter allen Wölfen. Es war der falsche Zeitpunkt, um darüber nachzudenken, aber das musste ich auch gar nicht. Denn sie war tatsächlich schnell, schneller als ich es mir je hätte ausmalen können. Mein Kopf flog nach vorn und die Grenze, der Fluss, tat sich vor meinen Augen auf. Vor Freude, beinahe in Sicherheit zu sein, musste ich wohl vergessen haben, dass bis dorthin noch eine gewisse Strecke zu überbrücken war. Zu viel, wie sich herausstellte, denn als ich mich erneut umsehen wollte, verhedderte sich mein Bein und ich knallte mit dem Kopf zu Boden. Die Hände auf weiches Moos gestemmt und den Blick auf Edward und Emmet geheftet, die in diesem Moment den Fluss übersprangen, bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht von selbst gefallen war: etwas hatte mich nach hinten gerissen und mich ruckartig abgebremst. Alles drehte sich und mir wurde schwindlig, als wäre ich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, da erkannte ich, dass Leah ihre Reißzähne in meine Haut gebohrt hatte. Wo es sonst bei Sonneneinstrahlung diamantartig schimmerte, klaffte nun eine trockene und zerfurchte Wunde, die mehr einer Felsklippe ähnelte als jeder menschlichen Gliedmaße. Und einige Meter weiter, neben Leah, die bei ihrem Manöver wohl ebenfalls gefallen war, lag der Rest meines ehemals makellosen Beins. Leblos, bleich und gebröckelt wie spröder Stein. Meine einstudierten Atemzüge blieben aus, meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ich wusste schlichtweg nicht, was zu tun war.

Doch jemand anderes nahm mir jede Entscheidungsgewalt, denn beinahe gleichzeitig stürzten sich sowohl Seth, als auch Edward auf mich. Sie kollidierten, rangen miteinander und mehrmals drohte Edward, zwischen Seths gewaltigem Kiefer zu verschwinden. Ich versuchte, etwas weiter zu kriechen und mich so aus der Gefahrenzone zu bugsieren, da tauchte Emmet in meinem Sichtfeld auf und kniete sich neben mich. Er fasste meine Arme und zog mich nach oben, aber das war ein Fehler. Leah war bereits wieder zur Stelle und fing mit ihrer riesigen Pranke nach ihm. Ich duckte mich darunter hinweg, Emmet jedoch wurde mitgerissen und schlug in den nächsten Baum ein wie eine abgefeuerte Gewehrkugel. Der Stamm ächzte, stürzte ein und begrub ihn unter sich. Ich war schutzlos, schon wieder. Als sich Leah über mir aufbaute, und in ihren Augen nichts als blanke Wut zu lesen war, war da nichts, das ich hätte tun können. Sie schlug mit den Zähnen nach mir, ich rollte mich zu Seite, da stoppte sie mich mit ihren Krallen in meinem Arm. Als sie erneut zubeißen wollte, erwischte sie etwas am Kopf, doch es reichte nicht aus. Emmets Gegenschlag, der von Edward, dessen Stimme wie von ganz weit weg zu kommen schien, knapp und eher missbilligend kommentiert wurde, sorgte nur dafür, dass Leah zur Seite taumelte und mich unter ihrem massigen Wolfskörper begrub. Ich wurde in den Waldboden gedrückt, konnte nicht sagen wo oben und unten war oder wo ihr mausgraues, dichtes Fell aufhörte und ich anfing, aber ich war vollkommen bewegungsunfähig. Einen Menschen hätte sie zweifellos zerquetscht, doch ich war zäh genug, um sogar zu versuchen, sie von mir wegzustemmen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich das vielleicht sogar geschafft, nur schickten mir die Dunkelheit um mich herum und ein wildes Durcheinander von dumpfen Stimmen widersprüchliche Signale. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich ziehen, drücken oder schieben sollte. Also schrie ich, fauchte und versuchte, sie ebenfalls zu beißen, doch was ich erwischte waren nur Fell und Tannennadeln. Einen kurzen Moment wurde es hell um mich herum, dann erwischte mich ein plötzlicher Schlag, scharfe Krallen streiften mich und ich versank erneut in Schwärze. Ich fühlte mich benommen, obwohl das gar nicht möglich war, und mein Verstand begriff nur langsam, was das hier für mich bedeuten könnte.

„Edward…", krächzte ich, da ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes _Krachen_.


	74. Kapitel 37-2

**37.** ** _Z_** **errissen – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Um mehr über Jacobs Entscheidung, den Vertrag aufzulösen, und die Verhältnisse innerhalb der Rudel sowie das Mädchen als potentielle Gefahr herauszufinden, brachen Emmet, Edward und ich auf, um Seth zur Rede zu stellen. Doch das Gespräch verlief in den falschen Bahnen, Leah – die ebenfalls da war – und Seth vertrauten uns nicht und reagierten umso aggressiver auf Edwards Behauptungen bezüglich des Mädchens, das nun so überraschend noch einen Zwilling hatte. Schließlich reizte er unser Glück zu sehr aus, sodass sich Seths und Leahs plötzlich abgrundtiefer Hass auf Vampire über uns entlud: sie verwandelten sich und verfolgten uns, währenddessen wir zu fliehen versuchten. Nicht weit von der Grenze entfernt holten sie uns jedoch ein, ich wurde überwältigt, verlor ein Bein und schließlich auch das Bewusstsein._

* * *

„Wo ist Edward?"

Meine Stimme war schwach. Genauso, wie ich mich fühlte. Nachdem man mich niedergerungen hatte, war alles so schnell gegangen. Ich war verwirrt, hätte nicht sagen können, was dort im Wald passiert war. Alles, was mich interessierte, war, ob Edward und Emmet es geschafft hatten. Aber Carlisles Antwort war selbsterklärend: „Nebenan." Ich lächelte, obwohl es mitnichten einen Grund dafür gab. Wir waren zurück, irgendwie hatte er mich zurückgebracht und somit auch Emmet. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wie er Seth und Leah unter Kontrolle hätte bringen können. Sie wirkten übermächtig, auch wenn sie in der Unterzahl waren.

Carlisle legte mir seine Hand auf und gab mir allein damit Sicherheit. Es wirkte sogar etwas beruhigend auf mich, obwohl es so vieles gab, das mich im Moment beunruhigen sollte. Ich seufzte, aber als ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, wandelte es sich in ein Stöhnen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, nur bemerkte ich es erst, als ich seinen Blick einfing.

„Was ist passiert?"

Meine eigentliche Frage war, was _mir_ passiert war. Aber ich schaffte es nicht, so direkt darauf einzugehen. Ich war nicht wichtig, mein Körper war nicht wichtig. Er war fest und unbeugsam, so hart wie Diamant, er hielt einiges aus. Und dennoch war ich nun verunsichert. Als ich mich weiter aufsetzen wollte, hielt Carlisle mich zurück und so sank ich wieder auf mein Bett. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass wir im Schlafzimmer des kleinen Häuschens waren, das man Edward und mir geschenkt hatte, und dass niemand anderes hier war.

„Du solltest dich beruhigen, Bella, und dich noch etwas ausruhen. Es wird alles gut werden. Ihr hattet noch Glück, es hätte weitaus Schlimmeres passieren können. Edward und Emmet sind unverletzt.", erklärte er und ich filterte den Bestandteil heraus, der für mich wichtig war. Sie beide waren unverletzt, ich nicht. Die Erinnerung traf mich wie ein Schlag und ich sah vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie Bäume an mir vorbei flogen. Wir hatten flüchten müssen, weil Edward sein Verhältnis zu Seth überschätzt und ausgereizt hatte, und ich war irgendwo kurz vor der Grenze von Leah aufgehalten worden. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich am Boden lag und mich verletzt gefühlt hatte, obwohl das nicht möglich war. Zumindest nicht _in diesem Sinne_. Mein Bein tauchte vor mir auf, abgerissen und zerbröckelt, Seths Worte über kalte und tote Körper kamen mir in den Sinn und mit schmerzlicher und erschreckender Erkenntnis fuhr ich nach oben. Meine Augen fanden meine Beine und ich hielt inne. Es war alles in Ordnung, alles wie vorher. Hatte ich geträumt? Ich hatte mir doch nicht alles eingebildet? Als ich etwas dazu sagen wollte, kam Carlisle mir zuvor: „Dein Bein wurde abgetrennt. Aber keine Sorge, es wird alles wieder wie vorher sein. Du kannst es normal benutzten, es bleiben keine Begleiterscheinungen zurück." Mein Bein war… _abgetrennt_ worden. Allein der Gedanke daran und wie es passiert war, hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack auf meiner Zunge. Leah hatte es mit einem einzigen Ruck von mir abgerissen, als wäre nichts dabei gewesen. Ich hatte ihre Stärke unterschätzt, wie ich anfangs die Stärke aller Werwölfe unterschätzt hatte. Das würde nicht noch einmal vorkommen.

„Edward und Emmet haben dich gerettet, auch wenn sie es wohl schwerer hatten als erwartet. Wir konnten dein Bein nahtlos wieder zusammensetzen."

Es hörte sich vollkommen verrückt an, doch so war es wohl. Wir alle hatten es überlebt, nur würden wir nicht immer so glimpflich davonkommen. Nicht, wenn sie so stark und wild entschlossen waren, uns zu töten. Auch das hätte ich nicht erwartet, hätte es nicht einmal annähernd für möglich gehalten. Ich fürchtete ihre Reaktion und ahnte, dass sie nicht gewaltfrei ausfallen würde, aber dieser abgrundtiefe Hass wäre mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Was war nur zwischen uns passiert? Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur getan?

„Ich werde dich noch ein wenig allein lassen. Du solltest eine Weile ruhen, nur um sicher zu gehen."

Als er sich erhob, hielt ich ihn mit meinen Worten zurück: „Wo ist Edward?" Er hatte meine anfängliche Frage eher beiläufig beantwortet.

„Er wartet zusammen mit den anderen nebenan, bis du dich etwas erholt hast. Aber er macht sich große Vorwürfe, dass du verletzt wurdest."

Genau das, was ich mir hätte denken können. Edward glaubte, es wäre seine Schuld, dass ich beinahe umgekommen wäre, und gewissermaßen trug er einen nicht geringen Anteil daran. Dennoch lag die Schuld höchstens bei mir, weil ich nicht schnell genug gewesen war oder zu dumm, dass ich mich nach unseren Verfolgern umdrehen musste. Seth und Leah wirkten wie verändert, ich war sicher, dass man sie auf eine mir unbekannte Art und Weise beeinflusst hatte. _Manipuliert_. Und es war nicht schwierig zu erraten, wer dahinterstecken konnte.

„Schick ihn zu mir.", forderte ich, und fügte dann etwas milder hinzu: „Bitte."

* * *

Edward erschien wie Schnee zu Beginn des Winters. Man rechnete mit ihm, und dennoch wurde man davon überrascht. Er war so leise und vorsichtig, wie er nur hätte sein können, als er das Zimmer betrat und sich mir näherte. Sofort war mir bewusst, dass er sich noch wesentlich schuldiger fühlte, als es von ihm zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Seine Hand fand meine und ich strich sanft darüber, doch diese Geste wagte es nicht, die tiefen Furchen auf seiner Stirn zu glätten. Er war auch wütend, und ich wusste, was er dann imstande war zu tun. Nicht jedoch, was er zu tun gedachte.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er, und wiederholte sich damit. Er erwähnte es noch einmal, bevor ich ihn endlich mit einem Kopfschütteln und dem seichten Heben meiner Mundwinkel davon abbringen konnte. Seine Miene blieb unverändert.

„Wir hatten Glück.", redete ich ihm gut zu, wie Carlisle es mit mir getan hatte. Auch, wenn ich darin nicht so erfolgreich war wie er, hatte ich mir zumindest mehr davon erhofft, als ich letztendlich erreichte. Edward schnaubte und entzog sich mir.

„Diese Bastarde hätten dich in Stücke gerissen. Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken."

Seine Stimme war so bedrohlich, dass ich zögerte, bevor ich betont positiv darauf einging: „Das haben sie, und doch bin ich hier. Sie waren wütend und ganz sicher nicht sie selbst."

„Oh, doch, das waren sie! Und trotzdem war es ihnen egal, ob du stirbst."

Er wandte sich von mir ab und ging zum Fenster. Seine reglose Gestalt wirkte ruhelos.

„Du hast sehr eindringlich auf sie eingeredet. Aber sie hatten ihre Befehle. Es war umsonst, nun, nicht ganz vielleicht."

Meine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung auf ganzer Linie: „Stimmt, jetzt wissen wir, dass es zwei Bestien gibt, die unsere Familie bedrohen, großartig! Das ist ein wahrer Gewinn." Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann stemmte ich mich nach oben und wimmelte jeden Einspruch dagegen seitens Edward ab. Carlisle hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, mein Bein bewegte sich ebenso wie eh und je. Ich nahm Edwards schönes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht in meine Hände, um klarzustellen, dass sein Aufruhr nichts brachte, sondern ihn nur zu unüberlegten Aktionen verleitete.

„Wir wissen mehr, als wir zuvor wussten. Und sicher wissen wir auch, dass Seth und Leah nicht unsere Feinde sind. Sie mögen nicht auf unserer Seite stehen, aber immerhin glauben sie auch, wir hätten Mitglieder ihres Stammes getötet. Wie würdest du reagieren?", erklärte ich es ruhig, obwohl ich es gerade eben erst selbst verstanden hatte: „Sie versuchen, sich zu schützen. Wir können es ihnen nicht verübeln. Stattdessen sollten wir uns auf die wahre Gefahr und ihren Ursprung konzentrieren." Ich war nie gut mit Beschwichtigungen gewesen, trotzdem wirkte es diesmal. Sichtbar widerwillig atmete Edward einige Male tief durch und senkte dann den Blick. Er nahm meine Handgelenke und führte sie zwischen uns.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dir wehtun. Was auch immer du sagst, für wie gut du sie auch immer hältst. Sie haben versucht, dich zu töten, und das werde ich nicht vergessen."

Einsicht hörte sich sicherlich anders an: „Sie haben versucht, jeden von uns zu töten. Oder sie hatten lediglich vor, uns festzuhalten. Es spielt keine Rolle." Er wollte protestieren, doch ich küsste ihn. Es fühlte sich verwirrend an, all diese Dinge zwischen uns zu haben, und ich ertrug es nur schwer.

„Sag mir, was du in Seths Gedanken gehört hast.", fiel mir ein, was ich schon die ganze Zeit über wissen wollte. Edward schien überrascht, aber nur für einen Augenblick.

„Er war feindselig."

„Das habe ich gemerkt."

Edward schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, du verstehst das nicht. Er war es wirklich, er war es in jedem seiner Gedanken. Ich hörte alles, nur kein Wort von dem Seth, den ich zu kennen glaubte. Er war…verändert, vollkommen. Von innen nach außen gestülpt." Nun war es an mir, den Kopf zu schütteln. Ich erkannte Renesmees Wortwahl in Bezug auf Jacob wieder.

„Er hat Leah zurückgehalten, zumindest für kurz. Er wollte uns die Chance geben, zu gehen, aber wir haben sie nicht genutzt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns tatsächlich etwas antun wollte." Bei Leah hingegen war ich mir da nicht so sicher. Sie hatte mich noch nie gemocht, und umgekehrt war sie mir niemals vertrauenswürdig genug vorgekommen oder auch nur annähernd daran interessiert, dass wir einige wenige nette Worte wechselten.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du das nicht verstehen willst.", erwiderte er nur, ohne mich anzusehen. Und weil es mich ärgerte, dass er mich für so dumm und stur hielt, schwieg daraufhin auch ich.

„…er dachte auch an das Mädchen und ihre Schwester. Er dachte von ihnen wie von Freunden, dass wir ihnen Unrecht täten und nicht sie uns. Seth ist davon überzeugt, dass sie dem Stamm Gutes getan haben, indem sie ihm die Augen öffneten. Er glaubt, dass wir die Toten verursacht haben." Kurzum: er glaubte jedes Wort, das die unbekannte Fremde von sich gab. Seth folgte Jacob, weil sie einander vertrauten. Er vertraute ihm und das kam nicht von ungefähr, sie hatten genügend füreinander getan. Aber wie kam er dazu, auch ihr zu vertrauen? Und das nach so kurzer Zeit?

„Seth war nicht überzeugt davon, fast so, als gäbe es keine komplett wasserdichten Beweise, aber er musste annehmen, dass wir tatsächlich Schuld tragen."

Das war der Strohhalm, auf den ich gehofft hatte, um klammerte mich deshalb auch direkt daran: „Er war nicht überzeugt? Da hast du es. Man hat es ihm eingeredet, Edward, man hat ihn glauben machen, es wäre so." Nun musste ich ihn mit meiner Vermutung konfrontieren. Als er die sonst so klare Stirn noch mehr kraus zog, fuhr ich mit sicherer Stimme fort.

„Er wurde beeinflusst, sei es nur mit Worten oder gar mit Taten. Irgendwie hat man ihn manipuliert."

„Manipuliert? Du sprichst von einer Gabe?"

Und nicht von irgendeiner. Wenn dieses Mädchen so außergewöhnlich war, wieso nicht auch ihre Gabe? Wir konnten nicht genau sagen, woraus sie bestand, und doch war es naheliegend, dass sie komplexer war, als es zuerst den Anschein hatte.

„Möglich, aber nicht zwingend. Ich bin sicher, sie kann auch so sehr überzeugend sein.", sagte ich und wurde mir einmal mehr bewusst, welchen Einfluss sie allein äußerlich auf andere nehmen konnte. Wenn sie Jacob tatsächlich dazu gebracht haben sollte, dass er sich von Renesmee trennte – obwohl ich seine selbstlosen Absichten für wahrscheinlicher hielt oder eher eine plötzliche Laune, die er eben an den Tag gelegt hatte -, und auch Jasper von einer Art dunkler Faszination umgeben war, wenn er über sie sprach…ich hatte selbst kaum die Augen abwenden können, ich konnte es nicht leugnen. Da erreichte mich noch eine weitere Erkenntnis, eine Erinnerung an Alice' Worte, nur dass sie da noch keine Beachtung gefunden hatten. _Die Frau ist die Quelle._ Vielleicht war sie das auf viele Arten und Weisen, viel mehr als wir vermuteten. Ich wollte Edward darauf aufmerksam machen, da hielt er inne und bedeutete mir, still zu sein. Und noch bevor mir ein ungutes Gefühl hätte kommen können oder er sagen musste, was er soeben aus den Gedanken anderer vernommen hatte, realisierte ich selbst, dass etwas vor sich ging. Und nicht irgendetwas: ich hörte Stimmen, Schritte, Laute. Allesamt fremd und in der Mehrzahl. Es kam jemand und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es kein weiterer ungebetener Gast war.


	75. Kapitel 38-1

**38.** ** _E_** **leazars Offenbahrung – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem der Versuch, über Seth an Informationen zu kommen und ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, nach hinten los gegangen war und ich nur knapp ein Bein an Leahs scharfe Zähne verloren hätte, machte sich Edward schwere Vorwürfe. Ich versuchte, ihn zu beschwichtigen und ihm deutlich zu machen, dass Seth und Leah nicht unbedingt unsere Feinde sein mussten, sondern dass sie womöglich manipuliert wurden. Doch auch seine Wut sorgte dafür, dass er dem nicht ganz traute. Ich war sicher, dass das Mädchen die Quelle von so viel mehr war, als wir vermuteten. Doch bevor ich meine Gedanken mit Edward hätte teilen können, vernahm ich, dass sich draußen jemand näherte. Und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es kein weiterer ungebetener Gast war._

* * *

Es hätte so viel schlimmer kommen können und innerlich verfluchte ich, dass mir die Gewissheit darüber noch so tief in den Knochen saß. Ich hatte einiges erwartet, alles, nur nicht diese drei bekannten Gesichter. Tanya, Carmen und Eleazar hatten sich kurz entschlossen dazu hinreißen lassen, auf der Durchreise bei uns vorbeizuschauen. Sie kamen aus den Südstaaten, weil sie dort Garretts Bekannte besuchten, und er und Kate waren vorerst bei ihr verblieben. Als wir zu den anderen stießen, die sich vor dem Haus versammelt hatten, begrüßten sie uns herzlich, und es tat gut, sie wiederzusehen. Besonders Carmen war versessen darauf, auch mit Renesmee zu sprechen, da Garrett ihr etwas für sie mitgegeben hatte. Vorerst jedoch würde ich sie vertrösten müssen. Ich war nicht sicher, ob Renesmee überhaupt noch mit irgendjemandem sprechen wollte und wenn, dann war jetzt ganz sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ihre Aufgewühltheit und Trauer würden zudem Aufschluss über Geschehnisse geben, von denen mir nicht klar war, ob wir sie ihnen so offen präsentieren sollten.

„Seid gegrüßt! Esme, Carlisle" – Eleazar gab ihnen beiden friedlich lächelnd die Hand und Carmen tat es ihm gleich – „Rosalie, Emmet…und Bella, die schöne Bella. Ich kann nur wiederholen, wie hervorragend dir die Unsterblichkeit steht." Rosalie, die auf die Begrüßung nichts erwidert hatte, warf mir undefinierbare Blicke zu. Ich war nicht sicher, inwiefern ihre allgemein schlechte Laune sich nun in meine Richtung orientierte. Vielleicht bildete ich es mir wirklich nur ein.

Nachdem ich auch Carmen und Tanya empfangen hatte, und Edward ihnen ebenfalls eher wortkarg begegnet war, beschlossen wir, nach drinnen zu gehen. Alice und Jasper erwarteten uns bereits, schienen jedoch in etwas vollkommen anderes vertieft gewesen zu sein. Sie verstummten, und begrüßten unseren Besuch betont freundlich.

„Es ist uns eine Freude, euch alle hier versammelt vorzufinden. Wir sind entzückt zu sehen, dass ihr euch diesen friedlichen Ort als Zuhause erhalten konntet, trotz aller Vorsicht, die das Vampirdasein in unmittelbarer Umgebung von Menschen erfordert."

Carlisle lächelte nur, was er in Anbetracht der Umstände herausragend hinbekam. Die Täuschung wirkte echt, und so bot er ihnen allen einen Platz auf dem Sofa an: „Wir heißen euch herzlich Willkommen, es ist uns eine Ehre, euren Besuch zu erwarten…wenn er auch recht überraschend kommt. Setzt euch doch! Ihr habt eine lange Reise hinter euch." Seine Wortwahl verriet mir, dass er ebenfalls etwas anderes erwartet hatte, oder besser: _jemand_ anderen.

„Sie war weniger anstrengend, als man vermuten könnte.", sagte Carmen mit ihrer warmen Stimme: „Wir mussten einer Schlechtwetterfront ausweichen, doch das hat uns schon einmal auf die Bedingungen hier in Forks eingestimmt. Es ist sehr oft verregnet, nicht wahr?"

„Es hält sich in Grenzen.", erwiderte Esme, doch sie schaffte es nicht, das Zittern ihrer Lippen zu unterdrücken. Es schien niemandem aufzufallen.

„Nun, wir konnten nicht umhin, deine junge Familie zu besuchen, Edward. Es interessiert uns brennend, was aus der begabten kleinen Renesmee geworden ist."

Eleazar reagierte auf die offensichtliche Wortkargheit aller, indem er es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Er suchte meinen Blick und ich fühlte mich zum Antworten gezwungen: „Oh, ja, natürlich. Sie ist sehr schnell erwachsen geworden, aber das war vorauszusehen." Ich lächelte müde, weil allein die Wahl meiner nächsten Worte all meine Anstrengung erforderte. Sollten wir ihnen eine heile Welt vorspielen? Sie hatten längst mitbekommen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Sicher ist sie auch sehr hübsch, das war sie schon immer."

Carmen verstand sich darin, Komplimente zu machen, doch es rief in mir nicht das angedachte Wohlgefühl hervor. Und ich glaubte, sie bemerkte es. Tanya lenkte mit ein: „Spielt sie denn auch Klavier? Hat sie bereits Zukunftspläne?"

„Eine Menge, ja. Sie spielte schon Klavier, da war sie kaum älter, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihr sie kennenlerntet. Und wir wollen, dass die Welt ihr offen steht. Sie kann sich frei wählen, welchen Weg sie einzuschlagen gedenkt."

Langsam aber sicher entwickelte sich so etwas wie ein Kloß in meinem Hals, obwohl mir diese Art des Unwohlseins länger nicht untergekommen war. Ich fühlte mich mit jeder Sekunde unsicherer und es ging nicht nur mir so. Als eine weitere unangenehme Pause entstand, bemerkte ich zudem, wie steif Jasper und Alice wirkten. Sie saßen merkwürdig abgewandt voneinander.

„Es wäre unangebracht, uns euch aufzudrängen.", sagte Eleazar plötzlich, als antwortete er auf meine Gedanken: „Offensichtlich scheint unsere Anwesenheit weder besonders angebracht noch erwünscht. Auch wenn ich gehofft hatte, ihr würdet uns nicht vorenthalten, was mit der Front eures Hauses passiert ist." Er hatte es also definitiv bemerkt. Carlisle lenkte sofort dagegen: „Nein, es…wir sind sehr froh, euren Besuch zu erwarten, ganz sicher. Nur ist es nicht gerade in einer der ruhigeren Zeiten." Alle drei wechselten einen Blick.

„Was ist vorgefallen?", fragte Tanya direkt, wenn auch zu Eleazars deutlichem Missfallen. Die Runde wartete gebannt auf irgendjemandes Geständnis, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass Carlisle als Einziger eine definitive Entscheidung darüber treffen konnte. Weihten wir die Denalis ein, könnten wir von ihnen erfragen, ob ihnen bereits derartige Vorkommnisse – die Leichen im Wald – oder Wesen – Jacobs angsteinflößende Zwillingsschwestern – begegnet waren. Möglicherweise wussten sie darum oder halfen uns, diese ungewisse Situation zu handhaben. Schwiegen wir jedoch, blieb kein nennenswerter Vorteil erhalten. Vielleicht nahmen sie es uns sogar übel, auch wenn ich ihnen diese Kleinlichkeit nicht zutraute.

Carlisle zögerte länger, als ich vermutet hätte, dann sagte er: „Nun, es scheint, als käme uns das Vertrauen der Wölfe nicht mehr zuteil. Es ist noch fraglich, aus welchem Grunde genau, und auch, wie wir darauf reagieren werden." Der Denali Clan hatte nie viel von den Werwölfen gehalten, wie auch alle anderen Vampire, die mir bisher begegnet waren. Besonders zu Zeiten, in denen ich mir Renesmees und unser aller Leben nicht hatte sicher sein können, war dies immer wieder deutlich geworden. Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln? Sie waren natürlicher Feind der Vampire.

„Ist denn abzuwarten, dass daraus Probleme entstehen könnten?", fragte also Eleazar, der sich des Vorteils einer Kooperation oder gar Freundschaft mit den Wölfen eigentlich bewusst sein müsste. Viel darauf zu geben schien er folglich nicht.

„Das bleibt abzuwarten. Ihr wisst jedoch, wir schätzten sie stets als friedliche Nachbarn und konnten auf ihre tatkräftige Unterstützung bauen."

Rosalie schnaubte laut genug, dass es nicht nur Aufsehen erregte, sondern auch stutzig machte. Ich glaubte fast, sie beließe es nicht dabei, doch das tat sie.

„Solltet ihr Hilfe benötigen, müsst ihr wissen, dass wir zu euch stehen.", erwiderte Carmen mit dem bestätigenden Kopfnicken der beiden anderen. Ich verstand das aber mehr als eine Frage nach den genauen Umständen, als ein Hilfsangebot. Denn ihrer Loyalität konnten wir uns immer sicher sein.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass das nötig sein wird.", erklärte Carlisle mit einem seichten Lächeln und ich atmete tonlos auf: „Womöglich handelt es sich um ein simples Missverständnis."

* * *

So sprachen die Denalis noch eine ganze Weile davon, dass das Wetter im hohen Norden schärfer und kühler geworden war, und dass dadurch ihre Jagdgründe immer mehr in Gefahr gerieten. Tanya erzählte hinter vorgehaltener Hand von den inoffiziellen Heiratsplänen ihrer Schwester. Und wie schon so oft gerieten mit Eleazar auch die Volturi kurz in den Mittelpunkt des Gesprächs, schließlich hatte er einige Zeit bei ihnen verbracht und beobachtete heute noch fortlaufend ihre Handlungen und Vorhaben. Währenddessen es mir lieber war, ihnen und ihren Taten fern zu bleiben, glaubte er wohl, auf diese Weise Dinge verhindern oder jemanden warnen zu können, der aufgrund seiner besonderen Gabe in Aros Hände zu fallen drohte. Vielleicht beruhigte es ihn.

Es dauerte eine geschlagene Stunde, bis Carlisle endlich zu bemerken schien, dass ich daran interessiert war, mit ihm zu persönlich zu sprechen. Ich hatte genug der schöngeistigen Erzählungen gehört, um dem überdrüssig zu werden, und seitdem das Gerede wieder in Richtung Renesmee abdriftete, suchte ich einen Weg, das zu verhindern. Währenddessen Esme unseren Gästen eine Auswahl an Getränken anbot, nutzten Carlisle und ich die Gelegenheit, um uns zu entfernen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er mich, als wüsste er nicht ganz genau, worum es ging.

„Carlisle, wir müssen mit ihnen darüber reden. Wir müssen es ihnen erklären. Vielleicht können sie helfen? Glaubst du nicht, sie würden uns unterstützen wollen?"

Er machte ein undefinierbares Gesicht, dann lächelte er. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich noch einige weitere Argumente parat hatte, die seine Meinung ändern würden, doch er kam mir zuvor: „Helfen wobei? Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass uns irgendjemand von ihnen sagen könnte, wie wir mit einer uns unbekannten und möglicherweise potentiellen Gefahr umzugehen haben. Sie können diese Entscheidung nicht für uns treffen. Und da sie den Vertrag nicht genau kennen –"

„Wen interessiert der Vertrag? Ich sehe da einen ganz anderen Nutzen. Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, gewinnen wir dadurch auch nichts. Wenn wir jedoch Eleazar davon berichten könnten, welche Erfahrungen wir gemacht haben, vielleicht könnte er uns mehr über diese Gabe erzählen? Vielleicht kann er dadurch vermuten, woraus sie bestehen könnte?"

Wenn ich auch nicht sonderlich gut darin war, überzeugend zu sein, so hatte ich doch einen gewissen Nerv getroffen. Carlisle wirkte unentschlossen, was so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Vielleicht war er selbst doch der Meinung, dass es uns helfen könnte, und hatte es lediglich deshalb nicht getan, weil er vermutete, dass es zu einer weiteren Diskussion ausarten könnte. Sollte sich Rosalie nicht gefasst haben, war das sogar sehr wahrscheinlich.

„Ich sprach nicht von dem Mädchen, als ich sagte, es gäbe vielleicht eine Gefahr."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, weil er so ganz anders dachte, als ich vermutet hätte: „Genau darum geht es doch. Ich kann auch nicht sicher sagen, ob sie das ist, aber so haben wir wenigstens eine größere Chance, es herauszufinden." Und damit hatte ich ihn überredet.

* * *

Edwards Hand fand meine, als ich mich wieder zu ihm setzte. Er bedachte mich mit wissenden Blicken, nur konnte ich daraus nicht lesen, ob er für gut befand, was ich ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Das würde sich wohl aus dem folgenden Gespräch ergeben.

„Vielleicht…benötigen wir doch eure Hilfe.", begann Carlisle, woraufhin ich Rosalies Blick förmlich auf mir spüren konnte. Ich ignorierte sie, wusste jedoch, dass ich ihr damit auch ein wenig in die Hände gespielt hatte. Sie glaubte sicherlich, dass wir jede Unterstützung – besonders militärischer Art – gebrauchten konnten.

„Ist das so?", erwiderte Tanya missbilligend, währenddessen Eleazar bereits so etwas geahnt zu haben schien. Jaspers Mund verhärtete sich, als Carlisle daraufhin zur Sache kam: „Sicher erinnert ihr euch an Jacob Black. Er ist derjenige, dessen Besuch wir kürzlich…erwarten durften."

„War es nicht er, der sich auf die kleine Renesmee prägte?", fragte Carmen unvermittelt, und Tanya sagte kurz darauf: „Ist die demolierte Mauer ihm zuzuschreiben?" Dass letztere Frage unverschämt war, brauchte nicht erwähnt zu werden. Dennoch brachte sie Edward dazu, beschämt den Blick zu senken. Wäre diese Situation weniger ernst gewesen, hätte es den ein oder anderen sicher zum Lachen gebracht, allen voran Rosalie und Emmet. Wenn es nach ihnen ging, konnte Jacob auch noch weitere Mauern unseres Hauses zum Einstürzen bringen, wenn er in sie hineingeschleudert wurde.

„Genau der.", sagte ich trotz allem freundlich an Carmen gewandt. Carlisle, der weder das eine, noch das andere erwartet hatte, fuhr ungerührt fort: „Er kam, um uns den Vertrag aufzukündigen, war dabei jedoch nicht allein. Und es käme uns sehr gelegen, wenn ihr an dieser Stelle helfen könntet, möglicherweise du, Eleazar, deren Gabe zu identifizieren, wenn wir sie euch beschreiben." In diesem Moment fragte ich mich, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre, mit Eleazar allein darüber zu sprechen. Die anderen beiden konnten dazu wohl kaum etwas beitragen und wurden schlussendlich nur dadurch verunsichert – denn genau das war es, was ihre darauffolgende wortlose Kommunikation aussagte. Ich erwartete nicht, dass die beiden Frauen zustimmten, aber Eleazar reagierte unabhängig von ihnen auf unsere Bitte.

„Wenn ich euch damit helfen kann, dann gern. Nur kann ich nicht versichern, aus geschilderten Eigenschaften einer Gabe auch konkrete und korrekte Rückschlüsse auf diese zu ziehen. Ihr werdet mit einer Vermutung vorlieb nehmen müssen, die letztlich vielleicht auch nicht mehr ist als das – eine Vermutung, eine Annahme."

Eleazar hatte sicherlich lange genug auf Erden gewandelt und seine Gabe auf alle möglichen Vampire angewendet, dass ihn auch Beschreibungen zu recht genauen Schlussfolgerungen führten. Natürlich wäre es einfacher gewesen, sie ihm zu zeigen – Renesmee hätte dafür herhalten müssen, und das würde ich nicht zulassen, selbst wenn sie in diesem Moment dabei gewesen wäre -, aber ich glaubte, dass es auch so ausreichte.

„Von welchen Fähigkeiten sprechen wir?", fragte er also und Carlisle nickte Jasper zu, woraufhin dieser für ihn fortfuhr, weil er schlicht mehr Erfahrung damit hatte: „Veränderliche. Solche, die sich an jeden Gegner anpassen, an seine individuellen Gewohnheiten und Kampftechniken."

„Auch an seine Gabe, sollte er eine besitzen?"

„Auch daran, ja. Eine Fähigkeit, die sich immer wieder anders ausprägt, abgängig von seinem Gegenüber. Dadurch ist schwer festzulegen, woraus genau sie besteht."


	76. Kapitel 38-2

**38.** ** _E_** **leazars Offenbahrung – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Der unerwartete Besuch entpuppte sich als harmlos: Eleazar, Carmen und Tanya hatten beschlossen, auf der Durchreise bei uns vorbeizuschauen. So sprachen wir über dieses und jenes, doch die beschädigte Front des Hauses war offensichtlich genug, ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken. Nach erster Ablehnung der Hilfe, die sie uns bei Problemen anbieten wollten, konnte ich Carlisle dazu überreden, sie doch in Anspruch zu nehmen. Ich hoffte darauf, dass Eleazar uns dank seiner Gabe genauere Hinweise auf die Fähigkeiten des Mädchens geben konnte, wenn wir sie ihm beschrieben. Doch er wusste noch wesentlich mehr darüber, als zu erahnen gewesen wäre…_

* * *

Eleazar war anzusehen, dass er überlegte, oder zumindest machte es auf mich den Eindruck, als wäre es so. Vielleicht wusste ich aber auch nur nicht, wie seine Gabe funktionierte und ob er mit ihr lediglich spürte oder sie ihm tatsächlich zu kombinieren und zu begreifen half. Unvermittelt fühlte ich mich verpflichtet, etwas hinzuzufügen: „Möglicherweise ist es aber auch ganz anders und sie besiegt ihre Gegner, indem sie deren Gaben ausschaltet? Schließlich wurde Alice in ihren Visionen gestört und wir anderen ebenfalls, aber vielleicht hängt all das auch nicht zusammen –"

„ _Sie?_ ", fragte Eleazar und nun starrte er mich direkt an. Es war, als hätte ich den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben, indem ich gerade etwas sagte, das mit der eigentlichen Gabe ganz und gar nichts zu tun hatte.

„Augenscheinlich ein Stammesmitglied, ja, man nennt sie Jessica Lesotho."

Carlisle hatte seine Aussage kaum zum Ende geführt, da erkannte ich, wie sich nicht nur in Eleazars Verhalten etwas änderte. Carmens Hand spannte sich an, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit über reglos auf dem Unterarm ihres Gefährten gelegen hatte. Und ihre Augen sprachen eine ganz eigene Sprache. Plötzlich war ich mir sicher, dass Eleazar nicht das Geschlecht der Person hinterfragt hatte, um deren Gabe es ging, sondern dass er schon da eine Ahnung hatte, die nun bestätigt worden war.

„Ich…ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie zurückkehren würde. Dass sie Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde in dieser Art und Weise, nicht nachdem – die Kämpfe der Neugeborenen, das…ein Wunder! Wahrlich, ein Wunder. Aro wäre hocherfreut! Tatsächlich, Carlisle, ich kenne sie. Sie beide.", sagte Eleazar daraufhin in einer Tonlage, die mehr Begeisterung ausdrückte, als ich für angebracht gehalten hätte. Es erinnerte mich daran, wie Jasper von ihr sprach. Und es machte mir Sorgen. …nicht so sehr jedoch, wie –

„Du kennst sie?", echote Carlisle, woraufhin ich mir bewusst wurde, dass Edward ihm wohl berichtet hatte, dass sie eine Schwester besaß. Aber was noch viel wichtiger war: „Was hat Aro damit zu tun?"

„Jessica Lesotho, das Teufelsmädchen. So wurde sie bekannt, inmitten der Machtkämpfe um die Südstaaten. Es hieß, sie sei ausgewandert, zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Jennifer."

Jennifer also. Das gab der unbekannten Frau, die noch im Schatten all dieser Mysterien stand und ihrer Schwester vielleicht äußerlich vollkommen glich, einen Namen. Amerikanische Vornamen, ein jedoch eher ungewöhnlicher Nachname.

Der Zug um Jaspers Mund wurde eisern, es war, als hielt er jede Regung unter Kontrolle. Im Gegensatz dazu musste Eleazars Entzückung Funken sprühen: „Ich lernte sie kennen, als ich Teil der Volturi war. Eine solch außergewöhnliche Begabung könnte nicht allzu lange ohne Aros Mitwissen und natürlich Interesse bestehen. Er wollte sie für sich, wie er auch nach so vielen anderen verlangte." Es war nicht in Worte zu fassen, was dieses junge, unscheinbare Mädchen bereits hinter sich hatte. Dass ihr Können durch die Siege der Armee, für die sie stand, bekannt wurde und Aro seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete, bedurfte keiner weiteren Hinterfragung. Er war machthungrig und gierte ständig nach neuen Errungenschaften. Aber wie hatte sie sich ihm verwehrt? Schließlich schafften wir dies nur durch die Sicherheit unseres Clans und die Unterstützung so vieler Vampire überall auf der Welt, die sich an unserer Seite gegen sie gestellt hatten.

„Wurde sie Teil der Volturi?", fragte Esme, und ich erinnerte mich daran, dass sie die Volturi bereits erwähnt hatte, als wir noch nicht einmal wussten, wen genau wir da vor uns sahen. Sie konnte es nicht geahnt haben, aber erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie offensichtlich es doch auf der Hand lag. Eine starke Gabe weckte Interesse in Aro – nur was genau machte sie stark?

„Oh, nein. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran und war auch nicht leicht zu überzeugen. Chelsea brauchte lange Zeit, um über ihr Versagen hinwegzukommen, sie hatte es sonst wesentlich einfacher.", antwortete er und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Chelsea ist ein Teil der Leibwache und beeinflusst die emotionalen Bindungen aller. Sie kann sie ebenso festigen wie zerschlagen, und ihr zu widerstehen ist nahezu unmöglich." Das glaubte ich sofort. Irgendwann hatte ich schon einmal von Chelsea gehört, nur wusste ich nicht, wer es mir erzählt hatte. Sicherlich war es in Bezug auf die nahende Konfrontation nach Renesmees Geburt von Wichtigkeit gewesen. Denn ohne sie, da war ich sicher, würde von den Volturi nicht viel übrig bleiben.

„Und was – was ist es, das sie widerstehen ließ? Ihre Gabe, woraus genau besteht sie?", fragte nun Jasper mit einer Stimme, die seiner gewöhnlichen kaum mehr glich. Diese hier wirkte rau, fast so, als gäbe er all seine Beherrschung dafür, sie überhaupt in verständliche Worte formen zu können. Eleazar bemerkte es wohl nicht, denn er holte wesentlich weiter aus, als Jasper es zu ertragen können schien: „Sie ist sehr komplex und auch wieder nicht. Wir erfuhren anfangs nicht direkt davon. Es war ein einfacher Nomade, der zum Tode verurteilt worden war, nachdem er unsere Gesetzte missachtet hatte, der Aro den Hinweis auf ein großes Talent gab, das er in einer der Armeen entdeckt hätte. Er gedachte sich mit dieser wertvollen Information freizukaufen und damit, indem er uns verriet, wo genau er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Aber natürlich war Aro weder daran gelegen, ihn zu begnadigen, noch hielt er viel auf die Behauptungen eines untreuen Nomaden. Also ließ er ihn dennoch töten, nachdem er sich all seine Informationen angehört hatte. Erst, als sich die Gerüchte verdichteten, beauftragte er Demetri und Felix, das Mädchen aufzuspüren und sie zu ihm zu bringen – und das taten sie auch. Wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, war Aro sehr angetan von ihrem Können und entwickelte eine Art Besessenheit, wie er sie vielen begabten Vampiren zuteil werden lässt. Jedoch waren die Zwillinge, wie wohl zu erwarten ist, nicht einverstanden, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Als man sie jedoch nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen wollte, griffen sie mehrere hochbegabte Wachen an und erledigten sie. Selbst Caius erlitt schwere Verletzungen, weil sie sich in Wolfsgestalt bewegten. Es war auf sein ausdrückliches Verlangen hin, dass Aro sein Ziel vorerst aufgab, schließlich hatte Caius eine beinahige Niederlage erlitten und hegte dementsprechend einen ungeheuren Zorn. Ich bin einer der wenigen, die darum wissen, dass er sie niemals wirklich hat gehen lassen. Er behält sie im Auge, bis heute, da bin ich sicher. Und irgendwann wird er einen erneuten Versuch wagen, sie zu sich zu holen; dann, wenn er einen Weg gefunden hat, sie sich zu unterwerfen."

Es gab so viele Dinge daran, die mich gleichermaßen beruhigten wie sie mich beunruhigten. Vor allem, dass da noch so viel mehr war, das wir nicht wussten. Dass ihre Geschichte weitaus umfassender war, als man angenommen hätte. Es ergriff mich, dass sie ebenso wie Alice und Edward nichts weiter für Aro war als eine Trophäe, die er sich zu holen gedachte. Dass sie in Gefahr war, wie einige von uns auch, und dass sie nur hoffen durfte, dass der Tag, an welchem Aro eine Waffe gegen sie gefunden hatte, niemals kommen würde. Andererseits verwunderte mich, dass gerade sie womöglich diejenige war, die Caius' Hass gegen die Werwölfe noch mehr geschürt oder gar erst verursacht hatte. Es fühlte sich an wie die Geschichte aus einer anderen Zeit, einer Vergangenheit, die lange vor unser aller Leben passiert war und erst dafür sorgte, dass unsere Zukunft auf diese Weise vor sich ging.

Beinahe vergaß ich über all diese verwirrenden Gedanken, dass es noch eine ganz andere Sache zu klären galt.

„Das wird ihm niemals gelingen.", flüsterte Jasper, nur wusste ich nicht, worauf er ansprach. Eleazar hingegen schon, weshalb er antwortete: „Ich möchte hoffen, dass es ihm nicht gelingt. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es das wird, zumindest nicht ohne die Unterstützung unzähliger Anderer – oder die eines einzelnen, wer mag das so genau zu sagen. Jedenfalls ist mir persönlich noch keine größere Waffe in Form eines übernatürlichen Wesens begegnet. Denn ihre Gabe ermöglicht es ihr, unsere Fähigkeiten – vollkommen unabhängig von deren Art – zu kopieren. Damit ist sie theoretisch in der Lage, alles zu tun, was ihr ebenfalls tun könnt. Da sie hier war, wird sie nun nicht nur Gedanken lesen und Visionen ihresgleichen sehen können, sondern auch Gefühle spüren und zu beeinflussen wissen. Ganz zu schweigen von einem überaus mächtigen Schutzschild natürlich. …zumindest solange sie diese erworbenen Gaben trainiert und ausweitet, denn nur dann kann sie sie auch in demselben Maße nutzen, wie jeder von euch. Praktisch jedoch, sind ihr keinerlei Grenzen gesetzt. Falls ihr nun annehmen solltet, dass das ein hervorragendes Angriffstalent sei, kann ich dem nicht ganz zustimmen. Sicherlich ist sie trainiert, durch den offenen Kampf in der Armee zu damaligen Zeiten, und wird ihr Können auch für den Angriff nutzen. Aber im Grunde ist es eine gezielte Verteidigung. Sie schlägt ihre Gegner mit ihren eigenen Waffen. Egal, wie stark die jeweilige Gabe ist, sie wird mit ausreichend Übung in der Lage sein, jegliche Attacken zu übernehmen. Die von bekannten und geliebten Personen womöglich schneller, als die anderer." Ich musste unwillkürlich schlucken und wurde unangenehm an den Kloß in meinem Hals erinnert. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der ich gedacht hatte, Vampire wären unfehlbar. Dass sie unsterblich wie übermächtig waren und man sie auf der ganzen Welt fürchtete. Doch dieser Glaube musste fortan der Vergangenheit angehören. Er war eine Lüge.

Dass Eleazar bei seinen Beschreibungen dann unter anderem dieselben Worte wählte, um das Mädchen zu beschreiben, wie es Jasper getan hatte, musste ein Zufall sein, aber es war dennoch Misstrauen erweckend. Mir war nicht klar, ob Jasper es bemerkt hatte, doch seiner kaum merklichen Reaktion nach zu urteilen hatte er das. Er wirkte sichtlich angespannt, noch mehr als zuvor, und in seinen Augen leuchtete eine ähnliche Gier, wie ich sie aus Aros kannte.


	77. Kapitel 39-1

**39.** ** _U_** **nnachgiebig – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Der unerwartete Besuch entpuppte sich als harmlos: Eleazar, Carmen und Tanya hatten beschlossen, auf der Durchreise bei uns vorbeizuschauen. Sie boten uns Hilfe an, die wir nach einigem Zögern auch ergriffen. Und tatsächlich konnte uns Eleazar auch ohne Einsatz seiner Gabe weiterhelfen: denn er kannte das Mädchen und seine Schwester Jennifer und erklärte, dass sie unsere Fähigkeiten kopieren und durch Training in ähnlicher Weise wie wir einsetzen konnte. Übereifrig erzählte er, dass sie einst Aros Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen und er sie zu sich holen wollte – doch sie wehrten sich und konnten fliehen. Seither habe er nicht von ihnen gehört, ahnte aber, dass Aro nicht von ihnen ablassen würde und nach einer Gelegenheit suchte, sie sich zu unterwerfen. Dass Eleazar bei seinen Beschreibungen dann unter anderem dieselben Worte wählte, um das Mädchen zu beschreiben, wie es Jasper getan hatte, mochte ein Zufall sein. Doch Jasper wirkte nun merklich angespannter, und in seinen Augen blitzte eine ähnliche Gier auf, wie ich sie aus Aros kannte._

* * *

„Mir scheint, das ist nicht die erste außergewöhnliche Geschichte, die ihr von ihr zu hören bekommt."

Damit hatte Eleazar den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Es gab praktisch nichts mehr, das uns überraschen sollte, und dennoch tat es das. Nun, sie _war_ eben ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen. Aber ich fühlte mich dennoch, als hätte uns dieses Wissen keine leichtere Entscheidung ermöglicht. Je mehr wir erfuhren, desto weniger wussten wir.

„Wahre Worte, Eleazar, und ich danke dir. Wir alle danken dir.", sagte Carlisle: „Ich entschuldige mich, dass wir zögerten, dir Vertrauen zu schenken." Eleazar nickte nur verständnisvoll, währenddessen Tanya, die das alles wohl ebenfalls zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, weiterdachte.

„Und was gedenkt ihr nun zu tun? Für mich klingt das nicht, als wäre es eine einfache Sache."

Das war es auch nicht. Es klang nach Krieg und Kampf, und mir gefiel nicht, dass jeder hier das so zu sehen schien. Carmen, die die folgende kurze Stille richtig interpretierte, wies Tanya zurecht: „Wir haben sie bereits gedrängt, mit uns darüber zu sprechen. Mehr steht uns wirklich nicht zu." Tatsächlich hatten wir sie darum gebeten. Aber das spielte keine Rolle.

„Ihr wart uns eine große Hilfe. Und ich denke, wir alle wissen, was nun zu tun ist."

Es war das erste Mal seit längerer Zeit, dass Rosalie sprach. Sie schickte daraufhin einen Blick in die Runde, als erwartete sie, Zustimmung zu bekommen. Niemand ging darauf ein, nicht einmal Carlisle, obwohl sein Gesicht verriet, dass er damit nicht einverstanden war. Er und Esme schlugen zwar vor, dass unsere Gäste ja noch eine Weile bleiben könnten, wenn auch nicht allzu lange. Aber Carmen, Eleazar und eher widerwillig auch Tanya verneinten und setzten ihre Heimreise in den hohen Norden fort. Und obwohl uns somit weitere Zeit gegeben worden war, um ein eventuelles weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen, verschob Carlisle die Diskussion auf den folgenden Tag.

* * *

„Wenn du es nicht schaffst, dich zusammen –"

Alice' Worte rissen abrupt ab, als ich den Raum betrat. Ich hatte genug gesehen und gehört, um festzustellen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Jasper und sie wussten mehr als wir anderen oder planten vielleicht sogar etwas. Und bei meinen Erinnerungen an Alice' Aktion, als es darum ging, Aro die Existenz von Halbvampiren zu beweisen, verhieß das nicht nur Gutes. Diesmal war es anders und deshalb würden sie mit mir sprechen müssen.

„Wir müssen reden.", erklärte ich deshalb kurzerhand, wenn auch Alice' Blick mir sagen sollte, dass es weder der richtige Zeitpunkt, noch allgemein eine gute Idee war. Ich brauchte Antworten. Obwohl Jasper mir den Rücken zugewendet hatte, hätte ich schwören können, dass er seine steinerne Miene aufgesetzt hatte. Er verhielt sich nicht wie es jemand tun würde, der unschuldig war.

Alice lächelte entschuldigend: „Bella, ich weiß, dass es eine ziemlich nervenaufreibende Angelegenheit ist. Das ist es für uns alle. Ich bin gern für dich da, aber könnten wir das auf später verschieben?"

„Oh, ich…eigentlich wollte ich mit Jasper sprechen."

Ich tat so, als wäre ich unabsichtlich in diese Situation gestolpert, weil es meine eigentlichen Absichten verdeckte. Ich war mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Alice nicht wusste, was ich wusste…oder was ich vorgab zu wissen. Jasper vielleicht schon, doch er wirkte nicht, als wäre er in der Verfassung, Einspruch zu erheben. Die Geschehnisse hatten ihm zugesetzt und mich interessierte über alle Maßen, warum das so war.

Er und Alice sahen einander an, dann legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Als sie erneut widersprechen wollte, fügte ich ein ernstgemeintes ‚Bitte' hinzu. Erst nach einigem Zögern und zu Jaspers deutlichem Missfallen – er musste wohl versucht haben, sie mit seinen Blicken festzuhalten und wortlos darüber zu kommunizieren, was sie entweder nicht richtig deutete oder ignorierte – wandte sie sich zum Gehen hin. Ich wartete ab, bis sich ihre Schritte entfernt hatten und mehrere Türen zwischen uns geschlossen worden waren.

„Jasper, geht es dir gut?"

Das war eine rhetorische Frage. Ich erwartete keine Antwort, weil ich mir einbildete, sie bereits zu kennen. Aber ich wollte etwas von ihm und konnte ihn damit nicht überrennen, obwohl meine Neugierde es vielleicht gern getan hätte. Hier ging es nicht nur um reines Interesse, sondern darum, inwiefern es mir half, dieses Durcheinander zu deuten und darauf zu reagieren.

Als er nicht antwortete und sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte, fuhr ich fort: „Ich habe gesehen, wie es dich mitgenommen hat. Das alles. Und da frage ich mich…ich frage mich, was du uns verschwiegen hast." Stille. Bald hatte ich den Eindruck, sein Rücken hätte die Fähigkeit entwickelt, mit blanken und wütenden Augen zurückzustarren. Also kam ich näher, viel näher, bis nur noch wenige Schritte zwischen uns waren. Von der Seite wirkte sein Gesicht gräulich, beinahe aschfahl. Er stierte in Richtung der weißen Wand, als gäbe es mich gar nicht. Sein Verhalten sprach für sich.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du so lange Zeit mit ihr verbracht hast, und dennoch nicht erkannt hast, was ihre Gabe ist? Wenn du sie doch trainiert hast, erforscht hast, wieso ist es dir nie in den Sinn gekommen?"

Ich hätte genauso gut zur Wand selbst sprechen können: „Oder hast du es gewusst und verheimlicht und wir hätten es nie erfahren, wenn Eleazar nicht zufällig hier vorbeigekommen wäre?" Mit einem Rück drehte er den Kopf und sah mich an, den Mund zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, als könnte er mich damit einschüchtern.

„Du weißt gar nichts.", flüsterte er. In gewisser Weise machte mir die Art, wie er plötzlich reagierte, Angst. Vielleicht war es aber auch seine besondere Fähigkeit, die er einsetzte, um mich zum Gehen zu bewegen. Das Gefühl war nicht stark genug. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick mit derselben Intensität.

„Dann sag, was ich nicht weiß. Denn ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ich es wüsste. Wenn wir alle es wüssten."

Er schnaubte: „Ich werde nichts weiter dazu sagen." Als er den Anschein machte, mich tatsächlich ohne wenigstens irgendeine Antwort stehen zu lassen, hielt ich ihn auf. Er zuckte bei meinem Griff an seinem Arm zusammen, als hätte ich ihn unter Strom gesetzt.

„Du hast noch nicht einmal etwas gesagt!", fuhr ich ihn so leise wie nur möglich und zugleich nachdrücklich an: „Und ich werde dich so lange danach fragen, bis ich eine Antwort bekomme! Meine Familie ist in Gefahr, mein Mann und meine Tochter und alle, die ich liebe. Wahrscheinlich ist auch Jacob in Gefahr. Oder irre ich mich? Die Volturi könnten etwas planen. Was, wenn das Mädchen gar nichts dafür kann? Wenn sie ebenso eine Gejagte ist, wie wir alle." Ich glaubte, ein Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Dann erreichte seine Aufgebrachtheit die nächste Stufe.

„Sie ist kein _Mädchen_ , sie ist nicht wie Renesmee! Kein kleines, formbares und zartes Wesen, dem man etwas einreden könnte."

Dass das eine Beleidigung war, schien ihm gar nicht aufzugehen. Er fuhr fort, bevor ich etwas hätte darauf erwidern können, wenngleich ich froh war, ihn überhaupt zum Reden gebracht zu haben: „Was glaubst du, warum sie mit Black hier her gekommen ist? Sie hat kein Wort gesagt. Sie war nicht nur irgendein Accessoire, sondern eine Machtdemonstration, eine Drohung."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Hast du nicht zugehört, als Eleazar sagte, sie hätte nun all unsere Gaben in sich aufgenommen und könnte sie unbegrenzt nutzen? _Deshalb_ war sie hier, um sich Macht zu erschleichen. Um _mir_ zu drohen, indem sie Alice Schmerz zufügt. Und Jacob hat ihr das Ticket besorgt, mit dem es möglich war."

Das konnte nicht der eigentliche Grund sein, weswegen sie hier waren. Zumal ich nicht verstand, weswegen sie Alice hätte wehtun sollen – zu welchem Zweck überhaupt? Ich hatte viel Schlechtes über sie gehört, aber auch Dinge, die mein Mitleid erregten. Hinsichtlich ihrer Motive konnte ich nicht sicher sein, aber von Jacob erhoffte ich mir, dass er uns nicht hintergehen würde. Also widersprach ich ihm: „Du hältst Jacobs Erzählungen für einen Vorwand. Die Leichen, Charlie und diese Untersuchungen sollen eine Lüge sein? Das würde er nicht tun."

„Und was er alles für sie tun würde!", spie er mir entgegen, riss noch einmal an meinem Griff, doch ich hielt dagegen. Wenn er wollte, könnte er mich sicherlich überwältigen und gehen. Vielleicht war er aber auch schwächer, als es nun den Anschein machte.

„Du kennst sie vielleicht etwas besser als ich. Oder du kanntest sie vor vielen, vielen Jahren. Aber Jacob kennst du nicht. …und was, wenn sie sich verändert hat? Ich kann absolut nachvollziehen, dass sie unser Vertrauen anzweifeln, wenn alles, aber auch _alles_ an diesen Morden auf uns hindeutet."

„Es _scheint_ auf uns hinzudeuten. Sie hat es eingefädelt, alles davon. Sie hat es aussehen lassen, als könnte nur ein Vampir dafür verantwortlich sein…oder ein Hybrid. Aber dieser dumme Hund vertraut ihr, er würde es ihr niemals zutrauen. Da zweifelt er lieber uns an, kündigt den Vertrag und erklärt uns für vogelfrei."

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag, für wie schlecht er sie tatsächlich hielt. Sicherlich waren ihr viele Dinge zugestoßen in diesem Leben und einiges davon hatte sie geformt…selbst wenn auch nur irgendetwas davon stimmte, wie hatte sie es Jacob glauben machen? Ich erinnerte mich an das Gespräch mit Renesmee und erhielt unvermittelt meine Antwort: _Sie hat ihn eingenommen. Sie kann ihn steuern._

„Glaubst du das oder weißt du es? Kannst du es beweisen? Was…was meinst du, wenn du sagst, sie hat Alice das angetan?", fragte ich zögerlich, und er unterdrückte halb ein nervöses Lachen: „Hast du sie mal angesehen? Hast du dir vorgestellt, wie es ist, so aufzuwachsen? Du kennst die Geschichten vom Krieg, und jetzt kennst du auch ihre Fähigkeiten. Wenn du imstande wärst, all das zu tun, was würde dich dann davon abhalten, es umzusetzen?" Das war einfach.

„Mein Gewissen. Reue, Schuld. Gefühle."

„Oh, ja. Ein Mischwesen der beiden gefährlichsten übernatürlichen Kreaturen, die auf dieser Erde wandeln, hat natürlich _Gefühle_ , die es davon abhalten, all das zu tun was es will."

Seine Stimme glich einem Reibeisen. Wenn er sich damit nicht über mich lustig machte, dann sicher über das Mädchen, das er ja ach so gut zu kennen glaubte. Auf Alice war er jedoch nicht eingegangen. Ich forderte ihn heraus: „Du glaubst, sie hat keine Gefühle? Du glaubst, sie ist in keiner Hinsicht menschlich? Sie wurde geboren, wie jeder von uns. Sie wuchs auf, sie nennt die Quileute offensichtlich ihre Familie. Jacob schenkt ihr sein Vertrauen und du schenktest ihr auch deines, wenn auch vor langer Zeit." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre all das ohne Gewicht. Als träfe es keine Aussage, die ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen könnte. Warum ich das so plötzlich wollte, konnte ich mir nicht einmal selbst erklären.

„Sie hätte Edward töten können, aber sie hat es nicht getan. Jacob zuliebe. Was ist damit? Für mich klingt das sehr danach, als würde er ihr etwas bedeuten."

Ich bemerkte, dass meine Worte dieselbe Stärke und Wut angenommen hatten, wie sie Jaspers Blick verkörperte. Gegen jede Vernunft versuchte ich, seine Worte abzulehnen. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass es stimmte, oder dass tatsächlich alle, die mir etwas bedeuteten, durch ein Gespenst aus Jaspers Vergangenheit in Gefahr geraten waren.

„Sie ist nicht dumm. Natürlich tut sie alles, um sicherzustellen, dass sie Jacobs uneingeschränkte Loyalität hat. Das ist Teil des Plans.", sagte er schlicht, als gäbe es auf alles diese eine Antwort.

„ _Teil des Plans?_ Welcher Plan soll das deiner Meinung nach sein? Was will sie hier?", fragte ich, wütend, weil er mich auf die Folter spannte. Ich hätte schon unzählige Schritte weiter sein können, wenn er mich nicht länger damit aufhalten würde, erst einmal herauszufinden, woher all das rührte und worauf es letztlich hinauslief. Jasper formte ein misslungenes Lächeln, bis seine Mundwinkel zuckend kapitulierten.

„Die Familie, die sie niemals hatte, weil sie sie getötet hat. Und dann wird sie Rache nehmen."

Er sagte das, als würde er am Telefon eine Bestellung für den Pizzaservice aufgeben. Seine Stimme war so monoton, dass ich beinahe nicht realisiert hätte, was diese Aussage bedeutete. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich fürchten sollte ob der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Familie umgebracht hatte – zumal ich nicht feststellen konnte, ob das nun der Wahrheit entsprach oder Jaspers verrückter Fantasie; irgendwann hatte ich aufgehört, auch nur ein einziges seiner Worte für bare Münze zu nehmen -, oder dass sie sich wirklich unsere Gaben geholt hatte, um uns alle auszulöschen. Ich konnte nun nicht über all das nachdenken, ich konnte überhaupt nicht mehr auch nur irgendeinen halbwegs klaren Gedanken fassen. Als ich dennoch zu etwas ansetzte, schmerzte meine Kehle wie nach wochenlanger Blutabstinenz: „Wofür sollte sie sich rächen wollen? Ich habe ihr nichts getan, niemand hier hat ihr etwas getan." Es ergab keinen Sinn. Für ihn jedoch schien es nichts Einleuchtenderes zu geben, und nun verriet er mir auch endlich, weshalb das so war.

„Weil ich sie zu dem gemacht habe, was sie ist. Weil ich ihr das Kämpfen beibrachte, das Töten, das Hassen. Weil sie für mich gekämpft, getötet und gehasst hat. Und weil sie in diesem Leben nichts anderes kennt und auch nie etwas anderes tun wird. Sie verdankt mir ihr Können.", erklärte er mit stolzem, anschwellenden Unterton und dem überheblichsten Gesichtsausdruck, den ich ihn je hatte tragen sehen: „Sie verdankt mir ihr Leben. Ich bin ihr _Schöpfer_ …und sie ist meine Schöpfung." In einer Kurzschlussreaktion, die übereilt und sicher auch dumm war, holte ich aus und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Er taumelte zurück, sei es vor Überraschung oder der Härte meines Schlages. Es spielte keine Rolle. Er verdiente es.


	78. Kapitel 39-2

**39.** ** _U_** **nnachgiebig – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Eleazar kannte das Mädchen und seine Schwester Jennifer und und erklärte, dass sie unsere Fähigkeiten kopieren und durch Training in ähnlicher Weise wie wir einsetzen konnte. Jennifer hingegen konnte die Gaben anderer teilweise oder bis zur Gänze unterdrücken. Übereifrig erzählte er, dass sie einst Aros Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, sich aber erfolgreich gegen ihn wehren konnten – nur suchte er noch immer nach einer Möglichkeit, sie sich zu Eigen zu machen. Nachdem sich Eleazar, Carmen und eher widerwillig auch Tanya verabschiedet hatten, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, um Jasper zur Rede zu stellen; sein Verhalten war immer merkwürdiger geworden. Tatsächlich offenbarte er sich mir dann nach anfänglichem betretenem Schweigen: er sagte, das Mädchen hätte ihre Familie getötet und dass sie irgendeinen Plan verfolge. Doch nichts davon wirkte auf mich wirklich glaubwürdig, sondern eher, als sehe er nur Schlechtes in ihr. Schließlich erklärte er stolz, dass sie sich rächen wollen würde an ihm, ihrem Schöpfer, der sie zu dem machte, das sie nun sei. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion holte ich daraufhin aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht._

* * *

Ich hatte kaum begriffen, dass er wieder auf den Beinen war, da griff er mich an. Seine Hände packten meine Schultern und drängten mich zurück, bis ich eine Wand in meinem Rücken spürte. Als sein Daumen sich in meinen Hals bohrte, glaubte ich zu Ersticken, obwohl ich nicht länger Luft zum Atmen brauchte. Ich überlegte fieberhaft, was zu tun war, da begegnete ich seinem Gesicht. Es war nicht weniger gräulich, beinahe aschfahl, und wirkte auf verwirrende Weise ausgezehrt. Sein Blick war schwarz und leer, seine Miene unverändert. Er war grausam und er hatte sie zu einer grausamen Person gemacht, das hatte er selbst zugegeben. Ich drückte meine Hände gegen sein Gesicht, um seinen Augen zu entgehen, und fuhr in seine Haare, um ihn daran zurückzureißen. Einen Moment ließ er mich los, und ich nutzte diesen Wimpernschlag, um zur Tür zu stürzen. Irgendjemand musste es wissen, musste ihn so sehen und begreifen, dass er uns alle verdammt hatte. Doch so weit kam es nicht; so weit kam _ich_ nicht, bis er mich eingeholt hatte und mich am Arm zurückholte. Er schleuderte mich auf die andere Seite des Raumes und ich rutschte noch einige Meter über den Boden bis zur Wand. Auf Knien kauernd sah ich zu ihm auf, wartete und lauerte, dass er wiederkam. Mein Schutzschild vibrierte, meine Wut wuchs stetig. Er hatte es gewagt, meine Familie in Gefahr zu bringen und er würde es bereuen. Schreiend sprang ich ihm entgegen, riss ihn rücklings mit mir zu Boden und schlug auf ihn ein. Diesmal drückte er seine Finger in das Bein, das mir beinahe abhanden gekommen wäre. Ich stöhnte auf, weil das Gefühl, als Leah es mir herausgerissen hatte, urplötzlich und mit ungeahnter Heftigkeit zurückkehrte. Die Gedanken vernebelt, reagierte ich zu spät und er rollte uns herum, bis ich am Boden lag. Den Unterarm an meinen Hals gepresst schob er mein Kinn nach oben und beugte sich zu mir herab: „Sie hat mir Unrecht getan und Alice Leid zugefügt...das werde ich nicht dulden. Ich bin ihr Gebieter, sie kann sich mir nicht widersetzen." Wen wollte er damit belügen, mich oder sich selbst?

„Du hast Angst vor ihr.", flüsterte ich, woraufhin er knurrend weiter zudrückte. Dieser Jasper hatte nichts mehr gemein mit dem Mann, den ich kannte. Oder den Alice liebte. Wie war es nur so weit gekommen? Wie konnte er diese Persönlichkeit so lange vor uns verstecken?

„ _Sie_ hat Angst vor _mir_! Und ich werde es nutzen, ich werde sie zur Strecke bringen... Denn es wird Krieg geben. Und alle Wölfe werden mit ihr zugrunde gehen für diesen Verrat, für ihre Dummheit!"

Obwohl ich fürchtete, dass er mich töten wollte, schlug ich ihn erneut. Ich provozierte ihn, hoffte und betete, dass man uns hören würde. Und als mein Schlag auf mich zurückfiel, er wieder und wieder ausholte, wuchs meine Wut weiter an. Ich schaffte es unerwarteter Weise, uns erneut herumzurollen, und formte meine Hand zur Faust, als jemand am Rande meines Sichtfeldes erschien. Unvermittelt hielt ich inne, blickte auf und erkannte Edward, dem das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Wie musste diese Situation auf ihn wirken? Sofort ließ ich von Jasper ab, erhob mich und ging auf Edward zu, doch dieser trat zurück: „Was ist das hier?" Ich wollte mich nicht umsehen, wollte nur noch gehen und niemals wieder in dieses hasserfüllte Gesicht blicken.

„Bella?"

Edward entzog sich mir, als ich ihn erreicht hatte. Glaubte er, das hier ging von mir aus? Das konnte er unmöglich annehmen! Ich wollte mich rechtfertigen, da umfasste er meinen Oberarm und zog mich mit sich, eine schlichte Entschuldigung an Jasper murmelnd.

* * *

Meine schlimmsten Vorstellungen schienen Gewissheit geworden zu sein.

„Bella, hast du den Verstand verloren?", brach es aus Edward heraus, nachdem er mich stillschweigend zu unserem Haus gebracht und sich die Haustüre mit einem Knall hinter uns geschlossen hatte. Er starrte mich an, als wäre ich eine Fremde.

„Nicht ich, _er_ – Jasper hat mich angegriffen, er –"

Ich konnte nur stammeln, brachte keinen klaren Satz heraus bei all den Dingen, die in meinem Kopf herumschwirrten und dringend überdacht werden wollten.

„Jasper hat dich angegriffen. Wie…weshalb sollte er das tun?"

Ich hörte heraus, das er nicht wusste, ob er das glauben sollte. Einen Augenblick später änderte er kopfschüttelnd seine Wortwahl: „Moment, es…Bella, es tut mir leid. Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt? Ich verstehe nicht, was da gerade zwischen euch vorgegangen ist." Edward wusste genauso wenig, wie all dem begegnet werden musste, was hier vor sich ging, wie ich. Ich sollte es ihm nicht übelnehmen. Seufzend senkte ich den Kopf und schloss die Augen, um das Geschehene noch einmal zu visualisieren und Jaspers Worte abzuspeichern, sodass ich sichergehen konnte, dass sie genau das bedeuteten, was ich vermutete. Als Edward sacht die Arme um mich legte, war ich zuerst überrascht, dann erwiderte ich seine Umarmung. Jedoch löste er sich schneller wieder von mir, als mir lieb gewesen wäre: „Du musst mir erklären, was das eben war."

„Ich…Jasper war so – voller Hass, so wütend. Ich dachte zuerst, er wäre mitgenommen und vermutete, dass er etwas verheimlichte. Also stellte ich ihn zur Rede.", erzählte ich wahrheitsgemäß, doch dann fiel mir etwas ein: „Aber – aber hast du denn nicht seine Gedanken gehört? Du musst das alles doch bereits wissen." Wenn Edward nicht abgelenkt gewesen war – und das konnte er unmöglich die ganze Zeit über gewesen sein, schließlich hätte Jasper nicht gezielt jeden Gedanken daran verdrängen können –, dann musste er bereits die wahren Gründe all dieser Geschehnisse kennen.

„Natürlich hadert er mit sich, Bella. Du hast schon Recht, er steht etwas neben sich, aber er wirft sich vor, es nicht vorhergesehen zu haben. Er kennt sie und hätte wissen müssen, dass wir in Gefahr sind. Aber er kann nicht in ihren Kopf hineinsehen, das kann nicht einmal mehr ich…"

Edward hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Jasper hatte es wahrhaftig geschafft, seine Gedanken zu zügeln und zu verdrängen. Womöglich hatte er es sich aufgehoben für diese Momente, in denen er unseren Diskussionen entfloh, um mit Alice darüber zu sprechen. Das erklärte seine Gefühlslage, als ich ihn und Alice störte.

„Er hat es vor dir geheim gehalten, vor uns allen! Aber Alice weiß es und sie hilft ihm und wenn sie nicht mit uns zusammen waren, dann –"

„Alice? …Bella, wovon bitte sprichst du?", unterbrach er mich, weil es ihm völlig unrealistisch vorkommen musste, dass Alice ihm etwas vorenthielt. Dass sie jedoch vielleicht tiefer in dieser Angelegenheit steckte, als ich mir vorstellen mochte, ergab noch viel weniger Sinn.

„Jasper führt etwas im Schilde. Er hetzt uns gegen die Wölfe auf, er will, dass wir sie angreifen.", platzte ich heraus und erkannte erst in diesem Moment, dass es tatsächlich so sein musste. Er schürte unseren Hass, um sie zu treffen. Um das Mädchen zu zerstören und ihre neu gefundene Familie mit ihr.

„Er hetzt uns auf, was – Bella, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Die Werwölfe haben uns den Vertrag gekündigt. Gut, das hätte ich vielleicht akzeptiert. Aber dann haben sie dich beinahe getötet und das will und werde ich nicht hinnehmen. Natürlich werden wir dafür Rache üben!", grollte er und mit Schrecken erkannte ich, dass Jaspers Plan bereits aufgegangen war. Er musste all das eingefädelt haben. Er hatte Jacobs Verkündung vielleicht nicht erahnt, aber es sofort für einen Gegenschlag genutzt. Er hatte uns trotz aller Gefahren geraten, ins Gebiet der Wölfe vorzudringen und somit einen Angriff provoziert. Jasper wollte, dass wir uns gegen sie wandten. Und wir spielten ihm in die Hände. Panik stieg in mir auf: „Das ist genau das, was er will! Er hasst sie und er hasst die Wölfe und…und benutzt uns, um sie zu zerstören. Sie haben nichts getan, du… Du hast ihn nicht reden hören. Er ist besessen von dem Gedanken, dass dieses Mädchen all das geplant hat und nun an ihm Rache nehmen will. Aber das glaube ich nicht, ich glaube, sie möchte ein Leben in Frieden führen, wie wir alle."

„Wenn sie das will, sollte sie uns nicht den Krieg erklären.", erwiderte er stur. Ich versuchte, es ihm nicht vorzuwerfen, obwohl es mich beinahe aus der Fassung brachte.

„Aber das haben sie doch gar nicht getan?"

Verzweifelt suchte ich in seinen so schönen, goldenen Augen ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er mir doch irgendwo Glauben schenkte. Vergebens. Er nahm meine Hände: „Du wirst dich beruhigen, Bella. Ich weiß, es ist keine einfache Situation und ich bin auch nicht glücklich darüber. Aber ich dulde nicht, dass meine Familie verletzt wird." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn, obwohl sein Ausdruck verriet, dass es eher widerstrebend war. Womöglich hoffte er, ich würde zur Besinnung kommen. Nur war das schon längst passiert.

„Renesmee ist oben auf ihrem Zimmer, sie sagte vorhin, sie möchte erst einmal keinen weiteren Besuch. Aber vielleicht kannst du ihr etwas Gesellschaft leisten?"

Das war kein Vorschlag, sondern eine Aufforderung. Und er machte deutlich, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, wenn ich widersprach.

Als in meiner Kehle ein Widerstand aufwallte, drehte er sich wortlos um und ging. Und es brauchte mehrere Sekunden, vielleicht auch Minuten, bis ich mich regen konnte. Ich blickte mich um und wusste, dass ich keine Ruhe finden würde. Nicht, nachdem mir Jaspers Blick in Mark und Bein übergegangen war. Nicht, solange ich annehmen musste, dass er es geschafft hatte, einen sinnlosen wie vernichtenden Krieg anzuzetteln. Es war mir egal, wer in vergangenen Zeiten wen belogen oder verletzt oder auch getötet hatte. Es interessierte mich nicht, mit welchen Mitteln er sich dieses Mädchen zurecht bog und ob das dazu führte, dass sie nun womöglich wirklich hinter den Mordfällen steckte. Nur zu welchem Zweck? Wollte sie diesen Krieg ebenso sehr, wie Jasper? Weil sie wusste, dass er im Falle des Falls chancenlos war? Er jedoch glaubte an das komplette Gegenteil. Er zog uns ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste mit in diese Streiterei hinein und brachte uns alle in Gefahr. Und sie glaubten ihm auch noch, sie würden…sie würden mit ihm und für ihn kämpfen und – nein, ich wollte nicht glauben, dass sie sterben würden. Ich wollte nicht, dass auch nur irgendwer verletzt wurde! Und ich würde nicht dabei zusehen, wie Jasper mit diesem dreisten Plan durchkam.

Fest entschlossen, dass Renesmees Anblick mich beruhigen und trösten würde, suchte ich sie in ihrem Zimmer auf. Und starrte entgeistert auf ein leeres Bett.


	79. Kapitel 40-1

**40.** ** _D_** **er Krieg – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem sich Eleazar, Carmen und Tanya verabschiedet hatten, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, um Jasper aufgrund seines merkwürdigen Verhaltens zur Rede zu stellen. Nach anfänglichem betretenem Schweigen offenbarte er mir, dass das Mädchen ihre Familie getötet hätte und nun irgendeinen Plan verfolgte. Stolz erklärte er, dass sie sich rächen wollen würde an ihm, ihrem Schöpfer – er hatte sie zu einer ebenso grausamen Person gemacht, wie er es war. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion griff ich ihn an und es kam zu einem Handgemenge, in welchem er tatsächlich zugab, einen Krieg zur Vernichtung der Wölfe heraufbeschworen zu haben. Als Edward schließlich dazwischen ging, wurden meine schlimmsten Vorstellungen Gewissheit. Er glaubte nicht ein Wort, das ich ihm über Jasper erzählte und behauptete stattdessen, dass uns Jacob zuerst den Krieg erklärt hätte. Währenddessen Jaspers Plan bereits aufzugehen schien und Edward mich verständnislos zu Renesmee abkommandierte, wartete dort bereits das nächste Unheil: denn Renesmee war verschwunden._

* * *

Es mochte den Aufwand weniger Sekunden in Anspruch nehmen, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass Renesmee tatsächlich verschwunden war. Nur um zu verstehen, was das bedeuten konnte, brauchte ich noch wesentlich länger. Ich suchte auch im Haus nebenan nach ihr, achtete dabei darauf, niemandem direkt zu begegnen oder auch nur den Anschein zu erwecken, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung wäre. Es erforderte meine gesamte Anstrengung, die sich in dem Moment entlud, als ich in Renesmees Zimmer zurückkehrte und am Rande ihres Bettes zusammensackte. Ich strich über die Laken und schloss die Augen, doch die herannahenden Tränen ließen sich nicht wieder zurückdrängen. Sie benässten meine Wangen und bescherten mir das lange vergessene Gefühl von vertrockneten Salzspuren auf meiner nun granitenen Haut. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten, wohin sie gegangen sein konnte. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, dann gab es nur eine einzige. Ihre Trauer oder – was wesentlich schlimmer wäre – ihre Wut hatte überhand genommen und sie auf die überaus dumme Idee gebracht, Jacob mit seinen Handlungen zu konfrontieren. Um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie litt. Vielleicht auch, um ihn ebenfalls leiden zu lassen. Allein bei der Vorstellung dessen krampfte sich mein Herz zusammen, da mochte es noch so tot sein. Aber was hätte ich erwarten sollen? Dass sie hier allein und verzweifelt saß und all dem Schmerz schutzlos ausgeliefert war, den ich als Mutter von ihr hätte fernhalten müssen? Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Nur war ich wieder nicht in der Lage gewesen, meine Pflicht zu erfüllen…ich hatte sie enttäuscht, ich enttäuschte mich selbst und wenn Edward davon erfuhr, dann würde ich auch ihn und alle anderen enttäuschen. Aber so weit durfte es nicht kommen. Ich musste handeln, ich musste Renesmee nachfolgen und sie finden…und das möglichst noch bevor sie die Grenze überschritt und sich damit in tödliche Gefahr begab.

* * *

Ich hätte nicht sagen können, was mich mehr verstörte. Allein das Wissen, dass sie sich im Gebiet der Wölfe befinden musste, machte mich unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aber das war nicht alles. Wenn ich annehmen musste, dass sie tatsächlich Jacob aufzusuchen gedachte, hatte sie es entweder geschafft, bevor sie erwischt wurde, oder man hatte sie abgefangen. Was würden sie mit ihr tun? Sie würden sie ohne zu Zögern töten, wie sie auch mich fast getötet hätten. _Nein_ …nein, das wollte ich – das _konnte_ ich nicht glauben. Was, wenn sie mich nicht hatten töten wollen, sondern nur verletzen? Um dafür zu sorgen, dass wir uns auch in Zukunft von ihrem Gebiet fernhielten? Aber auch das war schlimm genug. Wenn Edward und Emmet nicht gewesen wären…ich vermochte nicht zu sagen, was dann passiert wäre. Ich konnte dazu keine definitive Aussage treffen, weil ich es schlicht nicht wusste.

Fakt war, dass Renesmee nirgends aufzufinden war. Ich hatte ein wesentlich größeres Gebiet und sogar eine gewisse Strecke entlang der Grenze abgesucht, als ich es mir vorgenommen hatte und war dennoch schweren Herzens abgezogen, nachdem ich erfolglos geblieben war. Unüberlegt das Gebiet der Wölfe zu betreten wollte ich nicht riskieren, nicht etwa aus Angst, erneut zwischen jemandes Fänge zu geraten, sondern weil ich dadurch womöglich verraten würde, dass sich noch jemand unter ihnen befand, der da nicht hingehörte – wenn sie das nicht bereits wussten. Ich wollte Renesmee auf keinen Fall in ihren Fokus rücken, also musste ich durchdachter vorgehen. Das jedoch fiel mir in Anbetracht der Umstände nicht unbedingt leichter. Im Versuch, klar zu denken, drückte ich meine Handflächen gegen meine Schläfen. Ich musste diese Situation analysieren. Ich musste mir klar werden, auf wessen Seite ich stand, um entscheiden zu können, was zu tun war. Nur was von all den Dingen, die mich beschäftigen, war von höherer Wichtigkeit? Und wie sollte ich darauf vertrauen, dass all das auch der Wahrheit entsprach? Ganz einfach, ich konnte es nicht.

Ich wusste lediglich, dass es seit Kurzem ein Mädchen an Jacobs Seite gab, das er seine Schwester nannte. Sie wiederum hatte ebenfalls eine Schwester, einen Zwilling, aber im Moment war das egal. Jedenfalls…war sie Teil des Stammes, hatte eine Mutter, die zu den Quileute gehörte, und war demnach ein vollständiges Mitglied. Wenn sie zurückgekommen war, um ihre Familie zu finden, dann war es ihr gelungen; sie war ein Teil von ihr geworden. Nur gab es da diese Dinge, die sie besonders machten. Sie konnte sich verwandeln und noch dazu ihre Gabe anwenden, wann immer sie wollte; eine Gabe, deren Stärke ich mir weder ausmalen, noch auch nur annähernd überblicken konnte. Als ich sie ansah, hatte sie auf mich menschlich gewirkt, gutaussehend und gleichzeitig Angst einflößend. Sie war womöglich verletzlich, das hatte Edwards Versuch eines Angriffs auf sie gezeigt. Aber vor allem war sie stark. Und Jacob vertraute ihr. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie tatsächlich ihre Eltern getötet hatte oder all die Menschen, deren Leichen gefunden worden waren. Jaspers Anschuldigungen war nicht zu trauen. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie Teil der Armee gewesen war, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie ein kaltblütiger Mörder war – zumindest nicht mehr - oder auch nur annähernd so hinterhältig wie Jasper. Ich konnte nicht sicher sagen, dass sie wirklich einen Kampf beschwören wollte…bei Jasper hingegen lag das auf der Hand. Was war da noch? Sie hatte gegen die Volturi gekämpft und sich ihnen verwehrt, aber dennoch war sie in deren Fadenkreuz geraten. Sie war nicht weniger in Gefahr wie jeder von uns, nur war sie womöglich stark genug, um sich auch weiterhin gegen Aro und seine Leibwache durchzusetzen. Da die Volturi auch unsere Feinde waren, zumindest musste man es gewissermaßen zu beurteilen, machte uns das nicht unbedingt zu Gegenspielern. Sie könnte uns helfen wie wir ihnen. Ich konnte ihr nicht misstrauen, solange ich nicht wusste, ob ich ihr vielleicht sogar vertrauen konnte. Nur beschäftigte mich noch immer, was Renesmee bezüglich Jacob über sie gesagt hatte: _Sie hat ihn eingenommen. Sie kann ihn steuern._ Sicherlich existierte eine Gabe, die ihr das hätte ermöglichen können – ob es Chelseas war oder eine ganz andere, war dabei egal. Ihre und Jacobs Verbindung schien tief zu gehen, laut Renesmee hatte sie ihm ja auch über Billys Tod hinweggeholfen. Nur konnte das nicht alles sein. Schließlich hatte sie von Edward abgelassen, womöglich weil Jacob es so wollte. Diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen war der Schlüssel…sie würde erklären, ob Jacob aus freien Stücken handelte oder sie ihm die Kündigung des Vertrages tatsächlich eingeredet hatte. Um einen Kampf herauszufordern, in welchem sie sich an Jasper rächen könnte.

Aber bei all ihrem Können, ihrer Gabe…sie wäre auch in der Lage, Jasper von uns zu trennen, um ihn allein und schutzlos anzugreifen. Stattdessen sollten wir alle darin verwickelt werden. Nur stand an diesem Punkt Aussage gegen Aussage. Jaspers gegen - ja, gegen meine. Vielleicht war all das auch nur ein Hirngespinst, das durch all diese widersprüchlichen und Misstrauen erregenden Geschehnisse zum Leben erweckt worden war. Vielleicht gab es eine ganz einfache Erklärung dafür: Jacob glaubte, dass wir Menschen getötet hatten. Er kündigte deshalb den Vertrag. Und er verließ Renesmee um ihrer Zukunft willen…oder doch, weil er das Mädchen liebte?

Es gab nur eine einzige Lösung. Nur ein Ziel, zu dem alle Wege führten. Ich musste Renesmee da raus holen, bevor sie irgendwelche Dummheiten beging. Oder bevor Jacob sie mit weiteren Worten verletzte, von Taten ganz zu schweigen. Und ich wollte in Jacobs Augen sehen, wenn er mir sagte, was in aller Herren Namen er im Schilde führte. Oder _sie_.

„Bella?"

Ich fuhr herum und beeilte mich, aus Renesmees Zimmer und zur Treppe zu kommen. Als ich einige wenige Stufen genommen hatte, sah ich Edward. Sein forscher Blick schien mich beinahe zu durchleuchten, als ahnte er etwas, doch ich konnte mich wieder einmal nur glücklich schätzen, dass er meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Er durfte nicht erfahren, was passiert war und in welcher Gefahr Renesmee womöglich schwebte.

„Was ist?", fragte ich ihn und kam an seine Seite.

„Ich wollte dir Bescheid geben, dass wir uns jetzt noch einmal beraten. Es geht darum, wie wir vorgehen werden."

Ich wollte protestieren und einwenden, dass Carlisle doch jede Diskussion auf den folgenden Tag verschoben hatte, aber ein Seitenblick zur Uhr verriet mir, dass ebendieser Tag bereits angebrochen war – zumindest seit ein paar Minuten. Renesmee war bereits seit vier Stunden weg, jedenfalls soweit ich wusste.

Also nickte ich und ging mit ihm.


	80. Kapitel 40-2

**40.** ** _D_** **er Krieg – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem ich Jasper zur Rede gestellt und so erfahren hatte, dass er einen Krieg zur Vernichtung des Mädchens mitsamt der Wölfe heraufbeschwören wollte, griff ich ihn in einer Kurzschlussreaktion an. Edward ging dazwischen, doch als ich ihn in mein Wissen einweihen wollte, verteidigte er Jaspers Ansichten und schickte mich verständnislos zu Renesmee. Sie war allerdings nirgends aufzufinden, weswegen ich sofort aufbrach, um sie zu suchen – erfolglos. Währenddessen in mir die Vermutung aufkeimte, dass das Mädchen womöglich dem kompletten Gegenteil von Jaspers Darstellung ihrer Person entsprach, wurde ich zu einer weiteren Besprechung gerufen._

* * *

Jasper war sich seiner Sache sicher. Sicher genug, um aufzutreten, als wäre rein gar nichts vorgefallen. Niemand würde mir Glauben schenken, wenn ich meine Zweifel bezüglich ihm äußerte, und das wusste er. Stattdessen behandelte Edward mich, als wäre ich ein ungezogenes Kind gewesen und wies mir einen Platz zu, an dem ich sitzen und möglichst den Mund halten sollte – letzteres blieb unausgesprochen, aber seine Miene verriet, dass er keine weiteren unfundierten Anschuldigungen hören wollte. Ich hatte mir verflucht nochmal selbst alles vermasselt, weil ich falsch an diese Sache herangegangen war. Und nun hockte ich hier, obwohl Renesmee irgendwo dort draußen war und meine Hilfe brauchte… Das hier musste schnell vorüber gehen.

„Es haben sich viele Dinge offenbart, die wir so nicht erwartet hätten.", begann Carlisle vorsichtig, aber zielgerichtet, fast als hätte er meine stumme Bitte vernommen: „Dinge, die ihr sicher nun überdacht habt und für euch selbst zu einer Erkenntnis diesbezüglich gelangt seid. Fraglich ist jetzt, welchen Weg wir einschlagen werden, und ob wir überhaupt handeln sollten."

„ _Ob_ wir handeln sollten?"

Emmet verschränkte die Arme, als Rosalie ihn mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen brachte. Er ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa sinken und wandte die Augen ab. Daraufhin fuhr Carlisle fort: „Ich wünsche mir, dass wir gemeinschaftlich eine Entscheidung treffen, mit der jeder hier leben kann. Gibt es Vorschläge?"

„Ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie weitere unschuldige Personen verletzt werden. Ich muss meine Familie sicher wissen und das geht nur, indem wir jede Gefahr abwenden.", erklärte Edward direkt und mit einer beneidenswerten Gelassenheit: „Denn ich sehe sie als Gefahr, die Frau und auch Jacob, und alle anderen ebenfalls. Sie haben versucht, Bella zu töten. Das kann ich nicht vergeben…also erwarte ich, dass wir zurückschlagen." Was sagte er da? Trotzig widersprach ich ihm: „Du kannst uns nicht schützen, wenn wir uns auf einen Kampf einlassen." Sein Gesicht blieb unverändert.

„Aber es ist besser, dieses Risiko ein Mal in kauf zu nehmen und dabei organisiert vorzugehen, als nicht zu wissen, wann und wie oft sie vielleicht zuschlagen.", konterte Rosalie. Von ihr hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet.

„ _Vielleicht_.", zischte ich ungehalten: „Du sagst es. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie überhaupt vorhaben, uns anzugreifen." Nun erhielt ich eine Warnung von ihr und Edward gleichermaßen. Ich wollte darauf reagieren, doch Carlisle hob abwehrend die Hände: „Wer sich nicht beherrschen kann, sollte keine Entscheidung über Krieg oder Frieden treffen." Dass er das Wort ‚Krieg' überhaupt in den Mund nahm, erschreckte mich zutiefst. Doch meine Wut auf Jasper war noch lange nicht verkocht und begann bereits wieder zu brodeln. Ich wollte nicht zulassen, dass er mir seinen durchtriebenen Vorstellungen durchkam.

„Ich möchte, dass wir in Ruhe gemeinsam leben können. Das ist alles, was zählt…deshalb sollten wir ihnen helfen, nach dem Täter zu suchen."

Esmes ruhige Stimme war bestechend, aber sie wirkte nicht auf alle gleich. Schließlich machte sie auch deutlich, dass hier jeder mit einem anderen Wissens- und Glaubensstand an die Sache heranging. Ich fragte mich unvermittelt, was Rosalie wohl wusste.

„Dafür bin ich auch.", erklärte dann plötzlich Alice. Jasper saß neben ihr wie eine Statue, was mich zu der Annahme brachte, dass sie sich abgesprochen haben mussten. Ich hob kurz andeutend die Hand: „Ebenfalls." Ein knappes Lächeln umspielte Carlisles Mund, doch es währte nur bis zur folgenden Bemerkung seitens Rosalie.

„Wenn wir auf ihre Anfrage eingehen, sind wir dumm genug, diese Lügen zu glauben. Ich", - sie stand auf, als wolle sie dadurch überzeugender wirken –: „sage, wir sollten keines ihrer Worte ernst nehmen. Dieses Szenario ist an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Sie erwarten, dass wir ihnen Vertrauen schenken oder uns darum bemühen, ihres wiederzugewinnen. Und dann rammen sie uns das Messer in den Rücken." Je mehr sie sagte, desto mehr glaubte sie wohl sich selbst. Emmet machte wortlos seinen Zuspruch deutlich.

„Es kann keine Täuschung sein. Charlie würde nicht lügen.", sagte ich und erntete prompt die Retourkutsche – zu meinem Missfallen von Edward höchstpersönlich: „Charlie nicht, aber _Jacob_ schon."

„Und deinen Vater für ihre Lügen zu benutzen zeigt ja wohl, dass sie keinen Funken Respekt haben.", ergänzte Rosalie. Sie und Edward waren sich offenbar mehr als nur einig in dieser Angelegenheit, und das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht, weswegen ich direkt konterte: „Dann ruf ihn doch an und frag ihn selbst!" Herausfordernd starrte ich in ihre vor Zorn geweiteten Augen. Die Luft füllte sich langsam merklich mit Anspannung, doch wieder ging Carlisle dazwischen.

„Ob es der Wahrheit entspricht oder nicht ist gar nicht von Belang. Tatsächlich wäre es jedoch nur sinnvoll, Charlie danach zu fragen. …der eigentliche Punkt ist, ob wir auf diese offene Drohung - auch wenn ich nicht begeistert bin, Jacobs Begleitung und seine Handlungen so zu bezeichnen - eingehen sollten. Wir wissen, wozu sie imstande ist, aber nicht, ob das zu unserem oder generell jemandes Nachteil sein muss."

Carlisle verfügte scheinbar beinahe über dasselbe außerordentlich nützliche Talent wie Esme, Gemüter mit Worten zu besänftigen. Wenn auch nicht für lange.

„Ich unterstütze Edwards Meinung. Wir sollten ihnen zeigen, dass wir sehr wohl wissen, wen sie uns da vorgeführt haben. Und dass wir nicht dulden, dass sie unsere Familie so feige attackieren."

Emmet nickte: „Wir müssen klar machen, wer hier das Sagen hat." Damit stand es offenkundig drei zu drei. Fehlten nur noch Jasper und Carlisle, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und auf Jaspers Erklärung war ich bereits mehr als nur gespannt.

„Jasper?", fragte Carlisle nach kurzem Schweigen, um ihm die längst überfällige Stellungnahme zu entlocken. Ich taxierte Jasper mit Blicken, weil ich hoffte, ihn so unter Druck setzen zu können, doch er beachtete mich gar nicht. Und selbst wenn, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht viel Eindruck damit gemacht. Schließlich setzte er eine unbekümmerte Miene auf, und ich konnte mir beinahe denken, was dann folgte: „Sie ist eine absolute Bedrohung für jeden von uns. Ich kenne ihre Persönlichkeit und weiß, was sie anrichten könnte. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sie unsere Gaben gestohlen hat, um sie gegen uns einzusetzen. Und es ist ebenfalls wahrscheinlich, dass sie Rache an mir nehmen will. Sie hat bereits zuvor Personen aus ihrer Vergangenheit aufgesucht, um sie brutal und kaltblütig hinzurichten." Ich stöhnte tonlos und konnte nur knapp verhindern, dass ich mir die Hand vor die Stirn schlug. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass er diese Karte ausspielte. Eine andere hatte er schließlich nicht.

„Weshalb? Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Carlisle prompt.

„Sie hat unter anderem ihren Vater getötet, nachdem sie ihn über Jahre suchte. Es war Mord, definitiv. Und ich bin ihr damals nicht weniger ein Vater gewesen. Ich habe ihr alles gelehrt, was es über diese Welt zu wissen gibt, sei es übernatürlicher Natur oder nicht."

Ich hasste ihn. Es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwieriger für mich, den Drang, ihm an den Hals zu springen, zu unterdrücken. Er log, denn er wusste all das eigentlich nicht, zumindest _nicht sicher_. Das konnte er gar nicht! Als es mir unmöglich wurde, länger still zu sitzen, sprang ich auf und platzte wie eine übervolle Wasserbombe: „Das ist nicht wahr! Jasper weiß es nicht. Das ist eine vage Vermutung, eine _Behauptung_." Ich sprach an die anderen gewandt, nicht an ihn selbst, weil das sowieso keinen Sinn hatte. Überrascht darüber, wie sehr mich das aus der Fassung brachte, starrten mich alle an. Edward fasste meine Hand und wollte mich daran zurück auf das Sofa ziehen, doch ich entriss sie ihm.

„Ist das wahr, Jasper? Du weißt es nicht?"

Nun sah er mich an, und ich erkannte in seinen Augen, dass er mich dafür ebenso verabscheute wie ich ihn. Nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern sagte er schlicht: „Ich war nicht dabei, wenn sie das meint."

„Pah!", fuhr ich ihn an und ging mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf ihn zu: „Du bist ein vermaledeiter Lügner! Du machst sie schlecht, dabei kennst du sie gar nicht. Du kennst sie _nicht mehr_."

„Aber _du_ schon?"

Seine Stimme war ein drohendes Flüstern, aber das hatte er gar nicht nötig. Ich hatte nichts gegen ihn in der Hand und spätestens jetzt war das allen anderen auch klar geworden. Carlisle versuchte mich zu beschwichtigen: „Bella, ich verstehe, dass das eine schwierige Situation ist. Das ist sie für uns alle. Die Werwölfe sind in den letzten Jahren enge Verbündete gewesen. Aber wir sollten uns nicht noch gegeneinander wenden." Sie waren keine Verbündete, sie waren _Familie_. Jasper hingegen…

„Wir sollten unsere Stärke demonstrieren.", äußerte Jasper schließlich seine Meinung und ich ließ mich enttäuscht zurück auf das Sofa sinken. Carlisle war meine letzte Hoffnung, und obwohl ich zu wissen glaubte, wofür er stand, fürchtete ich mich davor.

„Dann ist es entschieden.", ließ er verlauten, bevor er jede Vorstellung, die ich davon hatte, wer er war und woran er glaubte, mit den folgenden Worten zerstörte: „Denn ich enthalte mich." _Was?_ Ich musste mich verhört haben. Nein, er…das würde er doch nicht zulassen?

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Esme unsicher und bestätigte, dass ich nicht irrte. Carlisle tätschelte ihre Hand: „Ich werde mich vorerst enthalten." Es zu wiederholen machte die Sache nicht besser. Das konnte er doch nicht erst meinen?

„Was soll das heißen?"

Ich bemerkte erst, dass ich gesprochen hatte, als er meinen Blick erwiderte und sagte: „Es ist für mich zu früh, um mir eine endgültige Meinung darüber bilden zu können. Ich möchte nichts überstürzen und durch eine falsche Entscheidung unsere Zukunft gefährden. Deshalb werden wir nach der jetzigen Abstimmung verfahren und die Wölfe in einer Konferenz mit unseren Anschuldigungen konfrontieren. Je nachdem, wie dieses Gespräch verläuft, werde ich meine Wahl treffen." _Das hier_ war die falsche Entscheidung! Er gab damit Rosalie, Jasper und deren verqueren Ansichten Raum und ließ zu, dass sie die Situation für sich ausnutzen konnten. Er mochte es so meinen, wie er es sagte, und hoffte womöglich darauf, wirklich eine Erkenntnis daraus zu gewinnen. Doch er spielte ihnen damit in die Hände und ahnte nicht einmal, wie schamlos sie seine Gutgläubigkeit auszunutzen gedachten. Erwartete er wirklich, dass sie sich beherrschen würden, bis er ein Urteil gefällt hatte? Sie würden alle aufeinander losgehen und es würde Verletzte, ja, vielleicht sogar Tote geben! Ich wollte und würde dafür sicher nicht die Verantwortung übernehmen.

„Du zögerst es hinaus.", kritisierte Rosalie und lud meinen Zorn noch zusätzlich auf: „Oh, _bitte!_ Du hast doch, was du wolltest!" Ich konnte Jaspers Grinsen förmlich spüren, weigerte mich aber zwanghaft, mich davon zu überzeugen.

„Bella.", warnte Edward mich, aber ich würde nicht darauf reagieren. Er konnte mir nicht vorschreiben, was ich zu glauben oder zu tun hatte. Besonders von ihm hätte ich mehr erwartet.

„Bella, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du erst einmal zur Ruhe kommst. Es bleibt genügend Zeit bis zur Besprechung."

Was sollte das heißen? Genügend Zeit für ihn, um sich anders zu entscheiden? Oder dass ich mich währenddessen einlullen lassen konnte? Als ich nicht reagierte, sondern nur entgeistert dreinblickte, packte Edward meine Hand und sorgte dafür, dass ich mich diesmal nicht so leicht lösen konnte.

„Ich bringe sie nach draußen.", sagte er fest und tonlos und zog mich mit sich, bevor ich überhaupt verstanden hatte, was hier gerade passierte. Mit schnellen, großen Schritten führte er mich aus dem Zimmer und ich hörte gerade noch so, wie Alice fragte, wann denn nun besagte Versammlung stattfinden würde.

* * *

Edward ließ erst los, als er mich zurück in unser Häuschen gebracht hatte, als wäre das neuerdings sein Gefängnis für mich. Als würde ich mich hier einsperren und belehren lassen, als würde ich hier zur Vernunft kommen. Als ich seinem Gesicht begegnete, sprach daraus blanker Zorn: „Du bist ungehalten und unüberlegt, Bella. Und nichts davon bringt uns weiter. Die Entscheidung ist gefallen und du tätest gut daran, sie zu akzeptieren."

„Ich werde sie nicht akzeptieren.", erwiderte ich nur, woraufhin er kurz die Luft ausstieß, als würde er sogleich zu einem schallenden Lachen ansetzen. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, nichts davon. Was bitte hatte ihn umgestimmt? Der Angriff auf mich? Dass ich auf Jasper losgegangen war? Vielleicht hatte er von Beginn an so darüber gedacht.

„Gut, dann spiel eben weiter das beleidigte Kind. Aber ich werde das nicht unterstützen. Ich erwarte, dass du vernünftig wirst."

„Das kann nicht alles sein, was deine Meinung geändert hat!", fuhr ich ihn an, weil es schlichtweg stimmte. Mit festem, durchdringendem Blick sah er mich daraufhin an und ich bereute bereits, es erneut angesprochen zu haben.

„Ich habe gespürt, was diese Frau tun kann, Bella. Ich spürte Schmerz und Dunkelheit und Stille – und nichts davon war real. Sie ist wesentlich stärker, als ihr alle glaubt."

Ich versuchte herauszufinden, worüber in aller Welt er sprach, als er sich bereits von mir abwendete. Abgesehen von seinem Kampf mit ihr gab es nichts, worauf er sich beziehen könnte, wenn nicht…wenn er nicht genau das meinte. Der Moment, in dem sie ihn gepackt und nach oben gestemmt hatte. Und wie er schrie, beinahe als hätte ihm das körperliche Schmerzen bereitet. Was, wenn es so war? Es musste so sein, denn es existierte eine Gabe, die genau das tat. Und sie gehörte niemand geringerem als _Jane_. Schnell versuchte ich, diese Vorstellung zu verdrängen, doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet.

„Wann ist die Versammlung?", fragte ich, bevor er gehen konnte, und versuchte, dabei möglichst neutral zu klingen. Er hatte es sicher gehört, weil er es aus Carlisles Gedanken vernommen hatte. Aber seine Antwort warf nur weitere Fragen auf.

„Das ist nicht länger von Belang für dich."

„Was – was soll das heißen?"

Ich versuchte, nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Verzweiflung und Verwirrung in meinem Blick auszudrücken, aber es prallte ungesehen an ihm ab: „Weil du nicht dabei sein wirst. Weil ich dir verbiete, daran teilzunehmen, dir und Renesmee. Ihr bleibt in Sicherheit und du hast keinen Grund, dich weiter darüber aufzuregen." Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben, doch als er die Türklinke ergriff, wurde mir klar, dass er mich mit diesen Worten hier stehen lassen wollte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mir das von dir sagen lasse?", fuhr ich ihn an und stoppte die Tür mit einer Hand in ihrer Bewegung. Er sah mich ein letztes Mal an, und aus seinen Augen sprach nichts weiter als Enttäuschung: „Beruhige dich einfach, Bella."


	81. Kapitel 41-1

**41.** ** _S_** **tarke Bande – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Renesmee war verschwunden und mich beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass sie versuchte, mit Jacob zu sprechen. Nach einer erfolglosen Suche musste ich mich jedoch zuallererst mit einer weiteren Besprechung auseinandersetzen: Carlisle wollte klären, wie wir nun verfahren sollten und schlug vor, eine Versammlung einzuberufen. Währenddessen ich mich strikt dagegen aussprach, aus dieser Sache mehr zu machen, als eigentlich dahintersteckte, verfolgten Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper und zu meinem Missfallen auch Edward offenbar denselben Plan. Sie hielten es für unabdingbar, zu handeln, doch ich vermutete, dass Jasper jede Gelegenheit für eine Provokation ausnutzen würde. Beim Versuch, sein wahres Gesicht aufzudecken, verstrickte ich mich nur noch mehr in meinen Vermutungen und verlor jede Glaubwürdigkeit. Edward kündigte daraufhin an, dass er weder meine Anwesenheit bei der Versammlung noch jede anderweitige Einmischung meinerseits dulden würde._

* * *

Wenige Augenblicke nach dieser mehr als verstörenden Unterhaltung hatte ich mich keinesfalls beruhigt, sondern befand mich auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Grenze. Edwards Reaktion hatte mir erneut vor Augen geführt, wie weit sie alle bereit waren zu gehen, wenn es darum ging, die Wölfe für ihre Entscheidung haftbar zu machen. Dass Edward tatsächlich verlangte, dass ich zuhause blieb, währenddessen Jasper einen Krieg anzettelte, den er schließlich austragen würde, war der Gipfel dieser ganzen Misere. Er hatte sich nicht nur im Ton vergriffen, er musste sich auch zu sehr hineingesteigert haben – er _musste_ überreagiert haben. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das sein vollster Ernst war…wenngleich mich die Vorstellung, dass das Mädchen Janes grausame Gabe beherrschte und ohne Zögern anwendete, ebenfalls ängstige.

Noch weniger konnte ich allerdings glauben, dass Carlisle tatsächlich eine kriegerische Auseinandersetzung zulassen würde. Er musste einen Plan haben oder zumindest diese Geschichte zu einem anderen Ende führen wollen. Dass es ihm gelingen würde, in Anbetracht der aufgeheizten Stimmung, war kaum vorstellbar. Ein falsches Wort seitens Jacob oder ein schiefer Blick des Mädchens würden reichen, um Jasper einen Grund zu geben, auf sie los zu gehen.

So beschäftigte mich diese Sache noch den ganzen Weg über, bis zum Fluss und damit der Grenze, und sogar darüber hinaus. Ich wusste, dass ich vorsichtig sein und meine Umgebung beobachten musste, doch es fiel mir schwer, mich darauf zu konzentrieren. Als dann plötzlich ein Geräusch nur knapp neben mir an meine sensiblen Ohren drang, rollte ich mich geduckt zur Seite weg hinter einen Baum. Ich lauschte, wartete und erkannte erleichtert Renesmee an der Art, wie sie sich bewegte. Sie war sehr langsam unterwegs, taumelte geradezu vor sich hin, und schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben. Mit einem Aufatmen trat ich aus meinem Versteck hervor und wollte sie in meine Arme schließen, da sah ich zum ersten Mal in ihr Gesicht. Es war zerfurcht von schwarzen Tränenspuren, sie hatte gerötete Wangen und ganz verkrustete Mundwinkel. Ihr Auftreten wirkte nicht nur unsicher, so als hätte sie ihr Ziel aus den Augen verloren, sondern erschreckte mich ebenso sehr. Als sie realisierte, dass ich es war, fiel sie laut schluchzend in sich zusammen. Sofort beugte ich mich zu ihr, versuchte, sie wieder zum Stehen zu bringen und gleichzeitig zu beruhigen – denn wir waren bereits in deren Gebiet, weswegen jede zu laute Äußerung gefährlich sein konnte. Ich ging davon aus, dass seit unserer letzten Erscheinung regelmäßig jemand entlang der Grenze patrouillierte.

„Renesmee, Schatz –", begann ich, doch das nahm sie als direkte Aufforderung, hemmungslos zu weinen. Kurzerhand nahm ich sie auf meine Arme, trug sie zurück auf sicheres Gelände und ließ sie im Schutz des Gebüschs herunter. Ihre Hände klammerten sich fest in meine Jacke, da überrollte sie ein weiterer großer Schwall an Tränen. Man hätte meinen müssen, dass ihr Reservoire dafür bereits erschöpft war, doch das komplette Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein.

„Shht.", machte ich und streichelte ihr Haar: „Renesmee, was machst du hier? Ich habe dich überall gesucht, ich hatte Angst, dass dir etwas zugestoßen ist." Sie wirkte wie ein Häufchen Elend, wie sie da zusammengekauert am Boden lag, sodass ich mich direkt tiefer über sie lehnte. Ich küsste ihre Stirn und strich einige feuchte Strähnen zurück.

„Du warst bei ihm, nicht wahr?", fragte ich leise und vernahm ein zaghaftes, wenn auch abgehacktes Nicken ihrerseits. Mitfühlend zog ich sie in eine aufrechte Sitzposition und drückte sie erneut an mich. Ich hatte gewusst, dass sie versuchen würde, zu ihm zu gelangen. Offenbar war es ihr tatsächlich gelungen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Nur was war dabei herausgekommen? Hatte er sie wieder verletzt? Oder sie einfach fortgeschickt? Beides würde ihren Zustand erklären, und beides war dumm genug, dass er dafür mindestens eine Ohrfeige verdiente.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte ich, da begann sie heftig zu zittern.

„ _Sie_ w-war da."

Das war alles, was ich auch nach weiteren Fragen aus ihr herausbekam. Es brachte nichts, es weiter zu versuchen, und zumuten wollte ich ihr sowieso nicht noch mehr. Ich nahm sie wieder auf meine Arme, auch wenn sie diesmal protestierte, und brachte sie zurück nach Hause, wo ich sie in ihrem Bett ablegte und zudeckte. Wenn das Mädchen noch immer bei Jacob war, war das die beste Gelegenheit, die ich bekommen würde. Nicht nur, um herauszufinden, wie er auf Renesmees plötzliches Erscheinen reagiert hatte, sondern auch, um mir eine eindeutige Meinung zu bilden. Und um ihn zu warnen. Tatsächlich war ich mir trotz allem sicher, dass er wissen sollte, was wir – oder zumindest der restliche Teil meiner Familie – zu tun gedachten. Also blieb ich bei Renesmee, wiegte und beruhigte sie, bis sie widerstrebend eingeschlafen war. Dann brach ich auf.

* * *

Das mir nur allzu bekannte rote Häuschen tauchte wesentlich früher als erwartet zwischen den Bäumen auf. Ich war niemandem begegnet, hatte nicht einmal entfernt jemandes Anwesenheit vernommen, was mehr als ungewöhnlich war. Aber ich war sicher, dass Jacob mir nichts tun würde und ich zumindest auf seinem Grund und Boden keine Angriffe befürchten musste. Was ich jedoch sicher erwarten durfte, war, dass er mich direkt zum Gehen aufforderte. Oder dass seine Begleitung einen Blick an mich sandte, der deutlich genug war, dasselbe innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils auszudrücken.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte ich, jeden überschüssigen Gedanken aus meinen Gedanken zu drängen. Ich musste nun überlegt handeln, ich musste versuchen, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Konzentriert lauschte ich und vernahm zwei schlagende Herzen, eines war schwer und stark, das andere hingegen stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Schläge. Obwohl es so gar nicht zu ihr passte, musste es dem Mädchen gehören. Ich tastete nach meinem Schutzschild. Es war da und ich hoffte, das würde es auch bleiben. Als ich an die Tür trat und nervös mehrmals klopfte, war ich mir meiner Sache recht sicher, zumindest in Anbetracht der Umstände. Doch nachdem sich die Tür geöffnet hatte und ich in Jacobs so erwachsenes Gesicht mit den vertrauten Augen blickte, sank mein Selbstvertrauen auf ein Minimum. Er wirkte ganz und gar nicht offen für ein ruhiges, gesittetes Gespräch, sondern angespannt, wenn nicht sogar aufgebracht. Es war nicht lange her, dass Renesmee ihn konfrontiert hatte. Was sollte ich erwarten? Vielleicht war es eine dumme Idee gewesen, nichtsdestotrotz war es notwendig. Ich durfte es nicht weiter hinauszögern.

Als ich prüfend einen Blick hinter ihn sandte, um das Mädchen zu suchen, das ich nicht allzu weit entfernt vermutete, nutze er jedoch die Gelegenheit und schlug mir die Tür vor der Nase zu. Ich reagierte gerade schnell genug, um es zu verhindern, indem ich meinen Fuß zwischen Tür und Angel stellte.

„Was willst du?", fragte er ohne Umschweife. Seine Stimme trug ebenso wenig Interesse in sich wie der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Da war nichts von der Wärme, die er für gewöhnlich ausstrahlte, nichts mehr von dem Jacob, den ich an der Seite meiner Tochter akzeptiert hatte. Er stand da wie eine Hülle, deren Inhalt man gestohlen hatte.

„Wir müssen reden."

Er schnaubte, tat einen Moment so, als könnte er nicht fassen, dass ich es wagte, eine so lächerliche Forderung zu stellen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und öffnete – komplett gegensätzlich seiner Reaktion – die Tür weit genug, dass er dazwischen Platz hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob er so zu verhindern gedachte, dass ich mich erneut nach ihr umsah. Jedenfalls sagte er nichts weiter dazu und befahl stattdessen: „Dann rede." Etwas sammelte sich nasskalt in meinem Nacken und ich widerstand nur schwer dem Drang, mir mit der Hand darüber zu fahren.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da angerichtet hast?"

„Oh bitte, Bella!", fuhr er mich direkt an: „Ernsthaft? Deshalb bist du hergekommen? Ist ja nicht so, als wäre das hier Land, das ihr nicht länger betreten solltet. Ist das jetzt der neue Kick, sich in Lebensgefahr zu begeben, um mir dumme Fragen zu stellen?" Er sah mich als Teil dieser Familie an, die gerade ein Komplott gegen ihn plante und seinen Stamm bedrohte. Als Teil dieser Horde wild gewordener, blutrünstiger Idioten, denen nicht aufzugehen schien, was sie da im Begriff waren zu tun. Davon abgesehen, dass ich mich allein dadurch schon beleidigt fühlte, war diese Anmerkung zu Renesmees kürzlichem Besuch mehr als nur unverschämt. Ich versuchte mich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass er es ja nicht besser wissen konnte. Zumindest was die anderen und deren Pläne anging, die nicht auf meinen Mist gewachsen waren.

„Nein, ich bin mir des Risikos bewusst, danke der Nachfrage! Aber das muss ich wohl auf mich nehmen, wenn ich Antworten will."

Mein Ton war bissig und er schien verblüfft, dass ich ihm ebenso aufgebracht begegnete. Dann verschränkte er die Arme und erwiderte: „Antworten worauf? Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt." Er war ein harter Brocken, das musste ich zugeben.

„Das muss ich verneinen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich noch niemals so zu Unrecht verurteilt gefühlt, nicht mal, als man behauptet hat, ich hätte Renesmee nicht höchstpersönlich in diese Welt gesetzt."

Ihr Name entlockte ihm ein Zucken des Mundwinkels, doch damit hatte es sich auch. Es machte mich wahnsinnig, dass ich nicht wusste, was da zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Wenn ich es schon nicht aus Renesmee selbst herausbekam, dann musste er mir eben seine Sicht der Dinge schildern. Weil er allerdings schwieg, nahm ich das als Zeichen, meine Taktik zu ändern: „Warum das alles, Jacob? Niemand von uns hat sich irgendetwas schuldig gemacht. Es ist so, wie ich es sage. Warum dieser rigorose Schritt? Hätten wir nicht darüber reden können, wie erwachsene Menschen? Im Grunde weißt du doch, dass wir das nicht zu verantworten haben." Ich spekulierte auf sein schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich hatte mich verschätzt.

„Du scheinst dir da sehr sicher zu sein. Nur weiß ich im Gegensatz zu dir, dass es den ein oder anderen Blutsauger unter euch gibt, der dazu mehr als nur in der Lage wäre. Und ich habe…Beweise."

Mir entfuhr ein unkontrolliertes Schnauben, das er mit einem nichtssagenden Blick quittierte. Einerseits war es amüsant zu hören, dass er tatsächlich der Meinung war, jemand aus meiner Familie würde dahinterstecken. Andererseits spürte ich beinahe wieder den Kloß in meinem Hals, als ich dabei an Jasper dachte. Nicht, dass ich ihn verdächtigte, aber er war in letzter Zeit außerordentlich sprunghaft und vor allem unberechenbar. Also sagte ich: „Erzähl mir von diesen Beweisen." Nun war es an ihm, zu schnauben.


	82. Kapitel 41-2

**41.** ** _S_** **tarke Bande – TEIL 2**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper und zu meinem Missfallen auch Edward verfolgten offenbar denselben Plan, und so wurde mit Carlisle Zustimmung entschieden, dass eine Versammlung mit den Wölfen einzuberufen war. Nur war ich mir sicher, dass Jasper jede Gelegenheit für eine Provokation ausnutzen würde, statt diese Sache ruhig zu klären. Beim Versuch, sein wahres Gesicht aufzudecken, verlor ich jedoch ganz meine Glaubwürdigkeit. Edward kündigte daraufhin an, dass er weder meine Anwesenheit bei der Versammlung noch jede anderweitige Einmischung meinerseits dulden würde. Wenigstens fand ich eine völlig aufgelöste Renesmee bei einer erneuten Suche auf deren Seite der Grenze und brachte sie in unser kleines Häuschen. Danach machte ich mich selbst auf zu einem Gespräch mit Jacob, der mich alles andere als freundlich empfing: denn er behauptete, dass es Beweise dafür gäbe, dass jemand von uns für die Toten verantwortlich war._

* * *

„Erzähl mir von diesen Beweisen.", sagte ich. Nun war es an ihm, zu schnauben.

„Reicht es dir nicht, wenn ich sage, dass ich es von einer sicheren Quelle habe?"

Er lehnte sich gelassen an den Türrahmen, weil er sich offenbar schon an den Ton dieses Gesprächs gewöhnt hatte. Vielleicht führte er derartige Dialoge auch einfach öfter in letzter Zeit. Ich zögerte, woraufhin er ergänzte: „Wobei ich mir vorstellen kann, dass du weißt, von welcher Quelle ich spreche." Das wusste ich in der Tat. Dem Drang, einen Blick auf das Geschehen hinter ihm zu erhaschen, widerstehend, fragte ich mich, was sie wohl gerade tat.

„Woher weiß sie es?"

„Sie hat da so ihre Mittel."

Das glaubte ich ihm aufs Wort. Ich ließ mich davon nicht beeindrucken, schließlich kannte ich ihre Gabe besser, als mir lieb war: „Nehmen wir einmal an, sie hat Recht. Wieso, glaubst du, sollte jemand von uns das tun? Davon abgesehen, dass es schon dumm ist, in eurer Nähe oder gar auf eurem Gebiet Menschen zu töten, ist es doch beinahe dreist, sich an Stammesmitgliedern zu vergreifen." Er nickte, als stimmte er mir zu. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, setzte ich noch einmal zu etwas anderem an.

„Wieso uns alle bestrafen, wenn das auf die Unbeherrschtheit eines Einzelnen zurückfällt? Ich sehe nicht ein, weswegen ich für die Untaten eines Mörders geradestehen sollte. Und schon gar nicht akzeptiere ich, dass Renesmee darunter leiden muss."

Beinahe wäre er mir über den Mund gefahren, so prompt erfolgte seine Reaktion: „Das ist eine andere Geschichte. Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Und egal, ob es nun willentlich war oder nicht – wobei ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass man sich nach so vielen Jahren Übungszeit nicht einmal mehr zusammenreißen kann - , sehe ich das doch als eine eindeutige Provokation an. Als den Versuch, den Verdacht auf jemand anderes zu lenken. Jemand von _uns_." Es war unnötig, vor mir sein Revier zu markieren. Ich verstand auch so, dass er auf das Mädchen und ihre Schwester ansprach, und dass er glaubte, wir müssten sie auf diese Weise bei ihm in Ungnade fallen lassen. Jedoch störte mich, dass er nicht auf Renesmee eingegangen war.

„Ich kann das nicht sicher behaupten, aber ich glaube, dass wir es nicht waren."

Er musterte mich einen Moment: „Du glaubst nicht, dass es diese Toten wirklich gegeben hat, oder?" In seiner Stimme schwang so viel Misstrauen mit, dass es mich verunsicherte. Wenn er nicht einmal mehr mir vertrauen wollte, dann wusste ich nicht, worauf ich bauen sollte. Ich hingegen glaubte an ihn, mehr noch als vielleicht gut für mich war. Und das musste ich ihm zeigen.

„Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen tue ich das schon.", erwiderte ich und versuchte, das auch durch meine Körpersprache deutlich zu machen: „Zwar war ich beleidigt, als ich hörte, dass du es von Charlie wusstest und er es noch nicht einmal mir gesagt hat –"

„Du hast ihn nicht mal angerufen? Meine Güte, das wäre die einfachste Methode, um meine Aussage zu überprüfen, oder nicht? Ich wusste ja, dass ihr verbohrt seid, aber das…"

Ich starrte ihn an, wie er da halb mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und zur anderen Hälfte verzweifelt seine Stirn gegen den Türrahmen presste. Als hätte er es geahnt und doch nicht glauben wollen. Aber ich musste ihm zustimmen, es wäre außerordentlich simpel gewesen, meinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. Rosalie hätte vermutlich sogar dagegen etwas einwenden können. Sie hätte behauptet, das man ihm das in den Kopf gepflanzt hatte…was gar nicht so abwegig war.

„Ich muss ihn nicht darüber ausfragen, wenn ich dir glaube. Und es hätte mir auch sonst nichts genutzt, denn abgesehen von mir ist sich niemand sicher, ob man dir Glauben schenken kann. Nicht nur, weil du keine _Beweise_ hast, sondern auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass deine Freundin keine gute Begleitung abgibt.", sagte ich beinahe schnippisch und bemerkte dann, dass ich sie auch einfach als seine Schwester hätte betiteln können. Was sie ja schließlich war. Es schien ihm egal zu sein, was mich stutzen ließ: „Wenn sie das nicht glauben, dann halten sie es also für irgendeinen Vorwand? Einen Plan? Mir ist es mit dieser Sache ernst, das ist alles, was ich deutlich machen wollte." Na ja, gut, das war ihm gelungen. War es ihm auch mit ihr ernst?

„Sie glauben, du wolltest uns drohen. _Sie_ will uns drohen."

Ich musste es so konkret ausdrücken, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich es ihm sonst klarmachen sollte. Nur schien ihn das zu verwundern, mehr noch, beinahe zu belustigen. Er wartete länger, als ich es an dieser Stelle getan hätte, bis er darauf antwortete.

„Du machst Witze."

Es war so typisch für Jacob, dass ich mich augenblicklich etwas erleichterter fühlte. Ich spürte den Hauch des Gefühls, dass all das gar nicht so dramatisch enden musste, wie es anfangs ausgesehen hatte.

„Leider nicht.", widersprach ich.

„Wäre sie nicht mitgekommen, hätte ich allein da gestanden, umzingelt von Vampiren. Währenddessen ich ihnen meine frohe Kunde überbringe, selbstverständlich."

Das war alles? Sie hatte ihn begleitet, um ihn…nicht allein zu lassen? Es erinnerte mich an diverse Vorträge und Schularbeiten, bei denen sich alle meiner Mitschüler stets bemüht hatten, sie mit einem Freund oder einer Freundin zusammen vortragen zu können. Nur, um nicht einsam vorn an der Tafel zu stehen und all den herausfordernden Blicken ausgeliefert zu sein. Im Vergleich dazu, was wir vermutet hatten, war das nahezu lachhaft. Doch ich konnte es ihm nicht übelnehmen: ohne sie hätte er weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen davongetragen. Sofort bedachte ich seinen Arm mit einem unauffälligen Blick, doch er schien verheilt zu sein. Wenn er auch bei genauerem Betrachten etwas weniger angewinkelt war als der andere. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, mich für Edward bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch dann sah ich Renesmee vor mir und ihre schier endlose Trauer.

„Ich glaube, als Alpha bin ich bedrohlich genug. Nicht, dass sie das nicht unterstützen könnte, aber… Wirklich, daran hätte ich im Traum nicht gedacht. Was habt ihr euch noch zusammengesponnen?", fragte er und verhinderte, dass ich ihn direkt damit konfrontierte.

„Du solltest das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."

Diese Warnung verfehlte ihren Zweck ganz und gar, er brach in Gelächter aus: „Oh, mache ich nicht, versprochen! Ich nehme es auf den Arm." Als Beweis hob er seinen ehemals verletzten Arm leicht an, aber das zeigte mir, dass er doch noch nicht wieder ganz gesund war. Er schien unbeweglich, beinahe steif. Womöglich hatte er Schmerzen. Als er daraufhin zurückzuckte, glaubte ich kurz, meine Bestätigung dafür bekommen zu haben, aber ich irrte mich. Einen Augenblick später tauchte das Mädchen an seiner Seite auf, mit einer Hand die Tür haltend - fast als wollte sie sie mir bei der ersten Gelegenheit vors Gesicht schlagen -, die andere offenbar an Jacobs Rücken liegend. Ihre Augen leuchteten so hell, dass ich blinzeln musste.

„Du hast schon bessere Scherze gerissen, Jake.", sagte sie mit einer Stimme wie der Klang einer Harfe, deren Saiten man einmal komplett angespielt hatte: „Guten Morgen, Bella." Sie sprach mich an wie eine Bekannte, obwohl wir uns noch niemals sonst begegnet waren. Ich wusste eigentlich nichts über sie und doch alles.

„Sie denken, wir hätten ihnen drohen wollen.", wiederholte er meine Worte, auch wenn wir beide wussten, dass sie sie gehört hatte. Weshalb sie nun offensichtlich an diesem Gespräch teilnehmen musste, war mir jedoch nicht ganz klar. Den Anflug eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen wusste ich nicht recht zu deuten, also plapperte ich einfach weiter, als wäre nichts passiert: „Wir denken es nicht nur, es scheinen alle der Ansicht zu sein. Und deshalb werden sie auch darauf reagieren, als wäre es eine Drohung gewesen."

Irgendetwas daran gab Jacob zu verstehen, dass ich es tatsächlich ernst meinte und dass wir im Begriff waren, zu handeln. Er zog die Stirn kraus, doch irgendwie wirkte er nun ruhiger und gefasster. Vielleicht war es ihrer Berührung geschuldet, vielleicht auch nicht.

„Was habt ihr vor?", verlangte er zu wissen, mich noch immer als Mitverursacher sehend. Der Blick des Mädchens brannte auf mir wie sommerliche Sonnenstrahlen auf ungeschützter Haut.

„Nicht _wir_ , Jacob. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, bin ich ohne deren Wissen hier. Um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht wahr ist, was sie für feststehend halten. Ich muss dich warnen…sie sehen deinen – euren Auftritt als eine Kriegserklärung. Und der Angriff auf mich hat es nicht gerade besser gemacht."

Ich hatte beschlossen, dass es das Beste war, reinen Tisch zu machen. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich glaubte, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte, doch er erweckte vollends den Eindruck, als hielte er uns tatsächlich für schuldig. Das erklärte den Großteil seiner Handlungen.

„Der Angriff war gerechtfertigt, weil ihr hier eingedrungen seid, nachdem wir es euch ausdrücklich verboten haben. Es war vielleicht nicht die feine Art, aber es war nötig, um zu zeigen, dass wir euch keine leeren Phrasen aufgetischt haben.", versuchte er diesen Vorfall zu erklären und verärgerte mich damit ungewollt: „Nicht die feine Art? Mein Bein zu verlieren wäre noch das Harmloseste gewesen, das sie mit mir angestellt hätten." Es war unsinnig, das Gespräch in diese Richtung zu lenken, aber er sollte mitbekommen, dass ich es ihm übelnahm. Dass er nicht einfach sein Rudel auf uns hetzen konnte, wie er gerade lustig war. Vor allem nicht, wenn er ihnen vorher eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst und ihnen so jeden Skrupel genommen hatte.

„Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, solange Unschuldige sterben.", erwiderte er ungerührt: „Weshalb bist du hier, Bella?" Ich hatte noch nicht einmal richtig den Finger in die Wunde gesteckt. Aber was durfte ich schon erwarten? In gewisser Hinsicht hatte er auch recht.

„Können wir dieses Gespräch unter zwei Augen fortführen?"

Unvermittelt folgte ein wortloser Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden und wie schon bei ihrem plötzlichen Besuch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie so kommunizierten. Neugierig versuchte ich, jede Regung ihrer Mimiken zu registrieren, um nachvollziehen zu können, was da gerade vor sich ging. Doch da war nichts, das mir auch nur in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich gewesen wäre. Dann antwortete Jacob plötzlich ebenfalls mit einer Frage: „Wieso?" Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich begründen sollte, außer damit, dass ich ihr eben nicht vertraute. Ich konnte unmöglich sagen, dass ich mit ihm über sie sprechen musste. Und wenn ich log, was, wenn sie gerade meine Gedanken las? Mit einem Blick direkt in ihre stechenden Augen wollte ich mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen, doch ich traf nur auf einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck. Mein Schutzschild war unter meiner Kontrolle, also wähnte ich mich vorerst sicher.

„Ich möchte das mit dir allein klären."

Diese Antwort überzeugte ihn augenscheinlich nicht, und doch nickte er. Das Mädchen hingegen war darüber ganz und gar nicht erfreut, äußerte ihr Unbehagen aber so, dass sie bei mir dasselbe bewirkte: „Wir haben keine Geheimnisse." Jacob machte eine halbe Grimasse. Ihre Hände berührten sich flüchtig, Finger verschlossen sich ineinander und öffneten sich sofort wieder. Die Bewegung war kaum nachvollziehbar.

„Ist okay, Jess."

Er löste sich vom Türrahmen und kam neben mich, doch ihre Augen verfolgten mich. Sie brauchte nicht einmal das Gesicht verziehen, um abgrundtiefe Abneigung auszudrücken. Es war überdeutlich, dass ihr das hier gegen den Strich ging. Selbst nachdem wir uns einige Schritte entfernt hatten, stand sie unverändert am Eingang des Hauses und sah uns nach.

„Sie wird uns nicht folgen.", versprach Jacob ungerührt, als er meinen Blick bemerkte, und wollte mich damit wohl beruhigen: „Zumindest nicht, solange wir sie nicht allzu lange auf die Folter spannen."


	83. Kapitel 42-1

**42.** ** _M_** **eine persönliche Sonne – TEIL 1**

* * *

Was zuvor geschah…

 _Nachdem ich Renesmee in den Wäldern aufgespürt und nach Hause in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, machte ich mich selbst auf zu einem Gespräch mit Jacob, der mich jedoch alles andere als freundlich empfing: denn er behauptete, dass es Beweise dafür gäbe, dass jemand von uns für die Toten verantwortlich war. Quelle seines Wissens war das Mädchen oder eine ihrer Gaben, mehr bekam ich nicht aus ihm heraus. Als ich ihn damit konfrontierte, dass wir das Mädchen als eine Drohung seinerseits und eine Art Kriegserklärung interpretierten, betonte er aber, dass das nicht Sinn und Zweck sein sollte, weil es ihm mit dieser Sache ernst war. Er hielt uns tatsächlich für schuldig, weswegen ich ihn um ein ehrliches Gespräch unter zwei Augen bat – außer Reichweite des Mädchens._

* * *

Jacob hatte mich zum Rand des Waldes geführt, um mit mir zu sprechen. Offenbar wollte er beweisen, dass er es ernst meinte, indem er das Mädchen nicht zuhören ließ. Ich glaubte dennoch, dass sie einen Weg finden würde, wenn sie es nur wollte.

„Zufrieden?", fragte er schelmisch grinsend, die Hand präsentierend in Richtung des ruhigen Fleckchens Erde ausgebreitet. Ich ging nicht darauf ein und kam direkt zur Sache.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du so recht verstehst, was hier gerade vor sich geht. Das ist kein Besuch, um dich auszuspionieren oder dir auf die Nerven zu gehen, falls du das denkst."

„Das war natürlich das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kam.", kommentierte er und verdrehte die Augen. Seine Arme waren wieder verschränkt, als hätte er eine Abwehrhaltung eingenommen, die jeden Versuch, an ihn heranzukommen, an sich abprallen lassen würde. Fast glaubte ich, dass er sich damit tatsächlich zu verteidigen gedachte, weil sie ihm nun nicht mehr den Rücken stärkte.

„Den Vertrag aufzukündigen mag aus deiner Sicht nachvollziehbar sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass du davon ausgehst, dass wir diese Morde zu verantworten haben. Ich trage es dir auch nicht nach, obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich es für übereilt halte – deine sogenannten Beweise einmal außen vor gelassen. Aber was ich gesagt habe, war kein Spaß. Sie fühlen sich bedroht und sie planen einen Angriff. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie demnächst Sam oder dich kontaktieren und um ein Treffen bitten werden. Carlisle wird tatsächlich diskutieren wollen, aber Rosalie und Emmet…Edward - sie haben fest vor, ihre Position deutlich zu machen. _Ihretwegen_ sind sie überzeugt, dass du vorhast, uns insgeheim anzugreifen.", erklärte ich, währenddessen er aufmerksam zuhörte und womöglich zum ersten Mal verstand, was tatsächlich vonstatten ging. Er wirkte ungläubig, wie schon die ganze Zeit über.

„Ihretwegen?", fragte er dann, obwohl er genau wusste, wer gemeint war. Vielleicht konnte er es einfach nicht nachvollziehen.

„Dieses Mädchen ist nicht gerade die beste Begleitung gewesen, die du dir hättest aussuchen können. Ihr Auftritt war…prägend."

Er sah aus, als ob er einen Moment lang überlegte, also wurde ich eindringlicher: „Sie ist nicht das Unschuldslamm, für die du sie vielleicht hältst. Sie ist ein Mischwesen, wie ich es noch nicht gesehen habe…wie es die ganze Welt noch nicht gesehen hat; niemand weiß, wozu sie fähig ist. Wie sie Edward angegriffen hat - ihre Gabe… Ich glaube nicht, dass du komplett darüber im Bilde bist, wer sie ist. Und was sie getan hat. Unter anderem, als sie in einer Neugeborenenarmee an Jaspers Seite gekämpft hat."

Jacob unterdrückte offenbar nur mit Mühe ein Lachen, dann kehrte sofort die Ernsthaftigkeit in sein Gesicht zurück. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, um herauszufinden, wie viel er wirklich wusste, als auf diese Weise, wenn er schon nicht von selbst darauf einging. Doch scheinbar hatte ihn nichts davon sonderlich überrascht.

„Respekt, ihr habt euch ja wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass ihr so weitreichendes Interesse an ihr habt. Aber könntest du mir auch etwas erzählen, das ich noch nicht weiß?"

Seine Stimme war trocken, sein Blick prüfend. Als würde er meine Antwort genaustens abwiegen. Ich versuchte, mich davon nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, aber obwohl ich es bereits geahnt hatte, erstaunte mich, dass er all das wusste. Und dass er ihr dennoch erlaubte, Teil des Stammes zu sein oder gar Mitglied des Rudels. Genauso wie er sie ohne weiteres in sein Haus einziehen ließ. Es musste noch mehr geben, mehr Informationen über sie, die er kannte, dass er ihr so sehr vertraute.

„Ich gebe es nicht gern zu, aber was wir über sie erfahren haben, unterstützt die Theorie, dass du Größeres im Schilde führst."

„Das habe ich bereits verneint."

Ich musste meinen Standpunkt deutlicher machen, um mich von den anderen abzugrenzen. Nur wie stellte ich das am besten an? Alles, was ich über sie wusste, hatte ich von Jasper gehört. Abgesehen von dem Teil über ihre Gabe, der mit Eleazar einer eindeutig verlässlicheren Quelle entstammte.

„Jasper erzählte uns, dass sie Unzählige tötete. Dass sie unbesiegbar ist. Er hat ihnen Angst gemacht und Wut geschürt. …aber ich glaube ihm nicht, zumindest nicht alles davon. Doch dann habe ich Leah und Seth gesehen und wie verändert sie sind; ich habe _dich_ gesehen. Das einzige, wovor ich mich fürchte, ist, dass ihr nicht mehr dieselben seid. Und wenn sie der Ursprung dessen ist, dann werde ich mich ihnen anschließen müssen, um deinetwillen."

Zugegeben, das war drastisch formuliert. Ich hatte das nicht durchdacht und wollte mir im Moment auch nicht vorstellen, dass diese Möglichkeit der Realität entsprechen könnte. Aber wenn ich ihn in irgendeiner Weise zur Vernunft oder auch nur zum Reden bringen konnte, dann war es das wert. Er hatte meine Unterstützung, wenn auch nur bedingt.

„Jasper ist ein Lügner und ein Idiot.", sagte er eisig, plötzlich schien seine Laune erneut auf dem Tiefpunkt. Schon allein die Erwähnung seines Namens hatte dazu geführt, dass er die Augenbrauen tief ins Gesicht zog, sodass sich dunkle Schatten um seine Augen bildeten.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Er konnte unmöglich wissen, was ich wusste. Doch er musste es schleunigst erfahren: „Hör zu…Jasper hat von selbst zugegeben, dass er sie einst gekannt hat. Er hat uns alles erzählt, das er wusste…zumindest machte es den Anschein. Aber er – er hat sich irgendwie verändert. Wie er über sie gesprochen hat, einerseits in den höchsten Tönen und dann, als wäre sie das Allerletzte. Er ist wie ausgewechselt, ja…regelrecht _besessen_. Ich weiß, er ist sowieso nicht gerade derjenige, dem du Vertrauen schenken würdest. Aber ich weiß selbst nicht einmal, ob ich das noch kann. Trotzdem hat er etwas über sie gesagt, etwas darüber, weswegen sie hier ist. Er meinte, sie hätte einen Plan und dass sie wegen irgendetwas zurückgekommen sei." Ich wusste nicht, ob es stimmte, aber ich hoffte, dass er es mir verraten würde. Nun verfinsterte sich seine Miene noch weiter.

„Ja, diese Geschichte kenne ich schon. Er war selbst hier, um es mir zu sagen."

Ich erstarrte. Nicht nur, weil er es mit solcher Leichtigkeit herausbrachte, sondern auch, weil ich mir niemals ausgemalt hätte, dass Jasper das tatsächlich tun würde. Dass er hierher, ins Gebiet der Wölfe kam, nur um seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen. Er musste sich davongeschlichen haben.

„Was?", stammelte ich daher, unfähig meine Gedanken in sinnvolle Sätze zu formen.

„Das war eine einmalige Sache. Er hat den Fehler gemacht, sie anzugreifen und ihr zu drohen. Und ich dulde es kein weiteres Mal, dass er auch nur in ihre Nähe kommt, um es nochmal zu versuchen."

Nur hatte er sie selbst in seine Nähe geführt, als er sie zu uns brachte. Wenn dem so war…wieso hätte er sie ihm erneut aussetzen sollen? Oder war das ihr Beweis von Stärke gewesen? …aber was auch in dieser Aussage mitschwang: Jasper hatte das Mädchen attackiert, womöglich sogar verletzt. Offenbar gab es tatsächlich etwas, das es ihm ermöglichte, sie sich zu unterwerfen.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben.", brachte ich mühevoll heraus, um seiner erwartungsvollen Miene zu begegnen. Wann sollte das bitte gewesen sein? Und zu welchem Zweck?

„Er ist geisteskrank, das steht für mich außer Frage. Ich habe mit ihm noch eine Rechnung offen, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass das umgekehrt auch der Fall ist.", gab er zurück, und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause noch hinzu: „Und du bist sicher, dass er ihnen eingeredet hat, dass ein Krieg die einzige Lösung ist? Ich meine, das ist ziemlich überzogen." Es war sicherlich nicht die einzige, aber die einfachste und schnellste Lösung. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jacob, ich weiß nicht, was sie überzeugt hat. Sie werden erst einmal diese Versammlung einberufen, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Aber ich verstehe, dass es schwierig ist, dem Mädchen zu trauen, bei all diesen Geheimnissen, Fähigkeiten und so weiter."

„Nenn sie nicht so.", forderte er und wandte sich leicht ab, um sich umzusehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er nach ihr Ausschau hielt oder mir dabei einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen wollte. Der Blick auf das Häuschen inmitten von Wäldern und Wiesen war durchaus idyllisch, nur würde es nicht dabei bleiben, wenn wir hier zu keinem Ergebnis kamen.

„Wenn du mir versprechen kannst, dass diese Angelegenheit harmlos ist… Ich brauche etwas, das sie vertrauenswürdig macht."

Er sah mich erneut an, als wisse er nicht, was das bedeuten sollte. Für ihn gab es natürlich keinerlei Zweifel, dass sie sein Vertrauen verdiente.

„Was erwartest du von mir?"

Ich seufzte: „Etwas Handfestes. Erzähl mir, was von all diesen Dingen der Wahrheit entspricht." Er musterte jeden Zentimeter meiner Augenpartie aufs Genauste und beinahe glaubte ich, er hatte sich das von ihr abgeguckt.

„Wahrscheinlich alles."

Verzweifelt schloss ich die Augen, dachte an die Volturi und Aros Gelüste, an die Kämpfe von neugeborenen Vampiren und an ihre Eltern, die sie mutmaßlich getötet hatte. Er konnte all das unmöglich wissen. Er wirkte nun so entspannt und vertraut – inzwischen, anfangs mochte sein Misstrauen überwogen haben -, wie ich ihn kannte. Er hatte all das nicht verdient. Also versuchte ich etwas anderes, zog das einzige Ass, das ich im Ärmel trug: „Weißt du…mein Eindruck von Leah und Seth war nicht gerade positiv. Vor allem Seth hat oft zu uns gestanden, selbst als sich viele von euch von uns abgewandt haben. Und plötzlich wirkte er vollends verändert. Wie auch alles, was ich über dich gehört habe. Renesmee sagte, du wärst regelrecht fremdgesteuert." Ich zwang mich, es so auszudrücken. Nicht nur, weil mir keine bessere Umschreibung einfiel, sondern auch weil ich hoffte, dass er es dadurch nicht allzu schlecht aufnahm. Sein Blick hingegen zeigte mir, dass das komplette Gegenteil der Fall war. Ich wappnete mich für einen Wutausbruch, doch Jacob reagierte erneut anders, als gedacht.

„Renesmee würde alles sagen, um die Schuld auf mich zu schieben.", sagte er schlicht: „Sie hat deutlich gezeigt, dass sie nicht bereit dafür ist, eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit mir zu führen. Und wenn ich es ihr vor Augen führe, verhält sie sich wie ein pubertierender Jugendlicher. Sie macht mich schlecht, und wahrscheinlich auch Jess." Jacob vermittelte mir einen so klaren Eindruck davon, wie erwachsen er geworden war, dass es mich regelrecht vor den Kopf stieß. Seine Absichten waren rein wie Quellwasser und nun erst verstand ich, dass die Situation für ihn wesentlich schwerer sein musste, als es den Anschein hatte.

Weil ich nichts darauf erwiderte, fügte er resignierend hinzu: „Es stimmt also."

„Gewissermaßen…schon.", gab ich vorsichtig zu, woraufhin er schnaubte, und versuchte es sogleich zu relativieren: „Sie kann schwierig sein, aber schließlich sind Beziehungen nie wirklich leicht, oder? Wenn du etwas Geduld gehabt hättest –"

„Ich _hatte_ Geduld. Aber sie hat sich von mir entfernt, weil ihr alles andere wichtiger ist.", fuhr er mich an. Augenblicklich fragte ich mich, wie viel an dieser Beziehung tatsächlich Liebe gewesen und was der Prägung zuzusprechen war.

„Wie hältst du es aus?"

Es klang regelrecht kleinlaut, wie ich diese Frage stellte. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken: „Tu nicht so, als würde dich das interessieren. Sie heult dir wahrscheinlich die Ohren voll, was für ein Arschloch ich doch bin und was ich alles falsch gemacht habe. Bestimmt sagt sie dir auch, dass Jess schuld daran ist, weil sie sich in mein Leben gedrängt hat. Und natürlich, ja…es passt alles zusammen. Es klingt logisch, also glaubst du es ihr auch." Mir gefiel ganz und gar nicht, wie er diesen Faden ungerührt weiterspinnte, obwohl höchstens die Hälfte davon stimmte. Jedoch machte ich es nicht besser, denn irgendetwas in meinem Ausdruck musste ihn wohl noch weiter angestachelt haben, indem es ihn in irgendetwas bestätigte. Er machte ein Gesicht, als wollte er mir jeden Moment vor die Füße spucken, so sehr ekelte es ihn an.

„Weil sie nicht versteht, welche Beziehung ihr zueinander habt.", versuchte ich es mit einer Erklärung und erntete prompt die Retourkutsche: „Was für eine Beziehung – was? Renesmee ist selbst dafür verantwortlich, was sie tut. Nichts, was Jess macht, kann irgendetwas daran ändern, wie ich für sie empfinde. Oder empfunden habe." Er bemerkte, dass er nicht wirklich darauf eingegangen war, doch es war ihm offenbar egal. Das zumindest gab mir Anlass zu dem Glauben, dass sie nichts weiter war als eine Schwester, wie ich es sowieso von Anfang an vermutet hatte. Jacob war unschuldiger, als jeder geahnt hätte. Nur würde das niemand glauben wollen, der ihn nicht wirklich gut kannte.


End file.
